Dear Itachi
by sintary
Summary: What if your partner, your love, your everything, disappeared after committing a horrible act? That is what happened to Sintary Sacuna when her love, Itachi Uchiha leaves her with nothing but a note saying, "I'm sorry." What will she do without her rock, her other half, and the father of her child? And how will she defend her child from trouble of being a murderer's offspring?
1. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the quote below. I just own Sintary ^^**

* * *

 _"'_ _I'd said it before and meant it: Alive or undead, the love of my life was a badass."_

\- _Rose Hathaway; Richelle Mead, Blood Promise_

* * *

'Those words couldn't be truer, except my lover isn't undead,' a prideful smirk played on the kunoichi's lips as she watched her man gracefully backflip over his enemies as he launched a spiral of kunai at the ninja, knocking them all down.

She bit her lip behind her mask before she was met with her own group of ninja.

"Maybe you should stop paying attention to your boyfriend," She heard a voice from behind her. "You wouldn't currently be dead."

The kunoichi slowly tilted her head to the side, not moving an inch. "Who says I can't do both?" She asked calmly.

"Because you can't see the attacks before they come." He said placing a kunai at her neck.

"If you hadn't talked so much, you wouldn't be dead." The kunoichi said coldly.

Before the man could reply, he felt his heart pulsing within him once and that was it. He fell to the ground with a silent scream. The kunoichi slowly turned around and stepped passed him without much of a glance.

"You're gonna regret that, you bitch," hissed one of his comrades as they all circled her.

She sighed boredly, placing a hand on her hip. "I just killed your comrade without looking at him. You really want to take me on?" She asked

"You can't take down 7 shinobi all on your own." He said just sounding pissed as he drew his sword.

The kunoichi raised her hand slightly, and one by one the circle began to fall. The ninja who had spoken to her looked around, panic filling his eyes as his jaw clenched and he swallowed.

"Who the fuck are you?" He barked trying to appear angry.

"Well, since you're gonna die, I guess I'll tell you." She said coyly. "My name's Sintary." She said

The shinobi gripped his katana. "You're going to be the one dead Sintary!" He yelled and charged forward.

The shinobi didn't make it far; and his katana ended up in his own chest. He looked up at the masked ninja in front of him. It wasn't the female—Sintary—she was behind this nin. It had been her partner who had just appeared in front of her and in a flash, the katana was in the enemy's chest. He gurgled up blood and coughed before falling to the ground. The specks of blood landing on the simple mask of the killer.

"I had him," the female, Sintary said annoyed.

"You were taking too long," her partner replied drying looking back at her.

"We are two days ahead of schedule, _captain_ ," she said crossing her arms. "I had some time to dwell in the fight. These ninja were nothing anyway." She sighed.

"If you hadn't killed the strong one so quickly you might have had an enjoyable battle –if you can even have one," he replied distastefully.

"He was breathing down my neck. I needed to get rid of him." Sintary replied to her captain.

He scanned the area, searching for anymore. "We're in the clear. Let's head out. The building shouldn't be much farther now."

His partner nodded and followed his lead into the trees.

* * *

The two-man team arrived at their destination at dusk that day. They were tracking down a wealthy man who had been making side money selling village's secrets. Their mission was to take him down in as close to a natural way as possible. The only ones who could get that close to the guards and whores. The guards had been groomed and hand-picked by the man himself. They were also all ninja, so they would notice if someone took their comrade's place. That left the concubines.

"I hate these missions," Sintary mumbled as they stopped by a large river.

"Every kunoichi loathes these missions," her teammate said looking her over.

"Shut up." Sintary said slipping off her mask to reveal her icy blue eyes and creamy pale face that seemed to glow in the remaining rays of the sun. "Where's the scroll that has all my stuff?" She asked

Her partner pulled out the scroll from his back pocket and gave it to his partner. She performed the necessary hand signs before pulling out the kimono she had been given. Sintary began stripping off her ANBU gear, and then shredded her long, black ANBU under armor. She slid on the bright pink and green kimono before lifting up at hair.

Sintary looked back at her partner who had his arms crossed his chest and was leaning up against the tree with one leg bent resting on the tree. "Can you tie my obi?" She asked. "I know you know how to tie one." She said when he tilted his mask forward – she knew from his body language what kind of look he was giving her as he pushed off the tree and walked over to her. "Your family's too proper for you not to learn how to tie these. Your younger brother, on the other hand, may just get away without learning until he's like 20."

"My little brother will get away with just about anything," her partner said as he finished tying her obi.

Sintary turned around, releasing her hair as she bent down to grab some makeup and a mirror. "Hold the mirror please," she said as she started applying some makeup to enhance her natural features. After applying the eyeliner, mascara, eyeshadow, and blush, Sintary looked at herself in the mirror. "I look ridiculous." Sintary muttered shaking her head.

Her partner gently lifted her chin up to meet where his eyes would be under the mask. "You look beautiful," he told her softly.

Sintary felt her cold exterior shake loose hearing him say that. "Lift up your mask, please, I want your face to be the last I see, and your touch being the last I feel…" She started rambling as she felt her anxiety and insecurity rising.

"Sintary," he said with a bit of sharpness in his gentle voice. "Calm down. You will be able to do this mission, and you will come back fine." He said her firmly.

"Please, your mask," Sintary begged knowing she was being weak, but it always calmed her down to see the confidence in his eyes.

She heard him sigh quietly, but he obliged. He slowly slipped up his simple ANBU mask. Sintary watched little by little as his tanned face slowly appeared. His strong jaw, soft lips… and then his long lashes that surrounded his glorious eyes. His bloodline active announcing his heritage and clan. Red eyes that struck many down with just a look. God, she loved those red eyes; but she also loved his dark, charcoal eyes.

There, before her stood Konoha's prodigy child. Captain of the ANBU at only a young age of 13.

Itachi Uchiha.

Sintary wouldn't have it any other way. Itachi and her had been best friends, always competing to best each other. It was only natural that they drifted closer and became more personal.

Sintary tilted her head up slightly and gently kissed his soft lips. "I'll be back by morning…" she whispered against his lips before disappearing, only leaving a bunch of small leaves where she stood.

* * *

 **Hi everyone! I'm back! I just finished this idea in an RP and thought it would make a great short story. I hope you guys enjoy it!**


	2. Chapter 2

****Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the quote below. I just own Sintary ^^**

* * *

"Of pain you could wish only one thing: that it should stop. Nothing in the world was so bad as physical pain. In the face of pain there are no heroes."  
― **George Orwell** , **1984**

* * *

Sintary appeared by the river at dawn that morning. She stumbled after landing and eventually fell to her knees. Her bright kimono tarnished with blood. The weight of the blood on the fabric caused the loosened outfit to stick to her. Her hair also stuck right onto her, dampened with blood. She was literally covered in blood from head to toe. The mission had not gone smoothly on her end.

Sintary held herself still feeling phantom hands sliding up into her hair and forcing her into uncomfortable situations and positions. Sintary leaned forward and emptied her stomach at the recent events. She felt her hair slowly get pulled back despite being slick with blood.

"Please tell me you remembered to pack a tooth brush and tooth paste for me?" Sintary asked with her hoarse voice.

"Of course I did," her lover's soft voice assured her. He stepped back and rolled open the scroll for her. He pulled out the dental care for her and gently handed it to her.

"Thanks…" Sintary said as she took the supplies.

"I also have soap and shampoo." Itachi told her pulling those out as well. He looked up to see his teammate nearly by the river, brushing her entire mouth. "Don't brush so hard, you'll cause your gums to bleed." He warned her.

Sintary spat out the toothpaste –which she noticed was laced with blood—and walked back to Itachi to grab the rest of the bathing soaps. She knelt down and got close to his face, matching his blank face.

"You'd do the same if you had a dick shoved down your throat."

And with that she took the stuff and walked back to the river leaving her stoic partner to dwell in his own thoughts on her comment.

Sintary peeled off the ruined kimono and tossed it to side for her comrade to burn it as she got into the calm river. She sighed, wading in the water before completely going under. She stayed under for a while before finally coming up. Her lungs burned for air, but none of that compared to what she endured –at least in her mind. Sintary looked down at herself. She could see the bruising on her calves, her thighs, her hips. She felt her stomach lurch again seeing black and blue hand prints embedded on her hips. Her face twisted with disgust as she began to scrub herself raw. Her hands slipped on the soap several times resulting in her nails scraping her skin on occasion. Sintary just needed to wash the events away. Every single place he touched, she needed to be rid of. She scrubbed the top layer away basically.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her hand. Sintary gasped as she was pulled into a tight embrace and immediately began to struggle.

"Sintary."

The kunoichi froze hearing that commanding voice. It was then she realized she had tears running down her face.

Itachi looked down at Sintary. He had let her go on too long. She was fairly pink and had several scratches along her arms and legs. He could only imagine she would begin pulling out her hair if he had allowed her to wash it on her own.

"Itachi… you're getting wet…" her sweet voice reached his ears. But it wasn't normal; she was scared.

Itachi sighed internally. They went through this every time they went on these missions. Some were… better than others; other's like this she was a wreck. He knew she had begged the Hokage to not send her on those missions, but he had been relentless. While Itachi was her commanding officer, he took orders from the Hokage, and if the Hokage requests her to go with, she had to go with. Blood, violence, war, she could handle anything else but this. Yet this was most missions required her to do.

Itachi pulled his beloved closer to him, not caring in the slightest that he was getting wet. He knew the hug would calm her down even further. Once she seemed relaxed, Itachi gently took the shampoo and began washing out any filth that remained in Sintary's hair. While being methodical, Itachi was very gentle with her hair. It was another tactic that calmed her down. Itachi soon finished and let her rinse the remaining soap out before he began to massage her shoulders. Again, he was just trying to get her to regroup. Itachi worked his way down her arms before pausing.

"What's this?" Itachi inquired about the thick black, cuff around her pale, slender wrist.

Sintary slowly looked at the contraption in question. "Shit," she breathed. "He… He figured out that I was a kunoichi, and still wanted to go ahead with his… plans. So, he grabbed this cuff and, well, no more chakra. I've been unable to use it. That's why I was so bloody… I had to use a weapon to kill him."

Itachi slowly nodded, frowning. "It doesn't look too complicated… I should be able to get it off."

Sintary just nodded. "We can do that after we set up camp for the night." Sintary said. "I really just want to get dressed in my gear again."

Itachi nodded as they got out of the river and headed towards where he had set up. He pulled out Sintary's long, black clothes. Sintary pulled them on, feeling the heat of a fire spark up behind her. Sintary slowly turned around and walked towards the fire to sit by Itachi. She curled up next to him as he looked over the black seal.

Itachi's nose twitched as he looked closer at the seal. "Do you smell that?" He asked

Sintary sniffed the air around them and looked at her wrist. "It smells like burning flesh." She said.

Then it hit her. Sintary's fists curled up as she felt the searing pain in her one wrist. "Dammit." She hissed before biting her lip. As if it weren't bad enough, she felt the pressure increase followed by a sickening crack. Sintary cried out as she felt her wrist begin to break.

Itachi frown only increased as his eyes set with determination. He began to do the necessary hand signs to release the cuff, but they had other issues.

"Get down!" He exclaimed tossing his body over hers.

The building she had gone into blew up and the impact extended all the way out into their safe heaven. Out of the ashes, he felt enemy nin heading their way.

"Dammit," Itachi swore and immediately picked up Sintary. He tossed her over his shoulder and headed for the trees, running fast as he could away from their enemy. Itachi's red eyes scanned for any place he could find to hid Sintary while he took care of the enemy. He quickly found one and stashed Sintary away before setting up webs of genjutsu. It would by him enough time to get his partner out of that contraption and get them out of there.

"Itachi," Sintary breathed when he came back to her. She had broken into a cold sweat. "It's poison. That's why my skin is burning." Sintary panted holding her wrist.

"We need to get that off you. Now." Itachi said urgently as he knelt beside her.

He, again, preformed the hand signs quickly. This time he was able to release the seal. It broke apart and fell down on the ground. They were met with bubbly, burnt flesh all around her wrist.

"Holy shit," Sintary panted holding her wrist. "You have no idea what it feels like to be zapped with chakra." Her eyes became unfocused as she swayed a bit. "I feel dizzy…"

Itachi's eyes narrowed as he gripped her shoulders. "Sintary, heal yourself." He commanded firmly.

Her eyes slowly became focused again, and she nodded.

"Right, heal myself…" She said slowly.

Sintary's hand began to glow green as she began to extract most of the poison from her body. Sintary breathed slowly as she focused at the task at hand. Her wrist throbbed and honestly, she just wanted to collapse into an oblivion. All her nerve endings tingled and not in a pleasant way.

"I think I got most of it out." Sintary told him panting. "I can't be sure though."

Itachi nodded and pulled her onto his back. "We're done here anyway."

He immediately began racing through the trees again. There was no way she was dying on his watch. It wasn't just because she was his girlfriend, his lover. No one died on Itachi's watch so long as he could help it.

Itachi pushed himself even harder as he felt Sintary slipping. Her grip on him loosened as she began mumbling useless words. His body burned with protest, but he knew they couldn't be further from the gates.

"Just a little further," he muttered on his breath.

Itachi could see the shinobi guards waiting for him at the gates. They had sensed his alarming approach and were ready for anything. He also sensed a few medical kunoichi present, ready to assist if needed.

He came sliding to a halt after he jumped from the last tree. Itachi pulled Sintary off his back and quickly handed her to the medical nin.

"What are we dealing with?" One asked.

"Poison and sexual assault." Itachi told her.

With that information, the medical ninja rushed her off to the hospital for immediate attention.

One of the ninja looked at Itachi with slight worry on his face.

"Hey, Uchiha," he said. "What happened?"

Itachi turned his attention to him. "Later Kokuro. The Hokage will be expecting me." He said before vanishing to the tower.

* * *

 **Hi everyone! I bet none of you expected an update this quick! I hope enjoyed the story!**


	3. Chapter 3

****Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the quote below. I just own Sintary ^^ Also I do not own the other OC Kokuro. He's my friend's.**

* * *

"Living with anxiety is like being followed by a voice. It knows all your insecurities and uses them against you. It gets to the point when it's the loudest voice in the room. The **only** one you can hear."

-Unknown

* * *

Sintary remembered her first attack.

 _It was 11 years ago. Just after the Nine-Tailed fox attack. She as well as most of the village's children were hidden in the tunnels behind the faces of the mountains. The fighting had finally stopped, and they were allowed out. Parents came to collect their children until she was left._

 _"Don't lose faith," her academy sensei told her. "A lot of people were injured. They could have been taken to the hospital."_

 _"I want to go wait at the hospital then," Sintary said to her sensei._

 _"Are you sure that's what you want?" Her sensei asked knowing the horrors they could see at the hospital._

 _Sintary nodded her head. "Yes. I want to wait for them there."_

 _Her sensei sighed, but nodded. He headed over there with her. The hospital absolutely chaotic. Medic nin running in and out of rooms trying to frantically save anyone they could. There were battered shinobi in the waiting room and in the hallways. There were a ton injured, and even several dead already._

 _"What do the tags symbolize?" Sintary inquired looking at the tags on several shinobi._

 _"It's to help the medical nin go to the people who can be saved faster. Green means minor. Those are the people with bruising, minor cracks and fractures, scraps and scratches. Yellow means moderate risk. Those are the people with several cracked ribs that are close to the heart or the lungs. They also have wounds that are bleeding or that are still open with the risk of severe bleeding. That is also what people with minor head injuries are marked." Her sensei explained to her. "Red is the most severe. These are people who are bleeding badly from multiple wounds internally or externally. They receive the most attention to keep them alive."_

 _"What does black symbolize then?" Sintary asked though she had a feeling based on how her stomach twisted._

 _"Black… black means the person is either dead or is too close to dying to be saved. They are not to waste energy on." Her sensei told her solemnly._

 _Sintary slowly nodded as someone cried out. "Someone help! My wound just started bleeding again! It won't stop!" She heard a man scream._

 _She looked around. There wasn't a medical nin to save him._

 _"Is he gonna die?" Sintary asked her sensei._

 _Her sensei sighed. "He… he could if they don't stop the bleeding."_

 _"All they have to do is stop the bleeding?" Sintary asked as her eyes looked over the man._

 _"Yes, they'd have to sow the wound shut." Her sensei replied before looking at her moving form. "Sintary, you use really stay here, out of their way."_

 _"But no one's helping him." The little five-year-old said before kneeling in front of the man. "I just have to stop the blood…" she whispered looking at where he was holding his side._

 _Sintary gently moved his hand, ignoring whatever the man was saying as she looked at the gushing wound. She felt a surge of chakra – which she was just becoming familiar with – and suddenly the wound stopped pouring blood._

 _"Holy shit," the man said looking at the wound. He lifted up his shirt gently to see the wound still very open, but the amount of blood coming out was little to none. "What the hell did you do?" He asked just amazed._

 _"I don't know… but I… I don't think I can keep it up for very long. I feel tired…" Sintary told the man._

 _Her sensei quickly found a "free" medic and brought her over to the man._

 _"I thought you said he was bleeding pretty bad." The medic asked._

 _"I was. But this – this girl. She looked at the wound, and suddenly it stopped bleeding." The shinobi explained. "She said she can't hold it for very long though. That's why we need you to sow it up."_

 _The medic slowly nodded and started looking at the wound. "It looks like she circulating the blood around the wound…" She muttered looking a little more before placing a glowing, green hand over the opening and healing it easily. "There you are sir." She said getting up._

 _Sintary sighed, relieved at being able to release the hold she had._

 _"What's your name?" The medic asked her._

 _Sintary looked up at the young woman. "My name's Sintary Sacuna." She said quietly._

 _The medic looked thoughtful. "I didn't think the Sacuna family had a bloodline like this." She told the sensei._

 _"We don't know much about them in general. Kyostay and Nikaski kept to themselves for the most part. They were ANBU too, so only the Hokage knows they're specifics." He replied._

 _"Where are my parents?" Sintary interjected._

 _The medic looked down at her. "Your parents? I don't think I've seen them." She said._

 _Sintary looked down at that, clearly upset. The hospital doors slowly pushed open._

 _"We got two more!" A group of men called._

 _The medic swiftly headed over evaluate them. She didn't do anything elaborate but put her hand on their necks. Her hands slowly slid off their necks, and she shook her head._

 _Sintary's stomach twisted in a not as she took a few steps forward. Her heart stopped. She recognized those faces. In a moment, it felt like her heart was beating a mile a minute, and her breathing was quick and swallow. She felt her body shake uncontrollably, but she was frozen in place. She couldn't hear the outside world above her heart pounding. All she could hear was the voice inside her head._

 _'They're dead.' It said._

 _Sintary shook her head. 'No… they can't be. They're too strong for that.'_

 _'They were weak. And so are you.' It said._

 _'I'm just a kid!'_

 _'Your point? There was a kid who graduated at six. You're five and can barely through a punch. You're scrawny and weak. You won't even make it through the academy. Even if you do, you'll probably chicken out on your first mission and end up dead. You're too weak to defend yourself.'_

 _Sintary just wanted to curl up into a ball. She just wanted it all to stop. To shut her eyes and wake up from this nightmare. Instead, the world started spinning. She suddenly felt like she was drowning. She couldn't breathe. Her vision started growing dark and she felt like she was falling. She never felt the impact though; her sight was compromised as well as the rest of her senses._

Sintary sighed remembering how she felt upon awakening. She had been sluggish and drowsy. Like she felt now. Right now, she felt like she jumped from a cliff and lost her form causing her to belly flop. Everything ached. She had most certainly been drugged, she was sure of it. Her eyes felt heavy, but her heart felt like it was racing. Sintary suddenly couldn't breathe again. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up with warning. It wasn't a panic attack. She knew that. Sintary had only second to press the emergency button before she started arresting.

* * *

Itachi sighed leaving the Hokage's tower after debriefing. He couldn't tell the old man much because it had been Sintary to take down the enemy, Sintary had the chakra cuff, and Sintary was poisoned.

"Hey, Itachi!" Another shinobi called jumping down from where he had been perched on the tree nearby.

Itachi turned his attention to the dark haired male. "Kokuro." He greeted.

"I tried seeing Sintary, but they said she was asleep and to come back later," Kokuro said looking disappointed at that.

"We can go see her after dinner." Itachi told his comrade simply.

"Yeah, I guess. I wonder what your mom is cooking tonight." Kokuro said allowed placing his hands behind his head as they walked.

"You said like Shisui. You two like to eat our food." Itachi commented.

"Well, duh. Haven't you tasted your mother's food?" Kokuro said looking at the suppose genius.

Itachi languidly rolled his eyes. "Only the past 16 years of my life." He replied drily.

"Well then you should know her cooking is _so_ good!" The dark haired male praised. "I mean, I don't know a mother's cooking considering I'm the only one left of my clan, but if I did – it would be your mother's cooking."

"My mother's cooking is basically your mother's cooking." Itachi told him. "You've been with us for years now."

Kokuro was the last member of the Otsutski clan and to Itachi's understanding he was a distant relative. The village had very little information on that specific clan so there were gaps and hole that were hard to fill. While Kokuro was technically a free soul, most people associated him with the Uchiha family just because of the close relations. He did look like an Uchiha with the dark hair – while brown in nature not black – the pale skin, and dark eyes that oddly enough had the Sharingan beneath their depths. While the specifics were unknown, that was the defining characteristic that proved they were related somehow, someway.

Kokuro shrugged, looking indifferent. "Your mother always invited me." He retorted.

"She always invites Sintary too." Itachi replied.

"Of course she'd invite Sintary. Sintary's the only proof that you're not asexual!" Kokuro teased.

Itachi narrowed his eyes. The hairs on the back of Kokuro's neck stood up.

"Oh shit," Kokuro managed to say before ducking.

The brawl had begun.

"Hey! You two!" They suddenly heard another yell.

Kokuro and Itachi looked up from where they were locked in position. It was their cousin, Shisui.

"You know better than to fight in the streets of the compound. If you want to beat each other up, at least have the respects to do it in the training grounds we have." He scolded the two younger shinobi.

They immediately pulled away and looked at Shisui. "Sorry," the both muttered shoving their hands in their pockets.

Shisui slowly nodded. "Come on, Aunt Mikoto almost has dinner ready."

With that the three boys quickly headed to the main household.

* * *

"NISAN!"

A small ball of black and blue launched itself at Itachi, but the savvy ninja did not step aside. Instead he let the object hit him head on. The object currently nestled at his stomach was none other than his little brother, Sasuke.

"Nisan, I can't believe you're home! Mother said father said you'd been gone for a five days! And it's only been a day and a half!"

Itachi smiled softly down at his ototo. "It was Sintary and I on the mission, Sasuke. You know we're a very good team." He said.

"They're even better when I'm on the team," Kokuro interjected.

"No, you just slow them down," Shisui taunted earning a glare from the younger male. "Please, you don't scare me. Genius smenius." He said blowing him off.

Shisui's pretty face almost met an ugly fist.

Almost.

"Hey! No fighting!" Came the angry voice of a woman they had come to fear.

"Hehe, we were fighting, Uchiha-san!" Kokuro said sheepishly. "Right, Shisui?"

"Well, I wasn't the one that was throwing a punch," Shisui replied slyly,

Mikoto stared down the boys with a hard look and a hand on her hip. "I work too hard around this house to have you boys rough housing in it. If you ruin anything, you will feel my wrath. Got it?"

She got all their compliances before breaking into a smile. "Good, dinner's ready then. Oh, and it's so great to have you home early Itachi." The Uchiha Monarch said sweetly.

* * *

"Dinner was delicious, Uchiha-san!" Kokuro said leaning back on his hands.

"I did miss your cooking while we were gone, mother." Itachi told her.

Mikoto smiled at him. "I know you did Itachi. By the way, where is Sintary?" She asked.

"At the hospital. The mission was… it was difficult for her." Itachi said finally deciding on his careful words.

"We're going to visit her after our stomachs settle," Kokuro told her.

Mikoto slowly nodded to all of this. "I do hope she's okay."

"She'll be—"

"Itachi, Kokuro, we're needed at the hospital. An enemy nin got into the hospital and tried to kill a patient. We need to detain him immediately," another member of the clan told them.

Itachi and Kokuro nodded quickly getting up and dashing to the hospital.

'Sintary please be okay,' Itachi thought as the rushed to the hospital.

* * *

 **Thank you to KnightsRoses and Sweet Petit for following/favorite-ing the story! I do hope all you guys like it. Sorry it kinda jumped around. I had to make sure to get Itachi's part in there as well as Sintary's. They went side by side really. R &R's would be great thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

****Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the quote below. I just own Sintary ^^ Also I do not own the other OC Kokuro. He's my friend's.**

 **Side note: This chapter contains a very long flashback. I do apologize for it being like the entire story, but it's really necessary to showcase the relationship of the three characters. Bare with me! I know you'll love it!**

* * *

"Hospitals are places that you have to stay in for a long time, even if you are a visitor. Time doesn't seem to pass in the same way in hospitals as it does in other places. Time seems to almost not exist in the same way as it does in other places."

-Pedro Almodovar

* * *

Time basically stopped when Itachi entered the hospital. The hospital was supposed to be a safe place for the injured and sick. He had never been admitted into the hospital, but he had routine checks because of his mother's pushing (she had to push him into a room to get checked). The staff had always been polite and efficient. But here and now, it was utter chaos.

Eyes bled red as the men searched the area looking for malevolent chakra. It led straight to a room with medics surrounding a patient, trying to protect him or her.

Itachi immediately sensed the chakra of the person they were trying to save: Sintary.

His eyes narrowed while the rest of his face remained placid. He would send this man into oblivion for attempting to kill his beloved.

Kokuro beat him to it though.

The dark haired male immediately launched himself at the enemy, sending them into the wall. The enemy swung Kokuro into the wall next to them, shoving him through it this time. Itachi and Shisui wasted no time in attacking the ninja. They, too, eventually caused another hole in the wall.

Finally, out of the hospital walls, the men were able to unleash more of their attacks and get the enemy further from civilians. It was then, Itachi noticed something was dangerously wrong with his companion.

"Shit, Kokuro," Shisui muttered noticing it as well.

"Kokuro, keep it together." Itachi said watching his friend in the forest.

Kokuro growled and his Sharingan began to swirl. The ninja himself started twisting, and Itachi felt his stomach drop. He had seen this once before and knew how deadly his comrade would get. This was his Secret Wind Style Art: Fujin's Breath jutsu.

"Shisui! Get out of the vicinity and make sure no one is within a ten-mile radius of this area." Itachi barked. Shisui paused looking at his cousin confused. "Go. _NOW!"_ Itachi commanded.

Itachi felt his cousin take off swiftly, leaving the ANBU captain alone with the enemy and his unhinged partner. His eyes watched as Kokuro became his cyclones. He felt the air become dense with chakra. Then the winds started picking up and trees started getting cut into logs. Itachi knew Kokuro wouldn't be able to stop until he was exhausted. He remembered the last time all too clearly.

* * *

 _They were only ten._

 _Itachi had no idea how the village leaders had decided on letting three children into the Chunin Exams at only ten._

 _Okay, maybe he did._

 _He was the Uchiha prodigy. He had mastered several techniques before even entering the Academy at 6. It was an easy task to ace every single exam he had been given. He had been valedictorian of his class when he graduated at 7. He had an extremely easy time learning new techniques and jutsu. The quickness of his schooling hadn't surprised him, but he had wished they could have taught him more._

 _Kokuro was another prodigy. He had been salutatorian of that same class. Considering his roots dug into the Uchiha family, it shouldn't have shocked many people. But so many were still in awe of producing two prodigies for the same class. They had been more rivals than remotely friends at that young age._

 _Sintary had been a different story. Her painfully pacifistic ways had caused her to start to fall behind whereas Itachi's ways are what made him succeed. He had seen the like-minded kunoichi and had done something he hadn't his whole childhood – he befriended her. They had talked about the war and of the attack on the village. She had shared a secret with him: she had a striking affinity for blood jutsu. She had only used it once, but its power had scared her to the point of a breakdown. When the village enrolled her into the Academy, she had fought tooth and nail not to go. She professed she liked to learn, but she didn't know if she wanted to be a shinobi after seeing her parents' death._

 _Itachi had convinced her of his thinking eventually, and the two trained. Itachi worked her day and night to get her to graduate on time. Sintary had trusted everything Itachi said and did. It only fueled their bond to grow. In no time, they both could see the potential she had as a strong kunoichi._

 _It was during that time Itachi had seen Sintary had her highest and at her lowest. He had seen her attacks and knew the dangers of having such a condition in the shinobi line of work. He tried to work it out of her, but knew that this was the mark the war and the death of her parents left on her soul. There was no way to remove it. Instead he taught her ways to lie about it, and he worked with her to control it. Itachi would push her to an attack, only to command her out of it._

 _His confidence became hers._

 _Her passion became his._

 _His strength became hers._

 _Her love became his._

 _His life became hers._

 _Her life became his._

 _At the end, it was hard to imagine their lives without each other, even if they were so young. Itachi had used his father's influence to convince the Academy to let Sintary take the graduation exam again. This time she passed with flying colors and graduated with Itachi and Kokuro._

 _They had been put on a team together right away with their sensei. The team moved up the ranks in missions fairly easily. Their key was using their difference in jutsu to their advantages. Sintary even started taking up medical ninjutsu considering how intense their missions were getting. One mission had been guarding the Fire Daimyo a year after graduation. They had made a name for themselves. Their powers and talent beginning to emulate those of the legendary Sannin._

 _That was the reason they were currently in the Forest of Death._

 _The first test, the exam, had been a breeze for the three of them. Absolute child play. The second shouldn't have been much different. Except there were… some complications._

 _The team of three had targeted a Kirigakure team. Itachi saw them as an easy target and was quickly proven wrong. The team had set up allies with other outside teams. They had planned to overpower the prodigy team from the Leaf._

 _They had almost succeeded._

 _Itachi was running low on chakra after fending off two teams of his own. Sintary was handling her own, but was running out of energy and tricks. One of the opposing members waited for an opening and a surprise burst of chakra came from Kokuro gave him that. The enemy nin tossed Sintary into trees, trapping her under one. Sintary didn't have the brute strength to push the tree off even with her chakra. The taunted Sintary, calling her a pretty face, but too frail to be a shinobi. They tormented her into promising if they let her live, she would quit._

 _That had been too much for comrade to here._

 _Kokuro unleashed his Kekkei Genkai in order to get those creeps away from his friend. He felt himself start to spin, and after that… he wasn't really sure what happened._

 _Itachi remembered the event vividly._

 _Kokuro transformed into a cyclone, his body becoming unrecognizable within the tornado. Itachi would never forget the chilling atmosphere that had followed Kokuro's jutsu. His enemies feared for their life and immediately fled the vicinity. Some had gotten away. Anyone who had taken to the trees had been caught in the wind storm that gathered with Kokuro's cyclone. When they came out… they had been torn to ribbons. Nothing left but blood staining the ground._

 _Trapped with horror, Itachi barely noticed the pile of tree limbs coming down upon him. Too sluggish from his fight, Itachi managed to cover himself before the pile buried him._

 _Itachi wasn't sure how long the storm lasted. He had shut his eyes and covered his ears – whether to block out the screams of the storm or the screams of the dying ninja he would never admit to. He only remembered after terrifying jutsu ceased he heard a body collapse which he assumed was Kokuro's. He heard Sintary's struggle to get out from other the tree._

 _Then he felt chakra signatures cautiously come back to scene. Itachi activated his Sharingan to see the Kirigakure team approach Sintary again. One pulled her out from under the tree by her foot, hanging her upside down._

 _"Your friend sure gave us quite a show. Too bad there's no one to protect you now." He heard a gruff voice say._

 _"You can stay with us though. You know, since both your friends are probably dead or trapped for good." Another said sounding pleased._

 _Itachi's skin prickled at the feeling of a dark aura heading towards their area. He knew they had to get out of there and quick. But he'd never be able to take down three more ninja on such low chakra reservoirs. There was no choice._

 _"Sintary!" He called from behind his pile of rubble. "Use the jutsu!"_

 _Sintary instantly protest. "No, Itachi! I can't use it! It's too dangerous!"_

 _"Sintary! Just use the jutsu!" His voice left no room for argument._

 _As Itachi started working his thankfully lean body out of the tree limbs, his neck hairs prickled again at the darkness. This came from Sintary's jutsu._

 _Itachi climbed out of the rubble at least and looked at the sight around him. The trees around them were up rooted, tossed, cut, broken. The area was completely ruined. The ground was stained with blood all centered around one area._

 _Kokuro laid in that area, chest down. Itachi was relieved to see Sintary crawl over to her fallen friend. He saw she had something in her right hand: the other scroll. More relief flood Itachi's tense body. They had both scrolls._

 _Sintary looked up at her squad leader in this death rooted forest. Her breathing was supposed to be deep and calming, but instead was short and swallow. She had cracked ribs from the tree. But there was no time to lick wounds. Itachi still felt that sinister chakra growing closer to them. They needed to move, exhausted or not._

 _"You feel it too, don't you?" Sintary asked panting._

 _Itachi nodded. "Can you move?" He asked_

 _"Not as swift as you require of me, but I think I can manage to the tower." Sintary told him, fear clear in her eyes._

 _"Sintary, now's not the time for a break down." Itachi told her plainly._

 _"I've already had like 5, Itachi. I don't think I have the energy to have another one without passing out," Sintary joked slightly as she stood slowly._

 _Together they pulled Kokuro up. Itachi mostly supported the weight of their comrade, but Sintary stayed on the other side for stability. The battered squad moved onward towards the tower. Their mildly slow pace allowed them to gather their chakra. The chakra Itachi sensed had stopped once they started walking, putting him at mild ease. Sintary eventually pulled out soldier pills for them to take. The squad was the first to reach the tower and only before noon that day._

 _They had set another record._

 _They collapsed in the safety the tower brought, both of them panting from being utterly exhausted. They were far from done though. Itachi dragged Kokuro over to the side as Sintary started to heal herself. She then made her own way over to where Itachi was._

 _"Do you have enough chakra to do the scrolls?" Sintary asked her partner._

 _"No," Itachi told her truthfully. "I think we have enough to do it together."_

 _Sintary looked at him softly and nodded. They sat down cross-legged across from each other and joined their hands together. Their hands then meshed together as they performed the necessary hand signs to activate the scroll. Sintary jumped as the scrolls started crackling and smoking._

 _"Well, aren't you two cozy while Kokuro's out cold."_

 _Both nin relaxed upon hearing their sensei's voice. Sintary realized what he meant because had launched herself at Itachi and had her head under his neck, her arms wrapped around his waist. The kunoichi blushed and sat back on her knees._

 _Their sensei scratched his temple looking at the three of them. One completely out and chakra drained, another drained and on the verge of passing out, and the remaining drained but somehow would stay awake during all of this until his teammates were safe._

 _"So, who's up for some food and some rest?" Their sensei asked almost laughing as he saw tense shoulders relax even more._

 _They had four and a half days of resting and repair. Kokuro woke up in the middle of that night. He had been out of it and still weak, but ready to take on anything. Sintary had dragged herself out of her bed and over to Kokuro's. The mere weight of her body knocked him back down. Itachi was shocked when he felt a tang of jealous seeing Sintary get in bed with Kokuro. He knew the two had a sibling bond. No one would ever share the bond he and Sintary had so he shouldn't have felt a threat. Especially from a teammate he had started considering his cousin and possibly a friend._

 _The fifth day came at last._

 _The whole time they were… wherever they were, they hadn't seen the teams come in. The Leaf team had been pulled from their room to a round concrete room. They assembled in single file lines by team. There had been only been three teams to pass._

 _Three out of fourteen._

 _The next test would take place in a month, giving each team time to prepare. It would be held tournament style._

* * *

 _Sintary remembered feeling the anxiety of the fight. Her team had trained diligently together, trying to enhance the individual. Itachi warned both of them to keep their deadly jutsu hidden from spectators. Sintary had a horrible feeling in her gut as she looked down into the arena that she would have to use hers. She would be in two fights. It was set up where the Konoha squad members were individually paired against a Suna squad member and whoever won those individual rounds went up against a Iwagakure squad member. There was absolutely no way she was going to win – or even survive – if she didn't use her bloodline. Kokuro, on the other hand, would certainly benefit from not using it to its fullest._

 _Sintary was paired against a male who was very bulky. She had never felt so small, not even with her teammates. Her boys were physically stronger than her, but she never felt… tiny compared to them. They were slender, not bulky. She remembered how the Kirigakure men had been big as well, and they had thrown her through trees. Her heart pounded as she stood in front of this man. She felt she couldn't breathe again._

 _'No, I can do this.' Sintary thought to herself._

 _'You seriously think you're going to beat this guy?' She heard that voice talk back._

 _'Yes. I'm going to win.' Sintary chanted in her head._

 _'You're gonna die.'_

 _'I am not! No one's going to die.'_

 _'He might. You could so easily kill him if you want to win quickly.'_

 _'No one has to die!' Sintary thought before feeling a large fist collide with her head._

 _Sintary's body rolled on the ground, and she remained unmoving. The proctor was about to call it when Sintary slowly got back up. She shook her head, which was dripping with blood from her crack skull. To the crowd's amazement, Sintary stood to her feet and they watched the blood stop dripping without her moving a healing hand. The brute frowned at that. He dashed towards her, and Sintary didn't even block the attack as he sent himself into the air and slammed his leg down on her back. The two attacked would have sent any shinobi unconscious. Again, the proctor went to call it, but Sintary got onto her feet._

 _"Dammit! Just make it easy and quite now, girlie!" Her opponent yelled. "You've gotta be feeling the pain. It's too much for you handle."_

 _Sintary's head rolled against her shoulders, and she looked at him._

 _"I don't feel any pain." She said. "You will though."_

 _Suddenly the ninja felt electricity through his nerve endings. More surprisingly, his own fist collided with his head. Another went to his stomach. He felt himself jump into the air and go hurdling towards the ground. He landed on his head. He groaned slowly pushing himself, but he only made it to his knees. His head suddenly exploded with pain – and not from the blow he took recently. This was that same electricity that had invaded his body. He gritted his teeth and looked at the wench just standing there watching him._

 _"You…. Fu-…." He grumbled before he passed out._

 _Sintary remembered feeling the silence surrounding the arena has they looked into her fight. She hadn't even touched the guy – other than him punching the delights out of her twice. Yet, he was the one on the ground, not her._

 _The proctor waited a good amount of time before calling the fight. He glanced at Sintary, and she sensed he was now weary of her._

 _'Good.' Sintary thought. 'Maybe they'll remember I'm on one of the best teams in Konoha for a reason.'_

 _She numbly made her way back up to where the other tourneys were waiting their turns. The others quickly got out of her way as she shifted from one foot to the other. Sintary soon found herself resting her head on Itachi's shoulder. Kokuro's name was called as was the female member of the team._

 _"Good luck Ko," Sintary said tiredly._

 _In the end, Itachi's first opponent backed out as did Sintary's second. Kokuro fought both of his battles – and nearly killed both of the opponents. Itachi's second fight went without much chaos. They were all ushered down to the center of the stadium once Itachi's fight ended. Sintary stood between her boys feeling the pressure of everyone baring down at them. Suddenly, the crowd bursts into cheers and woes. There had been bets won and lost; hearts struck with fear and admiration. The three of them had been promoted to Chunin status. Kokuro jumped for joy. Sintary smiled feeling relaxed and overjoyed. She, a little girl by most standards, had taken and passed the Chunin exams with records in her name – well the team name._

* * *

All the pain she faced in that damn arena she had been able to block out using another one of her bloodline traits. She could control the nervous and circulatory system of living creatures. The evolution of lightning and water essentially.

This was a completely different experience.

Sintary felt like she had used her own techniques on herself. Her body felt like it was on fire. Her chest _burned_ with raw pain.

What the fuck had happened?

The feeling of her heart pounding and her neck hairs standing on edge reminded the injured kunoichi. From the way her chest felt, she had a feeling she had under gone a cardiac arrest induced by an allergic reaction to medication... or whatever had been given intravenously to her.

Sintary rapidly blinked her eyes, trying to clear her vision and gather her surroundings. She could sense a battle going on.

It hit her then, too. Someone had tried to kill her. Someone here in the hospital.

Instantly she was sent into a frenzy. She couldn't move much due to her current state, but she threatened those who came near her out of pure fright.

"I swear to _fucking god_ , if any of you come near me, I will send you all to hell!" Sintary spat ferociously.

She could feel her heart pounding again, though probably from an attack not from any cardiac problem. The medics tried approaching her, hands up and ever calm. Sintary wouldn't have it though. Sintary made them move back with her bloodline, warning them over and over again.

"Sintary!" She heard a man call out for her.

She watched as he set down someone else, and started towards her. Sintary had a feeling she knew the man, but her memory was fuzzy. She couldn't remember who he was.

"Stay away from me!" She screamed at him.

"Sintary." His firm, warm voice commanded. "Calm. Down. The threat has been taken care of." His voice getting softer and filled with concern as he got closer.

Sintary slowly looked up at the man in front of her, her narrowed eyes softening.

"Itachi?"

* * *

 **Thank you to KnightsRoses, Sweet Petit, arigarciar, Ijustdon'tcare132, KyuubiNoPuma, and pika-78 for following/favorite-ing the story! I do appreciate all the feedback I can get. Please, please, please leave reviews. It does help me write more when I know my audience is enjoying my story.**

 **Thanks again for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

****Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the quote below. I just own Sintary ^^ Also I do not own the other OC Kokuro. He's my friend's.**

 **Side note: I was sick while writing the end of this, so I apologize if it's kinda blah. There is another flashback! Again, sorry. I'm just trying to build relationships!**

* * *

"Once I was seven years old my momma told me

go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely.

Once I was seven years old.

It was a big big world, but we thought we were bigger

Pushing each other to the limits, we were learning quicker…"

- _7 years by Lukas Graham_

* * *

Itachi wished they were seven years old again. He truly did. Things were… a tad easier than they were now.

"Itachi?" Sintary whispered looking up at her dark haired lover.

Itachi wrapped his arms around her gently as she buried her face in his chest, clutching his shirt. He felt her shake as she started to cry.

"Oh god, Itachi. What the hell happened to me?" She whispered with a mouth full of sobs.

"An enemy ninja injected something into you, and you had a reaction to it. It was a severe reaction that caused you to have a cardiac arrest. The medics were able to bring you back, minimizing the damage the best they could at the time. There's still work for them to do though. They were trying to help you when you woke up and got caught up in an attack," Itachi told her gently running a hand through her hair. "They need you to calm down so you don't have another cardiac episode though."

"Sacuna-san," one took a step forward. "We would like to give you something to calm you down."

Sintary clutched Itachi tighter. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't think clearly.

Itachi looked down at her still stroking her hair. "Sintary, she asked you a question. Can they give you something to relax?" He asked her

Sintary gave a very tiny nod.

"Sacuna-san, can you look at me? It'll help you relax if you watch me put it in." The medic informed her.

Sintary gently positioned herself so she could watch the medic while still cling onto Itachi. The medic showed her the vial before pulling some out into a syringe.

"It won't make someone like you drowsy, but it will make you much more relaxed." The medic told her as she injected the medication into the IV.

Sintary felt the coldness of the drug invade her veins. Her shoulders relaxed as Sintary sighed with relief. All the tension, all the anxiety she felt, it just faded away. She actually felt calm.

Sintary looked up at Itachi. "I actually feel amazing…" Sintary said quietly.

Itachi gave a very small smile with warm eyes. "That's great Sintary." He said quietly.

Sintary scooted over. "Come here," she said motioning to the space in the cot.

"Sintary," Itachi said unsure.

He looked at the medic who just nodded, and he slid into the cot with her. Sintary immediately curled up against him. Itachi wrapped his arms around her, keeping her close to him. They didn't talk. They just laid there together. Eventually the nurse came back up to them.

"Sacuna-san? We have a room to move you to. Is it okay if we move you?" The nurse asked her.

Sintary gave a small nod, just resting against Itachi. She felt so calm, she couldn't believe it. She didn't remember the last time she felt so content.

Once in their room, Sintary looked at the nurse. "Can you close the blinds please?" She asked gently.

The woman complied and did as her patient asked before leaving the two alone.

"Why did you ask for the blinds to be closed?" Itachi inquired looking down at his lover.

"Because you're a very private man, Itachi." Sintary told him. "You'd never let me do this out there, or wherever people could see us."

Before Itachi could probe her further, Sintary leaned up and kissed his soft lips. The kiss was light, leaving him room to pull away if he wanted, but it was clearly loving. Itachi almost thought about pulling away, however, he couldn't deny her. Not in the state she was in. Itachi leaned in more and pressed his lips firmer against hers. One hand traveled up her side and gently rested to cup her cheek. The kiss, while sweet, didn't last very long. They were both tired and both their bodies demanded rest.

Sintary pulled away first, settling her head underneath his chin. "You don't have to stay here if you don't want to." She told him quietly.

"And if I want to?" Itachi whispered.

He felt Sintary smile against his neck. "I'd really like that." She said quietly.

Sintary let her fingers probe against his body to see if he was hurt. She made it seem like she was caressing him, but he was too smart for her.

Itachi grabbed her hand gently. "I'm fine." He said. "You should be worrying about yourself."

"I heard there were holes in the wall. You should really get checked out." Sintary urged him.

Itachi shook his head. "I didn't get tossed around. Kokuro did." That reminded Itachi. "I should probably check on him. Maybe he's awake."

Sintary nodded and kissed him again. "Go check on him. I'd come, but they don't want me up quite yet."

Itachi nodded and slowly got out of the bed. Sintary took in the sight of him stretching. The way his muscles flexed under his black T-shirt. Sintary hummed happily, loving who she decided to be with. Itachi turned his head back to look at her with a small smile.

"I'll be back shortly," he told her.

Sintary nodded and rolled onto her back. "I'll be here," she said with a small smile on her lips.

Itachi smirked a bit at that and left the room. He walked down to the nurses' station and asked for Kokuro's room number. They told him before he headed on his way. A ghost of a smile still on his lips. He would have never pictured his life turning out like this. Itachi hadn't expected on finding a woman who he even liked. He never thought he'd find a woman who complimented him let alone he admired. Itachi had thought he would fight the clan's elders for as long as he could before he'd eventually have to let them select a bride for him. He knew as heir to the clan, he'd have to have a wife whether he really wanted to or not. Itachi just… never imagined actually falling in love with someone.

Itachi soon stood in front of Kokuro's room. He took a breath to center himself. His face went to its usual indifference look. He politely knocked on the door before opening it.

"Hey, Itachi!" Kokuro said with a mouth full of food.

Itachi entered the room and closed it behind him. "I see you're doing fine."

Kokuro nodded finishing what was in his mouth. "Yeah, the medics said I just needed rest and food."

Itachi nodded taking a spot up against the wall. "You don't remember what happened do you?" He asked quietly.

Kokuro rose an eyebrow looking at his friend. "We chased after the bad guy, and we were in the forest…" he said slowly. "Then I woke up here."

Itachi sighed softly. "You lost control." He stated plainly.

Kokuro looked taken aback and confused. "I… what?" He shook his head in denial. "No. That's not true. That hasn't happened since we our initiation into ANBU."

"Kokuro it just happened a couple hours ago." Itachi told him. "You turned into a cyclone again, and we had to evacuate fifty people within the ten-mile radius to ensure you wouldn't hurt anyone."

That hurt Kokuro a bit. They had to move fifty people… because of him? Because he had been a threat? He shook his head. "Itachi, I didn't—"

"You didn't mean for it to happen," Itachi finished. "But it did Kokuro. Last time that jutsu was unleashed for kill six ninja and ripped the forest up for five miles. You let your emotions control you. You're too openly emotional."

"At least I express my emotions!" Kokuro suddenly yelled. "Would it kill you to show some!? You're all polite and formal. You're so distant from the rest of us. I highly doubt Sintary even knows who you really are! You don't even publicly show her affection! The only way I even know you two are a thing is because you show a tad more when we're around your family or by ourselves. That's seriously the only way because you seldom show anything. Hell, you show more emotions with Sasuke than you even do Sintary!"

Itachi looked at him, his face still stoic to anyone who didn't know him. However, Kokuro did know him, and staring at his best friend he noticed an angry glint in his eyes.

"Do you know what would happen to Sintary if any one of my, or even the clan's, enemies found out she and I were remotely close?" Itachi asked. Again, to anyone but those who knew the Uchiha genius, his voice sounded cold and calm. "They would take her and torture her until they got whatever they wanted from us. Then they would kill her without remorse. My little brother is not in the field yet, and therefore, there is little harm that can come to him inside our clan's borders. If I were to be distant to my brother it would raise alarm that there is something wrong with me, Kokuro. I would be under the scrutiny of both the clan and the village – more so than I _already_ am. So," Itachi paused, "in order to protect those I care about, I have to not show I care about them."

Kokuro was silent for a while, wise enough not to retort back. Instead, he switched topics. "How is she?"

Itachi felt his shoulders relax, having not realized they had tensed. "She'll live."

Kokuro rolled his eyes. "Duh. But like, how is she?" He asked.

Itachi sighed. "She went into cardiac arrest from whatever the enemy gave her. Then she had a panic attack and was threatening the nurses… they were finally able to calm her down with medication."

The dark haired nin nodded. "Can I see her?"

His cousin nodded. "Yes. She would like that."

Kokuro quickly finished his food before getting out of the bed. "Let's go then!"

The two deadliest ninja in Konoha headed over o their teammates room, only the find it closed with a sign on it that read: "Doctor present. Do not enter."

Itachi frowned seeing that. He felt the person's chakra and frowned more. The boys headed back towards the nurses' station.

"Why is Ibiki Morino in Sintary Sacuna's room?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, he's not a doctor." Kokuro butted in.

The medic looked at him calmly. "As you both probably know, Sacuna-san had a panic attack. When we see such events occur, we have to report them to the Hokage. Usually the squad leader, or captain does the evaluation. But unfortunately…" she trailed off.

"Unfortunately what?" Kokuro asked.

"I'm too close to Sintary… we both are." Itachi finished piecing it together.

The nurse nodded. "So, he sent down the next person which is Morino-san."

"How long will they be?" Itachi asked quickly.

"It's hard to say. It is a full evaluation so it could take a while," she replied.

Itachi nodded. "Notify us when she is done. Let's go Kokuro." Itachi said and swiftly left.

* * *

The two boys waited for an hour. It was hard to just sit around while they waited.

Kokuro looked at Itachi. "You should go home," he suggested. "It's passed ten already. It was a long day for you. You need to rest."

"I can't rest knowing she's still undergoing that test," Itachi replied looking at him.

"You need to. Look, I'll be here through the night. I'll be here when Sintary comes out of that test. You can come back tomorrow morning," Kokuro urged.

Itachi sighed. He was a bit tired. His body was practically begging him to call it a night already.

"Seriously, cuz. I'll watch over her," Kokuro assured him.

Itachi finally nodded. "Okay… I'll go home."

"Good, now, shoo!" The former waved his hands prompting the latter to leave.

He watched his friend leave and sighed. Everyone knew shinobi with mental illness were eventually stripped of their status and forced to live as civilians. Maybe Itachi, being her captain, would be able to have some say in it. Her anxiety didn't affect her quality in missions. It was the after the missions that these attacks came about. It was almost like post-traumatic stress – which ninja frequently experienced. Kokuro sighed. Maybe they were out to get Sintary… maybe this was just some twisted game for them.

The worried nin wouldn't find anything out for another hour when the nurse alerted him that Sintary was now available. Kokuro leaped from his bed and ran to her room.

"Sintary!" He exclaimed shoving open the door.

Her friend heard a sniffle, and his heart sunk.

Kokuro headed over to the bed and gently sat down at the edge of the bed. He slowly made his own way into the bed so he could lay next to her.

"What happened?" He asked her gently.

"I had to go through a psych eval." His friend replied quietly.

"We heard that, but like, what happened?" Kokuro asked her.

"I had to go through with it, Kokuro!" Sintary exclaimed just so upset. "He said I can do it the easy way or the hard way. The hard way would probably scar me for life he said, and I wouldn't have a chance of being a shinobi after that. So, I went the easy way. I answered them truthfully…"

"Did he tell you anything when you left?" Kokuro inquired, anxious to know.

Sintary shook her head. "Not about the diagnoses or the outcome. He said there will be an investigation opened about my case."

"They'll probably call in Itachi at the very least. He is the ANBU captain, and our squad leader. He'll be able to straighten them out." Kokuro stated his faith in their friend.

"But they may think his judgement has been compromised. We've known each other for so long… they may think he'll side in my favorite because we're friends." Sintary expressed her undying worry.

"This is Itachi Uchiha we're talking about. Itachi always acts in the best interest for the village first. If he thinks it's a danger to the village for you to be in the field, he'll say so. He says it as it is. He's not one to sway his opinions very easily on." Kokuro assured her as he rubbed her back.

Sintary slowly nodded, submitting to that idea.

"Do you remember how we became friends?" Kokuro suddenly asked changing the topic.

Sintary felt a small smile spread across her face. "I do…"

* * *

 _Sintary had been training with Itachi to pass her academy exam. His merciful mother had stopped them for a lunch break. The young boy had gone inside to grab their food and some water, prompting Sintary to stay outside to relax._

 _At the same time, the village was moving Kokuro from the orphanage to the Uchiha clan. The academy instructor had claimed he saw hints of the Sharingan in the boy's eyes during the final exam. The Hokage and elders dug into Kokuro's family history, finding it torn to pieces and hard to interpret. They had found several documents stating the Otsutski clan had the Sharingan as well as two other Doujutsu techniques that they hadn't been able to read. The Hokage decided it was in Kokuro's best interest to move into the Uchiha clan where he could be properly trained._

 _They hadn't bothered informing the clan leader, Fugaku._

 _Fugaku was outside, furious with the village elders and the Hokage. Sintary hid behind some of the landscape they had to get a closer look. She used a trick Itachi had taught her to enhance her hearing a bit._

 _"You are not throwing an outsider into my clan!" She heard the clan leader exclaimed livid._

 _"He is not an outsider, Fugaku," the Hokage replied calmly. "We have found record that his clan is able to use the Uchiha clan's Doujutsu."_

 _"Have you seen it for yourselves? Itachi's six and still doesn't show any signs of activating his yet. There's no way this kid could possibly have activated it already." No one would out do his kid._

 _"We have seen it," the elder woman stated. "When we watched the graduation exam."_

 _"What are we listening to?" A boy's voice whispered in her ear._

 _Sintary jumped and looked back at the young boy. He had short, black hair styled similarly to Shisui's – Itachi's cousin from what he told her. It was clear the boy was starting to grow it out though._

 _"What? How did you get back here?" Sintary asked in a hushed voice._

 _"I walked…. You weren't that hard to find." The boy said and looked her over. "Hey, aren't you Sintary Sacuna?"_

 _Sintary looked at him for a minute. "Yeah, you're Kokuro Otsutski, the one they're talking about, right?"_

 _The boy nodded. "Yeah. Lord Hokage wants me to have some form a family. They said I could be an Uchiha."_

 _Sintary gave him a wayward look. "You can't just 'be an Uchiha.'" She said_

 _"Uhhh, apparently I can," Kokuro said smugly. "You, on the other hand, could never be an Uchiha." He teased._

 _"Hey! If you can be an Uchiha, so can I!" Sintary exclaimed defensively crossing her arms across her chest._

 _Kokuro smirked at her. "Oh, yeah, prove it!" He said getting into a battle stance._

 _Sintary followed his lead and prepared for the worst._

 _They two started going at it with basic techniques. Sintary was standing her own, but Kokuro clearly had the upper hand. Sintary glared with determination and continued forward._

 _"Hey!" Itachi called, coming up to the scene. "What is going on here?" He asked looking at the two._

 _Kokuro immediately wrapped Sintary in a loose, friendly choke hold. "We're just sparing for fun. That's what friends do right?"_

 _Itachi blinked looking at them. "Sintary, you're friends with Kokuro?"_

 _Sintary looked up at Kokuro's beaming eyes. "Uh, yeah… I guess we are." Sintary said before turning her attention back to Itachi._

 _"Kokuro, what are you doing in my yard?" Itachi asked turning his attention back to the other boy._

 _"I'm moving in!" Kokuro exclaimed quite happily._

 _Itachi looked at him. "Excuse me? Who said anything about this?"_

 _"The Hokage. Apparently, I'm part Uchiha." He said not understanding his family history yet._

 _Itachi narrowed his eyes, thinking._

 _"Look, Lord Hokage is explain everything to Uchiha-sama. He'll probably explain everything to you." Kokuro said. "Don't dwell on it. Let's just all be friends!"_

 _Itachi looked at the optimistic boy in front of him. How could any shinobi be as happy as him? So carefree and so enthusiastic. Maybe making friends with this boy would be good for him._

 _Afterall, mother did say to make friends._

* * *

 **Thank you to KnightsRoses, Sweet Petit, arigarciar, Ijustdon'tcare132, KyuubiNoPuma, pika-78, and Rose23527 for following/favorite-ing the story! I do appreciate all the feedback I can get. Please, please, please leave reviews. It does help me write more when I know my audience is enjoying my story.**

 **Thanks again for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

****Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the quote below. I just own Sintary ^^ Also I do not own the other OC Kokuro. He's my friend's.**

 **Wow! This was a whooping 8 pages for you guys! I had most of it done on day one... but the lemon at the end took a while to create. So, it's nothing much, but it is there. Viewer discretion advised!**

* * *

 _"Best Relationship: Talk like best friends, play like children, argue like husband and wife, protect each other like brother and sister."_

 _-Unknown_

* * *

Sintary and Kokuro were released from the hospital the next morning with requirements of at least two days off for rest. But they couldn't rest so easily. Sintary had to give her mission report to the Hokage.

"The target was incredibly intelligent. He found out I was a kunoichi by just the way I walked and carried myself. He placed a black cuff around my wrist that sucked my chakra reservoirs dry. It disoriented me enough for him to get an advantage on me. He –" Sintary swallowed and bit her lip slightly.

"You can skip that part. The medical report says plently," Lord Third excused her.

Sintary nodded. "I caught him off guard by stabbing him in the eye. It gave me enough time to slam his head into a wall. From there I grabbed a sword he kept in his room. His physique made it rather difficult to get a clean shot. Eventually, I did kill him and escape from the compound."

The Hokage slowly took a drag from his pipe and looked over what had been recorded by Itachi.

"Your team captain states you two were followed by enemies is that correct?" He asked

Sintary nodded. "Yes, sir. The compound exploded and enemy nin were upon us. We fled."

"At the same time the cuff started burning your flesh and breaking it. Why do you suppose our target would want that to happen?" He asked.

Sintary was taken aback by the question, but thought it through. "I can only think of to weaken his opponents further. It must have either been triggered by his death or my leaving the compound." Her eyes scanned the floor as she thought. "Do you believe he has more kunoichi hidden somewhere and the cuffs were a way to keep them imprisoned?"

"It is possible. But you said that compound exploded, meaning they are all too likely dead." He replied slowly. "Had you been able to successfully kill him like you were told to, we could have sent a retrieval squad to extract them."

Sintary tried not to flinch at the harsh words. "I apologize sir. I did not realize the mission was of greater purpose."

"No, you didn't. As a ninja your missions always serve a greater purpose – you, yourself, as a shinobi, serve a greater purpose. None of this is just meniscal, mind-numbing work. It is all for the good of the village." Lord Third spoke.

Sintary nodded and bowed her head. "My sincerest apologizes."

The Third Hokage nodded his head at that. "I'm sure Ibiki has told you there will be an investigation on your… mental state."

Sintary bit the inside of her lip once more to keep herself calm. "He did sir."

"You will be suspended from missions until further notice, understood?" He said.

Sintary had to bit her tongue in order to not reaction. She nodded her head before she replied, "Yes sir."

The Hokage nodded. "Dismissed." He said allowing her to leave.

Sintary vanished in a puff of smoke.

* * *

The dark-haired kunoichi appeared in her darken bedroom. She felt exhausted even though most of yesterday was supposed to have been rest. Her chest still ached from the heart attack she was forced into. She sighed and flopped onto her bed, closing her eyes.

"Oi, you're not going to go to sleep while you have guests are you?"

Sintary cracked open an eye, unalarmed by the voice and presence of the other shinobi.

"Go away, Kokuro."

"Why?" He whined and pouted. "You wouldn't shoo Itachi away."

"I just might. I know he's here too." Sintary said calmly and sat up. "You brought Sasuke?" She called.

Itachi came into the room holding his little brother upside down. "Mother let me escape clan duties so long as I took Sasuke as well." He said moving to the side of the bed.

"Ah," Sintary said and gently pulled Sasuke upright and next to her. "So you get to play with the big kids while your brother hides away?"

Sasuke grinned at her. "It's so cool. Could we train today?" He asked very excited.

"Ooh," Sintary said thinking. "Well, Kokuro and I are on two day's rest. Itachi got toss around and should be a rest as well." She then looked down at the beaming child. She rubbed his head. "We'll see how all of us feel, okay?"

Sasuke seemed a bit disappointed, but the possibility of training with the strongest shinobi in Konoha still kept him going. "Okay!

"So, what are we going to do if we can't train?" Kokuro asked.

"I have a video game console." Sintary suggested. "A couple of video games as well."

"Video games? Really?!" Sasuke exclaimed. "We don't even have a TV in our house!"

"Sasuke, if we had a television in the house, you wouldn't train or learn anything." Itachi commented taking a seat on the couch.

"I would too!" Sasuke exclaimed.

Itachi shook his head. "Watching television takes up too much time. You'd fall behind in the academy."

"I would not!" Sasuke proclaimed.

"You would too," Itachi said calmly.

"Oh yeah! I'll show you!" Sasuke challenged.

The young brother went to 'catch' his older brother, only for his arms to wrap around nothing. Sasuke frowned looking around for his brother. Suddenly, a hand reached down and grabbed Sasuke's hooded collar, pulling him off his feet. The young boy looked up to see his brother upside down on the ceiling.

"You forgot to look up." Itachi chastised.

Sasuke pouted crossing his arms across his chest. "That's not fair!"

A light bulb went off in Sintary's head. "Hey! Why don't we play hide-and-go seek?" She asked.

"Nooo! That's _so_ not fair!" Sasuke whined.

"You'll see, Sasuke. I've got this covered." Sintary said. "Rules are: you can go anywhere in the village. No Sharingan use." She saw Kokuro's obvious disdain. "Hey, it's not fair to me and Sasuke. Also, no Genjutsu – not fair to Sasuke." Sintary thought. "Oh, and if Sasuke's it nowhere super high since he can't get up there… I think I've covered everything. Oh! And who's ever it has to do 50 push-ups before coming to get us"

"Except who's it." Itachi set letting Sasuke go.

"Um, that's Kokuro, obviously." Sintary said and vanishing.

A down flow of leaves indicated Itachi had left as well. That left Sasuke and Kokuro.

"You heard her, you're it! Start counting!" Sasuke yelled before running out of the house.

Kokuro sighed to himself before getting down on his hands and knees. "Guess I will be working out a bit today." He mumbled to himself and started. "One… two… three…"

* * *

Itachi wasn't hard for Sintary to find after they split up. She knew where he liked to hid to think. Just as she thought, he was laying on top of the Hokage Mountain.

"Hey you," Sintary said laying down next to him.

"Hm." Itachi replied.

She laid there next to him a while before deciding on conversation.

"I managed to find Sasuke a decent hiding spot. Kokuro will probably look for him first before trying to find us." Sintary told him.

"Ah," Itachi sounded.

Sintary frowned and rolled on top of him. She tilted her head looking at him. "What's going through your head? You're only using one syllables again. I thought Kokuro and I beat you out of the phase."

"There's just a lot going on with the clan and the village, Sintary." Itachi told her honestly.

"There's always a lot going, Itachi. That's why you need to talk about it. Get it out of your head so you can think clearer." She said and gently kissed him.

Itachi kissed her back just as gently. "It's not that easy. There's a lot I can't talk about."

Sintary pulled back and looked at him. "You've always been able to talk to me. You know I won't tell anyone." She said quietly.

"Yes, I do know that, Sintary. This is different though. It doesn't involve you."

Sintary frowned at that. "If it involves you, it involves me." Sintary said pulling his hands from behind his head and wrapping her fingers in his. "You made that very clear all those years ago. You and me forever, right?"

Itachi looked up at one of his childhood friends – now his girlfriend. They had always had this idea that they would be together until death do they part. Whether that was in the line of duty or from old age. Itachi knew how unrealistic the idea was… but he couldn't help but dwell in it. He loved the idea of them being together forever. The truth was, with the recent developments he had uncovered with the clan, he wasn't sure if that fantasy idea could become reality.

The shinobi squeezed her hands gently. "Forever." He said quietly hating the way his heart ached at the words.

Sintary smiled softly and kissed him again. A bird landed nearby them shortly after.

"I think it's one of your mother's blue jays." Sintary said and reached for the note around its ankle. "Hmmm… your mother would like a head count for dinner at 7." Sintary said and looked down at her boyfriend.

"Tell her the four of us will be there." Itachi said closing his eyes again.

Sintary nodded and sent the bird back with the reply. She kissed Itachi again gently. He kissed her back and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close. They stayed quiet for a while. Just enjoying each other's company.

"I'll probably crash at your place tonight." Itachi told her quietly. "I don't want to go home for very long. Mother just asked for dinner because she knows you can't cook." He said with a small smile gracing his beautiful lips.

Sintary hit him playfully. "Hey! I'm getting better! I can cook more than just noodles! I can make onigiri with seaweed just like your mother!"

Itachi kissed her and hummed with approval. "Yes, you can."

"I can also make dango just like from your favorite dango place." Sintary said lovingly.

"What can you make that Kokuro likes?" Itachi asked smirking at her lazily.

"Please, Kokuro will eat anything that's edible." Sintary said rolling her eyes.

"Do you want to get some dango?" The young prodigy asked.

Sintary laughed, and he pulled her closer loving the sound. "I still find it hard for a ninja like you to love such a sweet food." Sintary said as she sat up with him.

"You're sweet, so I have to like sweets." Itachi said and kissed her cheek. He knew the logic wasn't sound, but he always like saying that to her.

Sintary blushed as they vanished together to the shop outside of town.

* * *

"Where are they?" Sasuke sighed looking at Kokuro.

The older nin frowned. "I'm not sure. I've checked all their usual spots…"

Sasuke thought before blinking. "Wait! You didn't check on the dango shop just outside of the village! That's Itachi's _favorite!_ " He said making a face.

Kokuro laughed and rubbed the back of Sasuke's head. "Come on then." He said and headed up that way.

* * *

Sasuke had been right. The two were around back, sitting in a tree together sharing dango.

"Itachi and Sintary sitting in a tree k-i-s -HEY!" Kokuro started and glared as Sintary threw the sharp end of the dango stick through his sleeve.

"Then shut up. You ruined our moment." Sintary said.

Kokuro rolled his eyes. "Moment shmoment." He muttered.

"The next one won't miss, Kokuro," Sintary said chewing on a piece of dango.

"Yeah, yeah. Why the hell are you guys all the way out here?" Kokuro demanded.

"It took you a while to find us right?" Sintary said simply.

"Plus I wanted dango." Itachi commented.

Kokuro rolled his eyes. "So who's next?"

"'Tachi!" Sintary exclaimed jumping down and taking off with Sasuke.

The remaining squad member smirked shaking his head. "50 push-ups." He said before disappearing as well.

Itachi continued eating his dango, fairly content. It's not like anyone was there to prove he did the push-ups or not.

Once he finished his dango, the young Uchiha heir headed out to find his friends and little brother. He found Sasuke fairly easily, but decided to let him hid out thinking he was clever. He headed for the next easiest target – Sintary.

"I don't know who was easier, you or Sasuke," the young male commented appearing next to his female companion.

Sintary smirked looking at him gently. She had been laying on top of her apartment.

"Don't wanna play hard to catch," she said playfully rolling onto her side.

Itachi kissed her gently. "Where's Kokuro?"

"Mmm, you really think I'd give him away? What am I? A bad kunoichi?" Sintary asked, her lips lingering near his.

Itachi pulled her sharply towards him. "Bad kunoichi need punishment." He said quietly.

"Hmmm… have I been a bad kunoichi then, _captain_?"

When she called him that… with that tone… it just made the harden ninja melt as the tingle of pleasure went down his spine. He was _definitely_ staying at her please that night.

Sintary started pulling away. Itachi frowned and grabbed her elbow firmly. Sintary smirked at him.

"We do have to find the others." She said.

Itachi pulled on her elbow so she fell back into him. "Who says we have to?"

"Your mother is expecting 4 heads at dinner. I know she'll have two if not all of us are there." She replied.

Itachi kissed her gently. "Mm, mother would be upset."

"Don't want to upset mother. She might not let you come out and play later. And we don't want that, do we?" Sintary asked pouting cutely.

Itachi kissed her again, just loving how cute she could be. "No, we don't. Let's go find the others."

Sintary nodded and headed out to find them.

* * *

They managed to play a few more games before they had to head to the Uchiha main household for dinner. The food had been delicious, but the tension radiating from Fugaku – though the wicked eyed man did not say a word. Kokuro and Sintary thanked the Uchiha Matriarch for the delicious meal before heading out to their respective apartment – after Kokuro had turned 11, he opted to live in an apartment to avoid Fugaku, and the one across from Sintary had been open so the village let him settle there.

"So… video games?" Kokuro asked eagerly.

"No, go home," Sintary said and stretched.

"What? But –"

"No buts. I'm tired. Go home, Kokuro." Sintary said going up the stairs and started undoing the traps she set by her front door.

Kokuro pouted going to his as well. He wasn't the only one pouting though. Back at the Uchiha household, little Sasuke was pouting that his brother was going out for the night.

"I want to come! I don't want to stay here when father's grumpy." He proclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke," Itachi said turning to face his little brother. "Maybe next time." He said poking his forehead.

Sasuke frowned and rubbed his forehead as his older brother ruffled his hair.

"Why do you guys like doing that?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"Like doing what, Sasuke?" Itachi replied.

"Ruffling my hair. You always mess it up, and it seems like you like it."

Itachi smiled very slightly. "Trust me, when a girl ruffles your hair, you'll enjoy it." He said.

"Yeah right." Sasuke scuffed. "The girls are always fangirling over me. They're so annoying."

The older brother smirked remembering he, too, faced the same ordeal. "Sintary isn't annoying though." He pointed out.

Sasuke flaunted slightly. "Well, she's different. Sintary's cool."

"I'm sure you'll find a 'cool' girl your age just like her." Itachi assured him.

"No way. All the girls my age are weak and lame." Sasuke said not believing his brother.

"At a time, most considered Sintary 'weak' and 'lame.'" Itachi told his younger brother using the terms he had just used.

Sasuke was taken aback by his brother's words. "No way. These girls can barely throw a kunai straight! Sintary graduated with you and Kokuro!"

"Sintary failed the first time. I used father's power to sway the council to let her take it again in a month." Itachi said.

Sasuke gaped, unable to believe a strong, powerful kunoichi like Sintary had once been a weak school girl.

Itachi chuckled at his brother's disbelief. "I trained Sintary to be who she is today – in a month. I'm sure you could do it as well."

"Yeah, but all the girls at the Academy just squeal and sigh when they're around me. I can hardly practice with any of them." Sasuke objected.

"They'll mellow out, Sasuke," Itachi said calmly. "You just have to have patience."

Itachi ruffled his little brother's hair once before leaving out the window. The young ninja headed over to his haven. There, in the arms of the one he loves, he wasn't a prodigy, a genius, clan heir; he wasn't even an Uchiha.

He was just Itachi.

As he approached Sintary's apartment, the dark-haired male started slipping through the traps he had her set up to protect herself at night to decrease her anxiety levels some. He tapped on the window looking into her bedroom from where he was perched. Itachi noticed the bathroom light was on. He tried the window and saw it was unlocked. He slid in and dropped silently to the floor. He set his bag down near the bed and headed towards the pale yellow light.

Sintary's bathroom was fairly large for an apartment. Sliding open the bathroom door, there was a linin/supply closet to his right. That wall then fed right into a soaker tub for two. Directly in front of him led to the toilet and a medium sized vanity. To the right of that was her fairly large shower. It had plenty of room for two – maybe three if they had really needed it.

"You peeping Tom!" He heard his beloved call.

Itachi smirked as he headed towards the shower. He stripped of his clothes and turned the corner. He saw his love on the other side of the frosted glass.

"How can I not gaze upon you when you are so beautiful?" Itachi told her softly as he slid open the glass door.

He looked over her body. She was fair-skinned like he was. Her muscles toned from all the training they did, but not overly exposed. She was slender from the training as well, but her body was well filled and curved.

"It's not polite to stare," Sintary chastised, trying to draw his attention upward.

Sintary knew she was pretty – the numerous seduction missions she has been sent on proved it. However, she was still insecure around Itachi. It wasn't the first time she was naked around him. No, no, it wasn't out of shyness. It was something else altogether.

"I cannot help it. Tell me what bothers you after so many times of being undressed around me?" Itachi asked wrapped his arms around her small body.

"It's nothing Itachi," Sintary started.

 _"Sintary,"_ Itachi warned.

Sintary sighed and turned to face him. She gently placed her hands on his chest and let them graze over his muscular body. "You don't have a scratch on you." Sintary murmured as she looked down his toned chest and abs. "Not even a bruise or a scar. Your body's perfect."

Itachi looked at her and took her hands in his slightly larger ones. "Your body's perfect as well." He replied lovingly.

Sintary sighed and shook her head. "I'm full of scars though. You always come out unharmed. I always have damage."

Itachi cupped her chin in his hand and made her look at him. "Your scars are a part of you… and they make you even more beautiful. Do not ever think that something so minor could ever make me stop loving you."

Sintary slowly nodded looking up at him with her blue eyes. Itachi leaned down and captured her lips in his tenderly. He planned on showing her just how much he loved her that night. Itachi went to run a hand through her dark hair, only to find it pulled up in a bun. He growled slightly against her lips and worked her hair free.

"What have I told you about your hair being up?" Itachi asked looking down at her as her hair fell around her.

"Not to wear it up…" Sintary said, her voice sounding small. "I'm sorry… captain."

Itachi tilted his head, watching her. "And how will you make it up to your captain?"

Sintary took a step closer to him and looked up into his dark eyes. "I will do anything to please my captain."

Itachi's desire spiked as his eyes flashed red for a moment. "Into your bedroom now." He commanded.

Sintary nodded and quickly headed out into her bedroom. Itachi turned off the water and grabbed her towel. He patted himself dry before heading out as well. Once in the bedroom, his gaze immediately fell to the dripping wet young woman in front of him. She was in his favorite form. She was on her knees, having them parted so she was exposed to him. Her arms were behind her back, pushing her chest out ever so slightly. Itachi could see every goose bump raised across her beautiful skin against the cool air.

"Are you cold?" Itachi asked lazily.

"Yes, captain." Sintary replied quietly.

Itachi felt himself stiffen more down there. "Would you like to dry yourself?"

"Yes, captain." She replied again, and it sent a shiver down Itachi's spine.

He tossed her the white, fluffy towel. "You may dry yourself, but be quick." He instructed her.

Sintary caught the towel and quickly began to dry herself. Once she finished, she set the towel down in front of her and layered it a bit for padding.

"Onto the towel." Itachi told her stroking himself a bit to get him harder.

Sintary quickly move to the towel between them. She repositioned herself and waited further instructions. She could feel her heart pounding with anticipation. She was ready for whatever her captain commanded her to do. She could do it all – all just for him.

"Suck me." Itachi commanded.

Immediately, Sintary's hands flew to his cock and worked him a bit before she started taking him into her mouth. Itachi reached and gripped her hair as he let out a quiet moan. It felt amazing to have her hot mouth around him. Tingles of pleasure worked their way down his spine and caused him to shudder when he felt her tongue swirl him. Itachi nudged her head gently, wanting her to take him in more. His wish was soon granted. He had her bobbing up and down his length at a vigorous pace. Sintary knew just how much pressure to apply and where from their months of experimenting. She knew what he liked, what he didn't care for, and what drove him home.

"Stop!" Itachi gasped.

Sintary immediately stopped where she was. It was so sudden, but she didn't move a muscle. Itachi panted, trying to calm his breathing. He bore his dark eyes in her blue ones. He knew she was just as aroused as he was. He could smell it on her. Itachi knew he could make Sintary wait forever, but honestly, could he wait much longer? Mind made up, Itachi nodded towards the bed.

"Head down, ass up. Now." Itachi barked.

Sintary released Itachi with a pop before getting onto her bed as he requested. She felt the bed dip behind her. She knew what was coming next – the blindfold and the bindings. Before, something like this would have sent Sintary into a panic attack. Being this forced her to give control to Itachi. It forced her to trust him. Sintary felt the anxiety rush forward as Itachi secured the blindfold.

"Breathe," Itachi told her. "Trust me."

Her captains wish was her command. Sintary took deep breaths to calm herself. She did trust Itachi after all. It was her turn to shutter as Itachi's calloused fingers ran across her back and down her sides. They went underneath and cupped her growing breasts. Sintary moaned when he tweaked her nipples between his fingers. His hands smoothed down her back and squeezed her firm rump. He ran a finger from her pearl back. Sintary shivered at that. She was so wet for him, so ready. Itachi aligned himself against her before slowly pushing in. They both moaned at the intrusion. As he inched forward, Sintary arched her back for him, just loving the feeling.

Once he was fully sheathed inside her, the two were in utter bliss. They needed this so badly – control. In a world that could full apart so easily, the two lovers found that this kind of sex gave them power over their lives again – even if it was just for moments. Itachi controlled everything Sintary did, and she gave him that control. It was raw sex. They could – and would – have passionate, love sex. That was later though.

Itachi suddenly stopped, releasing an animalistic cry from his lover below him.

"Fuck, Itachi!" She cried trying to move her hips against him.

The man in mention had a grip of steel on her hips. She wasn't moving anywhere. Itachi leaned down and kissed just below her hear. Sintary mewed at that since that was a sweet spot for her, but was still at a loss here.

"Tell me how much you need me." He demanded.

"Dammit! Captain, I need you so baaaddddd!" Sintary whined. "Please, please, please,pleasesplease, Captain! Finish me! Please, captain, make me cum with your huge cock!" – That was from all the seduction missions she was forced on. She knew how to beg.

Itachi groaned feeling her muscles clenching around him. His resolve was fading quickly. He slowly started to move inside her causing his beloved to moan and whine at the same time.

"Fuck, Itachi, faster. Pleeeassseee!" Sintary cried out.

"As you wish." Itachi panted and picked up his pace.

It didn't take much more to push the two love birds over the edge. Sintary muffled her cry of ecstasy in one of her pillows as she came around him. Itachi groaned louder as he leaned forward pressing his two hands on either sides of her. He panted against her shoulder, trying to catch his breath.

Itachi slowly pushed himself up again and undid her bindings and her blindfold. He slowly turned her around so she laid on her back – both of them groaning at the friction. Sintary looked up at her onyx eyed boyfriend wither loving eyes.

"Shall we go again?"

* * *

 **Again, I saw it wasn't much. This was a fluffy chapter to hopefully make you guys happy because... well, you won't be happy with the next two chapters ^^.**

 **Thank you to KnightsRoses, Sweet Petit, arigarciar, Ijustdon'tcare132, KyuubiNoPuma, pika-78, Rose23527, ILurveManyAnimeBoys, xxRyuu-himexx, nathy13, HonestxxEyes, and NinjaChipmunk for following/favorite-ing the story!**

 **A special thanks for ILurveManyAnimeBoys and HonestxxEyes for their reviews!**

 **I do appreciate all the feedback I can get. Please, please, please leave reviews. It does help me write more when I know my audience is enjoying my story.**

 **Thanks again for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

****Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the quote below. I just own Sintary ^^ Also I do not own the other OC Kokuro. He's my friend's.**

 **This chapter is shorter than the last few - only five pages. But there's quite a bit of raw emotion in here just because everything starts falling apart for the team. My friend wrote the first part of the story, and I modified pieces of it to fit this part of the story. Please do enjoy!**

* * *

 _Bad things do happen; how I respond to them defines my character and the quality of my life. I can choose to sit in perpetual sadness, immobilized by the gravity of my loss, or I can choose to rise from the pain and treasure the most precious gift I have - life itself._

 _\- Walter Anderson_

They were cursed.

The three of them.

Sintary was sure of it, especially after this week.

The young kunoichi woke up in the middle of the night after making love with her true love. She stretched slightly in the bed and curled up next to Itachi. She found she couldn't fall asleep though. Sintary felt a disturbance in their friend's chakra. Something was amiss, and she felt compelled to ease him. Regrettably, Sintary got up and pulled on some clothes before leaving her lover's bedside.

She followed her senses, and she eventually came upon her missing teammate. The dark-haired boy was standing the center of a small lake; the water silver in the light of the full moon, everything at bliss. Sitting in a tree, she observed her teammate rippling the water's surface with his chakra. She was going to approach when she noticed that all the noise had stopped; no birds singing, no crickets chirping in the air, the clouds swirled and cleared in the sky revealing stars and the celestial moon.

"Ko, what are you doing?" Sintary whispered to herself.

A flash of lighting shot through the sky startling Sintary. She looked on as her teammate produces even greater chakra. Sintary watched as the lightning arced into the water, her breath catching as the thought of her teammate being electrocuted. She moved to rush forward, but a firm hand stopped her. Turning, she saw Itachi, crimson eyed and with a look of concern in his eyes. He spoke to her without words and both of them watched the scene unfold. Kokuro caught the arcing lightning in one hand, the color changed from a blinding white to a poisonous purple. Wind whipped and small vortices formed swirling around their friend.

Sintary knew that Kokuro could use the natures of wind and water, but lightning was a new addition. Just then the water began to steam and boil as rings of fire began to grow and circle Kokuro. Finally, the earth around the lake began to shift and large opaque crystals formed on the shore. Sintary and Itachi stood in awe as their friend displayed his mastery of all the changes in nature. His hair lightened the dark brown fading to glimmering silver-white. Then he moved, faster than Shishui's teleportation technique. The water from the lake burst from all directions as he weaved signs, taking the form of dragons spiraling through the air. The vortexes formed into swirling whirlwinds that orbited around the silver haired boy. Fire engulfed the twisters creating hellish spires of flame. The lightning wrapped itself around his hand as he leapt into the air; his silhouette from the moon ominous and dark, only the bright red of his eyes visible.

That is when they saw it, another figure donned in the gear of the hidden Leaf's ANBU, launching his own Ninjutsu at their companion. Kokuro formed the sign of the boar and the crystals pinned his opponent in the middle of the lake. He dove. Weaving signs faster than Itachi's eyes could read the elements all gathering in Kokuro's hand.

Sintary didn't even remember the impact just a flash of negative light, and then the storm, the burning rain. The lake was gone, just a smoldering crater and two bodies.

Sintary pushed forward and saw their comrade holding the body of the ANBU, sobbing heavily. He removed the mask and the face shown another young shinobi, one of Kokuro's friends, his sparring partner from the Uchiha dojo. Looking at them, his eyes changed the normal pattern of his Sharingan twisted and swirled, before he collapsed, unconscious into the mud.

Itachi and Sintary quickly gathered their teammate and raced back to her place.

"What the hell was that Itachi?"

"I have an idea of what was going on. We'll talk back at your place."

"What the hell is happening to him! Suddenly, he's manipulating all five changes in nature? Look at his hair, it's white, ghostly white, what is he doing to himself!"

Landing at her front door, the two brought Kokuro to the couch. Sintary turned to Itachi tears brimming in her eyes. Itachi held her close and nuzzled his chin atop her head. She could feel his heartbeat strong and not racing like her own. Itachi held her for what seemed like years then he spoke quietly, "Sintary, Kokuro is part of the Otsutsuki clan, do you know about it?"

"Nothing more than that he has the Sharingan like the Uchiha, and that he is the only surviving member," said Sintary, through shortened gasps.

"I will tell you what I know, but you have to promise not to tell anyone else, not even the Hokage if he asks." Sintary nodded. "Firstly, he has a special chakra, it is virulent and wild very hard to control, and somehow it is tied to the moon. Secondly, because of his status as the only clan member the leaf covets him as a prize gem, much like yourself. And thirdly, they plan to exploit his prowess just like they do you and I."

Sintary shook her head. "I don't understand the point. We're too young for all of this. Damn this bureaucracy!"

Itachi looked on concerned, and hugged Sintary one last time before setting to tend to their friend. His clothing scorched and tattered, but his wounds minimal, just small cuts and scrapes that needed to be bandaged.

"Why did they send Kai," murmured Sintary, breaking the silence in reference to the ANBU at the scene.

Itachi's face darkened, "My clan did that."

Sintary froze slack jawed.

"The elders must have wanted to really push Kokuro to grow, and they got what they wanted. Did you see his eyes? The normal Sharingan changed to a more advanced form called the Mangekyo. Only some of our clan has it, and to awaken it you have to… essentially, you have to kill your best friend."

The two kneeled in silence, and just as Sintary was about to speak, Kokuro gasped and shot up, wincing with pain. The pair eased their wired companion back down, and then they recounted the events of the past hour and Itachi's new intel. Kokuro, realizing what he had done, and what he was being shaped to become broke down. Itachi stood shocked and uncomfortable, never seeing his cousin so broken. It was Sintary who stepped forward.

"Kokuro," she cooed, "I promise, that I won't let them change you. You are still part of my 'family,' and the terrible things they are doing doesn't change that."

Kokuro began to gather his composure, and Itachi put his hand on his cousin's shoulder.

"I promise to protect the both of you," said Itachi, looking at both of his squad mates, "no matter what it takes, you both are dear to me."

Kokuro nodded and hugged his companions close. He will never know how a true family functioned, but he understood that he had one right before him. People that loved him unconsciously and who he loved in return. No matter what happened in the future, he knew they would remain with him forever.

That morning, Itachi was called off by the Hokage for anonymous reasons. He left in a hurry and didn't even kiss his lover goodbye.

Sintary groaned rolling out of bed and heading to the kitchen. "Can't they ever just give him a day off?" She muttered.

"It's probably regarding Ibiki's review on you." Kokuro piped up.

Sintary looked back at him from where she was in the kitchen pouring a cup of tea. "Speaking of reviews, they should do one on you. Are you sure you're okay?" She asked worried.

Kokuro slowly nodded, looking down. "I'll grieve privately for a while… it'll be tough… but I'll manage. I have to, that's the way of the shinobi. If I wallowed in every death close to me, I'd drown." He said very softly.

Sintary watched her friend closely, setting her tea down. "Was Kai… Kai was more of a friend to you, wasn't he Ko?"

The former dark haired shinobi's eyes darted towards her. "No," he denied.

Sintary frowned, leaning against the counter behind her and crossing her arms. "You seriously looked like you lost someone who held your heart." She observed. "Come on, Ko, you know you can tell me anything."

Kokuro's eyes dashed back towards his clenched hands. He knew he could talk to Sintary, but how could he reveal something so personal? He hadn't really told anyone – okay, who else would he really tell other than Sintary? Still… he hadn't _planned_ on telling anyone… it was just too personal. Kokuro shook his head, closing up. He couldn't.

Sintary sighed, watching her friend clamp shut. "Deny it all you want, Ko. I can see it. You were falling for Kai, weren't you? But because he was an Uchiha, you knew there would never be a true relationship – even if he loved you back. That's why you've never shown interest in anyone else romantically. You had given your heart away, damning the consequences."

"Shut up," Kokuro warned, his emotions threatening to overwhelm him.

Sintary narrowed her eyes, pressing further still. "There's no damn way you could have activated the Mangekyo Sharingan over losing a dojo partner. And—and Itachi's your best friend. You had to have lost someone else that is close enough for you to be consumed by that grief. If not a best friend, it hast to be a lover!"

Kokuro was off the couch and in front of Sintary in a flash. He gripped her arms and shook her.

"You can't tell anyone! Not even Itachi! If you say anything… it'll ruin me." He spoke with such fever and urgency… and fear. Oh god, Kokuro was so fearful of what people will say if they ever found out.

Sintary gripped his forearms and looked up at her grieving companion. "Okay, okay, Kokuro. I won't tell anyone. It's okay." She told him earnestly.

Kokuro hadn't felt the tears fall from his eyes, or the sobs shake his body. He didn't feel himself fall to the ground or hear the cries of his heart. He was numb to it. All he felt was Sintary stroking his now white hair and the softness of her shirt.

They assembled in the afternoon for the funeral. The two hadn't seen Itachi all morning since he was called off. Dressed in black, the pseudo siblings stood in front with their heads bowed. They were surrounded by grieving clansmen who had grown up with Kai in their daily lives. As far as anyone knew, Kai was attacked by an enemy nin. There was no mention of the connection to Kokuro, but they were sure a few of them knew. Someone there wanted Kokuro to activate the Mangekyo Sharingan.

At the end of the ceremony, a hand was placed on Sintary and Kokuro's shoulders. They turned back to see their friend standing behind them.

He leaned down to Sintary and whispered, "The Hokage would like to see you as soon as possible."

Sintary nodded softly and hugged Kokuro tightly before disappearing.

"You've summoned me, Lord Hokage?" Sintary inquired landing on the open window sill.

"Come on, Sintary," he said taking a drag from his pipe.

Sintary looked over those in the room. The elders, Danzo, and Ibiki were all present. Sintary took a deep breath before coming into the room and coming around to stand before them.

"We have reviewed your case." Danzo spoke. "Your evaluation has indicated you have anxiety issues. Notes from your squad leader and captain have told us you have been at hard work trying to maintain control over these… attacks." Sintary was trying to do so at the moment while he rambled on. "It is not fit for a shinobi to have such complications. This is your life. You choose it. You deal with it." He said sharply.

"However," The Third Hokage picked up, "because of your phenomenal achievements and great success in the shinobi world, we have decided to only suspend you for another week. You will have to undergo similar evaluations after every mission to ensure your safety and that of the villages. You will also continue whatever therapy sessions Itachi has made up for you."

If Sintary hadn't had the best teacher for hiding emotions, she would have blushed red. But the kunoichi remained composed and nodded, accepting this agreement.

"You are dismissed to grieve with your companions." The Hokage told her.

She nodded and vanished to mourn with Kokuro and Itachi.

The week continued to get worse. As if one wasn't enough, Kami claimed another life the next morning.

Sintary wasn't even fully awake when Itachi appeared in her bedroom that very morning. His heart pounded and ached. He couldn't grasp what had happened just moments ago. He felt he needed to do something; to punch something, scream, cry, _something_.

But he couldn't.

He was trapped inside the shell of a soldier he had created.

It was like Shisui had said: he didn't understand his feelings therefore he couldn't truly feel them.

The mere thought of his best friend sent the strong shinobi to his knees. The sound fully woke up Sintary. She looked around and gasped seeing her lover on his knees, tremoring. She quickly got out of the bed and knelt beside him.

"Oh my god, Itachi, what happened?" She whispered pulling him closer to her.

"Shisui… He… he's dead."

Sintary froze and looked down at him. "Was… was he killed?" Sintary whispered slowly.

"No… he committed suicide."

Sintary's heart broke, feeling so deeply for Itachi. Shisui was an older brother to the younger shinobi. They were so close.

"Oh god, Itachi," Sintary whispered her voice becoming thick with tears.

They stayed together like that for a long time. It wasn't until Sintary felt something wet on her shirt that she pulled away. She knew Itachi wouldn't cry; something was off. Lifting his face gently, Sintary gazed upon her beloved's face.

"Itachi… your eyes are bleeding." She whispered worried.

Itachi opened his eyes, and Sintary was taken aback by what she saw. His eyes were red with the Sharingan, but this was a completely different design that what he previously held.

"Did… did you activate the Mangekyo Sharingan as well?"

Itachi slowly nodded, wiping the blood on the back of his sleeves. "Shisui's death has caused me great pain; enough to activate this stage of our Doijutsu."

"Was this the clan's doing as well?" Sintary asked a tad suspicious.

Itachi shook his head sadly. He wished it would have been the clan's fault. It would have been easier to accept. "No… this was all Shisui's doing." He said gravely. Itachi started to stand. "I must go. The clan is bound to know very shortly of what has happened. I should be present."

Sintary looked at her best friend. His usually straight shoulders, slumped forward bearing the weight of the world. His eyes dark from the lack of sleep and hope for the future. What had he done for the faiths to treat him so cruelly?

"Kokuro and I will be by shortly with our condolences." Sintary told him softly still kneeling on the floor.

Itachi barely nodded before willing himself home.

As if one of his best friends committing suicide wasn't enough, Itachi's week only continued to get worse.

Two days after Shisui's funeral, he was required to spy on the Uchiha clan meeting with two other ANBU. After that he had to meet with his father – which had not gone very well on his end.

"There's no other way around it, is there?" The Hokage asked after hearing about Fugaku's plan to over throw him.

"It does not seem so," Itachi replied.

"We need to strike them down before they strike us," Danzo declared already having a plan in mind.

"I would rather try using words first, Danzo." The Hokage replied.

It seemed the Third Hokage would not get his wish. Danzo approached Itachi after the meeting had adjourned.

"The Hokage is a fool. Words clearly won't persuade the clan to back down. We must use brute force, and unfortunately, only you can be relied on to do it."

Itachi's eyes widened very slightly in shock.

"You have a choice: either side with your father and go along with the coup. There you will be killed with your brethren. Or," Danzo paused, "side with us and eliminate everyone, but Sasuke."

The older man left Itachi some time to decide. The younger shinobi spent a few days weighing out his options. He spent most of the days watching over his little brother. He wanted his brother to grow up without war.

With that thought in mind, Itachi accepted his mission and headed to Sintary's apartment.

* * *

 **I hope it was alright. There were a lot of big, separate events that took place, so it might be a pit choppy. I feel it wasn't too bad.**

 **Thank you to KnightsRoses, Sweet Petit, arigarciar, Ijustdon'tcare132, KyuubiNoPuma, pika-78, Rose23527, ILurveManyAnimeBoys, xxRyuu-himexx, nathy13, HonestxxEyes, NinjaChipmunk, and PityThoseWhoLiveWithoutLove-95 for following/favorite-ing the story!**

 **A special thanks for ILurveManyAnimeBoys, Rose23527 and HonestxxEyes for their reviews!**

 **I do appreciate all the feedback I can get. Please, please, please leave reviews. It does help me write more when I know my audience is enjoying my story.**

 **Final author's note: If anyone wants to follow Kokuro's story, my friend will be doing a spin-off of "Dear Itachi" from Kokuro's point of view. It'll be a KibaxKokuro pairing for those interested! I'll be posting links as they come about!**

 **Thanks again for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

****Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the quote below. I just own Sintary ^^ Also I do not own the other OC Kokuro. He's my friend's.**

I reached 1000 hits over all. thanks so much for all your support!

* * *

"I know that I'm running out of time

(I want it all, mmm, mmm)

And I'm wishing they'd stop tryna turn me off

I want it all, mmm, mmm

And I'm walking on a wire, trying to go higher

Feels like I'm surrounded by clowns and liars

Even when I get it all the way

(I want it all, mmm, mmm)

We can get 'em running, running, running

Just like fire, burning out the way

fucking up the world up for just one day

Watch this madness, colorful charade

No one can be just like me any way

Just like magic, I'll be flying free

I'mma disappear when they come for me

I kick that ceiling, what you gonna say?

No one can be just like me any way

Just like fire, uh"

-P!nk, _Just Like Fire_

After the horrible week the team had experienced, Sintary did not expect to be woken up this way. She had been laying on her back comfortably when her senses picked up her lover entering her home unannounced. She figured he would curl up next to her, or brew tea while he waited for to wake. She didn't think he would crawl (Kami she wished she could have seen that) on top of her and start leaving butterfly kisses all over her face.

Sintary moaned tiredly when she felt his hot lips cover her sweet spot. She pressed her soft breasts against his firm chest, arching her back in response and to stretch. Her sleepy blue eyes slowly opened as she lazily smiled at the man on top of her.

"What a pleasant way to wake up," Sintary said softly.

Itachi gently felt her up. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." He replied distantly as he gazed down at the beauty in front of him.

Sintary narrowed her eyes slightly, observing her boyfriend. "Is everything okay, Itachi? You act as if something is wrong…"

"Sintary," Itachi started, "the man I viewed as my older brother just committed suicide…" And he was instructed to annihilate his enter clan in order to prevent another war.

"I understand, Itachi… I'm sorry. It's just… I felt there may be something else bothering you." Sintary said quietly, feeling bad now.

"I was given a mission that does not sit well with me," Itachi said vaguely.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sintary offered.

Itachi shook his head. "It's classified… I cannot speak of it."

Sintary slowly nodded and sighed. She placed a hand on her troubled love's cheek. "I'm here for you, Itachi."

It was Itachi's turn to slowly nod. "I know," he replied and lied, "I am here for you."

When Danzo told him he would have to kill his clansmen to save the village, Itachi felt like he had been stabbed in the heart. Lying and deceiving Sintary was twisting the knife ever so slowly. Itachi was distancing himself from everyone else, but he couldn't for Sintary. He couldn't stay away from her. He had been given a week to prepare for the mission, and every second he planned on spending with Sintary. Every day would be about her, and Itachi would show her just how much he truly loved her.

That would be his goodbye to her.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Itachi asked her gently.

"You," Sintary said with a small smirk trying to lighten the sad mood.

Itachi gave a small smile in return. "Something to eat."

Sintary loved the way the smile, though small, lit up her beloved face. She thrived to make him happy. "How about a fruit salad?" Sintary suggested.

Itachi rose a graceful eyebrow. "Do you even have fresh fruit?" He inquired.

Sintary smiled sheepishly. "Nope, but the restaurant down the street does!"

He gave a small nod at that. "Do you have any food in your fridge?"

Sintary laughed nervously. "No… I… I haven't had a chance to stock up… plus your mother usually does the cooking."

Again, Itachi only gave a small nod to that. "After breakfast we should get you stock up on food." He said knowing she was probably going to be off leave for a much longer time than these two weeks.

Sintary nodded. "Sounds good to me, let me just get ready." Sintary told him and kissed him gently before getting out of her bed and heading to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, the two were seated at the quiet little restaurant for breakfast. They ordered their fruit salads and ate quietly. After the filling breakfast, the couple went to the markets to pick out food for the week.

"We sure are getting a lot of food, 'tachi." Sintary commented. "You moving in?"

"I was planning on spending the week at your place, if it's alright." Itachi told her honestly.

Sintary nodded. "Of course it's already. Any particular reason…?"

"Clan woes." Itachi said shortly.

The kunoichi stayed quiet after that. There seemed to be a lot of 'clan woes' lately. She knew they all affected Itachi since he was the heir, but she knew Itachi didn't care for the title. He'd be the next Patriarch for the good of the clan and start making headway for changes. She knew he'd make a great leader – maybe he could even be the next Hokage. Itachi always loved the village and worked diligently in its best interest. But for now, the way the clan worked infuriated her beloved, leaving him to seek other activities while the storm blew over.

"Ready to go back?" Itachi asked pulling her from her thoughts.

Sintary nodded. "I think we have everything we need for the week – or even a few." Sintary laughed.

Itachi smiled softly down at her. Oh how he loved her laugh… and oh how he'll miss it. Itachi shook his head slightly. He'd have time to think about all that later. He need to, for once, live in the moment.

They headed back to her place and easily put everything away.

"I don't think I've ever seen my kitchen so full with food." Sintary commented looking at the full cabinets.

"We're hardly around enough for things to stay fresh." Itachi reminded her.

"Which is why we usually go to your place for food, and why I don't get food." She pointed out.

"While that's true, how are you supposed to become a better cook when you're home if you don't have any food?" He asked her.

Sintary pondered that for a minute. "Well, I'll have plenty of time to practice when we can finally settle down."

Itachi walked forward with her knowing they would never settle down together. "Why wait? Let me teach you some of mother's recipes."

Sintary blinked and slowly nodded. "Sure. That sounds like fun." She said.

The couple headed home and put the food away. Itachi soon got something to write on and with so he could write the recipes down for her. He wrote down quite a few; all easy to follow and direct. He knew if he wrote it this way, she'd be able to master the recipes.

Once he finished writing, he started to practice with her. They'd make small quantities as to not waste the food. The two had a lot of fun playing around in the kitchen. Sintary laughed when she sprinkled shredded cheese in Itachi's hair, but instantly went silent when he tapped her nose with sauce before giving her his finger to taste.

"Mmmm." Sintary hummed with approval. "I think it's ready."

Itachi nodded as they finished their last meal for the day and sat down on her couch. They savored the food. To Sintary, the simple recipe tasted so much better after making it with Itachi – with love. She laughed out loud at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Her lover asked looking down at her.

"Just thinking about how the food tastes better," Sintary replied simply.

"You've had this a thousand times probably. How could it taste better?" He inquired.

"Because I made it with you." Sintary said still beating around the bush.

"And how is that funny?"

"It's not; but the idea that the food was baked with love is." Sintary said laughing again. "It's so cliché, but I mean, I made it with you, and we're in love. So, it's like everything we do is done with love – even cooking."

"Ah," Itachi responded as he took another bite of their food. He then looked down at his girlfriend again and frowned. "Why is your hair up?"

Sintary froze slightly when he asked. "Oops," was her reply as she quickly took it down. "We were cooking, and I didn't want – hah!" Sintary gasped as her hair was pulled firmly, but clearly not meaning to harm her.

"I told you: _never wear your hair up._ " Itachi said rigidly.

"I'm sorry, please, I'm sorry," Sintary quickly started, but he had them on their feet.

With their partially eaten food left behind, Itachi marched them into the bedroom. While Sintary's adrenaline starting pumping with fear, she couldn't help but to be turned on as well. She knew Itachi was just acting – even though he really did loathe her hair up. Sintary didn't have much time to dwell on those thoughts as she was suddenly bent over his knee.

"Fuck, no, 'tachi!" Sintary exclaimed, her cheeks burning red.

Her pleas were answered short and simple: a slap on the rum.

Sintary gasped at the impact. Though she was covered, it still had a sting to it.

"Itachi, please," Sintary whined.

"Count," was his reply another with another slap.

"Ow! Two!" Sintary exclaimed.

Sintary was punished until she reached fifty slaps. Her ass hurt, but not as much as it would have been if she was bare. Sintary knew that was only the beginning of the night, however. Itachi didn't want her hurting too much to ruin their fun.

"Strip." Itachi commanded.

Sintary's clothes were off in a flash. There was no strip tease, no sexily pulling of the clothes. Itachi wanted her clothes off, they came off. Sintary stood bare before him very still and quiet as he examined her. Sintary's eyes widened as Itachi's dark orbs bled red. This was a new level of scrutiny that she wasn't accustomed to. Her lover stood up and placed his hands on her bare sides.

"Eyes on mine." His voice was low, but powerful.

Sintary slowly drew her eyes to his still red eyes. She felt the shiver go down her body, but she didn't move a muscle. She couldn't! His eyes were just so captivating. While she was unable to look down, she felt Itachi's hands slowly slid up the curves on her toned body. One soon planted itself on her rib cage while the other went up to cup her breast.

"Not a peep." Itachi said quietly.

Sintary wasn't sure why he said that until he brushed a dusty rose nub. She wanted to gasp, but couldn't. She wouldn't disobey her captain. He then squeezed lightly before his other hand traveled up more and gave the other the same treatment. Sintary's eyes widened even more as Itachi languidly lowered his head to suckle her like a new born treatment. Her hands were shaking with need – need to gasp him, to pull him closer to her, to feel him, to please him. Her body was burning with it.

But she couldn't fucking move.

Wait…

Sintary's hands suddenly flew to Itachi's hair and pulled him closer to her. He commanded her to strip, keep her eyes on his – which was driving her over the edge as his red eyes looked up at her every now and then – and to not utter a sound. She could touch him though. Kami, that felt amazing; to tangle her hands in his silky hair.

She tugged at her lover's hair, pulling him back up as she kissed his luscious lips. She pulled him closer, deepening the kiss as his hands cupped the back of her neck. Sintary felt Itachi's tongue lick the bottom of her lip. She opened her lips for him lovingly as his tongue slid in. There wasn't a fight for dominance; they both knew who was in charge. Itachi's tongue pulled back, and he sucked on her lower lip before pulling away to look at his handiwork.

Her hair was tousled from him pulling on it. Her parted lips swollen from their kissing and his nibbling. And her beautiful blue eyes clouded with lust. His hands came up to cup each side of her face; a thumb caressed her cheekbone while the other ran over her bottom lip.

Suddenly they were kissing again, passionately. Sintary pulled away this time and started kissing down his neck. Her pace was quick, unlike his unhurried one. She didn't have the patience like he did – or the iron will.

When she wanted something, she wanted something.

And Sintary wanted to hear him in pleasure.

Sintary pulled off his black shirt and jumped on him, locking her legs around his waist. She kissed him again before starting down his neck again. She found his pulse buried under the layers of muscle he had and sucked on it. She had to work at it long and hard, but she finally got what she wanted.

The sound vibrated in the back of his throat. It wasn't anything vocal, but it was something.

Sintary continued abusing his neck while placing her hands securely on him. With her own jutsu, she was making Itachi walk backwards to the bed. She felt his heart rate go up from the loss of control, but she brought that down easily with her other technique.

They fell back on the bed, Sintary now straddled his waist as she started kissing down his toned chest and beautiful six pack. They moved further up the bed as Sintary pulled Itachi's dark pants and boxers down. They were finally _both_ naked. Sintary now sat on his knees, gently stroking his length now. Once he was nice and hard, Sintary got up on her knees and slowly slid down him. She bit her lip to keep herself quiet. Her partner didn't have to quiet though; and he finally let out a low, throaty groan. Sintary reveled in the feeling of being filled and hearing him enjoying it as well. Sintary slowly rose off him, hearing him pant slightly at the feeling. She sunk back down and continued the slow pace.

That didn't last for very long.

The kunoichi suddenly found herself slammed up against the hall. The force caused a few of her pictures to raise of the wall and slant themselves or fall off all together. She hardly felt the impact though. Her hands were bound together in one of his while his other hand gripped her hip. His mouth ravished her neck more violently than she had his. Sintary breathed heavily through her nose, not trusting herself enough to open her mouth. She was in so much pleasure, but she couldn't vocalize it.

Sintary took a sharp breath as she felt the pressure build and she started to squirm – or tried to at least. Itachi had her in tight position as he pounded into her. Sintary tossed her head back in a silent scream as she felt the pleasure wash over her with white bliss. She heard her man let out a groan against her skin as he released inside her.

The sound of them panting was all that could be heard across the entire apartment. When Sintary came down from her high, she looked at Itachi with loving eyes. Not needing words, he bent down and kissed her sweetly.

Itachi brought them back to her bed, gently laying her down. They went for another round, this one more slowly; and he gave her permission to speak. After they made love again, Sintary curled into him lovingly and closed her eyes. Itachi ran his hand through her soft hair as he relaxed. He felt himself slowly fall asleep feeling content.

Sintary woke up the next morning feeling a bit sore, but amazing at the same time. She looked up and smiled lazily at the man next to her. She always thought he looked more handsome asleep. He was so peaceful when he slept, and it made him look more his age.

"I know you're staring at me." Itachi suddenly spoke.

Sintary didn't even blush. She moved up and kissed him lovingly. "Of course you do."

Sintary stayed curled up next to him, just loving how she felt.

"What are you up for today?" He asked her.

"Hmmm… well, we have to clean up from yesterday." Sintary pointed out. "We'll see from there, okay?"

Itachi nodded frowning only slightly. He didn't like leaving messing behind, but they had… gotten carried away.

The two got up, unhurried, and headed to the bathroom. A nice hot shower was ran to relax their muscles. Sintary gently washed her lover as Itachi did the same for her. No words were spoken between them; just the loving touches and gazes.

Once they were dressed, they headed towards the kitchen.

"Let's make breakfast, and then we'll clean up," Sintary told Itachi as she pulled food out to make them a quick meal.

Itachi stepped forward and helped his girl prepare the food. They stood eating the meal as they finished within a couple of minutes. Now for the cleaning.

Sometime later, Sintary thought something was off. She stopped cleaning dishes and looked at Itachi.

"Where's Kokuro? I didn't think of it yesterday, but he would have come over the minute he smelt food."

Itachi continued drying, looking down at the dishes. "He's been sent on a mission for the week."

Sintary nodded softly at that. She let the thought sit for a minute before continuing on the dishes.

They finished the cleaning and went out back where the apartments met the forest. They trained for a bit, not working themselves too hard, but hard enough to work up a sweet. They soon laid in the grass. Their heads next to each other while their bodies continued in a line.

"Do you ever think about our future?" Sintary asked quietly as they stared at the clouds.

"I do," Itachi replied.

"What do you picture?" She questioned.

Itachi took a deep breath and thought. If he actually had a chance… "I would like our house near the lake – like the Uchiha residence is set up now. I imagined us having a young child about the age of three following you around… another child about a year old, just learning how to walk… and you pregnant with another one on the way. You'd be garnished in a beautiful kimono, having hung up your ninja gear long ago. You'd radiate from being pregnant and happiness. My family would never want for anything; we'd have it all." Itachi illustrated.

"What would you be doing?" Sintary inquired.

Itachi took another minute to think. What would he be doing? "If I had the chance, I would want to be Hokage… but I would accept being an advisor."

Sintary slowly nodded. "It makes sense… you want to change the shinobi world, and you can't do that without having a certain level of status."

Itachi nodded to that as his thoughts turned dark.

He would never see that three-year-old following him around.

He would never see the one-year-old learn how to walk.

He would never see his beautiful wife pregnant.

He would never have a beautiful wife wearing the finest silk.

He would never have the chance of being Hokage – or an advisor.

He would never have any of the things he wished for in life because he made a deal with the devil to make sure there would be no war. He was doing his little part for a greater cause. Hopefully it was the right one.

Itachi blinked as a drop plopped on his face. He hadn't realized it was getting ready to rain.

"Let's head in before it pours." He said slowly getting up.

"Too late!" Sintary said as it started showering.

The young woman got up and grabbed her man's hands.

"Come on, I've always wanted to dance in the rain," she giggled looking him in the eyes.

Itachi looked at the joy that lit up her orbs. He couldn't deny this simple dream. It might be the only time she would get to dance with him in the rain. He gently wrapped her hands in his and pulled her close.

"Do you even know how to dance?" Itachi asked her as she placed her head on his chest.

"No… All I know is that I follow your lead." Sintary murmured.

He felt a tang in his heart when she said that. Who's lead would she follow after he left? Would she be okay on her own? Itachi shook his head. Of course she'd be okay. He made sure she was self-sufficient.

He stepped back and slowly started to dance with her. He twirled her away, and then back into his arms watching as her grace continued to flow through her. He would have never believed her that she didn't know how to dance if he didn't know for a fact she didn't. Sintary had one component that was crucial in dances like these: she trusted her partner to lead effectively. Her trust for him was so embedded in her, it was devastating. He was ruining her, not allowing her to trust another ever again.

It tore him apart just imagining what she would be like after him.

Itachi could question that illustration all day, every day, but he always knew the outcome.

Would she love another? No. She wouldn't. She couldn't.

Would she be a shinobi after this? No. She couldn't without him being there to calm her down. Kokuro didn't have such an influence over her like he did.

Would she still be as joyous as she was now? No. She would fake it to show others she was fine, but she would never know joy without him.

Itachi pulled away from the thoughts as he spun her again and pulled her close into his embrace. He had thought about whisking her away with him, but could she really live the missing-nin life? Never having a chance to settle down? Never having an honest chance of having a family? How many times would other attempt her life to get to his? That was the question that Itachi settled on. While Sintary was strong and her Kekkei Genkai was powerful, without it she didn't stand a chance against multiple shinobi. After the Chunin Exams, she used her bloodline more freely and became dependent on them because it gave the enemies quick deaths. Maybe he was being selfish, or maybe he was being selfless – he actually wasn't sure at the moment – but he didn't want to lose her from this world. He would not risk her life; therefore, he could not take her with him.

If she came to him? Itachi sighed internally. He would try to send her away, but knew she would persist on staying with him. Hopefully – maybe – he'd have somewhere safe where he could just lock her away from everything else in the world.

Itachi looked down at the beautiful young woman in his arms. She leaned against his hold, knowing he would never let her go, as she accepted the water returning to the earth.

"We should probably go inside." Her happy voice suggested.

The man before her slowly nodding as they headed up. He looked at the clock inside; they had missed lunch and it was almost time for dinner.

"Let's shower, and then make dinner." Itachi told her.

Sintary happily nodded as they got into a warm shower – merely to warm up and clean off the grim. They changed for the night –which honestly wasn't much different from their daytime clothes – and then proceeded to make a filling dinner. They lounged for a bit before heading to bed. No sexual activities that night – being in each other's arms was enough.

The next few days it continued to rain. They spent the days, reading, drawing, talking, anything they could do together. Sintary was getting a tad suspicious of Itachi's behavior though. He tried to keep a normal composure, but he often found himself lost in thought. She was worried something else was going on; something much bigger than clan issues and a mission. Speaking of that…

"When are you going on your mission?" Sintary asked.

Itachi looked up from what he was doing. "Soon," he replied. "I'm waiting for a signal from the Hokage."

Sintary slowly nodded. Somewhere in the back of her mind she was beginning to doubt this mission ever existed.

"Do you want to go up to the dango shop?" Sintary asked him softly.

Itachi thought for a minute. He might as well. It'll be his last bit for a while now at least. "Sure. Let's go." He said.

Even though it was raining, the two headed out to the other side of the village under an umbrella to the dango shop.

The little bell chimed as they entered and shook off the umbrella.

The old woman behind the counter smiled at them. "Of course. On a day like today, only you two would trek all the way out here for my dango." She said happily

Sintary smiled. "It's our favorite treat." She said happily. "Kinda our first date too."

"Do you two eat anything else?" The old woman joked.

"Yes." Itachi replied kindly. "Mother would have our heads if all we ate were sweets."

"Oh, I bet she would – and mine as well for allowing it." She laughed heartedly.

The two soon ordered and sat down, waiting for the dango. Once it came, they ate it quietly – again not saying much if anything at all. Sintary would have liked a bit of chatter, but she couldn't see to draw Itachi out of his thoughts lately. It made her worry even more. She thought by bringing him to the dango shop, he'd open up again. She has yet to see her plan work.

They finished and paid the nice woman though she tried to refuse the money. Heading out into the rain again, the couple headed home hand in hand. Sintary was surprised at the contact; Itachi wasn't known for hand holding. But here he was, holding her hand while the other held the umbrella for her. It warmed her heart though somewhere in her mind alarm bells were going off.

At her place, Itachi's heart felt heavy. Tonight would be the night. He glanced over at Sintary as she took off her shoes. It was his last night with her. He couldn't believe the week had gone by so fast. Now he had to tell her goodbye without saying anything at all.

The young man helped the young woman to her feet and pulled her in for a kiss. It was slow and loving – just as she deserved. He wrapped an arm around her while the other cupped her neck, deepening the kiss. He closed his observant eyes and decided to just feel. He wanted to remember the way her soft body pressed against his hard on. How she was shorter than him – but not too short in which he had to lean down so much to kiss her. It was just right for them. He wanted to remember how slim she was, but not because she cared for her figure, but because she trained diligently to make sure they stayed together.

Itachi slipped his tongue easily into her mouth, roaming to memorize that cavern as well. He felt her arms reach up and tangle themselves in his hair. He would miss how she messed up his hair and how good it felt to have her hands run through it.

Breaking the kiss, Itachi took her hand and led her to her bedroom. There he pulled off her shirt and started kissing down her neck tenderly. Her hands immediately going back to his hair, pulling him closer. He suckled her sweet spot before reaching around and unhooking her bra. Itachi was surprised he had this barrier – usually it was regular kunoichi bindings that blocked his path – but since they hadn't had a mission, he figured she decided to wear it instead of dealing with the bindings. He continued down to her breasts giving each one the attention it deserves.

Sintary pulled him up for a kiss again before pulling off his shirt. Her hand cupped his face while the other remained in his hair as they kissed.

Itachi slowly turned them before gripping under one of her thighs. Immediately, she wrapped her legs around his waist. He skillfully moved to the bed, crawling onto it while she hung onto him.

Once he was situated, Sintary relaxed onto the bed and looked up at him. Her face flushed from all the kissing, but her eyes sparkling with love and admiration she would only hold for him.

Kami, he loved her with all his being.

Itachi dove in for another kiss as he worked Sintary's shorts off her thin hips, taking her panties with him. She helped him unconsciously before her hands worked his off until she couldn't reach adequately. Itachi kicked them off easily after that. He ran his hands down her now naked body, trying to memorize how she felt.

"Itachi, please," Sintary whined with need.

He gripped her hips firmly and watched her for a minute. His eyes remained on hers as he slowly entered her. He loved the way her breath caught and how she gripped the sheet tightly in pleasure. One of his hands left her hips and interlocked with hers once he was inside her. She gripped his hand tightly, as if her life depended on it. He slowly started to move, loving the way she mewed and moaned in pleasure.

They were slow and unhurried; just focused on the feeling of being together. Their pants echoed in the room as they neared their climax. Sintary threw herself back in the bed as she came blissfully. She squeezed around him causing his own release. He swore he saw a vision of what their future could have been in that moment, but it was gone before he had a chance to process it.

Itachi panted on top of her still watching as she came down from her high. He kissed her sweetly once more before laying on his side and pulling her close to him.

"We only went one round… but that round was amazing, Itachi…" Sintary murmured against him feeling tired.

Itachi nodded, agreeing with her. "Go to sleep, Sintary," he told her quietly.

She nodded slightly, drifting asleep quite easily.

The shinobi wasn't as tired as the woman in his arms. He had energy saved up for this night. He watched her for a long time afterwards before slowly slipping from her arms. He pulled out his gear and dressed quietly. Slipping on his mask, he looked at the love of his life one more time before pulling it down and disappearing into the night.

 _Sintary's dream was a frightening one that night. She was in the forest trying to find something… what was she trying to find? Itachi! That was it. She was looking for Itachi. Sintary quickly searched the area, almost missing him._

 _"Itachi!" She called out._

 _She didn't receive a reply._

 _Sintary frowned and quickly headed to where he was, at the edge of the cliff. His back to him, and he was dressed in his ANBU gear._

 _"Itachi! What are you doing here?" Sintary asked coming to a halt._

 _He turned his face back to her slightly. "I need to ask your something." He asked ominously before turning around._

 _"Anything," Sintary asked having a horrible feeling about all this._

 _"Take care of Sasuke." He whispered stepping back._

 _Sintary's eyes widened in shock. "What? Where are you going? Itachi what's going on!?" She asked panicking._

 _"Take care of Sasuke," he repeated and dove off the cliff._

 _"ITACHI!" Sintary screamed running towards the edge of the cliff seeing her lover fall to his death._

Sintary screamed waking up. She panted looking around and immediately felt for Itachi.

"Itachi?!" She called out. "Itachi this isn't funny! Where are you?" She called.

When he didn't answer she quickly got up and looked around her apartment. He was missing and she had a horrible feeling in her stomach. She saw something white on his pillow that she missed beforehand.

It was a small card, nothing fancy.

What was on it broke her heart:

 _I'm Sorry_

* * *

 **THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH. I HOPE I DIDN'T BREAK YOUR HEARTS TOO MUCH!**

 **Thanks again for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

****Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the quote below. I just own Sintary ^^ Also I do not own the other OC Kokuro. He's my friend's.**

 **First, I must address the last post. I wasn't rushing to get it posted before I left for work (literally changed while this was loading), so I wasn't able to thank you guys properly. As of right now, I have 1264 total hits for this story. 966 from this month alone. You have no idea how happy that makes me. Thank you guys so much!**

 **Secondly, I really hope you guys enjoyed that last chapter. It was really hard to write - which is why it took a good five days to post it. I had the beginning and the end laid out in my head, it was just muddling through the middle that got me. I didn't want to be a sex chapter, but a chapter that really showed how much Itachi cared for Sintary without saying it. One of my lovely followers, HonestxxEyes, said she was in tears by the end of the chapter which is what I was trying to accomplish. I wanted you all to feel the emotions these two were feelings. To me that's incredibly important in a story is that the readers connect with the characters. I was surprised I didn't cry when I wrote it, but it's probably because this was the second time going through this. As I've said before, this was created from an RP. I've changed the small details, but the story is exactly how we played it out in the rp - so lucky to have an RP partner who plays a wonderful Itachi when I need her too. So when I wrote the last chapter in the RP, trust me, I was bawling.**

 **I'd really appreciate hearing more feedback on these chapters just because it means a lot to me to hear from you guys. I always light up when I see the emails from Fanfiction. I love the healthy reviews HonestxxEyes leaves, and of course the little ones from Rose2357 and ILurveManyAnimeBoys. I also like receiving questions, even if they aren't phrased like questions, from people like bunnyguest. I meant to reply in the last chapter, but as I said before, I was trying to get it published before work.**

 **So to finally shed some light on that: Being a ninja is Sintary's connection to Itachi. He's the one that made her go through with the training and graduating from the Academy and being the team with Kokuro and him. In the anime, you - or at least I got - get a feeling that Itachi hadn't wanted to be a shinobi either because of all the bloodshed he saw. He didn't want to be the cause or get caught in the middle of war/bloodshed/death/etc., but he felt like if he got to the point where he had influence, he could change the ninja world. So that's why he pushed forward with it all, and in my story, he passes this thinking on to Sintary when they were very young, and she adopted the thinking. In my mind, and maybe I've hinted to this in the last chapter, Sintary and Itachi had a plan for their future. Sintary was only going to be a shinobi for a couple more years because the clan would want Itachi to be married and having kids sooner than later. They've always had this plan and that could be a little of what driving Sintary. You know, the whole, "a few more years and I'm done," mentality. But that's my take on it all!**

 **Anyway, there's not much that happens in this chapter. It's just there to move the story along. I mean, it's 6 pages of... sadness... being numb. The drama will continue next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _"I thought that I've been hurt before_

 _But no one's ever left me quite this sore_

 _Your words cut deeper than a knife_

 _Now I need someone to breathe me back to life_

 _Got a feeling that I'm going under_

 _But I know that I'll make it out alive_

 _If I quit calling you my lover_

 _Move on_

 _You watch me bleed until I can't breathe_

 _I'm shaking falling onto my knees_

 _And now that I'm without your kisses_

 _I'll be needing stitches_

 _I'm tripping over myself_

 _I'm aching begging you to come help_

 _And now that I'm without your kisses_

 _I'll be needing stitches"_

 _-_ Shawn Mendes, _Stiches_

* * *

 _"Itachi!?" She called out insisting this wasn't funny. "Where are you?!"_

 _She looked around her whole apartment, feeling horrible all the while. It wasn't until she made it back to the bedroom that she saw the white card._

 _Her hand shook as she picked it up and looked at it._

 _'I'm Sorry.'_

The card was flung to the ground as Sintary quickly threw on her clothes and rushed out her window. She hopped over to the next window and banged on it so hard she was afraid it would break.

"Kokuro!" She whispered at first, her voice catching with tears. "God dammit, KOKURO!" She yelled and looked inside the window.

It was still dark inside. She tried feeling for his chakra, and she felt nothing. He wasn't back yet.

Tears brimmed her eyes as she panicked. She was on her own for this. She didn't know what to do.

"Dammit, get it together," She said allowed and blinked back her tears.

The kunoichi flung off the building and raced towards the Uchiha Compound, unaware of the horrors she would see.

* * *

"Kokuro!" Danzo exclaimed seeing the shinobi come in.

"Yes, Danzo-sama," the young boy knelt before the elder man.

"A shinobi just massacred a ton of our villagers. I've already sent a team out to defeat him, but I'm afraid they won't be strong enough. I need you to go after them and bring this village the justice it deserves. Go now!" He said compelling.

Kokuro nodded, none the wiser, following his duty to the village. He vanished and immediately sought out the team awaiting him.

He felt Itachi's chakra almost instantly, but why was he so much farther ahead from the rest of the team? Kokuro wondered as he caught up other men.

"Is Itachi gaining on the enemy?" Kokuro asked rushing with the others.

One masked ANBU looked at him. "We wish." He said forebodingly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kokuro asked looking at the other ANBU.

That one shook his head. "Of course he didn't tell you." He sighed as they ran. "Itachi Uchiha is enemy number one against Konoha." He said.

Kokuro immediately slid to a stop and so did the other two. He couldn't believe it. Itachi? No, he couldn't be the enemy. He was as dedicated – if not more – than anyone else in this village. He wouldn't – he couldn't!

"What the hell! He's getting away!" They yelled looking back at Kokuro.

"Leave him. It was Danzo's mistake to send him." One said as they turned.

Itachi had stopped when they had. He knew it was their job to come after him; that they didn't really want to attack their captain. The two said so before asking him to go easy on them. It was easy, of course. A little Genjutsu trick, and they had their blades in each other instead of him.

That left Kokuro.

"I do not wish to fight you, Kokuro." Itachi started sounding cold. "It would be a blood battle. Let me go."

Kokuro was taken aback. He couldn't speak. What had happened in the week he had been gone? "I—I don't understand! What happened?!" He tried asking.

Itachi started turning away. "You will find out, Kokuro." He said.

A kunai whizzed past him, just above his shoulder. It had been meant to catch his attention.

"There's no _fucking_ way you're leaving without answers!" The other shinobi yelled at him. "What about Sintary? Are you just going to leave her here!?"

Itachi's eyes turned sad as he stared at the ground. "I have made my choices and said my goodbyes. I can no longer stay here if I value my life. Please accept this, Kokuro." He said quietly.

Kokuro stepped back, so confused. One minute he was cold, now he seemed… upset? What was he missing?!

Itachi activated his Mangekyo Sharingan which instinctively activated Kokuro's as well.

"Take care of Sintary and Sasuke."

The words resonated deep inside Kokuro. He blinked and his best friend was gone; chakra and all. With his breath already heavy, he turned and raced back to Konoha.

* * *

Sintary's stomach was twisted so tightly she thought she would puke when she reached the Uchiha Compound. It was so dark; not a single light lit. She bit her lip hard and the pain drew her focus back. She pushed open the grand doors and really did puke.

Bodies just discarded across the streets. Blood splattered everywhere. Nothing new to a ninja who grew up during the war. What made Sintary sick was that she _knew_ majority of the faces that laid pale on the ground.

When she caught her breath, Sintary pulled herself up and pushed forward. She tried not to look as she continued further into the facility. She hurried over fallen comrades, sending her silent prayers for peace.

As she turned the corner, she saw one body all the way down. It was close the main household. She knew that set of hair and she flew.

"Oh god no…." Sintary whispered as she dove near the small body. She gently turned the boy onto his back and checked his pulse. "Oh thank god…." She whispered and picked him up. "I've got you Sasuke."

Looking around, she glanced inward at the Uchiha household and quickly turned away. She hadn't found Itachi, but she… she just _knew_ he was alive somewhere. Maybe he was avenging his clan for whoever did this. She didn't know. She did know that Sasuke needed medical attention.

At the hospital, Sasuke got immediate attention. The head nurse demanding answers to which Sintary wouldn't speak to in public. Once in the room, she told the nurses attending to Sasuke what happened to her best abilities. Some of them ended up crying from pure shock and horror. They were excused while the others looked over Sasuke.

"He's going to be fine – physically," the head nurse said. "He had just a cut on shoulder, but nothing detrimental. He just needs some rest."

Sintary nodded and sighed taking a seat.

"He'll need a review by Ibiki though; you know that." She continued.

Sintary nodded. "I'll make sure to set it up – after this settles down."

The nurse took her leave and left them alone. They weren't alone for long though. Kokuro burst through the door panting. "Oh, thank kami you're okay." He said.

Sintary got up and walked over to him. "What happened? Why are you so out of breath?"

"You're asking _me_ what happened?" Kokuro asked looking at her. "I was going to ask _you_ what happened."

Sintary looked at him confused. "I don't know what happened fully. I woke up, and Itachi was missing. I tried finding you, but you weren't home yet. So –for whatever reason – I headed to the Uchiha Compound…" she trailed off remembering all of that death.

"What happened?" Kokuro asked and glanced at the sleeping boy. "Why is Sasuke here?"

Sintary took a deep breath. "He's… he's all that's left…" Sintary whispered shaking her head.

Kokuro's eyes got wide. "No way. That… It's the Uchiha clan… they're too powerful for an ambush."

"Someone did it. I can't find Itachi though. I'm assuming he went after whoever." Sintary said clearly worried.

"No…" came a small voice behind them.

Kokuro and Sintary immediately turned to the young Sasuke sitting up.

Sintary headed over to his side and sat by the bedside. "What do you mean Sasuke?" She asked softly.

"He… he did it." Sasuke whispered.

The two were taken aback by what Sasuke said. Kokuro pieced together rather quickly, but Sintary was having a hard time believing it.

"Who… who did it?" Sintary asked quietly.

Sasuke's hands shook with grief as he gripped the sheet covering him. "Itachi… he did it."

Sintary felt her heart stop. "No… that's not possible…" She whispered with wide eyes.

"It is entirely possible." Another, older voice claimed coming in. It was the Third Hokage with Danzo in tow. "Itachi Uchiha has murdered the entire Uchiha clan aside from himself and Sasuke."

Sintary backed up feeling cornered from the bed and hit the wall. "That's impossible." She said shaking her head not believing them. "I was with him this entire week! I would have noticed something!" She exclaimed.

"He's an excellent Genjutsu specialists, Sintary. It was all just a lie." The Hokage said remembering the words Itachi told him to tell her. "While some events may be true, his composer as well as other factors, were fake. He blind sighted you and sent Kokuro away so neither of you could stop him in time."

"It was all there." Danzo took up. "The Uchiha clan suspected he was plotting something. They noticed a grave difference in his temperament, and came to me for assistance. Sadly, I could not aid them in time." He said all nobly.

Sintary felt her heart pounding her ears. Something wasn't right. Something was very, _very_ wrong. She knew Itachi wouldn't just… just _kill_ his family in cold blood. He couldn't kill _anyone_ in cold blood – that was the type of killing he was against entirely. He _never_ did anything without a purpose – a purpose that served the village.

"There's something wrong. Itachi wouldn't do this without a reason." Sintary said trying to keep herself calm, but was having a hard time.

"He gave a reason," Sasuke suddenly said. They all but forgot about him. "He said he was testing his strength… he wanted to see how strong he was."

Kokuro blinked. "Itachi… no. He never wanted to _test_ his strength. Hell, he was completely aloof to it."

"Well, clearly Itachi lied to you too." Sasuke said bitterly.

The two teammates looked at each other. They had _known_ Itachi. They had grown up with him. They surely would have noticed the change; they always could tell if there was something off about their team captain – _always_.

"As it stands now, Sasuke is sole heir to the Uchiha clan. He'll be given an apartment and continue with schooling when he is ready."

The mention of Sasuke living alone didn't settle with Sintary, and a quick glance at the young nin told her he didn't care for it either.

"Excuse me, my Lord," Sintary said finally gathering her wits together. "I'd like to offer Sasuke to live with me." She moved closer to the boy.

"What has brought this about? You do not know how to raise a child." Danzo said firmly.

"You two were going to put him out there all by himself so don't talk about raising children. Listen, Sasuke knows me. I've spent a lot of time around him, and I am offering _him_ ," Sintary emphasized, "another option." She turned to Sasuke. "If you would like to live with me, you are always welcomed."

Sasuke slowly nodded. "I would like that." He said quietly.

The Third Hokage nodded. "It is settled then. Sasuke will live with Sintary until he feels the need to move. The funeral will be held tomorrow morning. The village will take the day to clean up and mourn over this great loss. My condolences, Sasuke," he said tipping his hat and left sighing.

Danzo looked at the group before he left. "Sacuna, Otsutsuki, you will be requested to see the Hokage and I after this has settled." He said before leaving.

Once that door closed, the two older shinobi let out a steady breath. The tension seemed to slowly dissipate. Neither had necessarily cared for Danzo, but they hadn't felt such tension with him before. And what was with that foreboding message? Why would he tell them they would be summoned?

Sintary shook her head, sitting next to Sasuke on the bed. She rubbed his back gently as Kokuro took a seat in the chair. They both knew there weren't words to ease any of this. They could only hope that by moving through their day will help ease his pain like it usually did theirs.

"How are you feeling, Sasuke?" Sintary asked softly.

Sasuke stared at his lap blankly. "I want to get out of here." He said

Sintary slowly nodded. "Okay, okay. Let me get a nurse and see if we can get you discharged." She said quietly. "Kokuro will stay with you until then, okay?"

The young boy nodded.

Sintary got up and looked at Kokuro knowingly before leaving. She headed over to the nurse's station.

"Can I speak with the head nurse?" Sintary asked quietly. The other nurse nodded and went to get her. "Can Sasuke go home?" She asked once the nurse came over.

She looked over his charts and nodded. "Yep, he's free to go." She said. "Don't forget that psych evaluation for him. They won't let him become a shinobi without it now."

Sintary nodded. "I will." She assured the older woman before heading back towards the room.

"Sasuke?" Sintary asked softly coming in. "The nurse says you can leave now." She walked over and gently took his hand.

Sasuke got out of the bed holding her hand. "I need clothes…" he said softly.

Sintary nodded softly. "We can get them later on. Let's get you settled into my place. We can head through the market so we grab foods you like. I just stocked up on a bunch of things, but I want to make sure we have something for you to eat." She told him.

Sasuke nodded as they headed in that direction. Sintary on his right holding his hand while Kokuro – who hadn't spoken much – was on his left with a hand on his back gently. They headed through the food market getting a bunch of solemn looks. A lot of people tried giving Sintary the food for free, but Sintary refused. She paid for it out of her pocket. Kokuro carried the bags silently. The main thing that got was tomatoes; lots and lots of tomatoes.

Once back at Sintary's place, she changed the sheets while Kokuro put the foods away with Sasuke. She came back out and noticed Sasuke staring at all the pictures she had up around the television. There was a picture of her with her mother and father when she was born. There were a ton of pictures of their squad as they grew up. More pictures of her and the Uchiha brothers curtsey of their mother…. And a bunch of her and Itachi. Her heart twisted, and she could only imagine what Sasuke was feeling looking at them.

"You should get rid of those." He suddenly said turning to her.

Sintary blinked. "Excuse me?" She asked shocked.

"The pictures," he specified. "You should get rid of them."

Sintary slowly nodded. "I should take them down…" She replied sadly.

If Sasuke was going to be here, he didn't need to be constantly reminded of the brother and family he lost. She certainly wouldn't get rid of them… just merely tuck them away somewhere.

"I have a second bedroom, but it needs a little work. There's only an air mattress for when Kokuro spends the night, so I need to put some furniture in there for you, Sasuke. But it will all be for you – whatever you like. In the meantime, you can sleep in my bedroom with me. Okay?"

Sasuke nodded. "I would like that. Can I sleep now?" He asked looking up at her.

Sintary quickly nodded. "Of course. Come on, let's get you settled in. Do you want me to lay with you?" She asked.

The young boy shook his head. "No… I think I'll be okay."

The older girl nodded softly and got him settled in. She pulled the curtains shut so he could sleep better when the sun came up.

"I'll be just outside with Ko," Sintary reminded him before closing the door.

She headed over to the couch where her friend was sitting and sat next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. She pulled her legs up to her chest, leaning against him more.

"You feel it to right?" Sintary asked him quietly.

"Something's not right." Kokuro answered.

Sintary nodded. "This isn't Itachi. He wouldn't do this. I know him, you know him, _we know him!_ " She exclaimed in a hush whisper. "We would have noticed something. I would have noticed something. I was with him the entire week. He seemed distraught, but over Shisui, clan duties, and a mission. Throughout the whole time I was with him though… he showed how loving he was. We danced, we cooked, we drew, we loved each other. I just… he…"

Sintary couldn't hold it back any longer. She started sobbing. Kokuro wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. She couldn't believe he was a cold hearted criminal who killed his entire family. She couldn't accept that the man that built her up would leave her by choice. She just couldn't.

Kokuro continued to silently rub his comrade's back. He certainly felt something fishy was going on, but he couldn't pinpoint it. Nor could he feel the same pain his friend was feeling. He would mourn the loss of a friend and would regret having to do battle with him; but at least he wasn't dead, right? Don't get him wrong, he felt his friend had been wrong, but crying over it wouldn't do anything.

Eventually, Sintary stopped crying. They got up and moved the junk from the other bedroom to the storage room. Sintary cleaned up the room making sure it was fit for Sasuke. She even removed all the pictures from her wall. It looked so empty now… but it was better for Sasuke. She soon heard the boy get up, and she hurried over to see him.

"Hey, Sasuke." Sintary greeted quietly. "Do you sleep okay?"

Sasuke shrugged. "So-so…" He replied. "Can we go to…. There… to get my clothes now?" He asked.

Sintary nodded. "Of course. Are you sure you don't want Kokuro to just go and get them?" She asked him.

Sasuke shook his head. "No… I want to try and go back."

The older kunoichi nodded. "Okay. We can just transport in there. Kokuro can do the jutsu with two people, and I'll be right there with you guys."

Sasuke slowly nodded. "Okay," he said just feeling numb inside.

Kokuro came over and placed his hand on Sasuke's back before the two disappeared in black smoke. Sintary vanished as well, heading back to the Uchiha Compound.

She landed in the room she normally landed in: Itachi's room. She looked around sadly. The room had always been so bare. He had never cared for decorations; he did see them as necessary. There was one hint to who he was deep down though. Sintary went into his drawer and dug through some of his clothes. At the bottom were a couple of pictures; their squad pictures as the grew and a picture of the two of them. As Sintary searched for the photo of them, she came up empty. She took a shaky breath, unsure if she should feel despair for not finding it, or relief that there's a chance he took it with him. Sintary felt both as the thoughts ran through her mind. At least he had a piece of her with him… but why would he take it if everything they stood for was a mere act? He didn't take any of the squad pictures with him, but he did the picture of her and him. Nothing added up to Sintary.

She placed everything back in its spot before closing the drawer and standing. She slowly made her way down to Sasuke's room and looked at the two. Sasuke had a bag full of clothes, his blanket, and one of his pillows to take with him.

"Do you have everything?" Sintary asked gently.

Sasuke nodded. "Everything I need."

She nodded. "We can go shopping for furniture today, if you're up for it."

The boy nodded. "Okay."

Sintary sighed quietly and looked up at Kokuro. The older boy shook his head, saying to let it go before he transported them home.

The broken-hearted girl went into her boyfriend's room one last time before leaving as well.

* * *

 **My final note here (if you've read this far) is about the quote. _Stitches_ by Shawn Mendes is actually what inspired this whole thing. I imagined Sintary writing it and sending it to Itachi, but changed it to her writing it down as a coping method. Sintary's been plague with being sent on these seduction missions that bring about a lot of anxiety so she's 'been hurt before,' but Itachi leaving left her sore. His words cut deeper than a knife - I'm sure you all felt that. The whole breathing back to life concept comes because Itachi always got Sintary to calm down when things went bad and now... who's going to do that? The chorus is what really speaks to me because it is their relationship - and even after the fact. Everyone's trying to tell Sintary to let go of Itachi; that she's better off, but she can't even though she knows it'll be better. He watched her through battles, missions, anxiety attacks, and was always there for her. Now she has to pick herself up because she has to be strong for Sasuke. So, there's my little... explanation about where the idea kinda came from, and why it spoke to me.**

 **Thank you to KnightsRoses, Sweet Petit, arigarciar, Ijustdon'tcare132, KyuubiNoPuma, pika-78, Rose 23527, ILurveManyAnimeBoys, xxRyuu-himexx, nathy13, HonestxxEyes, NinjaChipmunk, PityThoseWhoLiveWithoutLove-95, animefangirl0219, creven16, randomindividual467, darkxion, and OrangeBeanGamer for following/favorite-ing the story!**

 **A special thanks to ILurveManyAnimeBoys, Rose23527, HonestxxEyes, and bunnyguest for their reviews!**

 **I do appreciate all the feedback I can get. Please, please, please leave reviews. It does help me write more when i know my audience is enjoying my story.**

 **Thanks again for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

****Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the quote below. I just own Sintary ^^ Also I do not own the other OC Kokuro. He's my friend's.**

 **Hahaha. look at this.. a midnight post... we'll, at least I finished in time for Sasuke's birthday! Enjoy everything!**

* * *

 _"I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_

 _Just praying to a God that I don't believe in"_

 _…._

 _"What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?_

 _And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay?_

 _I'm falling to pieces_

 _I'm falling to pieces_

 _They say bad things happen for a reason_

 _But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding"_

-The Script, _Breakeven_

* * *

The funeral went by the same as all the other funerals Sintary and Kokuro had been too recently. They dressed in their uniforms and stood on each side of Sasuke for support. That night Sasuke slept with Sintary – telling them he liked one more night before moving to his new room – and Kokuro slept on the couch. Though, Sintary and Kokuro hardly slept. She stayed with Sasuke until sometime in the morning before getting up and sitting on the recliner in the living room with Kokuro.

Sintary sighed pulling out a journal she had found while cleaning out the extra bedroom. It was a simply black, leather book that had never been written it. She decided that if she couldn't talk about her feelings to Itachi, she could write him.

"You don't know where he's at," Kokuro told her. "There's no telling if the messages will even reach him."

Sintary stared solemnly at the book. "I know… maybe I don't plan on sending them. It's just the idea of writing to him… it helps." She tried explaining.

Kokuro sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Today's the day Danzo said they'd send for us. I was thinking we should just head up there. Take the bull by the horns."

Sintary shook her head. "No… they'll send for us. I'd rather wait and see if Sasuke's up to going to school. I don't want him to be alone for long periods of time."

Kokuro rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Sin, you're a ninja – and a damn good one at that – you're going to be gone on missions for long periods of time. The last time you were on a mission was two weeks ago. You're bound to be low on funds."

Sintary sighed. "Maybe I don't want to be a shinobi anymore, Ko," she said sharply. "Maybe I want to stop throwing myself into battles and missions that aren't healthy for my sanity."

"What part about this life style if good for anyone's sanity!" Kokuro exclaimed quietly.

"You have room to talk! You don't have a red mark on your health report!" Sintary whispered furious. "They are watching me like hawks, waiting for me to crack so they can toss me out like a used dish rag! I want to leave on my own terms, Kokuro."

"And where the hell are you going to get money to support yourself? And now Sasuke?" Kokuro asked crossing his arms and looking at her.

"I'm not incompetent, Kokuro. I can do other things than fight." Sintary insisted.

"Like what? Civilian work?" The white-haired shinobi pushed on.

"If it comes to that, yes!" Sintary hissed. "But I planned on working at the hospital. They always need help, and my bloodlines would be helpful rather than harmful."

Kokuro shook his head. "Other than your bloodlines, you're mediocre at medical ninjutsu at best."

"Hey! I can learn and train!" Sintary exclaimed a bit insulted.

"Yeah, sure." Kokuro said brushing it off.

Sintary glared at him before going back to writing. After a couple hours, she heard Sasuke wake up. She placed something to hold her spot before getting up.

"Hey Sasuke. Are you hungry?" She asked heading back into the kitchen.

Sasuke nodded and yawned tiredly. "Can you make a tomato omelet?"

Sintary nodded. "Of course. Ko, do you want something?" She asked the other male in the house.

"Ham and cheese omelet." He called from over the sofa couch.

Sintary started the stove while Sasuke sat at the island behind her. "Does it get any easier?" He asked suddenly.

Sintary glanced back at him. "The pain?" She asked to clarify.

"The pain… the loss… the emptiness…" Sasuke said trailing on of what he was feeling currently.

Sintary slowly nodded and stared at her cooking pan. "It won't get easier or go away per se… you just learn to accept that that's life." She took a deep breath. "You go forward with life after you've grieved, and you move on." She paused. "I know, it sounds horrible. But you'll eventually stop feeling the pain and the loss. Ko, do you have anything to add?"

Kokuro slowly nodded. "Yeah… it'll get better for you, Sasuke."

She sighed quietly, knowing her friend was reaching his breaking point. He could only play tough for so long.

"How do you feel about going to school today Sasuke?" Sintary asked him.

Sasuke shrugged clearly indifferent. "I don't see what else I would do."

The young woman nodded softly at that. "Alright. Don't want to fall behind in your studies now." She said.

Sasuke nodded as his omelet finally finished, and he was served it. They all ate quietly, not having much to say after such tragic events. Sintary glanced over at Kokuro whose eyes seemed to have darken with despair. She just hoped he wouldn't crack during their meeting with the Hokage.

Speaking of which, there was a knock at the door. The kunoichi got up from the island and headed over. She opened the door and nodded towards the ANBU standing there.

"We'll be up shortly," she told him before watching him vanish.

She headed back to the island and finished her meal. Everyone soon dispersed to get ready for the day. Sintary pulled on her ANBU uniform and placed her mask upon her head. She looked in the mirror at herself and couldn't help but to be reminded of how many times Itachi would be getting dressed behind her. The memories were still so vivid; she could literally see Itachi standing behind her… placing a hand on her shoulder… telling her it would be over swiftly…

Sintary took a deep breath inward and blinked back the tears that were pricking her eyes. She couldn't cry over this; no one wouldn't understand her grief. She looked at herself in the mirror, masking her emotions before heading out to see if Sasuke was ready.

"Ready to go?" Sintary asked him.

Sasuke nodded pulling his satchel over his head. "Yep."

The young woman headed out the door with him. Her comrade joined them at the bottom of the stairs, and they headed to the Academy together.

"Take it easy in there, Sasuke." Sintary told him. "We'll train afterwards if you're up to it."

The young boy nodded softly before heading into the building. A swarm of fangirls headed in his directions asking if he was okay.

"Remember when Itachi had that?" Sintary asked her partner quietly.

Kokuro slowly nodded. "I do. He would always evade them."

She nodded softly and pulled down her mask. Her partner did the same before they vanished to the Hokage's Tower.

"Come in you two," The Hokage's gruff voice told them.

They entered through the window as most ANBU did, and came around to stand in front of the older man.

"Danzo should be in shortly."

As if on cue, the door knocked and the man in question came inside.

"Good, we're all in attendance," he said coming around the two shinobi to stand by the Hokage. "Let's get started then, shall we?" He glanced at the two masked nin who didn't answer him. "We've been trying to balance the ANBU ranks since that fugitive committed his crimes," another pause as he looked reactions – to which he received none. "Normally we'd have a co-captain step up, but given the circumstances, we've reconsidered that."

"Danzo-sama, what are you implying?" Sintary asked watching him. "Kokuro and I are co-captains, we're next in line for leadership."

"Yes, we understand that, Sacuna," Danzo continued on unhurried. "But the thing is, you both are too close to the Uchiha murderer. There's no telling what you two will do. So to neutralize any instability, we've come to a conclusion. Otsutsuki, you will be transferred to the ROOT division under my supervision. Sacuna," he paused again watching her, "you are being demoted from ANBU back to your Chuunin status."

Sintary and Kokuro froze in their spots. It was taking every ounce of control the kunoichi had to not lash out at Danzo for such disgrace.

"What about Sasuke?" She started. "I cannot afford everything for his care with a Chuunin's wage."

"You should have thought about that before taking him under your wings," Danzo said coolly.

Sintary glared from behind her mask. He's been planning this. She glanced between him and the Hokage. They both had. But for how long? The massacre just happened three – _three_ days ago! Sintary felt her stomach twist even further. Something was definitely going on here.

"Lord Hokage," she said turning to him. "Would it be okay with you if I took up medical ninjutsu and worked in the hospital instead of being a field agent?"

The older man took a long drag from his pipe as he thought. "So long as you accept missions when we need you to… I don't see a problem with it. It'll won't be less death though; you understand that correct?"

Sintary nodded. "I do sir. I believe it will be easier on Sasuke knowing I will always be there and that he doesn't risk losing me every time I go on a mission. The pay, while less than what I receive now, is more steady. I believe I'll be able to keep us afloat better this way."

"You didn't agree to the Hokage's first term." Danzo piped up.

Sintary glared more at the man. "Of course I will go on missions when requested. I have pledged my allegiance to this village for nine years now. I would not dishonor our hard work by backing out now."

Danzo nodded. "Oh, and you are expected to cover up your ANBU tattoo at all times. Unless you'd like it removed, of course."

He was really starting to piss Sintary off – big time. He's insulted her love countless times now, he's been trying to egg her on this entire meeting, and he's taking Kokuro further away from her. What was his problem?!

Sintary merely took a deep breath and nodded. "Of course," she said tightly.

The cunning man watched them a moment longer. "That is all. Otsutsuki, you'll be summoned for training, but prepared." He said. "Dismissed."

The two shinobi turned and left out the door. Sintary paused, grabbing Kokuro's arm.

"There's something going on here, and I plan on finding out. I'm going in the archives while I still have access and taking a look around." She told her partner quietly.

"I'll come with then," he immediately said.

Sintary shook her head. "It's too risky with two people. Go home and wait for Sasuke to come back from the Academy. I shouldn't be long."

Kokuro looked at his friend sternly. "Are you sure you got this?" He asked.

She nodded, looking confident. "I am."

He nodded in return. "Good luck then." He said and took his leave.

Kokuro felt someone next to him, and a quick look with his Sharingan told him it was Sintary's clone. This one was to fool anyone lurking behind closed doors that Sintary was indeed leaving with him while the real one concealed her chakra and headed elsewhere.

It wasn't until they were back at the apartment that the clone disappeared. Kokuro looked around her place. It used to be where he would go for an escape. It was always lively here, and he never felt alone. But now the place felt empty. Her pictures were gone which had been the only decorations she had really in the house. Those pictures meant a lot to… well, all of them. Without them, her place was as bare as any other shinobi apartment, and it was just… sad.

Kokuro felt the dam give way. He couldn't keep the sadness blocked anymore. First Kai, then Shisui, then his pseudo family… why was there so much death all of a sudden?! He couldn't take it anymore! He just… couldn't.

Why was he the only one feeling all the grief? Sure, Sintary was mourning the death of everyone as well, and while Mikoto had been like a mother to her, she didn't have the same connection Kokuro did to the family. He was actually a distant relative and most of the clan accepted him in. And Sasuke… why wasn't Sasuke as depressed as Kokuro was? Sasuke had lost all of his family! Weren't they feeling the same pain? Why wouldn't the younger boy express it!? Kokuro just couldn't understand.

Even after all the assassination missions he had been sent up, Kokuro couldn't get over the grief and pain he felt with being around death. Being around it at a young age had traumatized him into a pacifist like the one he considered a brother, but it seemed like it had other affects as well.

Kokuro's pain was as if he felt every person who mourned the death of a love one. It was that intense every time. He just couldn't get over it all. He always felt like he was drowning he pain and suffering. Seeing how happy Sintary usually was helped cope, but it didn't seem like she could be happy again… either. How was he supposed to manage his sufferings now?

The young ninja wasn't sure how long he had been in his hole of depression, but he masked his feelings when he felt the young boy coming up the steps. Kokuro turned on the lights and grabbed a book to make it seem like he had been reading this entire time.

Sasuke opened the door and walked it. He noticed Kokuro right away.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hey yourself. How was school?" The older man asked.

"Boring as usual." Sasuke's brows furrowed. "And annoying. Everyone kept asking if I was okay, and if I needed anything. Why do people keep asking that when they know they can't do anything?"

Kokuro had never been bothered by those questions, but had often asked the same question himself. "They feel powerless, Sasuke," he started. "They feel powerless when people around them are suffering, and they want to do something to help. Asking if you're okay and if you need anything is there way of taking control again."

Sasuke stared at Kokuro for a long time. "Hn. That really is annoying." He said and looked around. "Where's Sintary?"

Kokuro looked around as well, though he knew she wasn't here based on the absence of her chakra. "She said she'd be quick," he said mostly to himself.

"What?" Sasuke questioned.

"Nothing. Probably running errands." Kokuro replied brushing it off. "Do you want to go and train a bit before dinner?"

The older shinobi swore he saw his eyes light up – even if it was just slightly.

"Yes." He said quickly.

Kokuro smirked. "Let's go. Sintary has a nice, big grassy field behind her apartment."

They boys went out back and started training. Kokuro showed the younger ninja a lot of cool tricks to help with already developing weapons skills. They then did a little hand to hand combat to build up Sasuke's strength. The two trained until nightfall before heading in for dinner.

Sintary was still missing.

Kokuro frowned at that. "Well, I don't know how to cook really." He said. "Sintary and… well, I've always had the cooking done for me." He said.

The older shinobi's keen hearing heard Sintary's bedroom window slide open. He turned and went to the bedroom door. When he opened it, he saw his teammate get thrown in. She tumbled on the floor.

"Sorry, Sacuna-san, you know rules are rules," the ANBU from the window said before closing it and leaving.

Kokuro went over to his friend and helped her up. "What was the about?" He asked.  
"I got caught." Sintary mumbled and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, just pissed."

Pissed was an understatement. Sintary was absolutely furious.

"Did you find anything?" Kokuro questioned.

"Y- AH!" Sintary exclaimed clutching the back of her neck with both hands.

She was overcome with pain. She panted trying to using her Kekkei Genkai to avoid the pain, but it only seemed to increase it.

"What the hell?! What's going on?" Sasuke asked coming in hearing her shout.

"M-my… n-ECK!" Sintary screamed again, falling to her knees in pain.

"Move your hands so I can see." Kokuro said moving her hair and taking a look at her neck.

There, on the back of her neck in angry lettering, was a seal, but for what? Kokuro couldn't figure out what the seal was for. Then, just before his eyes, it changed. He blinked in surprise. He's never seen a seal that could just change its lettering.

"What the fuck did they do?" He breathed looking at her.

Sintary panted, leaning forward. "Made sure…. I-ugh! I… I wouldn't… t-ALK! Oh god!" She cried out

"Just stop talking about it!" Sasuke exclaimed hating that she was in pain

She had to be okay. If she wasn't… Sasuke couldn't even think about that; it hurt too much. He just wanted the hurt to stop finally; for the pain to just end. But he couldn't do that with someone right in front of him in pain.

It took at least ten more minutes for Sintary to have the energy to stand again. The pain had subsided in half that time, but there had still be tremors. She breathed slowly, keeping calm, before standing with Kokuro's help. She felt her knees shake and quiver, but they held fast. Kokuro slowly moved her so she could sit on her bed.

Sintary looked at Sasuke who was just standing there looking frightened. She gently reached out and grabbed his hand. She felt her heart ache for this poor boy. He had lost his entire family in one night, but he didn't even know the full story; not even a little.

She pulled him closer to her and rubbed his back.

"Hey… I'm okay. You're okay. We're okay." Sintary told him trying to stay calm herself as she spoke.

"You didn't seem okay…" Sasuke said quietly looking at her.

"Pain is pain, Sasuke. You learn to accept it happens and how to deal with it." Sintary explain taking deep breathes.

Sasuke slowly nodded, staying close to her.

Kokuro watched the two quietly. He was trying to figure out what she had seen for...whoever to cast this weird seal on her that seemed to prevent her from speaking about what had occurred.

He walked through it.

Sintary had said she was going to look at the archives to see if there was something she could fine anything on the massacre that just happened. She had been gone for hours meaning she probably had to dig pretty far, break through some serious seals, and dig some more. The only ones who would have hid information like that were the Hokage, the elders…and Danzo.

Kokuro's eyes narrowed as they flashed red at his conclusion.

There was another knock at the door then.

He glanced at the two. They couldn't handle any more stress or surprises. He went to the door himself. When he opened it, there was an ANBU at the door, on his knee.

"Danzo-sama has requested your presence. Immediately." He said shortly before vanishing.

Kokuro glanced once over his shoulder towards the room. He could hear his friend's soft voice trying to keep his pseudo-little brother calm. He didn't need to drag them into this. It was just a training session…maybe he could convince Danzo into telling him about that seal…

He then headed out into the night.

* * *

 **Thank you to KnightsRoses, Sweet Petit, arigarciar, Ijustdon'tcare132, KyuubiNoPuma, pika-78, Rose 23527, ILurveManyAnimeBoys, xxRyuu-himexx, nathy13, HonestxxEyes, NinjaChipmunk, PityThoseWhoLiveWithoutLove-95, animefangirl0219, creven16, randomindividual467, darkxion, OrangeBeanGamer, terriblecupcakes732, Integral16, MickyLove, Elizabethcica, and KHB123 for following/favorite-ing the story!**

 **A special thanks to ILurveManyAnimeBoys, Rose23527, HonestxxEyes, and bunnyguest for their reviews!**

 **I do appreciate all the feedback I can get. Please, please, please leave reviews. It does help me write more when i know my audience is enjoying my story.**

 **Thanks again for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

****Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the quote below. I just own Sintary ^^ Also I do not own the other OC Kokuro. He's my friend's.**

 **Wow. Can you believe it's been a month since I started this story? It's been one heck of a rollercoaster, don't ya think? Well, prepared to go upside down a couple times in loops, this chapter's a doosy! The first part is written by Ko's creator. He's been kinda anxious for this scene, so I said go ahead and write it! Hope, it doesn't gross you guys out too much!**

* * *

 _"I'm wide awake_

 _Yeah, I was in the dark_

 _I was falling hard_

 _With an open heart_

 _I'm wide awake_

 _How did I read the stars so wrong_

 _I'm wide awake_

 _And now it's clear to me_

 _That everything you see_

 _Ain't always what it seems_

 _I'm wide awake_

 _Yeah, I was dreaming for so long_

 _I wish I knew then_

 _What I know now_

 _Wouldn't dive in_

 _Wouldn't bow down_

 _Gravity hurts_

 _You made it so sweet_

 _Till I woke up on_

 _On the concrete"_

Katy Perry, _Wide Awake_

* * *

 _The pair stood close and locked eye, that was all it took. Kai lifted the smaller man and pinned him against the dojo wall. His mouth found Kokuro's pulse point and sucked on it gently. Kokuro melted in his arms; letting out gasps and moans as his hands grasped at his lover's back. Still holding his lover against the wall, Kai took Kokuro's hands and pinned them above his head, stretching him taunt. With his other, he pulled open the front of his training ghee. Kokuro moaned and whimpered under Kai's touch. The dark haired shinobi pushed down with his waist grinding their hips together, his legs coiled around Kai's waist for more force. The larger shinobi nipped at Kokuro's collar, teeth stinging the flesh. Kokuro's breath caught in a strangled moan as he threw his head back against the wall. The pair tumbled to the floor and clothing came loose until the two were naked on the floor._

 _"There has never been a more beautiful sight in all of Konoha," said Kai, "Kokuro I love you."_

 _"Kai, I love you too," said the dark haired shinobi, "I will never leave your side."_

 _Their lips met and passion bloomed. First gentle then ever growing with longing and desire. Bodies writhed in the passion of the moment kissing and nipping of skin. Breaths came in short gasps and moans. Kokuro took Kai's length in hand eliciting an excited cry._

 _"You really want me Ko?"_

 _Between gasps and cries, Kokuro mewled, "Yes, kami, yes, I need you."_

 _The larger shinobi pushed the younger to the ground and positioned himself between his legs. Dipping down, Kai moved down Ko's chest, leaving kisses and nipping the soft skin. He moved down lower and lower, Ko's breathing becoming erratic, desperate. Kai smirked and took his friend into his mouth, his lips enveloping around Kokuro's growing member. The dark haired shinobi screamed and writhed in pleasure, slamming his hands into the training mats. Kokuro's cries grew more erratic and his climax grew it became harder to holdback his pleasure. Just as he felt the fire in his stomach grow to a fever pitch, warm liquid covered them both. Kokuro felt a burning and opened his eyes. Kai's face was a twisted smile as a dagger plunged deep into Kokuro's chest. A silent screamed escaped his lips as his eyes grew dark._

* * *

"So you had a weakness, you filth," Danzo snapped. "Emotions such as love, fear, or pain must be eliminated. Shikaru, again."

A masked shinobi stepped forward and placed his hands on Kokuro's head. The young shinobi struggled against his bonds to no avail. The rope bit into his skin chaffing and scaring his wrists. The young boy moaned and writhed first in pleasure then excruciating pain. Danzo moved forward and grabbed Kokuro by his hair slamming his head against the wall. He pulled out a blade, glimmering in the faint light of the burning brazier. Swiftly, he brings the blade under the edge of Kokuro's nail.

"Members of the ROOT feel no pain; they take order only. So, I order you to feel nothing."

Danzo pushed the edge of the blade against the skin and began to pry Kokuro's nail up. Blood poured from the shinobi's finger as he strained and screamed. He begged for mercy and tried desperately to escape. Danzo responded by fully ripping out the nail and running the edge into the raw skin.

"What a disappointment, oh well, we have nine more tries until I have Shikaru heal you. Then we may begin again."

The setting sun fades and screams echo through the twilight. Crimson blood flows across the maple leaves; veining the dry surface with a deep red stain. Wind whistles and roars to a crescendo, building up, racing against Kokuro's screams. His eyes widen in fear as the blade is brought against the sinew of his ribs. The edge pulls and grinds against muscle and bone and pitiful wails echo from the poor shinobi.

"Shut the fuck up you freak. You must be nothing you are 'Tsuki' under the ROOT, and you will learn your place," scolds Shikaru icily, slamming Ko's head against the post. Seven and a half hours of nonstop torture. Danzo reentered the room wielding a wickedly curved blade, grinning evilly.

"Tsuki, hold still."

Kokuro froze trying to abate further pain, he was wrong. Danzo nods, and Shikaru's strong hands hold Kokuro's right eye open. The eyes begin to burn in the smoky air. Then, hellish burning, and screaming pain. Kokuro tried to scream, but no sound escaped his lips, Danzo pulled the blade away, leaving Kokuro hollow and writhing.

"I like my work what do you think" Danzo hissed. Raising his one free hand, he revealed a single round object. As Kokuro's vision cleared he could see the small glint of a crimson sphere. Then it hit him as he finally found his voice and screamed.

His eye.

Danzo had cut out his eye.

"Don't worry, you will get this back, but first, it is time to remove the other."

Kokuro screamed and struggled like a rabid animal, and a sadistic smile grew on Danzo's face. This was going to be fun, and just to think this was only the first day.

* * *

Kokuro gasped, shooting up from his laid position. His eyes seemed intact for he could see the darkened room. He moved to get up, but got tangled in the sheets. However, the feeling of being constraint instantly sent the nin into a frenzy again. He was panicking; unable to think clearly as he tore through the sheets.

He panted landing on the ground with a thud. His hands gripped the floor for dear life though they had nothing to grasp on.

Was that seriously a panic attack he just had? If so, how could he possibly manage more?

"Kokuro?" Came a soft voice.

Sintary.

The man in question's thoughts immediately went to what he had learned about his comrade. She went through this all the time. How had she managed to stay sane through all those attacks? Would he be suspended as a ninja too?

Kami could only be so kind, unfortunately.

"Kokuro, are you okay?" Came her voice again.

He blinked and looked up. She was standing in front of him. It looked like she was ill and hadn't slept for days.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Sintary asked quietly.

"I—I" he couldn't speak.

He saw her eyes narrow as she examined him.

"What the fuck did they do to you in training?" She asked.

Kokuro's expression turned to confusion. That… it hadn't been a nightmare? He slowly got to his feet and headed into the bathroom to the mirror.

His heart stopped.

He didn't recognize the man reflecting back at him.

The man before him had bloodshot eyes with dried blood all around them. There were cuts and gashes down his neck and onto his chest. Upon standing, his torso seemed to scream at him, and it roared now. He doubled over the sink and coughed up a bit of blood.

It hadn't been a dream – a horrible dream.

All of it had been real.

Holy shit.

Kokuro felt his breathing pick up as his heart accelerated. Oh Kami, not again.

He felt a hand grip his shoulder and turn him around.

"Kokuro!" The voice whispered urgently. "Come on, snap out of it!"

Suddenly, his cheek stung. He blinked a couple of times and looked at the woman in front of him. Concern was edged into her tired blue eyes. His sore chest ached as he panted, still unable to calm down. He felt cool hands cup the sides of his face and felt a soft substance go inside him. Kokuro went to pull away, but Sintary held fast.

"Relax. It's just my chakra. I'm healing your eyes," she explained calmly as she worked.

Her hands then moved down his neck and onto his chest. She would pause to heal here and there, making sure not to miss anything. She finished and stepped back, looking him over.

"Was this from the training you've been at for the past four days?" Sintary asked him.

Four days? He had been gone for four days? Kokuro couldn't help but to shudder. What else had to put him through?

"Ko, talk to me," Sintary pleaded. "Did Danzo do this to you?"

The name struck fear into Kokuro's very soul. He backed up thinking he had a place to go, but he knocked into the flimsy cabinet that had his mirror and a sink in it causing the it to knock into the wall a bit, breaking the mirror.

Seven years of bad luck for him.

It didn't matter much though; he was already in hell.

Sintary looked at her friend stuck in his inner turmoil. She couldn't help him if he wouldn't talk to her. Talking always made her feel better during these times. She could hear how silly her anxieties sounded. She could let out all her fears, and untangle herself from her mind. Itachi had always forced her to talk too. If she didn't, she was an absolute mess.

Like Kokuro was now.

"Kokuro," Sintary called out trying to reach him.

The tortured shinobi did what he thought was for the best; he locked down. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, locking everything he felt away.

"You should go to sleep, Sin. You look like hell," he said after a minute.

Sintary blinked, stepping back. "What the hell, Kokuro?!" She exclaimed. "This is about you, not me!"

Kokuro opened his eyes slightly so they were narrowed and mean looking. "Maybe you should stop focusing on others and focus on yourself for once." He said coldly.

Sintary looked at the man in front of her, baffled. "Are you _fucking_ kidding me?! After all we've been through? Now – _now!_ You choose now to shut down and push me away!? What the fuck did they do to you in there?!"

" _Enough!_ " Kokuro snarled as his eyes flashed red. "This is my path! Itachi chose his, and you need to find yours! Don't you get it?! We're not a team anymore! You don't have to keep looking over me like I'm a little boy or a wounded puppy!" He snapped. "You know what your problem is? You're so used depending on others and having them depend on you in return. That's not the case anymore Sintary! You. Are. Alone! If you want people to depend on you, go to the fucking hospital like you've been wanting to! You put yourself to actual good use, and stay out of my way!"

Sintary was hurt by Kokuro's words, but she was more upset that hurt. He knew he'd never mean those words. He was certainly being an ass about all this though. She felt her own anger raise for him being an idiot at the moment.

Sintary grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him to her. "You listen to me, you idiot! We made promises to each other! Do you remember that? We promised to protect each other and be there for one another!"

Kokuro grabbed Sintary's fisted hand and yanked it from his shirt. "Itachi broke his promise to us. He said he'd always be there for us. Promises mean nothing apparently." He said coldly.

Sintary wanted to scream. "He didn't ha—" Sintary cut off as her seal activated.

Kokuro didn't even move or ask if she was okay. "Go home, Sintary."

Sintary glared at him with hurt eyes. "You are worse than scum, Kokuro Ostutsuki," she spat and vanished.

That seemed to resonate something inside him. Kokuro collapsed to his knees in the bathroom. What had just happened? What had he done? What the hell was Danzo doing to him?

Kokuro curled up into a ball on the floor. He felt horrible for all the things he had said, but… she just didn't understand. He had lost his family – twice now. He had lost his first lover, and now his best friend. And—and he was being tortured for kami's sake! But why hadn't he just told her? What was holding him back? All he had to do was explain everything to her… and she'd make it right… just like she always did.

Kokuro pulled himself tighter. The end point was, he had acted horribly to Sintary, and it wasn't right. She was all he had left in this world. He couldn't afford to lose her either. He'd make things right… eventually…

* * *

"Why do I have to do this again?" Sasuke asked walking with Sintary

Sintary sighed. "Because the nurse put in the request, and the village takes these tests very seriously with the shinobi. Just answer his questions, and it will be over quickly."

Sasuke sighed as well. "This is so lame – and a waste of a day."

Sintary frowned at him. "I specifically picked a date in which you didn't have school – or training scheduled. You're not missing out on anything."

"I could be training by myself." Sasuke said. "I need to get stronger."

"Sasuke, you are strong." She replied.

"Strong- _er._ " Sasuke repeated with emphasis. "I hardly can keep up with you and Kokuro."

The kunoichi shook her head. "Kokuro and I are at an ANBU level. S-rank shinobi. It'll be a while before you can catch up, but I know you will."

"Why couldn't I be born gifted?" He grumbled.

"You are gifted, Sasuke. You are an Uchiha; one of the most gifted clans in Konoha." She countered.

"I'm not gifted," Sasuke insisted. "I haven't even activated my Sharingan."

Sintary stopped in front of him and faced him. "Sasuke Uchiha," she said firmly. "You were named after one of the most powerful shinobi of all times, Sasuke Sarutobi. You were born in the Uchiha clan; again one of the most powerful clans of all time. Your father wouldn't have chosen a strong name for you if he thought for an instance you couldn't live up to its glory. You are less than two months from turning twelve and less than four months from graduating the academy. You are at the top of your class, and you are on the right path to becoming a formidable opponent." She said strongly. "Just because you didn't reach certain milestones earlier in your life, doesn't mean you are going to be an average shinobi. Quit thinking about what you can't do or what you haven't done and focus on what you have accomplished and what strengths you do have for your age. Understood?"

Sasuke listened to her, taking it all in. Although, almost being a teenager, the pep-talk had no effect on him. "Hn. Yeah, whatever." He said and walked past her.

Sintary groaned at that and shook her head. "And why did I offer to take care of him again?" She muttered to herself before turning around and walking after him.

She dropped him off in the room where he'd be meeting Ibiki before heading over to the nurse's station.

"Excuse me?" The young woman asked. "I'd like to see if there's an opening here for a job."

The head nurse rose an eyebrow at her. "There's always an opening for a job. You have medical training?"

Sintary nodded. "Basic levels though; other than my Kekkei Genkai."

She nodded and sighed. "Sadly, most nurses are only at the basic level. We hardly have time to train them; let alone build up."

"I can do more training if you need me to. I would just need references." Sintary offered.

The head medic looked at Sintary again. "That'd be great." She said. "Let's get an examination done to make sure everything's up to date and good."

"No need. I was just in here less than a month ago," Sintary insisted.

"Nonsense. Besides, a lot can happen within a few weeks. All new employees must go through examination and blood work." The nurse said firmly.

Twenty minutes, twelve vials of blood, and a pee test later, the head nurse had everything she needed to see if the kunoichi was in "good health."

"We'll know the results in a couple of days. Check back then." The nurse said as Sasuke came out.

Sintary rubbed the arm she had drawn blood from as she looked at the younger boy. "How'd it go?" She asked.

"Lame. That guy said I was fine enough to become a Genin," Sasuke said with his hands in his pockets.

"Good. Now we can continue training." Sintary said smirking.

Sasuke's eyes lit up with apprehension. "Really?"

Sintary nodded. "Let's go. Training field thirteen."

"Thirteen? I've never heard of that field." Sasuke said pondering.

"It's not open to the younger generations now-a-days," Sintary explained as they walked that way. "It's _our_ training field." As in her – old – team's. "We have a lot of hidden traps and knick-knacks scattered around. It's meant for a team at least Chuunin level – since that's when we devised it – but you and I should do okay in it."

"Oh, we'll do more than okay," Sasuke said with determination.

* * *

To say the young student had a few cuts and bruises was an understatement. He had barely survived the old course. Scraps, gashes, bumps, burns, sprains…. He had it all but internal bleeding and broken bones!

The older kunoichi hadn't come up unscathed either, but she only had a few scratches and bruises. She gently carried the younger boy on her bath back to her apartment.

"What the hell were you guys thinking of when you made that thing?" Sasuke mumbled against her shoulder.

"A battlefield. Well, probably more specifically a war zone or the Forest of Death." Sintary said. "Something that would test us every time we went into it. No one came out completely uninjured other than… well," Sintary cut herself off before she could say his name.

She immediately felt Sasuke's demeanor change at the almost-mention-of his brother's name. She hadn't meant anything by it. Itachi was an amazing shinobi. End of story. And he had been her teammate. What was she supposed to do? Not talk about him anymore?

Sintary sighed as she ran a hot bath for Sasuke and pour some oils in it to ease his pain and help the healing of his wounds. She helped get his shirt and shorts off with minimal moving, before leaving him in the bathroom with just his boxers.

"I left out an unscented soap for you to use, but if you'd like a scent they're over here." Sintary said pointing to the cabinet full of soaps. "And then your shampoo-conditioner combo is on the side over there. The water will cause your wounds to sting when you first get in, so just relax until that subsides." She explained trying to make sure she covered everything. "Oh, and it's your turn to choose dinner."

"Onigiri with tomatoes." Sasuke said immediately.

Sintary smiled softly at that. "No problem. They'll be done by the time you're out of the bath." She said.

Closing the door, the young woman headed into the kitchen. She shuffled through her recipes for the right one, and she paused pulling it out.

Her sad eyes reviewed the neat and precise handwriting. He had made sure she had this recipe… he knew she would have taken Sasuke in.

Sintary suddenly felt tears prick her eyes. She hadn't meant to start crying, but after everything she had learned… and knowing her love the way she did… it just made everything he did that much more heartfelt. She felt the tears slide down her face and quickly moved to dry them. She couldn't have Sasuke see her cry. He'd ask why, and well… she couldn't tell him why.

Sintary shook her head to clear her thoughts before she focused in on making the recipe.

* * *

The wait for the test results was agonizing.

Sintary often found herself pacing her apartment, or hanging upside down to have the blood run to her head, or doing basic exercises. Just anything to work out the adrenaline.

Never before had she felt so alone, either. Sasuke was at the Academy all day, and often trained after school by himself. And Kokuro…

Sintary shook her head.

'No, I'm not going there,' She thought to herself.

'Why not? He's you're only friend.' The voice commented.

Sintary sighed. "He lost that privilege when he shut me out," she said a loud.

'Real friends don't give up on each other. Guess you're just too weak to follow through.' It piped up.

Sintary narrowed her eyes. "It was his choice, not mine."

'You still walked away.'

She felt like she wanted to scream.

And she heard a scream, but it wasn't her own – it was Kokuro's.

Immediately, she hopped out of her window and onto his balcony. She shoved open the window and jumped down.

"Holy shit," Sintary felt like hurling.

Her comrade was in a pool of his own blood. It looked like one of his wounds had opened up in his sleep, and he had awoken from a nightmare.

"Dammit, Ko!" She hissed and rushed forward.

Upon touching him, the other nin shot her back, knocking her into the wall. The kunoichi groaned, rubbing her head, but got up. She approached him again, this time more calmly.

"Ko, it's me, Sin," she said holding her hands up in a nonthreatening matter.

"My name isn't Ko!" He snarled at her.

Sintary's eyes narrowed. "You're bleeding," she continued. "You need to let me help you, or you are going to die."

"I'll be better off dead than in this hell hole!" He wailed, thrashing, but unable to actually get up.

Sintary saw a syringe in the corner. It looked as if something had dropped in a scramble with Kokuro. She immediately darted for it, and with sharp accuracy, threw it into his arm. In a flash, she was in front of him and used his own frantic nature to push what she hoped was a sedative into him.

She got lucky.

The effects were immediate. His limbs slumped as he looked up at her. The dangerous glint in his eyes ebbed away as realization took over.

"Sin…" he whispered.

"Shh. I'm here. You're safe," she whispered cradling his head.

"Sin…" he started again. "I'm… I'm sorry."

Sintary looked down at him sadly. She couldn't imagine what grueling training they were putting him through, but she believed the pressure was too much for him to bare. Maybe she could speak with the Hokage… Or maybe even Ibiki. If she could prove that this was harming Kokuro, she could have him removed from the ROOT. She didn't care if it was supposed to be the elite of the elite. It was poison for him.

* * *

When Kokuro came to, he found himself restraint. Urgently, he pulled against them, only to find his chakra drained. He howled with frustration, awakening the sleep-deprived kunoichi.

"Ko, Ko, shhh. You're okay." She cooed. "Ko, it's me, Sin. You're in Konoha's hospital. You were badly injured from training."

Kokuro blinked a few times as he focused on her. "Sin?"

The girl in question nodded. "It's me."

He glanced around feverishly in panic. "Why am I restrained?" He asked. "And why is my chakra drained?"

Sintary gently began to stroke his scalp, trying to calm him. "When you came to in your apartment, you attacked me because you were panicking. I wasn't sure if you would wake up the same way, so I had them tie you down." She explained calmly. "As for being chakra drained… that's from your training. Your reservoirs were low, and when you used some chakra to shove me, you zapped yourself of your strength. You'll slowly gain them back as you rest."

Kokuro could feel his chest raising and falling rapidly, but as she explained and massaged his scalp, he slowly felt himself calm down.

He wasn't in danger.

He was safe.

Sintary had saved him.

Again.

"Are you going to remain calm?" She asked him.

Kokuro slowly nodded feeling like he could do so. Sintary slowly undid all the restrains and raised his bed so he could sit up.

Slowly, the tension between the two eased up, and they slipped into their normal banter. Kokuro was brought some food to help him regain his strength, and Sintary sat by his side as they talked.

There was a knock at the door, and the head nurse came in.

"Sintary, we have your test results." She said quietly.

"Okay, you can tell me them here," Sintary said nonchalantly.

The nurse cleared her throat a bit and looked at the young woman. "I believe it'd be best discussed in privet."

"You can speak here, in front of Kokuro. I'm not leaving his side even for a second," Sintary said firmly.

The older woman sighed and straightened her spine. "Fine, if you insist." She said and paused.

"Sintary Sacuna, you are pregnant."

* * *

 **Thank you to KnightsRoses, Sweet Petit, arigarciar, Ijustdon'tcare132, KyuubiNoPuma, pika-78, Rose 23527, ILurveManyAnimeBoys, xxRyuu-himexx, nathy13, HonestxxEyes, NinjaChipmunk, PityThoseWhoLiveWithoutLove-95, animefangirl0219, creven16, randomindividual467, darkxion, OrangeBeanGamer, terriblecupcakes732, Integral16, MickyLove, Elizabethcica, KHB123, FailingErin, MaidMaliya, and Johana-98 for following/favorite-ing the story!**

 **A special thanks to ILurveManyAnimeBoys, Rose23527, HonestxxEyes, bunnyguest, and an unknown Guest for their reviews!**

 **I do appreciate all the feedback I can get. Please, please, please leave reviews. It does help me write more when i know my audience is enjoying my story.**

 **Thanks again for reading for a month now!**


	12. Chapter 12

****Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the quote below. I just own Sintary ^^ Also I do not own the other OC Kokuro. He's my friend's.**

 **Hello again guys! Wow. Seriously, you guys are the best. Yesterday: I reached 2,000 views for this story! Like, life goals. Right there! Haha. But, I mean it; couldn't have done it without you guys. So: Here's the next chapter in Dear Itachi.**

* * *

 _"Secrets in a small town_

 _They always get around_

 _But the flame has been put out_

 _And I am hearing_

 _All this small talk_

 _They whisper as I walk_

 _In a house that's boarded up_

 _So good luck_

 _I'm no firefighter_

 _I just need to breathe tonight_

 _So sound the alarm_

 _And there goes the night_

 _Oh, oh, our love is running into a burning building_

 _Oh, oh, our love is scattered ash with a burnt up feeling_

 _Feel the heat so we started running_

 _You know you saw it coming_

 _But the memories are still in my mind_

 _Burning like smoke and fire"_

 _-_ Sabrina Carpenter _, Smoke and Fire_

* * *

"Pregnant?" The shocked kunoichi repeated. "No, no, nononono," she shook her head. "I'm not pregnant. I can't be! I'm – I'm on that special birth control shot for us kunoichi."

The head nurse looked at the charts in her hands. "You are, but yours expired ten days ago. That means you ovulated last week, and if you had unprotected sex, you could end up pregnant." She said looking at Sintary. "I ran two different tests. You came up pregnant both times."

Sintary stared at the woman before in absolutely disbelieve. There was no way… But she had ran two tests, and her logic was sound. Sintary shook her head as she felt her breathing become ragged and uneven.

"Holy… shit…." She managed to say between her quickening breath.

She looked up as the nurse was trying to tell her something, but she couldn't hear over the pounding of her heart. She distantly heard Kokuro yell her name, but she couldn't respond. The room started to spin, and she felt like she was swaying a bit. The room darkened, and she felt like she was falling.

* * *

Sintary slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry, and the room seemed dark. A figure loomed over her, and a voice slowly reached her ears.

"Sintary?"

It sounded young, and a tad scared… but definitely male.

Her vision slowly started to focus again, and the imagine became clearer.

"Sasuke…" She whispered through her dry-cracked lips.

The young boy looked down at her, worry etched into his hard features. He helped her slowly sit up and brought a cool glass of water to her lips. Sintary drank it, relinquishing in the feeling of her throat becoming moist again. She licked her lips to moisten them again once the glass was pulled away from her.

"What happened?" She asked quietly, her voice still a bit hoarse.

"Kokuro said you passed out in the hospital. He brought you back here after they released him." Sasuke explained to her. "Why did you pass out?"

Sintary thought back. What had caused her to pass out? "I don't remember." She said after a while.

"You had another panic attack," came Kokuro's voice from the doorway.

Sintary looked up at him. "Why?" She asked.

"You seriously don't remember?" He asked uncrossing his arms and walking over to her other side. "Sintary, you're pregnant."

"Pregnant?!"

Sintary blinked at the news, but she hadn't been the one to exclaim. That was Sasuke. Sintary pursed her lips together as she reprocessed this information.

"Yes… I'm pregnant…" She said slowly.

There was a silence throughout the room. There was a question to be asked, but neither male wanted to, and Sintary didn't want to answer that question.

Finally, with a slight quiver in his voice, Sasuke asked: "Who's the father?"

Sintary licked her lips again and took a deep breath. "Sasuke… I've only been with one man my entire life." She whispered. "It's Itachi's."

Sintary met Sasuke's gaze. His eyes turned hard, and his face twisted into a scowl. He got up abruptly and left the room in a storm.

"Sasuke, wait!" Sintary called reaching out to him, but watching as he slipped through his grasp.

She sighed and shook her head.

"Well…" Kokuro started. "I knew you two were close, but I didn't realize you were _that_ close." He said. "You know, when we joked about you two kissing in a tree, I didn't really expect you two to kiss let alone… well, have sex with each other."

"Kokuro," Sintary said shortly. "Shut up." She threw a pillow at him.

The shinobi caught it easily. "I'm just saying: I never thought you too were at that level."

"We had our reasons. One being we love each other." Sintary explained simply.

"Loved." Kokuro correct. "You _loved_ each other."

Sintary shook her head. "Love."

Kokuro narrowed his eyes. "Are you insisting that he still loves you? And you still love him?"

"Yes," she replied quietly.

Kokuro shook his head. "Sintary, he's a S-ranked murderer. People like that aren't capable of love; only manipulation. That is exactly what Itachi did to you – did to us all. He's the king of manipulation."

"Tsk. I hardly think so. Your commanding officer is this so called "king of manipulation.'" She spat his words back at him. "Look at what he's done to you."

"Don't you dare talk ill of Danzo-sama!" He immediately defended. "Doing so is considered treason, and we will not stand for anymore traitors in this village!"

Sintary stared at him long and hard, before sighing. "Oh Kokuro… how far you've fallen." She whispered.

"I have not fallen. I've risen to higher status, and serve an even greater purpose to my village." Kokuro said coldly. "Unlike you. You are the one who keeps falling."

Sintary glared as she got up from her bed and marched over to him. She stood at his side, prepared to leave the room all together.

"At least I can think for myself," she whispered hatefully in his ear before bumping his shoulder on her way out.

Sintary headed towards Sasuke's room. She gently knocked on his door. When she received no answer, she gently pushed open the door to find him lying in his bed. Sintary came around the side and sat down. She rubbed his back softly.

"Sasuke, can we talk?" She asked.

The boy was quiet for a while. "Are you keeping it?" He asked.

Sintary nodded. "Yes."

Sasuke shook his head. "I don't understand why you would want to keep it. Its father is a murderer."

"Sasuke, please," Sintary pleaded, "He's inn—"

Again, the scorching pain zipped through her. She grabbed her head as it felt like she'd been slammed into the wall a couple times. The pain forced her to fall off the side of the bed and land on the floor.

"It's the seal again, isn't it?" Sasuke asked looking down at her.

Sintary nodded, shuttering in pain.

"Just stop it then." He insisted.

"I can't," she said through her teeth. "Everything you know is a –AAHHHHHH!"

The pain increased as she banged a fist into the floorboards.

"JUST STOP IT!" Sasuke exclaimed looking at her. "It's causing you too much pain!"

Sintary glanced up at him through her hair. She was already covered in sweat from the pain. She was shaking with the violence of attacks, but she was torn. Sasuke needed to know the truth—they all did.

"Just stop," he said with a broken voice, "don't do this… please."

Sintary looked at the hurt in his eyes. She couldn't put him through this. She stopped speaking and slowly sat back on her knees as the pain faded and the tremors subsided. She slowly stood, her knees wobbling, but holding her.

Sasuke looked away from her. He didn't know what to do with her. She's was having his brother's child – which in his mind was a crime – but she was also subjugating herself to pain to try and tell him… something he didn't know about his brother. He didn't want to hear it in all honesty. Nothing would change his mind on his brother.

"Just go," he finally said once she was on her feet.

Sintary looked at him sadly before taking her leave. Kokuro was standing just outside of Sasuke's door.

"You should know better, Sin," he said shaking his head.

"But you all need to know," she replied.

"There's nothing to know." He told her.

Sintary shook her head as he helped her to her room. "You're all so ignorant."

Kokuro left in her his room and went to sit on the couch. The three of them stayed in the separate rooms, mulling over the news they had received.

It wasn't until dinner time that any interaction occurred. Sintary came out of room to cook dinner. Honestly, she didn't feel like doing anything. She just felt so depressed over the entire thing when she should be overjoyed. She couldn't find it in her to be happy though.

Sasuke and Kokuro joined her at the island table to eat. It was a simply grilled chicken salad. Sasuke's, of course, had extra tomatoes in it. The two boys eat their meals without much delay, while Sintary picked at hers. No one spoke the entire time which made it super awkward.

Sintary, deciding she was finished with her food, got up and started cleaning the kitchen. Sasuke moved to join her, but she shook her head.

"I've got this, go wash up and relax." She said quietly.

Sasuke slowly nodded before doing as she requested.

Kokuro took his chance to help out.

"Really, I got this. You can leave now." She said a bit harsher.

Kokuro sighed. "I can't leave." He said simply.

"Oh? And why not?" She asked.

"Orders. I am to protect you from any harm. You are caring an Uchiha after all." Kokuro replied.

Sintary shook her head. "Whatever. I still can clean the kitchen by myself."

Kokuro rolled his eyes and went to take a seat on the couch to watch some television.

Sintary finished cleaning the kitchen and sat down in her recliner to write in her journal. She looked back at the day before to see what the date was and was frozen to her spot.

June 9th.

Her heart sank.

'Happy Birthday, Itachi…' she thought. 'I hope you're safe.'

She held her book close to her aching heart and closed her eyes, sending a prayer his way. She had never been one of worship, but lately she would herself praying to… anyone really in hopes that Itachi was safe. That was priority number one.

Sintary lowered her book and composed herself as she felt Sasuke enter the room. He joined Kokuro on the couch. The two watched the television while Sintary wrote in her journal quietly.

Sasuke glanced over at Sintary, only to find her gone. He tilted his head back and saw the light in her bathroom was on. He hadn't heard her move.

"Are you going to see if she's okay?" Sasuke asked Kokuro quietly.

"No, she can handle herself," he replied simply.

The younger boy frown at that before getting up from his spot. He headed into her bedroom, and then into her bathroom. He pushed open the door and saw her leaning on the toilet.

Sasuke walked over to her and gently pulled her hair back for her as well as rubbed her back.

Sintary pulled back and wiped her mouth with the rag she had by her sink.

"I'm sorry you have to see this. It must be so gross." She said with a raspy voice.

"It's fine. I have Naruto in my class, and he's pretty gross," Sasuke said hoping to take her mind off her sickness.

Sintary chuckled at that. "I'll still pull my hair back so you don't have to keep doing this."

She slowly got up and brushed her teeth before pulling her long hair up into a bun like she would for a mission. She looked at herself in the mirror with her hair pulled back. She could almost hear Itachi's voice yelling at her to put it down… but he wasn't here… and she needed it to be pulled back. She wouldn't make Sasuke go through with this.

"Alright, back to the television? Or are you off to bed?" Sintary asked.

"I think I'll read a book, and then head to bed." He told her.

She nodded. "How about we start warm-ups in the morning and training in the afternoon? You're drawing close to your graduation date, might as well start teaching you how to fight like a pro."

Sasuke slowly smirked at that. "You mean it?"

Sintary nodded. "Of course. Are you willing to get up at five every morning?"

The young ninja nodded firmly. "Yes."

"Good. We'll start tomorrow. So, get some sleep." She said.

Sasuke nodded and wished her goodnight before heading to his room. He stopped by Kokuro and told him night as well and closed his bedroom door.

Sintary came out and grabbed her book before retiring for the night as well. She did not wish her comrade a goodnight. She closed her door and nestled in her bed. The young woman wrote and read for a few more hours before turning off her lamp and curling up under her soft blanket… a blanket Itachi had gotten her for her birthday. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she closed her eyes, said her prayer, and wished herself to sleep.

* * *

Strong shinobi set up traps around their homes because they are aware enemies will come for them. These traps are meant to alert the sleeping ninja of a disturbance around their home. So when one trips one of these traps, the shinobi is pulled from their sleep and ready for battle.

That night, one such contraption awoke the sleeping kunoichi. She shot up feeling the pull of her trap. Someone was approaching her apartment and at an alarming rate. She flung herself out of her bed and immediately grabbed her weapons bag. She slid to Sasuke's room and quickly woke him up.

"Sasuke, Sasuke," she urged quietly. "Wake up!"

The young boy groaned groggily. "What's going on?" he asked slowly waking up.

"There's an enemy nin approaching here, fast." She explained getting him out of the bed and handing him some kunai and shuriken.

They headed out into the living room cautiously.

In a flash of light, a figure appeared in front of them. It was clearly a man standing before them in the moonlight. His body was slanted towards them, but his face was turned away. He was covered in black from head to toe. It was hard to get a straight look at him. When the clouds rolled past the moon, he seemed to vanish. He was only visible in the moonlight which made him appear… there, but not there. It appeared her was wearing a loose fitted shirt that flowed in the wind with tight black pants secured at his waist with a black sash. He also had wisping bandages like black smoke.

The man slowly turned his head towards them, revealing a porcelain white mask that had a sinister look to it. Its mouth was open; lips curling back black, jagged teeth. The eye holes revealed very little; only black and white eyes. The most distinctive feature about the mask was the two protruding horns.

Sintary's eyes widen in realization as fear froze over her heart.

She was well aware of what that mask was, and what the user was capable of doing.

In that moment, she feared for her life as well as Sasuke's.

The man merely tilted his head, watching them.

In a blink of an eye, he was suddenly up and personal with Sintary. She could almost feel the evil radiating off him. The creature—for she wasn't sure if it was a man anymore—said nothing, nor did he do anything other than make sure she remembered his face before vanishing in another flash of light.

Sintary let go of the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. Her shoulders slumped as she tried not to have a panic attack.

"What the hell was that?" Sasuke asked drawing her out of her head.

"Something _very_ evil." Sintary managed to say.

"But… he didn't do anything!"

Sintary shook her head. "He didn't have to. It's a scare tactic. He was meant to scare me; to get under my skin." She shuttered remembering how close he had gotten to her. "And it worked."

Sasuke, while creeped out as well, didn't see the whole point. He was tad disappointed there hadn't been a big fight since he had been ready for one.

Sintary, on the other hand, felt drained. She glanced at the clock and sighed.

"Well, you can try to go back to bed. We have a few hours before we have to get up." She said taking most of the weapons.

"I'm not sure if I'll be able to sleep." He replied as they walked back to his bedroom.

"Maybe just relax then. Let your body replenish itself a bit more. I'll see you in a few," Sintary said rubbing his back.

She closed the door behind her and headed to her room. Neither got much sleep afterwards, but Sasuke managed to doze a bit. Sintary stayed awake… actually fearing if she closed her eyes that thing would appear.

A few hours later, Sintary finished her chest bindings and pulled on her grey training tank top. It was tight skinned, but still allowed her the mobility she needed like her ANBU armor. She pulled on some black training shorts and wrapped her knees and ankles which were known to be weaker. She then also wrapped her ANBU mark, concealing it from the public.

The kunoichi then secured her hair up before heading out to see if her trainee was ready to go.

"All set?" She asked placing a hand on her hip.

"Yep," he said and yawned.

They headed out into the field behind her apartment and started warm-ups. They did the basics; stretch, flexibility, run, agility, cardio, strengthening exercises, and ended with a mediation cool down. The two headed inside to get ready for their day. Sasuke went for a quick shower while Sintary prepared at filling breakfast since they had worked out so hard.

Sasuke walked out of the house while Kokuro ended up walking in.

Sintary's soft smile quickly vanished as she cleaned up.

"So nice for my guard to finally appear," she said bitterly.

Kokuro rolled his eyes. "I got called off. Besides, what could have possibly happened?"

Sintary whirled around to meet him, very upset. "A shinobi got passed my traps and ended up in my house." She started.

"Well, you're alive so clearly he didn't do anything," Kokuro said languidly as he ate an apple.

"Kokuro, this is serious!" Sintary insisted.

"It always is with you, Sin," Kokuro butted in.

"Kokuro! He was wearing The Reaper's Mask! _Shinigami's Mask!_ " Sintary exclaimed. "He could have done a lot worse, and he's still out there!"

Kokuro dragged his gaze from his apple to his old comrade. He sighed. "You're seeing things, Sin. Shinigami's mask is on the opposite side of the village in the Uzumaki's storage shrine. All that lack of sleep is really getting to you. Maybe you should see someone for that. Maybe for the anxiety too."

That made Sintary's blood boil. "I'm not seeing things, Kokuro! He was here wearing the mask! Sasuke saw it too!"

Kokuro rolled his eyes. "So dramatic," he said. "Fine. Let me finish this apple, and then we'll take a stroll over to the Uzumaki shrine where you'll see the mask is still there; untouched."

Sintary, in turned, rolled her eyes. "Like that will prove anything."

"It'll prove you're crazy." He said taking another bite of his apple.

"It will not!" She scowled.

"Careful, too much stress it bad for the baby," he commented and tossed his core away.

Sintary continued to scowl as they left her apartment and headed off to the other side of the village.

* * *

Sasuke was met by the boat load of fangirls when he arrived at the Academy. He immediately blocked them out as he took his seat.

Shikamaru had been laying on the seat behind him and noticed the other boy sit down. He sat up, regretting that his father had asked him to do.

"Hey, Sasuke," the other dark haired boy asked him leaning forward to keep his voice low. "So, um… is Sintary really pregnant with… _his_ , child?"

Sasuke's eyes instantly narrowed. "It's none of your business, Shikamaru."

The other boy felt that sting, and sat back slightly in hopes of making a quick get-a-way if this got ugly. "Look, I know it's none of my business. It's just… well, my dad asked me to ask you. You know the rumors circulated around the village… he just wanted confirmation was all."

If Sasuke's eyes could narrow anymore, they would have. He was glaring _and_ scowling at the Nara child. He was wishing death upon the unusually nosy boy. Thus the day the death glare was born.

"You tell him what I told you: it. Is. _None_! Of your business," Sasuke seethed.

Shikamaru's eyes widen as he put as much distance between him and the Uchiha boy. "Okay, okay. I'll drop it. _Sheesh."_

Sasuke turned around. Oh, he hated this day already.

* * *

If Sasuke hated this day, Sintary absolutely loathed this day.

The whole way to the Uzumaki shrine, people stared and whispered as she walked by. At first, she hadn't realized the gossip had been about her. It wasn't until they headed back from the storage unit – in which they found the mask there, untouched – that Sintary put two and two together.

And how did that occur?

People actually had the courage to walk up to her and ask her if she was carrying the traitor/murderer/criminal/piece-of-scum/any-other-bad-name-they-could-come-up-with's child. Not only that, but people would scowl and glare at her. They called her whore/slut/traitor/criminal/skank/evil witch/any-thing-else-they-could-think-of. AND! _AND!_ Openly booed her.

"If you loved the village, you would abort the baby." One woman told her.

"If you were a respectable kunoichi, you would rid the world of the spawn of evil before it even came into this world," another man told her.

Another lady tried a different tactic: "If you love that baby, you would rid it of its miseries before they even start."

And then her comrade had something to say: "Oh, by the way: Happy Birthday."

That landed him a punch square in the face.

Yep.

Happy Birthday to her.

* * *

 **Thank you to KnightsRoses, Sweet Petit, arigarciar, Ijustdon'tcare132, KyuubiNoPuma, pika-78, Rose 23527, ILurveManyAnimeBoys, xxRyuu-himexx, nathy13, HonestxxEyes, NinjaChipmunk, PityThoseWhoLiveWithoutLove-95, animefangirl0219, creven16, randomindividual467, darkxion, OrangeBeanGamer, terriblecupcakes732, Integral16, MickyLove, Elizabethcica, KHB123, FailingErin, MaidMaliya, Johana-98, ElephantLover220, and Bananarock509 for following/favorite-ing the story!**

 **A special thanks to ILurveManyAnimeBoys, Rose23527, HonestxxEyes, bunnyguest, and an unknown Guest for their reviews!**

 **To Rose23527: I'll let you in on a little secret: yes. Sasuke is still going to leave. I can say Sintary will have no control whether he leaves or not, but Kokuro will actually try and stop him instead! It should be coming up within the next two chapters. Hope you enjoyed this one!**

 **I do appreciate all the feedback I can get. Please, please, please leave reviews. It does help me write more when i know my audience is enjoying my story.**

 **Thanks again for reading for a month now!**


	13. Chapter 13

****Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the quote below. I just own Sintary ^^ Also I do not own the other OC Kokuro. He's my friend's.**

 **Sorry guys, this took way too long to write. I had a serious writer's block on this. I knew that I wanted to happen... I just didn't have a way to make it happen at first. Not much happens here. Danzo being Danzo is about it... but this chapter and the next one (maybe two) are going to be pretty... meh.. it terms of events happening. I am fast forwarding through the pregnancy and through the next part of the story in a... rapid-ish fashion. But it is all for the greater good because Itachi will be returning shortly!**

* * *

 _"I found a place so safe, not a single tear_

 _The first time in my life and now it's so clear_

 _Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here_

 _It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere_

 _I wouldn't change a thing about it_

 _This is the best feeling_

 _This innocence is brilliant_

 _I hope that it will stay_

 _This moment is perfect_

 _Please don't go away_

 _I need you now_

 _And I'll hold on to it_

 _Don't you let it pass you by"_

 _-Avril Lavigne, Innocence_

 _Sintary looked wistfully out the window as she scrubbed her dirty dishes. She was all alone in her house. Her mind wondered a bit. She wondered when he'd be home. He had gone on a simple mission. She sighed and leaned back, stretching her aching back, placing a hand on her swollen belly. She was moving along quickly with their first child. She couldn't wait to see the joy on his face._

 _The young woman sighed quietly as she finished her chores before heading for a nice bath. After that, she got into the bed to read. She'd wait up for him for a couple hours before calling it a night. She became so wrapped up in her book, she jumped hearing a tap on her window._

 _Sintary got up and went over to the window. She glanced out and smiled happily seeing her fiancé._

 _"Oh, Itachi! You're home." She said gleaming. "Just a minute, let me open the window._

 _Sintary took her eyes off him for a minute to unlatch her window. She went to open it, but found it stuck. She frowned and repeated the process._

 _There was another tap at her window._

 _Sintary looked up to see her window was cracked. She glanced past the crack to see a wrapped finger pressed against the glass. Her eyes followed the covered arm… and at first she saw nothing. She squinted a bit and just barely made out the mummified body out there. It was just floating in midair. The creature opened its mouth revealing a bluish-white light._

 _The young mother took a step back from the glass as it sudden shattered towards her. She put her arms around her face and hands to protect herself._

 _When she put her arms down and slowly opened her eyes, she was face to face with the white mask of the Shinigami._

* * *

Sintary gasped, shooting up in bed. She held her swollen abdomen as she felt the familiar swirl. She maneuvered out of her bed and headed to the bathroom. Her kneeled by the toilet as she emptied her stomach.

Four months.

She had been having these nightmares for four months already. She could hardly find sleep… and when she did she was faced with that demonic white mask. It was everywhere she looked. Before she used to see Itachi everywhere; however, his familiar face was replaced by the glowing warning of the Shinigami. There were mornings when she'd wake to fine her room torn apart like a battle had been there, but she had no recollection of ever fighting.

Sintary slowly pulled herself up to her sink. She could hardly stand to look at herself anymore. Her skin was a pasty white that reminded her of that snake Sannin. Her hair lacked its usual luster from her running her hands constantly through it in an anxiety frenzy. She often had it pulled back to avoid more damage. Her cheeks were slightly hollow as if she hadn't eaten in a few days; but Sintary ate her meals religious. With these nightmares she could hardly keep anything down and that's what was giving the starved appearance.

Her eyes scared her the most.

Dark purple bags hung under her sullen eyes. Her eyes no longer held their brightness. Instead they held a sad, dull, tired looking appearance.

Sintary didn't recognize the woman in front of her.

It was as if someone had soaked her in gasoline and set her on fire… and this was what remained.

Sintary closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she opened her drawer. They were trying to break her like that were trying to break Kokuro, but she'd stand tall. So long as she resisted, Kokuro would see hope, and stay somewhat in control of himself.

The young woman pulled out her makeup set. Normally, it was only used for missions; however, she was no longer on any missions. They had all but forced her to retire – saying they wanted to keep her and the Uchiha child safe from any harm. They hadn't wanted her at the hospital working either. So she played hard ball and was getting a biweekly check that covered their expenses. So, instead of letting the old thing collect dust, she had resorted to using it to cover up what they were doing to her. She knew how to make it look natural, and she had a body moisturizer that was her normal skin tone to help with the rest of her body.

Sintary brushed her teeth, and then redid her hair. Looking at herself now… she could remember the woman she used to be; the woman she was still trying to be for Sasuke. She tried a few smiles before memorizing the one that faked the joy the best.

Just as she was starting to feel better about herself, a ghostly face appeared in the mirror besides her. Fangs, horns, and all; the figure that haunted her dreams haunted her during the day as well.

"No, no, no." Sintary said shaking her head. "Not today. You're not ruining this day for Sasuke and I." Sintary told the imaginary demon in the reflection.

It said nothing, but its mere presence was taunting enough.

A swell of anger bubbled up in the young mother. There was the sound of shattering glass, and Sintary blinked a couple times panting. She felt something ooze down her arm which startled her. She glanced at her right appendage and saw blood running down it. Sintary quickly pulled her arm back and stepped back.

She slowly looked at the mirror.

It was broken into a million pieces in the spot that would have been right next to her own reflection. That area was also marked with blood too.

Sintary felt her chest heave as her fist pulsed. She slowly looked down at her hand and saw it was covered in hand. She sighed heavily and shook her head.

After she bandaged up her hand, she dressed in a simply maternity dress and headed into the kitchen. It was five in the morning; she knew Sasuke was out there training with Kokuro. Since Sintary's second month, Kokuro has taken over training Sasuke. Neither had truly minded. Sintary couldn't keep doing all that exercise anyway; it took her breath away. Besides, she always thought, Kokuro was more of a fighter than she was. Sasuke would advance promisingly under him.

Sintary smiled softly watching them from her window. Sasuke would be assigned his team today – having graduated yesterday. They had chosen to celebrate tonight rather than yesterday to avoid most of the people. Still… yesterday had been a good day for them all.

* * *

 _"Can you drop the douche bag act for one day? Please, Kokuro," Sintary pleaded with her friend as she finished styling her hair in an elegant bun._

 _"I am not a douche bag." Kokuro glared_

 _"Never said you were," Sintary retorted drily. "Just implied you act like one. It's always: 'Lord Danzo this, and Danzo-sama that, yuck." She said shaking her head._

 _"You just don't understand." He argued. How could she? He couldn't tell her what happened during his "training."_

 _"I understand he's brainwashed you." Sintary turned around facing him. "And I'm taking my best friend back today. Come on! You're not my guard today. You're not on some secret mission for your master. You are going to the Academy to listen to Sasuke's graduation speech and congratulate him on joining us."_

 _Kokuro rolled his eyes, but deep in his heart… he realized she was right. His old self squeezed through the cracks of the shinobi Danzo had made._

 _"Fine, fine." Kokuro said. "Let's go or we'll be late."_

 _Sintary smiled triumphantly and headed out with him._

 _With her protruding belly, Sintary still got whispers all around. She kept her head high as she sat in the front where she could see Sasuke much better. She couldn't help but to giggle at the younger Uchiha's clean disdain for the public event._

 _"He's so different," Sintary told Kokuro quietly._

 _"That he is," the male replied not paying much attention._

 _Sintary's eyes narrowed as she turned to scold her teammate, but quickly followed his gaze. Sitting in the back row of the group. A devilishly handsome boy with red markings in a grey jacket with black fur around the hood and wrists._

 _The young woman smirked and nudged her comrade._

 _"Never thought you'd go for an Inuzuka." She teased._

 _Kokuro's head swung around and looked at her. "What? Go for?" He laughed nervously. "You're seeing things, Sin."_

 _Sintary smirked seeing her best friend finally. "Yes. I see how you looked at him. He is pretty cute."_

 _"Hey, hey! You already had—have a man!" Kokuro exclaimed quietly._

 _She only smirked more and leaned back in her chair. "Do you know his name?"_

 _Kokuro looked back at the young boy and shook his head. "No."_

 _"We'll just have to ask Sasuke then." Sintary told him._

 _"What? No! You will do no such thing!" He told her._

 _"Watch me," she whispered as the ceremony started._

 _Sasuke thankfully kept his speech short and sweet – just like he was Sintary thought. She stretched her neck, hearing it popped and looked over her shoulder. She saw another boy sitting on the swing by his lonesome. Her heart reached out to him; that could have been her if it hadn't been for Itachi. She sighed quietly and turned forward again._

 _After the ceremony ended, parents eagerly went up to congratulate their children. Sintary and Kokuro merely moved to the back where they were out of people's way while Sasuke came to meet them._

 _"Well, you did it, Sasuke," Sintary said happily. "You're a shinobi now."_

 _Sasuke looked at the woman he viewed as an older sister. "Don't cry, please." He said watching her._

 _Sintary sniffled blinking back her tears. "Ugh, it's the hormones, I swear. I don't cry like this. Tell him Ko," she said._

 _"She's a total sap, Sasuke. She just likes blaming it on the hormones." Kokuro said as he tried to see where the Inuzuka boy was at._

 _Sasuke blinked watching him now. "Who are you looking for?"_

 _"No—"_

 _"The Inuzuka boy," Sintary butted in. "What's his name, Sasuke?" She asked._

 _Sasuke was taken aback. "You mean, Kiba?"_

 _"Kiba… where have I heard his name before…" Sintary muttered thinking. "Oh! He's Hana's brother." She then grinned evilly at her best friend. "You're going to have your hands full with that. Good luck!" She said shoving his forward and leaving with an evil laugh._

 _Sasuke blinked looking between the two. "I don't get it." He said as he fell in step with Sintary, leaving Kokuro alone._

 _"It's a Ko thing Sasuke. He'll tell you when he's ready," Sintary told him._

 _Sasuke's eyes narrowed, but he settled. He didn't like being out of the loop._

* * *

Sintary sighed. She had seen a glimpse of her old friend that day… but between the time she left him and when he came to her place that night… she had lost him again. She shook her head. Maybe Kiba could be the key to all this… to bringing Kokuro back to his senses again. All she needed to do was make sure that met.

Sintary sat down in her chair and wrote a bit about today's outlooks.

Around six forty-five, Sintary started making breakfast for the boys knowing they'd be in shortly. Exactly at seven, the two came inside sweating like pigs.

Sintary wrinkled her nose. "Shower. Now. Both of you," she said waving the air away from her nose.

"We really smell?" Sasuke asked looking at her.

"Yep. I've already emptied my stomach once today. I don't plan on doing it again; off you two go. One in mine the other in Sasuke's. Go!" She ordered.

The two boys took off in their own directions and showered quickly. They came out and breakfast was served.

"Be nice to your new teammates, okay Sasuke?" Sintary told him as he tied on his headband.

"Hn." He replied to her distastefully. He didn't do nice.

Sintary rolled her eyes and looked at him. "Fine. Be humane. Can you do that? Can you act like a human being?"

"I think I can try," he replied and headed out the door.

"Was he just… playful?" Kokuro asked still stuffing his face.

Sintary slowly nodded. "He was."

"We're all going to hell." He replied and swallowed his mouthful. "Well, I should get going. I have training of my own today."

"Aw, really? I'm going to be all alone?" Sintary asked frowning.

"Yeah… but savor it. You won't have alone time after that baby is born." Kokuro said pointing to it.

Sintary rubbed her stomach absently. "Okay… well… don't let them beat you up too much. We have plans later." She reminded him.

Kokuro nodded. "I know. Be home by five, mother." He said rolling his eyes and headed out the door as well.

Sintary sighed seeing him go out. She finished cleaning and headed to her room. Sitting cross-legged on her bed, Sintary made another seal on her wrist. She began to mediate and store chakra into that seal. She had at least one more for what she was planning.

* * *

At five, Sintary headed over to the Academy to meet Sasuke. They should be done by now she would have hoped. Kokuro hadn't shown which made Sintary worry for him, but she knew deep down… there was not much she could do to help him out.

Sintary blinked seeing Sasuke on the training field by himself.

"Why hello there loner," she said strolling up.

"Hn." He replied and angrily threw a barrage of kunai at the target tree.

"Yikes; who touched your hair?" She asked referring to an old story: Sasuke hated his hair being touched. Absolutely loathed it.

"No one." He practically spat as he went to kick her.

Sintary grabbed hold of his leg and tossed him across the yard. "I'm pregnant; not blind." She retorted frowning. "What's going on?"

Sasuke got to his feet and dusted himself off. "I got paired with the world's worst partners."

"I'm listening," she encouraged as they started walking.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. Naruto didn't even graduate yesterday; yet, there he was with a ninja headband on. He's such a loser." Sasuke vented rolling his eyes.

"And Sakura? Is she a loser too?" Sintary inquired.

"Sakura's smart – I'll give her that much," Sasuke said though it was clear he didn't even what to say that, "but she's _so_ annoying."

"Fangirl?"

"The worst." Sasuke replied sounding disgusted as they came up to a restaurant of his choosing. "Her attention is always on me. She'll never get any better. Neither of them will! It's hopeless."

Sintary listened calmly and regarded him levelly. "You may have the worst team, but they have the best leader." She told him softly. "You say Sakura can never take her eyes off you? Use that to your advantage. Teach her something with it. Naruto can't be that bad if he managed to graduate right? He had to pass the exam with the cloning jutsu. I wasn't able to do that at first. Hell, I didn't want to learn how to do it. You need to build them up so you all can advance. My team did it before we were put on a squad. You have to do it while you're on the squad. I'm sure your sensei will be able to train them. Who is your sensei by the way?"

"Kakashi Hatake." Sasuke merely responded.

Sintary rose an eyebrow. "Have fun with that." She mumbled into her menu.

"What makes you say that?" Sasuke asked.

Sintary looked at him over her menu. "I know your sensei fairly well. Hey—don't give me that look! It's not like _that_." Sintary scolded glaring. "We've been on missions with him. He was a Black Op."

"He was? He doesn't seem capable." Sasuke said incredulously. "He's so… aloof to it all."

"Very capable. Very deadly." Sintary explained vaguely.

"Aren't you going to tell me more about him?" Sasuke asked a tad curious.

"Nope." Sintary replied looking over her menu.

"And why not?"

"Because I'm not taking away his best aspect." She replied.

"Which is….?"

"His mysteriousness."

Sasuke huffed at that, rolling his eyes. "Whatever. I'll get Kokuro to tell me about him."

"Uh-huh. Go running to daddy," Sintary replied drily.

Sasuke scowled even more at that as their waiter came over.

As they waited for their orders, they were joined by two unexpected guests.

"Oi! Sasuke!" They heard a boisterous voice exclaim.

Immediately, Sasuke hunkered down in hopes they'd miss him. Sintary snickered at his misfortune as his teammates came over to their booth. The blond one Sintary had noticed yesterday sat in next to her while the pinkette happily sat next to Sasuke.

"Oh, nice to meet you. I'm Sakura Haruno by the way," the young kunoichi addressed Sintary.

"Oh yeah! I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" The blond said proudly grinning.

Sintary nodded with a small smile. "Sintary Sacuna." She said short and sweet.

"So, um, how do you know Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked nervously glancing between her and Sasuke.

"Oh, well, I was a teammate of one of his relatives – two actually." Sintary explained without must detail.

Sakura seemed to relax a bit at that, but Naruto picked up the conversation.

"Wow! So you must be super strong if you ran with two Uchiha. I mean, I know they're a powerful clan and all, but they're not kind to outsiders I understand." He said addressing the last part to Sasuke.

"Well, they weren't exactly two Uchiha. It was more like one Uchiha and a distant relative—Kokuro Otsutski. You might have heard of him." Sintary said drawing the attention back to her for once.

Sakura slowly nodded piecing her knowledge together. "So than that means –" Her green eyes got wide upon her realization.

"Yes." Sintary said cutting her off. "We are the team everyone is talking about. I am the traitor-woman-whore everyone gossips about. Oh look there's our food."

Three waiters set the huge amounts of food on their table. Sintary had wanted to… sample… a bit of everything.

"Boy! It looks like you were expecting us!" Naruto exclaimed going to dig in.

Sintary swat his hands with her chopsticks. "Hey! This is my food! Get your own." She growled.

"I'd advise you to do as she says," Sasuke pipes up eating from his single plate.

Sakura and Naruto place their own orders and sat while the other two ate their meals. Naruto eagerly chatted with Sintary about shinobi life from training techniques to her "amazing" missions.

"Oooh! Is that a battle scar?" Naruto asked noticing her bandaged arm.

"Um, no. That's like the one place I don't have a scar." Sintary said eating.

"Why do you have it wrapped then?" Sakura inquired interested now.

"It's my ANBU tattoo. I'm no longer a member, so I'm required to keep it concealed from the public." Sintary explained.

"Are you going to be a shinobi again after you're have the baby?" Sakura questioned.

Sintary shook her head. "I'm all for feminist and for all those who want to be kunoichi after being a mother, but to be honest, that isn't the life for me." Sintary told the young girl. "I want to be home with my child; to be able to raise him or her every day. I don't want to go on a mission and end up never coming home to my baby… I just… I can't do it."

"So… you're giving up everything you've worked for?" Sakura asked the older kunoichi.

"I'm trading it for a new experience." Sintary said with a shrug. "Maybe one day I'll pull on my uniform again when my own child is a shinobi, but for now… I'm happy being home."

Sakura nodded looking down at the spot in front of her, taking it all in.

They all sat in silence for a while. Naruto and Sakura's meals came shortly after. Naruto soon drove up conversation again—mostly about the food this time.

"So nice of you to drop by," Sintary interjected the spool of words suddenly.

All three Gennin turned towards the older shinobi only to look up at their sensei on the balcony.

"Well, you know, I was—" he started.

"Can it. I don't want to hear more of your soaps. Do you have it?" Sintary said abruptly looking up at the gray-haired man.

"Ever to the point, aren't we Sintary?" He said casually.

"Yep. Getting to the point gets people places faster." She replied. "Do you have it?"

"I do, in fact." Kakashi said pulling a book out of his jacket and handing it to her.

Sintary's eyebrow twitched. "Not the lastest Ichi-Ichi Paradise, you idiot!" She scowled slamming the book into his chest.

"Oops. My bad," he replied sheepishly. "Wrong side."

He reached to the other side of his vest and pulled out another book.

Sintary looked it over and nodded with approval. "Thanks for getting this for me." She said placing it in her lap.

"Is this something you really plan on doing, Sintary?" The older shinobi asked her.

She nodded curtly. "It is the best option."  
He sighed. "Ever so dramatic. Well then, I'll be on my way. See you three tomorrow morning bright and early." And he disappears.

"What business did you have with Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked nosily.

Sintary took a deep breath trying to calm herself. She could see why Sasuke was so agitated when he got home most days. This kid never stopped.

"It's personal." She replied. She pulled some money out of her wallet and handed it over to Sasuke. "That should be enough to cover the bill – including their meals and the tip."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly at her, taking the money. "You're leaving?" me there with them.

"Yes. I'm exhausted, and you need to bond with your team." Sintary said firmly.

Sasuke sighed as his glare intensified at the leaving kunoichi. He'd get her back for this – he'd make sure of it. Kokuro would certainly help him.

The rest of the meal was quiet mostly because Sakura and Naruto could just feel the animosity radiating off of Sasuke. Once they finished, he paid and quickly got up to leave them.

"Hey," Sakura called. "You know what'd be fun? We could all get together at someone's house and just place some games."

"Yeah! That'd be fun!" Naruto agreed enthusiastically.

"Hn. I'd rather not." Sasuke disagreed heading in direction of Sintary's place.

"Are – are you sure, Sasuke?" Sakura asked sounding discouraged.

"Bright and early tomorrow," the dark haired nin replied shoving his hands in his pockets.

Thankfully, the other two had the brains not to follow him home. He walked up the stairs to her apartment, but paused. He could sense something was wrong. Sintary's chakra felt off. Kokuro was there, but… so where three other people. What on earth was going on in there?

Sasuke opened up the front door and walked in nonchalantly. What he found, wasn't what he expected at all.

Sintary was strapped to her chair, unable to move very much. Her head hung limply as if she had been drugged. Near her was a medic nin. Over to his left was Kokuro with an older, bandaged man… who he believed was named Danzo. On each side of that man where two ANBU.

"Sasuke…" Sintary managed to say with her hoarse voice.

"What the heck is going on here?" Sasuke demanded looking at Kokuro.

"Sasuke Uchiha, so glad we finally can meet. Danzo Shimaru." The bandaged man said.

"What," he repeated, "is going on here?"

"Simple paternity test." Danzo replied casually. "See, I just don't believe a beloved kunoichi would have such an evil man's child."

"Don't you talk shit about him, you filthy rat!" Sintary hissed trying to lunge, but was stopped by the bindings.

"Uh-uh-uh," Danzo warned. "Don't want to harm the precious child."

Sintary growled and pulled again at the restraints. "Fuck off, Danzo. You are not having a nurse stick a needle inside of me!"

"Oh, but dearest, I am. See, you're strapped down and can't do anything about it. The minute junior here gets his wits together to attack us, my men will take him down. There's really no one here to stop me." He replied.

Sasuke glared and went to move.

"No!" Sintary exclaimed. "Don't fall into his trap. If you fight, they subdue you, and then I really don't stand a chance. I need you conscious and alert. Okay Sasuke?" she said breathing heavily.

The young nin slowly nodded and cautiously walked towards Sintary. He held her had as the nurse lifted up the shirt Sintary had changed into and swabbed the area.

"Don't do this," Sasuke pleaded with the nurse.

"I can't disobey someone like, Danzo-sama," she mumbled quietly. "This is going to hurt quite a bit." She warned Sintary.

Sasuke looked back at someone he viewed as his older brother for help, but that person couldn't be found. The man in his place had his ANBU mask on and watched them intently behind it.

Sintary gasped and gripped Sasuke's hand as the needle went in.

"Oh, what do we have here?" Danzo suddenly said looking at the book on the counter. "A diary?" he scoffed.

"That's my journal, you fucking asshole!" Sintary yelled in pain. "Put it down!"

Sasuke went to move to grab the journal, but the man posing as Kokuro had him on the ground in an instant. Sintary tossed her head back into the chair as the nurse removed some fluid.

"Dear Itachi," Danzo started sneering at the withering girl.

"You fucking bastard – PUT IT DOWN!" Sintary screamed trying not to move.

Danzo smirked at her and continued: "Sasuke graduated from the academy today. I'm _soo_ proud of him. I wish you could see how much he's grown in the past couple of months - literally. He's up to my chin now! But he's gotten much stronger and has become really focused. " Danzo read. "How sweet she's _soo_ proud of you, Sasuke," he said in a mocking voice. "'Anyway, I've made a decision on the future of our child. I'm -"

He went to flip the page only for a clone of Sintary to appear, snatched the book, and smacked him upside his head and storm back to her maker.

"You fucking bastard." Sintary snapped at him.

Herr clone placed her book next her creator in the recliner and poofed away. Sintary had clearly strained in making that clone as she panted, sweat dripping from her forehead. The nurse slowly withdrew the needle.

"Let's pray you don't go into labor early. Though since you're carrying the devil's spawn he'll want to unleash that murderer's child into this world early to create even more destruction." Danzo ranted hatefully.

In a flash Sintary had the ropes cut and grabbed him by the collar easily. The two other ANBU who went to get her suddenly collapsed in pain, holding their heads and kneeling on the ground.

"Don't you ever speak of him _or_ my baby like that again you fucking bastard. If I had somewhere to go I _would_ kill you were you stand for what you've done! Don't forget I know the truth, and if it weren't for this god damn seal everyone would know of your-" that part was the unspoken word but her seal kicked in and she immediately shut up glaring at him. "Leave my house and take your disgraceful ANBU with you." Sintary said dropping Danzo and helping Sasuke up from Kokuro. "Take your fucking puppet too." She spat and moved away from Kokuro.

"Fine then." Danzo said sticking his nose up in the air. "I have everything I need anyway. Come along now men." He said leaving with the nurse and the ANBU.

Sintary sighed deeply once they were out of her house. "Are you okay?" She asked Sasuke.

He nodded and looked her over. "Are you?" He asked.

Sintary nodded softly. "I'll be fine. I always am."

But the kunoichi was beginning to wonder how true those words are. She had put up a good front all this time, but what would be the straw that broke her back?

* * *

 **Thank you to KnightsRoses, Sweet Petit, arigarciar, Ijustdon'tcare132, KyuubiNoPuma, pika-78, Rose 23527, ILurveManyAnimeBoys, xxRyuu-himexx, nathy13, HonestxxEyes, NinjaChipmunk, PityThoseWhoLiveWithoutLove-95, animefangirl0219, creven16, randomindividual467, darkxion, OrangeBeanGamer, terriblecupcakes732, Integral16, MickyLove, Elizabethcica, KHB123, FailingErin, MaidMaliya, Johana-98, ElephantLover220, Bananarock509, nacheell, LadyLunaTwilight, slowbro0609, and CommanderCats for following/favorite-ing the story!**

 **A special thanks to ILurveManyAnimeBoys, Rose23527, HonestxxEyes, bunnyguest, and an unknown Guest for their reviews and requests for updates!**

 **I do appreciate all the feedback I can get. Please, please, please leave reviews. It does help me write more when i know my audience is enjoying my story.**

 **Thanks again for reading for a month now!**


	14. Chapter 14

****Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the quote below. I just own Sintary ^^ Also I do not own the other OC Kokuro. He's my friend's.**

 **Hey guys! Sorry again for the delay. These "Filler" chapters are killing me! Again, knew what I wanted to do, just finding the words to visually assemble it was so difficult. This chapter is shorter that normal, but you guys will still enjoy it! (I hope!). The next chapter will be the last "Filler" before we get back to the good stuff aka meaning ITACHI'S COMING BACK! So without further ado, please scroll down!**

* * *

 _"I may seem quiet and reserved, but if you mess with my children, I will break out a level of crazy that will make your nightmares seem like a happy place."_

 _-Unknown._

* * *

"Nine months since the massacre.

Nine months since you left me.

Nine months since I've changed.

Nine months since I've been pregnant with our child.

That's right… he or she will be due any day now."

Sintary wrote in her journal. She sighed thinking about everything that happened in that time.

Sasuke had turned 12 and was approaching her height slowly but surely. He had graduated from the Academy and joined the shinobi world on Team 7. He had nearly died on his recent mission, but he had activated his Sharingan and would have died saving his comrades – though he complained about them constantly. But the team survived and was currently in the Chuunin Exams.

Kokuro… Sintary shook her head thinking about the changes her best friend had been forced to make. He wasn't the same person she knew… but sometimes… he was… Sintary sighed. He was so different, yet the same all together… it's like he has two different personalities. She still wondered what that bastard Danzo did to him during their "training sessions." She may never find out, but she knew that evil tyrant will never fully control her Kokuro. She tethered him to who he really is – and so did Itachi and Kai, but both of them had left the poor young man by force. Sintary had found someone new, however, for her friend. She just had to get them together!

"Sintary!" Kokuro called from the living room.

"Coming," Sintary responded as she wiggled out of her bed.

Kokuro didn't wait for her, though. He stood in her doorway, panting. "I just got news." He said.

Sintary blinked looking at him. "About the Chuunin Exam?" She asked. "Is Sasuke okay?"

"He's… well, he's in the infirmary," Kokuro said as they headed to her couch.

"The infirmary? Oh god, what happened?" Sintary asked looking at him worriedly.

"He's…" Kokuro licked his lips. He wasn't supposed to tell anyone this… but it was Sintary, and it involved Sasuke. He had to tell her. "He's back…"

The young woman narrowed her eyes catching suspicion of who 'he' was. "Orochimaru?" she whispered.

Her friend slowly nodded. "He's after Sasuke now." He explained to her what had happened in the Forest of Death. "The Hokage fears Sasuke may not be the only target."

Sintary stiffened and her instantly placed her hands on her pregnant belly. "No," she whispered.

Kokuro slowly nodded. "The perfect way to get what he wants would be to raise it himself." He said softly. "The child has the Uchiha genes, as well as your own. It's bound to be powerful and talented. It's only natural your baby will be a target."

Sintary slowly nodded, feeling more confident in her decision regarding her baby's future. "So… what does the Hokage plan on doing?" She asked.

"You're going to have at least five guard including myself guarding you for… Gosh, I don't know how long." Kokuro told her. "Danzo-sama wants you moved into protective custody."

Sintary rolled her eyes. "Of course he wants me close. Knowing him, he'd slit my throat and kill the baby as well." She said. "I'll take the guards, but I am choosing them."

Kokuro's brows furrowed. "Why?"

Sintary shook her head softly. "Please try and remember before you became all Danzo crazy. We did not trust that man – not for a minute, and I still don't. I don't even know if I can trust you half the time…" She admitted looking away.

Her friend looked hurt at that. "How can you say that? We've been friends since we were six!"

"Look," She started looking at him. "I wish I didn't have to say that, but we promised to never lie to each other. That's how a feel since he's become such a big figure in your life. I want to trust you. You're the brother I've never had, but Ko… he's done something to you… and it's affected the way you interact with people – with me. You're just… different now…"

Kokuro looked at her, his emotions masked. "People change, Sintary. It's part of growing up; it's part of life. That's just how things are. There's no going back."

Sintary sighed quietly. "People do change, you're right on that, but we still stay who we are. That's what makes us, us." She stated. "Deep down, we are the same person—you can't just change that. Well," she paused, "I thought you couldn't – I'm hoping you can't. Because that means, I've lost _you_ forever, and I'm stuck with the Danzo-version-Kokuro."

Kokuro took her hand in his. "You haven't lost me – and I haven't changed that much." He told her as his expression softened, and he came back to her.

Sintary looked deep into his eyes. "You have… like I said: it's like your two different people sometimes." She whispered.

The young man shook his head. "Nope. This is me." He said.

His friend sighed quietly as she changed the subject. "Fine. Let's pick my guardians, and then let's go see Sasuke."

He looked at her. "I don't think you'll be able to see Sasuke."

She looked at him. "Why not?"

"He's under protective supervision while he's unconscious. After that, I'm not sure," Kokuro told her softly.

"That's preposterous. We're family." Sintary said aghast.

"You'll probably have to talk to Kakashi then." He said thinking.

"Kakashi will let me in," she said confidently.

"Well, if you're so confident, let's go see." Kokuro tested her.

"Let's," Sintary said getting up.

The duo headed out to the Hokage Tower to go over files for her guardian choices first. It was easy for Sintary to choose since she went with the group that had trained under Itachi. She knew the five she chose fairly well, and she was sure they wouldn't turn on her. She sent the choices up to the Hokage for approval before heading to find Kakashi.

It took a while to find him, but the two teammates had managed to find the grey-haired shinobi. He had been by the hospital reading his Ichi-Ichi book.

"Kakashi!" Sintary called waving to him.

The man in question looked up from his book. "Oh, hello, Sintary, Kokuro." He said nodding to them.

"Kokuro told me the news about Sasuke," Sintary explained. "I was wondering if we could see him."

Kakashi looked at them levelly. "He's unconscious."

Sintary nodded. "I understand… I just… I need to see him." She said worriedly.

The older man slowly nodded. "Okay. Let's head up then."

"Wait," Kokuro halted them. "You're just going to let us in? Just like that?"

Kakashi rose an eyebrow at the younger man. "Is there a reason why I shouldn't let you in?"

"No, of course not. It's just he's under strict regulations. No visitors allowed." Kokuro explained.

"Kokuro will you just shut up!" Sintary scolded. "He's letting us see Sasuke as a favor. Just go along with it."

Kakashi looked at him waiting for further objections. Once he was sure there was none, he led the two up to where Sasuke was being cared for.

Sintary solemnly walked over to where he laid. There was a layer of bandages over his eyes securing the multiple sensors to his forehead. She could tell he was pretty beat up just from the exposure of his face.

"He's hooked up to oxygen… was it something to do with his fire affinity?" Sintary asked the sensei quietly.

"He seemed to have used a couple of them during the second exam, but it was mostly because his chakra reservoirs were drained. The nurses believed the extra help would relax his body and allow it to heal." He explained.

Sintary slowly nodded looking over the boy she viewed as a little brother.

"I'm glad he's being treated for… I'm also glad we didn't have to battle right away when we were younger. Too few contestants passed… god if we had to fight again…" Sintary whispered.

Kokuro gently put a hand on her shoulder. "We would have been fine, Sintary." He said quietly.

Sintary shook her head, not so sure. They had been beaten up pretty badly – worse than Sasuke was now. They had been exhausted with sprained and bruised bones. Sintary had had cracked ribs for crying out loud! And Kokuro had been basically chakra drained. She couldn't have imagined having to fight afterwards. Hell certainly had it out for this kid.

She took a deep breath and looked at Sasuke one more time before leaving with her comrade and the older shinobi.

"Do you guys want to get something to eat?" Sintary suggested quietly.

"I'm going to have to take a rain check," Kakashi said before vanishing.

"I'm down." Kokuro said as they started walking again.

The two chose a random restaurant before sitting down and ordering. Their meal was uneventful; neither one wanting to talk much after seeing the young Uchiha in a horrible state.

It wasn't until after the meal ended, and they began to head home that the fun began.

A couple shops down, the same grey jacket with black fur could be seen. Kokuro immediately saw the wearer and attempted to distract his partner from noticing by trying to get her to leave

"Kokuro, what the hell. Don't push me!" Sintary growled shoving him in return.

In doing so, she found what he was trying to desperately pull her attention away from. Her lips curled in a devilish smirk.

Game on.

* * *

Kiba Inuzuka was minding his own business; completely unaware of the two older shinobi gawking at him. He had been released from the hospital a couple minutes ago and was now just looking for something quick to eat. His plan was simple for the night: get something to eat, eat, and pass out until the next afternoon.

His plan did not include walking over to an older shinobi.

Kiba blinked in surprise as he suddenly lost control of his body. He turned from the delicious food he was about to buy to a pair of teenagers a ways back.

Why the hell was he going towards them? He had never seen them before in his life!

Okay, well, as he got a closer look at them, he realized he had seen them with Sasuke. But still, he had no previous interactions with the duo.

The one girl was pregnant, but she looked… well, he didn't know, too young (?) to be pregnant. Her hair was black, and she was on the paler side. Could she be a relative of Sasuke's? Wait, weren't all the Uchiha's massacred save for two?

He was really confused so he moved on the… man-boy besides her.

His hair was a stark contrast to hers; it was a silky white color. Kiba just wanted to run his hands through it—what?! where the hell did that come from!? The younger boy then looked down to the older boy's eyes. They were hazel in color – the color that always gave a mysterious vibe to the person. Kiba felt like he could stare into them for days… wait what? Kiba hadn't looked any further on the girl, but he felt his eyes trailing down her comrade's body. While he wore a long scarf and typical ninja attire that covered majority of his skin, Kiba could still vividly imagine what the shinobi would look like bare.

He involuntarily shuttered as a zip of pleasure ran down his spine straight to his groin.

And then he froze.

He… he was having this reaction towards a guy…?

He was just getting used to having this feeling around his fellow female classmates after years of being with them! Maybe his hormones were just screwed up. But he… he felt inclined to talk to the older… man-boy.

"Uh, hey," Kiba said giving a slight wave.

"Hey," the girl said.

"Uh… hi…." The boy said looking away.

Kiba slowly rubbed the back of his head, not sure what to do next.

"Hey, aren't you Hanna's younger brother?" She asked looking him over.

"Um, yeah. Yeah, I'm Hanna's younger brother." Kiba responded.

"Cool," she replied, "we used to go on missions together. I'm Sintary Sacuna."

The name rang a bell… and now he kinda knew who she was. The girl that supposedly got knocked up by Itachi Uchiha.

Okay. He knew who she was now, but who was her strangely cute friend?

"This," Sintary said pushing the boy forward a bit, "is Kokuro Otutsuki. He's an ANBU Black Op – special ranking. He's super cool."

"Cool…" Kiba replied meeting the older boy's gaze for a second and immediately looking away.

* * *

Sintary frowned looking between the two. What the hell was wrong with them?! She had brought Kiba over here for Kokuro to properly talk, yet neither one was talking!

Well, Sintary decided, she had already stirred up the developing feelings inside Kiba; now she had to do the same to Kokuro.

She focused her chakra towards him and quickly connected.

A little stimulation here, a little stimulation over there.

Bibidi-badidi-boo; fairytale's coming true.

"So Kiba, what kind of shinobi are you looking to become?" Kokuro asked feeling the need to fill the space.

"I want to be Hokage someday," Kiba said and smirked feeling the need to do so.

"Hokage. Nice. Maybe I can be on your council as an advisor or representative for the other villages." Kokuro said. He wouldn't mind traveling at all.

Sintary smirked as they started up a nice conversation.

Everything was going according to the game plan.

She was about to step back and let them be, but needed to make sure the connection stuck. She went to dive back into Kokuro's system when something… went astray.

'Holy crap, I can't believe he's actually talking to me.'

Okay… that wasn't her own voice… nor was it the condescending one that told her she wasn't any good… that was… that was Kokuro's voice.

'Holy shit,' she thought.

There was a pause in Kokuro's conversation as he looked at his comrade out of the corner of his eyes.

'Are you inside my head?' his voice came again.

'I don't know… are you inside me?' she countered so confused.

'No! I'm not the one who can control other people's nervous system!' He exclaimed.

'Calm down, okay? This hasn't happened before,' Sintary tried telling him. 'Continue conversing with Kiba before he gets weirded out.'

'Fine,' Kokuro thought before picking up conversation again.

Sintary was about to pull away when she saw something flash in front of her vision.

It was Danzo.

He was holding a bloody, round object in his hand. He cleaned it off slightly and revealed a red, Sharingan eye.

She then heard screaming in her ears.

Kokuro's scream.

She could feel him trashing frantically as Danzo leaned in with a blade to get the other one.

Sintary felt her own body pulse with pain, and she grabbed her stomach.

"Sin? Are you okay?" Kokuro asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Kokuro, what the fuck was that?" She asked panting.

"What do you mean?" He asked slowly.

"Danzo… he had… your eye…" Sintary managed to say and cried out as another pulse went through her.

Contractions.

She was having contractions.

Sintary looked up to see Kokuro's shocked face.

"You… you saw that…?" his voice quivered.

Sintary slowly nodded and gripped his arm, groaning again.

Her water broke.

Sintary panted and looked at Kokuro in the eyes.

"We are not done with this conversation." She said firmly. "But right now, I really need to get to the hospital."

Kokuro nodded and turned to Kiba. "So sorry to cut our conversation short, but I'd really like to converse again." Sintary cried out in pain again. "Well, duty calls. See you around!" He then poofed away with the pregnant woman leaving a very confused Kiba behind.

* * *

 **Thank you to KnightsRoses, Sweet Petit, arigarciar, Ijustdon'tcare132, KyuubiNoPuma, pika-78, Rose 23527, ILurveManyAnimeBoys, xxRyuu-himexx, nathy13, HonestxxEyes, NinjaChipmunk, PityThoseWhoLiveWithoutLove-95, animefangirl0219, creven16, randomindividual467, darkxion, OrangeBeanGamer, terriblecupcakes732, Integral16, MickyLove, Elizabethcica, KHB123, FailingErin, MaidMaliya, Johana-98, ElephantLover220, Bananarock509, nacheell, LadyLunaTwilight, slowbro0609, CommanderCats, juury, Katelynn Snow Fox, sierra halle, Crazedstill99, for following/favorite-ing the story!**

 **A special thanks to ILurveManyAnimeBoys, Rose23527, HonestxxEyes, bunnyguest, an unknown Guest, and nacheel for their reviews and requests for updates!**

 **Nacheel: Sintary, Sasuke, and Kokuro will unfortunately not be staying together, but do not fret! They shall unite again in the later chapters.**

 **I do appreciate all the feedback I can get. Please, please, please leave reviews. It does help me write more when i know my audience is enjoying my story.**

 **Thanks again for reading for a month now!**


	15. Chapter 15

****Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the quote below. I just own Sintary ^^ Also I do not own the other OC Kokuro. He's my friend's.**

 **I hit 3,000 total views early this morning. I have to say: THANK YOU SO MUCH! You guys seriously have no idea how amazing it feels when I get the little notification saying someone favorited or is following the story OR EVEN REVIEWS! I mean it: THANK YOU. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH. It made me push to get this chapter out for you guys. Ask and you shall receive!**

* * *

 _How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

 _Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

 _Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

 _Until you find it there and lead it back home_

 _(Wake me up)_

 _Wake me up inside_

 _(I can't wake up)_

 _Wake me up inside_

 _(Save me)_

 _Call my name and save me from the dark_

 _(Wake me up)_

 _Bid my blood to run_

 _(I can't wake up)_

 _Before I come undone_

 _(Save me)_

 _Save me from the nothing I've become_

 _-Evanescence, Bring Me to Life_

* * *

A moist tongue slid out and licked the dried, crack lips. The chains moaned and groaned as their wearer tried once more to break them. The old restraints held firm though. The prisoner whine in the back of their throat, unable to find much hope in this situation.

But… she had to find hope… because there was someone depending on her… someone that called her:

"Mom?"

* * *

Sintary screamed and curled in agony once they got her on a stretcher. Her water had broken only moments ago, and her contractions were coming rapidly now. Her little baby was coming _now_.

She gripped Kokuro's arm tightly. "Ko, I need you… I need you to guard my door… No one is allowed into my room until the head medic leaves the room. Do you understand?" She asked between pants.

Her best friend nodded firmly. "I understand." He said.

"See you soon," Sintary whispered and cried again in pain.

The nurses rushed the laboring mother into a room and started setting her up. The head medic entered, washing her hands and pulling on gloves.

"Weren't you just in for a checkup the other day?" She asked.

Sintary nodded, cringing. "Yep… the little sucker decided he or she wanted to see you again apparently."

She chuckled as she got situated on a stool in front of her client. She checked everything out and nodded.

"The baby is on their own out now." She said. "I need you to start pushing."

Sintary did as the older woman requested and pushed, trying to get her baby out into the world. It seemed to take forever, but the nurses assured her it had only been a matter of minutes before her little baby was in the world.

The nurses cleaned her baby off before wrapping him into a blue blanket.

She had a baby boy.

Sintary's heart swelled as she gently held the baby boy. He had a black tuff of hair on his little, ivory skin. He had his father's long lashes, but her eye shape – and eye color. Her eyes were a bright, sky blue were her baby's new eyes were more of a dark, ocean blue. She could see a tint of red if she looked hard enough. It was an indicator of his bloodline and a reminder of what she must do next.

"Can you hold him please?" Sintary asked the head nurse as she sat up in a better position.

The older woman held the small boy as his mother released her built up chakra and started performing the hand signs. She gently pricked her baby's finger and used the blood to draw the first part of the seal. She then pricked her own finger and finished the seal.

The newborn wailed at feeling a loss, but a loss of what, the poor thing didn't have a clue. He quieted down though once he was in his mother's arms again.

"You may open the doors now…" Sintary said quietly, tired.

The head nurse nodded and left. "You may go in now," she told Kokuro.

The shinobi nodded softly before peaking his head inside. "Sin?" he asked.

"Ko, come here. Meet your godson," Sintary whispered.

The young man slowly made his way over to the tired mother. He looked down at the blue bundle in her protective arms. He could immediately see the baby's mother and father mixed in him.

"He takes after his father, doesn't he?" Sintary asked quietly.

Kokuro slowly nodded. "They are dominant traits."

Sintary nodded softly. "He'll be so upset when he finds out he has a son, and he wasn't there for all the years."

"He couldn't have known though," Kokuro pointed out.

"I know… but I know him… he'll kick himself for not being hear for us." She replied softly.

"What's his name?" The godfather asked changing the subject.

"Kazuki." Sintary stated. "It means harmony, peace, hope… all the things I want in the world."

Kokuro nodded softly at that. "All the things you and Itachi love."

It was Sintary's turn to nod now. "Yep…" She whispered with a tight voice.

The serenity of the event was soon stolen from them. The two elders came storming in looking down right furious.

"Tell me you did not seal that child's chakra!" The older woman, Koharu squawked.

Sintary nodded calmly. "I did." She said quietly.

Kokuro blinked. "Wait, you did what?" He asked, but his question would be ignored.

"Why does it matter? He is my child." The young mother said defiantly.

"It matters because he's now technically the heir to the Uchiha clan. He can't be a civilian!" Koharu exclaimed pissed.

"He's the son of a prodigy. He could have the same talent as his father." The man, Homura, said

Sintary glared. "You and the clan exploited Itachi's talents and mind! You worked him to the bone and exposed him to horrors too early on! He was a tool for you and the clan to use and you didn't care about his feelings or his mental state!" Sintary yelled at them holding her baby protectively. "Clan heir is not a random title you can toss around. It means something to the Uchiha family, and to Sasuke more than anymore. Sasuke is clan heir now, and until he has his own children he will remain clan heir. He deserves the position more than anyone." She added on. "My child will not be made a weapon of destruction and hate, and until you two roll dead, he will not be a shinobi in the Leaf village." Sintary snapped at them.

"The rule of thumb is that the title gets passed down from the father to his oldest son. Fugaku passed it down to Itachi, and –"

"And Itachi's not here." Sintary cut off Homura. "Meaning the title goes to the next eligible blood relative: who is Sasuke. Itachi never wanted that position meaning it would have gone to Sasuke anyway. Sasuke is clan heir, and that's all there is to it."

Koharu pushed the other issue. "You are doing this village a disservice by sealing that boy's chakra. You will remove his seal at once! That is a direct order, kunoichi." She demanded.

Sintary 'hmph'ed and smirked. "I cannot remove his seal even if I wanted to. Only Itachi can remove the seal now. Oh wait, he's not allowed near the village anymore. Pity." Sintary said feigning remorse. "Besides, he didn't even know the baby existed. Even if he did, he wouldn't risk the journey back here to remove a seal to help you two." Sintary looked past the duo to two ANBU. "Can you please remove them from my room," she said recognizing the masks

"What? Who are you to remove us from this room!" Koharu exclaimed as the two black ops ushered them out

"We've been appointed by the Hokage to aid and protect Sacuna-san. She is currently not taking any more visitors and has a right to her privacy. We advise you to leave the room swiftly." One of them said politely.

The two elders scowled at being removed from the room. The Hokage was certainly going to hear about this. Once they were removed, Kokuro looked at his teammate with a hard expression.

"What did you do?" He asked.

"I sealed Kazuki's chakra." Sintary repeated for him.

"Do you really think that's best? He can't defend himself at all now." Kokuro said.

"Kokuro, I will not have him become a pawn to be at the village's beck and call." She said firmly looking at her best friend. "He will have a different future than what his father and godfather have had."

Kokuro could only nod and accept what she had done. He didn't agree with it – not one bit, but the deed was already done. Only Itachi could reverse this supposed curse.

Sintary was kept in the hospital the next couple of days for observation. Kazuki was going great as well. He was such a quiet and curious baby. It was on her final day there, waiting for her discard papers to go through, that she got an unexpected visitor.

"Hey," Sasuke said standing in the door way.

Sintary smiled seeing him. "Hey yourself," she replied. "I see you're up and moving finally."

Sasuke nodded standing with his arms crossed. "They released me just now. Kakashi said I could come see you before we leave for training."

The young woman nodded softly at that. "Do you want to see him?" She asked softly

The boy nodded slightly, uncrossing his arms and heading over to her. She offered the small bundle to him so could hold his nephew. Sasuke was very gently with the infant as he looked the small boy over. The first thing he noticed what that the boy looked a lot like himself and his brother from their baby pictures their mother had displayed proudly. Sasuke didn't know how to feel about that… having a reminder of his brother right in his arms. The second thing the older Uchiha noticed was that this one didn't have any chakra.

"What did you do?" He questioned quietly.

"I've sealed his chakra. Only his father can unleash it now." She answered him quietly.

"He'll never know his father," Sasuke said firmly. "It's better this way."

Sintary gently peered at her baby. "Uncle Sasuke's calling all the shot apparently, Kazuki." She told her baby.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. While the baby didn't understand a word his mother said, Sasuke certainly did. His eyes then softened as he looked down at his nephew.

"He'll never have the Sharingan then." He stated.

Sintary nodded, confirming what he said.

"Will he be able to produce children with the Sharingan?"

She nodded again. "He'll have children who will have chakra of their own as well as the bloodlines."

"Will he be able to teach his children if he doesn't have chakra or the Sharingan?" Sasuke continued.

"I'm not sure." Sintary told him honestly. "But there's only a twelve-year difference between you two. You should be around to teach them if he can't."

Sasuke nodded at this. "I hope so. I want to make this clan great again."

"Well, don't go on a suicide mission then." Aka going to kill his older brother.

His eyes narrowed again at this. "I'm too powerful for that."

"Hey, no one's invincible, Sasuke." Sintary told him. "And didn't you just almost die on a mission?"

Sasuke handed Kazuki back to his mother. "I'm not starting an argument with you. I'm going to find Kakashi and we're leaving."

Sintary nodded at that. "Good luck training." She wished him well.

The Uchiha boy nodded and left the room without further delay.

The young mother sighed quietly. "I really hope you have your father's temperament." She prayed.

* * *

A month of preparations flew by for Konoha. The third round of the Chuunin Exams would take place on this very day. It was a very exciting event since the Kazekage has been invited as a sign of good faith between the two villages. They sat above the noblemen. The Hokage had insisted Sintary sit with them, but not wanting to intrude, Sintary offered to sit below with the noblemen. She would still be protected if any danger occurred.

The battles so far have been intense, but as Sintary listened in on the gossip, she learned most people were here to see Sasuke.

'Go figure,' she thought rolling her eyes.

Majority of them had seen his brother's examination fight many years before. They wanted to see if the status of the Uchiha was still as good as it was. Just as Genma, the proctor, was about to call it, Sasuke and Kakashi showed up in a whirlwind of leaves.

"Better late than never," Kokuro commented coming up beside her.

Sintary nodded. "It's Kakashi. He's late for any event." She stated.

The duo watched in amazing, having trained with the young Uchiha themselves. He had improved drastically under the Copy-Cat ninja. The ultimate shock was when Sasuke showed off his chakra control and speed: unleashing the Chidori.

Okay, it was a huge shock, but everything after that became an equally massive shock.

The screams of pain, the freaky giant arm, and then smoke bombs going off above them. As the Genjutsu started to fall upon the crowd, Sintary and Kokuro easily released it, watching as the scenes unfold.

"Go! Protect the Hokage, Kokuro. You're jutsu will be of more use up there," Sintary insisted.

"But what about you and Kazuki?" Kokuro paused.

"We're going to head to the mountains for protection," Sintary told him. "Go!"

Kokuro hesitantly left his comrade behind while he went to see what he could do to help the Hokage. He'd regroup with her after the mess gets settled.

* * *

Sasuke returned to the village with Naruto, taking him and Sakura to the hospital. There were tons of people already there. He then left them to find his remaining family. He found his distant cousin easily.

"Kokuro!" He called out catching the older shinobi's attention.

He jumped down in front of the younger boy. "Sasuke, are you alright?" He asked immediately.

"I'm fine. Where's Sintary?" He asked cutting to the chase.

"She should be with the civilians and the children. They're coming out now." Kokuro explained.

They watched as people filed out of the hidden tunnels, but found no trace of Sintary.

"Iruka-sensei!" Sasuke called out seeing his Academy teacher. "Have you seen Sintary?" He asked.

Iruka shook his head. "No, she wasn't in the tunnels with us at all."

Both boys looked concerned at that. They spent hours searching high and low, but once everyone was accounted for, it was clear she was missing. Sasuke wanted to go after her right away, but Kokuro advised him that they didn't know who took or where she was being held. They waited days, but no new information came through. The mission became loss in the sea of missions to rebuild the weakened nation.

Team Seven began to break apart as Naruto started his own training, and as Sasuke's thirst for power grew. Sakura and Kokuro could only do so much to sate the avenger, but without Sintary, there wasn't much hope.

Kokuro became a punching bag for Danzo, and there wasn't a person to save him. He only had a gleam of hope left after his pseudo-sister had vanished: Kiba. The Inuzuka boy knew none of the horrors that the older boy faced on a daily basis, but he was always there for him. They were actually on a date when both ninja had gotten called off on separate missions.

Kokuro returned from his only to hear Kiba had returned in intensive care. He wasn't near death like two of his other teammates, but he was pretty close. Kokuro had chewed off all his finger nails trying to keep his worries at bay. He sat with Kiba's sister, Hanna, the whole day while they awaited the news. It was there that Kokuro realized that he was in love with Kiba. They had only been together for a short while, but he was a distant relative of the Uchiha and the Uchiha's love was deep and unwavering. He didn't know what he would do without the younger boy, but he simple could not live without him. When they received news that Kiba would live and was awake, they both rejoiced and immediately went to him. It was later that night when Kiba requested Kokuro to stay with him over night that he would feel some sort of peace. Kokuro laid next to Kiba in the bed, gently caressing his hair when Kiba said it.

"When I was out there… I thought I was going to die regretting something. And I realize it, I can't go another minute without telling you something," Kiba started and swallowed trying to gather his courage. "I'm in love with you Kokuro."

The Otsutuski boy's heart strings pulled. Could this be really happening? Was this another Danzo nightmare? Should he risk telling Kiba the same? Should he risk getting hurt again?

As Kokuro stared into Kiba's eyes, he realized the younger boy had just taken a risk in telling him that. This was –to Kokuro's knowledge—Kiba's first serious relationship, and with an older boy. Kiba was risking as much as Kokuro was now. It was then Kokuro realized Kiba Inuzuka was worth the risk.

"I'm in love with you too, Kiba." He whispered and slowly lowered his head towards the younger boy.

They were about to share their first kiss, but Kiba's heart started racing and well, the alarms went off. Immediately, Kokuro jumped out of the cot and held Kiba's hand instead. The nurses came in after Kiba's heart had resumed normal tempo, confused. They checked the younger shinobi all while the two were beat red from nearly being caught.

It was then that Kokuro's life slowly began to look brighter. While he had lost his former lover, his distant family, and his comrades, he was starting a relationship that was full of potential and love.

His outlook on the future was growing positive… however, another's was growing darker.

Sasuke was alone in his apartment. He had left Sintary's; unable to be in her place knowing he had failed her.

He had let another person down.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and slammed his fist down on his desk.

He needed to get stronger, and there was only one way to do that: he needed Orochimaru.

With his mind made up, Sasuke headed to meet the Sound Ninja Four.

* * *

He was the only one who made it to the lair. The young Uchiha felt completely numb after the battle he had endured with his ex-best friend. All his bonds were severed. He had left everyone behind.

Or so he thought.

"Oh, Sasuke," his new sensei hissed. "I have a little surprise for you. It's like a welcoming gift."

The avenger allowed the snake Sannin to lead him down a series of blank, dark hallways that eventually turned into long rows of jail cells. They stopped in the middle of one hallway, and Sasuke peered in

There was a gasp from the prisoner. "Sasuke!"

The boy was taken aback.

It was Sintary.

"Sasuke, you've got to get out of here! He's twisted, he's cruel! He's just using you, Sasuke! Go, while you still have a chance!" She ushered with a hoarse voice.

Orochimaru laughed besides him. "He's here of his own free will, _darling_. He _came_ to me."

Her blue eyes grew wide with horror. "No… Sasuke… what happened?"

"I saw Itachi."

* * *

 **Thank you to KnightsRoses, Sweet Petit, arigarciar, Ijustdon'tcare132, KyuubiNoPuma, pika-78, Rose 23527, ILurveManyAnimeBoys, xxRyuu-himexx, nathy13, HonestxxEyes, NinjaChipmunk, PityThoseWhoLiveWithoutLove-95, animefangirl0219, creven16, randomindividual467, darkxion, OrangeBeanGamer, terriblecupcakes732, Integral16, MickyLove, Elizabethcica, KHB123, FailingErin, MaidMaliya, Johana-98, ElephantLover220, Bananarock509, nacheell, LadyLunaTwilight, slowbro0609, CommanderCats, juury, Katelynn Snow Fox, sierra halle, Crazedstill99, for following/favorite-ing the story!**

 **A special thanks to ILurveManyAnimeBoys, Rose23527, HonestxxEyes, bunnyguest, an unknown Guest, nacheel, and FailingErin for their reviews and requests for updates! You guys made me want to get this chapter out today.**

 **Rose23527: As you see, with everything that's happened, Sintary's unable to tell Kokuro the truth. Soon though!**

 **HonestxxEyes: Thank you again so much for your constant reviews. I do feel the need to explain myself a bit though. I called these few chapters fillers simple because there's not much going on with the SinXIta pairing. While everything is pretty relevant in moving the story line along, it seems as though I _could_ take it out if I wanted to - not that I would want to. All this is building the drama up for the next couple of chapters. But that's the only reason I felt the need to call them fillers.**

 **I do appreciate all the feedback I can get. Please, please, please leave reviews. It does help me write more when i know my audience is enjoying my story.**


	16. Chapter 16

****Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the quote below. I just own Sintary ^^ Also I do not own the other OC Kokuro. He's my friend's.**

 **Wow... so sorry this took like a week to get together. I had worked so much, I was just exhausted all the time. In that time, however, my friend (let's call him Kokuro since it's his creator) had put together the beginning's of what is going to be known at _Dear Itachi: The Tales of Kokuro_. I don't particularly care for the way he's written it so we've put a poll together. You can access the story under my account along with the poll. Please, any feedback will be great for us! We're excited for you to see Kokuro's story as well as welcome back ITACHI! So, please enjoy the next installment of _Dear Itachi_.**

* * *

 _"I like to think that we had it all_

 _We drew a map to a better place_

 _But on that road I took a fall_

 _Oh baby why did you run away?_

 _I was there for you_

 _In your darkest times_

 _I was there for you_

 _In your darkest nights_

 _But I wonder where were you?_

 _When I was at my worst_

 _Down on my knees_

 _And you said you had my back_

 _So I wonder where were you?_

 _When all the roads you took came back to me"_

 _-Maroon 5, Maps._

A long, painful sigh escaped the shinobi's dried lips before falling claim to another coughing fit. The cough was wet and draining. One hand went to his mouth while the other clutched his abdomen as he leaned forward from the force of the cough.

Once the fit had subsided, he pulled his hand away and grimaced seeing it was stained with blood again. He quickly washed that hand and gripped the edges of his simple sink.

Washing the blood off his hand didn't mean it was completely gone.

No.

This shinobi's hands were permanently stained red. No amount of soap, vinegar, or bleach will ever rid him of the truth.

He had slain many in his twenty-one years of living… and many of them had been his own kin.

He was reaping his sins now though.

He was dying.

A small curve of his lips appeared at the thought of the great Itachi Uchiha dying from an illness. It was an unfitting end for one so bathed in blood. The fitting way to go out would be in a pool of his own life force; preferably through a fatal wound and not from his weak lungs.

Itachi exhale another long breath as he closed his eyes. How his thoughts became to morbid was beyond him. Maybe it was because he grew up in violence. Maybe it was because he was always surrounded by violence. Maybe it was because he had been planning his own death for five years.

Pain emitted from his chest. But it wasn't his lungs this time… no, it was his heart.

Five years since he had lost his family to the greed for power.

Five years since he had put on the mask of a villain.

Five years since he had left everything behind.

Five years since he had been without his brother.

Five years since he had been without one of his best friends.

Five years since he had been without his beloved.

Itachi let his head fall back. Oh, did that hurt. It hurt more than his lungs burning on every breath he took. Every time he thought of her, it felt like he was being suffocated. He couldn't breathe without her there. He ached to see her smiling face again… he could hardly remember what it looked like.

The young man had thought of seeing her again all those years ago when he had made an appearance in the Leaf Village. However, he and his partner hadn't made it that far into the village before they had come across their target… and his brother.

He was another disappointment.

Rumors had circulated throughout the five nations. Sasuke Uchiha had defected from Konoha and had gone to Orochimaru in search of power. Although this was not what he had in mind for his little brother when he told him to get stronger, the older Uchiha had to admit this _was_ his fault. He hoped the situation would be rectified when he met his end.

Other rumors had reached his trained ears such as Sintary being pregnant with his child, and Kokuro being a silent assistant for the ROOT's leader, Danzo.

The first, he had dismissed as just a rumor. There wasn't a chance Sintary would have been pregnant. Since the shot for kunoichi worked miracles for those working in the seduction field, they had always depended on it to work. They timed every event based on the specifications that injection gave. There wasn't a chance.

The second, he knew to be true. Kokuro was a formidable opponent. It was only a matter of time before he was asked to be an assailant for the village, and the one who orchestrated those missions was Danzo. His contact had told him – vaguely – that the boy had underwent "special training." Whatever that had entailed hadn't ended well for Kokuro, but there wasn't much Itachi or his contact could do without specifics.

Itachi swallowed the bitter medicine he took to keep his illness at bay. He was running low, but thankfully the small village he had been assigned to go to had a medicine woman there that could help him.

The young shinobi tied the length of his hair back before tying his headband on and pulling on his shirt followed by his cloak. He looked at himself in the mirror as his charcoal eyes bled red, and the mask he wore settled into place.

The mask of a villain.

The mask of a murderer.

The mask of a man who could never love or be loved by anyone.

"This has been one boring mission. Eh, Itachi?" The tall, blue shinobi asked his partner.

"Quite numbing," the shorter shinobi replied.

They were a strange pair, Itachi thought to himself. His partner, Kisame Hoshigaki, was one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, and presented shark-like appearance from his affinity for the creatures of the deep sea. The two were opposite in personalities like most Akatsuki partners, but the two had managed to form a sense of respect for each other. Itachi had learned that any mission that didn't involve a type of battle, his partner would often comment that it was "a boring one."

Though, Itachi had to admit this one had been especially boring even for him. They had traveled into the Land of Earth to follow up with supposed lead. The informer had been a killed before they had arrived. The Uchiha had then had gone to the medicine woman he had heard about, and she warned him of his death. Itachi took what she had to offer with a blank face. She was not the first with this prognostic, and she would not be the last. The two had then begun their journey back to Amegakure.

The pair had walked at a leisurely pace on the back roads. It was there they came across an old battle scene. Immediately analyzing the scene, Itachi came to the conclusion his brother had been one of the shinobi; he could still sense his chakra even if it was faded. This meant they couldn't stick around very long. One of his new teammates had a gifted ability to sense chakra at distance.

Just as he was about to speak, his partner picked up an old-looking, black book. The blue man flipped opened the book and a toothy smirk crossed his lips.

"Oi, Itachi! Is this you?" Kisame asked flipping around a small photograph that struck his partner to the core.

While he remained passive and unrevealing, Itachi's heart was pounding erratically in his chest. Between Kisame's two fingers was an old picture of him and… and Sintary. Itachi's throat became tight, and he thought he was going to have another coughing fit right in front of his partner, but the bloody gasps of air never came. Just the never ending feeling of remorse and longing.

Realizing his partner was actually expecting a reply, Itachi slowly nodded. "It is a very old picture."

Kisame smirked more and turned it around to look at it more. "Who's the hottie next to you?"

"An old teammate," he told him, not willing to reveal more.

The shark-man took the answer and placed it back inside the book before reading some of it.

"Kisame, we really should dwell here. My brother was here. His partner must have sensed our chakra. We don't want to risk a fight between them that will delay our expected arrival." Itachi told the taller man as he turned away.

The man in question nodded and tucked the book away. It was important he gave this diary to the younger man, but not here and now.

The duo made a quick leave out of Iwagakure and only returned to their unhurried pace once they entered Amegakure with the familiar down poor of rain. The Village Hidden in the Rain was just about the only village the Akatsuki were "welcomed." This was due to the fact that the face of the band of criminals was the village's kage. The actual hideout was still further south, but they would need to stop for the night, and it was best to do it here.

The two booked adjourning rooms, having no need for a double room. Itachi would stay inside his room while Kisame would go down to the tavern for drinks. The swordsman left his prized possession in his partner's room so he knew it was safe.

On his way out, Kisame tossed the journal to his friend who elegantly caught it.

Itachi looked over the small book, and then back at his partner.

"Read it," the man in question replied before closing the door behind him.

The smaller man set it down on his nightstand before allowing himself to disrobe a bit. He took off his bulky coat and neatly folded it across the chair in the corner of the room. He then sat in the twin sized bed. His back rested against the headboard with the pillow acting as a cushion. He bent one leg up while he allowed the other to lay out.

Now it was time for the book.

Itachi opened it to the first page. That was where the picture of him and Sintary was placed. His heart ached remembering that day; it had been their first date at only thirteen, and the old woman at the dango shop had insisted on taking that picture. Sintary had wrapped her arms around him while he not expecting a picture, had a dango stick inside his mouth, about to pull it out. The look of slight surprise relayed in his eyes, but it had made Sintary laugh because his guard had actually been down.

Of course he had… he was eating his favorite food with his favorite person.

His red eyes then went his lover's neat handwriting.

 _"Dear Itachi."_

The heading caught him off guard. Were these supposed to be letters to him? Shouldn't such a personal journal have "Dear Diary" instead?

 _"I've started writing this journal to help me process everything that is going on. You and I always talked about such matters, so I only felt it fitting to write as if I was writing to you. So far it seems to be helping."_

That made sense to him now. He had been the one to help Sintary through her anxiety spirals. She had found comfort in confiding in him. Such a thing just doesn't go away.

 _"I found this empty book inside my second bedroom. You remember? The one we left Kokuro to sleep in and kept most of my extra stuff in? Well, that's going to be Sasuke's new bedroom so I was cleaning it out for him…"_

Itachi found himself imagining her writing this. Pausing where those dots were as she tried to gather what he knew was coming next.

 _"I guess… I just don't know where to start… I guess I should start with my reaction to this morning. I had woken up from a horrible nightmare. You… you had told me to watch over Sasuke, and then—and then you jumped off a cliff! And when I woke up—I… I just had this awful feeling in my gut that something ghastly was about to happen. I immediately searched for you, but came up empty; obviously._

 _But then… but then I found that stupid white card. 'I'm sorry'? **Really?!** It felt like someone had ripped my heart out when I read that. _

**_NO_** ** _._**

 _Scratch that._

 _It felt like **YOU** ripped my heart out!_

 _I ran to Kokuro's to try and get him to help me, but he wasn't home yet. I was all on my own, and I honestly didn't know where to begin to look for you. But I found myself heading towards the Uchiha Compound._

 _And I found everyone dead_.

 _All I could think about was if you were okay. I kept walking down the streets until I came to the one that lead to the main household. I saw Sasuke lying face down in the middle of the road. I was so worried something had happened to him. I rushed him to the hospital awaiting further news._

 _Kokuro came rushing in shortly after, and both of us were so confused. As we were discussing what could have happened to you, Sasuke woke up and told us you_ _killed everyone. I instantly said you couldn't have done it, but then the Hokage came in and said it was entirely possible for you to do it. And Danzo gave some crap about how "it had all been there" and "he was able to help in time." I would have gagged, but I was too busy having another fucking panic attack! I just couldn't believe you would do something like this! It was so out of character for you, and it just… I knew it wasn't right._

 _The only thing that pulled me out of the spiral was that the Third Hokage wanted to put Sasuke in the care of the village._

 _There was no way I was letting that happen, but Danzo gave me shit for not knowing how to take care of a child._

 _Honestly."_

Itachi could feel Sintary rolling her eyes at that comment which made him smirk just a tad.

 _"But Sasuke agreed he would rather live with me than alone, so that's where we find each other now. He's currently asleep in my bedroom._

 _I can't sleep, unfortunately. I'm too wired from today. And as I'm writing this… everything is settling in…_

 _I can't believe you murdered everyone. I just can't. I also can't believe you just fucking left me –and Kokuro. After everything we had been through as a team, you just decide one day that you're going to annihilate your family and leave your two best friends behind—leave **me** behind?!_

 _Nope._

 _Can't believe it._

 _Won't believe it._

 _Not gonna believe it."_

Itachi sighed, closing the book for a moment.

He could understand why Sintary was so upset—really he could. It still pained him to read about it though. Despite this, he continued reading.

The next dated entry really stood out to him. It looked like the heading was tossed up there as an afterthought, and his beloved's handwriting was sloppy and –from what he could analyze—pained.

 _"Dear Itachi,_

 ** _I KNOW THE TRUTH._** _"_

Itachi felt his heart swell in his chest. She knew… Oh thank kami, she knew… There was this wash of relief after reading his sweet Sintary no longer would think of him as a cold-blooded family murderer.

 _" **Unfortunately, they've-they've put-a seal- ON the baCK-of MY NeCK-that-that delIVerS-exCrUCIatINg PaiN doWN-doWN MY bOdY-WheN I trY-MeNtIONINg eITher."**_

Itachi could just feel her agony through the long jagged lines between words and the forced grip behind her writing. She must have been in so much pain just trying to write this for him to "read." It must have been worse for her not to "tell" anyone deep down.

He continued reading about how Sintary had gotten demoted from ANBU while Kokuro had been recruited for ROOT. She expressed interest in working in the hospital so she could be with Sasuke more at least until he became a shinobi himself in a few short months.

The twenty-one-year-old man soon came to the entry dated on his seventeenth birthday. His heart ached predicting the numerous emotions that would be flying through his lover's mind. His red eyes immediately fell on the word "pregnant," and his heart stopped.

 _'No…'_ he thought.

 _"Dear Itachi…_

 _First off… Happy Birthday… I mean… I guess it must not be very happy since well… since everything that has happened…_

 _I don't know… I don't know how to tell you this… but… well…_

 _I'm pregnant…_

 _…_

 _We… we depended so much on that shot… and with everything that had been going on… I guess we lost track of time… the shot's time frame was up, and well… I ended ovulating because of it… and now I'm pregnant…_

 _Sasuke didn't take it well… and Kokuro… he's another story._

 _I don't know what they're doing to him in training, but I found him covered in blood; around his eyes, his fingernails, all down his chest. I even found him in a pool of blood earlier this afternoon. And—and he's just acting like such an asshole. He's closing me out, and we NEED each other… yet… he's shutting down on me._

 _I… I just don't know what to do…_

 _I miss you… I miss you so much… I wish you could come home…"_

Itachi closed the book again, his thumb catching his page as he closed his eyes.

She was pregnant…

That rumor… that rumor hadn't been a rumor… it had been true… she had been pregnant with _his_ child… He couldn't imagine what hell the villagers gave her, and he would find out as he kept reading. He _had_ to keep reading. He needed to see if the child made it to term.

Itachi would read her encounter with the masked shinobi that would haunt her nightmares. He was pained to see that she hardly slept anymore, and when she did sleep, she was restless. Her emotions were all over the place with the pregnancy, but he judged she was doing… okay…

It angered him greatly when he read what Danzo had done to her, and that Kokuro had stood by and let it happen. Some best friend he was being. But as he read Sintary's resentment and concern flipping back and forth about their comrade, he realized Danzo was doing something to Kokuro to make him this way. Itachi figured it was some sort of torture since that's usually how Danzo worked, but Sintary didn't know this, and it made it that much harder for her.

Itachi was proud of his little brother though. He had graduated at the top of his class, and from Sintary's tellings, he was a very promising shinobi. He loved she spent so much time with him and worked with him constantly. He knew he had left his brother in good hands with her. He also figured Sasuke was the reason Sintary never came looking for him – that, and then, their baby.

He finally came to page he had been looking for: March 5th...

 _"Dear Itachi,_

 _Congratulations… you're a father to a beautiful boy name Kazuki…"_

Itachi smiled softly at that. Everything he and Sintary loved… summed up into one little name… into one little boy. He took his time processing that… he was a father… the boy would be four this year… his heart quickly sank. He had missed out on four years of his son's life. His first steps, his first words, nightly bedtime stories… and everything else he had done with Sasuke.

He sighed, maybe Sintary wrote it in detail so he could imagine he was there…

Itachi's brows furrowed as he continued on.

 _"Just as I predicted, the elders hated that fact that I sealed our baby's chakra like I planned_."

Wait what? When had she discussed this?

Itachi had been so caught up in everything else going on, he had actually missed that little snippet she gave when Danzo had attacked her.

After he had gotten over the initial shock, Itachi found himself proud of Sintary. While his son probably wouldn't be a shinobi, he also wouldn't be a vessel of power for anyone to manipulate. He was also glad she seemed to out-smart the elders as well. He knew she was a clever one.

He read her first month of true motherhood, just feeling nostalgic overall. He was happy that she was happy now, but he was missing out on being a father.

Itachi then caught the change in tone; and the change in date as he came near the end of her journal.

Sintary hadn't written in a whole month according to the months she had written in, and he would soon find out way.

 _"Dear Itachi,_

 _As you've noticed by now, I haven't written in a while… It's kinda hard to write without your journal… or with your hands chained above you… or while you're trapped by a madman."_

Itachi blinked reading this. What had happened to her?

 _"The day of the Third Chuunin Exam, Orochimaru, along with assistance from the Sound and Sand Villages, attacked the Leaf. Most people were put under a sleeping Genjutsu, but the shinobi had managed to undo it on themselves. I sent Kokuro to help the Hokage since that seemed to be Orochimaru's goal while I went with Kazuki to hid with the children in the mountains… I never made it though._

 _I remember there being an explosion and a bunch of Sand and Sound shinobi getting into the village… but then someone came up behind me and pressed a pressure point, and I was out._

 _I woke up in a cell. My arms chained high above my head while I sat on the floor against a wall. I had very little room to move._

 _Kazuki was in a small crib next to me, and had been okay as well._

 _It wasn't until today that I found out what was really going on: Orochimaru plans on creating an Uchiha army to which he can use to manipulate and control the rest of the world with the Sharingan. I don't know exactly how he's going to accomplish that because there's no way Sasuke will agree to even touching me._

 _That's the other thing…_

 _Sasuke is in league with Orochimaru._

 _He came on his own, free will._

 _I'm absolutely crushed at this._

 _He has advocated for me to actually have a room with a bed, and be fed properly—thankfully, but I'm still so upset that he's here seeking power from Orochimaru._

 _He claims he saw you._

 _I guess it will do nothing dwelling over why you were in the Leaf Village risking your safety._

 _Oh well._

 _This is where I must stop._

 _Maybe Sasuke will get me a new journal to keep me sane._

 _I hope you're doing okay._

 _Love,_

 _Sintary."_

Itachi felt an anger so intense boiling inside him. He hadn't felt something like this since he had met Danzo. That snake had _his_ Sintary and _his_ child in his grubby hands. And he has had them for four years presumably now.

Itachi swung his feet off the bed and flung on his cloak. Tying his ninja headband on, he had made up his mind.

Orders be damned.

He was going to find and save his damsel and his son.

* * *

 **Thank you to KnightsRoses, Sweet Petit, arigarciar, Ijustdon'tcare132, KyuubiNoPuma, pika-78, Rose 23527, ILurveManyAnimeBoys, xxRyuu-himexx, nathy13, HonestxxEyes, NinjaChipmunk, PityThoseWhoLiveWithoutLove-95, animefangirl0219, creven16, randomindividual467, darkxion, OrangeBeanGamer, terriblecupcakes732, Integral16, MickyLove, Elizabethcica, KHB123, FailingErin, MaidMaliya, Johana-98, ElephantLover220, Bananarock509, nacheell, LadyLunaTwilight, slowbro0609, CommanderCats, juury, Katelynn Snow Fox, sierra halle, Crazedstill99, Ne Ne Papa Ne Ne Mama, scarlet-angle-13, and kyoko minion, for following/favorite-ing the story!**

 **A special thanks to ILurveManyAnimeBoys, Rose23527, HonestxxEyes, bunnyguest, an unknown Guest, nacheel, and FailingErin for their reviews and requests for updates!**

 **AND PLEASE GIVE A BIG THANK YOU TO MY RP PARTNER (who I am not naming for her privacy)! Without her cooperation and amazing ability to play Uchiha men, this idea would have never been brought to life!** On that note, from here on out, everything is coming from my own crazy head. Hope you'll all enjoy it as much! Also: Final remainder; please check out Dear Itachi: The Tales of Kokuro for another view of your favorite characters and either comment and/or vote in the poll so we know how you guys are feeling it!

 **THANK YOU!**


	17. Chapter 17

****Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the quote below. I just own Sintary ^^ Also I do not own the other OC Kokuro. He's my friend**

 **Yay! Another chapter! I was actually going to work on a picture, but I felt the urge to write more. Couple of things: please please please view Dear Itachi: The Tales of Kokuro. This will probably still be going on when I finish my own story, so hop on that train now! Also, I have a blog set up for you guys. It will have updates/teasers/pics all for you guys. Fanfiction probably won't let me post the full link so SPACED OUT: Dear Itachi News . blogspot. com . THIS IS ALL FOR YOU GUYS! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _"Where were you_

 _When everything was falling apart?_

 _All my days_

 _Spent by the telephone_

 _That never rang_

 _And all I needed was a call_

 _That never came_

 _From the corner of First and Amistad_

 _Lost and insecure_

 _You found me, you found me_

 _Lying on the floor_

 _Surrounded, surrounded_

 _Why'd you have to wait?_

 _Where were you? Where were you?_

 _Just a little late_

 _You found me, you found me"_

 _The Fray, You Found Me_

* * *

"Pick me up, Uncle Sasuke!" A young boy exclaimed raising his arms in the air.

The young man grimaced slightly as he picked up the boy; he wasn't used to being called an uncle yet. He still couldn't believe he was an uncle. For four years, he has had this little energetic child _all_ over him. He looked like his father and his mother.

Speaking of which.

Sasuke looked back at the mother who was laying in the field enjoying the sunlight. Once a month, Sasuke brought them outside. It had taken more persuasion than necessary to get the snake to allow them out, but after the arrangement were made, Sasuke got what he wanted.

Sintary sighed quietly. She had missed the sun… just like she missed the feeling of her chakra. That had been one of Orochimaru's conditions: her chakra needed to be sealed. Without it, she didn't stand a chance at getting away from Sasuke. She had tried once…. And it had not ended well for her.

"Mama! Mama, come play with us!" Her son beckoned.

Sintary slowly sat up and looked at the pair. The one with wild, black hair, and the one with neat black hair like his father. Their facial features were very similar which was to be expected because of their lineage. She wondered briefly if her son's eyes would become charcoal in color as he got older, or if they would stay an ocean blue color.

"I'm coming Kazuki," she said softly and got to her feet.

"I want to go to mommy now," the small child said pushing away from his uncle.

"Okay, okay," Sasuke replied, annoyed as he handed the kid off.

"Sasuke, if you can't handle your nephew, how do you think you'll be able to stand your own children?" Sintary questioned the elder Uchiha.

"Hn. My kids won't be as needy as he is." He replied crossing his arms.

"He's not needed," she said defensively. "You take that back!"

"Hn. Just enjoy your day of sun." He said.

Sintary narrowed her eyes, wishing she could beat him to a pulp. Despite her urge to pumble the younger man, she did do as he said. There was no point in wasting a beautiful day.

They stayed outside until the sun started to fade. Sasuke ushered them into the hideout before following behind them. Sintary worked her way back to the kitchen to work on dinner for the three of them. Orochimaru and Kabuto never joined them after Sintary had nearly gutted each of them on separate occasions. That was fine by her; she didn't want to see them anyway. It would make her loose her appetite.

Sintary sat her son on the floor. "Go to your uncle," she told him softly and ushered him to the table where Sasuke sat down.

The young woman sighed and pulled her hair back before she began to pull out what she needed. She put together a salad for Sasuke to eat; knowing her son would pick and choose what he wanted from his uncle's bowl while she cooked. She sat the bowl down as Kazuki climbed into Sasuke's lap to see what he would want to eat. Sasuke immediately popped a tomato in his mouth. Kazuki tried copying his uncle, but only managed to throw the red fruit at his uncle's chest, not his small mouth.

Kazuki slowly leaned his head back and looked up at his uncle sheepishly.

"Sorry, Uncle Sasuke."

The shinobi leaned down and picked up the tomato that rolled to the floor, setting it off to the side.

"It's fine, Kazuki. You'll get better." He said quietly.

Sintary smiled softly hearing the conversation. She could imagine easily what had happened between the two. She had two meals going: a chicken stir fry for Sasuke and a mac and cheese with chicken on the side for her and Kazuki. The older of the two Uchiha had made it very clear he would not eat "little kid food" and made her make him another meal. Again, she had lashed against him, and it had not ended well.

Once the food was ready, Sintary sat the plates down and pulled Kazuki into her lap so he could eat with her.

"Yay! Thank you mommy!" Kazuki said happily as he used his little fork to eat.

"You're welcome, my little precious." Sintary replied giving him a little squeeze before eating her own food.

"Hn." Was all she got from Sasuke.

After the trio had finished, Sintary got up and did the dishes while the boys went to go bathe. She had won that fight – sorta. It had ended in a compromise. On the nights Sintary did the dishes, Sasuke would take Kazuki for a bath and vice versa.

As she worked on cleaning, she got a shiver down her spine. She didn't even have to glance behind her. She knew he was there.

"What do you want, Orochimaru?" Sintary spat at him.

He hmphed in that triumphant way she realized he was did when was smirking. "I do believe you're due for a checkup, Sintary."

Sintary sighed. "It can wait until after the dishes are done." She said shortly.

"That's fine. I'll wait right here," he said like he had all the time in the world.

She took her time cleaning up. She put the left overs in the small fridge they had before drying the dishes and putting them away.

"All finished?" The snake asked.

She nodded before following him to his lab section.

"My, my," Kabuto said looking up when they walked in. "Is it time for a checkup already?"

Orochimaru nodded. "If it worked this time, we should know by now."

Sintary got up on the metal table and laid back while they set everything up. She sighed remembering all the times they had strapped her down to this table to do whatever they wanted. Majority of the time, they were shooting her up with something to further their "plans."

She flinched feeling the coldness of Kabuto's hands on her. She wanted to shove them off, but knew what kind of torture they could put her through. She needed to avoid that so she could protect her baby from these villains.

Kabuto smirked and looked at his lord. "You did it this time, Lord Orochimaru." He said removing his hands.

The latter slowly smirked more and more. "We've only been trying for three years now."

Sintary pushed her shirt down and looked between the two of them. "So what does this mean?" She asked wearily.

Orochimaru's lips pulled back revealing his teeth in a sinister smirk. "You're carrying another one of Itachi's children."

Her blue eyes widen with shock. "That's impossible." She stated. "You would have needed Itachi's DNA, and he would have never allowed you to have gotten close."

"We didn't need him specifically." Kabuto said pushing up his glasses. "We have his DNA right here in the hideout."

Sintary's brows furrowed. "I don't understand…" She whispered.

"Kazuki, Sintary." Kabuto replied.

Her eyes got wide again. "Is that what you've been doing to my son!?" She exclaimed. "You would take him after knocking me unconscious only to extract his DNA?!"

Orochimaru yawned. "It was child's play once I got the hang of it. We created a serum that lights up around the Uchiha genes. From there we separated them from yours, and well, we're left with Itachi's DNA. Your body rejected it the first couple of times giving you those nasty rashes and fevers. Then, we gave you too much hormones resulting in dead children and everything else that had gone along during that time." Sintary shuttered. It was like puberty all over again. "Once we got the rest hormone dosage, it was only a matter of time before we were actually able to create a baby. So long as you can carry it to term, we'll have no problems." He said and patted her head.

Sintary glared, absolutely livid. "You're using me as a baby machine." She hissed.

"That's all your good for, Sintary." Kabuto commented. "You're no longer a kunoichi with your chakra sealed, and your reflexes have slowed. Under the shinobi, you are a woman. And women are good for making children. Especially, when we have an entire clan to repopulate."

"We already know you've carried one child to term, and if you hadn't sealed its chakra, he would have been an amazing shinobi. He still might have a shot if I can undo that seal of his." Orochimaru said.

"Not likely. I made that seal specifically because of creeps like you two. You only seek power and use people as pawns. As I told the elders, my baby will not used in such a manner!" Sintary snapped at the two of them defensively.

They laughed in her face. "Power is the only way to get anything in the world, my dear. As humans, all we do is seek to get stronger. There's no point in living otherwise," Orochimaru told her.

"You're wrong on so many levels." She stated fisting her hands.

"Now, now, we don't want to have to knock you out again," Kabuto warned her.

Sintary sighed. She couldn't have that. Who knows what else they would do to her little baby.

"Are we done here then?" She asked just ready to get out of there.

"After your round of medicines." Kabuto said gesturing to the couple of needles he had ready.

She sighed again. One was a multiple vitamin they had concocted to keep her healthy, the other helped her sleep, and the third – she assumed – was to help the newborn growing inside of her.

Sintary soon returned to her room; well, the room she shared with Kazuki of course. It was a couple hallways down from Sasuke's. They had been right next door, but Kazuki's occasional crying had forced the other Uchiha to move them away so he could sleep.

The young mother yawned and stretched before pushing open her door. She smiled softly seeing Sasuke laying on the bed with his nephew curled up next to him, all tired out from a nice warm bath and a nice day in the son.

Sasuke turned and looked at her softly. "What did they do this time?" He asked.

Sintary regarded him with a placid expression. "They made me a mother again."

His eyes got wide just as hers did. "How? Not with mine I hope."

The idea of her having his and Itachi's kid creep him out. When Orochimaru had approached him with the offer, Sasuke had punched the snake saying if he asked anything like that again, he was walking.

Sintary sat on the other side of the bed and gently stroked her son's back.

"No… they pulled Itachi's DNA from Kazuki… it's his." She replied quietly.

Sasuke let out an angry puff of air. "So we're going to have another whiney kid around here." He huffed.

Sintary sighed tiredly. "In nine months." A thought then occurred to her. "They'll be just about the same amount of time apart as you and Itachi are now. Kazuki will be five by then. I hope they're close like you two were…"

"We weren't close," Sasuke spat at her as he got up quickly. "It was all a lie."

Sintary looked at his back, the Uchiha sign staring her back remind her of the horrors she knew. "Sasuke," she said leaving the sentence unsaid. After years of having that seal on the back of her neck, she had gotten use to not saying anything, but his name to remind him he didn't know the truth.

"Just shut up." He commanded coldly as his hands curled into fists as he left the room, slamming the door and waking Kazuki.

"Shhh… shhh… go back to sleep sweetie." Sintary whispered curling up next to him gently.

She leaned over and turned out the oil lamp before letting the medicine slowly drift her to sleep. Whatever they gave her left her with a dreamless sleep so she no longer saw the Shinigami. Though, she had to admit, sometimes she saw Orochimaru's evil face in place of it in the mirror.

The next couple of days lulled by. Sintary and Kazuki often stayed in their room to avoid running into any of Orochimaru's… creations. It was only when Sasuke wasn't training that they actually had any visitors. He would stop by and play with his nephew a bit. After he got sick of it, he would leave abruptly and go to train again. Sintary would never understand his moods, but she did know when he randomly left, Kazuki would get sad.

One day, Sasuke came by the room.

"Orochimaru would like to see you in the dining area, Sintary. I've been instructed to babysit your child." He stated cooly.

"The dining area?" Sintary repeated surprised. "That's unusual."

Sasuke shrugged, just doing as he was told.

Sintary gave Kazuki some loving before she left him in his uncle's care. She made her way to the kitchen. She gently peaked in to see what she was looking forward to when her chest filled with rage instead of air.

Sitting casually across from the snake was the man that had destroyed any chance of a future with Itachi. Danzo was here conversing with Orochimaru as if this wasn't treason!

Sintary silently grabbed a knife from the knife block and raised it behind her head, ready to throw it. Her plan was thwarted by Kabuto, however.

"Uh-uh. I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said grabbing hold of the knife from behind her. "Now, why don't you be a good girl and go introduce yourself." He then shoved her into the room.

The two looked up at her, and Orochimaru smirked.

"Look who finally joined us. I believe you two already know each other." He said enjoying this.

"Yes. The scheming liar who's been playing the village this whole time," Sintary spat. "You're a traitor."

Danzo regarded her with a blank look. "Even if that were true, there's no way you're getting out of here." He told her simply.

"Should we show her the gift you gave me?" Orochimaru asked just gleaming with joy.

"I would like to see her reaction," Danzo commented getting up.

Sintary's eyes narrowed, not liking this at all. They led her through the series of hallways; none she's ever been down. These hallways had strong glass holding their prisoners in place. Only a few were behind this glass walls.

They soon came to stop in front of one.

"My dear Sintary, Danzo has supplied me with the last piece to my puzzle. Soon, I'll have one of the most powerful squads Konoha has ever had at my disposal. It will be modified of course, since I wasn't able to snag Itachi." Orochimaru said before laughing as he stepped aside.

Sintary gasped, covering her mouth in utter horror.

In front of her, behind the glass prison, laid a leaf shinobi. His body battered and broken from more than just a rough mission or training. His skin was ghostly white, and the bruises were ghastly on his frail body. His hazel eyes slowly opened, and she felt tears prick her eyes. His eyes were void of emotions and hope. They appeared lifeless.

She banged a fist on the glass wall and cried, "KOKURO!"

* * *

Itachi slowly looked around the dense forest. He had traveled for days to the Sound Village. His illness was slowing him down, weakening him. He had to stop more frequently than he would have liked, but he needed to reserve his strength in case there were any difficulties retrieving his beloved and his child.

He had been in contact with another member, Sasori, who had information on Orochimaru's hideouts. Most of them were dead ends so Itachi was praying this one wasn't.

He studied the supposed opening for a whole day, watching who went in and out to see if it was really used. He saw a nin come out of the hideout; a generic Sound Ninja. Itachi knocked him out easily before taking the man's gear and impersonating him. He copied the shinobi's chakra levels before completing the guise he wore.

Itachi stood above the entrance of the snake hole.

 _'Sintary, I'm coming for you,'_ he thought before doing the necessary hand signs and disappearing inside.

His weakened vision made it hard for him to see in the dark now a days, but he couldn't risk activating his Sharingan. Only Sasuke had that down here, and it could set off certain alarms for anyone who saw duplicates.

Itachi cautiously made his way down the hallways that led to an area where there was a pool of chakra. He came to the normal cells that Orochimaru kept prisoners in for experimentation. He looked up and down the cells for Sintary, but couldn't find her. He then continued on his way.

He sensed Sasuke coming from a particular way and decided to head in that direction. He was risking confrontation, but that was only if his little brother saw through his disguise. His chakra was muted to match the level of the shinobi's he was impersonating so he should pass this little test.

The shinobi turned the corner, and immediately spotted the other nin coming from a different hallway. He took in his little brother as he started walking towards him subtly. Sasuke had certainly grown since their last brawl. He could also sense the power emitting from him as well. He clearly wanted people to fear him by displaying all he was worth.

Sasuke, on the other hand, paid no attention to the Sound Ninja approaching him. He stared forward with his hands in his pockets. He had just saw Sintary and Kazuki off to bed, having stuck around for a story.

The two brothers walked right by each other. Two seconds they were next to each other, and that was it. Sasuke didn't stop him or look back at him. Itachi had succeeded so fair.

The older Uchiha turned down the corner the younger had just came from and looked around. There were a series of doors on either side of him. He added a little chakra to his senses to see if he could detect anyone living in the rooms so he didn't have to open any ones he didn't need to.

Majority of those doors were inhabited by any residences. He turned down another hallways and was met with the same fate; although he could sense life in one of the doors.

Itachi headed towards the door swiftly, his heart beating in his ears as he made his rapid approach. He soon stood in front of the door and took a quiet breath. His hands felt unnaturally clammy; as if he was nervous.

He shook his head.

He didn't get nervous.

But what if they did something horrible to his true love?

What if they had _made_ her not love him anymore?

Itachi shook his head again. He was being impractical. He would love her the same, just so long as he saved her from this hell hole.

Taking another breath, he opened the door and peaked inside.

Laying there with his back towards him was a woman with black hair. He closed the door quietly behind him and turned on an oil lamp on dim. All the right features were there. It certainly looked like her in the dark.

Itachi knew one feature that she had acquired though. He looked down at her wrist and saw the scar that she had gotten from the chakra cuff all those years ago.

He sighed relieved.

This was her.

His Sintary was right in front of him.

Itachi then looked beside her and saw a small child curled up next to her. The resemblance was striking. He could easily pick out his features and hers. This was the product of their love…

His heart swelled seeing the two. He was overjoyed he had found them, and that they could be united over all this time.

This was all cut short though.

The compound shook with a burst of chakra… a chakra Itachi knew all too well. But what was he doing here? Itachi wondered. What business did Orochimaru have with his old teammate?

He didn't have much chance to ponder those questions, the explosion had tousled his son and Sintary awake.

"Mommy… there's a creepy man looking at us…" the small boy mumbled shaking his mother.

Sintary groaned, groggily and slowly opened her eyes. She gasped seeing a man staring at her and her son. Immediately she sat up and put her body in front of his own.

"What the hell do you want?" She hissed annoyed.

Itachi stared at her for some time. He had missed the way her face scrunched up when she was angry. He had missed the sound of her voice. He had missed her.

"Sintary." He whispered as his eyes softened.

Her angry resolved softened slightly at the mention of her name. She stared at him a bit longer seeing familiar features.

"Who are you?" She asked cautiously.

He slowly reached up and pulled the hood back and the scarf down.

Sintary stiffened as he heart filled with so many emotions. Her chest began heaving heavily as she stared at him in disbelief.

"Itachi…"

* * *

 **Thank you to KnightsRoses, Sweet Petit, arigarciar, Ijustdon'tcare132, KyuubiNoPuma, pika-78, Rose 23527, ILurveManyAnimeBoys, xxRyuu-himexx, nathy13, HonestxxEyes, NinjaChipmunk, PityThoseWhoLiveWithoutLove-95, animefangirl0219, creven16, randomindividual467, darkxion, OrangeBeanGamer, terriblecupcakes732, Integral16, MickyLove, Elizabethcica, KHB123, FailingErin, MaidMaliya, Johana-98, ElephantLover220, Bananarock509, nacheell, LadyLunaTwilight, slowbro0609, CommanderCats, juury, Katelynn Snow Fox, sierra halle, Crazedstill99, Ne Ne Papa Ne Ne Mama, scarlet-angle-13, kyoko minion, for following/favorite-ing the story!**

 **A special thanks to ILurveManyAnimeBoys, Rose23527, HonestxxEyes, bunnyguest, an unknown Guest, nacheel, and FailingErin for their reviews and requests for updates!**

 **AND PLEASE GIVE A BIG THANK YOU TO MY RP PARTNER (who I am not naming for her privacy)! Without her cooperation and amazing ability to play Uchiha men, this idea would have never been brought to life!** On that note, from here on out, everything is coming from my own crazy head. Hope you'll all enjoy it as much! Also: Final remainder; please check out Dear Itachi: The Tales of Kokuro for another view of your favorite characters and either comment and/or vote in the poll so we know how you guys are feeling it! Also, check out the blog! again SPACED OUT Dear Itachi News . Blogspot . com

 **THANK YOU!**


	18. Chapter 18

****Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the quote below. I just own Sintary ^^ Also I do not own the other OC Kokuro. He's my friend**

 **No! I did not forget about you guys! I kept posting progress updates since I worked all weekend. I was hoping to have this up Sunday or MOnday night, but I didn't get as far as I needed to for Kokuro to write the battle scene in time for those updates. But 12 pages later, here we are! YES I SAID 12. PAGES! You guys deserve it!**

 **Couple of things: please please please view Dear Itachi: The Tales of Kokuro. This will probably still be going on when I finish my own story, so hop on that train now! Also, I have a blog set up for you guys. It will have updates/teasers/pics all for you guys. Fanfiction probably won't let me post the full link so SPACED OUT: Dear Itachi News . blogspot. com . THIS IS ALL FOR YOU GUYS! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _"Oh, truth—I guess truth is what you believe in_

 _And faith—I think faith is having a reason_

 _And I know now, love, if your wings are broken_

 _Borrow mine 'til yours can open, too_

 _'Cause I'm gonna stand by you_

 _Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through_

 _Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you_

 _Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you_

 _Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you_

 _Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you_

 _Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you"_

 _Rachel Platten, Stand by You_

* * *

Sintary had woken up from a large blast that shook the hideout. The drug was still pull her down, and she almost fell back asleep, but her son was shaking her.

"Mommy…" his voice full of worry. "There's a creepy man looking at us…"

A creepy man?

Her mind tried processing who it could possibly be as it fought against the drowsiness.

Sasuke was uncle.

Kabuto was the evil doctor.

And Orochimaru was the snake man.

Creepy man wasn't anyone specific…

Sintary groaned tiredly and opened her eyes. She gasped seeing a Sound Ninja just staring at them. If he was here to move them, he certainly wouldn't have just been staring at her. She tossed herself in between is gaze and her son, glaring at him.

"What the hell do you want?" Sintary hissed at him.

The man continued to stare at her. His eyes weren't hard like Orochimaru's men's eyes usually were. His were soft and familiar to her.

"Sintary."

His voice was familiar too. A deep, rich sound that resonated deep within her. She kept searching his visible face though; unable to place who he was.

"Who are you?" She finally asked not as harsh as before.

Sintary watched as the man slowly pulled back his hood and removed the cloth covering his face. Black, jagged pieces of hair fell in front of his face in its usual pattern. More alabaster skin came to view… along with deep tear-troughs that only one person she knew had.

"Itachi…" she whispered suddenly feeling like the wind had been knocked out of her.

Her heart began to break all over again. She never, ever thought she would see this man again. How long had she wished the fates had been different? How many times had she fantasized he would come down here and rescue her from this venomous villain?

Sintary felt tears prick her eyes as her chest rose rapidly with so many emotions.

"You're actually here…" She whispered, her voice going hoarse.

"I am…" Itachi said quietly. "I can't believe it either."

Sintary threw her arms around him and started crying. She felt Itachi's arms curl around her and pulled her tightly. Neither one could believe that were together again. There were so many unspoken words and emotions flowing through them.

It was truly a miracle.

Sintary felt her son shift on the bed behind her, confused as to what was going on. She pulled away from her beloved and looked back at her son.

"Kazuki, this is your father, Itachi."

The four-year-old tilted his head slightly looking up at the older man. He didn't know how to fell, honestly… his mother had told him all the wonderful things about his father, but always said that he did something horrible that she could not explain to him. His uncle, on the other hand, expressed all the awful things his father was known for. His uncle claimed there was no good in his father despite his mother's pleading of otherwise. Kazuki didn't know who to believe and simply could not develop basic feelings for the father he had not known.

Determination set in his little face, he looked up at Itachi. "Are you a good guy or a bad guy?" He asked wanting an answer.

Itachi blinked at the child—his child. He was shocked that Kazuki even existed, let alone looked stunningly similar to himself. He could also see the boy being like himself; the curiosity to know and understand more than anyone could ever teach him. The question his son asked spoke immensely for his quest for answers.

But the older man didn't know how to answer him. He took a minute to maul over the possible answers and ways to explain this to his young son.

"I am neither… I am both…" Itachi started still indecisive on his answer. "I am human," he finally stated. "We are not as simple as good _or_ bad. Humans have both good and bad inside them. Sometimes the two stay separate; sometimes they muddle together in an unforeseen way. They are as complicated and as unpredictable as life itself."

Kazuki stared up at his father, processing all his words in his young mind. "Yeah… but snake man is a bad guy."

"Honey, snake man isn't human," Sintary told him softly rubbing his back.

Itachi rose an eyebrow at their usage of "snake man." He assumed Orochimaru was the man in question, but why they chose to not use his name was beyond him. Their son could speak fairly well it seems.

His heart thudded.

 _Their_ son.

Itachi slowly felt a small smile settle on his normally blank face. They had a son… he had a family… a family he never thought could happen.

Another pulse of chakra shook the compound, pulling Itachi out of his daze.

"What is Kokuro doing here?" He asked looking at Sintary.

She blinked. "How did you know he was here?" She questioned back.

He looked her over before activating his Sharingan. He could see her chakra was sealed, and he could also see the silence seal on the back of her neck. He also saw something else; another chakra signature swirling around inside her abdomen.

"Are you… are you pregnant again?" Itachi asked very perplexed.

"Yes." Sintary said and gripping Itachi's arms as the hideout shook again. "But we don't have time to explain. If this shakes anymore, it will come down on us. I need you to remove the seals so we can defend each other and Kazuki."

Itachi nodded firmly and set quickly to work.

Sintary felt her lover slowly remove the chakra seal, not wanting to zap her with her own chakra. She closed her eyes, relinquishing in the feel of the energy flowing through her once more. She felt stronger already; but knew without having been able to train regularly that her reflexes and skills were going to be slower and weaker than when she left them.

Then he removed the seal that had kept her painfully silent all these years. She sighed in relief as if the weight had been lifted off her shoulders. It was unremarkably alleviating.

Itachi's eyes darted from his lover's neck to the door as the compound trembled again. Now that his bloodline was active, he could see Kokuro slowly moving closer, but he could also see Sasuke's coming from the other side rapidly. They both knew he was here, and he knew neither confrontation would go well.

"Let's get out of here." Itachi said firmly.

Sintary nodded firmly and quickly gathered Kazuki in her arms.

The Akatsuki member headed out the door first, glancing on either side and seeing neither shinobi, but foresaw each approaching shortly. There would be no getting out of here without avoiding either.

Itachi ushered them out to his left, deciding to take his chances with his brother than Kokuro – especially since the latter appeared to be foe rather than friend.

No sooner were they out the bedroom door were they faced with Sasuke.

The Uchiha brothers stared each other down; one concealing his mixed emotions while the other displayed his clear disgust and hatred.

"Sasuke—" Sintary went to start.

"Shut up!" He hissed back in response, clearly upset.

"No, Sasuke," she shot back. "We can finally tell you the truth, and you need to listen."

"Listen? After all this time, you want me to do _nothing_ and _listen_?!" Sasuke exclaimed royally pissed. "You're just a traitor trying to save a murderer!"

"Sasuke, she's telling the truth." Itachi suddenly spoke up. "You don't know everything. You need to let us explain."

"Let _you_ explain!? As if! You're just trying to save your own skin now! No," Sasuke told them firmly as his eyes bled to a harsh red, "you are going to die here and now, Itachi!"

The older Uchiha quickly moved to face his brother and to protect his family, but they were soon met with the next threat.

The wall at the end of the hallway behind them was blasted to pieces by chakra infused wind. Kokuro causally turned the corner, but he seemed wounded. He was slowly shifting from one foot to the next, and his eyes… his eyes were wide with madness as they shifted from the Sharingan to… to the Byakugan?

Itachi's eyes narrowed glancing back at his old comrade. This was one of the other two Doujutsu his clan's papers spoke of.

"I'll teach you to turn your back on me!" His younger brother raged as the sound of chirping reached his ears.

Itachi quickly turned his head back to Sasuke to see his body engulfed in lightning like chakra.

"I-ta-chi," Kokuro's taunting voice echoed down to them. "I've come to complete my mission, and that mission is to eliminate you and Sintary."

Sintary stiffened behind Itachi, clutching their child tightly. The air filled with chakra again as their friend prepared for his next attack.

"DIE!" The both screamed unleashing their raw chakra against the family.

* * *

She had expected to feel pain before dying, but she felt nothing at first. Her eyes were screwed shut, and her ears rung from the explosion. The first thing she felt was her arms around someone. Her son. The second thing she felt was arms around her; shielding her and Kazuki. Itachi. The third thing she felt was her heart pounding in her chest.

She was alive.

They were all alive.

But how?

Sintary slowly opened her eyes and found her head buried over Kazuki's shoulder and into Itachi's chest. She lifted her head slightly, causing Itachi's to move as well. She noticed just behind him that there was a fire like entity in the disappearing smoke. She slowly looked around and noticed that they were inside this boney, orange-red spirit.

"What is this?" Sintary whispered in awe.

"A Mangekyo Sharingan jutsu: Susansoo. It's the final jutsu Uchiha members can activate ones they receive this stage in both their eyes. It is a form of my chakra protecting us." Itachi explained already feeling his strength get cut, but it had been the only way to save them from two powerful attacks.

"So, you cannot keep it up for very long." Sintary stated quietly.

"No; which it why we need to get you two somewhere safe." He told her simply.

"Itachi, you can't take them both on." She pointed out. "While they're not on the same team, they're both out to get you. Both are deadly on their own… together… you're sure to die."

He could hear the fear in her voice, the worry of losing him all over again.

"It will be worth it so long as you two live." Itachi told her solemnly.

"Itachi, no! I can't –"

"Sintary, _enough_ ," he said sharply. "Your first and only priority is to protect Kazuki. That's an order."

The retired kunoichi sucked a breath in hearing his coarse tone. It still resonated deep inside her; instincts never died.

"Understood…" Sintary whispered, not happy.

Itachi nodded softly and looked up as the smoke cleared. The blast had destroyed the compound, completely opening it up. It would make for an easy escape.

He grabbed hold of both and shot them up and out of that hell hole together. The Uchiha prodigy tried to quietly assemble a plan. He could send her south to Konoha where she would certainly be greeted with open arms. It was close enough to where she would make it within a couple of hours. Anywhere else, he wasn't sure how she'd be received. It was their only option at the moment.

"Sintary, head back towards Konoha; due south. Do not stop until you get there." Itachi ordered her.

She nodded bravely, trying to fight back tears.

This might really be the last time she sees him. He was going off to face to incredible shinobi be himself…

She gripped Kazuki tighter.

She couldn't let that happen; she had to try.

A plan formulated itself inside Sintary's head as she looked at Itachi one last time before taking off as the smoke cleared.

Chakra splurged forward for the first time in years. She tried to keep her concentration up, but having difficulty from the loss of training.

It didn't matter though; her plan worked.

Kunai bit into their intended target next to her.

Sintary skidded to a halt and turned around.

"You really thought you were going to get away, weren't you?" Sasuke's cold voice came.

"No," she said softly. "I didn't. The whole plan was to lure one of you away."

His narrowed eyes widened considerably as he realized what had happened. He had been outsmarted, and now he couldn't move. Orochimaru had praised and taunted Sintary for her bloodline, but Sasuke had never experienced it for himself.

And it was utter hell for him.

He had absolutely no control over his body, and it drove him crazy.

"Let me go!" He seethed pissed off with her.

" _No_!" Sintary exclaimed, determination set in her face. "You are going to listen to me whether you want to or not!"

"I don't want to hear what you have to say!" Sasuke spat at her.

"Too bad! You're gonna hear it anyway!" She shot back.

* * *

The smoke finally started to dissipate from the playing field completely just as Itachi released his Susansoo.

He felt Sasuke's chakra go after Sintary and went to go after him, but a fist came flying out of the remaining smoke. He narrowly dodged it and distant him from the attacker.

"Kokuro," Itachi stated seeing the man standing there.

"So you do remember me," he said sounding a bit… mad.

"Of course I remember you. We were best friends," Itachi said truthfully. "We still can be."

The white haired nin tossed his head back and laughed. "Wow, you're actually naïve, Itachi. I never thought I'd hear you say something like that!" He called. "You really think after everything you've put me through, we can still be friends? That's a riot!"

Itachi's eyes narrowed slightly as he analyzed his friend. While he looked the same, he was acting completely different; something just seemed off about him.

"Kokuro," he started again.

"MY NAME ISN'T KOKURO ANYMORE!" The man shouted suddenly not laughing anymore. "MY NAME IS TSUKI!"

Itachi was taken aback by this; completely surprised. Something was definitely wrong.

"Kokuro," he insisted, "Danzo is the enemy, not me."

"You're wrong!" The other shinobi exclaimed irritated now. "Danzo-sama is a gift to all of the ninja world! He was right the purge the Uchiha clan, and he's right now in killing you!"

Before Itachi could utter anymore words of reason, his former comrade was in front of him with flying attacks. He blocked them, not wanting to hurt his teammate, but the latter clearly wanting to hurt him.

* * *

"I don't believe you."

Sintary rolled her eyes. She had seen that coming. She had seen that coming for _years_.

"Okay, well, I haven't had this seal on the back on my neck for four years because Itachi was a true murderer. I had this seal because Danzo and the elders _and_ the Hokage were trying to cover something up." Sintary sat as she gently rubbed Kazuki's back.

"That doesn't matter!" Sasuke shouted at her.

"I beg to differ," Sintary said looking at him, "because it just further proves Itachi is not the bad guy here. Look, maybe hearing it from him will be different. Maybe you'll believe him. But you won't get those answers if you kill him – or Kokuro kills him."

"The details do not matter!" Sasuke snarled at her.

"Then let's see if this matters:" Sintary snapped turning Kazuki to face his uncle. "You're taking away his father just like yours was taken away. Do you really want to inflict that pain onto your nephew?"

"He doesn't know his father." He insisted.

"So? He just finally met his father, and you're going to yank them apart? The worst pain you can ever feel is wondering what could have been. Don't you remember feeling that at all? Can you imagine if you were even younger when this all happened!?" Sintary exclaimed desperately.

Sasuke was about to shout back at her, but Kazuki stopped him.

"Mama, can I say something to Uncle Sasuke?" He asked looking up at her.

She looked down at him, shocked, but she did nod. "Go ahead sweetie."

Kazuki got down from her arms and waddled over to his uncle. He stood in front of him and looked up at the taller man.

"Uncle Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Can you promise me something?" Kazuki asked innocently.

"Depends on what it is," Sasuke replied already getting annoyed with this.

"Can you promise at least talk to my father about this?"

"No."

"Please?"

"I said no."

"… Please?"

Sasuke looked down at the smaller boy… and he saw himself. He wished he had been given a chance to plead like this when Itachi-Danzo-whoever planned his father's death. He pushed out air through his nose taking in his nephew's big eyes.

Innocence.

He saw innocence in those eyes.

It was something he lost at a young age, and something, he thought reluctantly, his brother lost at an even younger age. It had been forcibly taken from both boys; and many more that were exposed to the shinobi world in times a war.

Could he really be the person that rips it away from this young boy? From his nephew?

Sasuke sighed.

He was going against everything he stood for. Everything he had lived for these past years. Everything he had worked so hard to get to this point.

"Fine."

* * *

Chakra cladded fists collided with each other at an equal force shooting both shinobi back in their respective directions.

Itachi flinched slightly as he felt blood slide down from his right eye. The wear and tear of the Mangekyo Sharingan was starting to show on his young body. On top of that, he was barely keeping his illness in check. This had to be the most he had exerted himself since obtaining the it. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep this stalemate up at this point.

While they were matched with talent, there were certain factors setting the two old comrades apart.

One being physical health. Itachi was weaker while Kokuro… just seemed weighed down by wounds.

The next being chakra and jutsu. Kokuro had a second set of Doujutsu up his sleeve and seemed completely unaffected by the side effects while Itachi was, again, feeling the pains of just his one.

The final being mental health. Itachi saw this specifically because Kokuro was a mindless killing machine as of right now. He just kept firing jutsu after jutsu and kept coming at Itachi. Any hit the latter made on Kokuro didn't seem to affect him. He just kept going as if he didn't feel anything.

Itachi needed a way to fix that. He realized then the only way to get Kokuro back was to get him to feel _something_.

But he couldn't seem to surprise the other shinobi. The latter seemed to be able to predict any plan Itachi had come up with.

And then things seemed to turn for the worse.

Sasuke joined the fight – against him.

His younger brother was backing Kokuro, only through kunai and shuriken at Itachi attached to ninja wire. The older brother wasn't a fool; he knew what Sasuke was trying to do. He was setting a trap for Itachi to fall into. But Itachi was changing the directory of the weapons fired at him.

Suddenly, the three ninja stopped in a complete deadlock. The two Uchiha members flanked the Otsutsuki shinobi; all red in their eyes.

"Now!" Sasuke suddenly shouted cutting a string near him.

Itachi cut his as well hoping he hadn't just ended his own life.

His eyes widened as the trap he thought had been for himself – and which he redirected for Sasuke – actually latched itself to Kokuro. It tied him up to the point where if he moved a muscle, he would strangle himself by the time he got out of the other wires.

"If anyone's going to kill my brother, it's me." Sasuke told Kokuro coldly with a slight glare.

"After you talk to him," came Sintary's voice.

Itachi whipped around quite pissed. "You're supposed to be half way to Konoha by now." How could she have not thought?

"I needed to stay and help Kokuro." She said softly.

"I gave you a direct order."

"And you didn't like me for my ability to follow them blindly." Sintary snapped at him. "You valued me because I had an opinion, and that I would do anything to save my friends. So, excuse me, _captain,_ but so long as my baby's safe with me, I'm staying and bringing Kokuro back."

"You're never going to see Kokuro again," came a chilling voice.

The three heads snapped to the center of their circle. It had been Kokuro's voice, but it was so voided of emotion.

"What makes you say that?" Itachi asked cautiously feeling as if they were speaking to this alter, Tsuki.

"He's currently curled up and whimpering like a baby. He can't handle all the pain and torment." 'Tsuki' said coyly.

"We'll see about that," Sintary told this alter stepping forward.

She closed her determined blue eyes and reached out to the man before her. Her chakra levels elevated as her bloodline took over.

* * *

 _Kokuro found himself surrounded by a black abyss. The only source of light was on him, and he couldn't find where it was tethered to. He felt the panic raising in his chest. Was this another one of Danzo's mind games? Was he locked in a dark, dirty room soon to be chewed upon by rats? Was someone going to strike him? Was there going to be a Genjutsu torture? Oh god, he couldn't stand those._

 _Instead, he heard the sound of a door creaking open, and a blinding white light bathe him._

 _Oh shit._

 _Was his dead?_

 _Did Danzo really kill him after all that?_

 _What about his life was Kiba? He had such high hopes!_

 _"Kokuro?" came a sweet, tentative voice._

 _He tried to place where he had heard that voice before… but he couldn't. He just felt he needed to go to find the face of that voice._

 _The white haired shinobi walked towards the door and walked through the threshold._

 _Immediately, he felt of not anxiety, but joy. He felt happiness instead of the ever looming doom he felt over his head._

 _He felt hope._

 _The feelings had overwhelmed him so much he had closed his hazel eyes. When he opened them, he saw himself faced with his own memories as if they were playing on a slide show in front of him._

 _Kokuro saw himself at the orphanage all by himself. Then it switched to him meeting Sintary and Itachi for the first time – and then him moving into the Uchiha clan and being put on a team with his new friends. He had been so relieved that day as well… so full of hope and happiness._

 _He then saw all the grim times the team had endured; missions, the Chuunin exams, his best friend dying, the massacre, Itachi leaving… and then he went through all the joyous moments they strived to live; the laughs, the games, the nights at Sintary's place, playing with Sasuke…_

 _Kokuro was reminded that there were plenty of bad times, but that there were also good times as well._

 _The white haired shinobi saw the recent events as if they were through someone else's memories. He felt the malice, the need to kill the target – the target being Itachi and Sintary. He had seen Itachi unleash his Susansoo to protect his girlfriend and their son. He had seen that they were equally matched, but that this… this shinobi was going to have the upper hand in the long run. He had heard Itachi trying to call out to him, to try and get_ him, Kokuro¸ _to stop._

 _Kokuro felt like backing out that door and crawling back into the dark. He couldn't believe_ he _was doing all these horrible things. It made him sick. Why was he trying to kill his friends? What had Danzo created?_

 _"We're all here for you, Ko," came that soft voice again._

 _He looked around frantically, trying to find that voice._

 _He was faced with an eye-like view._

 _In front of him was Sintary. Her blue eyes were closed, but her face was determined. He could feel her chakra emitting from her and sensed her bloodline was in use. Behind her was Itachi, watching earnestly._

 _"Kokuro?" called the voice, and he realized then that it was Sintary._

 _He had seen her mouth move at the same time the voice hit his ears._

 _"Kokuro, you can come out. We're here to protect you from any more harm."_

 _He felt like trusting her… but then again, she had promised the same thing all those years ago, and look where he was._

 _Then again, she hadn't had control over her situation._

 _Kokuro took in a deep breath as the eye-like view slowly came closer, and suddenly everything went black._

* * *

Sintary slowly opened her eyes and looked at the man before her.

"Come on, Ko," she whispered biting her lip.

Very slowly, his hazel eyes reopened as well. He slowly looked around, confused at first.

"Ko?" Sintary asked gently.

His attention turned back to her as he regarded her curiously.

"Sin?" His voice quivered a bit.

She slowly nodded her head feeling tears well up in her eyes. She had done it. She had brought Kokuro back.

"I can't believe it." She said, her voice tight. "You're back."

"Welcome back," Itachi said softly placing a hand on her shoulder as he looked at his friend. "Let's cut you lose and head out."

Kokuro suddenly felt all the wire cut from around him, and it slowly fell away. His legs almost gave out on him, and he could feel there was damage done to them. How had he not felt this before?

"Come on, Ko, let's go home." Sintary placed a hand on his back and began to walk with him.

"I don't think so," came the voice that had ruined them all.

Sintary turned around just as a kunai came flying at her. It landed in her side, and she gripped it.

"Sintary!" Itachi and Kokuro shouted with worry.

She looked back at them before they were surrounded in smoke. It had been a clone.

Both men sighed with silent relief before regarding their new threat. They just couldn't get a break, could they?

"Did you guys forget about us?" Hissed Orochimaru.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "I was hoping you died in the collapse of the hideout."

"Oh, Sasuke, you're going to make me cry," the white man said. "Do you really want me dead that badly?"

"Yes." The younger Uchiha stated planning.

The two remaining Uchiha and their distant cousin looked over their opposing forces: Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Danzo.

"Tsuki!" The Konoha councilman exclaimed. "What are you doing!? You should be attacking these two!"

Kokuro felt his heart thumb and something slowly start to take over. His vision was slowly growing dark, and he felt himself losing control.

"Kokuro!" He heard Itachi distantly yell. "Don't give into him! We need you to take on all three of them with us."

'Must. Kill. Uchiha.' The white haired shinobi heard a sickeningly evil voice inside his head.

'No…' he timidly said. 'They're… they're my family.'

'The only family you have is yourself and Danzo. You are nothing with him.' It hissed.

Kokuro slowly shook his head. 'I am nothing without them.'

Itachi watched his friend fight his supposed alter. He suddenly grabbed a kunai, and the older Uchiha prepared by grabbing ahold of one as well. Kokuro turned to face him, and Itachi could see his inner turmoil.

"Come on, Kokuro! Fight it." He encouraged.

The other shinobi's hazel eyes widened slightly, and Itachi saw him break through. The former spun around and threw the weapon as the opposing side.

"Tsuki!? What is the meaning of this?!" Danzo hissed.

"My name…" Kokuro huffed. "My name is Kokuro Otsutsuki, and I am not your pawn anymore!" His eyes flared a deep red and then to an opaque white. Blood vessels growing around his eyes. The Byakugan.

"It seems our disciples have fallen off their paths, don't you agree Danzo?" Orochimaru commented. "It looks like we're going to have to teach them a lesson."

"It seems so," Danzo agreed disappointedly.

"And I get to take out the great Itachi Uchiha?" Kabuto asked eagerly.

"Yes, Kabuto. You deserve an opponent who challenges you. It's the least I can do for all your years of service." Orochimaru told him.

Kokuro lunged first the knife whizzed past Kabuto's ear slicing it slightly.

"Don't you fucking think that you are going to touch my captain," hissed Kokuro. The two white haired shinobi squared up. Danzo and Orochimaru split and lunged for Itachi and Sasuke respectively. The two Uchiha Both flared their sharingan to life and expelled a roaring plume of fire.

"Wind Style: Great Devastation," hissed Orochimaru.

"Wind Style: Vacuum Bullets," rasped Danzo.

The two elder shinobi's jutsu combine and clashed against the fire swirling and engulfing it. The air ignited with a bright flash and there was a back flash of searing fire heading towards Sasuke and Itachi.

"AMATERASU," yelled Kokuro and Itachi in tandem. Black flames swept and grew around the bright flames consuming it and swallowing it in a cloud of darkness.

Kabuto turned and quickly brought a kunai into the back of Kokuro's knee, and followed up with a round house kick that sent the young silver haired shinobi sprawling. Itachi caught his teammate and helped him to his feet. The young shinobi tried to stand but his leg gave away under his weight.

"Really," smirked Kabuto, "is that the best the prodigal orphan of the Leaf can offer? A flimsy offense, and opening so large a Genin could land a hit."

Kokuro grimaced and pushed forward; tumbling out of Itachi's arms and towards the ground. Just before he collided, a rift seemed to form and he fell into darkness and was gone. Completely gone, no trace of his chakra, until Kabuto went ridged. The Medical shinobi shuddered and then coughed up a mouthful of blood.

"H-how," Kabuto sputtered.

"Yomotsu Hirusaka," breathed Kokuro, "dimensional teleportation." The white haired shinobi twisted his kunai driving it deeper and pushed the incapacitated shinobi to the side.

"Danzo, what is this child? Sharingan, Byakugan, and teleportation stronger than the Fourth Hokage's. why wasn't I informed," bit Orochimaru with a murderous look.

Danzo looked on as the serpentine man regurgitated a sword, and spoke, "I was unaware of his potential to that regard, but now he seems like a promising candidate for your experiments. I would suggest keeping him alive and using him to breed on that girl of yours. His blood is better."

Itachi rushed to his comrade's side, but then Orochimaru raced to Sasuke. The pair locked blades and began to parry one another's moves. Sasuke evaded carefully knowing that his former master's blade was likely coated in a toxin or poison.

Kokuro stood feebly, his body weak and beaten. His eyes pulsing and filled with anger.

"Kokuro you can't fight Danzo on—"

"Dammit Itachi, if I can make it this far, I can face him. Now protect Sasuke." Itachi looked at him stunned. This wasn't the same Kokuro as before, he had a stronger will, he had people to protect. He had a vendetta to fulfill. "Go now Itachi. I am going to show him everything I've got."

Itachi nodded and raced off through the rubble of the hideout entrance, chasing after his brother and Orochimaru into the dense forest. He looked back and smiled slightly. He pitied Danzo. Kokuro was always the strongest, he just never used his powers to the full of his ability. He was always holding back, but not anymore. He was going to fight Danzo with no mercy.

"Tsuki," hissed Danzo, "you bring dishonor to the Leaf. Do you realize the repercussions of your actions, a murderer is getting away?"

"M-my n-name isn't…Tsuki…it's Kokuro. Now shut the fuck up."

Kokuro didn't even feel himself move, he was in front of a wide eyed Danzo his fist speeding towards his wrapped face. The elder caught it and twisted his wrist trying to snap it. Kokuro moved with the force and flipped over Danzo. Mid-flip he struck eight of the older man's tenketsu, and flung him off into a clearing.

"Tsuki, do not disobey me," screamed Danzo, "remember you are nothing no one, they are all temporary like Kai, like that little Inuzuka boy. Do you want him to be killed t—"

Kokuro found himself winding up for a second punch, the first found home into Danzo's chest. Danzo's chest grew red as small shafts of bone pierced him from Kokuro's arm. The boy was no longer his to control. The second punch whistled towards the older man's jaw. Weaving the sign of the dog Danzo shouted, "Art of the wind blade."

Kokuro flew back and landed with his back on the rough gravel, a large gash across his chest. His eyes burned and watered, both of them burning with worse pain, then ever before. Then ice, bitter utter nothingness. Kokuro slowly crept up, cradling his chest, blood pooling in the front of his tattered garb. His motions jerky and slow. Snapping his head forward, his eyes focused on Danzo with new clarity. His body pulsed and he heard the ancient voice again, the one from the exams. You have my chakra, now kill him my child.

Lightning poured from the sky, and Kokuro dashed at Danzo. The electricity was potent and lashed out at the older man. Wind parried and sliced at the streams of lightning as the two faced off, each dispersing the charge. Kokuro locked blows with Danzo and lashed out with his bones. Each piercing and sharp.

Kokuro's fighting became thoughtless, just effortless. Without signs he called upon all changes of nature. Wind and fire swirled and water froze in jagged spikes. Danzo was put into a corner. He gathered all of his chakra and poured it into his kunai, creating a deadly wind blade. Kokuro turned and created his own blade.

"Tsuki you have failed me."

"Danzo, you have failed the Leaf."

The pair charged and lashed out. Danzo struck first, or so he though, his blade aimed at Kokuro's heart. The blade inched closer and then passed into nothing as it fazed like through him. Kokuro flashed away and disappeared. Kokuro rematerialized and drove his kunai deep into Danzo's spine.

"Threaten me, bad move, threaten my family, and I will beat you to a bloody pulp, threaten Kiba, well now I am going to kill you. Shikotsumyaku: Ash Killing bone." Kokuro place his palm on Danzo's back and drove a shard of bone into his heart.

Moments later Danzo began to crumble and turn to ash.

Kokuro watched as the man who tortured him for years died. The silver haired shinobi finally collapsed and sunk to the ground. Kokuro finally gave into all of his hurt, all of his pain and suffering, every last aspect of his trauma. Kokuro wept, he wept tears of pain and tears of joy.

 _'I am finally free.'_

* * *

Snakes writhed through the air, fangs dripping with poison as Orochimaru lunged after the two. Sasuke whipped lightning enhanced throwing stars into the serpents pacifying them as snapped their jaws. The snakes fell dead and Orochimaru lashed out, clashing ruthlessly. Sasuke parried and dashed to his brother's side.

"Show me the power of the Uchiha, show me the power I so desperately crave," Hissed Orochimaru.

"Sasuke, remember that mission we did with the boar before I left. Let do it again," bit Itachi murmured.

Sasuke nodded and prepared lightning in his hand. Itachi rushed the man with exploding clones, pinning him against the tree. Sasuke saw his opening and fired an arrow. The lightning hissed through the air straight towards Orochimaru.

Itachi watched as his clones exploded on impact as well. However, he a change in Orochimaru's chakra at the last minute. His eyes narrowed as the smoke cleared. They had blown the tree to pieces, but what was left of Orochimaru was a mud clone, slowly oozing down to the gorund.

The two Uchiha brothers scanned the area searching for that snake, but came up empty.

"Dammit," Sasuke said annoyed and disappointed. "He got away."

"You'll get your chance," Itachi told him softly. "He'll be back."

The brothers soon made eye contact. They had won this battle, but the next one they faced was just as menacing. The journey would be long and hard with love and tears.

It was the road to healing.

* * *

 **Thank you to KnightsRoses, Sweet Petit, arigarciar, Ijustdon'tcare132, KyuubiNoPuma, pika-78, Rose 23527, ILurveManyAnimeBoys, xxRyuu-himexx, nathy13, HonestxxEyes, NinjaChipmunk, PityThoseWhoLiveWithoutLove-95, animefangirl0219, creven16, randomindividual467, darkxion, OrangeBeanGamer, terriblecupcakes732, Integral16, MickyLove, Elizabethcica, KHB123, FailingErin, MaidMaliya, Johana-98, ElephantLover220, Bananarock509, nacheell, LadyLunaTwilight, slowbro0609, CommanderCats, juury, Katelynn Snow Fox, sierra halle, Crazedstill99, Ne Ne Papa Ne Ne Mama, scarlet-angle-13, kyoko minion, and To'M'L Kuran, for following/favorite-ing the story!**

 **A special thanks to ILurveManyAnimeBoys, Rose23527, HonestxxEyes, bunnyguest, an unknown Guest, nacheel, and FailingErin for their reviews and requests for updates!**

 **AND PLEASE GIVE A BIG THANK YOU TO MY RP PARTNER (who I am not naming for her privacy)! Without her cooperation and amazing ability to play Uchiha men, this idea would have never been brought to life!** On that note, from here on out, everything is coming from my own crazy head. Hope you'll all enjoy it as much! Also: Final remainder; please check out Dear Itachi: The Tales of Kokuro for another view of your favorite characters and either comment and/or vote in the poll so we know how you guys are feeling it! Also, check out the blog! again SPACED OUT Dear Itachi News . Blogspot . com

 **THANK YOU!**


	19. Chapter 19

****Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the quote below. I just own Sintary ^^ Also I do not own the other OC Kokuro. He's my friend**

 **Wow. Almost two weeks to get this done. I'm super sorry guys, but as I tried to warn you (at least those of you on the blog), I started school, and I worked basically all week. I wrote as much as I could, but the homework load is pretty big. Again, check out the blog ( Dear Itachi News . blogspot . com). It gives you the latest updates (when I can actually get something out there), teasers, and pictures. In between chapters, I try and work on those pictures I promised, but I'll start doing little facts about Dear Itachi. So if you have any detailed-ish type questions, ask away and I'll answer them there!**

 **Without further ado:**

* * *

 _"Ohana means family._

 _Family means no one gets left behind,_

 _Or forgotten."_

 _-Stitch, Lilo and Stitch_

"So that's your story?"

"Yep."

"And you're sticking with it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"You two sound absolutely ludicrous."

"Yeah, we know—"

"We get that a lot—"

"But we're usually right, too."

The busty blonde haired woman sat back in her seat, crossing her arms across her chest as she looked between the two people before her finishing each other's sentences. One a young –emphasis on the word young – woman with long black hair and ghostly pale skin. The other a young male — he looked more seasoned than his companion — with almost equally long, but wild white hair.

"So let me get this straight," her topaz eyes analyzed them hard. "You're saying that the Uchiha massacre that happened five – _five_ years ago, wasn't just a young shinobi cracking under the pressure of the life he had chosen. That it was actually planned out by the late Danzo Shimura and approved by the elders _and_ the Third Hokage?" She had thought the events of said ninja had been odd from what she had heard, but she has seen the horrors people are capable of when they've lost their minds.

The woman nodded softly. "The Third wished for a more peaceful negotiation, but he was overruled. This is what the council thought was the best – and only –option."

"That sounds pretty normal." Commented another member in the room.

"Shut up, you old fool!" The blond woman hissed.

"Hey, hey," the older white haired shinobi raised his hands. " _You_ invited me here to listen and put my opinions out there."

"No," she said firmly. "You came in with these two in tow and sat your saggy ass on my windowsill."

The man looked appalled and insulted. "My insight is invaluable! And my ass is not saggy!"

The woman looked disgusted as she rolled her eyes.

The two younger adults looked between each other, unsure of how to proceed.

"What are you two looking at!?" The blonde shinobi shouted a tad annoyed.

"I think they're waiting for you to continue." The man replied.

"Oh," she said, "right." She thought about where she left off. "So, the Uchiha Massacre happened, you took Sasuke Uchiha in, you got demoted and found out the truth, but you got positioned into ROOT. Then, you found out you were pregnant. Danzo Shimaru tortured you almost daily and fairly explicitly, but left you alone aside from the paternity test." She reiterated pointing between the two of them.

"Yes, that's correct." The young man said.

"Then, this torture continued to happen without anyone's notice?" She asked just in disbelief.

"Well, I noticed," the young woman said. "But the wounds were only that of a normal spare. It wasn't until further on that I noticed more of a personality change."

"So, Danzo would tear you open and apart so to speak, but put you back together before the session was over?"

The young white-haired shinobi nodded. "That is correct."

"Again, knowing Danzo… that's believable." The older man said.

"Quiet you!" She hissed at him before looking at the two youngsters before her. "So then you gave birth to a son, sealed his chakra, and a month later got kidnapped by Orochimaru during the Konoha crush and was his prisoner for four years?"

The black haired woman nodded. "Yes, that's correct."

"But then Danzo Shiruma came and dropped off you at Orochimaru's to be experimented on permanently?"

"Yes." The young shinobi said.

"But then Itachi Uchiha showed up to rescue you and your son," she said looking at the mother who nodded. She then turned her attention to her partner. "And you saw through his disguise with your Byakugan, instantly felt the urge to kill him, and broke out of your cell with murderous intent?" He nodded simply. "And then he released his guise to undo all the seals, thus bringing Sasuke Uchiha into the picture." They both nodded. "Then there was this whole battle in which Danzo Shimura ended up dead, Kabuto Yakushi may or may not be dead, and Orochimaru fled. The Uchiha brothers sorta made up, and you're all looking to live happily ever after in the Leaf Village?"

The woman slowly nodded. "Yes. We would like to settle back in with our family, and only you can grant us this, Lady Hokage."

The said woman glanced between the two of them. "Well, according to my records: Kokuro Otustuski, you are still a Konoha Shinobi. That status was never stripped of you since Danzo never made it back. For you, Sintary Sacuna, you were deemed as missing, but not necessarily a missing-nin. Now that you were "found" and "freed" from Orochimaru's claws, you are also reinstated as a Konoha citizen. The same goes for Kazuki because he was born in the village, and I have his birth certificate."

"And Itachi and Sasuke?" Sintary asked worriedly.

"That," the Fifth Hokage said, "I will have to take up with the entire five nations." She explained. "They are of missing-nin status and have committed horrible acts against almost every village. They will not be forgiving – not that I blame them."

"But the Uchiha Massacre wasn't Itachi's fault –" Sintary started again.

"Yes, as you've explained," stopped the Hokage. "But we still have to find those records – if they even exist anymore. There is still the fact that Itachi is associated with the Akatsuki for four years now. While he may have been innocent in the murderering of his family, he still joined a criminal organization instead of just laying low or disappearing."

"Actually, Tsunade–" the older white haired man said.

"Dammit, Jiraiya! I said shut it!" The woman snapped at him.

"Calm down, I have something to say that's important." He replied calmly. "My informant of the Akatsuki movements is actually Itachi Uchiha."

To this, the Hokage rose an eyebrow. "And why would he be doing this?"

"The same reason he assassinated his entire family," Kokuro spoke up, "because he is utterly devoted to his village."

Her topaz eyes moved to the shinobi in front of her firmly before sighing. "Well, so long as we can find those scrolls, Itachi has a strong case. Do you have any for Sasuke?" She asked.

"He's an idiot—"

"He's an arrogant asshole."

Tsunade shook her head slightly at that. "A real case."

The two in front of her were silent, but her old teammate spoke. "You don't need a case." He said. "You just need Naruto."

At that, the seasoned woman groaned. "I almost forgot about that annoying bundle of energy. You're right though." She admitted. "The minute he hears of this, he'll be pounding down my door demanding I take him back." She sighed deeply. "This is going to require so much paperwork… and sake." She closed her eyes already feeling a headache coming on.

"Lady Hokage?" Sintary asked her softly. "What are we supposed to do to proceed forward?"

The blonde woman opened her eyes to look at the blue eyed woman. "You can bring Kazuki into the village. We'll give you your keys back, and you can continue living in Konoha." She said simply.

"But what about Itachi and Sasuke? What are they to due until then?"

"What do you mean? They're still listed as missing-nin. We're required to arrest and or kill them on sight. If they want to remain alive, they should stay off the grid until this gets settled." The Hokage stated.

"Wouldn't it be easier to show the council their willingness to oblige to change if they came in on their own accords even risking arrest and execution?" Kokuro challenged the woman.

"He's not wrong. Having the Uchiha's in custody would make it less likely for anyone to come after them – for now at least – and at least show the grand council you have a handle on things. You can make your conditions for restrains and have them monitored for behavior. I'm sure a session with Ibiki and Inochi would prove whether or not they're still a threat to the villages." Jiraiya stated.

Tsunade let out some air as she mulled all this over. She weighed her options and considered what would need to be done to serve the village in its best interest. She knew Naruto would go after Sasuke if he knew the latter was close by… it would probably be easier on her if she just brought them both in now…

"You do realize if we don't find those documents, and I have Itachi Uchiha in custody, I will be forced to persecute him, correct? There will be no leeway if we can't find those even if he has provided us with intel. For all we know without a good character basis is that this is all part of their greater plans." The Hokage explained.

"So we need to find the documents first." Sintary clarified.

The older woman nodded. "Yes. From there I can decide what to do." She rolled her eyes at her decision. "I can't believe I'm actually thinking this could work, and that what you've said is true. As I've said before: it sounds absolutely ludicrous."

Sintary smiled softly. "That's because you never knew the truth."

"I still don't know if that's true. Go find me those documents immediately!"

* * *

"Kokuro, I think I found something over here!" Sintary called before coughing at all the dust.

The young shinobi hurried over to where his friend was having pushed a bookshelf out of the way and looked at the door feeling déjà vu. He just felt like he had been before this door before… that there had been a purpose in being here.

"It's sealed or something because there's not even a knob on the door." Sintary observed as she tried ramming herself into it.

"That won't work…" Kokuro told her softly still feeling strange about this door.

"Well, do you have any better ideas? We need to save Itachi!" Sintary retorted trying again with chakra.

"I… I've been here before." He tried explaining. "But I don't remember what I was doing here."

"Can you see a seal on it at all?" She asked him gently since it was invisible to her eyes.

Kokuro activated his Sharingan, then his now Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan before shaking his eyes. "I don't see anything with my doujutsu."

"What about… with the Byakugan?" Sintary asked him slowly. "You had that when you fought Itachi a couple days ago."

"I did?" He questioned blinking a couple times.

His friend gave a tiny nod. "You don't remember having it?"

"No… but… I mean, my clan records – what we have anyway – says I have two other doujutsu at my disposal. Maybe the Byakugan was one of them." The remaining member of the Otustsuki clan said slowly.

He slowly channeled chakra to his eyes and actually felt the change. He could see what his Sharingan could not. He saw a very powerful seal placed on the door almost cementing it in its place. Kokuro stepped up and gently placed his hands on his chakra, following his instincts. His hands elegantly worked between the batches of energy in a particular format that he just seemed to know. It was a tap here, a pound here, this way and that, up and down, a full circle of chakra, and a bit of his wind affinity.

When the shinobi stepped back to observe his work, he found the hidden lock. He took to fingers and placed the tips of them in the center of it all. With a bit of chakra in his two fingers, the door lit up a bright seafoam green color that highlighted all that Sintary could not see. He heard her gasp besides him in amazement. Kokuro then slowly turned his finger clockwise and all the seals began unlocking themselves. Once all of them were undone, the door slid into the wall, opening up a hidden room.

Inside was loaded with documents that someone had wanted no one to find out about. From the floor to the ceiling and on every wall were shelves lined with scrolls.

The team looked between themselves before diving in the find the ones they needed to prove their friend innocent.

* * *

"This has been here the whole time?"

"Yes."

"I'm the Hokage! How did I not know about this?" She exclaimed enraged.

"Because Danzo and the elders did not wish you to know about everything they've done in the past and or behind your back," Sintary said calmly.

In their digging, the pair had found quite a bit of interesting information – including missions and events Danzo had erased from Kokuro's conscious mind. It had been disturbing to say the least.

"And the scroll for the Uchiha Massacre was in here with all the details?" Tsunade asked looking at them.

Sintary nodded handing over the document. "It was heavily encrypted, but with the Sharingan and knowledge of the basic code we were able to establish this is it. It reads as it should for the naked eye now though."

The Fifth Hokage nodded at that. "I want you two to seal it back up. We will unveil it at the Gokage Summit that is being called into order."

Sintary and Kokuro nodded and did as their Hokage wished. The scroll was reverted back to its original state under her eyes.

"You may go get the Uchiha brothers with a team of ANBU Black Ops." Tsunade stated. "Their chakra will be sealed, and they will both be heavily bound. Any and every weapon will be confiscated before they enter the village. They will be under twenty-four-hour supervision on separate ends of the prison. They both will remain there until we leave with the Summit. If either one slips up, this deal is off. I will not tolerate insubordination or uncooperative, disrespectful, prude boys. Do I make myself clear?"

The two nodded firmly, understanding clear and hard in their eyes.

"We will make sure your message is loud and crystal clear, Lady Hokage." Kokuro reassured her.

"I will assemble a team to meet you two at the gates in half an hour. Do not be late." She said firmly.

The duo nodded once more before leaving the door with the Hokage in tow. They did not make it far before an ANBU appeared in front of them.

"Lady Hokage," he said kneeling before her. "We have detained and captured Sasuke _and_ Itachi Uchiha along with a little boy in their possession."

"What? What on Earth happened!?" Tsunade exclaimed looking slightly peeved.

"Scouts detected Sasuke Uchiha's chakra rapidly approaching the village, and the team of Black Ops intervened before he could reach the village. Itachi Uchiha was being supported by his younger brother while the child was with one of Sasuke Uchiha's clones. The younger Uchiha claimed he and his brother were not here to harm the village, but that Itachi Uchiha needed immediate medical assistance."

"What is the state of the older Uchiha?" The Hokage demanded.

"His chakra reservoirs were substantially lower that previously noted. He was unable to stand fully when arrested, and on the verge of passing out. Blood dripped from his right eye along from the corners of his mouth. It was also found on one of his hands." The shinobi reported to her.  
"Has he been taken to a medic?" Tsunade asked harshly.

"No. He has been taken to the seclusion section of the prison, and is currently under heavy guard." He replied.

"Take me to him immediately. He does us no good if he's dead." The Hokage commanded.

The ANBU nodded at that, not questioning his leader. "As you wish." He said and lead them to where Itachi Uchiha was being held.

* * *

"What's his status?!" Boomed the blonde medic nin as she stormed the prison.

"In and out, vomiting blood as well as coughing it up." One of the guards told his Hokage.

"Let me in there, now." Tsunade demanded.

The guards easily let her pass, but stood firm with her followers.

"I need the girl. She's a medic." The blonde informed them.

Sintary looked back at Kokuro. "Find where they have Kazuki. He's probably scared. He'll need a comforting face. Tell him I'll be with him shortly."

Her friend nodded before heading to find his god son as she dove pass the guards and headed in with the older woman.

They hadn't been exaggerating. There was blood over most of the floor having spread from its original spot. The sight would have unnerved Tsunade three years ago, but she had changed since then.

Sintary rushed over to where Itachi laid on the ground having been unable to support himself much.

"I don't understand how he could be so sick. He was fine a couple days ago." She insisted gently rolling him onto his back and holding his pale hand.

"You also haven't seen him for four years." Tsunade reminded her.

"He wouldn't have been able to fight it if he was this sick." Sintary tried pointing out.

"He is a shinobi capable of wielding any disguise he wants. While many reports have reached me about his appearances, he is hardly one to physically fight. He could – and my presumption is that he has – been sick for a while now, but no one has been able to detect it do to his distance from battle." The medic tried explaining to her as she stepped closer. "But none of that matters because as it stands right now he's prognostics does not look good."

Upon looking down at the younger woman, Tsunade observed that her breathing patterns had changed. It deeper as if she was trying to catch her breath. Her head full of black hair slowly started to shake back and forth as if she was saying 'no.'

"He can't… he can't die." Sintary whispered under her breath as her throat tightened.

The older woman concluded what was going on, and her eyes narrowed in disdain.

"Get a hold of yourself!" She snapped at the woman on the ground.

Immediately, blue eyes looked up into hard, topaz ones. Her eyes were wide with shock and fear.

"You're a kunoichi! A supposed medic-nin based on your file. You cannot afford to panic over this!" Tsunade told her sharply. "Right now, it's not about you – it's about him. He needs you to be focused and calm because if you're not: He _will_ die."

Understanding flooded her young eyes as it replaced the fear. She gave a small nod as response to the older woman.

"Now, we need to assess the damage first. Then we'll stabilize him and head over to the hospital. He's lost too much blood to keep this here."

Sintary nodded and began removing the cloak Itachi had adorned carefully, but quickly. The bulky material would just get in their way. She then worked off his grey shirt leaving him in the mesh he wore underneath it.

Tsunade then took over, placing her hands on the Uchiha's chest as they started to glow green. She tsked as her chakra flooded his system. The damage she found was more extensive than she had previously believed, and it was only getting worse.

"Dammit." She hissed.

"What's going on?" Sintary insisted as concern settled over her face.

"His disease had to be genetic… it's the only way it could have gotten this bad this quickly… dammit!" Tsunade swore again. "I need a gurney immediately! Get Sakura and Shizune and have them ready at the hospital doors with a room!"

Sintary turned her head as she watched the men quickly act on their Hokage's words. She then swiveled back to the woman before her.

"What is wrong with him!?" She demanded.

"Everything!" Tsunade shouted at her. "He's going to crash if we don't get him to the hospital as soon as possible."

The blonde woman saw her companion's face set hard with determination. "If he does, I'll keep him going." She said firmly. "I can do this."

The other woman was just about to question her when she felt his heart give with her chakra as the gurney appeared.

"Well, you're about to prove your worth! Get him on the gurney, and you get on top of him!" Tsunade shouted as they moved into action.

The two ANBU helped the Hokage move the unconscious Uchiha onto the bed, and Sintary climbed on top of him. She placed two hands where Tsunade's had originally been and began loading her chakra into him. She forced the blood to circulate while she worked on starting his heart again.

"Hang on!" Tsunade yelled as she began to push the gurney at a quick pace.

Sintary lunged forward, almost losing her position, but forced herself to stay put. She kept pumping her chakra into him; sparking his heart while moving his blood around. Just from the blood flow alone, she could tell there was damage to several of his organs.

It was in that moment that Sintary realized even if she got his heart started again, unless they were able to save his other organs, there wasn't much hope. She could lose him for good this time.

It was also then that she realized he was not going to just let him walk out of her life again. They had a son, and another child on the way. She was not going to let them grow up without a father without having poured every ounce of her being into saving his life.

Itachi Uchiha was not going to just die and leave them.

She swore on it.

* * *

 **Thank you to KnightsRoses, Sweet Petit, arigarciar, Ijustdon'tcare132, KyuubiNoPuma, pika-78, Rose 23527, ILurveManyAnimeBoys, xxRyuu-himexx, nathy13, HonestxxEyes, NinjaChipmunk, PityThoseWhoLiveWithoutLove-95, animefangirl0219, creven16, randomindividual467, darkxion, OrangeBeanGamer, terriblecupcakes732, Integral16, MickyLove, Elizabethcica, KHB123, FailingErin, MaidMaliya, Johana-98, ElephantLover220, Bananarock509, nacheell, LadyLunaTwilight, slowbro0609, CommanderCats, juury, Katelynn Snow Fox, sierra halle, Crazedstill99, Ne Ne Papa Ne Ne Mama, scarlet-angle-13, kyoko minion, To'M'L Kuran, 123kittycat1000, and PunkRock DancerChickfor following/favorite-ing the story!**

 **A special thanks to ILurveManyAnimeBoys, Rose23527, HonestxxEyes, bunnyguest, an unknown Guest, nacheel, FailingErin, and Viktor2040 for their reviews and requests for updates!**

 **THANK YOU!**


	20. Chapter 20

****Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the quote below. I just own Sintary ^^ Also I do not own the other OC Kokuro. He's my friend**

 **Only a week now you guys! Hope this chapter doesn't kill you too much.**

 **Nacheell: I hope this kind of clears things up. Since I did intentionally skip a couple days' worth!**

 **Check out the blog ( Dear Itachi News . blogspot . com). It gives you the latest updates (when I can actually get something out there), teasers, and pictures. In between chapters, I try and work on those pictures I promised, but I'll start doing little facts about Dear Itachi. So if you have any detailed-ish type questions, ask away and I'll answer them there!**

 **Without further ado:**

* * *

 _"We know one another's faults, virtues, catastrophes, mortifications, triumphs, rivalries, desires, and how long we can each hang by our hands to a bar. We have been banded together under pack codes and tribal laws." - Rose Macaulay_

* * *

He was not happy.

He was pacing the dusty stone floors of his cell like a caged animal. An animal that had been forced to surrender and forced to be declawed. He had no idea what was going on in the outside world. All he knew was that his brother had been in bad shape.

He rolled his onyx eyes.

Looks like his brother had been deceiving him still.

"Uncle Sasuke?" The small boy asked him.

The man in question looked at the youngster on the other side of his bars. The older man then looked up at the shinobi who held his nephew.

"What?" Sasuke asked, the words coming out harder than necessary.

The young boy was no stranger to his uncle's short temper. "Where's mommy and that other man?"

"I don't know." Sasuke gritted out. He loathed not knowing.

"I'm assuming at the hospital," Kokuro said quietly.

"Are you going to talk to the man when he gets better?" The boy asked.

"I don't know, Kazuki." Sasuke said sighing.

"But you promised." His nephew reminded him.

The older shinobi closed his eyes as he took a deep breath to calm himself down. He was glad the younger boy was on the other side of these bars.

"I don't know if he'll be able to talk." He replied.

"But he said you two would talk more later…. And then, he got sick." Kazuki said trying to piece things together.

"He wanted to drop it." Sasuke said.

"He probably felt it coming on and wanted to end the conversation at the point you two got to." Kokuro piped up.

The Uchiha looked at the man with hard eyes. "Did you know?" he asked.

"Know what? That Itachi was sick? No!" Kokuro denied. "He was fine five years ago."

"He was fine when two days ago when we fought. He was fine yesterday when you two left to come here." Sasuke seethed.

"Maybe he suffered internal bleeding from the attacks, and just didn't say anything. Itachi's not the type of person to express he's in any pain." The older shinobi tried explaining.

"Someone would have noticed something though." Sasuke insisted.

The white haired shinobi shook his head sighing. There would be no appeasing the young Uchiha. Then again, there never was.

Sasuke stared up at a corner. He and his brother still weren't on equal terms – no they were far from that. The younger had barely gotten the confirmations he needed from his older brother. He didn't even know the full story at this point.

But he had still rushed to save Itachi.

What had driven him to try and save the person he hated so much?

Sasuke shook his head remembering this feeling of dread when his brother had started to cough. Once he saw blood, Sasuke had _seen_ his brother collapse before he had happened, and just knew Itachi would not make it by the time Sintary had come back.

So he had taken a risk and hurried them all to the village; consequences be damned.

* * *

"He'll pull through," the pinkette medic said softly.

Sintary panted looking at the fallen shinobi before her. They had been working twelve hours repairing his organs and trying to determine the source of his disease. At the end of it though, he had slipped into a coma leaving them unable to determine whether or not they had been successful in his healing or not.

The black haired woman was covered in blood and was exhausted. The head medic, the pinkette actually, had made her sit out several times to make sure she didn't do anything to strain the unborn child. But Sintary had made sure to max herself out; she made sure she put all her effort into saving her love.

"Come on," the pinkette urged softly. "Let's get you shower, changed, and fed. There's nothing you can do here."

"But he's stable?" Sintary asked still worried.

"He is. We repaired every organ and tissue in his body. His lungs are like new; all the fluid was drained and we stopped the leak so there shouldn't be any blood." Sakura assured her.

The two slowly walked out of the hospital room, closing the door behind them. Two ANBU Black Ops were stationed by the door and the whole room was sealed for protection. It was in the furthest wing of the hospital so there was less activity. The less people who knew about the infamous missing-nin being there, the better. There was also a security clearance to get into the wing to enforce this secret.

Sintary was grateful that there was the extra protection around her beloved. She was also glad for all the medical help he had received. But it got her wondering…

"Sakura?" She asked softly. "Why did you help save him?"

The pinkette looked at her while she thought. "Because Lady Hokage asked me to."

Sintary nodded at that as she looked forward. "So you healed an enemy of the village – even though it might have been better to just let him die – because she asked you too?"

Sakura nodded. "I trust she knows best, and that there's a good reason she's doing this. Lady Hokage isn't a very lenient person, so there has to be something going on to warrant this."

The black haired woman slowly nodded at that. They showered, changed into a pair of scrubs, and headed to the cafeteria before settling in the head medic's office. The food was bland, but giving how hungry she felt, she didn't complain.

"Hey Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"There is a reason Tsunade healed Itachi…" Sintary started softly.

She didn't know if the Hokage would be upset with her for telling Sakura, but given that the latter had helped save her love's life… Sintary thought it was warranted… The pinkette was also friends with Naruto, and both fought every day to bring Sasuke back to Konoha… This affected all of them. They needed to know.

"I don't know exactly what you know about the subject… but what you've heard is a lie." Sintary started again. She took a deep breath to calm herself. "Itachi's innocent."

Sakura's green eyes widened in slightly disbelief. "He—"

Sintary shook her head, stopping her. "Let me finish." She said before looking at the girl. "Back then… there was some tension between the Hokages and the Uchiha clan. The First Hokage and, at the time, the Patriarch – Madara – brought the Leaf Village into being. They made peace and were supposed to rule together. However, their views became too different on how to run the village. Madara went to his clan and wanted to plan a coup to overthrow the Hokage and take the village, but the clan refused to fight. Madara then defected and brought the Nine-Tailed Fox back to destroy the village. He failed, of course, and his battle with the First Hokage created the story behind the Valley of the End. The Second Hokage had very little trust in the Uchiha clan. He created the Uchiha Police Force as a way to monitor them, and the clan began to feel Madara's fears. In the brief time of the Fourth Hokage, the Nine-Tailed Fox struck again, but because the Uchiha clan could control it, they were absent from the defenses… though it could have saved the Fourth's as well as other lives…" Sintary said nostalgically since she had remembered the event so vividly. "Since most of the village was destroyed, clans were reassigned and rebuilt… the Uchiha clan – at the plans of Danzo, may he burn in hell – was shoved into the furthest corner of the village without a say. It was then the clan started putting pressure on Fugaku – Sasuke and Itachi's father – to lead a coup. The clan placed their members inside the ANBU as a way to learn the Third Hokage's ways, but these shinobi became wary of the clan's motives… Itachi was one of these members. He was a double agent… he worked for the Uchiha clan as well as the village… he couldn't help but to be torn…" Sintary sighed as she felt like she was opening old wounds. "One night, after he lost Shisui, he reported to the Hokage and the elders what had happened at a clan meeting… Danzo and the elders deemed there was no talking the clan out of this. Lord Third wanted to try and negotiate, but he was overruled… Danzo… that damn man, told Itachi either he could follow through with the coup with the rest of the clan, and be killed among them… or…" Sintary choked back on tears that threatened to come up. "Or he could be the one to annihilate them, but keep Sasuke alive."

"Why didn't he choose just to end it all?" Sakura asked while she was moved, she just didn't understand. "He would have never had to gone through killing his family, and Sasuke wouldn't have suffered."

Sintary took a breath to clear her head. She had expected skepticism. "While I don't know his exact thinking, I _know_ Itachi… I know Itachi loved village, he hated wars and killing the innocent, and he loved his brother above all else. Itachi saw a war brewing, and certainly didn't want to put Sasuke in the middle of it. We grew up during war… and it was awful. Itachi his little brother to experience what he went through. He also didn't want Sasuke to have a bad look on his clan, or the village. That's why Itachi took on the burden of being the bad guy."  
Sakura slowly nodded looking at the other woman. While the thought was touching, it was still hard to see the man that tormented her teammates. "But then why did he join the Akatsuki?"

Sintary looked at her hands gently, and a small smile crossed her lips. "To protect his village…"

The pinkette tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"Itachi must have had heard of the Akatsuki previously and knew their plans would affect the village in some way. He's been supplying the village with knowledge to protect them." Sintary told her softly.

"But why did he come after Naruto time and time again?" Sakura insisted.

"Sakura… you've seen and heard how strong Itachi is. Do you think if he was really after Naruto that Naruto would still be with you right now?"

The other woman's eyes widen at that thought. She had seen Itachi fight. He had taken down both Sasuke and Kakashi, and even Jiraiya was wary of Itachi's abilities. Plus, there was his partner, Kisame, who was even physically stronger. They could have easily taken Naruto all those years ago when he was still training… yet, she had heard they ran away.

"So even after… the village turned against him… Itachi remained loyal to them…." Sakura concluded.

Sintary nodded softly. "He would give his life in a heartbeat for this village… for Sasuke…"

A silence lapsed between the two as the information settled in Sakura's brain. She looked at it from every angle, trying to determine whether the other female was being truthful or not. Could the man she viewed as an enemy basically all her life be the one protecting them all from war? Were his intentions really in favor of the village? Of Sasuke? This had been the man Sasuke had told them inexplicitly that he was going to kill. Her teammate had dedicated everything to bringing down his older brother… he had left her to go to Orochimaru for power to kill this man. And yet… it had all been in vain… because of a lie his brother spun in, supposedly, Sasuke's best interest.

Even if she accepted Itachi hadn't been to blame for the Uchiha Massacre, that meant believing that the people in charge of Konoha had used him as a pawn. While Sakura never liked Danzo, nor did she truly care for the elders after much encounter with being the Hokage's apprentice, she couldn't believe the beloved Third Hokage would allow this to happen… however, he had...

"Does… does Sasuke know?" Sakura finally asked.

Sintary nodded softly. "He does."

Sakura paused before asking another question, "then where—"

"Sakura!" A loud voice exclaimed bursting into the room.

It was none other than Naruto himself. He looked out of breath and quite shocked.

"What is it Naruto?" Sakura asked looking up at him.

"Sasuke… I heard Sasuke's been captured and is in the village prison." He said panting.

Sakura's green eyes shifted towards Sintary. "Is this true?" Her voice quivering with hope.

The dark haired woman nodded. "It is. He's there now with my son and Kokuro. They're probably awaiting the news anxiously."

"Well then we have to go and see him!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto," Sintary said sharply drawing his attention back to her. "You need to keep calm. The Hokage doesn't want this getting out just yet."

"What, why?" He asked.

"There's more to this than just Sasuke returning to Konoha." She tried explaining.

"Like what?" He inquired confused.

"I'll… I'll explain once we get there. I don't want anyone over hearing us." Sintary told him.

Naruto's blue eyes glanced between Sintary and Sakura. "What are you two telling me?" He asked feeling left out.

"A lot, Naruto," Sakura told him honestly. "But it'll probably be better once we're all together to explain everything."

"If you say so…." The blonde boy said not sounding so sure.

* * *

"Why the fuck did you bring them here?" The young Uchiha seethed.

"Sasuke! Language!" Sintary exclaimed glaring at him.

"You know how I feel about them! I don't want to see them!"

"Well that's too bad, Sasuke." Naruto said firmly. "We're not leaving you."

The venomous boy knew he was cornered. He couldn't go anywhere, nor did he have the power to abolish them completely. Instead, he continued to do what he did his whole life: ignore them.

"What's Itachi's status?" He asked turning towards Sintary. He wouldn't let his brother die before hearing the entire truth. After that…. He wasn't sure.

"He's in a coma." She said sitting next to Kokuro with Kazuki.

"A coma!?" Sasuke yelled.

"Calm down," Sintary said gently rubbing her son's back

"Don't fucking tell me to calm down! You were gone forever with him! And – and all you come back with is that he's in a fucking coma!? That's bullshit!"

" _Sasuke_ ," the older woman said. "I said watch your tone. I'm warning you now."

"Don't you dare threaten me," he spat at her. "I will say whatever the _fuck_ I want, whenever I _fucking_ want to."

"Okay, I've heard enough," Naruto said and went to grab hold of his teammate through the bars.

But before he could, Sasuke fell back suddenly gasping for breath. It felt like something was crushing his chest, making it harder to breath. The pain then spread outward. It felt like every muscle was being pulled and strained and his bones felt like they were breaking into pieces. This pain was worse than when he had undergone his original Curse Seal transformation three years ago. It then went to his head and a mind crushing headache pounded through. There was so much pressure behind his forehead. It then moved back over to around his heart and it felt like someone was physically squeezing it, leaving him to gasp sharply in pain and feel dizzy.

Then, whatever had possessed him, left. He was covered in a thin layer of sweat, and was out of breath. While the pain had stopped, he could still feel it faintly all over.

"What was that?" Naruto whispered in utter shock.

"Are you okay, Sasuke?" Sakura asked worried.

"He'll be fine," Kokuro spoke up looking between the two.

"I warned him," Sintary stated watching Sasuke.

"Wait, _you_ did that?" Naruto questioned looking at him.

"But you didn't even lay a hand on him. Was it Genjutsu?" Sakura pressed.

"It's my bloodline. Unique to me and maybe Kazuki." Sintary explained looking down at her son. "It's deadly and dark. I don't prefer to use it, but it does have its uses. I can control the nervous and cardiovascular system of the human body without touching my targets. I used it to aid in surgery," she said more directly to Sakura whose eyes widened in realization.

"But Sasuke didn't do anything to you!" Naruto argued confused over all.

"I warned him to watch his tongue," Sintary said firmly. "Scolding him wasn't working, and neither would have a beating. He needed to know that I wasn't messing around."

"Mommy?" Kazuki asked softly looking up at her. "I'm hungry."

Sintary nodded softly looking at him. "Come on… let's get you something to eat, then I can show you our house."

"You mean our home?" He questioned.

"I'm not sure if it'll be _our_ home." His mother told him. "We might move somewhere bigger where you can have lots of room. But this will do until daddy gets better."

Kazuki nodded softly as his mother stood up, carrying him.

"Kokuro, you want to come with? We can leave the three of them to talk and sort things out." Sintary asked her best friend.

"Yeah sure." He said getting up with them. "Later guys."

The two headed out into the light of the village. Sintary looked around seeing little change from the last time she had been there, but it just felt good to be home again. They didn't stay out long because both just wanted to get cleaned up and to rest. Sintary cleaned up Kazuki after he ate while Kokuro used her other shower. After Kazuki was bathed, Sintary showered herself before looking at her best friend.

"Your hair's super long." She said softly.

Kokuro looked back at his hair. It was to his waist at this point; though never cutting your hair for 5 years did have that effect.

"Yeah, I guess it is." He said shrugging. "I guess I could have it cut."

"Come sit down. I've got a pair of scissors here somewhere." Sintary said looking around.

"You? Cut my hair? I don't think so." Kokuro said warily.

"Oh, shut up." Sintary said. "I cut mine, Kazuki's, and Sasuke's."

His grey eyes watched as she found the scissors and brought him to her vanity in her room. She dusted off the mirror and made sure Kazuki was comfortable on the bed before turning her attention to Kokuro.

"So how short do you want it?" Sintary asked brushing through his hair first.

"Uhh… remember how short it was when I was a kid?" Kokuro asked her.

Her blue eyes widened in shock. "Really now? You want it that short?"

"Yeah. I think it'll give me a more mature look." He told her. "Besides, if I want to grow it out again, I can."

Sintary took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay." She said and started chopping away.

White hair fell in chucks to the ground as it went from waist length, to his shoulders, and then finally just around his face.

"Are you sure you don't want some hair framing your face?" Sintary asked as she snipped more away.

"I'm sure." Kokuro said. "Just cut it off."

She sighed before cutting off the fronts and framing it to his face better. The rest was pretty easy to finish up and she finished in no time.

The white haired boy looked at himself in the mirror. He almost didn't recognize himself. He was so used to his hair surrounding him and flowing behind him. But as he ran his hand through his hair, he realized that it was gone – truly gone. There was a weight that lifted off his shoulders too as he looked himself over.

Gone was his long hair that represented the past.

Gone was Tsuki; his almost demonic state of mind that Danzo lured up.

Now he had the new hair that started to grow.

Now he had a future that looked new and bright.

But there was still that voice in the back of his head. A chilling voice that was more frequent.

 _'I'm coming.'_

* * *

 **Thank you to KnightsRoses, Sweet Petit, arigarciar, Ijustdon'tcare132, KyuubiNoPuma, pika-78, Rose 23527, ILurveManyAnimeBoys, xxRyuu-himexx, nathy13, HonestxxEyes, NinjaChipmunk, PityThoseWhoLiveWithoutLove-95, animefangirl0219, creven16, randomindividual467, darkxion, OrangeBeanGamer, terriblecupcakes732, Integral16, MickyLove, Elizabethcica, KHB123, FailingErin, MaidMaliya, Johana-98, ElephantLover220, Bananarock509, nacheell, LadyLunaTwilight, slowbro0609, CommanderCats, juury, Katelynn Snow Fox, sierra halle, Crazedstill99, Ne Ne Papa Ne Ne Mama, scarlet-angle-13, kyoko minion, To'M'L Kuran, 123kittycat1000, PunkRock DancerChick, Luna-Zeta, licialowoke1, jamal douglas, and HulkIsHappyfor following/favorite-ing the story!**

 **A special thanks to ILurveManyAnimeBoys, Rose23527, HonestxxEyes, bunnyguest, an unknown Guest, nacheel, FailingErin, Viktor2040, and AnimeBunnyLover for their reviews and requests for updates!**

 **THANK YOU!**


	21. Chapter 21

****Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the quote below. I just own Sintary ^^ Also I do not own the other OC Kokuro. He's my friend**

 **So, at first I had no direction for this chapter. I wasn't quite sure where I was going to go, what was going to happen, etc, etc. But then, I got an email saying I had a review on the story. The last part of the review requested a segment in which Itachi is in his comatose state maybe seeing his parents. It was the perfect alignment with the chapters and what I usually do, so that's what I did.**

 **Viktor2040, I hope this is what you envisioned when you thought of this! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Check out the blog ( Dear Itachi News . blogspot . com). It gives you the latest updates (when I can actually get something out there), teasers, and pictures. In between chapters, I try and work on those pictures I promised, but I'll start doing little facts about Dear Itachi. So if you have any detailed-ish type questions, ask away and I'll answer them there! I also posted a snip-it on the Sacuna clan for the four month anniversity! Please check it out!**

 **Without further ado:**

* * *

 _"I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_

 _I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_

 _Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_

 _The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake_

 _And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_

 _For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_

 _We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_

 _I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not and who I am_

 _I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough_

 _I'm giving you all my love_

 _I'm still looking up, still looking up."_

 _-Jason Mraz, 'I Won't Give Up'_

The light shone into the white room through the clear window. The inhabitant was laying under the white linen of the bed with the head near the closed glass opening in the wall. His breathing was deep and quiet, indicating a state of rest. His dark hair and dark lashes contrasted the light coloring of the room and his skin.

A woman joined him in the room, her physical features similar to him. She was in the hospital every day, making sure he was taken care of and clean knowing he hated to be untidy. Though she was in to see him, she was also thoroughly checked for her own wellbeing seemed to deteriorate as well. She pregnant with the comatose patient's second child, but this round was not as smooth as the first. There was more morning sickness, leaving the mother unable to keep much down to help nourish herself and her child. Then there was the fever and the chills. It always seemed like the mother had flu symptoms in which the medical team tried to maintain as well as nourish the two. They had actually suggested she abort the child, but she refused.

But three months later, she was still carrying their child proudly.

"Oh, Itachi…" Sintary whispered gently looking at him. "I hope you come back to us soon…"

 _Itachi didn't remember much as to how he got here._

 _He was in his family home, wearing his family robes, sitting at the head of the family table. The room was just as he remembered it. The green tatami mats, but instead of the low tea table, there was a tall, wooden table surrounded by wooden chairs. A navy blue table cloth which had the clan's symbol on each end of it. He looked around and saw that the wall that usually closed off the dining room to the kitchen was gone, and he sat another, though smaller, table in the kitchen. But the kitchen itself was new to him. It had the dark stained cabinets, with a soft, light gray that the pulled the room together._

 _"Itachi, where's Sintary? Is she out with the children?" Came his mother's voice as she entered the room._

 _The young man looked at his mother, unsure of what was going on. His beloved mother was dead; she had been dead for about five years now – by his hand._

 _"What is going on?" Itachi asked immediately._

 _Mikoto looked at her son softly. "Sintary invited us over for dinner." She stated._

 _The Uchiha heir didn't believe it was that simple. Something in his mind was sending off warning bells that something else was going on._

 _"Mother," he started, "you are dead."_

 _Her dark eyes widened slightly at that, as if she was offended. "Itachi, what on Earth is going on with you?"_

 _His own onyx eyes bore into hers. "Mother, with all due respect, this is fantasy. You are dead, so is father. I killed you both with my own sword." He told her. "If you are both here now, does that mean I'm dead as well?"_

 _Mikoto looked at her son for a while before smiling very softly. "You were always so quick to piece things together." She sat down next to him gently. "You're not dead, Itachi." She started._

 _Itachi took the information in swiftly and tried to figure out what was going on. "If I'm not dead… where am I?"_

 _Mikoto folded her hands on the table and leaned forward slightly on her forearms. "You're in something similar to bardo."_

 _The Uchiha 'genius' immediately recognized the Tibetan word for an intermediate state. In his readings of Buddhism, the term describes a state of existence when one's consciousness is not connected with a physical body. It is usually in reference to the intermediate between two lives as believed by the Buddhists, but there had been readings of this occurring during periods of illnesses and during meditation._

 _"So you are my first hallucination where I realize my true potential." Itachi stated looking at her. "And then I will relive the horrors I have committed and whatever else karma has in store for me."_

 _"Your situation is complicated, my son," Mikoto said gently pushing some hair from his face. "You were faced with two evils, two wrongs, two impossible situations. I believe you have weighed them out and done what was best given the circumstances. Your father and I accepted that when we accepted our end."_

 _Itachi's eyes widened slightly at his mother's words. "You… you understood?"_

 _His mother nodded softly. "You know your father never wanted it to go as far as it did, that it was the members of the clan that did. As Patriarch, it was his duty to listen to his people, and he did understand where they were coming from. For years, he tried to sedate them, but the clan grew restless and more of them turned against the village. If he didn't do something, we would have been the first blood shed in the war that would have started." She explained softly. "When he saw you that night, he was indeed shocked, but I saw his shoulders relax, as if the weight was lifted from his shoulders… But he also didn't want to make your mission any more difficult that it already was. He told me you were coming, and I accepted I wouldn't be able to see my babies grow up into the fine men I was trying to raise them to be. I accepted I raised you well enough that you had made the best call possible, and that Sasuke had been in your thoughts. I trusted you would continue to raise him."_

 _"But mother, I have failed you," Itachi started softly. "I left Sasuke to raise himself, aspiring him to seek power, and redeem the clan. We both became wanted criminals and have committed horrible crimes. Sasuke –"_

 _"Made his own choices," Mikoto interrupted him. "You were forced to leave the village, and left him with Sintary. She's so similar, it's like you were raising him. Sadly, at that age, Sasuke could make his own choices and, in his mind, decide what was right and what was wrong. He refused every opportunity to learn, and do just to his clan in other ways, leading himself down the wrong path. There was nothing you could do to stop it."_

 _Itachi shook his head. "I could have—"_

 _Mikoto wrapped her hands around her sons and squeezed. "Itachi," she said firmly. "You could not have known. You have a brilliant mind that is usually twenty steps ahead of everyone else, and you can plan things out to the T because of how easily you can predict people and events. But Sasuke is a wild spirit. You can predict he's going to do whatever he wants to do at the cost of others, but you cannot predict what that act actually is. Sasuke is the complete opposite of you because he doesn't think; he doesn't have the broader concept thinking that you do. He is very narrow-minded; always has been. He sees one way to do something when you see five different and effective ways. His decisions are short and more actions than though. He could have his mind set on one way, and in a snap change it just because he got bored." She tried emphasizing. "You could have never known Sasuke would take it this far. Especially when you couldn't keep a consistent eye on him."_

 _"Itachi," his mother started looking at their conjoined hands, "you are an incredible son. One a mother dreams of having. You are thoughtful, considerate, loving, intelligent, strong, and vigilant." She held back her brimming tears. "You are an amazing person. So amazing, the Hokage is willing to go and fight for your innocence. You have an awesome woman waiting for you to wake up whose pregnant with my second grandchild." A little sad laugh came out happily with a smile. "You have a bright future ahead of you. I just want you to know that I love you, and I always will be."_

 _Mikoto brought Itachi into a hug. He slowly embraced her tighter, letting a few tears go. He couldn't believe that after everything he did, his mother still loved him. In the back of his head, he knew he could easily think through why, but he didn't want to ruin this moment with her._

 _It had been five years since he hugged his mother, and even longer since he said:_

 _"I love you too."_

 _Itachi felt her disappear, and he fell forward slightly, but somebody grabbed the back of his shirt. He blinked opening his eyes, and was staring at his reflection in a lake. When he looked out, he saw that it was the Uchiha lake – where he had first learned so many fire techniques with his father._

 _The young Uchiha looked back to see who had caught him, and was shocked. It was his father._

 _"Were you planning on just falling in?" Fugaku asked looking at his son._

 _"Father…" was all he could say as he got to his feet._

 _"You're late for our sword fight." The Uchiha Patriarch simply stated. "I came looking for you and figured this was my best shot."_

 _"Our sword fight?" Itachi inquired lost._

 _"Yes. We regularly have duels." Fugaku said turning and leading them up._

 _The younger Uchiha decided this was part of this specific setting of bardo. He was going to have dinner with his mother and family, now he was going to sword fight with his father._

 _His father led them to one of the family dojos. Inside was very plain in color, but durably built. The mats were a tan color, but very resilient. The walls were white with thin, red beams spaced evenly out across the dojo. A whole wall was dedicated to the weaponry. Beautifully formed swords and katanas were aligned perfectly on the wall._

 _His father turned to the wall and handed Itachi his katana. The same katana he used to slay his family with. Itachi gripped the short sword tightly feeling an overwhelming amount of emotions that came with it._

 _"Carries a lot of memories, huh?" Fugaku asked pulling him out of his thought._

 _Itachi looked up at his father. "It does; none of which are good."_

 _Fugaku frowned more looking at his son. "We had some good times. You bested me with that sword at seven years of age, and continued to do so despite how many tricks I learned._

 _"That may be, but I have also murderer my own kin with this blade." Itachi said dismissively._

 _"You did." Fugaku said leading him to the center. "Whether it was truly your choice or not,_ you _killed us."_

 _Itachi faced him. "It was the last resort… the clan certainly hadn't made it any easier."_

 _"If it was the only way, why do you still hate yourself for doing it?" Fugaku questioned making the first move. "You're a genius Itachi. Surely you saw other possibilities."_

 _He blocked it and shook his head. "The Hokage exhausted every other option." He said before lurching forward gracefully._

 _His father blocked the attack and shoved his son away. "Yet you still look at that blade and only see the bad memories." He stated._

 _"The event has been burned into my mind, father," Itachi replied after landing._

 _"And you're going to let it define who you are?"_

 _"I didn't have to let it. It did the moment I killed everyone." His son stated calmly._

 _Fugaku shook his head. "It only defines you if you let it. Just like the bad memories only overshadow the good if you let them. Are you going let them?"_

 _The Uchiha Patriarch didn't give his heir much time to think as he lunged forward. The two went back and forth, attacking and blocking each other. They were pretty evenly matched, both knowing the other's next move._

 _"No," Itachi said finally as he disarmed his father. "I will not let them define me."_

 _Fugaku straightened up as he looked at his eldest son. "Good." He said nodding with approval._

 _Itachi rose an eyebrow. "Is that all?"_

 _His father looked at him. "You expected me to say more?"_

 _The younger Uchiha slowly shook his head. "I suppose not."_

 _Fugaku nodded at that as he slowly became transparent. He didn't speak anymore as the scenery started to change. He knew his son understood the listen he was trying to teach here. He knew his task wouldn't have been long to accomplish. But he did want his son to know this:_

 _'I'm proud of you son.'_

 _Itachi's charcoal eyes widened. He hadn't heard the words outside as if his father said them. No, this came from inside… something that resonate deep within him. He bowed his head as the last of his father's image disappear. Those words weren't something his father told him often, but his heart swelled hearing them again._

 _They were the last words spoken by Fugaku in the living. It was only fitting that they were the last words he would say now._

 _Itachi opened his eyes and instantly recognized where he was. He was facing two cliffs on each side of a river that was far below him. One cliff was taller than the one he was on._

 _He was on the cliff that Shisui had thrown himself off of._

 _"It was to make sure you were fully equipped to defend the village."_

 _The young Uchiha spun around to face one of his best friends._

 _"I never thought the clan would have to be eradicated to obtain peace," The short haired Uchiha stated sitting on top of a rock pile. His head casually resting in one of his hands which was propped on his knee. "The council really pulled that out of their asses, huh?"_

 _"You know they feared and hated us," Itachi stated coming closer._

 _"I do. But still, they were trying to make one of their most powerful assets Konoha had to offer go extinct." Shisui said sitting up and deciding to lean forward on his knees._

 _"They were able to control the clan anymore – no one could. You were even going to try to use the Kotoamatsukami on father." The other Uchiha stated._

 _"Until Danzo came and ruined everything."_

 _Itachi rolled his eyes. "Danzo ruined everything."_

 _Shisui tilted his head. "This all started with him. He had the one to weasel his way into the Hokage's council, persuade the council that we could have been to blame for the Nine-Tail Fox incident, and moved us into a corner. He's the one that stopped me from seeing Fugaku, gave you the mission, and planned the entire thing."_

 _"While he may have created the final push, this was something that had been brewing for a while." Itachi stated quietly. "Long before Konoha was even started. The Hokage's line is that was the Senju clan. There's been bad blood between the clans for a long time…"_

 _Shisui nodded knowing the history well. "It makes me wonder if we were just built that way." He said softly. "Like we were born to hate each other."_

 _Itachi shook his head, disagreeing. "People are born with a clean slate. We are taught to hate, and that hate is passed down throughout our families."_

 _"But if we're taught to hate from early on, it almost makes it seem like we were just born that way," the older Uchiha pointed out._

 _"We are still not born hating others." The younger insisted._

 _"Do you think there was hate in our late descendants? Before the Senju and the Uchiha existed?" Shisui posed._

 _Itachi thought for a while. Very little was known about what life was like before the shinobi war – but the clans had to have started from somewhere._

 _"I do not know for sure… but from what I do know, the hate built because we were always forced to fight against each other. One lord would higher the Uchiha, the other would higher the Senju because we both became the best in war. We never knew what it would be like to live in harmony with one and other." Itachi told his friend._

 _The short haired Uchiha nodded. "What about the Curse of the Uchiha?"_

 _"I'm not sure where that comes from." He replied._

 _"It's quite ironic though," Shisui commented. "We're known to be stoic, yet we're ruled by our emotions so strongly."_

 _Itachi nodded softly. "We love so strongly it causes us great pain when we lose that love."_

 _"Isn't that what happened with Sasuke?" Shisui questioned. "His family was taken from him, and Sintary too. He lost all that love, and went down a path of destruction because of it."_

 _The younger Uchiha slowly nodded. "I suppose you're right."_

 _"So it was just the curse, not you." The other said._

 _Itachi couldn't help but to roll his eyes. "You're here to convince me that it wasn't my fault either?"_

 _"Not exactly," Shisui stated. "I'm here for you to make peace with your past so you can focus on your future."_

 _"Who's to say I have a future? I could be executed when I wake up." Itachi countered._

 _"Then this prepares you for your true bargo. But I like to think you won't be executed. That you'll live to be with your family." His best friend told him honestly. "The whole point of all this is for you to finally part from the Uchiha Massacre. It happened, it's a part of your history, you were affected greatly from it, but you are continuing to dwell on it. Your whole life has revolved on the horrors that you've done. What about the greatness you can achieve? The goodness you can spread through your new family. You just said hate was taught. Well, to end the cycle, why not teach love instead? You can't change the past, but you can react from it to shape the future."_

 _Itachi slowly nodded looking at him. "You know this isn't something I can just forget."_

 _"I know," Shisui said. "You don't have to forget it. Just accept it happened. It was a dark time. There are always dark times. They happen; death happens. You said it yourself, this was something that had been occurring for a while now. It was only a matter of time before the cauldron boiled over. It was going to happen, and there was going to be bloodshed because of it."_

 _"What does this have to do with the future?" Itachi asked his friend feeling like he was pressed for him._

 _"You have a woman who absolutely adores you and has very similar views on life. You have a son already, and another child on the way. What you teach them, affects their life, and when you die, they will carry on your teachings to their children and so forth. Instead of creating a cycle of hate, you can create a cycle of love and good nature. Instead of living in the shadows of the past, you need to embrace the brightness of the future." He explained wisely._

 _The younger Uchiha soaked up the wisdom, taking it to heart. "So where do I go next?" He asked softly._

 _"You're going to meet your demons and part ways." Shisui told him walking over._

 _"What about all of you? Where do you go?" Itachi asked wanting more answers._

 _"What do you mean where do we go? We're just a part of your mind." His best friend told him. "Just remember that the mind is powerful; you either sink or swim."_

 _He blinked confused. "What do you mean?" He asked._

 _"It was nice seeing you again." Shisui said before shoving his best friend off the cliff._

 _Itachi was now free falling off down to the river below. He hadn't hit the river, but he already felt like he was drowning. Drowning in the emotions coursing through him. Would his demon be a reflection of himself? Would he have to sever that bond by fighting? Would it be in the form of his dead parents?_

 _'Sink or swim, Itachi.'_

 _Shisui's voice echo through his mind._

 _Itachi sprang into action. He pulled out two kunai and angled his body towards one of the stone edges. He then dug his kunai into it and was instantly yanked by the gravity of it all. He came screeching to a halt, and dangled from the two kunai. The shinobi looked up to see how far he had fallen and saw it had been quite a bit. Now, he just had to get back to the top._

 _The young Uchiha began his descent upwards. It was tiring and long like his life had been thus far. He had been fighting an uphill battle the entire though in his defense. His life had been full of blood and war, of hate and deceit. His body had been rattled with a deadly disease and a plan to meet his end at his brother's hand. Was it worth the battle anymore? If he pushed of the wall, would he die? Would that signal his defeat?_

 _Did he really want to die?_

 _Itachi shook his head. No. He wanted to live. He wanted to be with Sintary and Ko, and even his brother. He wanted to raise his children and see them grow. He wanted to see the world change for the better. He couldn't do that dead. No. Itachi needed to continue onward._

 _At that thought, his kunai seemed to grip nothing else. The shinobi looked up and saw that he had reached the top again. It had seemed like it was going to take him longer than it actually did._

 _Itachi gripped the edge and went to pull himself up when he heard a raspy chuckle._

 _"Well, well, isn't in the great Itachi Uchiha at my feet."_

 _The person in questioned glared upward. "Danzo." He hissed._

 _"Fitting isn't it? I'm that face of your demons." The man stated amused._

 _"I helped end you, that should be enough." Itachi told him bitterly._

 _"But_ you _didn't kill me. Kokuro did." Danzo said pointedly. "No, you murdered your entire family."_

 _"You ordered me to." He shot back._

 _"But you could have died with them. We could have easily taken you all out together." Danzo reminded him._

 _Itachi shook his head. "No… You underestimate the clan once again. That option would have created a war, not stopped it."_

 _"Is that what you really believed? You think I'm not capable of mass murder?" Danzo asked offended. "Well, then again, no one can be as good as you. You did take them out in one night."_

 _The Uchiha narrowed his eyes at the older man. "My assassination skills do not make me great."_

 _"Oh, but they do, Itachi." He informed him. "You trained to be the perfect assassin by your family. You were supposed to have no emotions, no remorse. You were meant to kill. It's why your father took you to the battle field early on."_

 _"Shut up!" Itachi yelled at him furious._

 _"You were nothing but a pawn. You were forced on the ANBU to spy on us, and we in turn made you spy on the clan." Danzo stated. "Your life and feelings meant absolutely nothing to anyone. You were controlled from early on; trained to listen to your elders and obey every command. You were nothing, but a vessel for power, and you will just continue to be. Your love has blinded you into being a puppet for your superiors. You were never meant for greatness, and now, without someone to follow, you're lost in the world. You serve no purpose." The man stepped on the Uchiha's hand on the edge of the cliff. "You should just give up and let go. Die here as nothing but a pawn."_

 _"You do not dictate what or who I am!" Itachi exclaimed._

 _In a split second, Itachi swung himself upside down over the edge using his kunai as a pivot point and kicked Danzo off the edge. He swung back around and dug his second kunai into the wall as he saw the man fall to his second death._

 _"I will decide what kind of man I am." Itachi said firmly._

 _The shinobi turned back to the wall and pulled himself over the edge. Was that it? Was that he so called demons? Was there nothing else for him here?_

 _'Itachi?' called a soft voice._

 _He looked around and saw no one, but everything was becoming faded and white. Was his bardo done then? Soon he was surrounded in nothing but white. He felt lighter than when he came in. He felt good about what was to come. He accepted that he could not change the past, but he could shape the future instead._

"Holy crap, I think he's waking up," Kokuro stated sitting beside his best friend.

"His heart rate spiked a bit. Maybe he's finally coming to," Sintary said hopefully.

Itachi's eyes cinched tighter for a minute before relaxing and very slowly opening. His tired orbs slowly came into focus, and he saw a white ceiling with fluorescent lights. Where was he?

"Itachi?" Came that soft voice.

He slowly turned his head and looked at the two people besides him.

The two people that had been through it all stood by his side.

How could he have left them? They loved him when no one else had. Believed he was innocent when everyone thought he was a monster.

They had been friends since they were seven years old… graduated early and were put on a team together.

His extraordinary teammates.

His best friend and his lover.

Kokuro and Sintary.

* * *

 **Thank you to KnightsRoses, Sweet Petit, arigarciar, Ijustdon'tcare132, KyuubiNoPuma, pika-78, Rose 23527, ILurveManyAnimeBoys, xxRyuu-himexx, nathy13, HonestxxEyes, NinjaChipmunk, PityThoseWhoLiveWithoutLove-95, animefangirl0219, creven16, randomindividual467, darkxion, OrangeBeanGamer, terriblecupcakes732, Integral16, MickyLove, Elizabethcica, KHB123, FailingErin, MaidMaliya, Johana-98, ElephantLover220, Bananarock509, nacheell, LadyLunaTwilight, slowbro0609, CommanderCats, juury, Katelynn Snow Fox, sierra halle, Crazedstill99, Ne Ne Papa Ne Ne Mama, scarlet-angle-13, kyoko minion, To'M'L Kuran, 123kittycat1000, PunkRock DancerChick, Luna-Zeta, licialowoke1, jamal douglas, HulkIsHappy, teamstarlight, Littlevbigdreams, Rileyyheartt, rosaruna3713, AroraHybrid, and misslindh for following/favorite-ing the story!**

 **A special thanks to ILurveManyAnimeBoys, Rose23527, HonestxxEyes, bunnyguest, an unknown Guest, nacheel, FailingErin, Viktor2040, AnimeBunnyLover, craziedstill99, and AroraHybrid for their reviews and requests for updates!**

 **THANK YOU!**


	22. Chapter 22

****Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the quote below. I just own Sintary ^^ Also I do not own the other OC Kokuro. He's my friend**

 **Hello! I'm so sorry this took two weeks, but I really wanted to get to a certain point in the story, and well, it turned out I needed to type just over 14 pages of the story to get to this point! So, with that in mind, I have a bit of explaining to do. In my head, I mixed up when the Kage Summit happened in the Naruto timeline. So, this event is flipped with Pein's attack on Konoha. It works out for the story because, well, I killed Danzo, so Tsunade can't be dead! Plus, I have something in mind for that as well. Like I said, it was a mix up on my part, so I hope you guys don't mind as much! Also, with this chapter, it's like I combined two chapters into one for you guys! The first half is it's own event, where as the second half is separate as well. But they both have to do with secrets, which fit with the quote I chose.**

 **Rose23527: you guess right, Sintary is technically sick, but as of right now, nothing's going to serious crap! Just some minor things!**

 **So, you'll probably skip through the next part but here we go anyway:**

 **Check out the blog ( Dear Itachi News . blogspot . com). It gives you the latest updates (when I can actually get something out there), teasers, and pictures. I have posted a picture for Sintary and Itachi, check it out! And then the four-month anniversary special is up there as well. Check it out!**

 **Without further ado:**

* * *

 _"Tell me what you want to hear_

 _Something that will light those ears_

 _Sick of all the insincere_

 _I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

 _This time, don't need another perfect lie_

 _Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

 _I'm gonna give all my secrets away"_

-One Republic, _Secrets_

* * *

"Okay, so, we got the latest lab results and tests back." Sakura stated folding a manila folder in front of her.

It had been a few days since Itachi Uchiha woke up in her hospital. She knew his pregnant girlfriend, a somewhat friend of hers – Sintary – and their friend Kokuro were excited for that news, but she still couldn't settle on how she felt about him. As a patient of hers, she was glad he was getting better. However, her personal feelings were muddled. While she knew and understood his story, he still put Sasuke through so much pain which had also put her, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, and everyone else involved through hell as well.

Speaking of Naruto and Kakashi-sensei… she had told them – with Tsunade-shishou's permission of course. They had the same mixed feelings about it as well. Naruto had flat out called her a liar. Sakura could see why he was so upset. The Third Hokage had been a role model for him despite their constant squabbles. Kakashi had been shocked, but he hadn't outwardly state his disagreement with her. Either way, they both saw the scroll with the detailed mission, and now had to come to terms that was the truth.

It was just hard accepting that all their suffering could have been extinguished had something else been done. That maybe they wouldn't be preparing for their friend's possible execution. That maybe things could have been different…

"Sakura?"

The pinkette blinked her green eyes a couple of times and looked at her patient.

"You seemed deep in thought again." Sintary said softly.

Sakura looked at the woman before her. The medic had thought Sintary's condition had been poor when she came back from four years in Orochimaru's cave of doom, but three months later she wasn't doing any better – possibly worse. But being the head medic right now, it was Sakura's duty to figure out what was going on and help her patient.

"So based on the testing we've done in the past couple of months, your body's immune system has become overactive. It's targeting healthy cells which is causing you to get fevers, joint pain, aches, nausea, just flu like symptoms." Sakura explained. "The cells were also attacking the baby because he or she is considered foreign to your body."

"What do we do then?" Sintary asked softly.

"At the moment, our best bet is to turn off your immune system, but that leaves you exposed to infections." The medic told her.

"So I would have to stay in the hospital? Somewhere sterile?" The mother asked softly.

"Not necessarily. You just have to be aware of things and people you come in contact with. Make sure your hands are clean, make sure your food is clean, and your house. If you come in touch with something that you didn't clean, I would make sure to wash your hands again. But you'll be able to walk around the village, interact with people, and not be surrounded by four white walls." Sakura informed her.

"And the baby… he or she will be okay, too?" Sintary questioned.

The medic nodded. "This is his or hers best shot."

The other woman nodded and sighed. "Then, I guess we go ahead with it."

The pinkette nodded. "I'm hoping this will go away once you give birth, but there's a chance you're stuck with it until I can figure out to permanently fix it."

Sintary nodded again. "Let's hope for the best."

Sakura nodded with a small smile.

"How's Itachi doing?" The black-haired woman asked quietly.

Since he had woken up, the Hokage requested everyone who knew he was there not to visit. She wanted him to rest up, but that meant Sintary hadn't been able to see him.

"He's doing better," the medic started. "I'm still working on trying to restore his vision to its fullest, but as of right now he's pretty blind. I'm assuming only with his Sharingan he was seeing 20/20, but by using it, his vision started to deteriorate. Other than that, his lungs are clear and his other organs are functioning well. We'll start therapy for him to do so he builds his strength back up to travel after lying in bed for three months."

Sintary nodded softly at that. "Do you know when Lady Tsunade will allow me to visit again?"

The Hokage's apprentice paused for a moment, but slowly shook her head. "Maybe after he gets stronger and can function more independently, but honestly, that's her call, not mine."

The other woman nodded softly. "Thank you, Sakura."

The pair soon left the patient room and parted their ways. Sintary headed to the waiting room where her best friend and son were sitting.

"Mommy!" Kazuki exclaimed quickly heading over.

"Hello, my sweet." Sintary said happily and picked him up.

Kokuro looked up at his best friend. "Hey, how'd it go?" He asked.

"It went well, I believe." She told him as she cuddled with her son. "We're going to try a medication that should clear the condition up for now."

"So, is mommy going to get better?" Kazuki asked softly.

Sintary smiled and rubbed her nose against his. "Yes, she is."

"Good. I don't like seeing you sick." The young boy stated.

His mother smiled more at that as the trio grabbed her medication and soon headed home.

"Oh, hey, um, I gotta go." Kokuro suddenly stuttered as they neared the apartment complex.

"Anywhere special?" Sintary asked a tad curious.

"Uh," he paused. "No, actually, nowhere special at all."

She slowly nodded. "Alright, can you bring some fresh vegetables home for dinner? I'm just making some soup to keep us all warm while the fall settles in."

"Yeah, sure." Kokuro said quickly. "Uh, bye."

Sintary rose an eyebrow at her friend's skittish behavior. He hadn't acted like that before – even when Danzo was behind his strange personality. She wondered what was going on with him now. Though, she didn't feel worried per se.

"What kind of soup is for dinner, mommy?" Kazuki questioned pulling her out of thought.

"Depends on what type of vegetables Uncle Ko brings home." Sintary responded as she headed up the stair to the apartment.

"I want tomato soup." Her son stated.

She chuckled softly. "Uncle Sasuke seems to have rubbed off on you."

"When are we going to see Uncle Sasuke again?" He asked changing the subject.

"Depends on what the Hokage says sweetie. We could see if we can see him tomorrow, but he's still going to be locked up because he's been a bad boy." His mother explained.

"Yeah… Uncle Sasuke seems like he has been a bad boy for a while now." Kazuki observed.

"He has actually. He was with snake man for as long as you've been alive. How long would that be, Kazuki?" She questioned the small boy.

"Four! Four years." He said happily.

"Very good!" Sintary exclaimed happily as she walked into their home.

The family of two settled into the room. Sintary read a book to her son and he tried to read part of it to her – though he couldn't get it all. They then played a game before Sintary started to prep for dinner. Kokuro still wasn't back though.

The young woman washed her hands, looking out her slightly opened window. Her view was that of a brick wall of another apartment building. It wasn't Kokuro's building though. His was across the street of hers. The one next to hers was separated by an alley. An alley she found a lot of young shinobi making out in. So much so she started keeping tabs with pictures. Some would freak out and leave mortified while others would be bold enough to keep going in which cause Sintary ended up using force to make them leave. Either way, it was a bit of fun for her to have.

Speaking of which, she could hear another couple now:

"This is the spot. Make out corner." She heard a male say distantly.

She assumed the girl whispered because she didn't hear a response.

"She won't know. She's probably busy up there." The boy said gruffly.

Sintary frowned slightly. Well, they were surely discussing her, weren't they? Who else would they be cautious of? She 'hmphed' and made a clone of herself to watch Kazuki as she grabbed her camera and headed downstairs silently.

As she turned the corner, she immediately paused and took the picture. It was muscle memory for her, and it just happened automatically. But the sight really caught her off guard.

A Leaf shinobi with dark brown, spikey hair was in the alley way. He had a black, hoodless jacket and distinctive red markings on his cheek.

The boy was Kiba Inuzuka.

As Sintary peered closer, she saw his companion had white, spikey hair as well. But his partner was feminine like. No, instead, they were more masculine, and as she realized, definitely male.

Her blue eyes widened at what she was seeing.

Kokuro and Kiba –

-Kiba and Kokuro.

* * *

As they had been leaving the hospital after Sintary's long – and boring – appointment, when Kokuro spotted Kiba.

The two had been unofficially – officially dating for… well… four years now. It was official to them, but they had both yet to declare their love for each other publicly – which made it unofficial. The couple was pretty sure Tsume, Kiba's mother, knew of their relationship, but has all but _directly_ called them out on it. Plus, Danzo had been screwing with Kokuro in that love was weak, and that he couldn't have love, and that had led to times of not seeing Kiba which had worried the younger shinobi.

But despite all that, they still… they still loved each other.

After Kokuro had gotten back, he had confessed to Kiba as to what had been going on this entire time. Kiba couldn't believe that his love had been tormented this whole time. He was angry with himself for not noticing anything or being able to save his Ko.

The couple then spent these past three months building upon their relationship. They had gone on dates in the forest, publicly ate as restaurants together, and had slowly started to build the courage to holding hands and kissing in "public."

Okay, so, not really public, but as in… not just inside the other's home where people could _possibly_ see them… but not explicitly.

And… well…

Kokuro had yet to tell his best friend that he was seeing someone…

So…

He made up the vaguest excuse to leave to see his lover.

Kokuro sighed; she was going to catch on eventually if he kept this up.

His spirits brightened when he saw Kiba though.

"Hey, you," Kokuro said to the other male.

"Hey." Kiba responded. "Sorry to steal you away, but I dunno," he shrugged shoving his hands into his pockets. "You know… I missed you."

"I missed you too." Kokuro told him softly.

Dark eyes met hazel ones softly. "Do you… do you want to go walk around town a bit… together?"

The white haired shinobi nodded softly. "That sounds nice. Come on."

The couple took the long way around through the heart of Konoha. Their hands gently brushing against each other's nervously. They were still pretty fearful of what people would think about their relationship, and were still trying to build confidence.

"You know… I know this one spot where people make out all the time." Kiba said causally after a while.

"Oh yeah?" Kokuro responded curious.

"Yeah… it should be right up here."

The white haired boy looked around softly. "This my apartment complex." He commented.

"Yeah, it's right across from it." His dark-haired counterpart said going into the alley across from his apartment. "This is the spot. Make out corner."

Kokuro blinked and looked around. "No, no. This is where Sintary catches kids all the time. She's bound to find us." He whispered trying to keep quiet.

Kiba rolled his eyes. "She won't know. She's probably busy." He moved closer to his lover. "Besides… even if she does catches us, she'd be the first person to see us kissing. That'll just help us right?"

"I don't know, Kiba." Kokuro said looking away.

The younger shinobi pushed the older one against the wall, closing in on him. He grabbed hold of his hands and pushed them against the solid brick.

"Shut up and just kiss me already." Kiba muttered before kissing his lover passionately on the lips.

Kokuro's hazel eyes light up with shock. However, he absolutely loved the boldness of his partner. He slowly his mystical orbs and loosened up. He enjoyed feeling of Kiba lips attacking his own.

His hands remained locked at his sides by Kiba's. As much as he would have loved to run his pale hands through his dark hair, Kokuro also enjoyed his lover asserting his dominance.

The couple was so deep into the kiss that even the Inuzuka's hearing didn't pick up soft footsteps until _after_ the camera click.

Suddenly, both hazel and black eyes flew open as they pulled apart. While they had anticipated Sintary coming down, they hadn't expected a camera.

"What the hell, Sin!?" Kokuro exclaimed looking at his best friend.

She stared blankly between the two before very slowly grinning.

"You two finally got together!" She exclaimed happily. "Oh my god! I'm so happy for you two!"

The couple awkwardly looked away, feeling uncomfortable under her glee.

"Come on, this is a good thing! Why are you guys suddenly acting so weird?" Sintary inquired looking between them.

"Because you interrupted a good kiss," Kiba muttered, but Kokuro nudged him with his elbow.

"We're not public yet, Sin." Kokuro told her quietly.

Sintary 'o'ed with realization. She understood her friend was a very private person, and that his personal life wasn't something he would go out of his way to make openly known… But he was of who he was. She just thought… she thought Kokuro would have at least been holding hands with Kiba or something.

But then again… Itachi and her had been the same way. Would they have been awkward if someone walked on them kissing? Maybe… she could picture it both ways.

She just thought… that Kokuro would have…

Would have told her.

Okay, maybe that's what was really bothering her – the fact that Kokuro didn't tell her that he had gotten together with Kiba.

"Well… I should probably head home. My sister's going to be pretty pissed if I miss dinner without saying something." Kiba said suddenly.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then?" Kokuro inquired.

The younger nin nodded. "Yeah. Around noon, right?"

"Yep. Come hungry." The older boy stated.

"Cool. See ya."

"Bye."

And then there were two… well… three if the unborn baby counted!

"So…" Sintary stated looking around before settling on her best friend.

"So…" He replied looking at the ground.

"You and Kiba… huh?"

"Yeah..." His hazel eyes flickered up to hers for a moment.

"… Why didn't you tell me?" Sintary suddenly blurted out.

Kokuro blinked taken aback. "What?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were dating anyone?" She repeated softly.

"Because that's my business, not yours." He stated plainly.

"But we're best friends. We tell each other everything." She insisted.

"You didn't outwardly tell me you were dating Itachi, or that you two were closer than just boyfriend and girlfriend!" Kokuro exclaimed since it still stung a bit.

"Because it just happened, Ko! There was no exact moment we became a couple. We were best friends, always around each other; he was always there for me from young on." Sintary yelled back.

"It still stung seeing you two kissing and realizing that neither of you said anything about it." Kokuro told her. "Besides things just aren't the same anymore. We both went through our own hells, and it caused strains on our relationships. You cannot expect things to go back to being normal after everything we went through. I didn't just bend to Danzo's will. He broke me. And then, he created something evil from inside of me. I don't know where that other part of me is, but it's still there – I can feel it. And I just… I just can't go back to the way I was. I'm different."

Kokuro was ranting, he was aware of that, but it was _true_. He couldn't express how scared he was of this alter Danzo Frankenstein'ed together. It was something dark, and foreign, and just a pool of evil – that was still inside him. It was like he was sharing and harboring his life with this other half, and well… he wanted something to be his… something to be private.

So, no. He didn't want to share every little thing like he may have done pre-Danzo with Sintary. It's not he didn't love her, and wanted her out of his life… he just wanted his own, _separate_ life.

But that was all left unsaid.

Sintary didn't know all of this, and because of this, what he told her was like he dumped a bucket of ice water on her.

His best friend kept her face very unnaturally neutral. Kokuro hadn't seen her emotions this locked up since her ANBU days many years ago.

He should have felt bad.

He should have said he was sorry; that he was stressed and concern.

He should have told her all his fears.

But he didn't.

He didn't want to.

He shouldn't have had to explain anything to her.

Kokuro shook his head to clear it. He had definitely changed.

"That's fine," she said curtly. "You lead your life, and I'll lead mine. Thanks for not getting vegetables."

The white haired shinobi watched his best friend turn and walk out of the alley, heading back to the market to get some vegetables for her dinner.

Again, they were divided.

Again, they were strained.

Again, they were alone.

* * *

The past two months hadn't been mundane, but it certainly wasn't anything exciting.

Sintary was helping Tsunade prepare for the Kage Summit. She was going with her Kage along with her son, Kokuro, and the two Uchiha brothers. Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, and an old ROOT member named Sai would be joining them. All of them were technically not supposed to go, but Kokuro and Team Kakashi where acting as the Fifth Hokage's guard despite the fact that they were not all ANBU. The two Uchiha brothers were part of the discussion, and Tsunade didn't want to leave them behind without her present. Sintary "knew" the most of the Uchiha Massacre other than Itachi, so Tsunade viewed her as a witness to it all. And of course, the mother wouldn't leave her son behind.

The last minute paperwork was being filed, everything was being gathered, pep-talks were being given, and Tsunade was leaving Shizune with the elders in the village.

The elders, surprisingly, didn't know of anything they were doing. Tsunade had done such an amazing job of evading them like they were her paperwork. They had no idea Itachi or Sasuke were present. She had made sure anyone who need understood how pissed off she would be if they told the elders.

"Tsunade, you should really have more ANBU with you. I heard Sasuke Uchiha killed Danzo outside of the Sound Village. He's bound to come after you next if you're out." Koharu warned her.

Homura nodded, agreeing. "Not only that, but all the news we've been receiving from the Village Hidden in the Rain. Jiraiya—"

"—has told me everything I need to know regarding that issue." The Fifth Hokage cut him off. "I'm not some old woman. I can handle myself. Besides, I choose Team Kakashi for a reason. They have experience against the Uchiha and are very experienced."

"But what of the Akatsuki? They'll come after the Nine-Tailed Fox the minute it's out of the village!" Homura exclaimed not happy about being cut off.

"The Akatsuki does not scare me." Tsunade said firmly.

"You should be scared. They've already taken down the Kazekage and shown they're not playing around. Maybe if you weren't such a gambling woman, you'd act more like the granddaughter of the great First Hokage." Koharu scoffed.

"I'm not gambling!" The Legendary Sucker huffed. "This job isn't a bet. I care about it and the people I govern. If I'm not confident I can send those hippies to the moon, then I've failed them. I understand they are on the move and are planning the next attack, but I know we'll be able to take whatever they throw at us." She told them firmly. "Now, I am leaving for the Land of Iron to negotiate treaties with the five Kage with Team Kakashi as my guards, and I will not take any more of your useless nagging. I am leaving the village in your, hopefully, capable hands along with Shizune to assist."

With that, Tsunade grabbed what she needed to before grabbing her Hokage hat and heading out the door.

Once she made it to the gates, she was immediately greeted with:

"You're late, baa-chan!" The annoying blond boy exclaimed.

"What I tell you about calling me that!" The Fifth Hokage scolded him for the umpteenth time.

"He's got a point, shishou," her pink apprentice pointed out. "Even Kakashi-sensei was here before you."

Tsunade glanced over at the silver-haired Jounin who was indeed earlier than she was. "The elders were nagging me. Let's just get going. It's going to be a long journey." She said brushing it all off.

The team nodded and headed to their second location just outside the Leaf's borders. There, Tsunade had Kokuro, Sintary, her son, and the Uchiha brothers with four ANBU waiting. While both Uchiha's were stripped of their chakra – and one being partly blind and still in recovery – she had so many to protect that couldn't necessarily fight back. So she grabbed the extra help. It was also a precaution just in case those two went rouge on her.

The other group looked up at the approaching Konoha' nin. Sintary had her head rested on Itachi's shoulder as she held Kazuki in her lap. Kokuro and Sasuke were sitting with a bit of space in between the family while the group of ANBU surrounded them.

"Are we good to go?" Sintary asked them softly.

Tsunade nodded. "We're good to go." She said.

"I've got everything in for you and Itachi as well," Sakura told them assuring.

"Thank you Haruno-san." Itachi said softly.

The pinkette nodded at that as the group took off.

* * *

The journey would have only taken a few days for the Konoha Shinobi, but not all of them were equipped with what was needed for this voyage. Three of them were without chakra. Two were technically ill among other things.

One was pregnant.

Another was a child.

Another was almost blind.

And the last… well, he was just the stubborn ass – not that it really hindered their arrival, it was just a fact.

"So, this is it, huh, teme?" Naruto asked looking into the snowy distance.

"I told you not to call me that, dobe," retorted the other man.

"Well, you deserve it, _teme_! You put us all through hell for you!" The blond responded.

"No," Sasuke denied venomously. " _You_ were the ones who insisted on coming after me. _You_ were the ones who insisted on not giving up on me. _You_ were the ones who put _yourselves_ through hell."

"But _you_ were the one who decided to defect from the village, Sasuke." Sakura butted in angrily. "We could have helped you if you would have left us! But you decided all on your own to leave us and not give us a chance!"

"Enough you three!" Tsunade boomed. "I will not tolerate any bickering during this meeting. You are all representing Konoha, and your maturity certainly make a difference in the decision." She then turned the younger Uchiha. " _You_ need to shape up and pull that metaphorical stick out of your ass, or I will literally shove one up it."

Sasuke remained impassive to her scolding. "Hn." Was his response.

Tsunade looked ready to strangle the man, but tried to remain calm. She looked at the Three Wolves Mountain that held the Land of Iron. The mountains were dark charcoal and the amount of snow and ice gave the formidable place its wolf-like appearance. The snow flew freely and unrelenting here, and the Hokage worried for the health of two of her group.

"Come one, let's head inside. Quickly now." She said firmly as she led the charge.

The group was greeted by surprised samurai.

"We were not expecting such a large group of shinobi." One of them told Tsunade.

"It's necessary. These people have an important part here today, and then of course, I need an adequate amount of protection for all of them. These four can stay out of the room and stay with you guys, but the rest have to come inside with me."

"Are the other Kage aware of this?" He asked cautiously.

"Yes." She said confidentially.

The samurai looked between his fellow men before allowing them passage. Tsunade nodded to her group as they started to head inside the village. They continued to the center where a circular building stood. The building was tall and dark in color. Inside was just as darkly colored. Lanterns light the hallway that led to a wooden door. Two samurai stood on each side of the door.

"Lady Hokage," they nodded. "You are among the last to arrive."

"Good. We'll make an entrance." Tsunade said pushing open the doors.

"You're late, sucker!" Onoki, the Third Tsuchikage, exclaimed slamming his hands on the glazed, wooden table.

"Considering my group composed of non-shinobi, that's understandable." Tsunade told them curtly.

"What is the meaning of this, Lady Hokage?" Mifune, general of the Land of Iron, and mediator asked. "You've brought so many with you when you were only allowed two guards." He then peered behind her. "You've brought a child and two criminals into a very important meeting."

"I said in my letters that I would like to discuss the status of these two criminals," argued the blonde Hokage.

"We never received those letters…" Gaara, the Fifth Kazekage, told her.

"Shishou…" Sakura whispered. "You never had me send those letters…"

Tsunade huffed and rolled her eyes. "Well, it's too late to fret about that now." She said brushing it off with a wave of her hand. "Look, they're here willingly, and I think this would be to all of our benefits to listen in."

A, the Fourth Raikage, looked over at the two Uchiha behind Tsunade. "You've sealed their chakra; even going as far as to cut off their Doujutsu from their eyes."

"A sealing jutsu and medical ninjutsu make for wonderful tools. My protégé understands how the connect works, and how to put it back together. I needed their upmost compliance and understood that it would unease you if they still had access to their Genjutsu." The Fifth Hokage explained.

"Well, I'm certainly interested in this story," Mei, the Fifth Mizukage, said leaning back in her chair.

"Does anyone object?" Mifune asked looking around.

"I do! They are criminals! Missing-nin who have associated with the worse of our kind!" Onoki exclaimed outraged.

"Oh, shut up, you old troll!" Tsunade fired

"Who are you calling a troll, you old bat!?" The Third Tsuchikage yelled at her.

"Who are you calling old!?" The Fifth Hokage exclaimed going to head over to him.

"ENOUGH!" Mifune commanded looking between the two of them. "Your childish squawking will not accomplish anything so pipe down, and Tsunade, take your seat." He told them feeling more like a parent or a school teacher that a mediator between powerful national leaders. Once the blond took her seat, Mifune looked at her. "What importance does this… discussion you'd like to have about two criminals have anything to do with our agenda?"

Tsunade looked around at the Kage. "As you all know, the men in question are the remaining two of the Uchiha. The Uchiha were one of the founding members of the Leaf Village, and have always held a strong part in the village's advances. Both men are phenomenal in the shinobi arts, illustrating a vast range of jutsu and battle intelligence. Their Doujutsu, the Sharingan, has also proven to be effective in controlling the Tailed Beasts and aiding in battle."

"What does that have to do with anything of this?" Onoki asked boredly. "There are only two of them. What good can they do now to boost your militia?"

"Itachi Uchiha was ANBU Captain at a young age of thirteen. He was chosen not only because his battle expertise was _almost_ unmatched, but he was considered a genius among many in Konoha." Tsunade explained calmly. "He is also the only one to go into the Akatsuki and actually know what they are planning."

"His status with the Akatsuki is a reason, among others, as to why he's a criminal though," Gaara reminded her. "He was one of the ones assigned to capture Naruto."

"But he never succeeded." The blonde woman pointed out. "Itachi had many opportunities to subdue and kidnap Naruto, but he never did. Even with his partner Kisame Hoshigaki, the two were never able to complete their assigned mission successfully."

"Kisame could have easily taken Naruto without a second thought," the Fourth Mizukage threw out there. "But now that you've said that, the man has never attacked or harmed anyone else without being provoked."

"Without being provoked?!" The Tsuchikage exclaimed.

"Are you all forgetting the Uchiha Massacre? The very event that brought the clan down to two and made Itachi Uchiha a criminal?" A, the Fourth Raikage, inquired.

"I was hoping one of you would say that." Tsunade replied with a small smirk. "But first, are we all on board with hearing his case?"

"Case? Are we putting him on trial, Lady Fifth?" Mifune asked.

"Yes," she replied confidently. "Since Itachi Uchiha is considered a criminal against the shinobi nation, it is only fair that we come to an _intelligent_ decision together. I feel it would be unjust and against our possible unity if I were to make the decision myself, though my village would be the one handling everything. If we are to be united, we must be able to set our differences aside and think cohesively."

The general nodded agreeing. "I believe that is a fair claim." He said. "Let the trial of Itachi Uchiha begin."

* * *

Tsunade first presented with how she came about the information herself. This led to Sintary being questioned just like she predicted.

"Sintary Sacuna, you were the first one to know of the true events before anyone else, correct?" Mifune asked.

She nodded firmly. "I was."

Tsunade had told her to keep her answers short and to the point. Anything else without being prompted would give the Kage something else to latch onto other than the main idea.

"What made you think that something was off about the situation?" Mifune asked

"I grew up with Itachi. I knew him from when we were young. We were school mates, teammates, and he became my squad leader. I _knew_ him, and when the Third Hokage told me what had happened, I just… I didn't believe I minute of it. Call it a gut feeling, but I just knew something was wrong." Sintary tried explaining.

"So, you had a connection with the Uchiha." The Third Tsuchikage said looking at her with a hard look.

"Yes." She replied.

"So how do we know that your feelings are not clouding your judgment?" The Fourth Raikage asked looking rather bored with his head resting in his palm.

"Because I went digging. I wanted answers as a sense of closure and peace. So I went into the records and found a scroll buried deep in everything. Since it was still new, it wasn't hidden as well as the second time I found it."

"I have the scroll here," Tsunade interrupted and passed around the written document.

"How do we know this isn't falsified?" The Mizukage asked plainly.

"I have other documents written by Danzo for a hand-writing analysis as well as a copy of Sarutobi's signature." The Fifth Hokage stated circling those as well.

"But The Uchiha clan is known for the Genjutsu. How do we know this wasn't merely copied?" The Kazekage asked looking them over.

"Each person who signed the document has a trace of their chakra embedded. It was a fail-safe incase the document was ever exposed." Another member of Tsunade's group spoke up.

"And who are you?" Onoki asked.

"I am Kokuro Otsutsuki." The white haired man introduced himself bowing.

"Otsutsuki… I haven't heard of that name in a while." Gaara commented.

"They were part of the origin of shinobi, weren't they?" Mei questioned.

Kokuro nodded softly. "Very little is left of their story, but from what we know, chakra originated from them, and it explains the origin of two major clans: Senju and the Uchiha. They also gave rise to three Doujutsu. We only know two for certain though: The Sharingan and the Byakugan, both of which I possess."

"So, Lady Fifth, you worry about the Sharingan going extinct because there are only two members left who have the bloodline, yet you forgot to inform us there is technically a third?" A asked looking at her.

"The Otsutsuki are considered a separate clan than the Uchiha." Tsunade insisted.

"According to Kokuro's story, they are not all that different." A told her. "Why breed one Doujutsu when you can breed three?"

"Because the Otsutsuki have such diversity. With Kokuro being our only known member, it is hard to tell what his children will possess. He doesn't have a wood style art like the Senju members and previous Otsutsuki have known to have. Kokuro could be a unique case in which if Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha are condemned, the Sharingan could be lost." Tsunade tried persuading.

Most of the Kage slowly nodded, understanding her distress.

"Have we any other evidence that Danzo was truly a corrupt man?" Gaara asked.

"Two actually." Tsunade told him. "Kokuro and Sai were both part of Danzo's ROOT operation which were essentially ANBU Black Ops under his command – or control rather."

"Control? Do tell." Mei asked furthering the discussion.

"Danzo's division was created as his way of trying to take control. He took talented shinobi and broke them." Kokuro explained slowly, trying to remain calm. "He used torture to strip away any will and made the victim absolutely dependent on him. He—he…"

The white haired man had to stop himself. He could see flashes of what he endured – of what Danzo was very capable of.

"He stripped away any personality and self-thought." Sai picked up speaking plainly. "He convinced many that their life was worth nothing unless used for the village's benefit. Our goal was to serve Danzo to make our village better."

"And how did you escape?" Mei asked.

"I was assigned to Team Kakashi to watch Naruto as well as assassinate Sasuke Uchiha when the opportunity arose." The pale boy explained. "But they have shown me what I had lacked – which was a lot from a sociology perspective."

"These are Sasuke Uchiha's teammates as well." Gaara added on. "They have had substantial influence on me, and I continue to learn from them. I have always believed they would be able to turn his actions around."

"Yeah, yeah. We get it. Team Wonder. Yippee." The Tsuchikage said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"Now that all the basic information is out of the way," Mifune interjected. "Why don't we actually hear from Itachi Uchiha."

All eyes fell onto the man whose fate held in their hands.

Tired, onyx eyes opened and gazed upon the blurry cloud. He had been resting his eyes, but also allowing for himself to listen to the conversation in detail. He took cautious steps forward so he was standing in the center of the group. He could almost feel some of the Kage tense as well as their two guards.

"Do not fear me." Itachi started softly. "I am but a blind man with the strength of a young boy at the moment. I am not a threat to any of you, nor did I ever intend to be."

"Walk us through the events that led up to the assassination." Mifune prompted.

"I will not bore you with detail. Most of you know the relations the Uchiha clan had with the Hokage lineage; the Senju clan. You know of how after Madara Uchiha, and after the beloved Fourth Hokage was killed during the unleashing of the Nine-Tailed Fox, that the Senju leaders became very distrustful of the Uchiha and thus tried limiting their influences and power. The Third Hokage was known to be a peaceful, calm man who exhausted every opportunity before even thinking of resorting to violence, but his council was anything like that. They wanted immediate action and resolution for the good of the village." Itachi explained.

"Yeah? And what don't we know?" A asked, again sounding bored.

"Danzo shoved the Uchiha clan into the back woods of the Leaf Village, restricting our access to the Police Force in which we ran. That had been the breaking point for most the clan members, and they resorted to Madara's original thinking. They turned to the clan head, Fugaku Uchiha, and insisted on action. They wanted to overthrow the Hokage and his council, and they wanted him to lead with his Mangekyo Sharingan."

"Fugaku Uchiha was your father, correct?" The Mizukage asked

Itachi nodded. "Yes."

"Was your father for or against this?" Gaara questioned.

"He was against it, but he knew the coup would happen with or without his leadership. So, he devised a plan of attack in hope of quick take of power." Itachi told them.

"What was your part in all of this?" The Raikage asked.

"There were members of the Uchiha clan also placed in the ANBU as spies. But some of us disagreed with all of this, and reported to the Hokage. A man of Shisui Uchiha tried using his unique Genjutsu on my father and the clan to persuade them out of this path of destruction, but Danzo interfered, taking one of Shisui's eyes and wounding him. Shisui entrusted his other eye to me before committing suicide." Itachi explained with a heavy heart.

"When did Danzo approach you with this assignment?" Mifune encouraged.

"After I reported there was no remaining options…" The black haired man stated. "The Third still wanted to try talking and negotiating with the clan, but the council had none of it. He gave me the option to either go along and be slain with my family, or do murder them myself and spare my younger brother."

"Why did you choose the second option?" Mei asked softly.

"I spent a couple days thinking about the two options; neither outcome was more appealing. But in those days I took, I watched my younger brother train in the Academy. He was so naïve and ignorant to it all… he was so innocent. I also believed that the coup would start a civil war between clans again. I decided I could not risk putting Sasuke through war. It had hardened me, and I did not want that to be his fate as well." The older brother spoke.

"Yet, the boy became that why by defecting from his village. Your actions led to him becoming a criminal." Onoki accused.

Itachi slowly nodded, saddened. "Ah… that he did…" He said softly with sullen eyes. "I deeply apologize for his actions. I did not predict Orochimaru's interference nor Sasuke's choice to seek him out."

"No, you didn't." The Tsuchikage stated with smugness. He had caught an error in Itachi Uchiha's perfectness.

"The future is unknown, Onoki," Mei stated softly. "Even the Hyuga cannot predict the future as they claim. No one can for it is always changing."

"So, you're buying all of this?" The old man accused.

"I am beginning to understand all that has happened, and I am _accepting_ that the choices made were not the most ideal, but they were forced decisions." The younger Kage explained.

"You can't be serious." He gaped.

"What about his association with Akatsuki?" A countered. "We can establish he was forced into killing his clan, but he chose to be a member."

"He was providing my old teammate, Jiraiya, with information on the Akatsuki movements." Tsunade informed them. "While he could not disclose everything, he said what he could, and it has certainly helped."

"Is this true?" Mifune asked Itachi.

"It is." The man stated.

As he spoke, he felt a familiar pricking of his skin and immediately set himself into action. He placed himself in between the Tsuchikage and the moving target. Though Itachi could not see clearly, he saw a blur of white and green coming from the floor and towards them. Instinct took over, and the black haired shinobi kicked the enemy in the stomach. It gave Itachi just enough time to spin and wrap his cuffed hands around a white neck, holding him in place.

"Kokuro, your Amaterasu!" He called out.

The white haired shinobi nodded understandingly and immediate activating his ocular jutsu. Itachi whipped his restraints off his opponent as the black flames came launching at them. The target seemed unfazed by the black flames.

"See this as a warning to you all: The Akatsuki will prevail, surrender is inevitable. Hand over the Nine- and Ten-Tails for face war." The white shinobi told them.

"You can tell your leader that we will do no such thing!" Tsunade exclaimed slamming her hands down on the table.

"Then you face war with the Akatsuki." He responded slowly sinking back into the ground.

"The shinobi nation can handle what's coming." Itachi told him defiantly.

"The poor choices you've made Itachi… how many more will you make?" The green haired shinobi asked as he vanished with the black flames.

"What the fuck was that?!" Came a loud voice from the front of the room.

"Naruto!" Three female voices scolded him, one of which bonked him on the head.

The Kage slowly looked at each other and then at Itachi.

"What was that?" Gaara asked in a calmer fashion.

Itachi turned to address his superiors again. "That, was white Zetsu."

"White? Why the color indication?" Mei inquired.

"There is a black half and a white half. They function as the Akatsuki's spy and help gather intellect. That was why he was here. He is collecting for the leader." Itachi explained.

"Who is the Akatsuki leader?" A asked the former member.

The man was about to reply, when Tsunade cut him off.

"Now wait just a minute," she interjected. "This is sensitive and valuable information. You are not going to question him just to condemn him to death!"

"Withholding information is subject to treason!" Onoki exclaimed getting fired up again. "He outta tell us when he knows and be executed!"

"No!" Yelled a voice that hadn't spoken in a while. "Lord Tsuchikage, please reconsider!" Sintary pleaded.

"Why should I listen to you, woman?" He asked not pleased with her outburst.

"He is a good man who has had horrible fates turn on him. Please, you must understand." She begged. "He is the father of my children. I grew up without my father, and I will not subject my kids to such pain. Please have mercy."

Sintary fell to her knees bowing the best she could in her pregnant form. Itachi looked down at his beloved and slowly got to his knees and bowed to them as well.

"I beg for forgiveness." He told them quietly.

All the while, two innocently dark blue eyes watched the scene. He didn't know what was going on, but he saw his parents get on their knees and go into a weird position. He understood they were here to see if his father could stay with them, or if these people would send him away again. The little boy knew he didn't have much to say, but he thought he'd try. He quickly left his godfather's side and headed around the table to the short man's side.

"Mr. Kage, sir?" Kazuki asked looking up at the man.

The Tsuchikage and the Raikage blinked looking down at the young boy in between them.

"What on Earth are you doing on this side?" Onoki scolded frowning.

"I… I just wanted to… to say," Kauzki said trying to gather his words. "I want… I want my mommy to be happy, and… and in order for that to be, she need my daddy in her life, and… and I want my daddy in my life, too. I think it's important to have a mommy and a daddy in my life… or… or…" he furrowed his dark eyebrows. "Or I'll end up like my Uncle Sasuke."

The two men blinked, shocked at the words the four-year-old spoke.

"Is that all?" The Kazekage asked from the other end of the table.

"Yep!" The little boy said and ran around to his parents.

Sintary knelt back on her heels and held her first born in her arms. Itachi then wrapped his arms around them.

For the first time, instead of a criminal before them, the Kage saw a pleading father with a son and his beloved. Could they really be the ones to condemn a slightly innocent man? He had been a shinobi following orders. If they executed him, shouldn't they execute all shinobi who follow orders and kill someone?

The Kage looked between each other, slowly nodding as they confirmed their choices.

Mifune watched the great shadows make their decisions and looked to him. He nodded understanding their decision.

"Itachi Uchiha, the Kage have decided your fate," he started looking down at the family who had their backs to him.

…

…

…

…

…

"You are a freed man."

* * *

 **Thank you to KnightsRoses, Sweet Petit, arigarciar, Ijustdon'tcare132, KyuubiNoPuma, pika-78, Rose 23527, ILurveManyAnimeBoys, xxRyuu-himexx, nathy13, HonestxxEyes, NinjaChipmunk, PityThoseWhoLiveWithoutLove-95, animefangirl0219, creven16, randomindividual467, darkxion, OrangeBeanGamer, terriblecupcakes732, Integral16, MickyLove, Elizabethcica, KHB123, FailingErin, MaidMaliya, Johana-98, ElephantLover220, Bananarock509, nacheell, LadyLunaTwilight, slowbro0609, CommanderCats, juury, Katelynn Snow Fox, sierra halle, Crazedstill99, Ne Ne Papa Ne Ne Mama, scarlet-angle-13, kyoko minion, To'M'L Kuran, 123kittycat1000, PunkRock DancerChick, Luna-Zeta, licialowoke1, jamal douglas, HulkIsHappy, teamstarlight, Littlevbigdreams, Rileyyheartt, rosaruna3713, AroraHybrid, misslindh, Good-Fellow, Aerishime, RamsFan7, MarieSeleneArroyo, for following/favorite-ing the story!**

 **A special thanks to ILurveManyAnimeBoys, Rose23527, HonestxxEyes, bunnyguest, an unknown Guest, nacheel, FailingErin, Viktor2040, AnimeBunnyLover, craziedstill99, and AroraHybrid for their reviews and requests for updates!**

 **THANK YOU!**


	23. Chapter 23

****Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the quote below. I just own Sintary ^^ Also I do not own the other OC Kokuro. He's my friend's.**

 **Hey guys... so, I know this took a good three weeks to try and put together. I'm really sorry. It's just school work took over, as did actual work. I couldn't find time to write. And frankly, you guys made it a challenge. I originally wasn't going to do Sasuke's trial. I had a plan to skip over it and move on to the next segment, but people requested it, so I made it happened. It was difficult because I literally had nothing to back Sasuke's trial up. I was also able to include Sasuke and Itachi "making up" so to speak. It's nothing huge, but given that everything's out in the air, I believe it fits the story line. I'm hoping to have the next chapter out with the next couple of days because I really know what I'm doing. We'll see if homework ruins it this time as well.**

* * *

 _"We are like chameleons,_

 _we take our hue and the color of our moral character,_

 _from those who are around us."_

-John Locke

* * *

Relief.

Joy.

Happiness.

Deliverance.

Comfort.

Peace.

Love.

All these emotions rushed over Itachi when he heard those words:

 _"You are a freed man."_

After five years of planning his timely death; of fending off the fates until he was ready; of waiting for his brother to be strong enough to actually end this all; after the morbid illustrations of his clans' demise haunting his dreams; after the painful squeezes of his heart following the 'what if' scenarios; after he had missed four years of his first son's life.

After all of that… he was free.

He heard Sintary sobbing quietly in intense relief next to him. Her hand covered her mouth as she rested her head on his shoulder. Her body relaxing into him as she held Kazuki close to them.

Itachi glanced down at his son.

While the Hokage had presented a great case, and his friends had helped push his innocence… but it was really his son who persuaded the Kage over. While his words were not sophisticated or rehearsed, they were genuine.

And they were crafty.

His son may only be four, but Itachi _knew_ Kazuki had an idea of why he chose the words he did.

"Mommy? Why are you crying? They… they said daddy was free." The little boy asked looking up at his mother.

Sintary blinked back her tears and sniffled a bit. "I'm just really happy, Kazuki." She told him quietly.

"But don't tears mean sadness?" He asked confused.

"Tears can come from being really happy, too." Sintary told him gently. "You see, your father and I never thought this day would come… when we'd all be a family."

"And now we can." Itachi spoke up. "It's thanks to you, Kazuki."

The two parents hugged their son tightly just overjoyed at the verdict. The onlookers could visibly see the gratitude the family held towards the Kage for making a favorable decision.

While most of the room was touched by the scene, there was still more to discuss.

Mifune cleared his throat. "I hate to ruin such a touching moment, but we do need to move on with our agenda."

Sintary quickly nodded. "Of course." She said before letting out a deep cough away from Kazuki.

"Are you okay?" Itachi asked softly worried.

Sintary shook her head as she started to wheeze. In a flash, Sakura and Tsunade were besides the mother. Sakura pulled out an oxygen mask that was connected to a small machine to help her breathe.

"Is there a room we can get her settled in?" Tsunade asked the General.

Mifune nodded. "Let's all take a recess then. My men will show you where some replenishments are." He told the rest of the Kage.

Sakura helped Sintary stand while Tsunade made sure Itachi could walk okay. The family and two medics followed Mifune to a small room that had a queen sized bed and a couch for extra sleeping space if needed. The room was very plain otherwise with medium tone floors and a beige coloring on the walls.

Once settled, the pinkette looked over the mother; checking her vitals as well as her lungs. Sintary continued breathing from the mask just feeling light headed.

Sakura soon set back on her heels. "I think it's just from being in cold temperatures. Your lungs are clear and all your other vitals are good. The mask seems to be helping as well."

Tsunade nodded looking over the pregnant woman. "I'll request for more blankets and maybe see about getting an extra heater in here." Her topaz eyes then glanced over to the father and their son sitting on the couch. "How are you two doing?"

"I'm tired," Kazuki announced and proceeded to yawn.

The blonde nodded softly at that. "Itachi?" She asked when the man didn't answer.

"I am just tired as well." He replied quietly after a moment.

"We'll just get you guys blankets so you all can rest up," Tsunade told them then.

"What about Sasuke's trial?" Sintary asked moving the mask away from her mouth.

"Keep it on," Sakura insisted quietly pushing it back on her.

"Sasuke's trial will proceed as planned." The Hokage told her simply.

Itachi slowly looked up at her. "Do you have a solid strategy for sparing my brother?"

The blonde blinked looking at the younger man questioning her. "Of course I do." She said firmly frowning.

Her apprentice glanced back at her. "Shishou?" She probed more.

Tsunade sighed, giving up her façade as her shoulders slumped. "Not really. I'm hoping Naruto and Gaara can help sway the rest of the Kages to seeing the good in Sasuke and the potential he has as a shinobi against the Akatsuki." She explained. "Because the kid hasn't given me anything to work with. He willingly went to Orochimaru; willingly attacked and tried to kill our shinobi – Team Kakashi especially – but he's also followed out some of Orochimaru's missions, and again, became an enemy against the five nations. He truly is a criminal."

"But he was corrupted by Orochimaru!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Use that fire in the council room," Tsunade told her. "Yelling at me will do nothing to help persuade the Kage."

"We need to be in there," Itachi stated quietly staring off at the wall.

"He's right." Sintary said pulling the mask away.

"Keep it on—"

The pregnant woman waved off the pinkette. "I'm fine. I can breathe normally now." She told her. "But Itachi's right. We need to be in there. We know who Sasuke was before all this happened, and Kazuki and I really know who he is now."

"Yeah! Uncle Sasuke… he's a bad guy, but—but he's not really a _bad guy_." The young boy stepped into the conversation.

"That's good to hear," his father said softly smoothing down his hair and keeping him close.

"Lady Hokage, you have to let us go back in." Sintary pleaded again.

The busty, blonde woman sighed. "You all know it will basically become a screaming fest, and it's going to take forever, correct?"

The two parents nodded at that. "We know," they told her softly.

Tsunade slowly nodded. "Alright. Then, you all can come back with Sakura and I."

With that notion, the group of five left the tiny room and headed to the oval council room. Outside they were greeted back the other members of their group. Sakura and Tsunade immediately went to the rest of Team Kakashi while Kokuro headed over to his friends. Sasuke stood between the two just looking bored.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" The white haired shinobi looked them over worriedly.

Sintary nodded softly holding their son. "Just tired and overworked." She told him.

"So, did the Hokage mention a plan for Sasuke's trial?" Kokuro asked wanting them to continue the conversation.

"She doesn't have one." Itachi said quietly.

Hazel eyes looked the man over with shock. "She doesn't have one?"

As if on cue, they heard the same reiteration is a cry of outrage from Naruto. He was quickly shushed, but the exclamation caught the attention of the black-haired shinobi in question.

Sasuke seemed as bored and expressionless as ever, but inside, he didn't know how to feel about his impending death. He didn't know how to feel in general. It wasn't like Kokuro where the ability to feel was literally beaten out of him, or like his brother who had pushed away any personal feelings for the greater good.

No, Sasuke felt, but all he had felt in the longest time was anger, hatred, and resentment. He had expressed small joys and happiness when he was around his nephew, however, those feelings were squashed quickly by annoyance or boredom or sheer resentment because he used to be that young and that innocent, and it was taken from him.

Even now, he got angry at the very thought.

Sasuke had fostered all those negative emotions truly believing they would be the ones to make him stronger. He strived to get stronger so long as he could complete his goal. He hadn't thought of what would happen after, and he accepted he could die trying to kill his brother. He had accepted his death could and probably would happen in that battle, but he hadn't even thought that it would be by execution for doing everything to achieve his goal.

He certainly didn't regret anything that he had done to get this far. He had been under the presumption that Itachi was an evil murderer who had taken away his family. He was just trying to bring the Uchiha name justice – and he was willing to do anything to do so.

But for some reason… hearing that these people didn't have a plan to save him… it bothered him. Maybe it was because they had a case for Itachi; that they had spent this whole time building up his case that they forget his.

He felt abandoned.

He felt angry.

He felt jealous.

He felt alone.

Sasuke's fists clenched as did his jaw. They had chosen his brother over him. They had no plan for him; no reason to abolish his sins; no reason for him to come back.

Fine.

If they didn't want him, he didn't want them.

His quiet footsteps started leading him away from the group and down a hallway.

"Do you think this is a good idea?"

Sasuke looked back at his brother who stood a couple feet behind them. He didn't answer and merely went to keep going.

"You're making a mistake." Itachi prompted again. He sighed when his brother kept walking. "Sasuke, don't do this."

"You don't get to tell me what to do, Itachi." Sasuke spat back at him.

The elder brother didn't look phased by his younger brother's outburst. He had seen how his brother was a massive bonfire that kept getting fuel thrown on it.

"Your friends," Itachi tried starting again.

"They're not my friends." Sasuke told him coldly.

Itachi continued on the thought. "They've been working hard to get you to come back. Are you going to throw all their work away?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Are you really that oblivious? They spent all their efforts on making sure you'd get accepted back in. They don't have a plan for me." He said. "I'm better off without them."

Itachi watched his brother for a moment. "The Hokage may have not had a plan, but I'm sure Sakura and Naruto will fight until the bitter end until the other Kages say yes." He told his brother truthfully. "And Sintary, Kazuki, Kokuro and myself will all do the same."

Sasuke looked back at his brother, slightly shocked by his words. "Why would any of you do that? I've treated you all horribly – even tried to kill all of them multiple times."

"You mean a lot to us all, Sasuke." Itachi said to him softly.

"How can I mean so much to people I've thought so little of?" Sasuke asked quietly looking back at his hands.

"Because you're family." Itachi replied. "You've become a brother to Sakura and Naruto, Sintary and Kokuro, a son to Kakashi, you're an uncle to Kazuki, and… you're my little brother – always and forever."

Sasuke looked back up at his brother. He was right… Sasuke did have a family. It wasn't completely his blood family because those members had perished… but he had people who cared about his very much… and… he was tired of being alone _all_ the time… plus, where else was he supposed to go? Maybe this would be worth it all in the end… maybe… maybe it was finally time to move on with his life.

"Okay," Sasuke said in a choked voice.

"Okay?" Itachi questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll stay." The former replied.

Itachi slowly nodded, but years of suppressing his emotions kept him from smiling. "Good," was all he said.

"You better not let me down," Sasuke warned as he headed back to his brother.

The older brother tilted his head slightly as he looked down the blurred form that was his brother. "I won't this time." He said and poked his forehead.

"What do you think they're talking about out there?" Mei asked languidly.

"Probably trying to think of a way to save the younger Uchiha's ass." A said resting his head in his big hand.

"Who's says they don't have a plan already?" Gaara asked.

"Because Sasuke Uchiha has no good qualities in him! He's just a rotten egg!" Onoki exclaimed.

"Your wrong there, Lord Tsuchikage," Mei said. "He's extremely handsome."

"Is that all you can think of, Mei?" A asked her disapprovingly.

"Well, if you must know, Lord Raikage, seeing little Kazuki made me realize – once again – that I still don't have children of my own." The young Mizukage explained. "This job is robbing me of my chances though."

"It ain't the job, sweetheart," A muttered looking away.

"What was that?" Mei challenged angrily.

The Raikage looked at her plainly. "Your attitude is similar to Tsunade's, and look at where's she's currently at romantically."

"What's that supposed to mean, Lord Raikage?" The blonde in questioned asked as she came back into the room with her little group.

"Nothing, Lady Hokage," A told her sitting up more.

"What? So, you can tell me off, but you can't tell her off?" Mei asked pointedly.

"She could actually do some damage." The Raikage told the brunette.

"Are you saying I can't?" The Mizukage asked seeing the challenge.

"I'm sure you could…" the red man accepted languidly. "But you wouldn't last, or do as nearly as much damage as Tsunade could."

"I'll show you I can." Mei told him firmly.

"Later," Mifune told them both coming in. "You can figure it out later – so long as it doesn't start a war between you two."

"Why not a war, Mifune?" Onoki asked finally speaking up. "We're already divided."

"Because we are not each other's enemies." Tsunade told the older man firmly. "Our enemy is the Akatsuki and any other organization that threatens the shinobi world."

"Sasuke Uchiha threatened the shinobi world." The Tsuchikage countered.

"We beg to differ – which is why he's going on trial next." Tsunade told him.

"This ought to be anti-climactic." A commented.

"You two couldn't have decided already." Mei said. "We don't even have the case laid out before us."

"Sasuke Uchiha defected from the Leaf Village three years ago and has been doing Orochimaru's – another Leaf shinobi defect might I add," the Tsuchikage stated, "bidding. He sought that snake out for power, and in the process nearly brought his team down with him."

"Don't forget he tried killing them a few times – intentionally." The Raikage added.

"Sasuke believed he was rectifying the wrongs committed to his family." Tsunade argued. "False information lead him to believe that he needed to avenge his clan, and Orochimaru saw that. He also saw the little boy who just lost his family and suffered from a Tsukuyomi attack which made him witness his own parent's untimely death."

"Are you suggesting Orochimaru preyed on Sasuke Uchiha's weaknesses?" Gaara inquired as he tried to follow his ally.

"I'm saying that because of the events that happened, it left a scar on Sasuke." Tsunade told the group. "An emotional scar that does not heal by shoving it away and not dealing with it."

"How do we know the events left a mark on Sasuke?" Mei asked. "I know occurrences like this are scarring, but… I guess what I'm trying to get at, is where's your proof Sasuke Uchiha has the capability to be normal –to be a help rather than a hindrance?"

"Five witnesses to Sasuke's character change." Tsunade said simply. "Sintary Sacuna, Kokuro Otsutsuki, Sakura Haruno, Kakashi Hatake, and Naruto Uzumaki."

"What are their direct relationships to Sasuke Uchiha?" Mifune asked for clarification.

"Sintary and Kokuro were very close to the Uchiha family having been on Itachi's team all through their youth. They treated Sasuke as their own brother. Sintary took Sasuke in after the clan's assassination and was there for him for ten months after. She, too, was taken from him after that. Kokuro helped train Sasuke for the Genin exam, but he was distanced by Danzo Shimaru." Tsunade told them all. "Sakura and Naruto were Sasuke's teammates with Kakashi as their sensei. The team faced difficult missions that pushed them like the mission to the Land of Waves where Sasuke Uchiha almost died. The team was then nearly beaten to death by Orochimaru. There Sakura watched the Curse Seal start to affect Sasuke's personality and actions."

"Can we hear Ms. Haruno's statement?" Mifune interjected.

Tsunade looked back at her apprentice and nodded. Sakura stepped forward so she was the center of everyone's attention. Her old self would have cringed under such scrunty, but she could handle it now. She was better, stronger, more confident than that little girl who obsessed over boys and her hair.

"Where would you like me to begin?" Sakura asked Mifune.

"Where Lady Hokage left off: the Chuunin Exams." He told the pinkette.

Sakura nodded at that. "The second exam was in the Forest of Death. We hadn't made it very far when we get attacked by this Grass shinobi. He's battle techniques… they were beyond what we had seen before. His Genjutsu was paralyzing… but Naruto still took him on. And… and when Naruto went out… it was just Sasuke and I." She explained remembering that horrible day. "Back then I relied on Sasuke and Naruto to protect me, and I kept urging Sasuke to do something. Finally, he started to take this guy on. We thought Sasuke's last fire technique had actually killed the shinobi. I ran over to him to help him recover… only for that demon to break loose of the shuriken and rise from the ashes. The next thing we know, his head springs from his body and he bites Sasuke, giving him the curse seal and knocking him into a state of unconsciousness. It was then I found out his name was Orochimaru and that he said Sasuke would seek him out for power."

"What changes did you see in Sasuke after that?" Gaara asked the medic.

Sakura looked into the distance numbly. It was the only way she could process everything she had buried.

"He was colder… more distant that usual. Before… it seemed like we could loosen him up… and he seemed okay with us. But after the second exam… it's like we weren't good enough for him anymore." Sakura shook her head to clear it. "I don't know how to describe it in words, but I could see a distinct difference in the way Sasuke acted. Everything became centered around the fact he needed power to defeat this certain person, and in order to that, it was like he needed to beat Orochimaru by learning from him. By the time Sasuke left the village, I barely knew the person I was trying to keep from leaving. He was just so different from the boy I knew before the exams."

"Would you say Sasuke Uchiha is emotionally unstable?" Mei questioned.

Sakura looked at the younger Kage. "I would say he has been hurt by the events that have occurred –"

"Answer the question: Do you think Sasuke Uchiha is emotionally unstable?" A reiterated firmly.

The pinkette turned to address the Raikage. "Yes." She said.

"That is all." A dismissed her, not impressed.

"Let's hear next from Kakashi Hatake." Mifune said. "Kakashi, you were the one to address the Curse Mark on Sasuke's neck."

"I was." The silver haired shinobi stated plainly.

"What was the seal you placed on Sasuke's neck?" Mifune asked.

"I used the Evil Sealing Method. It is a type of seal that will only block the Curse Mark if that is the will of the bearer."

"And Sasuke Uchiha clearly did not want that." Onoki stated flatly. "There are several accounts showing the bastard using the Curse Mark to strengthen himself in battle – not to mention the fact he underwent full transformation with the Sound Ninja Four which broke your seal."

"That's all correct." Kakashi replied.

"Then why put the seal on him at all?" The Mizukage asked.

The Copy-Cat ninja was quiet for a moment. "At the time, I didn't imagine Sasuke going to Orochimaru. I believed the team's bond was strong enough to keep him tethered here, and that by not using the seal, he would grow even stronger."

"Did you see a change in Sasuke?" Gaara questioned.

"As their sensei, I see a change in all my students." Kakashi stated coyly.

"Kakashi," Tsunade said in a warning tone.

"Hm? Oh, I guess that doesn't really answer your question." The seasoned shinobi continued on. "Yes. I saw changes in Sasuke. I saw jealousy spike over anything else."

"Jealousy?" Mei asked curious.

"I believe he was jealous of Naruto. Naruto was growing stronger and finding ways to outsmart Sasuke all the time. While Naruto had no blood family anymore, the bonds he formed made him extremely happy and carefree. Sasuke didn't have any of that. The jealousy made Sasuke resent Naruto, his closest friend. It started more intense fights between the two of them, and the objective to best each other spilt over into the line of duty as well. The mere idea of Naruto being able to be Sasuke's equal was enough to tempted Sasuke to the darkness."

"Do you agree that Sasuke Uchiha was emotionally unstable?" A asked trying to get to the point of his long speech.

"Without a doubt." Kakashi told him.

"Dismissed." A said again sitting up. "Well, I think we know where this is going. Why don't we just make a decision now?"

"I want to hear by Naruto Uzumaki continues to fight for Sasuke Uchiha." Mei said addressing the blonde Leaf shinobi.

"We already know what the boy is going to say!" Onoki argued.

"We should hear him out." Gaara insisted.

"Please," A said rolling his eyes as he looked at Gaara. "Lord Kazekage, you've been on their side the entire time. You have no reason to hear anymore. Your decision won't change, and frankly, neither will mine."

"Lord Raikage, Lady Mizukage still requested to hear Naruto's statement. We are to honor her request." Mifune informed him. "Naruto, you may step forward."

The blond shinobi stepped forward and looked at the council.

"Naruto, why did you continuously try to bring Sasuke back?" Mei reiterated her question.

"Because he's a lot of things to me. He's my rival, he's my best friend… but most importantly, he's like the brother I never had. He was the first person I connected with when we were younger." Naruto told them truthfully.

"What about all the times Sasuke Uchiha has intentionally tried to kill you? What's your excuse there?" The Tsuchikage probed.

"That's really simple." Naruto replied with a soft smile. "I knew Sasuke before all this happened. I knew this wasn't who he really was – that this was just some contoured version of himself that he saw as better. But I also knew, that he was still in there. My best friend was still buried under all the evil and hate. I had to bring him back… to show him he wasn't alone." The blonde told them all. "Look, I know Sasuke's a bastard. He did some stupid things thinking they were the right things. He was just trying to do right by his clan though. Any of you would do the same thing if your loved ones were taken from you as well. Love just makes us do crazy things."

The room went silent at Naruto's words. He wasn't wrong by any sense. All of the members present would take drastic measures to protect and serve their family or loved ones – even after that have perished. It was only natural to them. By that justification, Naruto had humanized Sasuke again and made him just a person.

"That is all Naruto." Mifune told him. "Do the Kage want to hear from anyone else?"

They all shook their heads.

"Are we ready to vote?" The General asked. Once they nodded, he proceeded on. "All those willing to revoke Sasuke Uchiha's status of a missing-nin and enemy to the shinobi world?"

Tsunade, Gaara, and Mei raised their hands immediately. All eyes fell on A and Onoki. The Raikage had his eyes closed and his arms crossed, contemplating Naruto's words – they hit close to him. Against his initial decision, he raised his hand as well.

That left the old Tsuchikage. He blinked seeing A raise his hand. "What are you doing?!" He exclaimed.

"Look, the blonde has changed so many people already. He can surely change this one." Was all A had to say on the subject.

"But what about all the crimes he's committed!? Surely he has to atone for his actions!" Onoki argued.

"He will, Lord Tsuchikage. If you accept him as a shinobi again, I will make sure he never thinks of doing this again." Tsunade promised him.

The Tsuchikage looked between them all, clearly out numbered. He sighed, rolling his eyes and sitting back. "Fine, fine. He can be a shinobi again."

Sakura and Naruto cheered immediately, the blonde slapping his comrade's back in excitement.

"Don't touch me, dobe." Sasuke warned.

"Aw, come on, teme, it's a good day! You're not a criminal anymore." Naruto said clearly ecstatic.

"You know," Kakashi piped up behind them. "You owe Naruto now, Sasuke. He's the one who won over the Raikage."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Don't even give him ideas."

"Oh trust me, teme, I already have ideas." Naruto said devilishly.

"Alright, alright," Mifune said trying to reign her control on the group. "Now, I need you all to clear out. The terms of both cases will be discussed, and then a treaty must be determined. It is for the Kage only. You can see yourself to the rooms and the refreshments."

The group cleared out quickly, in a celebratory manor. Sasuke was taken away by his teammates while Sintary, Kokuro, Itachi, and Kazuki headed to a room.

"Sintary," Gaara called out getting up for a moment.

"Lord Kazekage." She responded bowing.

"I understand you're from the Sacuna clan." He started.

"I am." Sintary confirmed looking at him.

"I have evidence that your clan originated in Suna," he told her.

Sintary blinked, caught off guard. She knew nothing of her family or of her clan as a whole. To hear someone had records of it… it was just shocking.

"I'd like to offer you to come to Suna to explore this further." Gaara offered her.

Sintary looked back at her family and then at the Kage in front of her. "What about Itachi? Kazuki?" she then looked down. "What about the baby on the way?"

"Kazuki is your son, of course he would come with." Gaara started to explain. "Itachi will be able to as well. The way the Kage want the terms to work is for Itachi and Sasuke to come to each village and amend for their wrongs."

"So we'll be traveling anyway." Sintary finished his train of thought.

"Yes." He stated.

"What about our child on the way?" She asked placing a hand on her stomach.

"The unborn baby will have a birth certificate in whatever nation you go into labor. Tsunade can work up the paper work to give him citizenship very easily – especially if he under the academy age when you make it back to Konoha."

Sintary nodded softly at that. "Thank you, Lord Kazekage. I will probably see you in the near future then."

Gaara nodded and left back to the council room.

The last Sacuna member made her way down the hallway to where her family resided. She sighed and shook her head. Maybe she wasn't the last… maybe there were other… maybe she could finally understand what happened after years of silence.

Her answers laid in the Village Hidden in the Sand.

* * *

 **Thank you to KnightsRoses, Sweet Petit, arigarciar, Ijustdon'tcare132, KyuubiNoPuma, pika-78, Rose 23527, ILurveManyAnimeBoys, xxRyuu-himexx, nathy13, HonestxxEyes, NinjaChipmunk, PityThoseWhoLiveWithoutLove-95, animefangirl0219, creven16, randomindividual467, darkxion, OrangeBeanGamer, terriblecupcakes732, Integral16, MickyLove, Elizabethcica, KHB123, FailingErin, MaidMaliya, Johana-98, ElephantLover220, Bananarock509, nacheell, LadyLunaTwilight, slowbro0609, CommanderCats, juury, Katelynn Snow Fox, sierra halle, Crazedstill99, Ne Ne Papa Ne Ne Mama, scarlet-angle-13, kyoko minion, To'M'L Kuran, 123kittycat1000, PunkRock DancerChick, Luna-Zeta, licialowoke1, jamal douglas, HulkIsHappy, teamstarlight, Littlevbigdreams, Rileyyheartt, rosaruna3713, AroraHybrid, misslindh, Good-Fellow, Aerishime, RamsFan7, MarieSeleneArroyo, for following/favorite-ing the story!**

 **A special thanks to ILurveManyAnimeBoys, Rose23527, HonestxxEyes, bunnyguest, an unknown Guest, nacheel, FailingErin, Viktor2040, AnimeBunnyLover, craziedstill99, and AroraHybrid for their reviews and requests for updates!**

 **THANK YOU!**


	24. Chapter 24

****Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the quote below. I just own Sintary ^^ Also I do not own the other OC Kokuro. He's my friend's.**

 **Well, I did it again guys. I took forever to post. But you know what? This time it's really okay. Why? Because I deliver. We have 17 pages of love, smut, family bonding, awkwardness, and well, of course a bomb at the end. Over 9,625 for my lovely 10,219 VIEWS. THANK YOU GUYS. I hope you've enjoyed this five month journey (11/14 will be the five month). Thank you again for the love and support. I hope you enjoy this next installment!**

* * *

 _Hopelessly_

 _I feel like there might be something that I'll miss_

 _Hopelessly_

 _I feel like the window closes oh so quick_

 _Hopelessly_

 _I'm taking a mental picture of you now_

 _'Cause hopelessly_

 _The hope is we have so much to feel good about_

 _Oh this has gotta be the good life_

 _This has gotta be the good life_

 _This could really be a good life, good life_

 _-One Republic, Good Life_

* * *

 _"The terms of your freedom has been determined by the Kage,"_ _The General spoke as Itachi and Sasuke stood in the middle. "You will travel to each nation and accept whatever labor the Kage demands."_

 _The two Uchiha brothers nodded, accepting their journey. It had been the right decision given the fact that they had just eluded death._

* * *

That had been a year ago.

Sintary smiled softly as she glanced over at her sleeping boyfriend and their son cuddled up next to him. She sat in the rocking chair next to the crib they had been provided. In her arms, she held their second child.

A bird flew into the room through the open window that let in the cool desert breeze. Sintary instantly recognized it as Kokuro's, and her heart lurched. She couldn't help but to remember the days leading up to her family's departure.

* * *

 _The journey home had been longer than trying to get to the Land of Iron. Despite the long journey, the group was still endlessly happy. Their goals had been accomplished. Itachi and Sasuke were free men, and there was a treaty between the five nations against the Akatsuki. The only piece to the puzzle was to complete these labors and finally settle down._

 _The group had been allowed to head to Konoha to rest, but were urged to head out sooner rather than later._

 _Upon reaching the gates, the ANBU guard was heavy. No one in Konoha were aware of the events that just occurred. Very little would accept the return of Sasuke Uchiha, but even less would welcome the infamous Itachi Uchiha._

 _The ANBU present went to attack the two ex-missing-nin, but were halted by the Hokage._

 _"There is no reason to attack. They are no longer our enemies." She started._

 _"But Lady Hokage, they have committed crimes against our village," one ANBU stated._

 _"The events you speak of have been looked at, and the circumstances were not in their true context," she explained vaguely. "I will speak more before the people this afternoon. Spread the word that I am holding an announcement at noon and say nothing more on the subject." She then spoke directly to a group of ANBU: "I want this squad to find and arrest Koharu and Homura immediately."_

 _They were then allowed to quickly head home without many others discovering their arrival._

 _At noon, Sasuke and Itachi, along with the rest of the group, stood behind Tsunade on top of the Hokage Tower. The streets with shinobi and civilians a like. They had all come to see what their Kage had to say._

 _"People of Konoha," Tsunade's loud voice boomed across the town. "I bring good news from the summit. The Five Nations have come together, and made an alliance against the Akatsuki. We will no longer stand for any violence that threatens our people."_

 _That got some cheers from the crowd, but those that remained silent spoke the loudest._

 _The Hokage waited until the cheers and whispering died down before continuing: "There is more you must know. Many of you know of the tragic events that happened five years ago. The Uchiha clan was murderer by Itachi Uchiha. But in the recent months, new information has come forward. The events behind that night were twisted and falsified before the public. Danzo Shimaru was the one who orchestrated this assault. The Third Hokage wished for a peaceful solution to the rising tension between him, the council, and the Uchiha clan. Fugaku Uchiha, the clan Patriarch at the time, was also left with a difficult decision. His clan was pushing for him to take power; to lead the clan to greatness and rule over the village after years of oppression. The clan made it very clear that they would continue forward with or without him. So, he planned the coup, hoping to quickly take power without bloodshed. With that in mind, the clan would not settle for anything, and thus no peaceful conclusion was in sight." Tsunade explained looking over the people. "We know this because clansmen like Shisui and Itachi Uchiha were loyal to Konoha. They worked for the Hokage and reported everything going on in the clan, but their original mission was to report to the clan about the Hokage's movements. They were double agents – double agents who remained loyal to Konoha over their blood relatives. They chose_ you _over their family." The blonde woman emphasized. "Shisui Uchiha attempted to use his unique Sharingan against Fugaku to try and persuade the clan out of this path, but was thwarted by Danzo and was dying from his injuries when Itachi found him. Shisui committed suicide moments later, and it was a downward spiral from there. Days later, Fugaku revealed his plans, and Itachi with two other Leaf ANBU were sent to spy on the meeting. Itachi reported to the Third Hokage and the council of the events, and they believed no peaceful outcome could come about._

 _"It was then Danzo Shimaru put forth this plan. He told Itachi: he could either go forward with his clan and die with them, or he could annihilate every member and spare Sasuke Uchiha – who Itachi devotedly cared for his entire childhood, protecting him from the violent natures of the shinobi world. Days Itachi spent watching his younger brother at school, practicing with his classmates. It was then Itachi realized that he couldn't let his younger brother die such a fate. So, Itachi accepted Danzo's terms, and a week later, murdered his entire clan. Itachi also realized there had to be an explanation to give Sasuke. Itachi didn't want Sasuke to think negatively about their family or their village, and felt incredible remorse for the crime he had been forced into. He devised a plan in which he would put on the mask of a villain. He would proceed to make Sasuke believe that this act was a test to his prowess, and that if Sasuke wanted to avenge his clan, he would have to kill his older brother. Itachi would then proceed to plan his own death by his brother's hands when he saw fit."_

 _"Itachi Uchiha is not a murderer," Tsunade told the crowd. "He is a shinobi like many of you who follows orders with the best interest of Konoha in mind. By this logic and new information, I moved to help the wrongly accused man, and lift the ban on his name. All five of the Great Kages have accepted this knowledge and have agreed to remove Itachi Uchiha from the bingo books and remove his missing-nin title."_

 _The crowd cried out at that. Some moved by this new revelation while many were displeased with the notion._

 _"Quiet!" The Fifth Hokage commanded looking them over. "The decision is final, and is not without its strings. Itachi Uchiha is committed to repaying the Five Nations for his actions. He will go around to each nation and help in the ways the Kages wish." She explained. "While I am not asking you to have open arms with the decision, I am asking you to realize the facts given to you are true, and the conclusion has been thought through. I am asking you all to trust, that if I believed this decision would harm our village in anyway, that I would have not moved forward with this notion. Do you trust me?!"_

 _The crowd cheered at that, and their Hokage nodded approvingly at that. She then went to step down when she side glanced the_ two _Uchiha brothers standing behind her. She quickly turned back to the crowd._

 _"One more thing: Itachi Uchiha was not the only one who returned to us. Sasuke Uchiha has willingly returned to Konoha, and his status of missing-nin has been removed as well. He will be joining his brother on their quest to right their wrongs. That is all!"_

 _Itachi bowed to his new Hokage. "Thank you, Lady Fifth." He said quietly._

 _"Yeah, yeah. Don't let me down." She told him walking passed him. "I need sake." She murmured to herself as she headed back inside._

 _"Lady Tsunade, you really shouldn't." Shizune insisted following after her._

 _"Daddy, you're free!" Kazuki exclaimed and jumped up for his father to catch him._

 _Itachi easily caught the young boy. "We still have work to do, Kazuki." He told him._

 _"But we get to be a family together, right?"_

 _"Yes, Kazuki," Sintary said coming up behind them. "We'll be traveling as a family."_

 _"Yay!" Their son exclaimed in joy as his little arms shot in the air as a cheer. He then leaned over to his mother._

 _Sintary smiled taking Kazuki from Itachi and holding him by her side. Itachi then gently wrapped his arms around her, encompassing them both._

 _"Awwww," came their comrade's voice. "Such a sweet picture. I wish I had a camera." He said._

 _Sintary smiled softly at Kokuro. "Maybe next time." She told him._

 _"We should head home and rest up. It would be better if we can leave as soon as we can." Itachi commented._

 _The mother nodded gently. "Let's head back. We'll rest up for a day, have Sakura remove the seal and repair your eyes, let you train a bit, gather our supplies and head out. Three days max here."_

 _Itachi nodded and kissed her forehead. "Sounds like a plan." He said._

 _Sintary gave Kazuki back to his father to be carried, and Itachi settled the child onto his shoulders. The family headed to Sintary's apartment where they would rest up. Sasuke had chosen on the way to Konoha to live in a separate apartment… and Tsunade had "cruelly" put him with Naruto until the arrangements could be made._

 _Itachi looked around as he followed Sintary inside her apartment. His heart lurched at all the memories they had in this small area. The later part of their childhood laid in her apartment walls. This is where they hung out, relax; where he sought refuge when everything went astray; where they talked; where they made love... where they indirectly said goodbye. So much had happened in this place she called home…_

 _And he called it home too._

 _Itachi felt that feeling he had always gotten when he came home to Konoha after a mission, or when he came with Kisame three years ago, or when he walked through her door. The feeling of the weight being taken off his shoulders; the feeling of being able to relax and not look over his shoulder all the time; the feeling of being able to let go. It was a feeling he hadn't felt in years, and he welcomed it with open arms._

 _"Mommy, can I show daddy my room?" Kazuki asked from on top of his father's shoulders._

 _"Of course, sweetie. I'm sure daddy will be very happy to see your room." Sintary told him._

 _"Okay! Daddy, put me down!" The young boy commanded._

 _"Kazuki, you know better than to just demand something." Sintary said in a gentle scolding tone._

 _"Please?" Kazuki corrected looking at his mother innocently._

 _Itachi felt a small smile spread over his lips as he gently placed his son on the ground. He was very pleased to see the interaction between Sintary and their son._

 _"Okay, this way daddy," Kazuki said grabbing his father's hand and leading him to the room._

 _The dark-haired shinobi gently looked around. This was the spare bedroom that Sintary had originally set up for Kokuro and storage space. He had read she converted it back into an actual bedroom for Sasuke. Taking in the room, Itachi saw that a little boy lived here. The comforter was navy blue with a shuriken and kunai pattern. Underneath, the sheets were a light blue to match. The room itself was very clean. It was clear that years of living in the same room with his mother had taught the young boy to put his toys away when he was done playing with them._

 _"In here daddy," Kazuki tugged at his father's hand. "Here are where my toys are – mommy likes them put away right away." He opened one of the lower drawers to a dresser showing only a few items._

 _"Why so few?" Itachi asked him gently._

 _"Snake man…. He… he didn't let mommy go and get me any. Uncle Sasuke would get me things on my… my birthday… and – and when he was in a good mood." Kazuki explained to his father._

 _"I see…" Itachi commented looking them over. "These are very similar to what I had as a child…"_

 _"That's what Uncle Sasuke said too. Mommy said it's because he doesn't know what else to get me."_

 _The older man nodded. "What else do you have, Kazuki?"_

 _The two spent the next hour in Kazuki's room. The four-year-old showed how neat his clothing was put away – claiming he helped his mother fold and put them away. He showed his father where his books were tucked away, and even pulled out a few to showcase his reading and speaking skills._

 _A knock on the door interrupted a rhyming book about a cat with a white and red hat. Sintary peered from the doorway and smiled seeing them. The two sat on Kazuki's bed right next to each other. Their son curled up right in the crux of Itachi's arm that wrapped over the small boy's shoulders. The resemblance between them was striking. The same flawless skin tone, the same ebony hairstyle, the same face shape, and the same pensive eyes though different in color._

 _"Dinner's ready." Sintary told them softly with a small smile on her face._

 _"Oooh, yay!" Kazuki exclaimed hearing that. He sat up more and grabbed the bookmark from the front of the bed and placed it in their spot. "We can finish this afterwards, okay, daddy?"_

 _Itachi nodded. "Before you have to go to bed," he told his son._

 _Kazuki nodded happily before hopping off the bed. The child was so agile for not being trained or any skill – it had to be genetic or instinct. He then grabbed the book and took it over to his little drawer and placed it in the "right" spot. Kazuki headed over to his mother once he was done and cutely looked back at his father who was still on the bed._

 _"Come on, daddy. We don't want the food to get yucky." Kazuki ushered his father._

 _"I'm coming," Itachi told him getting off the bed._

 _Again, he couldn't help but to smile at his son's mannerisms._

 _As Itachi followed the two back into the kitchen, he couldn't help but wondered if he was or would have been the same way if his father hadn't taken him to see the war, or if he wouldn't have been raised so formally. Fugaku would have not stood for the way at which Kazuki talked or even the bliss the child had._

 _No… Fugaku had wanted a grown man inside a little boy's body._

 _But Itachi didn't._

 _He wanted his children to keep their innocence for as long as they could in the unpredictable shinobi world. He understood that they would be traveling as a family and that Kazuki would be exposed to the outside world, but if Sintary managed to keep their son blissfully unaware of Orochimaru's true deeds, he was sure they'd be fine traveling._

 _Itachi was pleasantly surprised to see onigiri some with seaweed, some with tomato, some with green onion and miso, and some with kimchi. Sintary had made a variety for them all to enjoy._

 _The rest of the night went without much happening. After dinner, Sintary bathed Kazuki and got him ready for bed while Itachi did the dishes. Once Kazuki was ready, Itachi went in, and they finished the story before Kazuki had to go to bed. It was just a quiet, relaxing night._

 _Itachi tucked his son in like he had for Sasuke all those years ago before leaving the bedroom and heading to Sintary's bedroom. He could hear the shower running and decided to join her._

 _"Peeping Tom!" He heard her call._

 _A smirk slowly spread over Itachi's normally natural face as a nostalgic feeling spread through him as he headed over to the shower._

 _"How can I not gaze upon you when you are so beautiful?" He echoed from a simpler time as he slid open the door._

 _Itachi gazed upon his lover's form. He could see the slenderness still present even in her pregnant body._

 _"It's not polite to stare," Sintary told him gently as she looked over her shoulder at him._

 _"I cannot help it." Itachi whispered really looking her over the best he could with his poor eyes. "I cannot believe you're pregnant with our second child." He told her as he wrapped his arms around her._

 _"I can't either," Sintary admitted relaxing her head back on his shoulder. "I can't believe any of this. You're actually here… in my apartment… after everything that happened… it's unreal."_

 _"I know…" Itachi whispered into her ear and gently kissed just below it._

 _He grabbed the soap and lovingly started to wash his beloved. He loved being able to slid his hands down her soft body, from her thin shoulders to the swell that carried their second child. His hands lingered there as his thumbs traced gentle circles on the sides._

 _It was truly a miracle he was here to witness any of this._

 _After they finished up, Sintary headed to one of her drawers in her closet and came out with a set of clothes._

 _"I hope these still fit you. They're all I have." She said showing him a pair of his old clothes._

 _Itachi looked at her with a slightly amused face. "I have grown since then Sintary."_

 _"Okay, so the pants will be a bit short on you, and the shirt will be too small – but you don't really need a shirt anyway. You do need pants with a child in the house, unfortunately." Sintary told him with a sly smirk gracing her lips._

 _Itachi found it himself to actually chuckle. That in turned cause Sintary to smile even more._

 _They settled into the clothes – Itachi's pajama pants being too short as predicted and the shirt not fitting at all. Sintary settled in a maternity night gown that she claimed was easier than wearing a tank top and shorts which she usually adorned._

 _The couple retired to the bed and settled next to them. A soft glow of a shaded lamp illuminated the room._

 _"Itachi?" Asked the sweet voice._

 _"Hm?" He replied turning his head slightly so she knew he was listening._

 _"I sealed Kazuki's chakra…"_

 _"I know."_

 _"You know?" Sintary asked surprised._

 _"Ah," Itachi confirmed. "I read it in your journal. It somehow got left behind in a battle along our path."_

 _"So you know everything?"_

 _"Everything in that journal." He clarified._

 _"So what do you want to do?" Sintary asked him._

 _Itachi remained quiet for a moment. "He needs his chakra to be able to travel." He replied. "Whether or not he should be trained as a shinobi… we should leave that up to him."_

 _Sintary nodded, staying quiet after that for a bit. "So… tomorrow… we'll head over to Sakura so she can undo the seals on your chakra, and your Sharingan – and hopefully give you your sight back, even if it's just a bit…. Then we'll unseal Kazuki's chakra… and maybe we can get a training group going again to get you back into shape…" she rambled on just thinking allowed. "What do you think about inviting Ko and his lover over for dinner?"_

 _"His lover?" Itachi asked raising an eyebrow._

 _"Yeah. He's seeing someone." She said not wanting to give too much away._

 _"Sure… that sounds like a good idea." He replied looking down at her questioningly._

 _"Mkay, I'll swing by his place tomorrow to see if he can make the arrangements." Sintary said cuddling into Itachi._

 _Itachi lied awake as Sintary drifted into a deep sleep. He gently stroked her arm as he kept her close to him._

 _Today had certainly been different, he thought._

 _Today he had been publicly pardoned by a village he thought would never forgive him._

 _Today he had returned to a home he thought he'd never see again._

 _Today he played with the son he never imagined he'd have._

 _Today he spent time with the beautiful woman he had always loved._

 _Today he felt emotions he had buried long ago – amusement and laughter._

 _Tonight he was curled up with the woman he loved most._

 _Tomorrow his seals would be lifted._

 _Tomorrow his eyesight would hopefully be restored._

 _Tomorrow he would train with shinobi whom fought against him._

 _Tomorrow he would give his son the gift of chakra._

 _Tomorrow, he knew, would be better than yesterday, and that yesterday would just be a distant memory._

* * *

 _"Hold still," the pinkette murmured as she placed her hands on the sides of Itachi's head._

 _Reversing the effects of the Mangekyo Sharingan would be one of her greatest accomplishments. No one before her had ever been able to work on someone of this ocular power let alone actually be able to have a solution to its degeneration._

 _Sakura closed her eyes and just focused on her chakra connecting with his. She tried to let her chakra flow with his to see the difference between the phases of the Sharingan. They practiced this exercise for a while until Sakura finally saw the problem._

 _"Close your eyes. You're going to go blind for a minute or two, but I promise, it'll go back on." Sakura told him very carefully._

 _Itachi obediently closed his eyes and tried to relax as he felt her chakra mingling with his own. He felt his chakra fight against Sakura's as she tried to work, and he tried to control its defense. The Sharingan user felt his headache start to come on as it usually did with use of his ocular bloodline. As it came on, he slowly felt it ebb away. The pressure in his head was gone a couple of, what he believed, minutes. He could think with an actual clear head now. Along with that pain gone, Itachi felt the tension in his neck and shoulders slowly lift as well._

 _Sakura slowly pulled her hands away from the man's temples, and let out a deep breath. It had been tedious work, but her perfect chakra control had made it much easier._

 _"It seemed that there had been some chakra build up around your eyes which caused your immune system to attack it, thus attacking your eyes," Sakura tried to explain._

 _"So because the Mangekyo requires more chakra, it creates more build up which just makes my eyes worse," Itachi pieced together_

 _"Yes, that is what I believe is going on." She told him. "So once the buildup is removed, I can stop further – current – damage from being done at the moment, and then heal the damage that has already occurred."_

 _"But this isn't a permanent fix…. I will need to have this done to keep using the Sharingan…" Itachi quietly once again finished her thoughts._

 _The pinkette nodded. "Yes. It's just the nature of the beast."_

 _"I understand, Sakura," Itachi told her honestly. "I appreciate the time you've put into this – and helping me."_

 _Sakura nodded gently at that. "I do my best for my patients."_

 _The sharp shinobi caught the all too formal tone and her implied message. After all she knew and had witness, she still couldn't allow herself to open up to him. He understood, he really did, but somewhere deep inside, he wished it hadn't needed to be this way – but that was unrealistic anyway._

 _"I am going to be gone for a long while. Is this something Sintary can learn to do?" Itachi asked as they were heading out._

 _"Actually, I'm going to be joining you." Sakura told him._

 _"Oh really?" The raven haired shinobi asked watching her._

 _"Considering Sintary's half way through her pregnancy, the uncertainty in your own health, and then the fact that someone has to monitor Sasuke's mental health…. Tsunade-Shishou is employing me to go with you guys."_

 _"Is the rest of Team Seven going then?" Itachi inquired._

 _"No," Sakura told him. "With the threat of the Akatsuki, she can't allow Naruto out of the village's borders for extended periods of time. I'm sure he'll visit once we're in Suna, but until then, it's too risky. Kakashi-sensei and Sai will then stay here to ensure Naruto's safety."_

 _Itachi nodded as they walked to the waiting room. "I suppose he's upset."_

 _"Naruto? Yeah. He's not too happy, but he understands in his own way," Sakura stated quietly._

 _The raven haired shinobi nodded as he was joined by his lovely girlfriend._

 _"Sakura's joining us on our trip." He commented to her._

 _"Oh really? That'll be so nice." Sintary said smiling. "I'm assuming everything went well then?"_

 _The medic nodded. "Yep. We'll be good to head out tomorrow."_

 _"Awesome. We're actually going to set up a training session for Itachi and Sasuke later today. I know Naruto and Kakashi will be there, but I was wondering if you'd be able to get the time off to come join us?" Sintary offered._

 _"I'll have to see. Honestly, it depends when Shizune can come and take over for me." Sakura told them. "Hopefully, I'll be able to join. I think it would be an interesting experience."_

 _The raven haired couple nodded. "Okay, hopefully we'll see you there. Thank you again," they said and left._

* * *

Sintary smiled shaking her head softly. She remembered the two of them had headed back to the house to relieve Sasuke of his babysitting duties. Once at the house, the couple removed Kazuki's chakra seal, and their son could finally feel his own chakra.

As a mother, the wonderment on her son's face had been heartwarming. Kazuki certainly had Itachi's curiosity.

The family then went to the training grounds where Sintary and Kazuki sat a safe distance away and watched the battles take place. It would be their son's first time actually watching a spare take place. He would be getting a feel of what shinobi could do – what he was capable off.

When it got later in the day, Sintary had left to see what Kokuro was up to, and if he and his plus one would like to stop by for dinner.

She went to his apartment first.

She hadn't thought he'd even been there.

She certainly hadn't anticipated him having _company_.

Sintary could only blush as she remembered what she had saw that day.

* * *

 _Sintary had done a quick jutsu and appeared inside her friend's apartment. An initial search of the immediate area showed the Kokuro wasn't there._

 _But then she heard scuffling coming from the bedroom._

 _Curiosity got the better of her as she headed to the door._

 _She sensed Kokuro's chakra immediately – her own almost calling out to his._

 _Without thinking, Sintary opened the door –_

 _-and her blue eyes grew as big as saucers, and her face turned a deep crimson._

 _Before her was a scene she wished she could erase from her memory forever._

 _Her best friend was laying on his back in his own bed…. And on top of him was his boyfriend – Kiba Inuzuka. Kokuro had his shirt off and had clearly been working on getting Kiba's off while the latter had been nipping at the former's neck._

 _Both of them now locked eyes with her and were frozen in their spots._

 _Sintary didn't know what to say – in pure mortification upon walking in on them. It got worse the more she stood there as her heart pounded in her chest._

 _"So—um—I'mhostingdinnerifyouguyswanttoswingby—'kaybye!" She slurred together and immediately poofed out of there in a cloud of smoke, leaving the door open where she stood._

 _They had actually shown up at dinner later that day – and it was extremely awkward._

 _Not only because Sintary had walked in on them, but because this was the first time Itachi was meeting Kiba, and Kiba meeting Itachi._

 _Sintary had been preparing for dinner leaving Itachi to play with Kazuki a bit more after training all day. It had also left Itachi to be the one who opened the door when there was a knock._

 _The traditional Uchiha opened the door expecting Kokuro with a woman of his standards – but his best friend was always on the opposite of traditional it seemed._

 _So when Itachi saw the Hana Inuzuka's little brother behind his best friend, he was caught off guard._

 _But from what he saw, so was the younger male as well. He apparently hadn't expected to see the Uchiha standing there so relaxed._

 _"Hey, Itachi," Kokuro said trying to ease the awkwardness. "So, Sintary invited us to dinner tonight." He ran a hand through his short white hair._

 _"Ah… she did…" Itachi said before unceremoniously letting them inside and saying no more._

 _"Uncle Ko!" Kazuki exclaimed seeing him enter and running over._

 _"Hey, kiddo," his god-father replied and immediately picked him up._

 _After a minute of hugging, the younger boy turned to the new person._

 _"Uncle Ko, who's that?" Kazuki asked looking the dog loving shinobi over._

 _"This, is Kiba Inuzuka. He's, uh, a very good friend." Kokuro tried to explain._

 _"Why hasn't mommy talked about him?" The innocent boy asked._

 _"Well…." The white haired man started rubbing the back of his head._

 _"Because Kiba," Sintary said coming over, "is Uncle Ko's secret friend. Not many people know they're together, but you can rest assure that Kiba and Uncle Ko have a very special bond."_

 _Kazuki reached out for his mother who immediately took him._

 _"So, you couldn't say anything because it was a secret?" The young boy reiterated._

 _"Yes. I made a promise not to say anything, and you know how important promises are." Sintary told her son._

 _"Oh yeah," he replied enthusiastically. "Promises are_ really _important."_

 _His mother nodded. "That's right. You know what else is really important?"_

 _"What?" Kazuki asked clearly anxious about learning something._

 _"Dinner!" Sintary exclaimed. "Now go wash your hands and meet us at the table."_

 _"Okay!" The boy said and after being put down, ran off to the bathroom._

 _The hostess turned to her other guests and tried to make it less awkward for them all._

 _"Well, why don't you guys come in and talk." She suggested._

 _"Um… yeah, sure," Kokuro replied still feeling the awkwardness. "Hey Sin, can I talk to you."_

 _Sintary looked back at him. "Yeah sure," she said and headed to her room before closing the door after him. "What's up?" She asked him._

 _"Okay, when you invited us to dinner, I only came with Kiba because I didn't think it could be anymore awkward than this afternoon, but like," Kokuro sighed running both his hands through his hair. "It's so awkward. Didn't you… you know, tell him about us?"_

 _Sintary rose an eyebrow looking at her friend. "You told me all those years ago not to tell him." She reiterated. "So no, I didn't. I wanted this to be your chance to tell him yourself."_

 _"But like, how do we undo this awkwardness?" He asked his best friend._

 _"Ko, we're your family, and I know you're in love with Kiba." Sintary said. "Therefore, he's considered family too. Just tell him to be himself and you do the same, okay? It'll work out."_

* * *

The dinner had gone on to be a success like Sintary had thought it would. Kiba had still been a bit weary of Itachi, but she had learned out from Kokuro later on that Itachi had warned Kiba what would happen if he broke Kokuro's heart. It had been something along the lines of Itachi stuffing Kiba into the deepest corners of his mind and being tormented for the rest of eternity.

The message had been received loud and clear. Kiba had treated Kokuro everyday like a king thus far.

Sintary shook her head gently. She shouldn't be so nostalgic. She had just seen Kokuro a couple weeks ago when he, Kakashi, Naruto and Sai had come to take Sasuke back home from the Sand Village.

Apparently, a lot had happened on Kokuro's end. He had recounted some major events – in much detail she must add. He seemed to be more confident, more self-assured than he had been when she left him a year ago. He was also very open about his relationship with Kiba.

One moment, he told her, had changed it all for the couple:

* * *

A few months had passed since Itachi's and Sasuke's trial. Kokuro had nearly collapsed under the stress of his own part in his companion's release. Those words, " _Itachi Uchiha you are a free man_ ," still rattled through his mind wildly. He could hardly believe what he was hearing. It almost didn't seem real at the time that he was hearing it. Then, Sasuke was pardoned, and Kokuro felt as if the world had faded off into some other place his worries were abated, and now his best friend and _'Adoptive'_ little brother were free men.

Kokuro had had to wait nearly a year to see his family again.

Those couple days he had with them in Suna were ones of joy and then ending in sorrow.

He had time to sit down with Sintary and the new addition to family and tell her everything that had happened after he had gotten home from a mission:

* * *

 _Kokuro flitted through the trees, heading towards his destination. Then he was falling, well he was tackled mid-flight; his grip at ease and his smile large as his hazel eyes looked into pools of dark brown._

 _Kokuro landed with his assailant and then briskly swung his arms around his neck. "Kiba you reckless ass." Kokuro's lips claimed his lovers and the pair settled against a tree. "I told you jumping out, and tackling me was bad idea."_

 _"I know, I know," droned the burnet, "but I missed you and I caught your scent."_

 _"I missed you too," whispered Kokuro as he kissed Kiba again, deeper._

 _Crackling leaves were all the warning that the pair received before both of them were tackled by a wall of fur. A wet tongue streaking its way across their faces as the pair laughed and groaned. Two-hundred fifty pounds of Inuzuka ninja hound pinned them to the ground barking happily and licking all exposed facial features._

 _"Gah down boy, down," laughed Kiba trying to assert a commanding tone in his voice and failing._

 _Kokuro laughed and suffered another barrage of licks, "Yes boy, Yes, I missed you too Akamaru."_

 _The two-shinobi laughed and played with the ninja hound, settling into the autumn evening. The air crisp and cold. Auburn and lavender lazily swirled in the sky as the two reclined into one another at the base of a large oak._

 _Kiba wrapped his arms around Kokuro's waist and gently hummed into the back of his neck. The white-haired man gently leaned back his left-hand resting on his lover's, his right effervescently caressing Kiba's wild brown locks. The two sat for a moment taking in the light, finally enjoying a moment of peace and serenity. Kiba sat gently rocking them both, his breath slow and in time with Kokuro's, until his voice finally broke the silence._

 _"When did you know?"_

 _"When did I know what Kiba?"_

 _"When did you know that you had feelings for me, that you wanted to date me?"_

 _Kokuro thought for a moment then a memory hit him, clear as day, "It was all those years ago at your graduation. You were handsome and headstrong, even more so now." The pair laughed slightly. "But you just were confident, eyes bright with youth and a compassion."_

 _"Now you're just being a big flirt," teased Kiba as he playfully squeezed Kokuro's chest._

 _"No I am serious."_

 _Kiba smiled and took Kokuro's jaw lightly in one hand. Lifting it slightly they kissed, shutting out the world and all other distractions, they kissed. Their tongues danced, and their warmth bloomed in the setting autumn sun._

 _Kiba broke away, "Hey let's go back to my place, it's kinda getting chilly."_

 _Kokuro nodded and took Kiba's hand as they walked back to the village together, Akamaru happily at their side. Walking through the streets, the pair noticed that there were people about. Kiba went to pull his hand away, but Kokuro held fast. "No more hiding, I love you, Kiba Inuzuka I love you." In the middle of the street in front of everyone walking by the pair kissed._

 _Kiba was, at first, taken aback, but then he deepened the kiss caring not for anyone but Kokuro. People in the crowd began to whisper, but neither shinobi cared. The two-broke apart and Kiba looked at Kokuro who was as red faced as he was. Leaning in he whispered, "My place…now."_

 _The pair locked hands and were gone in a flash landing on Kiba's window sill. The dark-haired shinobi pushed open the lock and sent them both tumbling on to his bed with a light thud. Kiba and Kokuro laughed lightly as Kiba sat, straddling Kokuro on the bed._

 _"So, sleepover?"_

 _Such and innocent question, but no innocent qualities were left in its display, none of which were lost to Kokuro. The white-haired shinobi replied with a smirk, "should we check with your mother before—"_

 _"Don't you dare," hissed Kiba, the not-so subtle hint of longing in his eye._

 _Persuasive fingers trailed a path cross the waistband of Kokuro's pants, edging their way forward until they rested on the bones of his sharp pelvis. "I want to finally be with you," Kiba blushed with a surreptitious smirk, his eyes nervous, yet yearning._

 _"…Oh yeah?"_

 _Kiba nodded._

 _Kokuro feigned indifference, but then pulled Kiba close by his belt loops. The pair kissed and Kiba's hands mussed with Ko's hair, but Kokuro's hands slid down into the back pockets of Kiba's pants. Gently, but with light pressure, urging the brunet against him._

 _My boyfriend has a hard on._

 _"Yeah," rasped Kokuro, his grip pulling Kiba close to him, "I am ready for a sleepover."_

 _Kiba kissed at him all eager hands and hungry mouth, tasting every inch of his lover's neck, eliciting deep moans with the grazing of edged canine teeth. Kokuro's scarf was the first thing to go, followed quickly by Kiba's leather jacket. Both landing with muted thuds on the wooden floor. Kiba restlessly pulled up Kokuro's shirt and froze. His sex addled brain trying to focus. The sight of his boyfriend's frame turning him on so much, he could barely think straight._

 _Kokuro ran his hands up the younger man's chest under his mesh protective T-shirt. Gently raking his nails over Kiba's abs, eliciting an intoxicating groan. Taking Kiba's hand Kokuro put it between them and ran it slowly over strained denim. Both men closed their eyes in a small exhale. Kiba's teeth bit into his lip as he gently rubbed the strained area. Kokuro hissed and pulled the mesh shirt off the younger man, leaving them both shirtless._

 _There were things life as a shinobi trained you for, being ready to sacrifice your life, martial combat, how to handle pain, but your boyfriend pressing your hand to his boner was definitely not on that list thought Kiba as he ground himself into the hand generously._

 _The pair kissed and Kiba, with fumbling hands, tried to work open his fly. Teeth clicking and desperate hands roamed._

 _Then they froze._

 _They had both heard the sound. The sound of someone awake in the house hold. Possibly more than one person._

 _"Kiba…I—"_

 _"Shh, Okay, I've got this." Kiba said nodding to himself. "Just don't go anywhere."_

 _The young Inuzuka quickly stepped up and moved towards his desk. Pulling out a record he set it lightly on the turntable, and placed the needle. The smooth crackle of static gave way to flowing sounds of suave, and sultry music. Kiba smirked to himself, always priding himself on his extensive old vinyl collection._

 _Kokuro sat back on the bed, the place of their first date and many share kisses. For all those years. This room witness to them both as they grew from gangly awkward limbs into young men, finally happy in their own skin—and maybe even mentally, too._

 _Kiba shifted and placed a chair under the locked door handle just for an added extra precaution. Kokuro wanted to speak, but when Kiba turned back to him with a sheepish grin, he gave him a warm and inviting smile. Music played indistinctly though the speakers, loud enough to afford them privacy and seclusion, but hopefully not enough to wake the neighbors._

 _"It'll do," said Kiba anxiously glancing at the chair wedged under his door, "It is going to have to do."_

 _The words gave way streams of unhurried kissed; the brunet slowly lowering Kokuro down against the mattress. Breathless, Kokuro's legs hung off he bed; shoes discarded, his bare feet skimmed the carpet as Kiba joined him, pressing on the man beneath him. Passions were escalating, the noise of the house long forgotten, a simmer of worry on the fire of moment. Hunger was prevalent in the actions of both men; the restless way their bodies moved, stocking the fires in the pits of their stomachs. Wrapped in each other's affections moments passed slowly, their bodies a mess of shifting limbs as warm mouths and wandering hands claimed their prizes._

 _Up until now, their affection were, well not abated, not timid, but cautious, but time had shaped them and wore away the fear._

 _Kiba ground his hips lightly onto Kokuro pulling a deep, almost silent growl from the silver-haired man. His hands resting gently on the older man's stomach. Kokuro reached out to touch him, but his hands were playfully swatted away. Deft and nervous fingers made short work of the button fastening Kokuro's trousers before they froze, resting timidly just shy of his fly._

 _A nervous smile. An upward glance. A raised brow. Even now there was caution, asking instead of taking what, deep and down burningly needn't be halted anymore._

 _"Yeah…" Kokuro whispered nodding slightly, gently stroking Kiba's side. This was definitely totally okay._

 _Shifting slightly, raised hips aided impatient hands as they tugged and pulled away at, unwanted denim. With some shuffling, shifting and a few stolen kisses, Kokuro was sitting on the edge of the bed with his jeans pooled around his ankles. Tight mesh boxers doing little to disguised his aching cock. Kiba softly laughed and hooked his thumbs under the waistband._

 _"Now...?" it was a question and a statement all in one from Kiba's lips._

 _Kokuro nodded and soon more material was bunched around his feet. Cool air bit into hot exposed skin and he moaned deeply. Kiba gave him a lascivious look before wetting his palm with his tongue. A moment later, Kokuro closed his eyes and tilted back towards the ceiling, biting back curses as Kiba stroked him slowly._

 _The younger male smirked at this and then steadied himself on Kokuro's thighs. He opened his mouth and took the elder without hesitation. Kokuro swore and exhaled sharply, collapsing back into the bed._

 _Kiba liked seeing his lover like this, rather than his normal tense demeanor, he was unhinged and all emotion splayed before him. Every flick of the tongue, every twist of a lip evoked a delicious response from the man he loved._

 _Kokuro looked down at him leaning slightly to see Kiba's face. He was kneeling between his legs, eyes half-lidded in quiet concentration. The silverite's brow creased as he exhaled through pursed lips. The creases of the wood pressing small patterns into his lover's knees._

 _"Nn…Y-you look s-so hot right n-now," Kokuro murmured, trailing fingers though short brown hair._

 _The compliment did not go unnoticed. Kiba hummed in acknowledgement and then agonizingly slowly, he took Kokuro deeper into his mouth, where the tip of his nose brushed against a small patch of hair at the base of Kokuro's cock._

 _Kokuro cursed and collapsed back into the bed._

 _Where the fuck did he learn to do this. Fucking Kami. Holy shit._

 _A flash of dark and hungry eyes caught the soft exclamation of pleasure before closing again. If Kiba could have smirked, he would have. He worked Kokuro with his mouth and his hands, eliciting all manner of stifled desperate moans and cries. Right now, this was all about Kokuro, and that is just what he wanted. He wanted to give him something after all the chaos, give him something after all the madness. Okay, maybe this was for himself as well, he definitely couldn't say he wasn't getting off on it. Far from it. He took a moment to ease his movements, make them slow and deliberate, savoring in every whine, moan, or chocked back cry Kokuro made. Kiba felt himself strain against his own denim and ached at every outburst._

 _"K-Kiba…" the cry was muted and soft but the tightening of Kokuro's grip made it clear._

 _Kiba release the silverite with what should be considered illegally lewd pop. His smile loving, hungry, and nervous all in one glance. He stood and quickly stole a kiss before tearing off his own pants and underwear in a desperate fashion._

 _Kiba stood before Kokuro, his olive tanned skin flushed and red. A nervous smile played on his lips as he was looked upon._

 _Kokuro took in every inch of him._

 _The way that his frame was lithe yet had muscular definition, the small scars from more dangerous endeavors. His face nervous, yet burning with desire and a newfound confidence, his eyes wide under his lover's scrutiny. Shifting his gaze lower Kokuro could see his shaped chest and abs; legs and thighs all taught muscle. Just the perfect amount of dark hair drifting from his navel to his, very, erect cock. Kiba's cock stood tall against his frame curving slightly, and flushed at the tip._

 _"Kiba," rasped Kokuro, pulling his lover to his attention, "You are so fucking hot."_

 _Kiba's mind raced at the compliment, "He wanted him, Kokuro wanted him. It was that simple."_

 _The brunet walked up to the side of the bed and then straddled Kokuro's knees as he claimed his lips. Kiba's hand found them both and gripped them gently as he stroked them; Kokuro moaning into his mouth, and Kiba finding that he was doing the same. The pair shifted and Kiba found himself under Kokuro, his legs spreading as he thrust upwards, trying to coax any little desired friction._

 _For a moment, he had second thoughts, inexperience getting the better of him. His eyes met Kokuro's and found them soft and kind. In hindsight, he probably should have breached the topic, but the time for that had passed. This was his best friend, his boyfriend, if anyone could understand it would be him._

 _"I thought…" Kiba mewled, trailing off breathlessly, "…We don't have to. Just…if you…if you want to?"_

 _Kokuro shifted slightly, and then kissed Kiba lightly on the forehead, "Do you want to?"_

 _Kiba nodded and then kissed and Kokuro's collar, sucking on it leaving a deep purple bruise against the pale skin. Kokuro moaned and ground himself into the space between Kiba's legs, eliciting a sharp gasp. Kokuro returned his focus to Kiba's face, fingers trailing lucidly along his collar and shoulders._

 _"…How…how do you wanna…?"_

 _Kiba's mined raced, and visibly his pulse quickened. In his mind, many times, he'd thought about the numerous, no countless possibilities and variations that this could play out. Then it hit him, simplicity like light. Kiba knew what he wanted._

 _"…I want…to see your face," Kiba breathed._

 _"Alright, um…do you have anything…I don't want it to hurt."_

 _Kiba nodded wordlessly and gestured to a drawer on his nightstand. Kokuro leaned forward and opened the drawer. Inside, there was a small half used bottle of oil. Kokuro chuckled quietly to himself. Kiba, I can see you have been busy. Sorry to have not noticed this. Kokuro returned to Kiba, settling in the welcome space between his legs. A plastic cap clicked open, then fell away. Landing somewhere without the slightest sound. Careful fingers cool and slick, prompted a sharp gasp from the brunet as his back arched instinctually._

 _"Kami…" Kiba rasped, his voice cracking under the new sensation, "that shit is cold."_

 _Kokuro smirked and looked down at his lover. Man, he looked pretty like this. How had I not known before. His face flushed, yet it still held his confidence. His skin splotchy with a rouge of arousal, his breath shallow, and hitching with each new tantalizing sensation. His hair tousled and askew, lips lightly parted, and eyes heavy lidded. He was perfect._

 _…And all mine._

 _Kokuro nestled in the space between Kiba's legs, anticipation burning through them both. He steadied himself, and gathered up the brunet's legs, lifting and spreading them ever slightly. Their weight warm and solid against his shoulders. The pair locked eyes._

 _"Say it."_

 _Two simple words, but a powerful question and command all in one._

 _Kiba swallowed, "I want you."_

 _Weigh shifted and Kiba gasped it hurt, but not in a bad way. Kokuro slowly, painfully slowly pushing in, the slow burn of being stretched swelled. Kiba cried out and then bit his own lip to mute himself. His voice sharp and dappled with unabated pleasure._

 _The set playlist of songs on the record stood little to no chance of masking the groans that came from the first movements of Kokuro's hips. Buried deep Kokuro began to shift faster, pushing deeper until finally the burnet had bottomed out. Kiba's mouth hung open in gasps of pleasure, his breath short and ragged. His lips found Kokuro's of their own accord and his eyes closed._

 _Thick strong thighs gripped Kokuro's sides, and Kiba's heels dug into Kokuro's ass egging him to move faster. Kokuro responded in turn by snapping his hip; slamming them faster and harder against the younger man. Kiba's normal eyes shifted, from his normal smirk and confidence to something raw and unfiltered. Possessive hands pulled Kiba close enough to have his aching cock grind against Kokuro's stomach._

 _Carnal moans escaped Kiba as he arched into the friction, pressing against Ko's cock. Kokuro shifted his hips and thrusted, Kiba's eyes widened as Kokuro hit a spark inside him._

 _"Kami fuck…oh fuck, yes, there, Kami fucking yes," howled Kiba._

 _That was loud. Definitely too loud, but that didn't stop Kokuro from doing it over and over again. Kokuro silently hoped that their neighbors wouldn't mind if they could hear through the walls. Kokuro leaned into Kiba's neck as the younger man bit his sharp nails into his back._

 _Kiba dragged his hands down Kokuro's back, leaving long red-scratched veins cross-hatching his pale skin. Kokuro bit into Kiba's neck, and the young man choked back a scream of pure desire._

 _"Nnh…Shhh…" Kokuro hissed feebly against Kiba's neck. The protest was unconvincing and weak, and thus swiftly ignored._

 _Kokuro found his own mouth making soundless shapes, and animalistic grunts against Kiba's neck. Gritting and harsh as he pushed more forcefully into tight virginal heat._

 _Kokuro thought perhaps it was a bit unfair for him to shush and fuck Kiba, sending out mixed signals for sure. Sure, it wasn't helping their predicament, but neither man was going to stop any time soon._

 _Kiba was being way too loud, they both were. But, then neither of them gave a damn._

 _Kiba's breath was hot and ragged against Kokuro's palm as he tried to quiet him, but sound still managed to escape from them both, primal and wanderlust. For master of the art of stealth, both of them sucked at it in this moment. Kokuro upped his pace and Kiba mumbled incoherent curses and slurs of desire. Kiba was lost, he could barely string a sentence together._

 _Their voices peaked at the new height, and the bed creaked and groaned in protest._

 _"Hohfuck…fuh…shit," Kiba panted._

 _Kokuro needed to slow…slow down…or…_

 _A firm hand found Kiba's agonizing cock, it's head swollen and spilling rivulets of pre-cum. Kokuro stroked him slowly, then building to his own frantic rhythm. The pair gave in, letting themselves be taken by desire and their cries unadulterated._

 _Too loud. Fuck, this was all…this was… shit…way too…_

 _Kokuro moved to shush Kiba again, but then blatantly realized that the burnet's face was buried in the crook of his arm. He was the one that was making those carnal gasps. It was in that moment that he came to the liberating decision that he officially didn't give a flying fuck anymore._

 _Arms buckling, they did little to act as support, as Ko leaned his weight into Kiba. The touch, the breath, the weight, the thrusting, it proved too much and Kiba felt as the fire pooled deep in his stomach. It spread though him like white light, and then he screamed. Warm jets of cum spilled out over his and Kokuro's chest splattering their lithe frames, as his climax ripped through him, darkening his vision._

 _My boyf…my boyfriend…is…is cu—_

 _There was nothing Kokuro could do to convince himself to hold out any longer, not with Kiba digging his nails into his back, shouting his name, his body tightening around him as he shot rope after rope of hot cum. Kokuro managed a few more desperate thrusts before he succumbed to his own bliss, ignorant of his own ragged moan as he felt white hot pleasure course through him like fire._

 _Silence._

 _Static._

 _The distant sound of record buzz disquiet against the fog of labored breath and fast pulses. The pair took in the moment. Feeling the rise and fall of one another's chests, dusting the other in a cluster of airy kisses._

 _Kokuro shifted to his side, pulling the comforter over them both as he spooned against the panting Inuzuka._

 _"You okay?" asked the silverite as he gently stroked Kiba's chest, and kissed his neck._

 _"I think we…we definitely ruined…" Kiba trailed off into indistinct mumbling, muffled by blanket and pillow._

 _"You sure you're okay?"_

 _"Yeah, m'just…mmm…" mumbled Kiba as he turned and snuggled against Kokuro's chest._

 _Kokuro smiled and hugged him close, "C'mere ya big softie."_

 _Kiba shifted and the pair cuddled in bliss in the soft glow of the light of a full moon. Neither of them wanting the moment to end._

 _"I love you Kiba," whispered Kokuro._

 _"I love you to Ko."_

 _Any thought about noise, or neighbors, or family, or anything beyond the confine of those four walls, beyond the comforter, were forgotten. A gently breeze blew in from the open window and soon the pair found themselves fading off into sleep, soft snoring sounding, content in the arms of the other, their weight reassuring the other, nothing else mattered._

* * *

Kokuro had also told her on the morning after where Tsume had woken the two of them up at four in the morning and worked them to the bone.

In just their boxers.

For every day after that until they finally admitted to her that they were in love.

Sintary had laughed at that because that definitely sounded like the "take no prisoners" Inuzuka woman.

But she had forced Kiba and Kokuro to be more confident in their relationship. She had built them up when she could have very easily torn them apart.

Sintary smiled more as she saw Itachi slowly open his onyx eyes.

"Hey you," he said quietly tiredly smirking at her.

"Hey." She whispered.

"How's she doing?"

"Who? Meisa? She's doing great actually." Sintary told him gently,

Itachi slowly got out of bed. He was gorgeous in the morning – or any time of day for that matter. The sun glistening down, highlighting all his best features. It was incredible what the light could do… what he could do.

Sintary's heart swelled in her chest.

He was the love of her life, and she was his.

Just as he was her fiancé and she was his.

He was the father to their two beautiful children, and she was their mother.

Itachi was on his way over to her when there was a knock at the door. He paused looking at her questioningly before heading over to it.

When he opened the door, he was met with someone from the near past.

His partner.

Kisame Hoshgaki.

"Hello, Itachi." The tall, shark man said looking down on his partner.

"What are you doing here, Kisame?" He asked.

"I've come to warn you all." The blue-skinned man said beating around the bush.

"What is going on?" Itachi asked trying to get answers.

"Oh not much."

"Dammit, Kisame. What is coming?" Itachi demanded as his Mangekyo Sharingan activated with his rage.

"Showing emotions now? Makes you even more scary I think," Kisame said trying to lighten the mood.

"Tell me what is coming. _Now_."

Beady little eyes dared to meet the feared Sharingan.

"It's not a what, Itachi, it's a who."

The raven haired shinobi tried to pick apart the puzzle his partner was putting forth.

"It's Pein, Itachi," Kisame told him after a few agonizing second. "He's going after Konoha, and coming for you."

* * *

 **Thank you to KnightsRoses, Sweet Petit, arigarciar, Ijustdon'tcare132, KyuubiNoPuma, pika-78, Rose 23527, ILurveManyAnimeBoys, xxRyuu-himexx, nathy13, HonestxxEyes, NinjaChipmunk, PityThoseWhoLiveWithoutLove-95, animefangirl0219, creven16, randomindividual467, darkxion, OrangeBeanGamer, terriblecupcakes732, Integral16, MickyLove, Elizabethcica, KHB123, FailingErin, MaidMaliya, Johana-98, ElephantLover220, Bananarock509, nacheell, LadyLunaTwilight, slowbro0609, CommanderCats, juury, Katelynn Snow Fox, sierra halle, Crazedstill99, Ne Ne Papa Ne Ne Mama, scarlet-angle-13, kyoko minion, To'M'L Kuran, 123kittycat1000, PunkRock DancerChick, Luna-Zeta, licialowoke1, jamal douglas, HulkIsHappy, teamstarlight, Littlevbigdreams, Rileyyheartt, rosaruna3713, AroraHybrid, misslindh, Good-Fellow, Aerishime, RamsFan7, MarieSeleneArroyo, Just-An-Average-Dude, LunarOdyssey, Devious Cherub, adamekevin23, Pein's Kid, MiniKitsuneChan, CHARA ATE MY SOUL,SociallyAwkwardHumanBeing and jmgarcia996 for following/favorite-ing the story!**

 **A special thanks to ILurveManyAnimeBoys, Rose23527, HonestxxEyes, bunnyguest, an unknown Guest, nacheel, FailingErin, Viktor2040, AnimeBunnyLover, craziedstill99, and AroraHybrid for their reviews and requests for updates!**

 **THANK YOU!**


	25. Chapter 25

****Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the quote below. I just own Sintary ^^ Also I do not own the other OC Kokuro. He's my friend's.**

 **Yay! New chapter! If any of you follow the blog, I'm really sorry. I had every intention of getting this out by Saturday, but there were some snags to the plan. I had originally planned for at least two mini battle scenes that Kokuro would write. Unfortunately, he got writers block and slammed with classes. So, I did what I could to ease the two scenes along. This chapter is on the smaller side, but it's at an acceptable length, and really, i needed to leave a cliffhanger. Enjoy the cute beginning before feeling pain ;).**

* * *

"The strength of a family, like the strength of an army, is in its loyalty to each other"

-Mario Puzo

* * *

Itachi's eyes faded back to their charcoal color as the news washed over him like a splash of cold water. His mind pieced together all the facts from his knowledge of Pein. The face of the organization was as mysterious as the night.

"Who's Pein, Itachi?" Sintary asked quietly from behind him.

His old partner looked over at his fiancé. "Ooh, so I see she wasn't just an old friend. Itachi, you dog." The shark man grinned.

Her blue eyes met his in a hard, non-amused gaze before softening as she looked at Itachi's back.

"Who is Pein?' She repeated.

Itachi took a minute longer to respond. "Pein is the supposed leader of the Akatsuki."

"What do you mean "supposed" leader?" Sintary questioned.

"He's not the real leader… he may have started the organization, but he was taking orders from someone else." Itachi told her quietly, not turning around.

"Do you know who?" Sintary asked.

"I have an idea," he responded. "We need to get to Konoha as quickly as possible."

The raven haired shinobi turned around and quickly started to help his fiancé pack. This also involved waking their sleeping son.

Kazuki rose from the bed, tired. He yawned and blinked a couple times. His body was sluggish, but his instincts were on point. He immediately sensed another chakra in the room other than his family's. The young boy's heavy eyes searched until he landed on the new person. The ocean blue orbs widened considerably.

"SHARK!" He squealed and jumped off the bed.

Kazuki quickly headed over to this blue-skinned man, having no fear despite the man being much taller and having an enormous amount of chakra.

Kisame blinked, surprised seeing this little child walk up to him. He took note that the boy looked strikingly similar to his partner.

"He yours, Itachi?"

"Yes."

"Up!" The young boy demanded tugging on Kisame's robes.

"Up?" The older man repeated dumbfounded.

"Pick me up – _please_!" Kazuki elaborated reaching his arms up high.

"Uhh, are you going to take him, 'tachi?" Kisame asked looking at the other man.

"You are skilled enough to pick up and hold a child," the Sharingan user replied not looking up.

The beady-eyed man looked over the woman in the room. "And you're not worried I'm going to hurt him?"

"Nope." Sintary told him folding some clothes up.

"And, uh, why not?"

"Because you and I both know what will happen if you hurt my baby." The mother warned with a matter of fact tone as she smiled sweetly at the man.

That didn't make Kisame feel much better as he looked down at the child. Kazuki was staring up at the taller man, still waiting to be picked up.

The missing nin sighed heavily and leaned down, scooping up the young boy.

Making he wasn't such a bad guy after all.

* * *

"Kisame said Pein had made it his personal assignment to capture the Nine-Tailed Fox," Itachi called as they raced through the desert. "The latest information from Zetsu states that Jiraiya had fought and lost, and that Pein would be moving in shortly. I'm hoping we can get there before he does."

Sintary nodded as they pushed forward. "Are you sure leaving the children with him was a good idea?" She questioned.

"We have a duty to protect and serve our village; we need to head to defend it." Itachi stated so loyally.

"What makes you think you can trust him?" Sintary asked stopping and offering him water.

The ex-Akatsuki member drank it quickly and wiped his mouth. "He came to warn us, and we had a mutual respect between the two of us. They're also in the Sand Village with Gaara watching over them closely. And as a failsafe, I placed a Genjutsu on our children. If anyone tries to harm them, the attacker will be thrown into an unforgiveable world, and the children will be transported to the safe house."

The raven haired kunoichi nodded softly. "You're always so prepared," she commented happily.

Itachi nodded at that. He was in full-out shinobi mode; his emotions pulled back under their restraints again. "Come on, we can probably get there in two days if we hurry."

"Aye-aye captain," Sintary said.

That earned a small, nostalgic smirk from the previous ANBU squad leader before they continued on.

* * *

The duo landed just outside of Konoha and looked around at the sight. The men stationed outside for border control had all been murdered.

"He's already here." Itachi stated, scanning the area with his Sharingan.

"Dammit. We need to get to the Hokage, fast." Sintary told him.

The Uchiha couldn't agree more. "Do you remember the old ANBU Black Op transportation jutsu?"

"Couldn't forget it." She told him nodding. "Meet you up there."

The two shinobi performed the appropriate hand signs before disappearing together in a puff of leaves and feathers.

The pair landed in the Hokage's office seconds later; it had certainly been a surprise to the woman in charge.

"Itachi, Sintary, what are you two doing back here?" Tsunade demanded looking at them.

"We were alerted that Pein was making his move against Konoha and raced here as quickly as possible," Sintary informed her.

"Who alerted you?" The blonde inquired. "Who else could have known about this plot against us!?"

"It was my partner from the Akatsuki, Kisame Hoshigaki." Itachi explained. "He said Pein had a vendetta against the Leaf village and myself. He had also made it his personal mission to capture Naruto Uzumaki."

Tsunade tsked and gritted her teeth before her topaz eyes set on the Uchiha before her. "Do you have any intel on Pein?"

Itachi nodded. "Yes."

"Then, go. You are to join Ibiki and Inochi in the interrogation room. Hurry!" The Hokage commanded sending them off.

The two Leaf shinobi nodded in response and quickly headed out the door. No sooner were they outside were they met with two familiar faces.

Kokuro and Sasuke.

"What are you two here?" Kokuro asked blinking surprised.

"To protect our comrades and village." Sintary responded.

"What about the kids?" The worried uncle questioned.

"They're safe in the Sand Village," Itachi told him.

"We need to get a move on. Pein's already launching attacks on the village. We need to take him down," Sasuke stated unfazed by seeing them there.

They all nodded. "We're heading towards Intel to help devise a plan against them. Let's hurry." Itachi told them.

The group quickly responded and headed that way.

"You said them, Itachi?" Kokuro asked his teammate. "Border control only detected one."

The older Uchiha nodded. "There are rumored to be six in total."

"That makes sense," Sasuke commented. "There's no way one man could do so much damage so fast."

"Hey guys," Kokuro called with his Byakugan activated, "in coming!"

The group came screeching to a halt as they came across Kakashi taking on one of the Pein's. This Pein had orange, spikey hair like Naruto had.

"It seems we have company." He commented as his purple, rippled eyes glanced at the group that just arrived.

Kakashi kept his eyes on Pein as he directed his words backwards. "Not that I'm not grateful for you guys showing up, but what are you doing here?"

"We were on our way to Intel," Itachi informed him gazing at the leader of the Akatsuki.

"So, I see you're alive and well, Itachi." Pein said looking at the Uchiha. "Tell me, have you told all of our secrets? Or haven't you had the need? You seemed to have missed one village on your little journey."

"I was under strict orders of the _Five_ Kage. The Village Hidden in the Rain was not made a priority." Itachi stated coldly.

Pein tilted his head ever so slightly. "No matter, then. I will take this opportunity to teach you what I could not at your leader: pain."

Pein didn't get the first move. Instantly, Sasuke, Itachi, and Kokuro disappeared and reappeared in front of the orange haired shinobi with their weapons in hand.

"Push."

All three were blown back, not by a wind force, but something else entirely. Itachi had knowledge on the different paths of Pein, he had expected one of them to have this unique ability.

"Gotcha." Came a female voice as Pein's feet were suddenly grabbed. "Ninja Art: Internal Lightning Convulsion."

During the initial assault, Sintary would use an earth jutsu to hid herself from any detection. She would then proceed to grab hold of the enemy's feet to trap them and then unleash her jutsu. It disturbed the body's electrical flow resulting in paralysis, unconscious and or death. Pein convulsed before falling down.

"Pull." They heard.

Sintary lurched off to the side as they looked to see Pein, alive and well. A quick glance to the old one showed it was merely a clone. This one held a black rod aimed directly at Sintary She couldn't resist his magnetic pull either. She gasped and gripped it as it impaled her. She smirked coyly though before the body blew up.

Pein jumped back in time and looked at them as the smoke slowly cleared.

"A shadow clone that exploded. It seems you really think things out, Itachi." He said knowing the brains of the operation lied with the Uchiha genius.

"We can't take him on forever. We need to get to Intel," Sintary reminded them quietly.

"But we can't just leave Kakashi here alone without back up," Kokuro insisted.

As if answering their plea, two large fists came crashing down on Pein as reinforcements from the Akamichi clan arrived.

"Itachi," Sasuke called watching as Pein appeared unaffected from the assault. "You, Sintary, and Kokuro need to head to Intel. We need the knowledge of our enemy to spread quickly; you need to end the mystery of Pein."

"What are you going to do?" The elder brother questioned.

"I'm going to stay here and help Kakashi take down this Pein." The younger replied as his face lit up bright blue and the screeching of birds sounded in the air. "Go, Itachi!"

Itachi looked at his younger brother a minute longer before nodding. "Sintary! Kokuro! Move out!"

The trio immediately retreated and headed back to their path, leaving Kakashi and Sasuke with reinforcements against Pein. As they headed through the village, they could already see the havoc the six members of Pein had already done.

None of them had seen this much dismantle and destruction since they were children.

None of them had wished to see it again in their life time.

"Down here," Itachi directed as they headed inside the building. "Ibiki! Inochi!" He called once they made it downstairs.

"Itachi Uchiha." Ibiki stated looking over the group. "What are you guys doing down here?"

"Orders from the Hokage." Sintary told him. "Itachi has information that will help."

"Well, spill it already. What do you know about Pein?" Inochi asked looking over at them.

"His powers come from his ocular ability: The Rinnegan." Itachi started looking at them.

"The Rinnegan? Like the Six Paths' had?" Ino asked having the courage to ask.

The Uchiha nodded. "It is said that the direct descendants of Asura and Indra can activate and utilize the Rinnegan. However, those from Senju background and use it if transplanted; and because the Sage of the Six Paths' was a member of the Otsutsuki clan, any member has the potential to activate it as well." He said glancing at his white-haired comrade.

Kokuro blinked looking at his friend. "That's… that's my third ocular ability?" He asked.

Itachi nodded very slightly. "The Otsutsuki have the capacity to unlock all three of the revered Doujutsu."

"But how does this relate to Pein? Is he a descendent of those two or what?" Inochi directed the conversation back.

"That information is unknown." Itachi told him.

"Then what information is known?" Ibiki asked drily.

"The Sage of the Six Paths got his name from mastering all of the six paths given to him by the Rinnegan. The paths are merely a group of ninjutsu ability."

"So each path corresponds with one of the six Pein's." Sintary concluded looking at her fiancé.

Itachi nodded. "There is the Deva Path which has control over the magnetic forces, using himself as the center of attraction. The Asura Path which has the ability to mechanize one's body. The Animal Path which is able to summon numerous of powerful summonings. The Naraka Path has control over a type of interrogation jutsu called the King of Hell. And finally, the Human Path which can extract the souls of those it comes in contact with. In addition to these, those who possess the Rinnegan can activate all Eight Gates, and can see chakra as well as its flow. They have a connection to each of the other paths' visions to see attacks from coming. They can also very easily master any type of jutsu as well as control all five nature transformation."

"So… how do we stop these guys…?" Ino asked timidly.

"Guys!" Shizune, the Hokage's apprentice, called coming into the room. "I think I've figured something out." She said holding a black rod.

"It's a chakra receiver." Itachi stated looking it over.

Shizune blinked, taken aback. "Yes, how did you know that?"

"It's another one of the abilities users of the Rinnegan." The Sharingan user stated. "It's receiving chakra right this minute…"

She nodded, affirming the assumption. "That's right. I believe this is how Pein is able to coordinate all their movements."

"It seems similar to the Yamanaka clan's jutsu." Inochi stated.

The building shook one, jarring all its occupants to look around. The ANBU Black Op urged them to continue discussing as the team outside took care of the battles. Itachi was about to reveal more, when the building shook again, revealing the Animal Path with two unstable summonings.

"Found you." She stated.

The female Pein launched forward on her rhino summoning. The group quickly moved out of the way as the rest of the building collapsed.

"You guys need to figure out how to defeat Pein," Ibiki told Inochi. "Go, the ANBU Black Ops and I will handle things here. Take everyone else, and get out of here."

The older blonde haired man nodded. "Be careful." He said. "The rest of you, head out with me immediately!" He shouted as they took off.

The rapidly took off to another location in which they were slightly concluded from the battle.

"Seeing the chakra receivers reminds me of one more key factor about the Rinnegan." Itachi told the group. "There is a seventh path; the Outer Path. It is the most powerful of the paths as the legend says the wielder can preside over life and death."

"Then Lord Jiraiya's message, 'The real one is not among them,' was trying to tell us that there's a seventh Pein," Shizune gasped.

Inochi blinked. "Then that explains the girl. When I was scanning through the memories of the shinobi Lord Jiraiya sent from the Village Hidden in the Rain, that girl was a corpse they were carrying."

"So whoever the real Pein is has embedded these chakra receivers into the corpse, and essentially, reanimated the bodies." Sintary concluded and shivered. "It's unnatural…"

"But if it's similar to the Body Possession jutsu then he must be close by in order to control them so skillfully." Ino asked

"He'd need to go somewhere… somewhere high." Kokuro whispered looking around with his Byakugan.

"The highest point. That's where he was in the Rain Village." Inochi recalled from the memories.

The building next to them exploded engulfing them in smoke. Once the smoke cleared, the group quickly realized that one of their own was missing.

"Don't move, or she dies." A man with long orange hair and several piercings stated.

"It's one of the Pein's." Inochi gritted clenching his fists.

"So that's where he is…" Pein said mostly to himself.

"That's my father's jutsu!" Ino exclaimed.

"Now you shall know pain," He stated as he started pulling a blue substance from Shizune.

"It's the Human Path; he's extracting her soul." Itachi told them as all they could do was watch.

Once her soul was completely extracted, Shizune's body fell to the ground and Ino rushed over. Sintary's fists gripped tightly and shook his rage. She suddenly appeared behind him with a lightning style jutsu only for him to disappear.

"He completely vanished." Kokuro told her looking all around. "It seems like they're all gone."

"Are they really retreating?" Inochi asked.

"No… something else is coming…" Itachi said quietly looking around for anything they could have missed.

"Up there!" Kokuro exclaimed, but they had to shield their eyes.

Miles in the air, the Deva Path unleashed his biggest attack to teach the world pain.

"Almighty push."

The buildings began to crumble from the center out. The one under Sintary started to quake and become unstable, but before anyone could move, they were surrounded in a bright, white light.

And then everything went black.

* * *

 **Thank you to KnightsRoses, Sweet Petit, arigarciar, Ijustdon'tcare132, KyuubiNoPuma, pika-78, Rose 23527, ILurveManyAnimeBoys, xxRyuu-himexx, nathy13, HonestxxEyes, NinjaChipmunk, PityThoseWhoLiveWithoutLove-95, animefangirl0219, creven16, randomindividual467, darkxion, OrangeBeanGamer, terriblecupcakes732, Integral16, MickyLove, Elizabethcica, KHB123, FailingErin, MaidMaliya, Johana-98, ElephantLover220, Bananarock509, nacheell, LadyLunaTwilight, slowbro0609, CommanderCats, juury, Katelynn Snow Fox, sierra halle, Crazedstill99, Ne Ne Papa Ne Ne Mama, scarlet-angle-13, kyoko minion, To'M'L Kuran, 123kittycat1000, PunkRock DancerChick, Luna-Zeta, licialowoke1, jamal douglas, HulkIsHappy, teamstarlight, Littlevbigdreams, Rileyyheartt, rosaruna3713, AroraHybrid, misslindh, Good-Fellow, Aerishime, RamsFan7, MarieSeleneArroyo, Just-An-Average-Dude, LunarOdyssey, Devious Cherub, adamekevin23, Pein's Kid, MiniKitsuneChan, CHARA ATE MY SOUL,SociallyAwkwardHumanBeing, jmgarcia996, PurplePineapples56, and Darkdaydreamer17 for following/favorite-ing the story!**

 **A special thanks to ILurveManyAnimeBoys, Rose23527, HonestxxEyes, bunnyguest, an unknown Guest, nacheel, FailingErin, Viktor2040, AnimeBunnyLover, craziedstill99, AroraHybrid, and Toreh for their reviews and requests for updates!**

 **THANK YOU!**


	26. Chapter 26

****Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the quote below. I just own Sintary ^^ Also I do not own the other OC Kokuro. He's my friend's.**

 **Great! I'm going to make it just in time! I know it's been about a month since you've last heard anything about Sintary, Kokuro, and Itachi, but fear not! I have provided you all with nourishment! Please enjoy the latest installment in the story! Ko's already previewed this story, and he defines it as a perfect chapter. I so hope you guys do too!**

 **I would also suggest having tissue's handy.**

* * *

 _"In this world, perfection is an illusion. Regardless of all those who utter the contrary, this is the reality. Obviously mediocre fools will forever lust for perfection and seek it out. However, what meaning is there in perfection? None. Not a bit. ...After perfection there exists nothing higher. Not even room for creation which means there is no room for wisdom or talent either. Understand? To scientists like ourselves, perfection is despair."_

 _\- Kurotsuchi Mayuri_

* * *

 _The fighting had ceased._

 _Konoha had defeated all the paths of Pein, and the Akatsuki had disbanded without their leader. The five great nations kept their alliances though; the peace had remained. With the shinobi missions scaling back in intensity, the people had time to enjoy life without the fear of dying the next day. The skies remained blue, the sun was always shining, the village prospered, and everyone was happy._

 _It was perfect._

 _After all the death and destruction that had plagued their lives for over two seconds, they were finally free. Kokuro had been the first to move on; he and Kiba had gotten married the minute the Akatsuki had disappeared, and the threats had been neutralized._

 _Now it was her turn._

 _"Sakura, Ino, are you almost done?" Sintary asked as the girls finished up her makeup._

 _"Yeah, yeah," Ino said as she pulled away._

 _"Okay, we're all done." Sakura told her. "But keep your eyes close. I want you to see the whole thing."_

 _The girls gently helped her up before guiding her to the full-length mirror. Sintary felt the anxiety build up in her again. She hadn't seen her dress yet; the girls had blind folded her while they put it on. Sintary had designed the dress with them, but the seamstress never allowed her to look at it. She just hoped it looked amazing and perfect._

 _And she was absolutely right when she opened her eyes._

 _Sintary was first drawn to her own eyes. Accented with a navy-blue eyeshadow whose intensity grew and faded into black as the night did. The coloring really made her icy blue eyes pop. She drew her eyes from themselves to see her complexion was smoothed and any imperfections were covered to make her face look softer. Her lips were the color of rich blood touching the air. Her neck, shoulders, and arms had not received the softening her face did. They bore scars; scars she earned from her years in service to her village._

 _Then she saw her dress._

 _The gown itself was a glowing white. The top half was styled after a sleeveless kimono; trimmed with a scarlet red. The trim matched the embroidery that detailed her swirling Sacuna crest on her bodice. Beneath that was an equally red sash around her waist that led to the fabric of her train. The silk material was layered started red, then navy blue, then red all the way down to the floor. A navy-blue color ended the train, and one there, was her fiancé's insignia; the Uchiha fan._

 _"Oh my god," Sintary gasped bringing a hand to her mouth. "Oh my god, it's beautiful."_

 _"Hey, hey!" Ino scolded. "Don't start tearing up! You'll ruin your makeup."_

 _The bride quickly blinked backed her tears of joy and nodded understandingly._

 _"It's just… so beautiful. I couldn't have ever imagined it to turn out this great." She told her two bridesmaids._

 _"We told you'd it be gorgeous." Sakura said._

 _"You're going to turn a lot of heads in there." Ino said. "And so we'll we."_

 _Sintary smiled at them softly. Their bridesmaids' dresses were navy blue with red sashes around their waists._

 _"We'll have to keep all this for Sakura's wedding." She teased looking at the pinkette._

 _They laughed at that. "No offense Sintary, but I'd prefer to have my own wedding dress and decorations," Sakura admitted._

 _"I know, I understand." Sintary assured her._

 _"You are not getting married before I do, forehead!" Ino proclaimed._

 _"Oh yeah? We'll see about that, Ino-pig!" Sakura challenged._

 _"Hey, you two! No fighting!" Came a male voice stepping in._

 _Sintary turned around to see the best man; their best friend and brother._

 _"Kokuro, you look lovely." She told him looking him over._

 _Her best friend was dressed in a tradition white kimono with red trim which complimented his snow-white hair, pale skin, and silvery purple eyes beautifully._

 _"You don't look too bad yourself." Kokuro said smiling as he looked her up and down. "Alright, final touches."_

 _"Final touches?" Sintary questioned. "What else could I possibly need?"_

 _"It's a new tradition I found in my travels. You need something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue – not really sure what the value is, but I found the perfect thing for it." Kokuro tried explaining to her._

 _"Okay, what do you have?" The bride inquired, curious at this 'new tradition.'_

 _"You already have something blue – in your gown, so I'm hoping this kinda covers the rest." He told her slowly pulling a necklace with a pendant out. "I made it from borrowed silver; so, it's new and borrowed, but the design's idea is a very old legend."_

 _"It's a tree," Sintary pointed out looking at it._

 _Kokuro nodded. "It's the God tree."_

 _She slowly nodded as he placed it around her neck. "I think I've heard of the God tree once before… I can't remember much about it…"_

 _"It has said to have fallen from the heavens and nourished the lands, and produce chakra fruits. They're very important to the world of the shinobi and has really brought us about." Kokuro told her._

 _Sintary nodded again and looked at herself in the mirror. The necklace… it seemed out of place around her neck – like it didn't belong._

 _"There, beautiful," he breathed looking at her in the mirror. "You ready?"_

 _"Yes," Sintary told him as he headed out._

 _She looked herself over once more in the mirror. She was stunning – no she was more than that. She was –_

 _—perfect._

 _Sintary headed down the open hallways of the Shinto temple. She looked outside and smiled seeing the beautiful scenery. The terrain was uneven, but it was full of greenery with colorful floral arrangements. It looked so healthy. A river trickled down the mossy rocks having departed from the waterfall on the other side of the temple. They couldn't have picked a better location._

 _It was perfect._

 _Kokuro stopped right before the large doors. Ino and Sakura were already there with her five-year-old daughter – who was also in a cute white and red dress – and her now ten-year-old son. They would be the flower girl and ring bearer for their parents wedding._

 _"Mommy, you look so pretty!" Meisa exclaimed jumping into her mother._

 _Sintary caught her and held her close. "As do you, my little girl," she said before setting her down. "And you look very handsome, Kazuki."_

 _Kazuki stepped forward, his hands in his pockets of the kimono – his looks like his father, but his mannerisms like his uncle. "You look awesome, mom." He said simply._

 _"Awe, come on, I know you know a lot more words than that." Sintary teased her son._

 _"I do; however, there is power in brevity," Kazuki stated wisely._

 _"That there is," Sintary agreed._

 _"You two good?" Kokuro asked. "Because we're going to be late if we don't start now."_

 _The mother and son nodded, not wanting to waste any more time._

 _Ino and Sakura took their places behind the little flower girl as Kazuki took his spot behind them. Kokuro and Sintary remained in the very back. The white-haired shinobi made a single hand sign and the wind suddenly picked up and blew open the doors._

 _The music suddenly changed to announce the bride as Meisa started forward, happily skipping towards her father down the aisle as she tossed a mixture of sakura flowers and rose petals all around. She stopped right before the stairs as Ino and Sakura came up behind her and gently ushered her off to the side where they would stand. Kazuki came behind them and offered the rings to the priest who accepted them and placed them off to the side._

 _Kokuro looked at Sintary outside of the doorway. He would be the one escorting her down the aisle and "giving her away" to his best friend._

 _"Nervous?" He asked._

 _Sintary went to say yes as she always got anxiety, but then she realized, there was none. "Um, no actually…" Sintary said surprised._

 _"Well, that's good, right?" Kokuro asked smiling. "You shouldn't be nervous anyway. Afterall, he loves you."_

 _Sintary slowly nodded. "And I him… alright, let's do this."_

 _Kokuro offered his arm to her, and she gladly accepted as they began to walk. They were greeted with a couple gasps which made Sintary a bit more. She had never felt so beautiful in her life, and she was glad people were noticing too._

 _The walk wasn't very far – Itachi and Sintary had wanted a small wedding since neither had big families, and it was mainly a friend's wedding. They invited people they had both known for a while, but the list had still been very short. Therefore, they got a cozy, little chapel that opened to the waterfall._

 _Ino and Sakura had helped Sintary decorate the small room. They had filled it with bouquets from Ino's shop; reds, blues, pinks, whites. They had Uchiha fans on the fabrics that decorated the pews that had integrate red bows to represent the Sacuna clan. The alter itself was filled with the same flowers, fabric, and bow just to tie it all together._

 _It had been everything Sintary had ever dreamed of._

 _It was perfect._

 _Soon Kokuro handed her off to her beloved fiancé – soon to be husband – Itachi._

 _Sintary smiled looking him over in his father's martial kimono. It was very traditional; a dark – almost black – blue with the Uchiha crest proudly on the back as well as on the obi that secured it together. While father and son didn't see eye to eye on everything, it had been very important for Itachi to be able to wear his father's robe with pride._

 _"You look beautiful." Itachi told her softly with a small smile._

 _"You look so handsome." Sintary replied smiling just as softly._

 _It was a joyous time for them. This day was one they had dreamed about since they became a couple over twelve years ago. So much had happened in that time that had almost ruined any hope of this dream becoming a reality._

 _Sintary's heart clenched with overwhelming happiness as the priest started the ceremony. She thought she would have felt her anxiety rise; a nervous, giddy feeling at the very least, but she didn't feel any of it. She had no worries about the future; no negative emotions what-so-ever._

 _And that's when it came crashing down on her._

 _"This isn't real…" Sintary whispered._

 _Itachi blinked looking at her. "What?"_

 _"This isn't real," Sintary repeatedly slowly looking at him. "None of this is real."_

 _"Of course, it is. I know it seems unreal, but this is really happening." Itachi assured her squeezing her hands._

 _"I don't have any anxieties over this, Itachi. This whole time, I've been without it." Sintary tried explaining._

 _"Well, isn't that a good thing? To be free of any negativity?" Itachi asked her._

 _"It is… but… it's unrealistic." Sintary told him._

 _"Love conquers all," Itachi pointed out._

 _"Don't get me wrong, because this is all amazing and perfect – but that's the problem. It's perfect. Absolutely perfect – and that's just not possible." Sintary insisted._

 _"You wanted things exactly like this; I made sure it was perfect for you," Itachi told her._

 _"I know, I know… but you also taught me that perfectionism is an illusion – that there is no such thing as perfect." Sintary closed her eyes._

 _"But you're perfect," Itachi told her._

 _Sintary slowly shook her head. "No, I'm not. And my Itachi accepts that I'm not perfect." She said quietly. "Whatever Genjutsu this is, please stop."_

 _The room was quiet for a moment before everything faded into black and red. Sintary immediately tensed up as her kunoichi reflexes kicked on. She knew this from training with the Uchiha clan; Tsukuyomi._

 _"No need to be on guard," came a female voice. "I only want to make your dreams come true."_

 _Sintary looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. "Who are you?!"_

 _An ageless woman appeared before Sintary. Her hair was white like Kokuro's, and very long. Two protruding brown horns stood proudly on her head. Her eyes were pure white like a Hyuga clan member. Her skin was as pale and white as Orochimaru's. She then wore a large, white robe with purple and yellow trim along the neck line, wrists, and bottom. There were also black tomoe that bisected her middle until half way and lined her sleeves._

 _"My name, is Kaguya." She told her._

 _"What do you want?" Sintary asked._

 _"To make this," the mysterious being gestured around, "a reality."_

* * *

The ground underneath them shook violently as Pein's attacked leveled his village. They were all caught off guard by it. Sintary had been standing on the building after one of the paths killed Shizune and disappeared. It had started to crumble right under her feet.

She could have handled the fall.

He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw what happened.

He wished with all his heart that he hadn't seen it.

He wished the suffering would stop.

When would there be peace again?

When would the world leave them alone?

His heart, so full of pain and agony, couldn't bear it anymore. Something inside him snapped deep down awakening something. It had just pushed him further over the line he had long since crossed.

"SINTARY!" He screamed before he was engulfed.

When Kokuro finally emerged, he immediately noticed he was detaching from Katsuyu, their Hokage's summoning of choice.

"Sintary," he said looking at her. "Where is Sintary?"

"What happened to Sintary?" Itachi asked coming over.

Some rocks jiggled loose as another Katsuyu crawled out of the rubble. Itachi and Kokuro hastily hurried over in hope of what had happened to their beloved teammate.

"Something must have hit her and crushed her chest before I could get to you all in time, I am so sorry." The slug told them as a body was detached from her.

Itachi was right there to catch her when she fell from Katsuyu. She was already limp and cold in his arms.

"No…" He whispered.

He gently rubbed her paling cheek with his thumb as he felt something roll down his own cheek and onto her dead body.

He was crying.

She was the one dead.

But he felt he had been the one who had been crushed.

Itachi gripped her body tightly. They had been so _fucking_ close. Their love had survived through years of separation and tragedy. They had saved each other from themselves; from the darkness of their lives. He had just proposed on the journey with their kids.

His heart stopped.

Their kids.

Itachi felt like he couldn't breathe.

They had a little one who would grow up without her mother – and Kazuki… Kazuki had only known Sintary for years. They had spent most of his early childhood in a cramped little room. He had depended her on everything. He had only met his father a year ago. Now, how was he supposed to tell his son that his mother had died in battle? A battle she shouldn't have gone into in the first place.

Itachi suddenly got extremely angry.

She should have stayed with the children back in Suna. She would have been safe there. Kisame could have come with him, and they could have taken on Pein. Pein had been coming after him; not her. She hadn't thought it through when she decided to follow him into battle.

And now he lost her.

But as Itachi sat there with her corpse in his arms, he came to realize something: no amount of anger or crying would bring her back to him.

Sintary was dead.

And he just had to accept that cold fact.

While Itachi slowly compartmentalized the loss of the love of his life, their best friend was also having a very difficult time with the reality.

Sintary had been Kokuro's very first friend in Konoha. She had been a ray of sunshine in his lonely childhood. Through her, he had met Itachi. The three of them had been together since they were a tender age of six. Their lives had been plagued with war, never ending battles – physical, emotional, mental – separation, torment, just darkness and evil overall. Throughout it all, Sintary had always kept them realistically optimistic. Her happiness stemmed from her love of Itachi and himself – and it spread to them.

Kokuro had just been so drawn to her; so drawn to be as secure as her.

Even though Sintary had lost her parents at a young age, she continued facing tragedies head on. She initially turned her back on the shinobi world, but Itachi – and eventually Kokuro – helped her overcome that. Afterwards, she never shied from the battles or from the emotional tolls she endured. She had been so strong; for all of them – for him.

Kokuro remembered when Kai died. He had kept it all inside because no one knew their secret. Then, Sintary figured it out. She was the first to know his little secret – and she didn't reject him. She was truly there for him while he mourned for his first love.

Then, the Uchiha clan was annihilated. She couldn't accept her love would do something like that; she had felt so secure in her love for Itachi that she went through sensitive information and risked being killed to find the truth.

Sintary also stayed by Kokuro's side despite him pushing her away due to Danzo's ministrations. She had been the one who attended to him when he was bleeding and broken after those torture sessions.

Sintary had kept her head high when she found out she was pregnant with the village's number one enemy. She had been teased and taunted by everyone she met, and despite his absence, she had remained so strong.

She had been the one to introduce him to Kiba; his soulmate. He had a small crush on the Inuzuka that she helped bloom into undying love. Her abilities and longing to see him finally happy resulted in him having a person who loves him so incredibly much.

Sintary had outsmarted the elders and sealed her son's chakra to protect him from the harsh world they grew up in. She had protected him from Orochimaru's clutches, and had endured her own set of torture.

She had been the one to go into his psyche and free him from the walls of doubt that Danzo had built to control him. She wasn't even supposed to be there, but she had forced her way inside of the monster that had been created out of his own self-loathing. After he was free, she helped him rebuild little by little.

He couldn't have thanked her enough for it; and he'd never been able to repay her fully for it.

Because she was dead.

"DAMMIT!" Kokuro screamed in to the now empty sky.

Why did she have to die? Why did she have to been taken away from them? What the _fuck_ did she do to deserve such a short life?

Kokuro felt tears pouring down his face. He couldn't believe it. She was really gone. What was he supposed to do now? Who else would remind them that they're in it together; that there's an end to this dark tunnel; that there's hope.

Sintary had been everything to him: his family, his sister, his best friend, his rock, his inspiration. What in hell was she supposed to do without her? How was he supposed to continue?

His legs gave out underneath him as he collapsed and hunched over. He pounded the ground as the tears flooded the barren earth.

Pein had accomplished his mission.

Kokuro felt pain.

Immense pain.

So much pain he could hardly breathe.

And he felt something so much worse:

Hopelessness.

Sintary had always been there for him. She had been his light to the end of the dark tunnel that was their life.

He gripped the sand between his fingers as he clenched and unclenched his fists.

'What am I supposed to do now, Sin?' he asked in anguish.

"Kokuro," came Itachi's voice. "We can't let her death be in vain… we have to stop Pein."

The white-haired Otsutsuki member slowly opened his eyes, lifted his head, and looked his friend.

Itachi's eyes widened slightly looking at Kokuro.

"The third Doujutsu…" he breathed.

Kokuro blinked looking at Itachi. "What? What do you mean?"

"Sintary's death triggered your third Doujutsu: the Rinnegan." Itachi explained. "It works in the same way the Mangekyo Sharingan activation does; the wielder must experience incredible pain to unlock its power."

Kokuro's purple, rippled eyes widened slightly. "Didn't… didn't you say the seventh path presides over life and death…? That the wielder can bring back the dead?" He asked hopefully.

"At the cost of their life. Kokuro, if you use that jutsu, your life will be incredibly shortened," Itachi warned.

"I don't care about me… we need her back." He said in a low voice.

"Kokuro, you can't. You're not experienced with the Rinnegan nor have you mastered any of the other paths. It would crush her if you ended up dying trying to bring her back." Itachi insisted.

"Maybe," Inochi interjected from behind them, "we can convince the seventh Pein to revive our lost ones."

Both men looked over at him with renewed interest.

"If we can find where the seventh Pein is located, exactly, we can overcome him and make him bring back everyone who's lost their lives in this battle he started." Inochi continued.

Itachi slowly nodded. "That's a better option." He said quietly. "He's probably close to death at this point anyway."

"What are we going to do about Sin—" Kokuro started and cut himself off, "about the body?" He asked quietly.

"We can take both back up to Lady Tsunade and Lady Sakura." Katsuyu suggested.

They nodded remembering they were not the only ones who had lost someone. With a planned outlined, the group headed towards the Hokage Mountain where they found a very aged Tsunade in the arms of a large toad.

"Itachi," Sasuke said greeting them.

He looked banged up, but he was alive – which Itachi was grateful for of course.

"What happened to Sintary?" Sasuke asked noticing her limp form in his brother's arms.

Itachi looked away with a saddened expression. "Her chest was crushed during the assault…" he stated solemnly as he laid her down. He then looked around. "Where's Kakashi?"

Sasuke looked down with a similar expression Itachi had. "He didn't make it…"

They heard the girls – Ino and Sakura – mourning for the loss of their friends and sensei. Itachi noticed Inochi had gone over to talk to the head of the Nara clan – Shikaku. Itachi had remembered the man was a brilliant tactician and strategist. He motioned Kokuro over with a nudge of his head and headed to join the group.

"Well, if it isn't Itachi Uchiha," Shikaku said sizing him up. "I've heard quite a bit about you. Maybe we can all come up with a strategy to take down Pein."

Itachi nodded gently, relieved the Jonin Commander did shun him as others have. "We've figured out Pein's real body has to be in the highest point to be able to control all of the other paths." Inochi relayed.

Shikaku nodded looking around. "It has to be in the tree lines since he leveled Konoha…" he muttered before his sight singled on a large tree that was set higher than the others. "There. He has to be up there." He said pointing.

"Let's go get him. I want to make this bastard pay," Kokuro said darkly as he gripped his fists.

"Don't worry, he will." Inochi said.

Itachi nodded. "Sasuke, stay here with the others. We're going to go find the real Pein."

Sasuke, for once, nodded and stayed behind as his brother took off with the other three shinobi up into the trees.

The group rushed, wanting to finally bring this all to an end. Once they got closer, they noticed a bright figure up ahead.

"It's Naruto," Shikaku told them as the blonde stopped up a head.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked looking them all over.

"We're going to find the real Pein," Kokuro answered.

Hard, blue eyes looked them all over. "No," he said. "Let me handle this."

"What? What are you going to do?" Inochi asked.

"I'm going to stop Pein, but there's something I have to ask him." Naruto stated vaguely.

"You have to ask him something? So what? Are you going to talk to him and see if you can win him over?" Kokuro asked. "That's ridiculous! We need to take him by surprise!"

"Look, I know it sounds stupid and crazy, but I need answers." Naruto insisted.

Kokuro and Inochi both looked ready to disobey Naruto's wishes when Shikaku stopped them.

"Let Naruto go alone." He stated nodding to Naruto. "Go."

The blond looked at him appreciatively before taking off again.

"Why did you let him go alone, Shikaku?" Inochi asked.

"It's something Shikamaru told me about Naruto… I have faith he'll be able to stop Pein and get what needs to be done…" the commander stated vaguely.

Itachi slowly nodded. "The boy has been rumored to have an amorous affected on people."

"You really think that will bring Sintary back?" Kokuro asked feverously.

The Uchiha slowly nodded. "He will be the one to save us all."

The group of four grudgingly made their way back to the Hokage Mountains. As they grew closer, the trees became fewer and they were left with clear sightings because Konoha had been leveled.

"What's that in the middle?" Kokuro asked. "It has a lot of chakra built into it; and there's something coming out of it."

Itachi activated his Sharingan to get a better look at the object. "It's the King of Hell… those are…. Souls…" he couldn't believe his eyes. "Those are souls being released back to their bodies."

"He's reviving the dead?" Shikaku questioned.

"He's bringing back the dead! We have to get back there right now!" Kokuro exclaimed as he rushed ahead of the others.

Once at their rondeau point, the group came to a wonderful sight. Both Shizune and Sintary were awake. Sakura and Ino were tending to their bodies to ensure their survival, but… they were alive… they were alive.

"Sintary!" Kokuro cried swooping down and hugging her tightly.

"Kokuro! Careful! She's still bruised!" Sakura exclaimed yanking him off her.

The black-haired woman shook her head with a small smile. "It's okay, Sakura. He was just overly worried."

"Overly worried? You have absolutely no idea Sintary." Kokuro informed her.

"We had all feared the worst after the attack. We had all felt the pain of living without you," Itachi spoke softly as he slowly knelt next to her.

"I came back; you can't get rid of me that easily." Sintary said gently placing her forehead against his and kissing him gently.

Itachi kissed her back; their lips chapped and dirty, but he thought they never tasted so sweet. He was so grateful that he had been graced with her presence against.

"KOKURO!" came a howl as a furry creature launched itself against their friend.

"Akamaru! Oh buddy, it's good to see you're okay," the white-haired shinobi laughed as he petted the large dog.

"It's good to see you're okay too," stated his owner gently pulling the animal off him.

"Oh, Kiba!" Kokuro exclaimed pulling the younger man down to him. "I was so worried about you. I didn't know where you were, or what had happened during the attack."

Kiba nodded. "I was with Ma. We encountered one of the Pein's, but he was hardly a match. He vanished before we could do any real damage. Are you okay? You look torn up?"

"I am. I just… I thought I had lost Sintary, and – I couldn't even imagine the possibility of losing you either – it was... oh, my heart aches so much." Kokuro expressed his woes. "I've learned that life is incredibly short."

"Yeah… we could have lost each other back there…" Kiba continued looking his boyfriend over.

Kokuro looked him over as well.

"Hey Kiba –"

"Hey Ko –"

They both started at the same time.

"You go first – no – no you go first," they stated together.

They laughed nervously at their awkwardness.

"Will you –" Kiba started again.

"Marry me?" Kokuro finished.

* * *

 **If I were you, I'd click the little arrow to the next chapter ;)**


	27. Chapter 27

****Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the quote below. I just own Sintary ^^ Also I do not own the other OC Kokuro. He's my friend's.**

 **Ho, ho, ho! For those of you who celebrating this holiday (or just enjoying the spirit of things), I present my present to all of you! A SECOND chapter update! Yes, two chapters! And if that wasn't enough - this one is FIFFTEEN PAGES LONG! Detailed with Konoha's rebuild, KOXKIBA wedding (Exciting!), and A LEMON! I can't take all the credit though; Ko did the lemon and had visions for this wedding.**

 **Please enjoy this additional dose of happiness!**

* * *

 _"A happy marriage is about three things: memories of togetherness, forgiveness of mistakes, and a promise to never give up on each other."_

 _-Surabhi Surrendra_

* * *

 _"Hey Kiba –"_

 _"Hey Ko –"_

 _They both started at the same time._

 _"You go first – no – no you go first," they stated together._

 _They laughed nervously at their awkwardness._

 _"Will you –" Kiba started again._

 _"Marry me?" Kokuro finished._

"Oh, my god," Sintary gasped watching the proposal.

Out of all the chaos, destruction, and death that had occurred in less than a day, miracles had proven to be possible. Naruto had won over Pein, the dead had been revived, and Kokuro and Kiba had proposed to each other.

"You two have impeccable timing," Tsume rolled her eyes walking over to them.

"Aw, come on, Ma. Can't you just be happy for us?" Kiba asked brooding.

"Where the hell are you two going to have this wedding? In case you haven't noticed, our village has been leveled. We hardly have a place to sleep for the night!" She protested.

"Look, it's not going to happen right away, but we're getting married." Her son told her firmly.

Tsume sighed dramatically and disappointedly. "Whatever. It's not like you care what I think."  
Kokuro suddenly got what was going on with his soon to be (crazy) mother-in-law.

"Ms. Inuzuka, may I—"

"NO!" She growled at him fiercely.

"But—"

"I'm not listening!" Tsume shouted.

"I just want to ask—" Kokuro tried again.

"Oh, now you want to ask! Well it's too late, kid!" Tsume huffed.

"For your son's hand in marriage."  
"I SAID NO!" Barked the Inuzuka woman.

"Ma!" Kiba exclaimed. "You can't do this!"

"Yeah? And who's going to stop me? You?" She rolled her eyes. "Keep dreaming, pup."

"We didn't plan on proposing like this, Ma," Kiba continued firmly. "We didn't ask to almost die to realize we needed to move forward in our relationship. Kokuro had no time to set aside to talk with you. Don't take it him because the circumstances didn't turn out to be exactly what you wanted."

Tsume sighed again crossing her arms. "I guess that's true." She said clearly not wanting to admit it. "Whatever. I guess you can have my blessing to get married."

"Really?" They both asked hopeful.

"NO!" Tsume shouted getting a kick out of their face quickly turn glum before continuing, "Geeze. You guys take everything so seriously. Of course, you have my blessing! I'm unorthodox when it comes to my cruelty, but this is beyond even my limits."

"You really mean in, Ma?" Kiba questioned to be safe.

"Yes. You two can get married." Tsume said. "What, do I have to spell it out for you two dipshits?

"You've always been so creative with your language, Tsume" Shikaku commented randomly.

"Who said you can speak, pineapple head!" She snapped back at him.

"Pineapple head?" He and his son blinked.

Tsume growled in the back on her throat. "Would you like me to say more? Because I can get very creative very quickly."

Before they could answer, the group suddenly heard cheering down below. They looked over the edge and saw the townspeople of Konoha had gather to congratulate and thank Naruto for saving them all from the wrath of Pein.

"What… what about Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked quietly after they got over the shock of the gratitude the crowd was expressing.

"She's… she's in a coma." Sakura told her suddenly solemn. "She used up all her chakra; even the amount she had stored away. Her body couldn't handle it."

"So… who's in charge?" Sintary asked looking at all of them.

"The Fire Daimyo must discuss with his advisers as well as Konoha's council to determine that." Itachi explained.

"But… she forced the two elders to retire and Danzo's dead… who's left?" Sintary questioned not knowing the recent changes.

"As a long timer on the Hokage council, I will be present." Shikaku explained. "The chief of ANBU will be present as well as a standard. As for the rest of the council, Lady Hokage had recently chosen her new counsel: your team."

Sintary, Itachi and Kokuro all blinked in shock looking at the Jonin Commander.

"Us three?" Kokuro asked looking at him.

"The three of us?" Itachi questioned.

"She does know we know nothing about village politics correct?" Sintary reminded him.

Shikaku nodded. "Yes, she knows all that about _you three_. She picked your team because of your undying love for each other and to this village. You have risen and defied the corruption she was trying to chip away from her regime. She needed fresh ideas, and you three are at the right age to give her adequate feedback and ways to improve." He explained. "We were waiting until Itachi's probational time was up before asking you three, but given the Hokage is in a comatose state, and the village needs new voices."

The trio nodded, knowing their duty was to their village. It was in shambles; like they had been. They had been able to mend and grow stronger; so, could their village. However, the village needed a leader – or leaders.

"As we set up shelter for everyone for tonight, we can ask around and see what the shinobi and civilian think." Sintary suggested.

"Any nominee will be brought up by the council – us. So, he will decide on what we come up with." Itachi reminded them.

"And whatever we come up with should be based on who the people want to lead." Kokuro finished the thought.

Shikaku slowly smirked shaking his head. "She definitely knew what she was doing when she chose you three."

They looked confidently at the Nara clan head. Any self-doubt they had they pushed back to the back corners of their mind. It was full on mission mode for them. This was a serious task after all.

The group quickly dispelled to meet Captain Yamato who had the Senju Wood-Style jutsu capable of creating shelters for the people of Konoha. As they began helping people settle in to the temporary shelters, they began asking the people questions to gauge who would be the best candidate for the Hokage. Quite a few recognized Naruto would be a great choice, but his age made those people revise their choices.

The trio rejoined Shikaku in one of the safe houses later that night. "I've heard from the Daimyo. Apparently, news flies fast when a whole village is destroyed. He's requesting a meeting with Konoha's council to determine what to do about Lady Tsunade's condition." He explained.

"When's the meeting?" Itachi asked him.

"Tomorrow morning." Shikaku told them.

They nodded firmly. "The people won't have to wait until then to start rebuilding, correct?" Sintary questioned. "They need their own homes; and we'll need supplies; food especially."

"I've already spoken to our shinobi. ANBU diplomats have been scattered to our neighboring villages as well as reaching out to those in the Land of Wind and Water. We should hopefully receive aid that way." Shikaku informed. "The Jonin and remaining ANBU forces will take charge while we're away at the meeting. Konoha will be rebuilt in its previous layout." The older man then noticed a slight change in the Uchiha member. "I know it's not an ideal location for the Uchiha clan to remain, but we need to prioritize. As Sintary's stated, the people needs homes again."

"Of course," Itachi stated. "It will be a clean slate for us all to start on."

Shikaku nodded gently at that. "It will be," he affirmed. "The plan is to start in the middle and work out."

"So most of the civilians can have their businesses and homes up and running again. While we will have a hospital and hopefully a Hokage headquarters again." Kokuro concluded. "The shinobi will be of the last to get their homes built."

Again, the older man nodded. "With reinforcements, we should have plenty of help to rebuild in a short period."

They nodded knowing that would be very important to the people of the crushed village.

"Alright you three, get some sleep. We have an early morning to reach the Daimyo." Shikaku said getting up and heading to his "room."

The others followed suit. Kokuro went to find Kiba and spend the night with him while Sintary and Itachi went into an unoccupied one to share. They laid down on the floor with what little material they had to keep themselves comfortable.

"At least Gaara will bring the children… hopefully Konoha will be more functional when he gets here." Sintary said quietly as she rested her head on Itachi's chest.

"I wonder what they'll do with Kisame," Itachi admitted quietly. "He would be an asset to our forces. Kisame is a very powerful shinobi with great swordsmanship."

"But his fate isn't ours to decide…" Sintary reminded him quietly. "He defected from the Village Hidden in the Mist. It will be up to the Mizukage if she wants to proceed with immunity or not."

Itachi sighed softly and nodded. "She will make the decision she feels is best for her village."

Sintary nodded gently as the couple fell silent. The moonlight bathed them as Itachi drifted asleep. The white glow reminded his partner of the task that awaited her. She clutched her lover closer, still having an unsettled feeling about it all as she took succumbed to sleep.

* * *

The journey to the residence of the Fire Daimyo was a quick one for the group of five early the next morning. They were greeted and checked by the guards before allowing passage into a meeting room. The Daimyo was already present at the head of the table, five of his advisers were seated to the left of him, leaving room for the Konoha Council.

"Ah, I remember you three." The old man stated looking over the younger members.

"Sir, you actually know these three?" One of the councilmen asked.

"Of course, they had been assigned to guard me on a trip over ten years ago. They had been speculator. I had never seen such a beautiful team that worked in harmony with them. Tell me, Shikaku, why did you bring them here?" He asked turning to the Nara head.

"They are the new appointed council of Konoha." He answered.

"Oh? I was not aware the Fifth Hokage made any changes." The Daimyo commented.

"Sir, if you remember correctly, Lady Fifth went forth to clear Itachi Uchiha's name. He was given a probational sentence of a year before being allowed to do as he pleased." The advisers reminded him.

"The elders were asked to retire after the information regarding the Uchiha Massacre came out. Having heard the of the team and seen their loyalty to the village – as well as each other – Lady Hokage thought it was a smart move to appoint them as part of the new council. She was going to make the offer once Itachi and Sintary came back from their journey; but Pein attacked before she could act." Shikaku explained. "I am requesting you accept their presence. They have already gathered information from the people regarding the next Hokage."

The Daimyo looked at his set of councilmen for their input.

"It's hard to picture a criminal on the council." One said clearly not liking the fact Itachi was there.

"But he was only following the duty of the previous council." Another piped up. "Didn't you read any of the information? He's a hero to the village; he saved them from a bloody civil war – and without any recognition for the underlying intent. Danzo sent him away as a villain – away from the only family he had left."

"His teammates are also one of the only members of their respective clans; old clans too. They each have rich blood in them. Their missions had a ninety-eight percent success rate – not even considering the fact they were children at the time. They're records are simply flawless when it comes to their duties to the village." One other spoke up.

The remaining few chimed in their praise.

"It seems we are mostly in agreement to let the three sit in as the council of Konoha." The Daimyo said looking at them finally.

"Thank you, Lord Daimyo," Sintary said as they all bowed before taking their seats.

"So, what are we going to do about Tsunade's status?" The feudal lord asked looking at the group.

"My Lord, Lady Fifth is in a comatose state. She is incapable of making any decisions for Konoha now." Shikaku informed. "We need either a temporary leader or a new Hokage."

"Is there any news on when she will awake?" He inquired.

Sintary shook her head gently. "No, sir, it is impossible to know when a coma patient will wake up. We've tried stimulating her nerves, but we've gotten no results."

"They need a new Kage with this information Lord Daimyo." A councilman stated. "Anyone acting in her place would need the full authority and cooperation of the village. They will not get it without the title."

"I see… so, a new Hokage is necessary…" The older man said seeming a bit distasteful at that notion. "What recommendations does the council have?"

"The people's first choice seemed to be their hero, Naruto Uzumaki." Kokuro informed him.

"I've heard wonderful things about Naruto. He's certainly changing things; and his unrelenting "ninja way." He is such a charming fellow I hear." The Daimyo said.

"He is the son of the famed Fourth Hokage, and pupil of Master Jiraiya." An adviser told him.

"But Naruto is very young. He's only 17! Even the Fourth wasn't that young." The previous one who opposed protested.

"Yes, Naruto is young – the people realized that as well." Itachi stated. "They gave their second choices."

"Kakashi Hatake was one of them." Shikaku stated. "He is the son of the White Fang, the famed Copy-Cat Ninja, and the student of the Fourth Hokage."

"He certainly sounds promising." The Daimyo commented.

"He's declined the offer," Kokuro told him unfortunately.

"How could he decline such an offer?" They asked confused.

Those from Konoha knew exactly why Kakashi did not want to be Hokage; he was even more allergic to paperwork than Tsunade.

"He did not say. He recommended another in his place." Kokuro told him.

The Daimyo looked intrigued at this. "And who would that be?"

"Itachi."

All eyes fell on Kokuro, then Itachi himself who kept his facial expression as neutral as ever.

"He has a similar profile to Kakashi; and of Uchiha blood. He is viewed as a genius, and has proven his loyalty to his village time and time again," one of the other men stated.

"His quick thinking and scrunty certainly are legendary in the ANBU ranks," the chief ANBU stated. "He led several S-ranked missions and majority of the success was thanks to his battle tactics. He is a person I would certainly take orders from."

"All due respect, while you may be willing to push aside Itachi's past and new status in Konoha, there are probably some who do not." The opposing councilman stated plainly. "He will face too much resistance to be an effective Hokage."

"I have heard chatter that people would accept Kokuro as Hokage. He acted as a diplomat between villages since his teleportation surpasses even that of Shisui Uchiha and the Fourth Hokage. He created many strong relationships over the past couple of years for Konoha." Shikaku informed them. "I can see the other villages also accepting Kokuo as the next Hokage."

"He is of Otsutsuki descent… and with his ocular prowess it would make sense to put him as head of Konoha." The councilmen agreed.

The Daimyo's eyes fell on Sintary, however. "What about you my dear?"  
"Excuse me, my Lord?" She asked questioningly.

"Well, both of your comrades have been nominated for Hokage, surely you have supporters as well." He stated.

Sintary slowly nodded. "I do, sir. From the female community, especially. They want to continue the lead Lady Hokage paved for us, and believe I would be the next suitable Hokage. Also, they believe my origins in Suna and Kiri, they hoped I would be able to strengthen that relationship."

"So," the Daimyo stated looking over the three of them again. "We have three candidates for Hokage… each qualified with a brilliant future…" He shifted his eyes between each of them, trying to decide. However, he didn't want to have to. "How about we make all three of you Hokage."

"What?" The whole room asked baffled.

"Well, each one of them have astounding capabilities of being Hokage. They all have ties to the other villages or to the people themselves; and you heard them – the people want them to be leaders. There is not a current reason as to why one should be Hokage over the others, and they've worked so well together. It wouldn't be that hard to work together." The Daimyo explained.

"With all due respect, Lord Daimyo, I have to humbly decline the offer." Sintary suddenly stated.

"What? Now why are you declining this offer?" He asked just so surprised.

"Being a Hokage is a full-time job basically. Itachi and I have two children waiting for us. If we both become Hokage, there will be hardly no one with the children. He is a more natural born leader than I am, therefore, I believe he is more deserving than I of the position." Sintary explained to him.

The old man slowly nodded. "I see and accepted your reasoning." He said before turning to Itachi and Kokuro. "Do you two have any objections?"

They looked at each other before shaking their heads. "We do not."

The Daimyo smiled, quite satisfied. "Then, I therefore, I appointed Itachi Uchiha and Kokuro Otsutsuki as the first dual Hokage head. The title of the Sixth Hokages has been granted to you both."

* * *

Things happened rapidly after that. Konoha received an abundance of help from its neighbors and it was rebuilt to its former glory. The ceremony for Hokage took place a month later. It wasn't anything over the top other than the whole village turning out for it; and it being the first dual Hokage-ship in the history of the shinobi world.

While the village was stabilizing and everyone was reaching a normal point again, there was something else keeping everyone on their toes:

The wedding of the year between Kiba Inuzuka and Kokuro Otsutsuki.

The ceremony took a full six months to plan. Tsume had interjected herself and made sure she had her say in every single part of the wedding planning – and it was never good enough for her. It drove Kiba and Sintary nuts – since Kokuro was busy with Hokage business Sintary was assigned to help his fiancé plan everything. After Kiba had barked at her for stalling the wedding, Tsume finally stopped being so relentless – somewhat. But Sintary had to admit, that woman made sure everything was absolutely perfect.

And it was finally the night before the wedding.

Kiba had been taken by the Rookie Nine leaving Kokuro with Sintary and Itachi. The couple had gotten Hana to watch their kids while they were able to spend their best friend's last night as an unmarried man.

Itachi had gone previously to set everything up. They were going to have a blast.

"Wow… remember we built this place to tear us apart?" Kokuro asked looking around their old training field.

"Yep. And we had to pick training field thirteen because of the irony of it." Sintary laughed shaking her head nostalgically.

"So…. Are we just going to stand here reminiscing, or…?" Kokuro asked not sure what was going on.

"I would say you have two seconds before the flash bomb goes off." Itachi said disappearing.

"What?" Kokuro blinked.

"You heard him. He started the traps; run." Sintary told him as she too disappeared.

"Guys! I would like to get to my wedding in one piece!" Kokuro complained, but was met with silence.

A second later the flash bomb went off, just enough time for him to get away before being blinded.

It became a battle out there. They were dodging traps and each other; anything was fair game out there. Trip wires, shuriken and kunai barrages, genjutsu, ninjutsu, taijutsu, anything to keep them on their toes.

The moon was high in the night. Both Itachi and Kokuro could see perfectly with their Sharingan and Rinnegan, but Sintary had had to learn how to adapt to not seeing clearly. Her hearing became impeccable. She knew Itachi was further out, watching them closely. Sintary could hear Kokuro panting just a short distance ahead. She needed to distract him enough so she could attack.

The white-haired shinobi in questioned blinked looking behind him as a figure appeared.

"Kiba?" He asked surprised.

Before he could get a clearer look at the person in front of him, Sintary came slamming in. She unleashed the extra "special" chakra she had received from the goddess as well as her unique lightning jutsu. Sintary reached into Kokuro's mind and started to forcefully shove the darkness out of there.

The darkness was named Tsuki.

Kaguya had said for everyone's happiness to be obtained, Sintary needed to separate Tsuki from Kokuro. She would take care of the rest.

That's exactly what Sintary did. She inserted her chakra into Kokuro. Lightning sparked all around them in powerful waves. She put all her effort into shoving Tsuki out.

Suddenly, there was a flash of bright light, and Sintary went flying away from Kokuro. She was immediately caught by Itachi, but the force had knocked them both backwards. The power of the chakra had also created a small crater with Kokuro in the center. Once the smoke cleared, Sintary immediately ran down to her best friend.

"Oh, my god, are you okay?" Sintary asked helping him up.

"Sintary, what the hell was that?" Itachi demanded looking at her.

"I… I feared Kokuro of Tsuki." She tried explaining. "He was causing him all this pain, I just… I studied away to free Ko of the darkness, and… and I gave it a try."

"But where did that chakra come from?" He asked. "It felt ancient."

"It felt familiar…" Kokuro finally stated.

"Oh, Ko, you're okay." Sintary sighed relieved as she hugged him. "I'm so sorry. I didn't think it would be that big of an attack."

"How do you feel?" Itachi asked as they stood.

The white-haired shinobi took a minute before answering. "I feel great. A bit crispy, but great. I'm… I'm not worried at all… I don't even feel Tsuki back there anymore. It's like he's completely gone."

Sintary smiled triumphantly. "That's great! It worked!"

"Yeah, like shock therapy." Kokuro joked rolling his eyes.

"Hey, it was darkness we were trying to get rid of." Sintary reminded him.

"Whatever. Are we done? I need my beauty sleep for tomorrow." He told him.

"I think we've had enough fun for tonight," Itachi stated nodding. "Let's head home for the rest of the night. Remember, eight A.M. wake up call."

Kokuro nodded. "See you guys at the gates." He said.

* * *

The wedding was taking place south of Konoha, near the Land of Rivers. Sintary had specifically picked the place because it had large pools of water, and Kokuro had always preferred to be around water. This location had a gazebo out in the water for marital ceremonies as private bungalows. Everything was connected by bridges. The walkways were open to the breezes, the gazebo was all open, and even the area they were eating at was all open to the beautiful sights. Spring had just taken hold of lands meaning the flowers were in full bloom. The wedding was also going to be held at night, too, because of Kokuro's strong connection to the moon.

Sintary frantically hurried from section to section making sure everything was set up perfectly. They had blindfolded Kokuro so he couldn't see anything, and Itachi was currently keeping him busy from seeing anything. She couldn't afford for anything to go wrong. She'd certainly hear about it – not from Kokuro, but from his mother-in-law.

"Choji! I said watch the food, not eat it!" Sintary exclaimed seeing him across the way. "Get to the gazebo, now!"

She quickly ran down the bridges shouting for everyone to get in place. She headed to check on the Inuzuka clan first.

"Hana, Tsume, is he ready yet?" Sintary called before entering the room.

She smiled seeing the other women dressed in a silvery white dress like she was wearing. They were simple, classy dresses that stopped just above their knees. Tsume's was more traditional with her sleeves indicating her clan.

"Yeah, he's ready." Tsume said. "I'm not sure I am. Is there more sake?"

"Ma, you don't need to get drunk yet." Kiba sighed.

"My pup's getting married! Of course, I need to be drunk for it." She insisted.

"Kuromaru, please take mother to her seat up front." Hana told the ninken softly.

The grey ninja hound ushered Tsume out of there and headed towards the gazebo, her asking for sake the whole way.

Sintary looked over Kiba once, making sure everything was in place before nodding with approval.

"Okay, see you guys out there. Remember, Kiba you're going in first followed by Itachi and Akamaru. Hana will then enter with a few more canine friends before I will lead Ko to the gazebo. The rings are already up there along with the 'special touch.' Okay, don't blow it. Your mom will kill us otherwise." Sintary reminded him. "Okay? Good? I've got to go to Ko now. I'll see you guys out there!"

Sintary then headed to the other side of the complex to relieve Sasuke and Itachi of their task. She took a deep breath to compose herself before entering the room.

"Alright, you two, go on, I've got this." Sintary told them.

Itachi was in a grey kimono that had silver trimming. He quickly got up, gave his fiancé a kiss, and headed out to his respective spots for the wedding leaving Sintary and Kokuro alone.

"Nervous?" Sintary asked quietly as she came over to make sure everything was straight.

"Yeah, kinda, but in a good way." Kokuro told her gently.

"Maybe this will help." Sintary said as she pulled something out from her gold obi. "You know the First Hokage's necklace? Well, apparently, this was carved from the same stone as that one."

Kokuro gasped seeing it. It was a deep blue tomoe on a black cord. "Where on earth did you get that, Sintary?" He asked.

"I have no idea actually," she said motioning him to turn around so she could put it on him. "I was thinking about what I could get you one night and wished for something really special. The next morning this was on my dresser with a note saying it was pried from a chakra moonstone – whatever that is – and that it was an Otsutsuki heirloom."

"But… who could have left this for you to give to me?" Kokuro questioned so confused.

"We'll figure that out later. Right now, we're focusing on _your_ wedding." Sintary told him as she made sure the necklace was straight.

Kokuro was wearing a black robe. The gold filigree glistening with the tomoe markings around the Uchiha style collar, sleeves, and down the center of his hiaori train. The obi was tied in loose hanging bow, trailing to the ground, the material, a metallic gold silk. Wrapped around his chest and draping along his shoulders was a new scarf. This one a deep jet black with the sigil of the Otsutsuki on the ends, delicate silver stitching, like stands of moonlight lined the inner edges. Kokuro's hair was styled up, revealing his now glistening purple eyes.

"You look perfect," Sintary whispered. "You're going to be blown away by the details of the wedding."

"I'm blown away I'm getting married," Kokuro joked smiling softly at her.

Sintary smiled back. "Alright, let's head out there." She said offering her hand.

Kokuro gently took her hand before they left the prep room.

The white-haired man gently followed his best friend over a red wooden bridge that had a group of lanterns attached to each peg of the bridge. A fog had settled over the lake from the heat of the lights festival had lit. Kokuro very slowly could make out the packed gazebo. It was decorated with black, white and silver floors with thick, gold ribbon lacing the pews together. Kokuro could make out the Inuzuka clan all group together, Tsume in the front seat right in front of Kiba. The rookie nine sat on the other side.

Kokuro realized this was all technically Kiba's family. He just had Sintary and Itachi. However, he didn't feel saddened by this fact. Kiba was opening another door for him; a door that lead to more family and friends. He had already made mutual friends and through marriage, he would be a part of the Inuzuka clan. That thought made him so happy.

Though that was nothing compared to seeing his soon-to-be-husband.

Kiba robes were traditional for the Hidden Leaf, and for his clan. Tsume said that they had belonged to her father. The hiaori was a deep black, with the Inuzuka crest emblazoned on the back with glimmering rouge thread. The kimono coat had large black and grey layered sleeves, the symbol of the leaf and the Uzumaki spiral inlaid in elaborate silver stitching. The obi was tied snugly, hanging off to the right, adorned with a small set of prayer beads. Kiba's wild hair was tamed, slightly, styled back to reveal his strong caring face.

Sintary parted in front of him to stand behind Hana. Kokuro hardly noticed though. A look of awe and love adorned his face as he looked over his handsome love.

"Kami, Kiba, you look incredible." He breathed.

"Me? You look so handsome." Kiba told him lovingly.

Kokuro gleefully joined hands with Kiba as the ceremony started. Neither could wait to state their vows and finally be married to each other.

"Kokuro Otsutsuki, I promise to love you to the end of time. No amount of battles, wars, or darkness could ever tear me away from your side. I promise to protect you and our love from any threats that come our way – even if that includes my mother." Kiba said which got a couple laughs.

"Kiba Inuzuka, I promise to love you to the moon and back. No amount of distance or time will ever separate us. When I look into your eyes, I see a life full of love and happiness; a life full of possibilities. I cannot wait to travel the world and beyond with you at my side." Kokuro told him heartfully.

"Then, by the power vested in me, I promise you husband and husband. You may now kiss." The priest told them.

The now married couple took hold of each other and kissed deeply. The large group cheered and the hounds howled with joy.

Kiba gently pulled away, but was still close to his lover's face to feel his breath on his own.

"Look up," he said softly.

Kokuro looked up in time to see the fog clear and the moon shine down on them. It was a beautiful full moon that he always felt drawn to. But then he noticed something in the empty sky. A lantern, with an Inuzuka and Otsutsuki crest on it flew solo in the sky. It was suddenly joined by many more. They lit up the sky like the distant stars.

Kokuro chuckled, just absolutely amazed by the beauty and the detail that went into the wedding. He felt Kiba pull away slightly and drew his attention to him. Kiba held in his hand their own lantern to light.

"To send our love into the skies permanently." Kiba stated lovingly.

Kokuro smirked more as they gave it a gentle flame and let it go up into the midnight sky and towards the moon. The white-haired shinobi grabbed ahold of his dark-haired husband and kissed him again deeply.

Sintary had them move to another, larger gazebo which had tables off to each of the sides with rows of food in the middle. There they ate, they laughed, they tried to keep the sake away from Tsume…

They were unsuccessful of keeping it out of her since she was a very strong will woman. The newlyweds watched her worriedly as she got up to the stage to give her speech.

"Those two," she started sighing. "They've been together for almost six years now. I couldn't believe it when my son told me he was inviting someone over one night – let alone a guy he loved. You can believe my shock when this little punk showed up. The next thing I know, they're together all the time – and I do mean _together_." The couple immediately turned bright red as she winked at them cruelly. "You wouldn't believe the amount of times I walked in on those two trying to get in each other's pants. I mean, come on, I have a keen scent of smell! Like I wouldn't pick that up eventually. Hey, wait! I'm not finished!" She exclaimed as clans' members ushered her off the stage.

The rest of the wedding went smoothly after that. The music slowly started to play as people went on the floor to dance.

The moon glimmered high in the late-night sky. It's hazy blue light illuminating the waters of the crystalline lake. Golden glowing orbs of light still circled in heavenly clouds, dancing across the water's surface. The lanterns floating and flitting through the air on the breath of the Gods. The night was still, only the iridescent shadows of cranes shadowed the sky. The air ripe with the scent of sakura blossoms and black powder, from the wedding reception (Firework show a gift from someone idk).

The water was still for all but two sets of ripples. Kiba and Kokuro found themselves dancing with one another on the water's surface.

Kiba was grinning widely, his eyes squeezed shut. His cheeks flushing a gentle shade of crimson, either from the sake or from the share thought. _They were married_.

Kokuro leaned in and the pair kissed under the moonlight. Their pulses becoming one. Their chakra in perfect harmony that the water's surface was no longer disturbed by their motions. The kiss became impassioned, deepening. Kokuro snaked his tongue lightly against Kiba's lips, and the younger male willingly let their tongues dance. Kokuro gently sucked on the new flesh before longingly pulling away.

"Kiba Otsutsuki…I like the sound of that," said Kokuro with an endearing smile, "I never in a million years could have imagined that you and I would be married, have settled into a nice apartment, and even been out to the world."

Kiba chuckled ever so lightly and kissed Kokuro lightly, their lips dusting one another. He met the rippled purple eyes before him, and where others could be frightened or dismayed; Kiba only saw love and compassion. "Ko, I love you."

"I love you too, Kiba."

The pair danced in one another's arms. Spinning effortless circles against the still water. The sound of the wind, and chimes playing from their villa, the symphony to their dance.

"You know," mumbled Kiba into Kokuro, as he rested his head on his chest, "I thought at first my mother would be crazy about me taking your clan name, but I think this is the one time she agreed with me. There are plenty of Inuzukas. Hell, Hana will probably keep the clan title, but, there is only one Otsutsuki. I wanted to be a part of your—no—our clan's revival."

Kokuro pulled away from Kiba, stunning the younger brunet. Hot tears streamed down his face as he pulled forward and kissed his new husband. "K-Kiba you have no idea, no idea how much that means to me. As a child, I was all alone, but with you, not for a single moment have I ever felt alone. Now, you say you want my name, and want to bring back my clan. Is that your way of saying…saying you want to have a child with me?"

Kiba gave a cocky smile and kissed Kokuro chastely, "Really dear, we have been married for about five hours now, do you even need to ask?"

Kiba grabbed the loose bow of Kokuro's obi and pulled him into a deep kiss. His hands grasping tightly at his lover's waist. Kokuro responded in turn, he pulled at the small of Kiba's, pressing their bodies together. His other hand snaking its way through the tamed mop of brown hair. The pair kissed and grasped at one another until finally they broke for air.

Their eyes burning with desire and hunger.

"Kokuro I think it is high time we start our wedding night, do you think?"

The silverite gave his husband a sultry look and took his hand, "Hold on."

There was a surge of energy as the pair disappeared. The force of the teleportation swirled the water and air. The lotuses and lanterns swirled creating a giant spiral over the surface of the lake.

Kiba and Kokuro found themselves back at the villa. The villa was a collection of large mansion like housed on one end of the lake. They were connected by bridges and supported over the water by stilts. Koi could be seen swimming under the buildings. The newlyweds were housed in the center building, it had hazy torches and candles that floated around it to illuminate the path. Kiba and Kokuro walked towards their room, kissing and nipping all the while.

Pushing open the sliding doors, the pair saw their bed. It was a plush king sized four post that attached to the ceiling. Black silken curtains adorned with images of the moon, phoenix, dragon, and sun shrouded the center room.

Kiba was take off guard when Kokuro lifted him, resting him on his waist. The young brunet wrapped his legs around Kokuro's hips, his arm around his neck, and kissed him once more. Kokuro immediately kissed back, a hunger fueled by love coursing through him.

 _No distractions this time_. Kokuro willed his chakra and shadow clones locked the sliding doors on the walls of the octagonal room, before disappearing in a small cloud of smoke. Kiba nipped down hard on the skin of Ko's collar eliciting what he wanted. A deep desperate moan. This only fed the fire in both of them. Heat begins to roll off them in heavy waves.

Kiba's sense are hyper-aware of every noise; he ca hear Kokuro's quickening breath, his restless beating heart. He can even hear ever whispered curse as he bites and bruised the tender olive skin of his husband.

Kokuro leans them both down on the mattress, pressing his weight down into the man beneath him. "Good," he rasps, his voice dropping low, sending Kiba's skin prickling with goosebumps. Kokuro leans over Kiba, trailing his hands over his jaw before pulling his scarf off and resting it under Kiba's head. His hands ghost over the exposed skin of the disheveled kimono front before pulling off his shoulders leaving his torso bare. Kokuro set to work pulling all types of gasps and moans from his husband. Sucking ad leaving a collar of deep purple bruises, nipping at the exposed skin of Kiba's chest. The brunet bucked underneath his husband and was mewling desperately. The kimono pants were tenting rather clearly as Kokuro got up from the bed.

Kiba moved to protest but Kokuro silenced him with a single finger to the lips. Kiba lewdly took the finger into his mouth and sucked on it, causing Kokuro to give him a teasing scowl.

"You keep up that behavior and we won't ever leave the bedroom," smirked Ko.

"You say that like it is a bad thing," laughed Kiba breathily.

Kokuro shook his head and pulled of his hiaori, and then slowly dropped his kimono top to the floor. His chest exposed and burning hot and flushed against the cold lake air.

Kiba sucked in his breath as he shifted in the bed. Spreading his legs to make room as Kokuro descended upon him. Kiba's body arches without his permission, seeking more friction, and receiving it when Kokuro slides a hand between them, playfully tugging and rubbing his dick though their pants.

"Kami Fuck," groans Kiba, hissing at the sensations of Ko stroking his dick and biting on one of his nipples. Kiba digs his fingers into Kokuro's back, blunt nails scratching at the skin; which Kokuro seemed to like very much, bucking his hips into Kiba's. The pair kisses hungrily again, their mouths hot and wet, seeking out the other's in a heated dance. Lust and passion peel off them in hearty waves.

Kokuro shifted backwards, moving upright so he can undo his obi sash. His face is flushed, his eyes hooded in a gratifying shroud of heat and lust. The sash comes undone and the front of the loose pants falls to Kokuro's hips revealing his straining mesh boxers.

Kiba takes a sharp breath as Kokuro licks down his chest, down his trail until he reaches his own belt. The brunet moves to help unto the not, but the silverite swats his hands away with a scandalous smile. He pins the brunet's hands and then lewdly begins to undo the knot with his teeth. Taking small moments to break away and mouth at Kiba's cock through the material.

With a satisfied huff Kokuro drops down, and easily pulls off the loose kimono pants. Discarding his own in the process. The silverite's longs fingers skating cool circles against Kiba's burning hot skin. Kokuro can see that Kiba is straining desperately against his boxers; the material tenting mercilessly.

They sink back down to the bed together, limbs tangled, Kokuro's fingers threaded through Kiba's hair as the kiss deepens and becomes frantic. Kiba likes the way Kokuro's body blankets his, the sharp and controlled thrust of his hips grinding against his own, in long slow, rolling motions. Each one had them both moaning and groaning in pleasure with every brush of their dicks.

"Babe," Kiba mewls, his hands strong on Ko's waist. Fingers clutching and begging for motion. "Please—"

"Shhh," the sliver-haired shinobi whispered soothingly, nuzzling against his husband's jaw. Kokuro's fingers curling around Kiba's waistband. "Tell me how much you need this."

Kiba gasped, his voice cracking, "I need this please Ko, I love you."

Kokuro hums pleasantly, mouthing at Kiba's jaw as he tugs his underwear down his thighs, Kiba lifting his hips to help. His head's getting hazy as the heat continues to build, stoked deep inside his belly. He's so fucking wet—the bed's going to be a mess by the time they're done—and he can feel himself getting ever wetter when Kokuro groans, trailing his hands up the brunet's thighs, brushing over his cock and down his balls before they dip even lower. Kiba tenses instinctively when the tip of Kokuro's finger rubs over his hole, his whole body lighting up like a firework display at the sensation.

"Just relax," Kokuro soothes, his voice low against Kiba's throat, "it is just me."

Kiba heaves out a rough breath, wanting it so bad, yet scared at the prospect now that it's finally happening after craving it for so long. Kokuro is good at distracting him, though; his other hand wraps around his dick, thumb slipping over the head, and while dark-haired man is groaning over that, Kokuro presses a little harder, and his finger slips inside Kiba without any trouble at all.

"Kami," Kokuro breathes. "You're so fucking wet. Gods—can I rim you later?"

Kiba tries to speak but only a ragged cry echoes from him as his husband gently slides his fingers in and out. Each gentle brush hitting that sweet spot in him, lighting up his vision with stars.

"More?"

Kiba nods raggedly words beyond him at this point. His mouth hanging open in the dual pleasure of his cock being stroked, and having two fingers rub his prostate. Kokuro works him gently, not rushing in the moment, making him savor every moan and cry. Kiba pushing back on the fingers, desperately trying to fill himself more.

"Okay," Kokuro says easily, shifting back onto his knees so he can pull off his boxers. Kiba groans at the sight of his dick, flushed red and curving toward his stomach. "You ready?" the elder shinobi asks, carefully making eye contact, even as he curls his fingers around himself, giving his dick a few rough tugs.

"Yeah," Kiba breathes.

"Hold yourself open, and relax, it's just me."

Kiba shifts a holds his legs open, lifting his hips slightly. Kokuro braces one hand on Kiba's hip as he shifts forward. His other hand wrapping around his husband's dick. Kiba locks eyes with his husband, his brown staring into the now hazel pools of amber before him. Kokuro shifts, and slowly pushes inside; Kiba's lips parting with a choked noise of pleasure. The younger trying to keep his body still, and not rush into desperate thrusts.

There is a slight burn and then a feeling of fullness; Ko had bottomed out.

"Kiba," Ko says softly, not moving inside him, "is this okay?"

"This is fucking perfect…can y-you please m-move."

The silverite sets a steady pace, thrusting gently in and out. Slowly increasing the tempo until he is steadily fucking his husband. Kokuro guides Kiba's hips, helping find the rhythm as he strokes him thoroughly. Kiba is getting lost in the sensation of it. His voice crying out loudly with Kokuro's own moans. Both of them eliciting another gasp of pleasure from the other.

"Kami fuck…K-Kiba…y-you're so f-fucking tight."

The brunet moan out, "you f-feel s-so f-fucking good." He grabs Kokuro's face and kisses him sloppily. His knees bending back as Kokuro is pulled in. "You're perfect."

Kiba whines helplessly, and Kokuro's movements go a little jerky for a moment, fucking into his husband harder before he smooths out. "I got you," Ko whispers, and there's conviction, desire, and love in his voice, each adding to Kiba's pleasure. It makes Kiba whine again, his teeth sinking into Kokuro's shoulder. Kokuro moans and snaps his hips into him, picking up the pace.

Kokuro strokes his husband faster; his dick lubricated with flowing rivulets of pre. Both of them feeling the fire begin to build in them. Each of Kokuro's rolls of the hip come forward, punching moan after moan out of Kiba. Both drunk on the sound of the other's bliss. The pair kiss sloppily, and Kiba can feel his body tighten. His hips rocking up into Kokuro's grip.

There is a burning tingle in his toes, and the tips of his fingers. Kiba knows he is getting close. His moan becoming more ragged. Words lost, just sounds and cries of ecstasy. The brunet clamps down onto Ko's shoulder, his teeth biting into, and piercing the skin. Blunt nails scratch down his back as his orgasm rips through him. His voice shatters as the white-hot fire of bliss courses through him. Kiba spills stream after stream of hot seed across their chests. His vison going white as his body tightens.

It feels like years pass before the feeling begins to fade; Kiba has to blink dark spots from his vision before he can focus on Kokuro, his head a little bit clearer as the heat begins to recede—for the moment. His silver-haired husband is panting, his eyes squeezed shut, shaking a little. Kiba makes a concerned noise and touches his face, damp with sweat, and Kokuro leans into his touch with a long sigh. It's another long moment before he opens his eyes, his gaze a little unfocused.

"Surprise," he says hoarsely.

"Did you cum?" Kiba asks quietly.

Kokuro makes a strangled noise that might be a laugh. "Still am," he says, and bows his head, pressing his forehead to Kiba's collarbone. His hips are still moving, working in small jumps that seem more subconscious than intentional.

Kiba and Kokuro lay in the hazy light letting the night air swirl around them. Their breath slowing, their hearts returning to a normal rhythm, Kokuro pulling himself from his husband with a small wince.

The silver-haired shinobi wrapped his arms around Kiba, "I love you, you are my fierce wolf and my best friend."

Kiba smiled and lightly kissed Kokuro, "I love you too Ko, you are my cunning fox, and my family. I cannot imagine a better person to be married to."

* * *

 **Thank you to KnightsRoses, Sweet Petit, arigarciar, Ijustdon'tcare132, KyuubiNoPuma, pika-78, Rose 23527, ILurveManyAnimeBoys, xxRyuu-himexx, nathy13, HonestxxEyes, NinjaChipmunk, PityThoseWhoLiveWithoutLove-95, animefangirl0219, creven16, randomindividual467, darkxion, OrangeBeanGamer, terriblecupcakes732, Integral16, MickyLove, Elizabethcica, KHB123, FailingErin, MaidMaliya, Johana-98, ElephantLover220, Bananarock509, nacheell, LadyLunaTwilight, slowbro0609, CommanderCats, juury, Katelynn Snow Fox, sierra halle, Crazedstill99, Ne Ne Papa Ne Ne Mama, scarlet-angle-13, kyoko minion, To'M'L Kuran, 123kittycat1000, PunkRock DancerChick, Luna-Zeta, licialowoke1, jamal douglas, HulkIsHappy, teamstarlight, Littlevbigdreams, Rileyyheartt, rosaruna3713, AroraHybrid, misslindh, Good-Fellow, Aerishime, RamsFan7, MarieSeleneArroyo, Just-An-Average-Dude, LunarOdyssey, Devious Cherub, adamekevin23, Pein's Kid, MiniKitsuneChan, CHARA ATE MY SOUL,SociallyAwkwardHumanBeing, jmgarcia996, PurplePineapples56, Darkdaydreamer17, CLM-FFN, xTsuizuru, Miyoko-tan, buddykilla, midnightabyss23, and ShadoweAxe for following/favorite-ing the story!**

 **A special thanks to ILurveManyAnimeBoys, Rose23527, HonestxxEyes, bunnyguest, an unknown Guest, nacheel, FailingErin, Viktor2040, AnimeBunnyLover, craziedstill99, AroraHybrid, and Toreh for their reviews and requests for updates!**

 **THANK YOU!**


	28. Chapter 28

****Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the quote below. I just own Sintary ^^ Also I do not own the other OC Kokuro. He's my friend's.**

 **SOOOOOO? I hope you guys enjoyed the last TWO chapters. I thought it was a good Christmas present (Or just a holiday gift if you don't celebrate Christmas) to have two chapters; especially since the last one was 15 pages and beautifully done with the wedding! But enough of that. Down to business. Nothing too drastic happens in this chapter. If you guys read the December 27th post on the blog, you'll know where I'm going on this. So, this chapter is a sorta bridging two "arcs" together. We're moving towards the end of the story. And essentially, that post explains the status of the ending of the story. I have about five more chapters after this one is planned - and that's it. There is no sequel. There will only be the continuation of _The Tales of Kokuro,_ but I honestly can't guarantee that he'll have that out frequently. So, we're nearing the end; it's the final stretch. I'm really praying to get another chapter out before the end of next week because after that, Ko and I both go back to school, and it'll be difficult trying to balance to the two schedules since I will be using him a ton in the final chapters. Please keep an eye on the blog for updates; they don't happen daily because it's not always necessary, but I will post the status of a chapter or if there are delays and such. If you've never visited the blog, or have no idea what I'm talking about, google Dear Itachi News and it'll be the first one in the search. **

**Without me continuing my ramble, please enjoy the next installment and continuation of cuteness!**

* * *

 _"To enjoy good health, to bring true happiness to one's family, to bring peace to all, one must first discipline and control one's own mind. If a man can control his mind he can find the way to Enlightenment, and all wisdom and virtue will naturally come to him."_

—Buddha

* * *

The sun had long since risen when the couple finally woke up after their wedding night. The villa had been sophistically equipped with black out shades for sleeping in. The windows were cracked slightly to let in the cool, lake breeze.

Kokuro smiled very softly, looking over the dreamy man next to him – his husband. His heart clenched with such love. They were married – they were going to start their future together.

Lips suddenly covered his and he smirked more into it.

"Morning, handsome," Kiba said quietly once they pulled away.

Kokuro kissed him again. "Such a lovely way to wake up."

"And to think, we get to wake up like this every morning now." The Inuzuka boy reminded him with a happy smirk.

"Yes," his partner kissed him deeply, "we do."

The couple laid in each other's arms in a comfortable silence for a while before they picked up conversation.

"It certainly won't be this quiet once we have kids," Kokuro stated quietly.

"I can't wait to have kids," Kiba told him honestly. "How about you?"

"I've been waiting my whole life to have a family. Now that I have my loving husband, I don't want to wait for our children to come along."

"Do you have an idea about how we could go about this?" Kiba asked his knowledgeable lover.

Kokuro slowly nodded. "It's going to sound a little crazy, but hear me out." He forewarned his companion. "So, Sintary's second child – Meisa – wasn't exactly convinced the normal way. Orochimaru had taken Kazuki's genes and separated the genes out so it was basically Itachi's genes remaining. He then injected that into Sintary's egg and, you know, created a baby that way. So, if he could do all that, we could possibly mix our DNA together and have that fertilize a surrogate mother's egg."

Kiba looked at him, uncertain. "Are you sure we can do that? Orochimaru was a mad man and didn't do what was exactly ethnical."

"Of course, the way he went about it was absolutely wrong," Kokuro agreed. "But the idea he had was sorta sound. I just – I really want our kids to be, well, _ours_." He expressed heartfully. "And this idea gave me hope."

"Hey, hey," Kiba said gently squeezing his husband's hand. "All we can do is ask, right? So, who do you think would be able to splice genes together?"

Kokuro sighed, expelling any negative energy he had built up. "Well, Sakura has perfect chakra control. She would probably be our best bet. Plus, with her running the hospital it would need to be approved by hear anyway."

"Do you think she'd even approve it?"

"It's not like we're doing anything like Orochimaru. We're both willing to go through with this, and we'd make sure whoever we chose as the surrogate mother would be okay with it too. We'd have everyone's consent – and it's not like she has anything to lose by trying this." Kokuro tried rationalizing.

Kiba nodded gently. "Where would we all stay? The apartment we're renting isn't big enough for a family." He asked changing the subject.

"Well…" Kokuro started having also already thought about it. "You know how the Uchiha compound was rebuilt to its former glory? They have a lot empty housing since it's just the five of them. And I've always been close to Sintary and Itachi – and it's actually not far from the Inuzuka clan either."

Kiba, again, looked a bit uneasy. "Won't it be awkward living near each other?"

"Do feel uncomfortable with the idea?" Kokuro asked his husband.

"Maybe not with the idea… it's just, I don't have the connection you do to the Uchiha. I always butt heads with Sasuke, and well, Itachi sorta scares me – don't tell him that though!"

Kokuro chuckled as Kiba's quick proclamation to protect his pride.

"We wouldn't have to be neighbor's, love." He explained. "The Uchiha clan had as many members as yours or the Hyuga clan even. The complex was – is – huge. It has a lot of housing, a least three full sized dojos. Ooh, and it's backed up against the forest which they've turned into a massive training field. And, they have their own private lake."

"It does sound like a lot of room for both families to grow." Kiba admitted. "And it would be having a tiny home in the Inuzuka compound or anywhere else."

Kokuro nodded enthusiastically. "And most of the homes are the bones; so, we would get to pick the colors, the appliances, all the furnishes and finishes. It would be custom to _our_ style."

Kiba did like the idea of finishing their own house. He then talked to his soulmate about designs, and what he always wanted in a house – being near the green space would be a huge plus for Akamaru and small things that he got really excited over.

They stayed talking until late in the afternoon when the group gathered to return home. The two couldn't wait to get home and settle in as an officially married couple. Not even his mother's taunting could bring him and his husband down from their high.

* * *

It took a couple weeks to finally get to where they wanted to be. The business of Hokage kept getting in their way from accomplishing things quickly. Things were not as simple as the two new Hokages played. They were deep at work with figuring out the true plot of the Akatsuki.

"So, explain this Eye of the Moon thing again." Kokuro asked sitting on the Hokage desk cross legged.

"The Akatsuki's true leader – Madara Uchiha – devised this plan to ride the world of evil and hatred," Itachi started explaining. "He believes by casting his Rinne Sharingan on the moon, it will cast a jutsu called the Infinite Tsukuyomi across the world."

"And the Rinne Sharingan is a combination of the Rinnegan and Sharingan right?" Kokuro asked to clarify.

Itachi nodded. "Which you seem to possess as well."

"So, wait, how did Madara get this?"

"I do not know for sure… He might not even have it, but is instead building up to it." Itachi told his partner. "It could be why he's gathering the ten beasts."

"Okay. What about this Infinite Tsukuyomi jutsu? How did he learn about it, and what does it do?" The white-haired Hokage asked clasping his hands in front of his face.

"The legend was written on a stone tablet that has been kept in the Uchiha family since Madara's era. It could very well be hidden under the ground; it would just be a matter of getting to it." Itachi told him. "I've read the tablet myself when I was younger. It tells how to activate the jutsu as well as what it does… it casts the world in a dream."

Kokuro snorted. "That's ironic – since the Tsukuyomi is a nightmare realm."

"I'm sure there's more to the jutsu than the stone tells us." Itachi said. It was a feeling he had for a long time. It was same feeling he had as a child after the nine tailed fox attack and his clan's reassignment.

The raven-haired shinobi pushed those thoughts aside. He needed a clear head to piece together this puzzle.

"Have you ever heard of Kaguya Otsutsuki?" Itachi asked his comrade already knowing the answer.

Kokuro shook his head. "You know I don't know anything about my clan."

Itachi nodded and tossed him a scroll. "Read more, we'll discuss it tomorrow." He then glanced at the door. "Come in, Sintary."

The third member of the team pushed open the doors and came in carrying in the very active little girl in her arms. Little Meisa had these big, onyx eyes that seem to see everything. Her attention span was very short as she kept looking around at the different objects in her surroundings. She couldn't speak, only babble, but she had begun to crawl, and she could crawl efficiently.

This certainly didn't take attention from their eldest, Kazuki. He was showing all of Itachi's natural talent as a shinobi. He would be enrolling in the academy in a couple more weeks; sometime later in July. While Itachi and Sintary were in no rush to push their son into the shinobi world, they also knew it was "quality" family time. Even Sasuke realized it – he was the one out there training Kazuki along with other children who would be starting the academy with him.

Seeing the family quickly reminded Kokuro of his nearing appointment at the hospital with his husband. He bit his lip; he wanted to say something to his best friends, but he had to stick to his promise. After their original conversation, the newly wedded couple had decided to not tell anyone until they could secure the possibility of their future children.

"Hey guys, I'll see you tomorrow, I gotta go meet Kiba." The white-haired shinobi said gathering what he needed.

"Another night of house hunting?" Sintary teased.

That was another thing; the duo hadn't settled on the "perfect" house yet either. They were still renting the apartment they had moved into before marriage.

"Probably," Kokuro chuckled. "Kiba can't decide on anything."

Itachi nodded. "Don't stay out too late," he reminded his friend before allowing him to leave.

"Are you ready to leave?" Sintary asked her boyfriend gently. "Kazuki really wants you to teach him the Fire Ball Jutsu."

"Sasuke hasn't already?" Itachi questioned slightly surprised as he gathered his own things.

His girlfriend shook her head gently. "No, Kazuki refused. He wants _you_ to teach him."

The father couldn't help but to smile softly at that. "A stubborn one, isn't he?"

"Can't blame him for wanting his father to teach him the family jutsu." Sintary reminded him.

Itachi nodded at that. "Alright, let's head back to the Uchiha compound."

Sintary nodded as they locked up the Hokage Tower and headed to their home. They walked in step through the village. It was bustling with people; people who were appreciative for the normalcy that settled over them again.

Konoha was doing well after the rebuilt under their two Hokages. The people knew both Itachi and Kokuro for the most part. Both had been shinobi that served the village, and were legends among the little ones. Kokuro was accepted more among the civilians and the shinobi. Itachi still made people nervous, but the group of shinobi he grew up with – along with some of the slightly older shinobi knew that Itachi was a force to been reckoned with. That group had voiced their support; saying that it had been time to have their first Uchiha Hokage, and Itachi was the only one who could "fit the bill."

Itachi felt his heart clench.

He was the first Uchiha Hokage.

He closed his eyes as he relished in the idea. It had been a dream of his since he had been a little child. He had wanted to abolish the fighting in the world, and to accomplish that, he needed the power that came with being Hokage. Certain events had caused him to lose faith in that dream; believing he was going to die by his brother's hand or even by illness, but he beat the odds. Itachi, himself, had not instilled the peace the world was in. The force of the Akatsuki had pushed the Shinobi Nations to form an alliance with each other, ceasing the fighting. It had been his predecessor, Tsunade, who had paved the way for himself and Kokuro. It was their job to maintain it.

But for now, the village was calm and prosperous.

"Um, Lord Hokage! Lady Sintary!" Called a young, female voice from the side.

Itachi opened his onyx eyes and looked over at the young woman off to his left. His girlfriend gently peered passed him at the girl. She was no more than thirteen, but had no indication that she was a kunoichi or a civilian. Her big, brown eyes looked at them shyly, but with determination. Two long strands of brown hair framed her young face while the rest remained behind her. She looked familiar to the couple in a sense, but she would have been very young the last time they were in the village together

"Yes?" Itachi asked.

The young girl seemed to get even more nervous once her Hokage focused on her. It remained Sintary of herself and immediately knelt before the girl so they were closer in height.

"What's your name?" She asked as she bounced Meisa in her arms.

"Um, it's Naoko, Lady Sintary."

"Please, just call me Sintary, and you can call him Itachi. There's no need for formalities." She insisted. "And you can call her Meisa."

Naoko looked at the baby in her arms. "She is a cute one." She said and smiled as Meisa giggled happily.

Itachi followed his girlfriend's example and knelt before the young girl. "Naoko, did you need something of us?"

Her brown eyes pulled away from the child to her Hokage. They widened as she remembered her task. She gripped the envelope behind her tightly.

"Um, yes. I was told when you two got back to give you this." She said putting out the sealed envelope in front of her.

Itachi looked at it curiously, gently taking it from her. He opened it and pulled the contents out. Sintary looked over at what was inside and gasped, surprised.

It was the picture of them at their first date at the dango shop over _at least_ six years ago. It was heavy of the couple to see such a precious moment from all that time ago. While Sintary was fixated on the picture, Itachi had moved on to the letter instead.

"Your… your grandmother was Masumi?" Itachi asked quietly.

Naoko nodded gently looking down.

"Wait? What happ—oh…" Sintary's voice dimmed as she read over the note.

 _'Sintary, Itachi,_

 _If you two are reading this, it means you two have made it through hell and back. I always knew you two would prevail. You two were meant to be – the love you held for each other was unmatched by any that I have ever seen. I am grateful you two choose my little shop for your first official date. I appreciate your frequent visits as well._

 _My only regret comes with writing you this letter._

 _The past year would be my last on this Earth._

 _In my old age, I have come frail and unable to withstand the everyday pressures. I am sorry I will not be able to be there when you two wed or come visit my shop again._

 _My daughter and her family have a different business running, and are not able to take on the responsibilities of my shop as well. So, I am entrusting it to you both. The shop is yours to do as you wish; though I am hoping you two keep it and get it running again._

 _I kept the recipes in the storage cellar under the shop; you two should have no trouble finding the book, or anything for that matter I hope._

 _I want to finish this letter with saying how happy and thankful I am that there is love like yours still present in this world scarred with hatred. I am sure your love will spread through the village, and you two will bring joy to our world because you certainly brought that to my shop._

 _May you two have long and loving lives together,_

 _Masumi'_

The letter brought tears to Sintary. She couldn't believe that the woman who had brought them small joys and memorable moments had passed before they could have seen her one last time. Then, there was also the fact that she had given them her shop with the recipes that they enjoyed. It was a heart clenching gesture that they could never thank her for.

"I'm so sorry to hear about her passing," Itachi told Naoko who had been silently standing there with her hands behind her again.

The young girl nodded gently, and then shrugged. "She passed in her sleep a couple weeks ago. Mama said she wasn't in pain that way… I wanted them to go and tell you guys, but father said it wasn't worth bothering the Hokage over…"

The couple's hearts dropped in their chests. They simultaneously reached out and embraced her in a hug.

"Naoko, if you ever need anything, please do not hesitate to ask either of us." Sintary told her gently. "You or your family – and I mean anything."

She nodded softly. "Okay, um, thank you."

"No, Naoko, thank you." Itachi's deep voice said soothingly.

The duo each gave the thirteen-year-old another hug each before saying their goodbyes and heading on their way.

* * *

Meanwhile, another infamous couple was receiving much better news.

"Wait? You – you really mean it?" Kokuro asked.

He and Kiba had gone to Sakura after their honeymoon to inquire the possibility of their future child/children. She had been hesitant at first, but had come back the next day telling them she needed time to review the information.

Today had been the day she finished and made her decision.

"Yes," Sakura told them. "As you know, there is no real literature done of this outside of Orochimaru's work. After a couple tries, he could manipulate the DNA and impregnate Sintary successfully. It will be more difficult for you two since I will be trying to mix your sperms with a surrogate's egg – do you two have any ideas of who you would pick?"

"Sintary," Kiba informed her. "We haven't asked yet though because we wanted to make sure this was… well… doable."

The pinkette nodded firmly at that. "I must do a health assessment on Sintary to make sure she's in proper health to carry another child – let alone one that is spliced together."

The couple nodded, holding each other's hand tightly.

"I can get started on trying to mend the two DNA together as soon as you guys get me samples." Sakura said handing them each a plastic container. "Then if Sintary accepts, she can come in for a health scan, and I can get her on the proper hormones to health initiate the pregnancy."

Kokuro and Kiba's faces broke out into wide, matching grins. They couldn't believe it; the possibility of their children was there. The couple had already been over the fact that this wasn't a guarantee, but the hope was finally there.

"Thank you, Sakura," they said together.

"Don't thank me yet, I still have to get this accomplished." She told them getting up. "Get me those samples sooner rather than later."

They nodded, and proceeded to go home. They would have those containers filled by tomorrow morning.

* * *

Elsewhere, Sintary and Itachi – as well as little Meisa – arrived back at the Uchiha Compound. They had picked a house in the back of the complex that was by the lake as well as the training ground. Both were visible from different areas of the house so the children could stay in sight. It was lonely back there because the streets and other houses were empty leaving them a quiet journey to their home.

Upon getting closer, they could hear elaborate breathing along with the clanking of kunai. The evening sun provided enough of its light to illuminate the training fields. There, a group of four soon to be students practiced under Sasuke's watchful eyes.

Sintary couldn't help but to smile seeing them train so well. She would have not thought Sasuke would want to be a sensei, but he was surprisingly patient with the children – although he demanded nothing less than perfection. The whole thing started after the rebuild of Konoha when Sasuke was starting train Kazuki in the normal training fields. A group of ten saw the two Uchiha doing basic techniques and wanted to learn too. Their naïve eagerness had originally displeased Sasuke. He believed they thought this was a joke; that it would be easy because they weren't in school. He corrected each of the children a bit too harshly while they practiced. Sasuke believed it would have been enough to scare them off, but surprisingly, some came back the next day for lessons again.

Over the past couple of months, the number of children varied, but there were always three that came to every session other than his nephew. These were the children that wanted to learn; wanted to be great shinobi. Sasuke could tolerate that type. He seemed to soften up slightly around them. His expectations were not lowered, but he learned to accept that they were children who have not had official lessons. Sasuke accepted they were doing this of their freewill and because they truly wanted to.

Sasuke's dedication to his "students" was admirable, but it would probably better suit for a team of Genin rather than Academy students.

Itachi gently took Meisa from Sintary as she went over to lend her hand in chakra control before he would show the fire style jutsu. He stood by his brother, watching his girlfriend teach in a friendlier way.

"The other nations want to proceed with the next Chunin exams." Itachi told his brother.

"Do you agree?" Sasuke asked not even glancing at the man next to him.

"I cannot say I do, but I understand their persistence. At the moment, it is hard to decipher what Madara's next move will be… We certainly don't want to be in limbo, and delaying the lives of our people." Itachi explained.

"Are you going to allow Konoha to participate?" Sasuke questioned.

Itachi nodded after a minute. "Yes, that is the likely outcome."

Sasuke then turned his eyes to his brother. "And you bring this up to me why?"

"Because you are one of the few of your group that is not yet a Chunin." Itachi stated flatly.

The younger brother narrowed his eyes. "And how am I supposed to participate without a team?"

"I suppose you could go in with a fresh group of Genin." The older brother suggested. While his voice remained flat, it was a humorous statement because Sasuke would never consider the option. "Of course, you'd never do it. Then again, I believe there's one other person who's not a Chunin yet."

Sasuke watched his cunning brother, wondering what he was chalking up to. "Who?" He asked everyone he knew of was already Chunin or even Jounin.

"Naruto."

"No." Sasuke denied. "I am not going in with him."

Itachi let a sigh escape his lips. "That's too bad because I was almost certain Kokuro and I could convince the other villages to allow just you and he take it as a team without the need for a third member."

This notion caused Sasuke to reconsider. Now that he was in the village, he needed a higher position. He certainly wouldn't be able to move up unless he went through the system; and he was not staying a Genin for the rest of his life. His options were either a wimpy group of Genin who would only hold him back… or Naruto… who at least he could work with.

"Fine. I'll agree to work with the blond idiot if you can get just the two of us it." Sasuke finally relented.

Itachi smirked very slightly at that. It was then his turn to teach the little ones. He handed Meisa back to her mother before taking the group down to the new pier. It wasn't big enough for them all to stand side by side across, but they would be able to go one at a time, and Itachi would at least be able to stand next to them to ensure they were safe.

The Uchiha Hokage first showed them the hand signs in a slow motion, letting them get used to positioning their hands together. He then told them explained how the chakra would build up in the mouths. Once they got the idea, Itachi turned to the lake. He didn't even have to think as his hands flew through the motions as he was suddenly releasing a massive fireball. The scene lit up the lake as well as sparked admiration and determination in the younger group.

Each of the children eagerly walked to the edge of the pier and tried to replicate what Itachi did. The first one succeeded in getting a little flame out of his mouth. Though the child was disappointed it wasn't as massive – or even close – to Itachi's, the older shinobi told her that it would take time and practice as everything else. The second child barely managed a spark, much to his dismay. Again, Itachi was quick to console the young boy.

"You may just not have an affinity for fire nature techniques. You could be a water, wind, earth, or lightning type. It is not unusual." He assured the young one.

The third child came up and produced similar affects as the first child. Then, it was finally Kazuki's time. He had been carefully watching his group of friends and his father. He knew not to expect perfection, but was still aiming high as the rest.

Kazuki went through the hand signs slowly, allowing his small chakra to build up. He envisioned a small to medium sized ball of chakra immerging from the back of his throat and out onto the lake. He could picture it transforming into orange flames. He felt the choking sensation of smoke his in lungs and knew it was time to exhale. He let out a steady stream of chakra and was shocked by the result. Kazuki's fireball was what he pictured; a medium sized ball of flames that steady came out of his lips.

Once the jutsu released, Kazuki slowly lowered his hand and looked up at his father. His father had a small, soft smile on his face as his attention turned down to him.

"He's definitely your son," his mother commented with a beaming smile.

"He's got the nature talent," his uncle piped up.

Kazuki turned his attention from them to his teammates who were in awe of his capabilities. He got mixed replies; congratulations as well as promises to do better than him. It was typical of their young group.

"You did very well, Kazuki," Itachi finally said drawing his attention back up.

"I can do better though; I promise I can." The young boy insisted.

His father gently placed a hand on his back in an assuring manner. "I know you can, Kazuki. You will get there. Just keep practicing."

* * *

 **Thank you to KnightsRoses, Sweet Petit, arigarciar, Ijustdon'tcare132, KyuubiNoPuma, pika-78, Rose 23527, ILurveManyAnimeBoys, xxRyuu-himexx, nathy13, HonestxxEyes, NinjaChipmunk, PityThoseWhoLiveWithoutLove-95, animefangirl0219, creven16, randomindividual467, darkxion, OrangeBeanGamer, terriblecupcakes732, Integral16, MickyLove, Elizabethcica, KHB123, FailingErin, MaidMaliya, Johana-98, ElephantLover220, Bananarock509, nacheell, LadyLunaTwilight, slowbro0609, CommanderCats, juury, Katelynn Snow Fox, sierra halle, Crazedstill99, Ne Ne Papa Ne Ne Mama, scarlet-angle-13, kyoko minion, To'M'L Kuran, 123kittycat1000, PunkRock DancerChick, Luna-Zeta, licialowoke1, jamal douglas, HulkIsHappy, teamstarlight, Littlevbigdreams, Rileyyheartt, rosaruna3713, AroraHybrid, misslindh, Good-Fellow, Aerishime, RamsFan7, MarieSeleneArroyo, Just-An-Average-Dude, LunarOdyssey, Devious Cherub, adamekevin23, Pein's Kid, MiniKitsuneChan, CHARA ATE MY SOUL,SociallyAwkwardHumanBeing, jmgarcia996, PurplePineapples56, Darkdaydreamer17, CLM-FFN, xTsuizuru, Miyoko-tan, buddykilla, midnightabyss23, ShadoweAxe, Arianna Le Fay, insanityle, lilith dracul, FainaFox, and Crusader King for following/favorite-ing the story!**

 **A special thanks to ILurveManyAnimeBoys, Rose23527, HonestxxEyes, bunnyguest, an unknown Guest, nacheel, FailingErin, Viktor2040, AnimeBunnyLover, craziedstill99, AroraHybrid, and Toreh for their reviews and requests for updates!**

 **THANK YOU!**


	29. Chapter 29

****Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the quote below. I just own Sintary ^^ Also I do not own the other OC Kokuro. He's my friend's.**

 **Hi.**

 **So. it's here at last! I am really sorry it's taken over a month to get this posted. Ko wrote the whole chuunin exam portion, and well, he got sick for about two weeks straight, so I was sorta stuck. I needed his part for reasons you will see. Then when I finally got it, my schoolwork decided it was going to pile up and be all do at once. That with work equals no time to write. So, I apologize for the delay, but I pushed forward and finally finished this chapter.**

 **If you guys have been keeping up with the blog, you will know there's (hopefully) going to be a character Q &A. So, you guys will have one month from today to submit question for the characters. You can either post them in the comments, on the blog page, or email them to the fan email: sintarysacuna . Super simple to do, but in order for it to be a success, WE NEED YOU! so please submit questions within the time frame so we can all have a great time!**

 **Thanks again for your patience!**

* * *

 _"Knowing your own darkness is the best method for dealing with the darkness of other people."_

 _-Carl Jung_

* * *

"We have intruders." He stated quietly in his girlfriend's ear.

"I'm pretty sure the correct term is guest." She pointed out amusingly

"They're here intruding on our alone time in the morning – _uninvited_." He explained in a low voice.

It made her smile more as they stayed close together. "They're family!" She insisted. "They have a pass."

"Does their pass include a free show?" He asked getting on top of her. "Because I'm sure they'd get one if they stuck around long enough."

"Ew! Please, no." A voice came from beyond the closed door.

"Yeah, we don't really need to see – or hear that." Another voice proclaimed uneasily.

"Can you two just come out already? Dressed and showered preferably." The first voice asked.

"Why did you say shower? They could be in there forever at that." The second voice stated in a hushed tone.

"Well, who knows what they did last night or if they've showered yet. They're usually morning shower people." The first voice informed.

"We should probably get up," the woman in the bedroom said drawing the attention back into the room.

"A shower sounds nice after being awaken so suddenly." Her boyfriend responded getting up.

Bright, blue eyes looked over her raven-haired lover. She watched as he reached his toned arms over his head to stretch them. The muscles down his smooth back flex with his movements before relaxing. She bit her lip at the lovely sight before her. She moved to the edge of their bed to be closer to him. She simply couldn't help herself as she reached out and run her hands down his back from his broad shoulders to his naked tush.

It had certainly been a good idea for them to close their door last night. If they hadn't, there's no telling what their guests would have seen. Especially since both home dwellers were stark naked.

"There will be more time to look and touch once we're in the shower," her boyfriend told her lovingly.

"I couldn't resist the temptation." She replied lazily.

She then draped her own long arms over his shoulders and wrapped her strong legs around his slender waist. She felt calloused hands cup each of the bottoms of her hamstrings to give her more support.

The raven-haired man then proceeded to their bathroom. He walked to the back where the shower was located and turned it on so it warmed up. He held her on his back while they waited for the shower.

"You look gorgeous," he stated softly looking at her in the vanity mirror.

"Mm, so do you." She whispered in his ear before kissing just beneath it causing him to shiver.

"I love you, Sintary," he told her looking at her with soft onyx eyes.

"I love you too, Itachi." She replied.

They shared a loving kiss before getting in the shower and showering together. They knew they couldn't do much with their _guests_ waiting for them, but they still took their time. The couple took turns washing each other and kissing – _lots_ of kissing. The shower was turned off, and then they dried, and dressed.

The walked down the hallway to where their guests were waiting. Sintary smiled gently seeing Meisa happily playing with Akamaru while Kokuro and Kiba were sitting at the island watching them.

"Well, it's about time." Kiba said noticing them walk in.

"You two did interrupt our morning routine," Itachi replied drily.

"Hope you're not working on baby number three yet," Kokuro said.

"Why wouldn't we?" Sintary questioned confused.

Kokuro and Kiba looked at each other before gesturing for the couple to sit down with them.

"We recently found out that we could have children." Kokuro started.

"That's incredible! I'm so happy for you two." Sintary exclaimed immediately.

"How does Sakura plan to proceed?" Itachi asked.

"She's… she's going to try and mix our genes together." Kiba explained nervously. "But if that's successful, we'll need a surrogate mother."

"And we were really hoping… that you'd want to do it, Sintary," Kokuro finished looking at his best friend.

Sintary blinked, sitting up straighter in shock. "M-me?"

"We felt it was the best fit." Kiba told her softly. "You're smart, you're strong, you've already given birth to two children, and we know you love them dearly… we know we could trust you to carry our own child."

Sintary opened her mouth to try and form the words, but nothing came out. She then closed it before looking up at Itachi.

"How do you feel about this?" She finally asked.

"I think it's an honor your best friend only trusts you with his child." Itachi told her and gently placed his hand over hers. "If you feel you can handle it, you know you'll have my support."

"Sakura would do a full medical work up to make sure you'd be safe." Kokuro piped in.

Sintary slowly turned to them. She swallowed a bit, feeling the weight of it all settle on her shoulders. "Of course, I'll do it.' She told them blinking back tears. "I'm just so honored you guys chose me."

"YES!" The two cheered immediately getting up and hugging one another.

"We're having a child." Kokuro whispered excitedly looking his husband in the eyes as he cupped his face.

"We're having a child." Kiba repeated a bit calmer, but with a broad, toothy smile.

The two stared at each other, grinning ear to ear before diving in for a passionate kiss.

* * *

Kazuki mastered the Uchiha fireball jutsu.

The one morning, the young boy had padded into his parents' room and gently climbed in the bed. He shook his parents awake.

"Mom? Dad? I have something to show you two," he said quietly.

"Mm, okay, Kazuki." Sintary told him gently as she stretched and slowly got up.

"What do you need to show us?" Itachi asked before yawning.

"Come down to the pier with me," Kazuki said gently taking his hand.

"I'll be down in just a minute. I have to grab Meisa," Sintary told them as she went to her little girl's room.

"Alright, see you in a couple minutes, mom," Kazuki responded before leading his father down to the pier.

Sintary made her way down with Meisa in her arms as promised. Kazuki looked between his two parents and little sister before turning to face to the open water. He closed his ocean blue eyes as his centered himself.

Itachi watched his son, anticipating what he was trying to show him. He saw Kazuki weave the signs of the fireball jutsu and paused just a minute, before allowing the fire pour from his mouth. A smile of pride tugged at Itachi's lips as he saw the massive ball light up the lake.

"Wow." Sintary whispered as she watched her young son

Kazuki released the jutsu, watching the fire dissipate before letting his hands fall to his sides. He then turned around and looked at his family's reaction

"You did amazing, Kazuki!" His mother exclaimed.

"I'm very proud of you," Itachi told his son placing a hand on his shoulder.

The family then had to proceed with their day, but their steps were lighter after the major accomplishment.

Itachi was quick to tell Kokuro who cheered for his godson, demanding a celebration that night. The father agreed knowing how precious these moments were. Their day was spent approving the Chunin Exams, and preparing everything for that event. They, or rather Itachi, had to present Sakura's little "experiment" to the council and get approved. Itachi and Kokuro's council consisted of Shikaku, Kakashi, Inochi, and to a lesser extent, Naruto and Sasuke. It wasn't difficult to pass since most knew and respected Sakura as a profound medic, but they also brought up the necessary ethnical concerns and the comparison to Orochimaru. It was a good discussion to make sure Konoha was protected from any backlash.

Also, working to make this a success, Sintary went into the hospital with her children to get a checkup. Sakura ran all the tests she would need to make sure the young mother would be fit enough to carry a third child. The medic wrote down as much information as Sintary could remember from her experience with Orochimaru so Sakura knew the complications and side effects from certain hormonal treatments. They had settled on a treatment, but wouldn't know if it works or not until Sakura had a zygote prepared.

Sintary then headed towards the outskirts of town. She had been working on outside repairs for a week. The young woman looked around at the sight. Large sakura trees surrounded the parameter. The contrasting green grass covered the ground except for the main path which was merely gravel. The path lead to a small little shack, but it was so much more than its appearance. Sintary gently pushed open the wooden door and heard the bell ding. She looked around the dark room before flipping on the lights. It took a minute, but they managed to illuminate the space. To her right were a couple small booths for people to sit. In front of her was a counter that normally held a display of wonder, delicious treats. It was currently covered in a plain, white sheet. Sintary moved past the counter and opened the back door that led to the kitchen. All the appliance had been covered as well. As she headed around the ovens, she saw a door. Old, creaking stairs lead down to the cellar where she found extensive supplies of paper plates, silverware, different utensils, pots, pans, an extra refrigerator and freezer, anything needed for cooking and serving. Then, in a little cubby across from the refrigeration, was the recipe book. Sintary carefully lifted the old book and examined it. The spine was intact, but starting to wear. The outside cover was in beautiful shape for constantly being used though. Sintary gently brought it upstairs and headed outside wear her children were playing.

The afternoon was quiet. Kazuki and Meisa played what games they could before the little girl tired and curled up next to her mother underneath the sakura tree. Kazuki then went about his training as he often did before his lesson with Sasuke. Sintary spent that time reading the recipe book. She wanted to be familiar with all the sweets before she started to try and make them. She was aware she wasn't the world's greatest cook, but she knew all she needed was practice – and taste testers.

When it was time for the lesson, Sintary carried Meisa while walking about with Kazuki. His excitement started to build with each step.

"I can't wait to show Uncle Sasuke and the others!" He told his mother happily.

"They're all going to be so surprised and jealous." Sintary said with a small smile.

"Do you think Uncle Sasuke will be proud of me like dad?"

She nodded. "He definitely will."

Kazuki closed his eyes and tilted his head back smiling as he felt the warm sun on his face. He was finally starting to feel satisfied. No longer was he confined to a small room with his mother mindlessly playing. No longer was he standing idly by while someone hurt his mother. He was finally fully active. He was finally able to reach his full potential.

And he was determined to exceed it.

* * *

The day of the Chunin exam was fast approaching. They had had only a couple a months to fully prepare for this. Naruto and Sasuke were going to be functioning as a two-man squad during this testing. The young Uchiha was apprehensive, and well quite frankly, frustrated that he had to work with his former-still applicable- squad mate. The younger blond however was very much excited that they would be working together after all the years apart. The duo, much to the chagrin of Sasuke and the amusement of his family, would train on the grounds of the refurbished Uchiha compound.

Sintary, Meisa, and Kiba sat watching as the duo exchanged blows on the training field. Across from them there was a trio of training, Kazuki, Itachi, and Kokuro were exchanging blows.

"Come on Sasuke," taunted Naruto playfully, "Your nephew is beating you in agility."

Sasuke looked over to see Kazuki land a series of graceful flips, his brother smiling slightly. Kazuki was Itachi's child, but he took traits from his family; Sasuke's attitude, his father's prowess and brains, his mother's compassion and fiery temper, and his sense of humor was that of his godfather.

Itachi smirked to himself as he sent two shadow clones to charge Kokuro and his son, ' _Kazuki has improved so much, he is going to be like Ko. He was always the most agile of the three of us.'_ A quick flash of a kunai drew Itachi from his thoughts as he dogged the blade.

"Dad, if you are going to spar, you have to focus," Kazuki teased, and Kokuro laughed.

"Fine, I am not going to hold back," called Itachi and he was behind Kazuki in a flash. The boy shuddered and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. A clone. Kokuro charged in with two clones, each brandishing different signs. The trio split.

Kazuki flitted from the branches of a nearby tree, making the sign of the tiger, "FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL JUSTSU!" Kazuki felt the chakra gather and swell. The fire snaking hungrily at his mouth as he expelled a steady plume. Kokuro's clones smirked and then all shifted to the sign of the bird. _'Shoot, he is using wind style.'_

Vortices formed and expelled from the three silverites, coalescing with the flame. Itachi wove a stream of signs before expelling large quantities of water that extinguished the engulfed twister. Kokuro landed next to his godson and smirked before bowing. The trio decided that now was a good time for a break.

Sasuke and Naruto continued to spar.

"Come on idiot, you need to move faster, my lightning style is clipping the edges of your sleeve."

"Well, if you would stop trying to rush everything maybe you and I could, ya know, not hit one another."

"Don't blame me if you can't keep up, maybe you're not Chunin material."

Naruto and Sasuke clashed and sparks flew off wind and lightning enhance kunai. Each boy glaring at the other petulantly, their eyes burning with the fire of rivalry. Kiba snorted at this drawing their attention and glares.

"You two do know that you are going to be evaluated on team effort, so, on that note I am going to go get lunch. Any takers?"

Kazuki ran and hugged his uncle, "Can we go to amaguryama's afterwards, PLEASE, PLEASE."

"Not a chance young man," lectured Sintary, "You need to lay of the sweets, I have seen your sweet tooth."

"Oh, now don't start Sin, "said Ko, as he lifted Meisa and cooed playfully, "If I remember correctly, his father has the biggest sweet-tooth, 'Mr. I ate thirteen dango sticks.' I don't want to hear it. Besides I am spoiling my godson and my goddaughter. Isn't that right Meisa, who is the best god-dad ever."

Sintary looked to a Itachi who gave one of his rare sheepish grins, that he only shared with family. As the family marched on towards lunch, Sasuke and Naruto stayed behind to train.

* * *

The morning of the exam came abruptly after a long evening of training and a short dinner, and some dango. Sasuke and Naruto made their way to the assigned field surrounded by another assortment of special cases. There was mostly shinobi from the Hidden leaf, but occasionally, scattered amongst the crowd there were two or three man cells from the Villages of the Mist and the Sand. A lone Shinobi from the land of Stone was present as well.

The entire field was lined with a multi tear grid and each team was place upon a certain spot. The grid squares were around a meter across, and were painted heavily in black ink. The 'proctors of the exam came forward following the same, dark, dreary, stern, black leather trench coat that accompanied the exam the first time the pair took it.

Standing before the throng of shinobi was none other than the ever stern Ibiki Morino; his face that familiar smiling grimace. The thick jagged scars prominent as ever across his severe face. The proctors took their place among the outside of the grid and smirked menacingly.

"LISTEN UP YOU MAGGOTS," shouted Ibiki, "you are here because you fucked it up something special the first time you took this exam. Take a moment and reflect that you truly are fuck-ups in every sense of the word. Now, this part of the exam is simple, we will ask your squad a question one by one, you are to answer in tandem. Fail to do so and kiss your ass goodbye, the grid will trigger a trap and you will fail. Good luck you're gonna need it."

Sasuke and Naruto share a quick concerned glance as the grid illuminated with a venomous rough light; vibrant shocking barrier walls encompassed the squads as the proctors moved forward.

"ALSO, MAGGOTS ONE MORE THING, NO TALKING," sneered Ibiki, "if you do the proctors will see it, treat it as cheating and then watch as your grid trap is detonated, releasing whatever is concealed below. "

The duo remained quietly and watched as Ibiki interrogated the first squad, they responded in tandem, with the same answer, but they were both wrong. Ibiki scoffed and watched as the pair of them were trapped in a grid that began to fill with water. The trio smashed against the wall, trying to break free until they were at last immobile, the seal broke and they flopped to the ground sputtering water. Several seconds later there were small explosions, and yells as more grids went off. Teams were dragged beneath the earth, lightly singed with fire, and even trapped in a whirlwind.

Sasuke and Naruto watched on anxiously at the squads around them being either set free via the correct answer, or trapped from a break in their silence. Finally, after what seemed like hours Ibiki and the proctors moved onto Naruto and Sasuke's grid. Of the original teams, here were only a handful left inside the grid, and even fewer on the outside.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the two brats from before. Why am I not surprised that your asses are here," remarked Ibiki?

Naruto moved to snark back, but Sasuke acted first. He quickly covered the blond shinobi's mouth and gestured to the area around them. They were still in the sealing grid. Ibiki and the proctors chuckled at the pair, making their blood boil. Then the examiners decided that now would be a good time for a lively chat. The proctors mad no notice of Naruto and Sasuke, and the pair waited in silence for five minutes before Ibiki finally turned to them.

"Okay Maggots, here is your question. Get it right and you're in, but get it wrong or don't answer in tandem, and you'll _face the trap._ Okay, in the shinobi volume three, when does a ninja strike?"

Naruto and Sasuke' eyes lit, this was the nin-ken write Sasuke had used during their first Chunin exam. In tandem they both replied, "A ninja waits until the time is right, when the enemy sleeps and drops their guard, when his weapons lie forgotten in the stillness of the night."

Sasuke, "That is the moment for a ninja to strike."

Naruto, "That is a moment for a ninja to strike."

The duo locked eyes at the mistake made, their proctors face a grim smile, "Sorry maggots face the trap." The ground shook and suddenly there was a wave of copper spikes falling from the sky towards them. Without even pausing the two moved into action. Sasuke called forth his chidori and Naruto created a rasengan, infused with wind chakra. The pair clashed their techniques together and then moved to counter the spikes. The lightning canceled out the electricity on the spears, and wind shredded them in a rain of thin metal strips.

Ibiki laughed heartily and the two turned and faced him wearily. His face one of happy resignation. "You two pass." The sealing grid around them was released. "I never said that once the trap was released that you couldn't fight on to beat it. I can't believe I am passing you again blondy, you still managed to not answer the question right."

"What about the other shinobi," inquired Naruto, "don't they know now that they can pass without answering the question?"

The elder shinobi laughed coarsely and called back, walking away from the field, "Turn around and see for yourself." The pair turned to see that they were alone in a field surrounded by nothing but open space. "Genjutsu everyone was placed under in when they entered the grid. Now I suggest that you two head to the forest of Death. You'll be familiar with the proctor and exam."

* * *

The second exam began with the standard chagrin. Anko was the proctor again, and upon seeing the young Uzumaki she proceeded to throw a kunai only to the blond catch it. Anko then proceeded to take it back, seductively licking the edge of the blade before turning and explain the system of the second exam.

Turning to face the crowd, the brown trench coat fluttered around her body in the wind and revealed her shapely figure, clad in nothing but a protective mesh and a precariously grouping of leather belts.

"Okay kiddies, I have to make this quick, each team is assigned a number, the number is assigned to a corresponding gate. Each of you will gather a scroll either one of heaven or one of earth, then after that you will enter the forest of Death. You need to gather the opposite of the scrolls of the one you own." Anko shifted and then smirked by the way this is going to be tougher, firstly there are an uneven number of scrolls, but you will also only have three days to gather the scrolls and make it to the center tower. I thought it would be fun to put you under a time crunch. Have fun and use any means necessary."

The groups of ninja stood stunned at the new time frame for the challenge, and the possibility that the scrolls are randomized and fewer in number.

During the chaos Sasuke summoned a small serpent, Aobaken, and sent him to spy of the scroll tent, they were going to have an advantage.

Once they had their scroll, Sasuke took it and placed it in his pouch as they stood at the entrance to their gate.

"You remember the plan?" He asked his blonde partner.

"Yep! Head to the tower and stake everyone out!" Naruto exclaimed causing Sasuke to narrow his eyes.

"Keep it down, dobe. We don't want anyone hearing us." He growled.

"What? It's nothing special. I'm sure other teams are doing the exact same thing." Naruto pointed out.

"Just shut up." Sasuke spat.

What Naruto didn't know is that Sasuke already had _his_ plan in motion. When Aobaken went to spy on the other squads, he had the snake choose a squad with the opposite squad and hid on their person.

The gates opened, and they sped in. He left a clone with Naruto and headed towards the other group to grab the scroll. He hadn't picked a particularly strong group for his victims. He hadn't wanted this to get too complicated. Besides, who knew if he would "accidentally" kill them out of his own sadistic tendency. Things like that just don't… go away.

When Sasuke returned, there wasn't any sort of substitution. The clone and Naruto had stopped for a quick break. All Sasuke did was release the clone in a puff of smoke. Though, Naruto got frazzled.

"What was that, Sasuke?" He asked looking at his teammate.

"A clone, dobe." He replied drily

"Teme! Why was there a clone here?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Because I was gone." Sasuke stated plainly.

"Where did you go?" Naruto questioned only getting more enraged.

"I got the other scroll."

"WHAT?! I thought we were heading to the tower to get it together." The blonde yelled.

Sasuke looked at him boredly. "That's what I told you. I had other plans." He started to walked past the enraged shinobi.

"You had other plans!?" Naruto exclaimed shoving the dark-haired shinobi. "We're a team, Sasuke. A _team_. We're supposed to work together."

"We are a team, Naruto," Sasuke replied sarcastically. "Just like before. I lead, you follow. I get shit done, you just become dead weight."

Naruto's eyes narrowed as his fists clenched. "That's not the case anymore! You know I've gotten stronger! We've even sparred together; we can work as a team just fine!"

Sasuke's head tilted slightly as he sized up Naruto. "You may have gotten stronger, but you are really no smarter. This required more brains that brawns. You have no brains."

"I'll show you who has no brains!" Naruto growled grabbing hold of Sasuke.

The two stared at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Neither got the chance. The jolted apart, both sensing the unstable malevolent chakra. Springing forth from them spot where they once stood a shallow crater roared with fire. A figure, shadowy and writhing, coiled in the flames.

Naruto and Sasuke landed on the edge of the field clearing in the tree tops, finally getting to see a stable view of the assailant. He was dressed bare-chested, his skin inky black almost as if made of shadow, his features sharp and narrow and his hair long, dragging by his waist. From his side grew small branches of white skin and patches of pale flesh with green branchlets. His face was narrow but his eyes were hollow and yellow, the beginnings of patterned irises taking form.

The figure flickered and the black inky skin seemed to shift like it was settling, growing, over the pale flesh. Without warning the man rushed and charged towards the pair. In his hands, there were kunai emblazoned with fire and wind.

Whistling through the air, the kunai hit their mark the center chest of Naruto and Sasuke before exploding in a flagrant explosion. The pair were consumed in miniature cyclones of fire before burning to a cinder.

" **DAMN….I needed….needed fox alive….Koku….Kokuro….dies. I must—?**

"Why do you think I would know you ass?"

"You tend to bring out the freaky ones."

Naruto looked as his teammate abashed, frustrated at his own lack of information as the figure lashed out at them again. This time he weaved a stream of signs and spewed blossoming flowers of fire, and bolts of lightning. Taking himself deep within the waves of his own technique. The duo dodged the blasts and moved to launch their own counter. Naruto summoned a barrage of clones and they launched themselves at the figure.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU INKY BASTARD?" shouted the clones in tandem.

The inky figure laughed, his voice distorted and raspy. Chocking on the air and phlegm. Taking the clones by the masses, the figure moved and chased them. Countering the movements of each clone as they attack with weapons and ninjutsu. Wind clashed with wind, and Sasuke took this moment in stride. He called forth his own fire ball barrage and shot them towards the crowd. Without hesitation, the figure threw the clones to act as shields for himself.

"Naruto! He is toying with us!"

"Sasuke what is he doing, how can he counter us this easily, how does he know about Kurama. How—"

The inky figure latched his hands together and created the sign of the bird. _" **Bye Bye… time…time…time t-to die.**_ **"**

His body began to fade amidst the swirling of the wind. The sky is raging and storming. Lightning shattered out of the sky and moved to collect its place amongst the bramble. Wind began to pick up and rage continuously as rain began to pour. Cyclones began to swirl and consumes themselves. Coalescing and colliding to form a larger storm.

The storm grew and a tornado formed itself amongst the raging storm. The trees began to shake and crack under the force of the wind. Sasuke and Naruto froze, then the elder of the two grabbed the blond and flitted away using the Uchiha style teleportation.

The figures voice rang out swirling on the breath of the Fujin himself, " **No-no fun, M-ma Madara…time to come home…yes sir…** "

The storm raged and flurried consuming everything in its wake. Trees ripped up by their roots. The pair set down beneath cover and moved to defend themselves. Naruto quickly wove signs with his partner. Both summoned their creatures, Aoda and Gamakichi shrouded them from their storm.

* * *

While Naruto and Sasuke were trying to complete the exams, the others were celebrating a happy event.

It had been a couple of weeks since Sakura had finally completed the zygote and implanted it into Sintary. It was time to test if it had taken hold in utero.

"Okay! I got the blood work back!" Sakura called walking into the crowded room.

Her emerald eyes looked over the group in the hospital room. Sintary on the bed holding Itachi's hand dearly while he rubbed her back. Little Meisa sat in her lap resting against her chest. Kazuki sat at the edge of the bed quietly. Then there was Kokuro and Kiba practically holding onto each other for dear life as they stared at her intensely.

"Oh, give me that!" Kokuro finally exclaimed snatching it out of her hand.

He brought it over to his lover where they scanned over the test.

" _Ohmygodwe'rehavingababy!_ " Kokuro screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Yes! Yes! YES! We're finally having a baby!" Kiba exclaimed jumping in the air.

The two immediately regroup, hugging each other and finalizing their joy with a kiss.

Sintary smiled softly as she squeezed Itachi's hand at the news. "I'm so happy for them…" She said quietly.

"Me too." Itachi agreed.

The joy continued into the Hokage's Tower where the other Kages had been lounging. The second exam was about to start, and of course they had cameras all over the place for surveillance. Kokuro walked in just over the moon over the news they had just received. He couldn't wait until the end of the first trimester when most miscarriages occurred as well as being able to see the gender of their first born. He settled in the back with Sintary and Itachi as they watched the groups start.

They had only been watching for an hour or so when Sasuke pulled his stunt on Naruto. The group watched amusedly as the two bickered back and forth, making bets on whether or not they would actually start a fight in the middle of the exam.

Suddenly, the feeds went blank.

The Kage looked around confused before Sintary gasped in pain as she gripped her head.

"Holy shit… what is this?" She gritted through her teeth.

"Sintary? What's wrong?" Itachi asked worriedly as he gripped her shoulders.

"My head… it feels… it feels like it's about to explode…" She muttered as she felt something settle in her chest.

Dread.

Darkness.

Evil.

It washed over her like icy, cold water – no… it was worse than that… like poison. It spread throughout her body as the pressure built throughout her head. Distantly, she could hear Meisa start to cry… she could hear Kokuro trying to figure out what was wrong… Kazuki saying she had been fine a minute ago…

"So, nice of you all to gather in one spot. Makes my job a lot easier." Came a voice full of malice.

All the Kage tensed around to form a circle around Sintary and the children. There stood an Akatsuki member; the one with the swirling, orange mask they had all written off as a fool. He had never been reported to possess any skill. He had been pushed to a lower priority. But they had been the fools because he stood before them with such a malevolent chakra, demanding respect.

"Aw, look at you all. Acting like I'm going to attack you." He continued mockingly. "Please, my presence is diplomatic – at least, I hope it is."

"Who the hell are you?" The Mizukage asked ready to pounce on him.

"Who, me? Oh, I guess you haven't told them yet. Haven't you, Itachi?" He questioned turning his red eye to the Uchiha.

Itachi narrowed his own eyes.

"They were aware of the likelihood that you were working in the shadows of the Akatsuki, Madara." He replied.

"Hm, well, I guess that clears that up." He said dismissively. "Now, the reason I'm here is simple: hand over the nine-tails and the eight-tails, and no one has to die."

"We're not having over Naruto and Bee!" The Raikage exclaimed.

"We would never betray them like that," Kokuro insisted glaring at the powerful man.

"Pity." Madara stated watching them. "Then, I suppose, I'll have to take them from you."

"Attacking them would mean you're declaring war on all five shinobi nations." Gaara pointed out.

"Hmph." The masked man sounded as he started becoming a swirling mass. "Then, we are at war. I hope you're prepared – I know I am."

And he vanished.

* * *

 **Thank you to KnightsRoses, Sweet Petit, arigarciar, Ijustdon'tcare132, KyuubiNoPuma, pika-78, Rose 23527, ILurveManyAnimeBoys, xxRyuu-himexx, nathy13, HonestxxEyes, NinjaChipmunk, PityThoseWhoLiveWithoutLove-95, animefangirl0219, creven16, randomindividual467, darkxion, OrangeBeanGamer, terriblecupcakes732, Integral16, MickyLove, Elizabethcica, KHB123, FailingErin, MaidMaliya, Johana-98, ElephantLover220, Bananarock509, nacheell, LadyLunaTwilight, slowbro0609, CommanderCats, juury, Katelynn Snow Fox, sierra halle, Crazedstill99, Ne Ne Papa Ne Ne Mama, scarlet-angle-13, kyoko minion, To'M'L Kuran, 123kittycat1000, PunkRock DancerChick, Luna-Zeta, licialowoke1, jamal douglas, HulkIsHappy, teamstarlight, Littlevbigdreams, Rileyyheartt, rosaruna3713, AroraHybrid, misslindh, Good-Fellow, Aerishime, RamsFan7, MarieSeleneArroyo, Just-An-Average-Dude, LunarOdyssey, Devious Cherub, adamekevin23, Pein's Kid, MiniKitsuneChan, CHARA ATE MY SOUL,SociallyAwkwardHumanBeing, jmgarcia996, PurplePineapples56, Darkdaydreamer17, CLM-FFN, xTsuizuru, Miyoko-tan, buddykilla, midnightabyss23, ShadoweAxe, Arianna Le Fay, insanityle, lilith dracul, FainaFox, Crusader King, mchurch1992, officialmr, Reign, sarana154, Sexy Vampire Girl, 13dragon13fires, , and for following/favorite-ing the story!**

 **A special thanks to ILurveManyAnimeBoys, Rose23527, HonestxxEyes, bunnyguest, an unknown Guest, nacheel, FailingErin, Viktor2040, AnimeBunnyLover, craziedstill99, AroraHybrid, and Toreh for their reviews and requests for updates!**

 **THANK YOU!**


	30. Chapter 30

****Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the quote below. I just own Sintary ^^ Also I do not own the other OC Kokuro. He's my friend's.**

 **A month this time! Sorry guys, that's the way of school. I was hoping to accomplish more over this break, but I spent most of it working and studying. Anyway, I hope it's worth the wait!**

* * *

 _"Over time we all become out own doppelganger; we look the same, but we're complete different people."_

 _-Ted, How I Met Your Mother_

* * *

When we look in the mirror, we see a reflection of who we perceive ourselves to be. Our perceptions develop from our feelings about the self as well as how other people view us. Our mind then conjures an image before us. But sometimes, the imagine in the mirror does match our initial assumption. So, then question is: Who are we?

Itachi Uchiha.

His father's pride and joy from day one. The heir to the Uchiha clan. He was the top of the graduating class that was five years older than him. He was considered as a genius. He mastered the Sharingan at ten years of age; lead his team through the Chunin exams, and broke all its records. He then became ANBU captain at thirteen with his best friend and the love of his life besides him. When he looked at himself in the mirror, he had seen a boy who could change the shinobi world.

Murderer, traitor, villain, disgraceful. One night changed his life forever: when Danzo Shimura told him the Uchiha clan needed to be exterminated for the safety of the village. He lost his entire family; he had left his best friend and turned his back on his girlfriend. He became a figure of hate for his younger brother; for his village. When he looked in the mirror, his reflection was a murderous villain who betrayed his family.

Atoned, respected, honored. The heavens had shown down on Itachi the day he had saved his love and his son from the clutches of Orochimaru; the day they had killed Danzo Shimaru; the day he had been freed of his dark chains. The burden of being a villain, a hated criminal among all villages was abolished in one meeting. He had then traveled around the country atoning for his crimes though he'd never be truly clean. He was trying though. He took wonderful care of his fiancé, their two children, and the village. When he looked in the mirror, he sees a young man in the future he never thought he'd have.

Sintary Sacuna.

A war orphan at the age of five. She was the only known member of the Sacuna clan. She was the one who didn't want to be a shinobi; yet, she became one of the top shinobi. Her clan abilities were uncommon in the shinobi world. The power to control blood and neurokinesis; the power to strip a man's will from him was a very dark nature. It was one that she feared, and when she looked in the mirror, she saw a small girl bound to the darkness of her life.

Disregarded, forgotten, lost, consumed. Plagued by nightmares and anxieties manifested by the Shinigami. Abandoned by her village because she carried a child of the man they hated most. She knew their darkest secret, but was silenced and forgotten after she was taken. Experimented on, and forced to carry another child, she had been at the hands of a mad man. When she had looked in the mirror, she saw the shell of the powerful kunoichi and the ghosts that haunted her.

Free, fiancé, mother. Despite all she faced, she became a mother to not only one, but two beautiful children. She was freed by the man she loves, and he was freed from his past. They traveled the country together with their children before heading to battle again. Their life coming in full circle as they fought to defend their village. Instead of being children of war, they were leaders who helped rebuild the fallen. When she looked in the mirror, she sees a woman who is loved and who many depended on.

Kokuro Otsutsuki.

An orphan by birth. The sole survivor of the ancient Otsutsuki clan. He was at the top of his graduating class, and one of the youngest shinobi to graduate the Academy. The only shinobi with the ability to control all five major nature paths; to having all three major Doujutsu; and to be able to teleport more efficiently than Shisui or the Fourth Hokage. When he looked in the mirror then, he saw a young shinobi who had so much life ahead of him.

Abandoned, isolated, tortured, and shattered. He had survived Danzo Shiruma's reconfiguration, but he had not been untouched. He had nearly lost himself to the darkness; had nearly been consumed by the negativity that had entered his life. It caused his mind to shatter and divide into two halves. When he looked into the mirror, he saw many faces: one full of light and happiness, another bleak and depressed, and the final consumed with anger and darkness.

Liberated, confident, loved. He defeated Danzo; he defeated his alter ego; he was free of the evil within him. He became an even better version of himself for his family; his teammates and his husband, and now his child. Each day he learned more about his clan, and therefore, himself. He thrived to make sure he was worthy of their love and the trust of the village. When he looked in the mirror, he saw a man who defeated his demons.

But.

While he had killed Danzo and buried Tsuki, he hadn't been the one to expel the alter ego. Sintary had not only brought him back from the depths of his mind, but also physically separated him from Tsuki. Neither had accomplished the task of vanishing Tsuki from this world. No, this dark version of Kokuro was roaming the world they lived in and wreaking havoc.

Which brings the trio to the current situation at hand.

"We need to cancel the Chuunin Exams immediately." The Tsuchikage exclaimed after Madara left.

"I agree. We need to get Naruto and B into hiding and twenty-four-hour protection immediately." The Raikage insisted

"Normally, I would agree," the Kazekage spoke, "but stopping the exam might cause our people to go into a panic. Wouldn't that be playing into Madara's plan?"

"Making sure he doesn't get the final pieces to his plan is more important." A persisted.

"You mean: making sure your brother doesn't get killed." Mei stated plainly.

"Surely you don't proclaim we do the opposite? We'd practically be giving Madara the remaining jinchuriki. That certainly finish his plans." Onoki asked her.

"Maybe we should ask Kokuro and Itachi. They are the ones hosting the exams." Mei delayed before looking over at the two Hokage.

To be honest, neither had been paying much attention since Madara left. They had been focused on their fallen teammate. Sintary had felt an overwhelming amount of darkness. It had caused a sudden, enormous headache.

"I feel okay now…" The mother insisted as she slowly sat up from Itachi's lap. "I don't feel as cold, and the pain's subsiding."

"Sintary, are you sure you're okay?" Kokuro asked looking at his teammate with concern.

"Yeah… it was very strange…" She told them.

Through all the bickering and commotion, no one seemed to notice another figure make their way through the office. The person walked slowly, almost tired like, to the Hokage desk before sitting themselves down. They immediately began to look through the drawers present. At first it was a quiet opening and closing, but as the final drawer was checked, it was slammed shut.

"You shitheads have exactly five seconds to tell me what you did to my sake before I kick you both down to hell!"

Eight heads swerved to the angry voice at the Hokage's desk.

"TSUNADE!" They exclaimed in union.

"Yeah? That's my name. Now: where is my sake?" The blonde woman asked frowning.

"Absolutely no sake for you, my lady." Shizune said sliding in front of the doorway panting.

"Shishou! You can't just get up and leave the hospital like that!" Came Sakura's voice as she appeared too.

Tsunade huffed crossing her arms. "I needed a drink after you yapping to me all morning." She admitted.

"You are not cleared to leave – or drink." Sakura said firmly walking up to her. Her confident walk slightly faltered as she looked around at everyone present. "What's… what's going on here?" Her green eyes fell to Sintary. "Are you okay?" She asked going back into medic mode.

"Madara was just here." Itachi told the newcomers quietly.

"Madara? Madara Uchiha!? How is that possible?!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"They can catch you up on that later," Onoki stated. "We need a course of action!"

"For what?" The topaz woman barked at him.

"Madara is looking to round up Naruto and Bee to finish his plan." Gaara explained briefly.

"And we need to get them into protective custody immediately!" A insisted animatedly.

Mei shook her head. "No, we need to proceed with the Chuunin Exams with precaution."

"Do you want to put us all in danger woman!?" Onoki exclaimed.

"I'm trying not to cause panic, you all man!" Mei spat with a little backbone.

"ALL OF YOU, SHUT YOUR YAPS!" Screamed Tsunade as all turned to her. "Mei is right. We cannot cancel the exams and cause our people to panic. However, this does not mean ignoring the threat," she continued seeing A's outraged face. "Where are Naruto and B now?"

"B is safe back in our village," The Raikage stated.

"Naruto and Sasuke are in the Forest of Death." Kokuro spoke up. "We were watching them when the feed cut off."

Tsunade nodded at the information. "We need to contact Naruto. Kokuro, your teleportation is the best. You need to go into the forest and locate him immediately. If they have not finished the exam by the time you get to them, I will be forced to pull Naruto from the exam, disqualifying the team. No one else is to see you talking with Naruto and his team, understood? This information is a need to know basis until I say so."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade." Kokuro said bowing slightly before disappearing to find the blond jinchuriki.

"As for the rest of the Kage," Tsunade turned to them. "You must remain in Konoha. We need to show Madara that we stand together as one, and are not disrupted by his appearance. A, I still send Kokuro to get B as soon as he returns with Naruto. He will be quicker than sending a messenger."

"Prioritizing, aren't we?" The Raikage scuffed.

"By distance, yes." The busty woman said looking at him. "Madara showed up in the Leaf Village. He is much closer to snagging Naruto than he is B. He won't be Kokuro to your brother."

"It doesn't make any sense," the Uchiha Hokage finally spoke.

"What doesn't make sense?" Sintary asked him gently.

"If Madara wanted Naruto and B, why would he come here and ask for them? Why wouldn't be take them without us knowing?"

"Are you saying he wanted war?" Gaara speculated.

"He wants the attention." Tsunade stated. "He wants us to know he's so close to completing his plan. He wants us to fear him and panic."

"Which is why we continue with the exam; to deny him that recognition." Mei finished.

Tsunade nodded as they were joined by three more.

"Naruto and Sasuke, Lady Tsunade," Kokuro announced.

"Good. Kokuro, I need you to travel to the Kumogakure and retrieve B immediately. Bring him back to Konoha." She then instructed.

"I'm going with him." A insisted. "He won't come with a Leaf Shinobi. He'll see it as a trap if I don't go."

The blonde leader looked him in the eyes for a moment. "Fine. Go with." She finally granted.

Kokuro nodded before placing a hand on A and disappearing again.

"It's nice to see you up and about, grandma." Naruto told her gently.

"What did I say about calling me that?!" She immediately shouted back. "I will pull you from these exams and never allow you back in!"

"Aren't Kokuro and Itachi in charge?" Sasuke asked calmly glancing at his brother still on the floor with Sintary.

Itachi glanced at Tsunade. "It is something that should be discussed in further detail when Kokuro gets back." He said diplomatically.

"We need to report to someone in charge." Sasuke stated plainly.

"You have five of us. Pick one." Tsunade responded drily.

Naruto steps forward, going with it. "Okay, well, we were going about our task of gathering the two scrolls when, suddenly, there were two teme's!" He exclaimed, clearly still burned by that.

"They don't need to know that, dobe." The black-haired shinobi replied rolling his eyes. "We were attacked by a… another shinobi I'm assuming."

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked his brother.

"He seemed more of a shadow than anything, but he was solid enough to do some damage." Sasuke clarified. "His skin was mostly inky black, but with patches of pale flesh. He seemed weak, almost as if he was dying. And his eyes… were yellow, but seemed to be forming the ripples of the Rinnegan."

"The Rinnegan?" Tsunade questioned quietly. "Like what Nagato had?"

Naruto nodded remembering the figure. "Yeah… and his chakra… it was wild, chaotic, and evil… like he was a beast who hadn't been tamed…"

"His style and jutsu… they were like Kokuro's though, especially the wind cyclones."

Sintary felt an ice of dread settle in her heart again as Sasuke spoke. Flashbacks to the Shinigami; the shadowy figure that haunted her for so many years. It only worsened as he tied the similarity to her best friend.

"T-tsuki…" she whispered in a broken voice.

Eyes fell on her. "What did you say?" Her lover asked her softly.

"Tsuki." Sintary spoke a little later.

"What about Tsuki?" Came Kokuro's voice. He had just returned with A and B.

Sintary slowly met his silvery purple eyes. "He attacked Sasuke and Naruto… he… he's no longer an extension of you, but rather a living person."

"Almost," Sasuke quickly corrected. "He still looked like he was forming."

"But he's alive now." Kokuro stated plainly as the worry settled in.

"Alright, alright. Before anyone else starts to panic, I need more information." Tsunade blurted. "We need to call a Konoha Council Meeting immediately so everything can be sorted out, and then we will have a Kage meeting to determine the plan of action against Madara. Why don't you all meet Anko in the tower to greet the shinobi that make it through the second exam."

The Kage slowly nodded at the compromise before disappearing. Tsunade then turned her attention to the remaining group.

"Who's on the council now?" She asked.

"Shikaku, Inochi, and Kakashi. Naruto, Sasuke and Sintary have also been present as meetings." Itachi informed her.

"Send a message to those Jounin and tell them I want to see them immediately." Tsunade told Naruto and Sasuke. The two nodded and disappeared.

"This is all my fault…" Sintary whispered.

Kokuro slowly looked at his best friend. "What… what did you do to me that night?" He whispered.

"I thought I was pushing the evil out." Sintary explained.

"You thought?" Kokuro asked. "You thought you were pushing out the evil?"

She sighed. "I didn't know what I was really doing. I was just doing as I was told."

"Told by who?" Itachi asked looking down at her.

Sintary felt cornered by the two. She had never told them about her near-death experience; about the beautiful future that had been painted for her; about the deal she had made.

"A goddess named Kaguya."

Both Itachi and Kokuro tensed hearing that name. Kaguya had been in their extensive research regarding Madara's plan.

"What? What am I missing about her?" Sintary asked not understanding.

"She's… she's my ancestor…" Kokuro slowly whispered.

Sintary blinked. "So, wait. You're a descendent of a goddess?"

"She's not a goddess." Itachi corrected. "She's just a celestial being… like the rest of the clan."

"So, there are other members of the Otsutsuki clan?" Tsunade piped up.

Kokuro slowly nodded. "The legends are written in a foreign text so it's hard for us to decipher, but from what we have, it hints to there being more."

"What else do you know?" She inquired.

"There's a link between the Kaguya, Sage of the Sixth Path, the Rinnegan, and the ten-tails." Itachi explained. "And possibly the Uchiha clan."

"Why the Uchiha clan?" Sintary asked him gently.

"There's something written on the stone monument under, what was, Naka Shrine. I can't fully read it, but some of the writing is similar to these ancient texts." The Uchiha heir explained the best he could to her.

"So, what are you doing to decipher it?" Tsunade continued questioning.

"Kokuro's Rinnegan."

The blonde-haired shinobi blinked her topaz eyes, confused. "When did you get the Rinnegan?"

"During Pein's attack." Kokuro told her briefly.

She slowly nodded, taking it in. "Sounds like you two have been busy. How have you been able to run a village, and do this all the time?"

"Long hours." Sintary informed her quietly.

"Long hours? And you have a family too, Uchiha?" Tsunade said in a warning tone. "And you got her pregnant again?"

"Um, that batch is mine." Kokuro butted in sheepishly.

Again, the Fifth Hokage was completely baffled by this revelation. "Do I even want to know…?"

"You will eventually, Shishou." Her apprentice spoke up.

"You're involved too?" Tsunade questioned before placing her head in her hands, rubbing her temples. "I really need my sake."

Sakura and Shizune looked at each other briefly before sighing. "Yep… you probably will…"

* * *

After many deliberate hours, matters were decided on. Firstly, Tsunade return to being the Hokage head since Itachi and Kokuro were only in due to her absence. However, they were to continue their research on Kaguya. Secondly, Naruto and B were taken to Turtle Island to seek refuge and to train. Thirdly, while not cancelling the Chuunin Exams, the exams were delayed. The shinobi were told to train as if the exam was the next day to keep their spirits high and skills sharp. The Jounin, however, were informed of the impending danger that was Madara Uchiha.

This was two months ago.

Two months of restlessly waiting for an attack; or something to go wrong.

It was driving Sintary insane to say the least. It got to the point where she wasn't sleeping regularly. Her panic attacks were coming back.

And she was seeing the Shinigami.

Furthermore, he had a voice; and it was grossly similar to Kokuro's.

 _'Hehe… what a pretty little thing,'_ _he said to her one night._

 _'What do you want from me?!' She screamed. 'Who do you work for you filthy shadow!?'_

 _'For Mother of course,' he said rather playfully._

 _'Who is mother?' she demanded._

 _'That's for me to know, and you to figure out. Or not, either why is fine with me. She's coming.'_

 _'Who is she?' Sintary asked again._

 _'Isn't the better question, who am I?' The white masked figure asked tilting his head._

 _'Who are you?' She tried questioning._

 _He laughed smugly before shaking his head._

 _'Who. Are. You.' Sintary demanded losing patience._

 _He continued to laugh, as if it was some inside joke he was remembering. Sintary dashed forward and grabbed hold of the mask._

 _"WHO ARE YOU?!" She screamed._

The frazzled kunoichi apparently had screamed that in real life, because she was jolted awake.

"Sintary, Sintary," He spoke softly to her. "It's me, Itachi. You're okay."

Her scared blue eyes met his onyx ones. "Oh, Itachi." She whispered tucking herself in his chest as she started to cry.

The dark-haired shinobi gently held his beloved in his arms. He had no idea what was causing her such distress, but he wished he could take it all away. He wished to be able to whisk her from all the evils of the world, and hide her away. He had teased the idea of placing her in a Genjutsu until all this over, but quickly squashed the idea. She wouldn't be able to defend herself, or care for the children, if her mind was locked away.

"What scared you so much?" Itachi asked her softly when she had calmed down.

Sintary sniffled, so unsure of what to tell him. "I'm seeing the Shinigami in my dreams…" she whispered in a hoarse voice.

"The Shinigami?" He questioned.

She slowly nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat. "It wouldn't be the first time… when… while I was pregnant with Kazuki… he appeared in the house… I thought it was nothing but a scare tactic until he started popping up everywhere. Every time I closed my eyes and looked into the mirror, he was there. He never spoke or did anything, just existed." She tried explaining. "But this time… he's speaking to me. He's taunting me."

"What is he saying?" Itachi asked after a minute.

"It's not what he's saying that scares me." Sintary told him before looking up. "He sounds like Kokuro."

She felt him tense at the information. It was certainly strange; the Shinigami having the voice of their comrade.

"I… I think it might be Tsuki though." She continued. "It would explain how he sounds like Kokuro… and when the Shinigami came originally, Kokuro was always absent… and he was under Danzo's control."

Itachi slowly nodded. The logic made sense. "But, how is he able to connect with you?" He wondered.

"I'm not sure… but it's certainly scaring me." She admitted to him as she curled tighter.

"Shh… I'm here…" Itachi whispered rubbing her arm.

"Mama? Papa?" Came their son's tired voice.

The couple looked up slightly to see Kazuki holding Meisa in his tired little arms.

"Is everything okay? I heard mom shout." He explained yawning as he walked into the room.

"Yes," Sintary said immediately drying her tears. "We're okay. Come here with your sister."

Kazuki obediently came over and handed his sister to his mother before climbing in bed. The two children were nestled between their parents under the covers. Both parents wondering what would happen to their children once the war started…

* * *

"Are you sure this is the best way to tell Ma? With everyone present?"

"It's the only way. She's gonna chew us out any-which-way."

"I know," Kiba told his lover, "but she hates being the last to know things. And it won't help knowing almost everyone else knew beforehand."

"She'll be one of the first to know the gender." Kokuro countered.

The couple had decided to have a get together at the Inuzuka household. It was the third month in Sintary's pregnancy, and other than her lack of sleep, she was holding steady. Being the third month, it was the easiest Sakura could tell the gender of their baby. The mother had gone in this morning to get a checkup, and the parents decided to not go. They wanted the gender to be a surprise for everyone. This was also a gathering to tell Tsume she was going to be a grandmother… because they hadn't told her yet.

"Alright, let's do this." The white-haired shinobi said walking in.

"It's about damn time," Tsume called as soon as they stepped in.

"You're ten minutes late to the party _you_ wanted to host." Hana scolded since she had slaved all day cooking.

"We're fashionably late." Kokuro said brushing it off. "Are the Uchiha here yet?"

"Yep. Little kitties running around, playing with the pups." The older Inuzuka woman stated rolling her eyes.

"Kids are cool though, right?" Kiba asked his mother timidly.

She sighed in almost a disgusted manner. "I don't need their slimy hands all over my ninja hounds. They're not toys."

"Well, um, Ma," the younger man went to tell her.

"Oh, Kiba, Kokuro!" Interrupted the pinkette medic. "Come on you two! We're all out back, and ready for the reveal!"

"Reveal? What is she talking about?" Tsume asked immediately.

"Well, Ma," Kiba went to start again.

"You really need to come with us, Ms. Inuzuka." Kokuro butted in. "Come on, let's get you a front row set." He said before leading her off.

"I smell a rat." Tsume muttered. "Are you running off with my boy again?"

"Uh-uh." Kokuro sounded.

"Are you dumping my son? I swear to fucking god, Otsutsuki. I will rip your balls off, so help me—"

"A little graphic." He cut her off. "There are children present."

"I don't give a fuck. I mean it—"

The silvery purple eyed shinobi sat the woman down and looked her in the eyes. "I am not dumping Kiba. I love him. I know you still doubt that, but I really do. Now, just listen, okay?"

"What am I? A bitch? Don't bark orders at me!" Tsume huffed.

"Ma," Kiba said coming behind her. "Please."

The woman crossed her arms and sat back in her chair. "Woof." She muttered

The younger Inuzuka sighed before looking at his husband. "You ready?"

"Let's do this." The Otsutsuki man stated.

The couple walked through the crowd. The members of the Rookie Seven were present as was the Uchiha family. Sintary sat in Itachi's lap, resting her head on his shoulder, a hand on her slightly swollen belly. Sasuke sat next to them with Meisa and Kazuki sitting by his feet. The two were currently entertaining a new pup.

"Alright. Here's the file." Sakura said beaming happily as she handed it to them.

Kokuro and Kiba looked at it before looking at each other. There it was: their future.

"Alright, can we have everyone's attention?" Kiba hollered over the noise.

Once it quieted down, Kokuro spoke, "Thanks again, for all of you turning up. It really means a lot to Kiba and I that you're all present. We hadn't though children were in our future originally, but with the help of Sakura and Sintary, it has become more than wishful thinking."

"We hold in our hands, the gender of our child." Kiba finished.

The couple looked at each other one more time before pulling out the ultrasound. Their suspenseful faces slowly faded to confusion as they stared at it. The audience noticed their silence, and tried to follow suit. Unfortunately, it was too much to ask from everyone.

"Dammit! Will you just show us already?" Tsume shouted from her seat.

When she was ignored, her feathers – fur – got ruffled. She marched up there and snatched the picture from their hands. She then looked at it herself, also falling into a confusion.

"What the fuck am I looking at?" She stated plainly.

"Yeah, um, Sakura? What is going on?" Kiba spoke up for them.

The pinkette smiled at them softly. "You're having twins; twin boys." She told them happily.

"WHAT?!" The couple gawked looking at her.

"Yep. Somehow the embryo split forming two children." She explained.

"Twins? We're having twins!" Kokuro exclaimed picking Kiba up and spinning him around happily.

"Twins. I didn't even know you were having one." Tsume said, though a bit quietly.

"Boys." Kiba told his lover rubbing his nose. "We're having twin boys."

"Boys… Kami… they're having children, and they're boys." The new grandmother stated collapsing in her chair. "Holy shit…"

"Ma? Are you okay?" Kiba asked noticing his mother's distress.

Her beady, black eyes darted to her son. "No, I'm not okay! You didn't even tell me you were having snotty children!" She spat. "You've completely blind sighted me!"

"I'm sorry, Ma." Kiba said softening a bit. "We weren't sure if they were going to make it. We didn't want to get your hopes up, and them not make the first trimester."

"Get my hopes up? You're gonna have me babysitting the scoundrels! I don't wanna have to put up with that!" Tsume exclaimed.

"You're… you're happy for us though… right Ma?" Kiba asked his mother, a bit scared for her reaction.

"Don't look at me with those puppy dog eyes!" The woman scolded, but resolve fell a bit. She sighed. "Of course, I'm happy for you. Just not happy about children."

"You'll love them like pups though." Kokuro stated hopeful.

"Yeah, yeah. Train them like pups, too." She muttered sighing. "Children. My son's having children."

The rest of the evening went on as a social event. The group mingled and talked for a bit, congratulating the couple on being parents. As the night continued, the full moon rose in the air, illuminating all.

The Uchiha family was one of the first to leave the gathering. Sintary had been feeling especially worn, and needing sleep. Kokuro hugged her tightly, thanking her, before letting her leave with her family.

At home, night time was routine. The children were dressed, stories were read, and they were put out. For the parents, sleep was a bit more effort.

Sintary curled next to her beloved as they relaxed. She breathed in his natural smoky scent, feeling safe. While she was physically safe in his arms, he could do nothing to protect her from nightmares.

Tonight, she was not visited by the Shinigami. Instead, she was faced with another equally white being. Her snow-white hair glistened against the contrasting blackness. Her pale eyes bored into Sintary's blue ones. Ones that instill hope inside her, now instill fear.

And dread.

That icy dread she felt the day Madara told us he was declaring war.

The Rabbit Goddess said nothing at first. She stared at Sintary, as if waiting for her to speak. The other female waited her out. There was a purpose, and she intended to find out.

Finally, the celestial being spoke two words:

 _'I'm coming.'_

* * *

 **Thank you to KnightsRoses, Sweet Petit, arigarciar, Ijustdon'tcare132, KyuubiNoPuma, pika-78, Rose 23527, ILurveManyAnimeBoys, xxRyuu-himexx, nathy13, HonestxxEyes, NinjaChipmunk, PityThoseWhoLiveWithoutLove-95, animefangirl0219, creven16, randomindividual467, darkxion, OrangeBeanGamer, terriblecupcakes732, Integral16, MickyLove, Elizabethcica, KHB123, FailingErin, MaidMaliya, Johana-98, ElephantLover220, Bananarock509, nacheell, LadyLunaTwilight, slowbro0609, CommanderCats, juury, Katelynn Snow Fox, sierra halle, Crazedstill99, Ne Ne Papa Ne Ne Mama, scarlet-angle-13, kyoko minion, To'M'L Kuran, 123kittycat1000, PunkRock DancerChick, Luna-Zeta, licialowoke1, jamal douglas, HulkIsHappy, teamstarlight, Littlevbigdreams, Rileyyheartt, rosaruna3713, AroraHybrid, misslindh, Good-Fellow, Aerishime, RamsFan7, MarieSeleneArroyo, Just-An-Average-Dude, LunarOdyssey, Devious Cherub, adamekevin23, Pein's Kid, MiniKitsuneChan, CHARA ATE MY SOUL,SociallyAwkwardHumanBeing, jmgarcia996, PurplePineapples56, Darkdaydreamer17, CLM-FFN, xTsuizuru, Miyoko-tan, buddykilla, midnightabyss23, ShadoweAxe, Arianna Le Fay, insanityle, lilith dracul, FainaFox, Crusader King, mchurch1992, officialmr, Reign, sarana154, Sexy Vampire Girl, 13dragon13fires, lisareme0 , , PureBloodSakura, Dreamy-Girl2016, Hermeigna, ronnieangell, Stellato, Caboosse137, and Nikoonezhad for following/favorite-ing the story!**

 **A special thanks to ILurveManyAnimeBoys, Rose23527, HonestxxEyes, bunnyguest, an unknown Guest, nacheel, FailingErin, Viktor2040, AnimeBunnyLover, craziedstill99, AroraHybrid, and Toreh for their reviews and requests for updates!**

 **THANK YOU!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello...? Is anyone still out there...? No?** ** _YES!?_** **Well, if you are:** ** _HAPPY FRICKIN' ANNIVERSARY!_** **Well, to those of you central and pacific or island pacific time! 6/14/2016, I posted this roller coaster of a story, and now, one year later, I'm still going at it. Honestly, if school hadn't gotten in the way, I would have probably had the last chapter up by now, but luckily for you guys, it did get in the way! It also pushed my normal update span back, and you know what else did? Creating 17 pages worth of material that you guys will enjoy reading! While it's only 9,403 words, we have three different point of views going, love, drama (especially the family kind *wink*), battles, and those PREPARE TO SHED A TEAR MOMENTS. Like I said guys, final strength, I am pulling out all the stops just for all my lovely fans. (SIDE NOTE: SOME THINGS IN THIS CHAPTER ARE CANNON (more so than they sorta are) JUST BE ADVISED AS YOU READ, THANKS!)**

 **Two more announcements before I let you read on (unless you're bypassing all this on me - though I don't blame you):**

 **Ko has a collage of artwork that he says is almost finished. Since is weird with photos, please, please, please, keep your eyes peeled on the blog for the photos! He might get them up earlier than the next chapter posting, and well, you'll have to go on there anyway and see it!**

 **Final announcement: I constantly reread this story because I do enjoy reading and writing it, but I've notice there are things I wish I would have elaborated or added to the chapters, or things got rushed because of school. So, during this summer, I will be revising chapters as well as writing new ones. These rewrites will only be released on the 14th of the month (so July and August 14th, maybe September depending on school). This is for you guys and me as well.**

 **So once more, keep your eyes on the blog, again, latest updates on chapters, teasers, and pictures will be posted there!**

 **WITHOUT FURTHER ADO~**

* * *

 _"_ _The past will always come back to haunt you. Whether it's to teach a lesson, remind you of forgotten feelings, or just to be a bitch."_

 _-Rosen_

* * *

Sintary gasped like she had woken up after being strangled or suffocated. She was cold from the sweat like cold water had been dumped over her. She was also cold on the inside. She felt the heavy, icy dread settle in her heart again as her world seem to slow down. Despites all the jumbled, scared thoughts in her mind, one thing was clear:

 _Get the kids_.

"Itachi, wake up!" Sintary exclaimed reaching over to give him a quick zap of electricity as she leaped out of bed. As she rushed out of the bedroom, she grabbed hold of her katana and kunai set.

Sintary didn't make it two steps into the hallway when she was attacked by kunai. She deflected all of them with her katana and went to glare at her opponent, but nearly collapsed to her knees.

"No… you're… you're dead." Sintary whispered as Itachi joined behind her, stiffening as well.

"I am dead; technically." He said watching them with one, glowing red eye.

"Then, how are you here?" The black-haired female pressed on.

Their opponent frowned and flipped his own katana, which immediately caused both shinobi to flinch and go defensive.

"I haven't figured that out yet," he stated simply as he balanced the katana blade on his finger.

Sintary sighed looking down the hallway desperately at where her children were sleeping. "Why did you attack us?" She asked wondering what could possibly be going on.

"I'm being forced to, like a puppet." He said drawing his attention back to them. "I was sent to kill you in your sleep."

The kunoichi tightened her grip on her katana, watching him closely now. "Why didn't you? We all know you're the only one skilled enough to take us down."

His red eye rolled up as he pondered that. "Well, you see, I woke up completely mindless. Who's ever in control told me – like in my head – that I was assigned to kill the remaining Uchiha family. So, I headed over this way and saw the Uchiha compound – restored. Something about it struck somewhere dead in my soul and activated my remaining Sharingan; the one that was taken from me. I believe the Sharingan blocks the puppeteer's control for me to have a personality, but as to how long, I think I'm pushing my limits." He then looked past Sintary. "I need my other eye back, Itachi."

Said ninja was still frozen with shock. He had been jolted awake by his beloved from a deep sleep. He had been two steps behind her when he heard the clanking of metal hitting metal. He immediately realized they were under attack, but he hadn't expected this. He hadn't expected the dead to come back to life; for those who were killed long ago to come back. He hadn't expected his nightmares to come to haunt his day too.

But he was here in front of him.

"I don't have it, Shisui." Itachi finally responded.

His best friend frowned a bit. "I entrusted it to you to make sure it didn't fall into the wrong hands."

"It didn't," Itachi continued remaining calm on the outside. "I was dying, so I entrusted it to someone else I trusted."

Shisui's one eye glanced at Sintary in response.

"No, not her." The live Uchiha told him.

"Sasuke then?"

"Shisui, I am not telling you who I gave your eye too." Itachi told him flatly.

At this, the older Uchiha frowned. "I can't be of much use if I don't have my other eye."

"Exactly." The younger replied. "We have no knowledge of the this jutsu, and therefore, have no idea if or when the person who resurrected you will call you back. If said person gets both of your eyes back in motion, there will be little we can do to defeat you."

Shisui slowly nodded, understanding the reasoning now. "I want to be of assistance though."

"Do you know anything else about the jutsu?" Itachi asked. "Is there anything you can recall before coming here?"

The one-eyed Uchiha thought for a moment. "All I remember is there were a lot of us; the resurrected. And who came with me."

"You were sent with others?" Sintary spoke softly still eying behind Shisui at their children's bedrooms.

"Yes." Shisui replied. "Three others."

"Who are they?" Itachi asked tensing all over again.

The two relative locked eyes.

"Our family."

* * *

It was pretty late at night. Okay, night wasn't the _accurate_ term – early morning was. It was 2:34 A.M to be _precise._

Sasuke didn't mind though. He was used to sleeping lightly, having interrupted sleep, or just not sleeping at all. Years of living with a snake taught him that sleep was not a requirement, and certainly unnecessary for actually staying alive.

Besides – he had nightmares.

Messing with someone's mind – like Itachi did when using the Tsukuyomi – has that _extra_ torment; the kind that sticks with the person forever. But his family dying wasn't his only baggage; the near-death experience with Zabuza, the original encounter with Orochimaru that had left him paralyzed with fear, and a combination of losing Sintary coupled with her screams from the… _visits_ …. with Orochimaru.

All of the above only made him angrier for being weak, which made him too agitated to sleep, which made his frustration only grow, which made his desire to become stronger grow to the point that it consumed him.

But all of this stopped when he had been with Sintary. When he had laid next to her, he could sleep. He could rest at ease knowing she'd be there to soothe him. Even in his older age, he still found her presence comforting because she had been the only person he cared about to not perish all those years ago. She had been with him all the way.

The current situation had left him with a predicament: he couldn't sleep near Sintary anymore. No, instead, his brother got to share the bed with her, leaving Sasuke to suffer in silence.

It hadn't been until the dobe noticed he hadn't slept in a couple days, and he nearly collapsed, that things started to change.

* * *

 _Naruto immediately took Sasuke to Sakura that night, where the pinkette forced the dark-haired shinobi to get some rest. She had shoved him into a room, onto a hospital bed and strapped him to it. While Sasuke struggled, he did not last very long, and his body forced him to sleep._

 _It hadn't last very long, maybe two hours at most._

 _He woke up with a bit more energy that allowed him to break the bonds and get up. However, he couldn't bring himself to leave._

 _He had been looking out the window when Sakura stumbled in. One look at his former – as he would not call her a current – teammate told him she was as exhausted as he was._

 _"_ _You should go home and rest," Sasuke told her in his indifferent tone as he went back to looking out the window._

 _"_ _I was just checking up on you. You're supposed to be sleeping." Sakura informed him._

 _"_ _Hn." Sasuke sounded._

 _He heard a soft sigh as she approached him._

 _"_ _Sasuke, get back into the bed." She told him before adding, "I won't ask you twice."_

 _He had glanced back at her, sizing up her threat, before turning away._

 _"_ _Hn."_

 _Sakura made promise on her threat. She didn't ask twice._

 _Instead he felt a prick in the back of his neck, and his vision started to swim. He turned around and glared at the tired pinkette._

 _"_ _What the fuck did you just do?" He snarled._

 _"_ _I gave you a sedative. It should help you sleep." She replied shortly._

 _Sasuke glared harder at the pinkette as he felt his body start to give in._

 _"_ _Damn you." He spat as he started to fall, but remained conscious._

 _"_ _Mhm." She sounded tiredly as she caught his body and shoved it onto the cot. "I'm such a horrible person for trying to make sure you're taken care of."_

 _Sasuke gritted his teeth as he felt her around him, but couldn't recall what she was doing. He had blacked out and hadn't woken until the early mornings of the next day._

 _With the smell of cherry blossoms greeting him._

 _At first, he had thought it had something to do with being around that stupid pink-headed girl last night, but then he felt something on his chest._

 _Sasuke lifted his head slightly and saw pink – pink hair to be exact. The sound of slow, deep breathing hit his keen ears as well._

 _The dark-haired ninja let his head fall back as he internally groaned._

 _Sakura had fallen asleep. On him._

 _Sasuke suppressed a sigh. He should just jerk so she would wake up and get her the hell away from him._

 _However, he didn't_ want _to move her._

 _For the first time in a very – very – long time, Sasuke felt rather calm. He felt relaxed. He actually felt like he could fall back asleep and be just fine with her laying on his chest. He felt his breathing fall in tune with hers, and found himself drifting back to sleep._

 _And once more, his nightmares were absent from his mind._

 _Sasuke had originally thought it was a fluke; a random coincidence as a result of the drug that she gave him._

 _But the following evening had left his restless._

 _He got up and dressed before heading to the training grounds to work it out. However, he had been distracted by his thoughts and did not end up at the training grounds. Instead, he found himself in front of Sakura's apartment._

 _Why had he ended up there?_

 _Sasuke felt the urge to go inside, and honestly, couldn't control his inner feelings with the little sleep he had gotten._

 _Suddenly, he found himself inside her dark home. He could feel her chakra, humming quietly in her bedroom. He felt immediately drawn to it as his feet carried him stealthily to her._

 _As previously noted, Sakura was asleep in her bed. It was neat and tidy, but extremely feminine. It made Sasuke's skin crawl a bit, but it was immediately smoothed when he breathed in._

 _Cherry blossoms._

No _. His mind corrected._ Sakura.

 _The room distinctly smelled of the person, Sakura Haruno._

 _Sasuke walked over to her bedside and gently looked down at her. She looked so peaceful sleeping. He felt his fist tightened as anger washed over him. How dare she sleep so soundly while he tossed and turned._

 _Another inhale, and his anger resolved._

 _If she could sleep well, so could he; and he would sleep better than her too._

 _But to prove he could sleep better than Sakura Haruno, he would have to keep everything constant; and that included sleeping where she slept._

 _At least; that's what he told himself._

 _He woke up at dawn that morning feeling much better. He hadn't been plagued by nightmares; hadn't been interrupted by his rage._

 _His dark eyes glanced down at the pink-haired kunoichi next to him. Her skin lighting up where the dull sunlight shown on it through her drapes. She remained undisturbed by his presence that night._

 _It was then, somewhere in Sasuke's mind – maybe even the selfish part – decided that he would not be sleeping without Sakura by his side._

 _But he'd be damned if she found out he actually_ needed _her._

 _So, he had kept it a secret – or so he thought. Sakura had confronted him one morning during a practice session; claiming she knew he had been coming into her house and sleeping in her bed with her. He, of course, denied it and called her a crazy fangirl._

 _Kami, or whoever, must have been feeling extra cruel that night._

 _Because Sakura showed up at his doorstep with a change of clothes and some toiletries. She claimed it was her night off, so she'd thought she'd save him the trip and keep him company._

 _Sasuke, of course, told her once more that he didn't do that, and that he didn't need her. Sakura had glared at him and told him that he owed her dinner since she spent_ so _much time saving his ass before marching past him._

 _He hadn't stopped her though._

 _Sakura Haruno had marched her way right into his life; and he let her stay._

* * *

Which is why he found himself awake at 2:34 AM – he was waiting for her to come to his place after her hospital shift. He sat on top of his roof top. He lived in the very back of the new compound; somehow finding peace knowing he could be alone if he chose, but could see all from a distance. He could see his brother's lights go out early in the night. He could see Kokuro's remain on sometimes all night. Most important, he could see a certain pinkette workaholic come home.

Sasuke paused.

 _Home_.

While this specific area – the compound – was indeed his childhood home, and Konoha was his original village, he had never felt he belonged. He had always considered himself separate from the village, from team seven, even from his family.

But he had said Sakura coming home.

Home to him.

Maybe the loss of his nightmares wasn't the only thing Sakura Haruno was changing inside him.

Something darted in front of his vision. Four somethings to be exact. Two headed towards his brother's house, another towards Kokuro's. Sasuke's eyes narrowed; where was the last one?

Sasuke's skin prickled with a familiar sensation as chakra exploded from his body. His skilled body turned around swiftly as his lightning cladded arm lurched towards its victim like a snake. The other shinobi was foolish enough to grab hold of the Uchiha's arm. Lightning wildly surged forward and violently scorching the unfortunate shinobi.

A feeling of satisfaction settled over the young Uchiha, though he did not express his content for the other shinobi's death. That feeling disappeared immediately when the should-be-dead opponent's arm tightened around his arm.

Sasuke finally looked up at the darkened figured, and astonishment froze him in his place as he was met with Sharingan eyes.

"Lacking as always, my boy." A gruff, monotone voice commented distastefully before he flung Sasuke off the roof.

* * *

The Otsutsuki household was quiet. Kiba and Kokuro had finally decided on a place; it was on the inner edge of the Uchiha compound. Only a fifteen-minute walk from Itachi and Sintary's, and a twenty-five-minute walk from Sasuke's. The house itself was more upscale, fitting to be the start of the new Clan, when the couple's sons are born. The interior was sleek and inviting, simple furniture in warm reds and browns decorated the house. The back of the house looked out towards a small lake, fed by a river that ran through the village.

Kokuro had just gotten home. Kiba had made dinner, and the silveritte smiled at the plate of food and cute note fondly.

" _I know you're working late, but I made salmon because I know it is your favorite._

 _I hope your day wasn't too long. I will probably be asleep, come on up when you're done with dinner._

 _No skimping on meals, you need to eat,_

 _Love, your Wolf."_

Kokuro smirked at the note; his husband the worrier. He ate his dinner in silence, and placed the dirty dishes in the sink for later that morning. As he was walking up the stairs, he could see the pictures he had on the wall; pictures of himself and Sintary from when they were children, pictures of his squad. There were pictures of Kiba and him as well, from when they were young and had just starting to date. Small self-taken polaroid pictures of precious moments, and stolen kisses. Reaching the second floor he could see that the light in their room was off and there was subtle snoring.

Kokuro paused as he passed the room before his own. Glancing inside he looked at the simple furnishing. The room was a pale blue with a bay window, flooding the room with hazy twilight. The walls were covered in pawprints in black and white paint, and the ceiling was painted with and intricate mural of the lunar cycle in glowing paint. Two cribs placed side by side, the symbols of the Inuzuka and the Otsutsuki carved into the wood, a gift from Sasuke, Itachi, and the rookie nine.

Kokuro smiled at this and then proceeded to his room. He stripped out of his clothes, discarding his Hokage cloak on the post of his bed. His fingers brushing over the tomoe that Sintary gave him; the stone giving off a faint blue glow in response to his chakra. He changed into simple white cotton pajama bottoms and laid in bed.

Akamaru glanced up from the foot of the bed, giving the shinobi a tired glare and small yawn.

"I know, I know, I am sorry it is late, go back to sleep ya big fur ball," Kokuro whispered playfully snuggling against Kiba.

The brunette startled for a moment, "Ko…do you realize how late you are working, or are you just trying to scare me?" Kiba started rubbing his husband's shoulders to ease his tension. "Ko, it's two in the morning. I'm tired, and you're exhausted."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry," grumbled the silveritte, kissing his husbands collar, "there has been a lot happening lately.

Kiba turned to him with a worried look, "Is everything okay?"

"Yes Kiba," murmured Ko, "everything is fine. I may finally get some vacation time with my husband, now that our grumpy grandmother is back where she belongs. Hey, I also see that the nursery is coming along, but it's not finished, not yet."

"It can wait another day or two," murmured the brunet.

The white-haired Otsutsuki sighed deeply. "That's what you say about everything, my love."

Kiba kissed his cheek lovingly. "That's because half the time we're up all night and morning trying to figure this out. I agree on the vacation time. You need to tell that old hag that you need a day off so I can have you all to myself."

The silveritte kissed Kiba, and the younger male groaned in his mouth.

"I can see someone had a long day," teased Kiba as he straddled Ko.

"Am I that easy to read," teased Kokuro, "you know asking Tsunade for time off is easier said than done, correct? Tsunade is not the easiest person to say no to."

The dark-haired shinobi kissed him deeply before pulling away. "Just walk up to her, and say, 'I'm taking the day off.'" He instructed quietly against his lover's now swollen lips. "That's all you gotta do. I mean, you could be detailed – but I highly doubt she'd want to know _exactly_ what we're up to."

Kokuro shivered at that. "I might need a day off from that day off." He said before kissing Kiba again.

"Mm. That means I get to have you all to myself for another day." Kiba replied in a low voice. "I kinda like this plan."

"Me too," Kokuro agreed breathily.

The two happily married couple went to kiss when they heard a disappointed sigh causing them to pause.

"Oh, my _koi,_ when did you begin sleeping with dogs."

Kokuro froze, his purple-silver eyes widening hearing a very old and _private_ nickname. He turned around slowly to face the figure lounging in the window. He was met with what appeared to be a normal ANBU Black Op, but he _knew_ that mask. It was a simple rabbit mask. It was the same mask he had cried over when he buried it with his fallen comrade years ago.

Kokuro eyes flared up, silvery purple ripples spreading across his eyes. Kiba flipped out of bed crouching next to Akamaru, bearing his claws and fangs broadly. Both men noticing they are ill dressed for battle; Kiba in boxer shorts and a T-shirt and Kokuro in nothing but white cotton pajama pants.

"You, disgraceful grave thief!" He roared. "How dare you use that name! How dare you steal from the grave of a deceased Konoha shinobi _and_ impersonate them!"

"Oh, _koi_ ," the masked man sighed. "I'm not impersonating anyone. It's really me."

Kokuro glared, his fists tightening even further. There was only one person who called him that, and that person was long dead. He had never, _ever_ , mentioned being called that to anyone – even Sintary.

"Remove your mask!" The white-haired shinobi demanded.

"If you insist," The man said and lifted off the rabbit mask.

Kokuro felt his chest tightened as he looked over the familiar features; the wild, short, charcoal hair, the stormy blue eyes, the firm Uchiha features. He felt like he wanted to puke. It had to be a delusion, a genjutsu meant to torment him. However, his Rinnegan showed otherwise. This was no prank, no trap. He was solid, but he certainly wasn't natural.

"Ko, who is this douchebag?" Kiba growled next to him as Akamaru barked.

"Oh, koi, you didn't tell him about me? About us?" The unnamed ninja asked slyly.

The white-haired shinobi swallowed the lump in his throat. "He… he was my dojo partner…" He started quietly, unable to say more..

The man pouted looking at him. "Aw, I was more to than that, koi. I was your first."

"You're first?" Kiba asked sounding more annoyed than anything.

"Awe, are you jealous that I was Kokuro's first?" The man asked. "I would be if I were in your shoes—I mean look at me." He said rather smug. "I must say, I'm rather upset, koi. I knew you'd move on, but you fell so far. However, I guess there's nowhere to go once you've tasted perfection."

Kiba curled his lip in disgust. "Such a self-absorbing, arrogant dick. How did you ever love this bastard?"

"Oh, I'm not normally like this. You've taken what's mine, and I don't share." The older Uchiha said, his red eyes blazing. "I'm going to have to put you down, dog boy. You're nothing but a distraction from me. I mean, look at us. Dark, wild hair, dark eyes, chiseled features. We look the same. You're probably loud, happy, and friendly too."

" _ENOUGH!"_ Kokuro roared as a strong wind shoved the man back. "He _is not_ you, _Kai_. He is not a replacement. He is my husband, and I love him. I have loved him since I laid eyes on him, and it certainly because of any resemblance to you!" The wind continued to swirl around him violently. "I _loved_ you. You died. I moved on. That's life, and you would have done the same if I had died instead!"

Kai glared and shoved him back with wind laced with flames. Kokuro quickly pulled Akamaru and Kiba out of the way. Kokuro then used a counter water jutsu to neutralize the flames.

With a crash, the window was blown open, and the room was turned upside-down. Kai was thrown through the window, mostly the wall, and Kokuro and Kiba lunged after him. Both shinobi and the nin-ken charged the assailant.

"Man-beast transformation," roared Kiba, "Twin-headed wolf!" Akamaru and Kiba disappeared in a flourish of smoke revealing a giant two-headed wolf with red eyes. Its fur shagged and a snowy white. Thick rivulets of slobber running between its sharp, glistening fangs.

Kokuro volleyed a rain of shuriken down onto Kai, and the elder Uchiha spewed forth fire, melting the metal. Kiba took this as his cue to move, he lunged forward.

" _Twin-Wolf: Fang Over Fang_ ," roared the wolf as it charged forward, spiraling rapidly.

Kai dodged the first pass, while the main street of the compound shredded in the process. Kokuro flitted behind the wolf. His face cold as he drew a deep breath. The silveritte wove a string of signs ending in rabbit, " _Ninja art of wind: Cyclone breath_."

A tornado spilled from Kokuro's lips, syncing with the rotations of the wolf. Kiba charged, his body a lethal, fanged vortex of rage and wind blades. Kai faced the blow with a smirk, taking the brunt of it head on. The cyclone of claw tore into the would-be attacker, shredding him. Kiba felt his anger grow with each pass of his claws and fangs over Kai's ragged flesh. The pair crashed down the center street, smashing through the barrier wall of the village.

" _Kuchiyose: Art of the Summoning,"_ hissed Kokuro as he gathered all his chakra. A heavy smoke filled the area as a roar filled the area. The fog began to spiral, and horns pierced the smog as it settled.

"WHO DARES SUMMON ME!" thundered a raspy voice.

Kokuro stumbled for a moment, he was riding a serpent, no, not a serpent, a dragon. A brilliant silvery-white dragon coiled around a collection of trees. A pipe sat in his mouth, pouring forth a thick, sickly sweet smoke.

"I am Yomi, great dragon of Ryu-ken Forest, who has the gall to summon me—"

"Shut up, you pompous lizard, and send a message to Tsunade, and the other members of this compound," shouted Ko as he dashed towards the hole in the side of the village.

"We will have words later you little runt," rasped Yomi before he split into smaller versions of himself and darted off in different directions of the village.

Kokuro saw as Kiba and Akamaru had returned to their normal state, lashing out angrily at Kai.

"HOW THE _FUCK_ ARE YOU STILL ALIVE," roared Kiba, stabbing Kai deep in the chest.

Kai grabbed onto Kiba's arm, forcing it deeper into his chest with an evil grin. "That the thing: I'm not." With a swift motion, he stabbed Kiba in the stomach, almost like he was hugging him. The dark-haired Uchiha almost tenderly holding Kiba.

"KIBA! NO!" roared Kokuro over the chirping of his next attack, " _Chidori: One-Thousand Birds_."

* * *

The ringing of metal filled the air as Sasuke ran across the roof of his house. A large plume of smoke exploded and the building shook. Sasuke's mind flitted only for a moment, then a pair of red eyes be before him.

"Come on. Prove yourself! Earn your name sake!" Fugaku barked watching his son with hard eyes as he launched a barrage of shuriken before spitting fire over them at the last minute.

Sasuke cussed under his breath, swirling lightning and snakes around himself. He leapt into the air. He pulled his blade from its sheath, imbuing it with his rage and burning flame. His eyes bleeding under the strain.

' _Let's see if he can reform if I destroy every part of him'_

Sasuke lunged after his father. Fugaku narrowly dodged the strikes of the blade. His body immortal, but the flames eternal. Sasuke leapt to the offensive. His blade poised in one hand, the other, lightning forming to different weapons. Senbons, kunai, shuriken, an extending blade. His fluidity a weapon in and of itself. Sasuke became a whirlwind of malice. His blades lashing out in sharp movements. Carving out deep gashes in the stone of the wall.

The two Uchiha danced in this assault across the wall of the leaf. Out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke noticed the flitting spiral of a serpent, coursing through the air. The serpent sped closer, revealing a small dragon.

"Sasuke," rang out Kokuro's voice from an orb in the dragon's hand, "These creatures are immortal. I have sent word to Itachi and the others. Seal their movements, and deal with them later."

Sasuke formed hand seals and created a set of shadow clones. He sent two of them to flank his father as he gathered his chakra.

 _'_ _At least Orochimaru was good for something. One of his forbidden seals should keep father at bay.'_

* * *

"They're here… all of them?" Itachi questioned.

"Just five of us." Shisui reiterated calmly.

"Which five?" Sintary asked still eyeing the door behind him.

"The people who could do the most damage… who are a match for you, Itachi, Kokuro, and Sasuke." Shisui continued cryptically.

"You for Itachi…" Sintary concluded looking between the two. "But who for me?"

"Who were you close to in the Uchiha clan other than Itachi and Sasuke?" The cunning Uchiha asked.

The black-haired kunoichi continued to look at him puzzled, but her partner stiffened.

"Mother." He breathed and pushed passed his cousin into the door that held their treasure.

He opened the door, nearly knocking the door off its hinges. He was met with a surprisingly quiet, calm sight. In the corner, Kazuki was curled up in his own bed, sleeping contently. In the other corner, laid his little sister. She slept peacefully in her wooden crib, which rocked slowly. It was the figure standing next to Meisa that sent a shiver of discomfort down Itachi's spin.

Her back was to him, but he didn't need her to turn around to know who it was. She was dressed in a simple, black dress, like the one she wore when he slaughtered her. Her navy bluish black hair was as full and long as he remembered—even though it should be brittle and thin from years of decay.

His breath hitched as she turned slightly to glance back at him. Her face, round and soft like a mother's should be, full of life, though it shouldn't be. Her eyes, normally onyx in color, blazed red with something Itachi had never seen: her Sharingan. She looks so alive, so like the last time he "saw" her in the _bardo_ , so like the last time he saw her alive…

"Mother…" he whispered as emotions pulsed through him.

He felt shock for her being here, anger for whomever disturbing his mother's grave, an overwhelming, powerful sadness that brought prickles of tears to his eyes, heavy remorse for what he put her through, and such strong disbelief of her really being in front of him that he trembled before her.

"Shush…" Mikoto told him softly; her voice still as sweet and soft as he remembered. "I just got the little one back to bed."

"Get away from my children." Sintary said standing besides Itachi.

The older female's red eyes shifted towards the younger. Despite all her soft features, the blazing Sharingan created a menacing look reminding Itachi once again that his mother was _dead_. His hand gripped into a tight fist as he tried to call his emotions so that he could think clearly.

"I'm not going to hurt them," Mikoto said quietly. "Not anymore at least."

"Aunt Mikoto, I think it's best if we all exit the children's room to discuss things." Shisui piped up noticing tension still rising from the parents.

The mother nodded without response. Her red eyes softened as she glanced at the little girl sleeping soundly in the crib she was rocking. She stepped away from her and turned her attention to the sleeping boy on the other side. She smiled contently before looking at the group before her. Shisui lead the way to the main room, while Mikoto followed, and Itachi and Sintary followed behind them.

"How did you break free, Aunt Mikoto?" Shisui inquired.

"I saw my grandchildren." The Uchiha matriarch explained. "It was actually my grand _son_ that broke me free. I actually almost mistook him for… for you, Itachi," she glanced at him softly. "I couldn't bear to hurt my son. It shook me free from the current command. I am not sure if there will be more or not… but I can still feel someone else there… inside me…"

Shisui nodded, understanding what she was describing. "Who's ever summoned us is somehow linked to us, and us to them. The shinobi is bound to know that we've defected."

"But no one knows what this jutsu is, how it works, or who started all this." Sintary stated looking between the two. She still wasn't sure whether they were feigning on being released or not.

"It seems familiar… in a sense that I've heard of a jutsu being used to reanimate people." Mikoto recalled, thinking hard.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. All the occupants tensed upon hearing it, not knowing whether it was a friend or foe. Itachi was the one who stepped forward.

"It's Kisame…" He informed them as he opened the door.

"What are you doing back here?" Sintary asked coming forth as well to greet the blue giant.

"Something didn't feel right with these past couple of days. Samehada felt restless; making me restless." Kisame tried to explain.

"What would make your sword so restless?" She inquired.

"A large batch of chakra…" Itachi explained.' Samehada feeds off chakra. So, if it senses a large batch, it will want to find it to feast on it."

The Mist nin nodded in agreement. "So, I set out to find this chakra from Kirigakure. It lead me through the Land of Whirlpools to the Uzumaki shrine outside the borders of Konoha."

"The Uzumaki shrine…" Itachi muttered thinking.

Besides him though, Sintary stiffened in terror. "The Shinigami's mask rests in there…"

Kisame nodded. "That's exactly what this little punk was after. When I walked in, the kid already this mask on. He was just oozing massive amounts malevolent chakra. His back was to me, and I said something to him, but he didn't seem to hear me. So, I swiped at him with Samehada, just enough to zap him of a bit of his chakra though. He didn't waver, though. He just kept standing there, and his chakra reservoirs didn't seem to take a hit either." Kisame recalled seeming a bit annoyed by being ignored by whoever. "Then, I saw his arms move, and prepared for an attack, but he didn't attack. Instead, his chakra seemed to get even more dark…" he sighed shaking his head. "It was like there was another being there because his chakra tripled in size. I couldn't see anyone there though."

"It was the Shinigami there. He must have allowed it to possess him." Itachi filled in. "But what would he want with the Shinigami?"

"Have no clue," his old partner replied, "but he then draws a katana and cuts his stomach. So, now the bastard's bleeding, but Samehada feels more chakra being released – only this chakra basically dissipates as soon as it is released. Next, the sense of another being disappears, and it's just the kid. He lifts of the mask and turns around finally. He smirks at me with this crazy look with his insane looking eyes, and says, _'Well, that was invigorating,'_ and poofs away like I wasn't a threat."

"What did he look like?" Sintary asked.

Kisame frowned, feeling she missed the point of his little story. "Well, wild, shaggy black… no… probably like dark gray hair. Not black, but not gray like an old guy either. And…" his beady eyes got wide. "His eyes were like Pein's! Only they had a bit of silver to them."

The distraught kunoichi placed her face in her hands in horror.

"It's Tsuki…. There's no one else that matches that description." She cried out feeling awful for causing that mess.

"And where there's Tsuki, there's Madara." Itachi said frowning.

"Itachi—" Shisui called out, but he was left unanswered.

"Sintary! Itachi!" Kokuro's voice rang out from an orb that was carried by a small, white dragon. "We've been attack – Kiba, Sasuke, and I – by immortal beings. Kiba's hurt. We need back up down here!"

Both comrades nodded, hearing their friend loud and clear.

"We'll be there shortly." Sintary told him as the lizard carried the orb off to the next destination.

Itachi grabbed hold of his fiancé's arm. "Sintary, you can't go."

She looked down at her arm, and then back at him. "I have to help Kokuro."

"I can help Kokuro. We can put an end to whoever's behind this attack. You need to take care of the children – ours and his." He tried to persuade her.

"I need to take care of the village. You heard Shisui – there's more than just them. Tsuki's involved somehow meaning this is Madara's plot against the villages. It will take all of us to take him down permanently; no matter what." Sintary told him.

Itachi glanced away before looking at her. "No matter if it leaves your children orphaned like your parents did?"

Sintary's flashed angrily. "Like you did Sasuke?" She spat back yanking. "My parents took the same oath you and I both did: Protect the village at all costs. They died protecting this village, you're willing to do just the same, and I'd be damned if I didn't as well. So, yes, I will die alongside you if it comes to it to protect and defend."

Itachi breathed heavily out his nose, calming himself a bit. He could see the strong will that resided in his lovely fiancé; that fire he loved so dearly.

"What are you going to do about the children?" He asked her after a few long minutes.

It was Sintary's turn to look away and sigh. "They're going to the Hokage's Mountain," she told him quietly. "They'll be safe there with the other children…"

"I'll help you take them." Mikoto offered.

The younger mother nodded knowing it would be easier to transfer them with two people.

"Kisame, I need you to go with them." Itachi told his friend. "I can't be with them, so I'd rather you go with then, them on their own." He then glanced back at Shisui. "You are joining me while we help Sasuke and Kokuro."

Shisui nodded, while Kisame sighed. He had wanted to join the battle as well, but at last, he was playing a body guard.

With the plans decided, the group split off. Itachi and Shisui running off to their comrades' aid while Sintary woke her children up.

"Mommy, what's going on?" Kazuki asked. "Why is Kisame here?"

"We're under attack," Sintary told him honestly. "He's going to help me bring you and your sister to the Hokage's Mountain where you'll be safe."

"Who's that?" The curious son asked as his mother picked up Meisa.

"That's your grandmother." She told him knowing he was referring to Mikoto.

"I thought you said our family was dead." He commented as blunt as his father would have.

Sintary sighed quietly taking his hand. "They are." She said softly.

Kazuki frowned, puzzled. He looked up at the woman, who had to be related to his father and uncle because she had the Sharingan.

"How can someone who's dead come back to life?" He asked as they began walking.

"Very dark jutsu. They defy the laws of nature, which is very bad." The mother explained to her son.

The young boy glanced back at his supposed grandmother. "Soooo…. Is she evil?"

The older Uchiha laughed a bit. "No, sweetie. I truly am not."

"She was just created for evil purposes." Sintary reworded. "She, herself, is not a bad person."

Kisame sighed inwardly as the conversation continued. Why on Earth did he agree to such a mind-numbing job? He really hoped those battles were truly "easy," because he was missing them.

* * *

" _Chidori: One-Thousand Birds_."

The blazing, blue chakra dove towards the two shinobi with its wielder quickly behind it. At the last minute, the foe separated.

Kokuro set Kiba on the ground, his husband sputtering and coughing streams of blood. His eyes hazy and wide; his body already growing weak do to the blood loss.

"Shit…I was careless," swore the brunette, "Fuck; this hurts..."

"Akamaru," whispered a shaking Kokuro, "rest your paw here and work with my clone." The silveritte stood with stiff shoulders. His chakra rolling off him in violent, blood lusting, waves. "I have someone I have to kill," he muttered; the hate clear in his voice.

Kokuro shifted his body disappearing in a black tear as a clone appeared next to Akamaru.

"Listen up Akamaru, Kiba, if things get to wild, you need to get back into the village as soon as you can. I am officially too dangerous at this moment." The clone instructed. "Now, let's heal this wound," breathed the clone with a worried expression.

Elsewhere, the silver-haired shinobi stepped out into the center of a small lake; the water silver in the light of the crescent moon, everything at bliss. Kokuro began rippling the water's surface with his chakra. All the noise had stopped; no birds singing, no crickets chirping in the air, the clouds swirled, the clouds forming heavily in the sky.

Kokuro gathered lightning, the color was a deep amethyst. It was poisonous and malice was pouring from it. Water and wind began to form in spirals coiling in vortices around him, sentient as they grew into the sky.

"KAI, THIS ENDS HERE," roared Kokuro, his eyes burning, blood dripping from them under the strain. ' _AMATERASU_!'

Black fire formed in his hand, and opaque crystals formed on the edge of the lake, lightning arcing from them to Kokuro. The water of the lake began to boil as the storm raged.

Kai landed on the edge of the lake and charged towards Kokuro. His face a sneer, malevolent and possessive.

"Kokuro, when I incapacitate you, I will kill that dog boy, and then, I will take you to Madara. Once they take your willful chakra, then we can be together forever. You and me."

Water formed into the shape of multiple dragons, lashing out toward Kokuro. Their jaws gaping and hungry. Kokuro leapt in the air dodging the dragons, gathering the elements around his hand. Lightning flourished, vortices of wind and water coiled, the black flame wrapped it around his hand, and the crystals coalesced, covering his arm in a glimmering shard.

Kokuro glared at Kai, his eyes burning, focusing on a single chakra point. Suddenly, flashes of memories flooded his mind. Kokuro jetted forward, and then, there was a flash. Negative light; blacks and whites becoming inverted. The water of the lake rained down, burning hot as steam rose.

When the steam cleared, Kokuro had tears pouring from his eyes.

"Kai, I loved you, you know that I loved you," the silveritte sobbed, his hand pierced through where Kai's heart should have been.

"I know," murmured Kai, "I didn't want to fight you back then… Danzo made me."

"Danzo."

"Yes, that traitorous snake bound me under a seal and ordered me, he wanted to take your eyes after you awakened your Mangekyo, then you were more useful." He explained as Kokuro kept him immobilized. "And now… someone else is forcing me to attack you."

"You had no choice," choked back Kokuro watching his first love.

"Yes, I am so sorry Ko," sobbed Kai, his face creased with grief and happiness. "I wanted to tell you that for so long, and… I wanted to say that: I love you and I am sorry."

The pair stood embraced in the smoking crater of the lake. Kai leaned forward and kissed Kokuro, his lips barely even dusting Ko's. He smiled, as streams of tears rolled down his face as he felt the burden lift of his soul. Then, the shell he had been forced to inhabit began to crumble away, disintegrating into ashes. Kokuro was once more left kneeling in a crater. Kai's spirit stood before him in a white glow.

"Kokuro," he called out.

Said shinobi looked up at him with tears streaming down his face.

"Don't despair… keep fighting for happiness and love… and know… that I will always love you from the heavens." Kai told him as his soul started going back to the Pure Land.

Kai became more translucent with each passing second until he stood before Kokuro no longer. The white light started to wrap itself up as well. It grazed over the white-haired shinobi for a bit longer before disappearing into the morning. It was replaced by the new sun; orange and full of warmth for a new day.

Kokuro remained crying quietly, alone, with Kai finally gone, but this time…this time, tears were caused by, peace and closing.

* * *

"Dammit," Sasuke muttered as he jumped off a set of land mines.

He flung away from the exploding wall and debris. He didn't have time to respond to a fist flying into his face though. His body plummeted towards the ground. He tried to break his fall by grabbing hold of something, but he was put on defense from the barrage of punches and kicks.

Sasuke twisted his body, trying to land a kick to knock his opponent – his father – away from him. When he turned around, he noticed just how close he was to the ground. He braced himself for impact, but a hand laced itself into his hair forcefully. Sasuke was slammed face first into the ground, the force of the fall driving him across the ground. He finally managed to twist his shoulder enough to turn his body and knock his father off him. He tumbled across the flatten ground until the momentum of it died. Sasuke tried to get up, but his body refused to move. He couldn't find strength in his arms to get him up.

"You've definitely grown, Sasuke," Fugaku said looking down at his son. "But you're still no match for me."

The younger Uchiha watched his father pull out his katana. The older man didn't make it a step further though.

"NO ONE BEATS HIM TO A PULP BUT ME! CHA!" Screamed an angry, feminine voice.

Sasuke's black eyes widened as he had the pleasure of watching his father's face was engulfed by shock as this little, pink-haired kunoichi punched him square in the chest with a chakra-infused, breaking his sternum as well as everything around and beneath it. Sasuke saw his father disappear in the forest, and heard trees fall from being crushed.

Sakura stood there for a good minute to make sure her target was done before patting her gloves of dust and heading over to Sasuke. She knelt beside him and rolled him onto his back so she could assess the damage.

"Wow, he did a number to you." The infuriating kunoichi commented.

"Shut up," Sasuke snarled not happy with that.

"Who was he anyway?" Sakura asked as she started to heal him.

Sasuke looked around frowning. "My father."

Green eyes blinked, confused. "Your… your father? Oh my god, I just punched your father. Wait, I… I thought he was dead."

The younger Uchiha sighed, turning his head to look at her. "He is."

"Wait—" She started.

"Sakura." Sasuke said.

"Don't, Sasuke." She continued as she healed him. "So… that doesn't even make sense. How can your father be alive? Itachi… he… he killed all of them; he killed your parents personally."

"Sakura." Sasuke said again.

"Sasuke, I'm not going to stop talking." She said, sighing as she shook her head. "It has to be someone disguised as your father. Or maybe it's Genjutsu… no that doesn't make sense, you'd see through it."

The dark-haired shinobi grabbed hold of Sakura's arm to halt her now that he had the strength. He rolled her under him in a protective hold. She was about to yell and shove him off when she looked backed him to the sky. She saw a barrage of weapons quickly followed by a fire ball coming towards them.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screeched and closed her eyes.

 _"_ _Susanoo_."

After a couple seconds, Sakura opened her green eyes to see that they were not being cremated by an inferno, but instead, were surrounded by what looked like one.

"Well, well," they heard Fugaku say, "if it isn't my first born."

Sakura's eyes widened as she looked over in front of them. Itachi stood before them, in a protective stance.

"Sasuke," she whispered glancing at the man on top of him. "Itachi's here."

"Sakura, finish healing him, and then head towards Kokuro's house. Kiba got struck and needs your help." Itachi directed her. "My Susanoo will provide protection from attacks in the meantime."

The pinkette nodded obediently as she got Sasuke off her. She began to patch the worse of the damage knowing there would certainly be more to come.

"Sasuke, roll your shoulders." She ordered as he did so. "Now make fists." She watched his movements, trying to find any weak points. "All set."

The two stood while another joined them.

"Howdy. Miss Sakura, I'll be escorting you to the wounded." The messy haired Uchiha told her, grabbing hold of her arm.

"Now, Shisui!" They heard Itachi yell and before the two had a chance to say another word, Sakura was gone.

Fugaku glanced at his two sons before him. His eldest, now a ripe age of twenty-two, and his youngest, a tender age of seventeen. As he looked between the two of them, all he could think of is what a difference six years did to them. Both were fierce and strong, just like he had always hoped. He had personally been against Sasuke's fighting skills, and he knew, firsthand, that the strength of his family continued.

"Father, we don't have to fight," his eldest called him.

He couldn't help but to smirk a bit. One son was so pacifistic, while the other was so violent.

"I have to. I can't stop myself." Fugaku told him.

"Yes, you can. Find peace and let go." Itachi explained remembering Kokuro's words on the way over. "If you do, your spirit will release itself from this world."

The wicked-eyed man scoffed. "Find peace? Find peace?! How am I supposed to find peace in a world so full of hate? A war brat who ran his clan into the ground and almost taking his sons with him. How can I find peace in that!?"

"Because despite all that, your dream came true," a soft voice spoke coming out of the shadows.

Fugaku's felt his shoulders slump slightly seeing his wife come towards him. His soul called to her deep down, while his face remained empty of emotion. "Mikoto…" He whispered.

She smiled at him gently as she joined his side. "Look at our sons." She said gesturing to them. "You already knew Itachi would be legendary, but from what I've heard, Sasuke is too. Both your sons have grown into deadly shinobi who are feared and revered for their prowess. Itachi even stepped in as Hokage while the Fifth was down, and Sasuke has been considered legendary along with his team; each one have trained with a Sannin." Mikoto looked at her husband, taking his hands, as tears swelled in her eyes. "And Itachi has two children, a boy and a girl." She whispered so happy.

Suddenly, Mikoto was engulfed in light. She had found peace within herself, and her spirit reached out for the Pure Lands. She held her husband's hand with one while the other hand wiped her tears away.

"Fugaku, we're not meant to be here. This is not our place anymore." She told him as her body turned to stone and ash. "Please, find it in yourself to make peace and join me." The mother then turned towards her sons. She walked towards them even though her spirit began to disappear. "My sons…" She whispered placing her arms around them in a hug even though they were much taller than her now. "My babies… know that no matter what you do in your lives, I will _always_ love you…" She placed a kiss on each of their foreheads before she was replaced by nothing by white light.

Itachi didn't move to dry his eyes from the small stream of tears that fell down his face. He had cried that night he killed his mother, he cried when he left her in the _bardo_ , and he would cry for her final moments once more. He had said his goodbyes to her before, but it was no easier this time than the last two. His mother did not deserve the death she was dealt, but he was glad she had made peace with what had happened, and could rest happily.

Sasuke collapsed to his knees as her words resonated in his heart. Itachi had gotten not one, but two goodbyes from their mother, the younger brother had not been given a chance for one. So, to finally hear her final words, and see her move on… the feeling was indescribable. He leaned over, placing his fists on the ground and let his own tears rolled. Sasuke had not cried since that faithful day when he first lost his mother; the one who showered him in affection from the very day he was born. She always praised him openly and wouldn't hide her joy from him. No one could ever fill her place in his heart because she had been his "first" love – like all mothers and their son. Losing her had permanently scarred him, not enabling him to love again. However, knowing she was okay after all this time, would allow him to love another once more.

Lastly, was Fugaku. He suddenly felt lost in this world without Mikoto. They had known each other their whole lives, gotten married, had two children, and died together. She had always been by his side – no matter what. But now, she was officially gone. Fugaku turned towards where the light had come from in the sky, suddenly having a burning desire to be wherever she was.

"Mikoto… I am coming…" he whispered to the sky. He turned back to his grieving sons. "Hey, you two!" He yelled. They tensed and immediately looked at their father. "Uchiha do _not_ cry." He reminded them firmly. "On your feet, Sasuke. Itachi, you know better." In truth, Fugaku felt the urge to shed a tear too. His wife was right – as usual – they had two boys who grew up and made their marks on the shinobi world. "Listen up because I will not repeat myself twice," Fugaku ordered as he, too, was surrounded by the light. "I may have almost never shown it, or said it, but I want you two to know:" his face softened as he looked them over, "that I am prove of you, _both_." He watched Sasuke's eyes get wide at those words of recognition. "As head of the clan, I must pass the duties of the clan on to a son. While it is usually to the first born, you both have proven to be worthy of the title. Considering there are so few of you, I leave it up to you to decide who will become the next Uchiha Patriarch."

Both sons were shocked to hear their father speak. First, he was proud of them, then he was leaving the duties of the clan up to them to decide. Sasuke's body shook from finally hearing that he was _good enough_ for his father, and Itachi felt the weight lifted off knowing that the burden of being exceptional was gone. They watched as their father joined their mother in the Pure Lands. While it was unclear to anyone who was watching, both would tell you that they saw their parents embrace there and walk off together…

But that wasn't it for the two Uchiha brothers… no… while they're parents rest in peace, they still had duties to uphold; to the village, to the clan, to themselves.

"That was touching," Shisui said stepping out of the forest.

Itachi looked down at the ground, and then, at his undead friend. "Did Sakura save Kiba?"

Shisui nodded. "For now."

Sasuke blinked looking at him. "For now?"

The oldest Uchiha nodded very gently. "There are more; much more than just those of us selected."

"Madara Uchiha has launched his war on us, and these reanimations are a part of his ploy." Itachi told him.

"That's what I was trying to tell you earlier, Itachi." Shisui butt in.

"Tell me what?" He asked glancing at him.

"There were four of us sent to kill you guys, but there were five Uchiha reanimated." He continued.

"Five? Who could possibly be the fifth?" Itachi asked not liking where this was going.

Shisui looked at him with his one eye. "Itachi, Madara Uchiha is not plotting this attack; he was the fifth Uchiha to be brought back from the dead."

* * *

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR ONE YEAR DEDICATION TO THIS STORY; IT DOES REALLY MEAN A LOT TO ME (and Ko). THANK YOU FOR BEING ON THIS ROLLER COASTER AND FOR THIS BEING THE LARGEST FAN-BASE OF MY STORIES. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

 **Thank you to KnightsRoses, Sweet Petit, arigarciar, Ijustdon'tcare132, KyuubiNoPuma, pika-78, Rose 23527, ILurveManyAnimeBoys, xxRyuu-himexx, nathy13, HonestxxEyes, NinjaChipmunk, PityThoseWhoLiveWithoutLove-95, animefangirl0219, creven16, randomindividual467, darkxion, OrangeBeanGamer, terriblecupcakes732, Integral16, MickyLove, Elizabethcica, KHB123, FailingErin, MaidMaliya, Johana-98, ElephantLover220, Bananarock509, nacheell, LadyLunaTwilight, slowbro0609, CommanderCats, juury, Katelynn Snow Fox, sierra halle, Crazedstill99, Ne Ne Papa Ne Ne Mama, scarlet-angle-13, kyoko minion, To'M'L Kuran, 123kittycat1000, PunkRock DancerChick, Luna-Zeta, licialowoke1, jamal douglas, HulkIsHappy, teamstarlight, Littlevbigdreams, Rileyyheartt, rosaruna3713, AroraHybrid, misslindh, Good-Fellow, Aerishime, RamsFan7, MarieSeleneArroyo, Just-An-Average-Dude, LunarOdyssey, Devious Cherub, adamekevin23, Pein's Kid, MiniKitsuneChan, CHARA ATE MY SOUL,SociallyAwkwardHumanBeing, jmgarcia996, PurplePineapples56, Darkdaydreamer17, CLM-FFN, xTsuizuru, Miyoko-tan, buddykilla, midnightabyss23, ShadoweAxe, Arianna Le Fay, insanityle, lilith dracul, FainaFox, Crusader King, mchurch1992, officialmr, Reign, sarana154, Sexy Vampire Girl, 13dragon13fires, lisareme0 , , PureBloodSakura, Dreamy-Girl2016, Hermeigna, ronnieangell, Stellato, Caboosse137, Nikoonezhad, MyInvincibleStory, and xComet4 for following/favorite-ing the story!**

 **A special thanks to ILurveManyAnimeBoys, Rose23527, HonestxxEyes, bunnyguest, an unknown Guest, nacheel, FailingErin, Viktor2040, AnimeBunnyLover, craziedstill99, AroraHybrid, Toreh, and Gilyflower for their reviews and requests for updates!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Okay, it is officially August 21st, and I have officially posted.**

 **So, for any of you still reading this, I am super, super, _super_ , sorry about the not so frequent postings. I have major writer's block do to working so many hours and having zero time to myself. That being said, this chapter is shorter than the most recent chapters. I am truly sorry, but it does not suffer in content; really. It leaves off at a cliffhanger that will... well, leave you hanging for a very long time. I will try and find time to write, but I'm supposed to be studying until I go to bed or working, so there's not a whole lot of wiggle room. We shall see though!**

 **I am nixting the blog though; from what I can see, no one reads it, and I don't have time to upload it; nor is ko giving me anything to upload with. So, just keep an eye on your email for those who follow it for your next fixed. In the meantime, you can check out The Curse of Hatred. It is a Sasuke/Sintary fic that will be randomly uploaded as well.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 _"_ _"She is a true fighter, you can see it in her eyes. She was not born strong, she was made strong. She was sculpted to be her own hero when the world lets her down, and she keeps picking herself back up."_

 _-Unknown_

When they had reached the tunnels, Sintary sent Mikoto away to join her sons. She knew the Uchiha Matriarch would be able to help sooth her husband. Sintary then continued her way with her two children and Kisame. As they headed closer to the center of the village, one thing became clearer: the war had definitely started. The tunnels shook violently every couple of minutes, no doubt from the battles above.

The group was soon brought to a crossroads.

"Kisame, take a left here. It will take you out of the tunnels and to the ground level. I'm sure you'll find a fight or two up there." Sintary told him.

The shark-like man looked down at her. "You sure I can just leave you here?"

The mother nodded. "The tunnels to the right will take us into the mountains. I'm sure people have already sought refuge in them by now."

Kisame nodded gently. "Good luck."

"You too," she said before they parted ways.

Sintary took the other path and headed up the old, metal stairs to the other children and several Chuunin and Genin leaders.

"Sacuna-san," one called out to her coming over. "Did attackers breach the Uchiha compound as well?"

She nodded, still holding Meisa and Kazuki's hand. "Yes, but those threats have been neutralized. I'm going to join the battle out there, but I need to make sure my children are safe."

He nodded accordingly. "We'll take care of them in here."

Sintary nodded and then knelt beside her son.

"Kazuki,"

"Yes, mom?" He asked looking at her.

The mother felt her heart swell at considering her next words. Her son was mature for his age. He had a grasp on the reality around him meaning lying to him or sugar coating it wouldn't work. However, he was still so young. She needed to choose her words well.

"I need you and your sister to behave while I'm away okay?" She asked him.

"Where are you going?" Kazuki asked.

"I'm going to fight some bad guys with daddy." The mother explained.

"Like snake man?"

Sintary smiled softly and nodded. "Yes… like snake man."

"Okay, you can handle them. Just… come back to us okay?" The young boy asked innocently enough.

The kunoichi slowly nodded. "I will." She told him quietly.

She handed Meisa off to the Chuunin after kissing both of their heads.

"I'll be back for you two as soon as I can, okay?"

"Okay, mommy. Good luck." Kazuki wished her.

Sintary smiled back at them softly before taking her leave.

"Sacuna-san!"

Sintary turned around to see Iruka, Sasuke's Academy teacher. He was carrying a folded pair of clothes and a scroll.

"I just wanted you to be prepared." He told her with a small smile. "A pair of long pants and a long shirt – and a vest. The scroll has a kunai and shuriken pouch in it as well as a couple other summonings I thought you might need."

Sintary smiled back at him as she took the supplies. "Thank you, Iruka."

She pulled on the long-sleeved clothes and secured the pouches on her person before pulling the Konoha vest over her chest. She looked like a Leaf kunoichi; even with her headband.

She smiled back at Iruka gently. "Thanks again," she repeated before heading out.

Sintary went a different path than she sent Kisame. While that was where the main battle seemed to be, she didn't want to be in the main battle – at least not by herself. Her team could accomplish a lot more together than alone. Once she made it to one of the exits, she transported herself outside and looked around. Already, so many homes had been tarnished after being evacuated. Sintary sighed, thinking about how these people just finished rebuilding after Pein's attack, and now, they had to go through it all again. That was the live in the shinobi village though. It was a fact citizens considered, but they were given security from bandits and other thugs outside these walls that small towns faced.

Something shifted off to Sintary's right, and she barely had a minute before dodging a fist that came out that way. That was just a distraction though. Lightning exploded around the person, immediately knocking the kunoichi to the ground. She immediately placed a hand on her swollen stomach. She had created a protection jutsu around them to defend against basic physical and jutsu attacks such as with the explosion. The only thing that could endure their life was someone stabbing her and her own morality.

However, that was the least of her worries right now. Before she could even get up, she was implemented with a grueling headache. Sintary groaned, gripping her head as it seemed to grow by the second. She started to pant from the pain, trying to gain some sense of control over this sensation. She hadn't hit her head on anything that hard to cause this growing, pulsating head pain. The lightning wouldn't have caused it either.

Then, Sintary felt her heart rate started to go _down_.

She started to panic because it shouldn't have been decreasing – and it still was despite her panic. Something about this didn't feel right… yet it was oddly familiar. Sintary started to push back on the headache, forcing it back, and willing her body not to feel the pain. She started to stand, trying to help her heart return to a steady beat. However, it felt like she was slammed into the ground as she collapsed. Her head felt like it was going to explode as the pain increased two-fold. Sintary started gasping for air as she grasped at the dirt around her. Her body started to convulse, and she fell over onto her side, unable to support herself.

"Wind Style: Wind Blast!"

Sintary's body suddenly stopped moving, her headache vanishing as well. She breathed a sigh of relief as her heart rate went back to normal. Her ears rang though, and her vision was blurry from the assault. She slowly started to lift her body and glanced at the figure a bit ahead of her.

"Kokuro?" She questioned.

It certainly looked like her best friend – well, more like a shadow of him. Sintary couldn't see the find details associated with the man before her. She could tell he was walking towards her at this point, her vision was swamped though.

She craned her neck to look up at him when he came closer to her. Her vision was still distorting its final images as she narrowed her eyes a bit to try and clear it. She saw… horns?

 _'That can't be right. Ko, doesn't have horns….'_ Sintary thought to herself.

She saw his lips pulled back, crinkling back the gray skin. She own skin started to crawl as her stomach twisted as she realized something was very wrong with the person in front of her.

He reached down and grabbed hold of her neck forcibly. Sintary gasped, grabbing hold of his arms. She could feel sharp claws dig into her neck slightly. She tried to strike him down with her own jutsu, but her body was still taking the toll from the surprise attack. This shinobi chuckled at her feeble attempted, and she resisted to the urge to throw up. There was something distinctly familiar about that mocking sound. Sintary looked up at the person's face, and lost any breathe she had been struggling form.

At first, she saw two protruding horns, and nearly started screaming. All she could think was: _Shinigami_. She was going to die if he was before her. However, she traveled further down to look at her enemy's face. His eyes glowed red – which she was familiar with – however his sclerae were black and empty. Sintary caught a glimpse of the Sharingan pattern and immediately glanced downward. Around his eyes, ugly, bulging, purple veins dragged their way out over his cheekbones. Sintary also noticed the trail of red coming from his eyes; dried and fresh blood teared from his eyes. He couldn't handle the strain of the Sharingan.

Sintary started piecing the features together.

Nothing about this foe was natural; gray skin, the black sclerae, and the eye strain indicated that his body was struggling. The two defining features though were the horns and the Sharingan.

Sintary's stomach began to drop even further as this demon's sickening cackle started up again.

Those two traits belong to that Otsutsuki clan; and the only two that were present in this realm were Kokuro and…

….Tsuki.

* * *

Itachi couldn't believe his ears. Madara Uchiha had been dead until recently. How long had he been played? He thought back to the masked shinobi who had claimed to be the deadly Uchiha. Who had possibly had the guts to disguise himself as Madara? It made Itachi's blood boil knowing he had been deceived this entire time.

However, that led his mind down a different track.

The man behind the mask _had_ been able to swindle him and any other ninja that came his way. He had pulled off his disguise flawlessly. His chakra was still his own, too – meaning this new foe was very skilled and dangerous. The whole situation made Itachi's blood boil as his mind swamp with the possibilities.

"We need to regroup immediately." Itachi said suddenly. "We need a new plan of action. Shisui, take us to the others."

The other Uchiha nodded and swiftly led them to where he left Sakura and the others. Kokuro had joined his lover after Shisui had left, and he finished with Kai. The medic had been healing the wounds he acquired when the group showed up.

"Who attacked you?" Itachi asked upon arrival.

"Kai. How about you guys?" Kokuro replied.

"Mother and father." Sasuke said solemnly.

"And him?" Kiba asked eyeing Shisui.

"He's on our side." Itachi told him. "But we have bigger problems."

"Like?" Kokuro inclined.

"Madara Uchiha is not the one behind this attack." Shisui said.

They all blinked at that, clearly perplexed.

"Then who's behind them?" Sakura finally asked.

Itachi sighed at that. "We don't know."

"So, this guy has enough power and skill to pull of being Madara Uchiha – and he was doing it right under your guys' noses the entire time." Kiba stated.

"None of us actually met Madara Uchiha, Kiba." Kokuro explained to his lover. "He was supposed to have died along with the First Hokage at the Valley of the End."

"There was no Genjutsu, only his own ruse with that mask." Itachi said. "We need to head back to the village and join the Kage…"

Itachi's voice became softer to Kokuro's ears as a ringing sound replaced it. It wasn't unusual considering the beating he had just taken. But then he saw something move out of the corner of his eyes. He saw a shadowy figure moving towards him, but he was faded, and the field around them had just cleared of smoke.

 _'That can't be right. Ko, doesn't have horns.'_ A soft feminine voice asked.

The white-haired shinobi looked around a bit to see where the noise could have come from, but the only one there was Sakura, and that had not come from her. As his vision refocused on the figure, he noticed the man was right in front of him. Kokuro's heart rate speed up as a hand reached out and grabbed his neck, but realized it wasn't really his own heart rate. However, he could sense a small part of himself near his core. He could feel claws dig into his throat as a nauseating feeling developed in the pit of Kokuro's stomach. His eyes unwillingly traveled down this monster's face; the horns, the skin, and the eyes… The red Sharingan eyes reflected Sintary's terrified face.

Kokuro stomach sank further as he realized just exactly who he was gazing at.

 _'I'm coming for you next,'_ A sick, raspy voice echoed in his head as those eyes looked passed Sintary.

A shrill tore from Kokuro's throat as he disappeared from the group in a cloud of smoke.

Itachi looked at where his best friend had currently been sitting in front of a surprised Sakura before racing towards the village center, also without a word.

* * *

"It seems our friend, Kokuro, had a little visit." Tsuki told her smugly.

"So, it speaks." Sintary spat back at him.

His red eyes narrowed slightly at that, but his smirk remained. "That I do, that I do."

"Then, it should also feel pain!" The black-haired kunoichi exclaimed as she stabbed him in the arm with a kunai, and a crane took her place, releasing her from Tsuki's hold.

"I guess that sorta tickled." The crinkled creature said turning to where the black and white crane landed Sintary.

"I'm not finished." She said. "You drew blood when you grabbed my neck, and my blood contains my chakra, which enables me to do this: Blood Ninjutsu: Blood Paralysis"

The small pricks of blood on Tsuki's unnatural nails extended out, cross-crossing up his arm. It casted over his body like a net until he was covered and couldn't move a muscle. The red markings settled over him, slowly fading to black.

"Now, you won't be able to dodge this attack." Sintary stated as she threw a couple more kunai at him, this time with tags. "That should keep you away long enough."

The pregnant woman took off in the direction she was going once the tag started to denotate. She knew it wouldn't kill Tsuki – she knew it wouldn't have been that easy – but at least it bought her time to find the others.

"Or so you thought," The creature said as he appeared out of the trees.

Sintary came to a screeching halt and looked around before trying to take off in another direction.

"Are you going somewhere?" He asked appearing there, too. "Are you trying to get rid of me?" He questioned coyly as he reappeared in yet another direction.

Sintary looked around; he was in twenty different directions. She suddenly felt very trapped and started breathing in swallow breathes. She could feel her chest constricting as her vision became unfocused again. She could still see that bastard tip his head back and laugh; his sickening noise echoing in the deepest part of her mind. Sintary felt a strong urge to rip that smile off his face. The feeling ran even darker though. She wanted to snap his neck, tear his limbs apart, and hold his unnatural heart in her hand. She wanted him to suffer for all the terror he had put her through. The urge wrapped up her own feelings up; leaving her void. Her anxiety forgotten. She was going to kill this son of a bitch.

A wave of her hand, and she snapped each of the clone's necks. They each popped away, leaving a still smirking Tsuki.

"You think that's all?" He asked. "I've got plenty more." He informed her as more clones appeared.

Sintary's blue eyes searched the new arrivals before holding her two hands out as if she was holding a bowl.

"I know what you're doing," she told him evenly. "You forgot I grew up fighting alongside a feared Genjutsu specialist."

She snapped her wrists inward, and an impulse of pain erupted in Tsuki's head. It shook his body, bringing him to his knees as he grasped his head with one of his hands. The clones flickered before disappearing as Sintary looked around, noticing that they hadn't even left the leveled field. Her eyes turned back as her target started laughing again.

"Woohoo, oh wow, that actually hurt." Tsuki told her with a daring grin. "And here I was, thinking you'd be an easy target."

"Guess you were wrong." Sintary stated coldly.

"I'm so glad I am though." He said getting to his feet. "Because, you see, that means I get to see the legendary Sacuna bloodline in action. Not the blood ninjutsu, the other technique: a lightning release, but telepathic in execution. It's unmatched by anything mother's line created. I wonder just where your clan picked up such a nifty ability."

"Unfortunately for the both of us, I have no clue to my family's origin." Sintary told him shortly.

"Mm, but mother surely does. She'd be happy to show you if you came willingly." Tsuki informed her.

"No amount information is worth putting my family's life on the line." Sintary told him, still very aware of her nephews inside her.

"Even if it explains the darkness you feel?" He teased. "The darkness that has swallowed you whole right now; erasing any ounce of care from your mind so that it can keep you, its hostess, alive." He slowly started moving around her. "You see, mother is _very_ aware of this essence inside of you. It's what drew her to you in the first place. She knew she'd go unnoticed in the back of your mind behind it. She also knew that she could make you weak to let it out and use it. And you know what?" He asked coming to stand behind her. "It worked."

Sintary's lip curled in disdain as she used one hand to hold him down and another to form a hand sign. "You filthy creature," she hissed as a ball of lightning began to build above his head. "Only a servant to a greater being; I almost pity you because despite your loyalty, you mean nothing to your master. She will not mourn your death, nor will she try to save you. Your precious mother does not care whether you live or die. In fact, she'd even will your death if it furthered her agenda."

Tsuki glared bitterly, his face wrapped with rage and pain. "It doesn't matter whether I live or die. I never intended on staying on this wretched planet anyway. If it'll help her take all you despicable humans down, then so be it."

"Hmph," she hummed with a smirk. "Who said anything about humans? After all, we're all descendants from an alien bloodline."

The dark being chuckled at that over the crackling lighting. "I suppose that's so. Let's see, shall we say: lesser beings."

Sintary's pale lips turned into a scowl. "Like you."

"Oh no, less than me." Tsuki informed her.

"Maybe you at your most powerful, but you're not at that state – nor will you ever be." She told him bluntly before forming another hand sign.

The ball of lightning lowered itself to Tsuki. His red, bloodshot eyes stared it down as it rested just mere millimeters from his face.

"All show and no talk?" He called without an inch of fear in his face.

"Oh, watch and you shall see." She hissed before bringing her hands together, emitting a large clap of sound.

The waves of the sound hit the ball of lightning, releasing it from its controlled state. There was a flash a blue and white light before all the sound and light was nothing but white and emptiness.

* * *

In the race to find Sintary, Itachi couldn't help but to think of all the things that could have happened to her.

Did the tunnels collapse?

Did the enemy get to her? Was she fighting these unbeatable foes without any intel? Was she hurt? – were the children hurt?

Did Kaguya get to her? Did Tsuki get a hold of her?

Itachi shook his head, trying to clear it from the goriness of his own fears. She was alright. Sintary could handle herself. She could protect the children – all of them. He had fate in here that she would prevail against whatever evil she had to face.

But then… then there was her own demons.

What if Sintary had been psychologically attacked? While she had the physical means to protect herself, she always relied on Itachi and Kokuro to guard her psyche. What if someone had broken her there – at her spirit?

Itachi could feel the fear bubbling in his chest. He didn't even know where she was let alone if she was actually okay. What kind of man was he? He should have gone with her and made sure she was protected. That's what he had promised her…

Before the Uchiha could think upon his broken vows and fears, he was engulfed in a brilliant blue-white light. The blindness only lasted a moment, but it had been enough time for some clarity to settle in. In the bright light, he saw the inverted image of a crane hovering over a specific area. He knew that it was Sintary calling out to him. He knew that was where she was.

With his course set in his mind, Itachi took off again with new speed. He would find his beloved and help her defeat any foe that posed a threat to her.

When he arrived at the scene, Itachi saw nothing but smoke. Weary of using his Sharingan so soon after using Susano'o, he performed a small wind jutsu to clear out the smoke. Once it cleared, he saw two bodies lying on the ground.

Sintary's was one of them.

Itachi jumped over to her and knelt beside her. Gently, he raised her body into his lap to cradle her.

"Sintary… Sintary, you have to wake up." Itachi told her as his hand gently caressed her cheek.

He stared at her quiet form before she started to cough a bit. Her gasps short and wheezy. Her blue eyes were moist from the dry smoke and bloodshot from the lack of good oxygen. They dashed around as she tried to gather her surroundings. She turned her head back, trying to see what was behind them.

"Is… is he dead…?" She whispered between pants.

Itachi glanced back at the other body behind them. He could see the figure had dark grey hair, and he could see a horn, however, he could not see him breathing.

"Yes." He told her.

Sintary turned her head back to normal and slowly nodded. "He's dead…" She whispered to herself. "He's finally dead."

"Who's dead?" Itachi asked needing to know who she was fighting.

"Tsuki…" She whispered.

The Uchiha blinked at that. She had faced Tsuki all on her own? Had that been why Kokuro vanished without a word? How had he known? Speaking of which…

"Did Kokuro arrive before you passed out?" Itachi asked Sintary.

She looked up at him confused. "Kokuro…? He… he never showed up… he… he had been coming for me?" She asked.

Itachi frowned at the news. "Yes. One moment we were discussing our next move, and then he suddenly disappeared. I knew it had to be something to do with you, but I assumed he would beat me here."

Sintary slowly shook her head. "It was just me and Tsuki." She told him. "What happened to Ko then?"

Her lover sighed quietly as he held her in his arms. "I don't know… we're going to have to go look for him."

She nodded softly. "Then let's get to work. We can't leave Ko to the enemy."

Itachi obliged and helped his beloved up on her feet. He checked her over the best he could to make sure she was indeed alright. He then looked back at body.

"What happened?" He inquired.

Sintary glanced in his direction, her face solemn. "I made him extra crispy."

Itachi sighed quietly at her response. "Did he hurt you?"

"No… he tried." She paused. "But he also tried to save me."

"What do you mean?" The Uchiha genius asked her.

Sintary stayed silent for a moment, trying to remember what exactly happened. "I was being attacked…"

"By who?" Itachi rushed to ask.

She shook her head slightly. "I… I don't know who. I… I never saw their face… never felt their chakra…" she looked at Itachi. "It was like they were invisible."

"Well, we're not invisible, darling." Came a deep, masculine voice from behind her.

Sintary went to turn around to face the voice, but screeched in pain as she gripped her head. She became overwhelmed with an indescribable stabbing sensation in her skull. She collapsed to her knees as she gasped trying to do anything to ease the pain. She noticed Itachi had not moved or said anything since the newest foe appeared, and she looked up. She saw her lover was frozen in a way. His eyes looked straightforward, but they were unfocused.

"I-Itachi!" Sintary screamed up at him.

His eyes slowly looked down at her, and she could see his pain.

"Sin-tar-y." He whispered.

Itachi then began coughing, but his arms were unable to move to cover his cough. They were frozen at his side as his body involuntarily jerked at the movement.

Sintary felt something wet hit her, and she slowly moved one of her hands from her head. It shook with the pain she was feeling… but it shook with more than that; fear had wrapped its way into her heart again. It worsened when she identified what exactly had hit her.

Blood.

More specifically: Itachi's blood.

Sintary looked back up at her fiancé and noticed the blood now dripping from the sides of his mouth.

"NO!" She screamed as she launched to her feet. "Ahh," she cried out as she felt an unbearable force in her head grow stronger, wanting her to bow back down again.

The kunoichi gritted her teeth against the pain as she quickly searched him for a weapon injury. She found nothing embedded in his back; no puncture wound either. Sintary glared even though her eyes throbbed from any sort of movement. What was wrong with her beloved? She strained through what was happening to her and inserted her chakra into Itachi. Despite her divided focus, her chakra was easily aided by his since they had done this frequently. It led her to his heart where it constricted painfully, but there was nothing there.

"There's no poison, no foreign chakra… nothing." Sintary muttered to herself.

"Like he said my dear," came a feminine voice from behind Itachi, "we aren't nothing."

Sintary looked passed her fiancé to see a woman there. This woman had dark gray hood over her head that came to a point around her nose. It covered her head and her eyes, leaving only the lower half of her face exposed. It bunched around her neck, and branched off like a cape in the back. Her arms were cladded in a slightly lighter gray material that went about half way down her arms and were bandaged the rest of the way. Her legs were dressed in a similar fashion. A red sash wrapped her middle, separating the black on black, with a gold symbol embroiled on it. It kept swishing in the wind so she couldn't get a good view of it.

"Who… are… you…" Sintary ground out between her teeth.

She slowly looked behind her, her body trying to fight her movements though. She saw the man was dressed in a similar fashion. He was big and bulky unlike the thin female. Sintary noticed him smirk at her, not cruelly, but a little smug.

"Such a shame," she heard the woman said. "You don't recognize your own flesh and blood."

Sintary turned to face her and glared. "I have no such thing."

"Oh, but my darling, you do." The man said behind her. "You just don't remember us. It was such a long time since we saw you last."

The young kunoichi tried to piece everything they were saying. With their current situation, anything was possible. If… it Itachi's parents had come back…

An icy feeling settled in her chest as she locked in the last piece.

* * *

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR ONE YEAR DEDICATION TO THIS STORY; IT DOES REALLY MEAN A LOT TO ME (and Ko). THANK YOU FOR BEING ON THIS ROLLER COASTER AND FOR THIS BEING THE LARGEST FAN-BASE OF MY STORIES. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

 **Thank you to KnightsRoses, Sweet Petit, arigarciar, Ijustdon'tcare132, KyuubiNoPuma, pika-78, Rose 23527, ILurveManyAnimeBoys, xxRyuu-himexx, nathy13, HonestxxEyes, NinjaChipmunk, PityThoseWhoLiveWithoutLove-95, animefangirl0219, creven16, randomindividual467, darkxion, OrangeBeanGamer, terriblecupcakes732, Integral16, MickyLove, Elizabethcica, KHB123, FailingErin, MaidMaliya, Johana-98, ElephantLover220, Bananarock509, nacheell, LadyLunaTwilight, slowbro0609, CommanderCats, juury, Katelynn Snow Fox, sierra halle, Crazedstill99, Ne Ne Papa Ne Ne Mama, scarlet-angle-13, kyoko minion, To'M'L Kuran, 123kittycat1000, PunkRock DancerChick, Luna-Zeta, licialowoke1, jamal douglas, HulkIsHappy, teamstarlight, Littlevbigdreams, Rileyyheartt, rosaruna3713, AroraHybrid, misslindh, Good-Fellow, Aerishime, RamsFan7, MarieSeleneArroyo, Just-An-Average-Dude, LunarOdyssey, Devious Cherub, adamekevin23, Pein's Kid, MiniKitsuneChan, CHARA ATE MY SOUL,SociallyAwkwardHumanBeing, jmgarcia996, PurplePineapples56, Darkdaydreamer17, CLM-FFN, xTsuizuru, Miyoko-tan, buddykilla, midnightabyss23, ShadoweAxe, Arianna Le Fay, insanityle, lilith dracul, FainaFox, Crusader King, mchurch1992, officialmr, Reign, sarana154, Sexy Vampire Girl, 13dragon13fires, lisareme0, PureBloodSakura, Dreamy-Girl2016, Hermeigna, ronnieangell, Stellato, Caboosse137, Nikoonezhad, MyInvincibleStory, xComet4, Karoline1113, princess2547, sereubty2012, jelsanna, leafstone, From. ' , luciaaa, and NarniaUnknown for following/favorite-ing the story!**

 **A special thanks to ILurveManyAnimeBoys, Rose23527, HonestxxEyes, bunnyguest, an unknown Guest, nacheel, FailingErin, Viktor2040, AnimeBunnyLover, craziedstill99, AroraHybrid, Toreh, and Gilyflower for their reviews and requests for updates!**


	33. Chapter 33

****Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the quote below. I just own Sintary ^^ Also I do not own the other OC Kokuro. He's my friend's.**

 **Typical author's note here: Hi, everyone. Graduate school is a lot harder incase you didn't already know! I spent 3 months trying to get this thing together. I don't think it would have been that bad if I didn't have 3 different prespectives to write, but then again, it would probably get super boring otherwise! Hopefully the next one won't take AS long with winter break in less than a month, but we'll see!**

 **I hope it's worth the wait! - Sin and Ko**

* * *

"Had a boogeyman under my bed

Putting crazy thoughts inside my head

Always whispering, "It's all your fault"

He was telling me, "No, you're not that strong"

I know I'm always like

Telling everybody, "You don't gotta be a victim

Life ain't always fair, but hell is living in resentment

Choose redemption, your happy ending's up to you"

So I think it's time to practice what I preach

Exorcise the demons inside me

Whoa, gotta learn to let it go

The past can't haunt me if I don't let it

Live and learn and never forget it

Whoa, gotta learn to let it go

…

Learn to let go, learn to let go

I'm done reliving my bad decisions

I see now maybe there's a reason

Why, I, I, I, I, I, I been through hell and back

Yeah, honestly, it's what made me who I am

Holding on to wasted time

Gotta learn to let go in life"

-Learn to Let Go, Kesha

* * *

This battle was more than simply protecting one another from total elimination. It was more than one being trying to seize power over an entire civilization.

It was about dealing with buried memories and emotions.

This battle not only raised the dead, but all the ugly went with those events.

Enemies coming back with new vengeance; friends being forced to fight friends; family being yanked from their resting place; or even, fighting yourself.

It was as if everyone was through into their own Genjutsu hell, and the only way out, was to deal with the demons you left behind.

* * *

Kokuro woke in a strange place. All around him with black with tiny little glimpses of white lights – like stars in the night sky. He looked to his left and saw the moon. He distinctly remembered it being morning when he finished up with Kai. Yet, there the moon was, bright and white, and fairly large, but still a distance away. He then turned to is right, and saw another sphere. It was white, blue, and he could see a little green.

'What was that?' He wondered.

"That's your wretched home." Came a raspy voice.

Kokuro turned his silver eyes forward again. In front of him was that creature he saw attack Sintary. The horns, his black and red eyes, the popped blood vessels weaving in and out of his ashen skin. But what startled Kokuro the most, was this monster, wore his face. The shape of his face, his high cheekbones, the curve of his jaw; that was all Kokuro.

"You filthy creature, you're wearing my face! How dare you disgrace me!" Kokuro roared into the empty space.

The thing before him snickered. "I'm not wearing your face; I am you. Therefore, this is our face."

"I don't look like a rabid animal." Kokuro rolled his eyes.

It cocked its head, smirking. "Not in your normal state, but you haven't reached your full potential, Kokuro."

"What would you know of my full potential?" He scoffed.

"I know quite a bit actually. Mother has been quite informative."

"And who is this mother you speak of?"

It frowned in a fake way, "Don't you want to know who I am?"

"You mean, other than an insignificant piece of a garbage?" Kokuro stated.

The creature sneered at that. "Well, you are fighting me. You have to go through me first if you want to know who Mother is."

"I thought you said you were me. In which case, I know how to kick my own ass." Kokuro stated firmly.

"But you couldn't defeat me. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here before you." It toyed. "I am the darkness that lurks inside you. The one who stepped forward in your moments of weakness; the one who Danzo thinks he molded. I am the nightmare that haunts your friend at night; the reason neither of you can sleep – the link between you two. I am you at your worst, but also at your finest. I am not your equal, but your best. I am Tsuki."

* * *

"My parents wouldn't remain puppets for an enemy of Konoha!" Sintary yelled back at the woman.

"You're right, normally we wouldn't," the woman stated coyly. "But the whole village above self thing is so old."

"Besides, reaching our full potential has been more rewarding," the man said. "No boundaries, no guilt or remorse; nothing to hold us back."

"But you're fighting the wrong person." Sintary shouted. "We're not the enemy."

"Oh, sweetie," the woman said with fake sincerity, "there is no enemy. It's us versus them; and them, is anyone who stands in our way. Friend and foe mean nothing so long as we end up on top."

"Even when the enemy we're facing is the reason you ended up dead to begin with?" Sintary asked.

She felt the pressure in her head lessen slightly. She gave them something to ponder for just enough time for her to form a handsign and transport her and Itachi away from them.

The two landed in the nearby forest that remained around Konoha. Itachi felt himself able to breathe normally, but his heart pounded rapidly against his chest. It had been a terrifying feeling to have a phantom hand around his heart, and squeeze occasionally to remind him that he was no longer in charge of his life. His life had been in someone else's hands; and it wasn't in someone he trusted.

Despite her physical relief, Sintary continued to grip her head in fright. Her nails dug past her hair into her skull. Unlike, Itachi's parents, her parents weren't the same dead as they were alive.

Itachi noticed his lover's panicked position, and moved to soothe her. He brought her close to his chest, and slowly smoothed her hands out of her hair. He gripped her closed to him, letting his presence ultimately calm her down.

"What are we going to do?" Sintary whispered.

"What are you referring to?" Itachi asked in return.

"M-my parents," she answered quivering.

He nodded softly at that as he rubbed her head gently. "We'll deal with them like we did with my –"

Sintary started shaking her head. "It won't work that way."

Itachi looked down at her. "Why not?" He inquired.

"They're not like your parents… they don't mind being here and destroying things." She started with a shaky voice. "They reveled in toying with us, holding your life in their hands, and causing me pain. You heard them, they're willing to take down anyone to get on top. There's something dark present in them; something unnatural."

"They can't be killed though," Itachi reminded her. "The only way to release them is to get them to sever their link from their puppeteer and return back to the Pure Lands."

"What… what if we take out the puppeteer." Sintary started to say as she searched for an answer. "If we get whoever to release the jutsu, they're bodies will dissipate and their souls will be returned."

"We don't know who the creator is." He countered.

"But we can figure that out," she said slowly looking up at him.

Itachi tilted his head slightly. "How?" He asked wondered what she had come up with.

"Shisui," she stated. "Shisui is still linked to the puppeteer or he wouldn't be here still. While he's not directly controlled anymore, he can still find the source of the jutsu."

"Like we used to receptor to find the seventh Pein…" Itachi finished.

Sintary nodded. "You need to go and find him."

He looked down at her wearily. "What are you going to do?"

"You need a distraction," Sintary told him. "If I cause a ruckus with my parents that will draw the creator's focus towards us and away from Shisui."

Itachi started to shake his head in rejection of the idea. "You can't go up against them by yourself. You said it yourself, they don't mind killing people. They won't hesitate to kill you." He held her hands in his. "I can't lose you again."

Sintary looked at her lover gently. He was right; she was walking to her death quite possibly. But she could defend herself against Tsuki… but that involved letting a part of herself go and letting primal instinct take control. During her encounter with that demon, she let herself get swallowed up in the urge to hurt him. She remembered feeling nothing, caring for nothing… just wanting to rip him apart again and again until there was nothing left of him. Sintary had experienced this feeling in battle many times before, but she never told anyone about these urges. She couldn't ever explain what happened or how it occurred, she just flipped the switch. That was this darkness inside her… that's what attracted Kaguya to her in the first place… that's why they were in the situation that they were in. So, yes, she caused the problem, she needed to be the one to fix this.

She gently placed a hand on his cheek tenderly. "You won't lose me, Itachi. I will always be with you, okay? We will get through this together, and we will come out alive. This… this is the final hurdle. After this, it will just be me, you, and the kids. No more village, no more battles, no more hurting. This is the final battle before our happily ever after." She told him softly. "But we have to part before we can be together; you just have to remember that we won't be a part forever. We have always found our way back to each other, and therefore, we always will." She rubbed her nose against his before kissing him softly. "I love you."

Itachi kissed her again, a bit longer this time. "I love you, too, Sintary." He whispered.

Sintary smiled gently at him. "Let's get rid of these bastards."

The Uchiha nodded as he helped her stand up. He held her close to him one last time, and kissed the top of her head this time. "Be careful," he whispered before vanishing with the wind.

Sintary sighed out of habit at the loss of her fiancé. She felt her eyes start to tear as she thought of what was to come. She was going up against her parents; her dead parents – who were powerful shinobi with an equally foreboding Kekkei Genkai. Their – her – clan had killed many in their past, but they were purged for it. Her parents had fled that death and were rendered a new one; one that ended their mortal life. But, from what she understood, her parents were not bloodthirsty like their predecessors. Her parents had been loyal to the Second and Third Hokage, and always came back as they left.

Death had twisted them; no, being revived corrupted them.

Resuscitation had brought back all those sadness of dying, and the anger of being awaken again, of being pulled from peace. Being resurrected with this jutsu also gave them a sense of power that came with immortality. And power corrupts even the purest souls.

They needed to be stripped away of their sense of authority.

And then she may just have a chance.

* * *

Kokuro was having a hard time keeping up.

It wasn't like he couldn't mentally keep up. He could plan his attack and plan a counterattack against his opponent no problem. It was his reaction time that was lacking.

Tsuki was moving through space at lightning speed. He flew towards Kokuro and landed his attack, whether it was a punch or a kick, all before he could blink. Kokuro found himself spinning in a daze, weightless in this expanse. The endless starry casm swallowed all movement, yet somehow Tsuki was walking like there was solid ground, his face twisted in a deep sinister smile.

He lunged for Kokuro again, lightning shrieking around his hand, Chidori. Kokuro swore under his breath, and conjured a shield of wind nature chakra around himself. The wind style was emaciated, there was barely air to breathe let alone control. The pair clashed and their was a great flare of light.

After the assault, Kokuro was sent flying further away from Tsuki. But no distance hindered Tsuki's barrage.

How was he moving so fast? Kokuro was having a hard time righting himself after being punched around. How was this coming so easily to that creature?

Kokuro finally stopped moving a bit, but was left upside down. He looked over at his attacker. Tsuki was Kokuro, and Kokuro was Tsuki. Therefore, they had the same capabilities. So, what did he have to do to activate whatever Tsuki had?

Suddenly, Tsuki vanished and appeared behind Kokuro. The darker form looked down at his lighter form with a cocky smirk.

"Still haven't figured it out yet, have you?" He sneered as he spun Kokuro like a human katana.

"That my vomit wouldn't land on you from all this flipping around? Yeah, kinda noticed things don't move particularly well here." Kokuro spat back flippantly as he was continued to spiral in slow motion. He wasn't joking; it was nauseating, and he was pretty such he was developing vertigo.

Tsuki rolled his eyes, "No, you moron."

"Sorry, my head is spinning. I can't concentrate on the nonsense that's oozing out of your ugly, fanged mouth right now." The white haired, living shinobi continued.

This got an exasperated sigh out of the damned version. "You are so dense. How are you even still alive at this point?"

"We could on about this all day – trust me, I argue with myself all the time – just tell me what I haven't figured out so I can figure it out and kick your ass." Kokuro said simply as his body twisted oddly as he tried keeping eye contact with Tsuki.

His ashen skin crinkled over his face as he smirked more. Kokuro wanted to vomit again, but this time from the fact that it looked like Tsuki's skin was going to peel off.

"I told you there was more I knew than you did." He said happily; relishing in that fact.

Kokuro rolled his eyes this time. "You're joy in this is disgusting; you're giving the enemy information that they probably shouldn't have."

"My joy will come from having a good fight – which is what I'll accomplish with giving you the information. I, at least, want to exercise some of my capabilities with a worthy opponent before the inevitable happens." The demon explained.

The purple eyed shinobi narrowed his eyes. "What is the inevitable since you're so forthcoming?"

Tsuki closed his black sclera eyes in a triumphant manner. "You and I merging together will bring back mother."

"Kaguya." Kokuro corrected for his own clarification. "That won't happen. I wouldn't merge with a creature like you."

Tsuki shook his head. "Doesn't matter if you merge with me or I merge with you. We will become one again. Look at us now, we're at a stalemate. The only way for us to end this fight will be for one of us to absorb the other. The real question is then, who will dominate who?"

* * *

Sasuke was protecting Sakura.

When they were younger, the Uchiha used to hate guarding this weak, little girl who couldn't defend herself from an angry squirrel.

But this situation was different.

Sakura wasn't a weak girl who needed saving; she was a renowned medic who was saving lives in the middle of the battle field. She needed to risk her life to save another; therefore, someone needed to protect her life so she could do her job.

Sasuke provided that shield for her along with his undead cousin, Shisui.

He would never admit it aloud, but he didn't think he could manage without his cousin in this battle. Shisui had the same capabilities as their enemies along with his normal abilities, but he was on the alliance's side. And Shisui was a very good shinobi. Shisui would blitz attack their opponents and Sasuke would use various seals to immobilize them. That was all they thought they could do with them since they couldn't be killed. That was, until Itachi showed up.

"We think we might know a way to stop this jutsu." He told them upon his arrival.

"Where's Sintary?" Sasuke asked noticing she was not behind his brother.

"Causing a distraction, which is why we have to hurry." Itachi explained.

Shisui jumped down from where he had been with an enemy. "Are you sure that's a good idea? She is pregnant."

"I didn't have much of a say." Itachi told him sighing. "Nevermind that. We need to figure out who is behind this, and end this jutsu."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Sasuke asked.

"The same way we found Pein." His brother replied before looking over Shisui. "By using a link."

The eldest Uchiha shook his head. "I already told you, I don't know who's doing this. I can't tell."

"You are still connected to the caster. There must be a way for us to trace that…" Itachi mulled.

"There is," came an old voice.

The team turned around to see a resurrected Nagato.

"So, he's using you too," Itachi said confronting the ex-Akatsuki leader.

"We were both used," the Rinnegan user replied solemnly.

"How can we trace the enemy?" Shisui jutted in. "Time is of the essence."

Nagato regarded the reincarnated Uchiha. "You have the Sharingan, use it to reveal what is not there." He grimaced. "Prepare for a fight."

The group tensed as Nagato started weaving hand signs and poured out a large fireball. Itachi immediately countered with his own impressive fireball. He was joined by his kin, each producing their own to defeat Nagato's. The power of three started to overwhelm their opponent when a bright, white-yellow force shot out from the sky and punched Nagato, ending his fireball. The Uchiha quickly disassembled their own to see who joined this battle.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Now you decide to join us?" He said immediately knowing who it was.

The blonde haired ninja smirked at his friend. "Better late than ever."

"It that really wise?" Itachi asked Naruto and then glanced at the other jinchuriki who joined as well.

"Yo, we'va been'a approved'a for ba-ttal." B told them.

"It's really not wise," Nagato told them as he got to his feet. "You see, he wants both of you."

"Who's he?" Itachi tried to probing the ex-Akatsuki leader.

"Orochimaru's right hand man."

"Kabuto." Sasuke muttered rolling his eyes. "Figures he'd be behind this."

"Do you know of the jutsu?" Itachi asked his younger brother.

He nodded. "Bits and pieces."

"I hate to cut you figuring this out, but I've lost control over my movements." Nagato informed him before summoning his Giant Drill-Beaked Bird and Giant Multi-Head Dog.

"We have to get them away from the wounded." Shisui reminded the group.

"Right then. This way dog breath!" Naruto exclaimed and took off towards the forest.

"Don't be so hasty, ya fool!" B yelled following the blond into battle.

"Shisui, you and Sasuke help Sakura move the wounded to a more secure location. At least a 20 mile radius clearance. This can get bad very fast." Itachi told him. "I'm going to stop Nagato."

"Itachi, he's a reanimate," Shisui said. "He's virtually indestructible. You aren't. If he gets a good hit on you -"

"He won't." Sasuke spoke up looking at the two. "Go, we'll handle it here."

The two brothers made eye contact, and an unspoken connection reached between the two. Itachi nodded to his brother and took off to join the two jinchuuriki. He saw Naruto dive into the dog summon with a Rasengan while Nagato watched from above on the bird.

Itachi made eye contact each other before flying towards their opponent. Nagato saw B attacking first from the left and raised his hand.

"Almighty Push."

Killer B flew back from the attack. The former Akatsuki member took his opening and activated his Mangekyo Sharingan: Amaterasu on the ex-leader and his summonings.

"That won't keep him down, will it?" Naruto asked landing next to him.

Itachi shook his head. "I'm sure Kabuto will revive him shortly. But while we have a moment, there's something I must do." He said turning to Naruto. "I'm sorry for the discomfort."

Before the blonde had a chance to respond, Itachi held his hands up in a handsign. He felt something in his throat coming up. A crow slowly started emerge from his mouth. Alarm rushed through the young ninja as the creature forced itself free.

"Okay," Naruto shrieked. "What the hell just happened?"

"Remember when we had talked when we were still on opposing sides?" Itachi reminded the blonde. "I had trapped you in my genjutsu and implanted this crow into you."

Recognition shot through the boy's blue eyes. "Oh yeah. Wait, why did you put that thing inside me?"

"It's original purpose is null and void. But you kept something very powerful safe inside you; Shisui's left eye. He will need it for battle against Kabuto." Itachi explained briefly as he sent the crow away.

The Uchiha looked down at where Nagato had fallen and immediately tensed. "He's gone."

The group had little time to spare when they felt the gravitational push of the Deva Path. Itachi lost sight of the two jinchuuriki as he recovered from the blast. He tried to piece together what Kabuto would want with the two, and immediately shook his head. Naruto would be the hero of this battle. He is the greatest threat to Kabuto's victory. Of course he would need to be eliminated. But attacking Killer B as well… Itachi supposed it was feasible that Kabuto was working with the fact Madara to collect the tailed beasts. His dark eyebrows knitted together. There was only one reason they were still retaining the tailed beasts; and he was not going to let evil be unleashed into his children's world.

* * *

Finding her parents again wasn't hard - they left a trail of bodies in their wake. The was grassy fields were broken up, and soaked in blood. Fallen shinobi lay in scattered body parts. They weren't just killing anyone who stood in their way; they were torturing them. And the part that sickened her the most, was that this wasn't the puppeteer's doing. It was all their own.

Running through the field made Sintary remember what it had been like to show up at the Uchiha Compound the night they were slaughtered. Vaguely familiar faces, now pale and void of emotion. The past and the present blurred together into a swirling vortex inside Sintary causing her to halt her pursuit and fall to her knees in sickness.

"You know, shinobi life really isn't for those with weak stomachs." Her mother's wicked voice scolded her.

"And mothering really isn't for those without a heart." Sintary shot back as she got to her feet.

"Your mother had a heart; a big one, in fact." Her father said coming into view. "Despite coming from a cursed clan, she was always trying to help the underdog."

"So, what happened?" Their child dared to ask.

"Like your father said, sweetie, we're a cursed clan. Our Kekkei Genkai is twisted and dark. Didn't you read the archives from the Hidden Sand? A series of experiments with dark magic brought about our prowess." Her mother explained. "And magic always comes with a price."

"This one, stained our ancestor's - and thus our - hearts forever. The darkness will follow us for as long as our bloodline remains alive. The darkness taunts us; wanting its chaos to invade such a peaceful world. It would whisper to us, saying it could give us unbelievable abilities if we just set it free." Her father continued.

"That's why the villages wanted to annihilate the clan. They feared you." Sintary shook her head. "Because you're all monsters."

"You too, my dear. Can't you feel it? Every time you use your powers the urge gets stronger and stronger." Her mother taunted. "That's why you don't use it. Your love clings to you, and it's your biggest weakness. It will be your greatest downfall."

"And your lack of love will be yours. My love gives me a reason to fight the darkness, and I know that's what kept yours at bay as well." Sintary hissed at them.

"You're right, love did keep it at bay." Her father agreed. "But after you died, what love is left?"

"What about the love for your village? The love for your daughter?" Sintary shouted at them. "Doesn't that resonate with you two at all?!"

"Love dies, sweetheart, just like us." Her mother laughed.

The young kunoichi sighed with a heavy heart. "I really wish you didn't choose this path." She then formed her handsigns. "Shadow Clone Jutsu."

Her parents roamed over the two new clones. "You really think shadow clones are going to stop us?" Her father frowned. "I guess you are rather undeveloped as a Sacuna member. It's still so disappointing to watch you fall without a fight."

Sintary shook her head as her eyes set with determination. "Trust me, I am not disappointment."

Her parents formed dual handsigns together. "Lightning Style: Twin Dragon Strike." The blue sky clouded over them as thunder roared. The electricity coursed through the gray atmosphere; twisting and churning amongst itself in a taunting matter. It then struck down on each of the clones and hissed as the twins circled Sintary. She stared her parents down, unmoving. She was prepared for this; she was prepared to feel pain.

The lightning crackled and the beasts struck. Sintary gasped as the piercing sensation coursed throughout her body. She had a brief recollection of when Kokuro had helped her learn Lightning Style after Itachi's disappearance and between Danzo's corruption.

The two had been out in the training field so they wouldn't be disturbed. She had reached out to him; trying to advance her shinobi skills. She had to be strong for Sasuke now, and that meant being able to use her defining elements: lightning and water. Both, of which, Kokuro had already mastered.

"Ko, I can't do it. The chakra's too wild." Sintary told him shaking her head.

"Well, it's a good thing you have good chakra control." He replied shortly. "Come on, do it again."

Sintary bit her lip nervously before forming her handsigns. She let the chakra build in her hands. It vibrated violently in her small hand, threatening to spill lose if she even thought about diverting her attention elsewhere.

"Good," Kokuro praised. "Now, let it course through you."

Her blue eyes pierced his hazel ones. "Excuse me? I'm pregnant!" She shouted at him before gritting her teeth as she tried to reconcentrate.

"It won't hurt you if you control it; make it your bitch." The white-haired teen told her.

"I'm going to make you my bitch, you asshole!" Sintary threatened him.

Her little slip caused the ball of lightning to travel up her arms. She shrieked in pain as it trailed her body.

"Control it, Sin!" She heard Kokuro shout over the chirping of the chakra. "If you don't it will kill you and the baby!"

The baby.

Her baby.

Itachi's baby.

Her baby she had with Itachi.

The only thing she had left of him.

She couldn't let anything happen to this baby. She wouldn't stand for it. She promised herself that nothing would ever happened to her baby for as long as she lived.

Now, almost six years later, she was pregnant with her best friend's children. These babies were important for a number of reasons; and she sure as hell would murder anyone who dared messed with them. She imagined taming those white blue dragons and whipping their asses into shape. She was in control, and no unruly piece of energy was going to take that away from her. Sintary let the chakra rip through her before placing her hands in the air.

"Lightning Style: Cannon."

The lightning rushed towards her hands; finding release from its container and violently blasted into the air, raging towards her parents. Its white light seeking to squash the darkness in its path; snuffing it out.

Sintary panted as her body twitched, stilled infused with a bit of lightning despite the large discharged she had just released. She glanced around for her parents. The blast wouldn't have killed them as they were unkillable. It was just a display of power; of control. She was showing them that she wasn't a weakling; that she was in charge; that -

Her body fell lifelessly to the ground. Her throat slashed and a katana through her middle. Her blood mingling with the others'; just another additive to the pool staining the earth. It spilled towards her killers' feet.

"Such a pity," her father said staring at the body of his daughter.

"It's sad the bloodline ends there." Her mother agreed quietly.

"She's got two children; it's mixed with Uchiha blood, but that just makes them all the more powerful." The white-blonde man pointed out.

"Right." She said, her green eyes gleaming with joy. "The end of our bloodline, but hopefully, a fresh start for the chaos to come."

"Shall we go meet our grandchildren, Nikaski?" Her husband offered.

"But of course, Kyostay," she smirked as the two turned to leave.

The ground beneath them suddenly became sticky. The couple found they couldn't lift their feets anymore. Their movements halted altogether as the blood climbed up their limbs.

"Tsk. Blood Ninjutsu: Bloody Paralysis." Nikaski frowned. "But just how did she survive.

"My fiance is an excellent genjutsu specialist. I picked up a couple things." Sintary told them as she appeared out of the pool of blood, unscathed.

They glanced back at the body they had cut; it was a shinobi that they had killed right before their daughter and shown up.

"I made you believe the ground you were standing on was already dry of blood; that the rest of them were long gone. Then I just sat back and waited for you two to fall right into the trap." She told them.

"So, now what? Are you going to keep us trapped here because I can tell you honey, you can't. You'll either run out of chakra or will power." Her mother toyed.

Sintary glared at her. "No, I'm going to do worse." She said as her. "I am going to take away the one thing you seem to care about the most."

She yanked out two scrolls and tossed them in front of her into the blood. Kyostay's blue eyes widened in shock as he realized what his daughter was going to do.

"Blood Release: Thorns."

Multiple sharp spikes spontaneously rose out of the blood, piercing the scrolls in numerous places and striking Sintary.

"The paralysis didn't let up," Nikaski informed her husband. "Meaning she's still alive."

"Sealing Ninjutsu: Traitor Leech Seal."

The blood on her parents' bodies reformed into written words for sealing. It constricted them completely as it bled into them. The markings disappeared beneath their skins and attacked something much more potent: their chakra. Panic coursed through the veins as they struggled to fight the control.

"You don't have scrolls to bind us to," Kyostay reminded his daughter. "You have nothing to hold us with."

"On the contrary, I never intended on using the scrolls to begin with." Sintary told them appearing behind them. "The Sand Village had devised a sealing jutsu specifically for members of the Sacuna clan. Their only problem was they needed a member of the clan to commit treason against their own blood. The person would seal the entire clan's chakra within themselves, but also seal their own chakra away."

"You don't really want to seal your own abilities away, Sintary," Nikaski tried to persuade her. "You have children you need to protect and you're in the middle of a war zone."

Sintary smirked at them. "You see, I would survive. I have a village protecting me because I protect it. I have a fiance, a son, a daughter, a brother… and just an enormous group of people who love me. It is more than I would have ever asked for me; more than what you two could ever give me."

The kunoichi gripped both of their arms and commenced the sealing technique. All three of them felt the pain of their chakra reservoirs being sucked dry. The blood paralysis began to slacken as its fuel source disappeared. Their bodies weep and began to crumble to the ground. Sintary fell to her knees as the jutsu wrapped up. She moved her hands from their forearms to their hands and laced them with hers.

"I will always remember you two for the heroes would died as." She whispered before she collapsed between them in the blood soaked ground.

* * *

The Deva Path.

That was how Tsuki was able to move so easily through space. He was creating his own sense of gravitation. Kokuro felt so stupid; it was such an easy fix. Once he figured that out - for Tsuki rambled so much he never got to his actual point - the real battle had begun. It was a child's battle. One would attack, the other would be hit or block the attack, then attack again; they were taking turns. Was it because they were really at a stalemate? They were… but that's not why Kokuro felt like this battle was dragging on.

"Demon-face!" He yelled before appearing behind him and going to kick him. His attack was blocked easily by Tsuki. "What on Earth are you stalling for?"

The latter's face crinkled into a smirk as he shoved his "lighter" half off. "Interesting choice of words. Yes, what on Earth am I waiting for…"

Kokuro's silver-purple ringed eyes narrowed. He didn't like the sound of that at all. They were billions of miles away, he had no idea what could possibly be going on down there.

"Worried?" Tsuki taunted.

He glared at the creature before him. "My friends can kick ass. They're just fine." He said confidently.

"Are you sure? Tell me, do you have any real connection to those on that planet? Any way of communicating with them?" The demon toyed. "What about your connection with Sintary?"

"I don't control that. It's a one-way link that only she can initiate." Kokuro told him.

"Are you sure about that?" Tsuki continued cocking his head.

"God dammit, just spill it already," the white haired shinobi groaned in annoyance.

Tsuki rolled his red and black eyes, but smirked in triumph, still reveling in having the upper hand. "The only reason you have a connection with Sintary is because mother gave her ancestral clans they're unique abilities, and since you're from mother's bloodline, you too have connections to them."

Kokuro blinked. "Wait, you just said 'you too….' you mean that how Kaguya's been missing with Sin this entire time?"

"So slow," Tsuki sighed. "Yes. So, with that knowledge: go on, try and reach out to her."

The young shinobi frowned at being told what to do, but decided to do it anyway. He was really worried about his best friend and his children. He concerned on her; her voice, her look, her smell - just anything that would bring him close to her. When he reached out, he was met with a block, as if there was no connection at all.

"There's nothing there. I told you, it's a one-way link." Kokuro told him.

Tsuki turned his chin up at him, eyeing the man. "But don't you feel like something's missing? You can usually feel she's alive at least; that she's on the other side."

Kokuro's eyes slowly widened as he realized his counterpart was right. There was always a hum of energy in the back of his mind, and he just knew that connected him to Sintary because that sensation would always grow before she reached out to him. It was gone though. It had been there while he was fighting Tsuki… right? Of course it was, he would have noticed it wasn't… however, he had only just recognized its lack of existence.

And if Tsuki knew about all of this…

Kokuro roared, appearing before the demon and gripping his neck. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?"

The ashened skinned shinobi laughed tossing his head back with the contact. "Guess you'll just have to find out."

* * *

 **Thank you to KnightsRoses, Sweet Petit, arigarciar, Ijustdon'tcare132, KyuubiNoPuma, pika-78, Rose 23527, ILurveManyAnimeBoys, xxRyuu-himexx, nathy13, HonestxxEyes, NinjaChipmunk, PityThoseWhoLiveWithoutLove-95, animefangirl0219, creven16, randomindividual467, darkxion, OrangeBeanGamer, terriblecupcakes732, Integral16, MickyLove, Elizabethcica, KHB123, FailingErin, MaidMaliya, Johana-98, ElephantLover220, Bananarock509, nacheell, LadyLunaTwilight, slowbro0609, CommanderCats, juury, Katelynn Snow Fox, sierra halle, Crazedstill99, Ne Ne Papa Ne Ne Mama, scarlet-angle-13, kyoko minion, To'M'L Kuran, 123kittycat1000, PunkRock DancerChick, Luna-Zeta, licialowoke1, jamal douglas, HulkIsHappy, teamstarlight, Littlevbigdreams, Rileyyheartt, rosaruna3713, AroraHybrid, misslindh, Good-Fellow, Aerishime, RamsFan7, MarieSeleneArroyo, Just-An-Average-Dude, LunarOdyssey, Devious Cherub, adamekevin23, Pein's Kid, MiniKitsuneChan, CHARA ATE MY SOUL,SociallyAwkwardHumanBeing, jmgarcia996, PurplePineapples56, Darkdaydreamer17, CLM-FFN, xTsuizuru, Miyoko-tan, buddykilla, midnightabyss23, ShadoweAxe, Arianna Le Fay, insanityle, lilith dracul, FainaFox, Crusader King, mchurch1992, officialmr, Reign, sarana154, Sexy Vampire Girl, 13dragon13fires, lisareme0, PureBloodSakura, Dreamy-Girl2016, Hermeigna, ronnieangell, Stellato, Caboosse137, Nikoonezhad, bookcoda, ANIMEFAN426, the golden fox, insecuritiex, lazy-freak-kool, MyInvincibleStory, Lunarella2903, foreveradreaminlife, abbydobbie, xComet4, Karoline1113, princess2547, sereinty2012, jelsanna, leafstone, From. ' , luciaaa, NarniaUnknown, Celestial Roses, PriddyLily14, steh371, Ita-chan18, GinryuFox, Dark Rose Charm, ganzanz, CrimsonClover26, Dragonjesus2088, and loveallanime7 for following/favorite-ing the story!**

 **A special thanks to ILurveManyAnimeBoys, Rose23527, HonestxxEyes, bunnyguest, an unknown Guest, nacheel, FailingErin, Viktor2040, AnimeBunnyLover, craziedstill99, AroraHybrid, Toreh, Gilyflower, AngelElmarlienHenning, Dark Rose Charm, for their reviews and requests for updates!**

 **THANK YOU TO ANYONE STILL READING!**


	34. Chapter 34

****Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the quote below. I just own Sintary ^^ Also I do not own the other OC Kokuro. He's my friend's.**

 **HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE GUYS! Well, while writing this, I was reviewing several chapters to make sure all the storylines lined up, and I noticed in Chapter 28, I stated I have five chapters left, and that was gonna be it. Well, here I am, a year and SIX chapters later, and still going! The story is close to ending though, in case anyone is getting sick of all the long waits. Anyway, here is about 9,000 words worth of drama.**

 **I hope it's worth the wait! - Sin and Ko**

* * *

"Magic is believing in yourself, if you can do that, you can make anything happen"

-Johann Wolfgang Von Goethe

* * *

When Itachi had arrived back at the battlefield, he found the pair in a bind. A youthful Nagato had Naruto's soul almost extracted and Killer B was about to have his faced drilled in. Itachi pulled out his kunai and closed his eyes, concentrating on his targets; Nagato's two headed summon, the Great Snake-Tailed Chameleon. His skills had never failed him before, and he had faith they'd pull through for him this time as well.

His eyes bled red as he let the kunai rip before jumping into the battle. He summoned his Susanoo and dragged its sword across, separating Nagato from the two jinchuuriki.

"Thanks Itachi! That had gotten pretty close!" Naruto told him.

"Don't thank me. It's not over yet." Itachi warned him.

As if on cue, a dark sphere rose high in the blue sky. The ground beneath them shook violently before trees, shrubs, and even the land itself began to gravitate towards that ball. The soil below began to break in chunks, taking the shinobi with it.

"Oh no, this is not good." Naruto said as he tried to balance on his crumbling piece of ground. "Pein used this jutsu against me when we fought. There's like zero chance of actually defeating this."

"Then, how are you still livin', Naruto?" Killer B asked.

"Every jutsu has a weakness," Itachi told them as he analyzed it. "You just have to be able to find it."

"I don't think this one does. I was only able to get out of it because the Nine-Tails went on a rampage." The blonde explained.

"Launch your most powerful long range jutsu at the sphere. The amount of chakra should overwhelm it. Don't worry about aiming, its gravitational pull will bring them to it." Itachi commanded as he rose Susanoo again. "On three; one…. two… three!"

The three shinobi attacked the sphere the best they could while trying to keep away from it. Itachi with Susanoo's Yasaka Matagama, B with Bijuu Dama, and Naruto with Rasenshuriken. Their jutsu hit the mass as predicted, causing it to explode. The debris scattered everywhere as the attractive force turned repulsive. A white light blinded the shinobi. It was enough for Itachi to launch another attack at Nagato. He summoned his mighty Susanoo to its third and final form, and sent its sword through the red-headed ninja in a blazing orange light. He could see Nagato's conscious return to him.

"My Susanoo's weapon of choice is the Totsuka Sword. It has special sealing ninjutsu that will permanently lock you away in Genjutsu. Your soul will never be disturbed again." Itachi told the man solemnly. "It should begin momentarily. Do you have any last words?"

Nagato turned his ringed eyes to Naruto and smiled sadly. Itachi didn't catch what the dying man's words were though. His attention was interrupted by a flickering chakra. He glanced behind him and saw his cousin with both his eyes intact. He nodded gently at the older man, acknowledging his presence. Their main attack against the person behind the reincarnations would commence shortly.

Itachi turned his head back as Nagato's body began to crumble and his soul got placed in the sake jar. He felt the sting of the Mangekyo Sharingan and the Susanoo's pull on his chakra. He released both and wiped the blood away from his one eye. He had only activated his clan's Kekkei Genkai when he absolutely needed to, but he still felt the toll on his body already. He could feel something worse coming, and it would do him no good if he ran out of reservoirs not even halfway through. A quick glance at Naruto told him the young shinobi was straining himself too as his unique form dissipated.

"Naruto," he called, halting the boy's rant. "You must remember that you have comrades that you can rely on. If you don't, you will lose everything that you have worked your whole life. The village isolated you because they believed you were different than them. However, you should them that you were not, and that you understood them. They accepted you, and you've been so successful because you put emphasis on the importance of teamwork and promote togetherness. If you decide to take this war solely on your shoulders, you might as well throw those values away; and become a force worse than Madara. Then, you will never be able to become Hokage."

The blonde-haired boy's face grew serious as Itachi advised him. He nodded, understanding and accepting what the older man told him. "I guess I did forget about all that… thank you, Itachi."

"Yo, what are you gonna do now that Nagato is sealed up?" Killer B asked the Uchiha.

"We're going to stop the animator." Itachi informed them both.

"I wanna come to! I want to defeat this creep who's rising all these people from their graves!" Naruto exclaimed feverishly.

Shisui chuckled behind Itachi. "You were right, cousin. He's a spirited one."

"What's so funny?" The young shinobi asked.

"Nothing, nothing. I promise. But remember what Itachi just said?" Shisui pointed out. "Rely on your comrades. You have bigger fish to fry that a mere puppeteer."

"Bigger fish to fry…?" Naruto prodded, his blue eyes growing wide with his interest.

The the younger of the two Uchiha nodded solemnly. "Kokuro and I were involved in researching what the Akatsuki were really up to. What the man posing as Madara Uchiha was planning… we believe they are trying to cast the ultimate Genjutsu over the entire world and enslave the shinobi."

"Also there are reports coming in," added Shisui, "more and more of the white plant-guy are attacking our forces. The great nations are moving in active war against the Akatsuki."

"What? No! That's not going to happen! I'll stop them!" Naruto exclaimed as he reactivated his bright form.

Shisui nodded. "We have faith you will Naruto, which is why you have to leave the dirty work to us."

The blonde nodded firmly at that. "Alright then. I have faith in you guys too. Get this guy good."

"I'm going with." Sasuke said, suddenly joining them along with Sakura.

Itachi started to shake his head when Shisui stopped him before he spoke. "Itachi, Sasuke is a valuable member. He knows more about the foe than we do. He also has become very strong." The older tried persuading.

Itachi looked over his younger brother before nodding. "Very well then. Let's head out now. The sooner we finish this, the sooner this war can start to wrap up."

The two older Uchiha took off to the trees. Sasuke stayed behind briefly and approached Naruto.

"Watch over Sakura." He told his comrade.

"Hey! I don't need to be watched over!" Their pink-haired comrade exclaimed behind them.

"Hn," Sasuke replied and looked at Naruto.

"Don't worry, Sasuke, I will." He assured.

The younger Uchiha nodded before disappearing into the wilderness, easily catching up with his brother and cousin.

"So what's the plan here?" He asked once he was with them.

"I'm following my chakra trail which will lead us to Kabuto's exact location." Shisui informed him. "From there we will make him release the jutsu."

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" Sasuke asked, turning his attention to his brother for this one.

Itachi was silent for a moment, clearly in thought. "It will all depend on how Kabuto response and the details of the jutsu; both of which are unknown at this point." He replied cryptically.

"So, you're plan is to wing it?" Shisui asked, surprised.

"Not at all. The plan just won't be solidified until the factors are known." Itachi told them.

Shisui and Sasuke looked at each other across Itachi, unsure of what brought upon this odd behavior. But never questioned him, knowing very well he would find a way to defeat their foe.

* * *

Kokuro lunged forward, screaming. The loss of Sintary's connection had him seething with rage. "FIRE STYLE: GLISTENING PHOENIX PLUME."

Tsuki laughed and moved in opposition, "Water style: Naga's Spray." A frothy stream of murky water boiled against, and muted out blinding blue and white fire.

Steam erupted out spreading in great coalescing masses of water in the cold open space. The floating droplets whirring and floating aimlessly as the two shinobi lunged at one another. Great wafts of boiling steam seared both living and dead flesh.

The two shinobi moved as mirror images of each other. One with light jutsu, the other a twisted, dark version of the same jutsu. One fought for his life and loved ones, while his foe fought for the mere purpose of fighting. He wasn't trying to beat his lighter half anymore. He was just trying to keep the shinobi enraged.

And Kokuro was definitely livid.

He had absolutely no connection to his friends down below. Somehow, he had lost his communication with Sintary, and that caused him to fear for the worst. She had to be hurt or…

Kokuro poured his chakra into his hand, mimicking one of Naruto's techniques. Wind and water spiraling in his hand. Wind and Water Art: Typhoon Rasengan. Tsuki mirrored his assault, and formed a seething black lightning Chidori in his hand. Blood poured from his eyes as he blossomed it with black flames: Amaterasu.

He couldn't think she was dead because if she was dead, that meant his children were dead. He couldn't lose all three of them so suddenly. And then what about Kiba? Oh, Kiba. He had absolutely no sense of communication with his husband. How did he know he was okay? Tsuki certainly seemed to know what was going down below… surely he'd throw it in Kokuro's face is something horrible happened to him. The foe shinobi seemed to enjoy emotionally tormenting him.

Speaking of which, Tsuki stopped landing blows to sneer. "Ooh. It looks like Madara has officially joined the Akatsuki front line…" He then paused, looking off into the distance. "That's oddly vengeful," he said almost to himself. "The Sound Ninja Four has trapped the souls of several Leaf shinobi in a prison dome...It appears your pathetic husband in one of them."

Kokuro saw red and teleported to the demon, grabbing hold of his throat.

"Tell me what happened to him?!" He roared, visibly shaking as rage threatened to consume him.

Tsuki cackled and smirked. "It's a special jutsu Orochimaru devised called the Space-Time Technique Formula: Underworld Turnover. It traps the souls of the user and their target in an undetectable barrier, leaving their bodies in a suspended animation that essentially stops their chakra flow. The ones inside the dome still feel alive and are capable of movement, but without real chakra flow, their bodies will essentially die."

Undetectable? Then how was anyone supposed to know his love was in danger? How was he supposed to be saved?

His grip on his foe became more intense as he thought of every possible thing that could have happened to his husband. He squeezed so tight that Tsuki should have stopped him or fought back or something, but the demon didn't. Kokuro suddenly felt like he wasn't holding anything. He glanced over at Tsuki, who was still there. The red eyed shinobi stood where he had previously, his neck right where Kokuro's hand should be holding. Only, the white-haired ninja had no grip on the object.

Tsuki smirked more, showing his fanged teeth as he started taking steps forward. Kokuro's hand and arm were completely passing through. Even though Kokuro's limb was in the way, he could see the bruising as black as his other's neck. Tsuki laughed as he walked right through Kokuro, leaving the former with a sudden chill. The smirk, the laugh, the overconfidence oozing from the demon was all an act. In truth, Tsuki was starting to worry. He thought when he provoked Kokuro it would weaken him, making the merge easier with him in control. But the information only made Kokuro want to fight more. If his morale was strong by the time their final blow hit…. Tsuki wasn't sure he would be the dominant soul.

Angered, he yanked Kokuro's head back, and stood so his lips were right by the latter's ear.

"Are you scared yet?" Tsuki asked lowly. "Because the end is coming, and everyone you know and love will be erased from this world, starting with your wretched children."

* * *

"In here," Shisui called as they came up to a dark cave with many projections from both the top and the bottom.

"Where in here?" Sasuke asked confused as there was no sign of Kabuto.

"There," Itachi said suddenly and smashed through a wall with his Susanoo's skeleton arm.

Sasuke blinked seeing a familiar woman in the middle of the room lying on the floor. "That's Anko Mitasashi… What is she doing here?" He wondered aloud.

Behind her was a large, white snake attached to a hooded figure.

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting visitors. However, given three Uchiha were on my tail, I figured it was only a matter of time before I was found."

"We're stopping this jutsu with or without your cooperation, Kabuto." Itachi stated making his intentions clear.

The man chuckled, still not turning around. "Why Itachi, you clearly don't understand this jutsu. Let me be the first to explain it to you. This jutsu has no risk to the user. Meaning, if you kill me, you'll never be able to undo the jutsu. This technique was originally developed by the Second Hokage, taken by Orochimaru and improved by me. I raised some of the most powerful shinobi of time; including members of the Uchiha. How was that little reunion? It was quite easy to get into their graves while you two were on your little redemption tour."

That sparked ire in Sasuke. "You filthy piece of shit! Only you would stoop so low to rob graves of the dead." How dare this scum expect praise for an unfavorable act.

"Ah, Sasuke. Didn't you enjoy seeing them? I gave you a gift: finally getting to say goodbye to the parents you lost to your murderous brother. I deserve a thank you for that." Kabuto continued to poke.

"You son of a bitch!" The younger Uchiha exclaimed as he was engulfed in purple chakra that evolved into the starting of a ribcage. His most prominent emotion exploding forward: hatred.

"Sasuke, calm down," Itachi told his brother, outwardly remaining unfazed by his brother's sudden use of the Mangekyo. He, too, was irked by their foe's unbalant remorse, but he simply couldn't allow his emotions to cloud his judgment. They had too much to loose from this if it went south.

"Ooh. So, Sasuke can now use Susanoo as well. I wonder… was that from the agony you felt when you watched your parents die for a second time?" Kabuto asked licking his lips under his hood. "You know, Orochimaru and I did so much for your development, and what thanks did we get? You turning on us. It's not too late Sasuke. You can still join me. We can conquer these wretched nations that caused us so much pain!"

"I said enough!" Sasuke roared as lightning formed in his hand and extended out trying to cut through Kabuto.

The cloaked enemy formed into a lumped figure, and the group could hear hissing.

"He turned himself into snakes." The young Uchiha stated distastefully.

"He divided his chakra amongst them." Shisui stated as he saw the snakes scatter out. "There's not one single snake that is him." He could sense their group dynamic wasn't well suited for what he had in mind, but he hoped his cousin could keep his brother in check.

"Then we take them all out." Sasuke said drily, as if it was the simplest thing ever.

"No, Sasuke," Itachi scolded. "We can't kill him. If we do, we won't be able to stop the jutsu. He's the only one who can end this." Had his brother not listened to Kabuto? Was he not as observant as a shinobi of his caliber should be? He mentally shook his head. No, Sasuke was surely capable of this task. He had proven himself worthy a long time ago.

"Then how exactly are we supposed to get him to end this jutsu?" His younger brother asked.

"Sasuke, we are members of the Uchiha clan," Shisui told him. "We have the ultimate weapon for making people do as we wish."

"The Sharingan…." The young shinobi muttered trying to think.

The trio heard a snicker echo throughout the cave.

"Is that really your plan? You are three of Konoha's finest shinobi, and all you plan on doing is making me talk with your Sharingan? I must say, I'm disappointed."

Itachi and Shisui glanced at each other, unaware of their enemy's supposed advantage.

"You filthy snake." Sasuke cursed. "Serpents are able to turn off their vision. They're able to move without sight due to their other senses being heightened. Genjutsu won't work on him at all."

"You sound like a snake expert." Itachi commented, impressed with his brother's knowledge.

"I had to study them; I planned on taking Orochimaru down." He replied.

"Very good, Sasuke. Only one thing you got wrong." They heard Kabuto's voice as they saw the snakes collet together. "I studied to surpass my mentor. I did what he could not: I studied under the White Snake Sage."

Shisui and Itachi blinked, in visible shock. Both had just read of the sage's talents, but no shinobi had been able to approach and study under it.

"You found Ryuchi Cave?" The eldest asked in disbelief.

"Indeed I did," Kabuto flaunted. "Not even Lord Orochimaru could make it there, but I did. I achieved what he could not. I am no longer a snake as Sasuke stated, but I am a dragon!"

"Sasuke, your Susanoo." Itachi warned as the other Uchiha rose theirs on guard.

The group watched one of the snakes coughed up a newly formed Kabuto in Sage Mood.

"Shisui, I'm coming after you first. I will rewrite the seal inside your head, and we will battle the two Uchiha brothers. Once they defeated, I will absorb them both, becoming the ultimate shinobi." Kabuto monologued to them, ending with his enlarged tongue coming out and licking his lips in delight.

"Good luck with that. It's three against one." Sasuke commented.

"Oh my, you're right. I guess I better level the playing field." The white-haired shinobi commented slyly. "Sage Art: White Rage Technique."

A ghastly, red dragon spewed from Kabuto's mouth. The creature carried a purple orb in its left orb. Weapons raised, the trio prepared for anything. They did not expect the dragon to curl around the orb in a spinning fashion. The being suddenly emitted a bright, white light and a piercing sound that cause their insides to hurt.

"Now I'm the only one who can move giving I can see and can liquify my body." Kabuto stated smuggly.

Itachi had to admit, their foe's plan was clever. He didn't feel like he could move, and his eyes burned from the bright light, only allowing him sparing glances. He saw Kabuto start to move and tried to plan where he would attack. He looked over at his younger brother, seeing him struggle.

Sasuke couldn't stand the pain. He gripped his eyes as the noxious screeching pierces through his whole body - and that was on top of the seething burn of the Susanoo. He felt his control start to slip and shook his head, releasing the jutsu.

Both older Uchiha jumped in immediately to protect the younger from Kabuto's attack.

"Hmm. It seems I'm more transparent than I originally thought." He commented as his dragon dissipated.

"Itachi, I have a plan." Shisui said over his shoulder as he kept his eyes on their enemy.

"I'm listening," he replied looking at his partner.

"We're going to use Genjutsu to make him undo the Edo Tensi." The older man started.

"That won't work," Sasuke reiterated. "He turned his vision off; he can't see for Genjutsu to get through."

"There are other methods of Genjutsu, Sasuke." Itachi informed him. "As Uchiha, we are masters of it and can easily manipulate reality; even without our preferred method." He then directed his attention to Shisui. "What do you want me to do?"

"Keep him occupied. I'll do the rest." The short-haired shinobi said as he pulled out his katana.

Itachi nodded shifting his red gaze back to Kabuto. "Sasuke, remember the boar mission you and I did when we were children?"

The man in question nodded. "I do. How does that help us now?"

"Have you Susanoo form a bow and arrow with your chakra, and wait for the right moment. Just stay behind us." His older brother explained.

The foursome stood in a stand-off; a game of chicken to see who would break first. The two older Uchiha's broke the trance first. Both had their hands blurred with motion. Shisui disappeared, and Itachi launched a fireball at the dragon. Their foe flipped to the ceiling and used a water jutsu to counter the flames. Sasuke took the opportunity and shot an arrow at Kabuto's snake tail, pinning the latter to the ceiling.

"Ooh, crafty." The white-haired shinobi chuckled as he worked the arrow from his body. "The whole family ganging up on me."

The man noticed the older Uchiha brother start running towards him, jumping to attack. Kabuto took hold of the arrow and threw it at him once he was close enough. Itachi took the hit, but exploded into a burst of his crows. The barrage caused their sensory foe to be disoriented enough for Shisui to suddenly appear before him and cut off his horn. The agile shinobi flipped away and landed in front of Sasuke and Itachi, watching the dragon feel his horn with his intense red gaze.

"Well, you've actually landed a blow. Pesky things - these horns," Kabuto nonchalantly said. "No major lost, it'll grow back. Let's wrap things up. I have a war to win."

The four engaged once more. Three against one. A sage art shinobi against three formidable Uchiha. The battle wasn't long though. The trap had been set, and completed within a small span of time. Kabuto soon stopped moving, and the two older Uchiha relaxed.

"It's complete." Shisui stated, putting his katana away.

"What did you two even do to him?" Sasuke questioned, still confused.

"Outside the Mangekyo Sharingan, there are two more kinjutsu the Uchiha are capable of; a pair if you will. They are the Izanagi and Izanami." Itachi explained now that they had time. "The Izanagi is a genjutsu that alters fate by changing the outcome for a more favorable one. The Izanami was created is opposition the Izanagi as a way to decide fate. The Izanami is a genjutsu that depends more on the sensory information from the wielder and the target. Essentially, the caster creates a series of scenes, and once they are connected, the intended opponent is placed in an endless loop. The only way out is to accept one's fate."

"Why would you leave him with a chance to escape?" Sasuke asked baffled. "Wouldn't it be better to trap him and kill him?"

"That would be the easy path, yes," stated the older brother calmly. "But if Kabuto can learn to accept himself as he is, and take hold of his fate, he would be redeemable. We left it up to him to decide if he wants to be a better person or not."

The younger shinobi shook his head, the logic not settling with him, but he accepted his brother wouldn't harm Kabuto directly. "So, wait, you said both were banned as kinjutsu? Why?"

"Because they are jutsu of great power. With power comes corruption, abuse, and a cost." Shisui stated slowly turning around. "The cost being the user loses his vision in the eye he casted the jutsu from."

Sasuke looked at the older man. Sure enough, one of his eyes was white with the loss of vision. Speaking of sight, he noticed his own was weaker than it used to be.

"Now, to end this jutsu," Itachi said moving to Kabuto.

Without the adrenaline pumping, Sasuke started to feel tired and weary. He couldn't see clearly anymore, and his chakra felt drained. Shisui noticed this and turned to Itachi, seeing his best friend's eye bleed from the Tsukuyomi.

"Itachi, you two need to head to a medic after this." He told the younger firmly. "Sasuke used his Mangekyo for the first time, Susanoo on top of it all. He used too much too fast. His vision will fade faster than yours or mine."

The man paused Kabuto's release. "What do you suggest I do?" He asked clearly not wanting his brother to be handicapped.

"Have that girl, Sakura, transplant your eyes into Sasuke and his into you. Both of you have awaken the Mangekyo now; therefore, you both can active the Eternal Mangekyo with the exchange." Shisui explained as his form staggered a bit.

"That will render us both useless for the rest of the war." Itachi commented before continuing.

"It's the only way to save you both. It will work Itachi. Just promise me you'll go through with it," Shisui asked before he was engulfed in the white light.

Itachi could not deny the man he viewed as an older brother that request; just like he couldn't refuse him the last time they parted. He nodded softly as he turned towards him. "I will Shisui."

The older man smiled softly at him. "Good. I'll be watching from the Pure Lands. Take care, Itachi."

The body Shisui inhabited crumbled away as the jutsu was released and his soul was pulled to the afterlife once more. Itachi's hand gripped tightly into a fist in an episode of anger and sadness. The man he always looked to for guidance could finally rest in peace along with his mother and father. He then glanced at his younger brother's tired form. Itachi was determined that no more relatives and friends would join the afterlife this. He would protect them all, even at the cost of his own life.

* * *

Sakura was tending to fallen comrades with the medical team. She was one of the few who could actually keep going. A lot of her team was wearing down from the toll of this war. She hadn't expected her stream of hopping from one person to another to be abruptly halted by the Uchiha brother.

"Sakura," Itachi called to her as he landed. He had ended up having to support Sasuke to get them to her.

The pinkette finished up her work and hurried over to them. To her, they physically seemed fine, but they're chakra levels were significantly reduced; Sasuke more so than Itachi.

"What happened?" She asked immediately taking a look at the younger of the two.

"We defeated Kabuto." Itachi stated simply. "However, it required Sasuke to used his new Mangekyo Sharingan and several of its jutsu without proper training."

"Mangekyo? When did he acquire that?" Sakura blinked as her chakra flooded towards his eyes.

"It must have been when mother and father were released from this world." He explained thinking back. "It caused Sasuke great pain; enough to awaken the next stage."

Sakura frowned as she assessed the damage. "He… he can hardly see. There's so many chakra vessels broken causing so much inflammation in his eyes."

"He will go blind if you don't transplant my eyes into him." Itachi told her very calmly.

Her seafoam green eyes glanced over at him. "Transplant your eyes?"

The elder Uchiha nodded. "By giving him my eyes, he will awaken the final stage: the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan."

"You'll be blind then." She stated.

"You can gave me his eyes."

Sakura blinked. "So you want me to perform two massive eye surgeries in the middle of the battlefield? Where I have no equipment, no team, no sterilization!" She started ranting, not even aware of the anxiety brewing in her.

She suddenly felt a hand on her forearm, causing her to jolt and halt her chakra flow to Sasuke. She slowly met Itachi's calm, onyx eyes.

"Sakura, you are the only one who is capable to perform the task at hand. You know you are able to do the surgery on your own. Do not doubt yourself." He told her.

"He's right." Came Sasuke's voice. "The woman I respect wouldn't be whining over technicalities."  
Sakura huffed. "IF THAT'S YOUR ATTITUDE -"

"You can pummel me when I can actually see you to take you down." Sasuke said simply. "We're in the middle of a war, this isn't the time or place to debate this."

"It is! It's your eyes!" Sakura exploded. "You two Uchiha think you can just interrupt me healing people who actually are dying to fix your precious eyes-"

"Sakura," Itachi interrupted, "more people are going to die if Sasuke and I cannot join Naruto on the battlefield. It will take every last shinobi to take down our current foe."

"But you undid the Edo Tensi. I saw the souls return." Sakura said.

"We still have to deal with the one who was posing as Madara Uchiha." He reminded her. "He launched this war; Kabuto was merely a parasite taking advantage of it."

"It looks like we Madara Uchiha himself to deal with as well." Shikamaru said joining the group. "Word from Headquarters is the Kage are still battling him, and his Susanoo."

"What? How is Madara still alive?" Sasuke exclaimed.

"He must have known a way out. Kabuto did mention the jutsu was created by the Second Hokage," Itachi deduced, not all that shocked.

"Do you know what he's trying to do?" The young Nara asked.

"I have a theory. Kokuro and I were working on it constantly after Pein's attack. Essentially, we believe Madara is trying to cast the world into an eternal genjutsu, and to do so, he needs to revive the Ten-Tails."

"There's a Ten-Tails?" Shikamaru inquired, shocked.

Itachi nodded. "Essentially, it is all nine tailed beasts merged into one entity."

"That explains why he needs Naruto and Killer B so much." Shikamaru muttered. "So, how do we stop this guy?"

"We need to stop them from raising the Ten-Tails at all costs. The beast's destruction will be worse than Pein's demiliation of Konoha." Itachi told him.

The young Nara nodded. "We need you all in the field immediately. Naruto is battling against Tobi now with Killer B, Kakashi and Might Guy, but if this revived Madara gets through the Kage with all that power…"

"We're going to have more of a mess on our hands." Itachi finished.

"Is that enough reason for you to do that surgery, Sakura?" Sasuke asked bringing it back to their previous conversation.

"What surgery?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sasuke and I are transplanting each others eyes into the other to activate the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan." Itachi explained briefly.

"So you two would be able to use your Sharingan without losing your vision." Shikamaru nodded before looking at Sakura. "We need them in the battlefield. Itachi has intel and skill to revival Madara, and Sasuke can join Kakashi and Naruto against Tobi."

"Does no one here understand the risks of this?!" Sakura exclaimed. "I have never performed or even looked into doing this surgery. This is their eyes! If I screw something up, that's it, they're done."

"You won't screw up Sakura," Sasuke told her calmly. "You were the only one who was able to cut off chakra to our eyes and repair it; the only one who solved how to treat the deterioration of the Mangekyo. You know how our eyes work. You know what to do. You just have to believe you can do it."

Sakura's green eyes bore into Sasuke's dark ones. She couldn't believe the words spilling out of his mouth. He actually believed she was capable of this? He was actually telling her to believe in herself? Was this the same man who told her countless times that she was weak, useless and annoying? The man who left her cold on a bench to seek power away from her? Sakura started pulling her short pink hair back so she could work. This man before her… he was somehow so familiar to her, yet someone else entirely towards her… he… he was what she had always dreamed he would be…

Someone she could love.

* * *

His love.

Where was he?

Kiba had nearly died twice, and this war had barely reached its climax. But despite the physical pain and panic he felt about dying, nothing compared to the worry coursing through him because he couldn't find Kokuro. None of the sensory shinobi could locate him either; even Shikaku was beginning to wonder of the boy's absence.

So, the Inuzuka headed to the last person that should have seen his husband alive.

"Uchiha!" He yelled coming up to the pair of brothers.

Both turned their heads in the direction of the noise, but their eyes were bandaged from post surgery. Sakura had said the surgery went well, but had ran off to save more lives, leaving them with some shinobi as guards.

Kiba landed next to the two, not even wanting to ask what mischief they had gotten into this time. "Where's Kokuro?" He asked.

"I don't know," started Itachi.

"YOU DON'T KNOW!?" Kiba roared. "What do you mean you don't know? He went after your girl- Where, where is she?!"

"I don't know that either." The Uchiha stated very quietly.

"You're fucking joking right now, right?" The wild beast asked, his chest heaving. "You have to know where one of them is at. You were the last one to see either!"

Kiba collapsed, hyperventilating. Akamaru immediately moved to his best friend's side and licked his face, trying to calm him down.

"Kokuro vanished from us because Sintary was being attacked by Tsuki. When I had reached Sintary, she had abolished Tsuki, however, Kokuro had not reached her. We were no sooner attacked, and everything spiraled after that. We went our separate ways to end the Edo Tensi, and I haven't seen her since. As for Kokruo…. I have no idea where he could possibly be." The black-haired shinobi explained.

"The sensory ninja can't locate him either." Kiba whispered. "Oh, god. Do you think he's dead?"

Itachi slowly shook his head. "They would have been able to locate his body if that were the case."

"Then where can he be? What else is left?" Worried the latter.

"I'm not sure. Perhaps it could be due to his bloodline. Or maybe he's being cloaked by whomever he's battling." Itachi stated, not sure what else he could say.

"Maybe… maybe he found Sintary. Hey Ino!" Kiba called over. "Can you have them search for Sintary? Ko must be with her; he wouldn't leave her side."

"Yeah, sure, Kiba." Ino told him and sent the request to her father. She was silent for a moment before shaking her head. "No, I'm sorry… they… they can't find Sintary either."

That struck the older Uchiha to the core. Sintary had gone to face her parents. She should have been able to handle them; especially if he had undone the Edo Tensi in time. So, what had happened to her?

"There's more," Ino warned, quivering. "Madara… oh god," she whispered, her voice choking up. "He, he wiped out the Kage, and joined Obito against Naruto, Killer B, Kakashi and Guy-sensei."

"Obito?" Itachi wondered, snapping out of his darkened thoughts. "Obito died during the Third Ninja War."

"He…" Ino started, her blue eyes darting side to side as she found out the information. "He almost did, but Madara rescued him before he died. Apparently, the two have been plotting this entire thing since then. Plans to capture the tailed beasts and revive Madara… all from the very beginning." She then froze. "Apparently, Obito had started resurrecting the Ten-Tails already."

"Then, it seems, time is very limited. They need to stop it from flourishing." Itachi told her immediately. "They need to destroy the statue and free the tailed beasts."

"Ino!" Sakura hollered from a ways away. "Get your ass over here!"

The blonde darted over to the pinkette, not saying anything else. The two Uchiha brothers, and the Inuzuka felt helpless in the situation. Well, one them was tired of sitting around.

"I'm not waiting another damn minute." Sasuke muttered biting his thumb before performing a summoning jutsu.

Kiba blinked as he saw, not an animal summoning, but a person being summoned. A man who was considered their enemy: Orochimaru.

"Why in hell would you summon that thing!?" He yelled.

"Yes, why did you, Sasuke?" The snake master asked looking down at his disciple. "I really have no intentions on getting mixed up in this mess."

"You're going to hell my eyes, and then, we're going somewhere." Sasuke upright demanded.

"Where exactly do you plan on going?" Itachi inquired next to his brother.

"I'm going to find out more information on how to stop Madara Uchiha." Sasuke answered simply.

"Ooh, both Uchiha brothers in one piece, not tearing each other to pieces. Both of you seemed to have some damage to your precious eyes. What happened?" Orochimaru asked curiously.

"Surgery. Now heal them." Sasuke seethed, done playing around.

"Hm… I'm sure I'll find out later." The Sannin murmured before doing as the short-tempered Uchiha asked.

Sasuke then removed his bandages and blinked a few times, his vision a bit blurry. "What did you do? Why can't I see properly?" He immediately hissed

"Patience, Sasuke," Orochimaru assured smirking.

The young Uchiha had ran out of that a long time ago. He frowned as he kept blinking. His vision slowly started to come into focus. He could feel the strength in his eyes; so much untapped potential.

Sasuke stood and moved to leave.

"You're just going to leave your brother here?" Kiba interjected watching him.

The younger brother looked back at his elder. "He needs to rely on his comrades." He stated before taking off with Orochimaru.

Dark eyes glanced over at the remaining Uchiha. "Where on Earth is he going?" He asked.

Itachi sighed, trying to figure out his brother was always a difficult task. "He said he was going to find out more information regarding Madara and how to stop him…. The only one who successfully fought against the legendary Uchiha was… the First Hokage." The intellect started placing the pieces together, going silent.

"What? What are you thinking?" Kiba asked feverishly.

"Orochimaru can use the same jutsu Kabuto did. He could revive the First Hokage." Itachi told him.

"But, Lord Third sealed them away within the Shinigami during Orochimaru's attack on the Leaf almost six years ago." The Konoha shinobi informed him.

"Then he's going to Uzumaki shrine to release their souls." Itachi deduced.

Kiba waited a moment, expecting the Uchiha to start trying to stop his brother. But seeing the man do nothing made him curious. "Aren't you going to go after him…?"

The older Uchiha shook his head. "My brother will do as he pleases. Nothing I say will impact him right now with his mind already made up. Besides, it will not harm anything if he can learn of Madara's weaknesses; or bring back the only person who can actually fight him."

The Inuzuka nodded, going quiet for another moment, before speaking up again. "Do… do you feel kinda useless right now? Cause like, we're not doing anything when everyone else is fighting so hard… I'm… I'm just too worried to fight."

At first, he thought his words had fallen on deaf ears. Why would an Uchiha answer a question like that? They didn't show weakness, fear, or anything like that. He was an idiot for even saying that a loud.

"I do feel rather useless." Itachi suddenly admitted. "I'm sitting here, blind and unable to battle. I do not know the whereabouts of my comrades, and have no way of getting intouch with them. It's…" he sighed, "it is discerning."

"How do you keep your head so high then?" Kiba pondered.

"I have had them taken away from me before," the older shinobi told the younger. "Several times, my family, my love, my friends, my home… even my life has been ripped from my hands. All those times have lead me to let go in times like these. I am not a god; therefore, I do not have control over every situation, despite the delusion I may if I try hard enough. I have to believe that my comrades are strong enough to get through any barrier they face, and return safely back to us. They have in the past, they will again."

* * *

They each could feel it coming; the end.

Kokuro froze; his heart thudding in his chest, the fire in his blood boiling. He felt numb as his vision went white. He had no control over what was happening next. He merely glanced at Tsuki and energy exploded from him.

The former felt the impact, and his eyes went wide as he watched the magatama form in his opponent's eyes.

Fear.

Tsuki felt a cold sweat spread over himself as it invaded him; true fear filled his heart. It was followed by rage. He narrowed his black and red eyes.

He would not be beaten.

He would not loose.

He would live.

It was his life, his body, his time.

The pair turned to face one another, their chakra now rolling off like a swirling storm. The infinite space around them warping, giving way to their masses. The moon shaking in the waves of energy exploding from the pair. Shadow and light converging, fighting for form as black shrouds lashed out while white claws burst forth, wrenching at the dark aura. Time seemed to pass into millennia; seconds passing as centuries as the two forms took place.

A deep, dark shroud formed with its bandages swirling, desperately clinging to an emaciated figured. Protruding, white horns bursting forth, placed above a sickening bloody maw. Smiling, wicked fangs pierced the deep crevices of the face. It's eyes burning a bright yellow past it's black sclerae.

In opposition, light took form. A burning white chakra took hold; it's shape becoming solid. Bright, white eyes burned with rage and fury as the brows furrowed. It began to crease further, splitting with a piercing cry from the creature. Kokuro's voice echoing in the form of a scream. Skin split and a hellish red eye broke through the skin scape of ivory. In a blind rage, the eye focused its sight on the black mass.

"KOKURO!"

"TSUKI!"

The paired squared off as their forms finally stabilized. Their chakra solidified into two great beasts. A heavenly white rabbit with bright eyes and ten clawed tails swirling around it. The other a black Susanoo, sable and blending into the darkness of the endless space and adorned with the white mask of the Shinigami.

The two creatures then crashed into each other. The heavenly light mixing with the ghoulish dark in its ever clashing battle.

The magnitude of their battle finally grabbed the attention of those below. The allied forces stood under the moon's watchful gaze, but their feelings turned to worry as they watched something knock into the white light. While they couldn't see details, they could see the nightmare of the Shinigami. Fear struck in the hearts of many as they recalled all the horrors it could do. "It's coming for us!" "It's going to send us all to a permanent hell!" Though, they did not understand that was the very least of their concerns.

Itachi and Kiba turn towards the sky. The Uchiha could not see, but he could certainly feel the chakra tearing down towards them.

"Kokuro..." He whispered.

"What? You think that's him up there?" Kiba asked, now more worried.

Itachi nodded. "That is definitely his chakra... but... it's... laced with bloodlust... and its energy feels infinite.. unearthly." He told the brown-haired shinobi.

Kiba turned back towards the sky. "There's two beings. One... kinda looks like it's a tailed beast, and the other looks like a massive Shinigami." He illustrated to Itachi.

"Kokuro and Tsuki... it has to be." The blinded man told him.

"Oh shit," Kiba muttered. "They're charging at each other!"

The moment the two clashed, everything went silent and still. Time seemed to slow down, even at the battle front. Then, it hit the animals and their companions first. Akamaru hollowed and Kiba cringed, feeling his skin crawl as the massive waves of chakra coming towards them. He and Akamaru immediately braced around Itachi as the waves hit the Earth, causing it to quake in the massive assault. The blast knocked everyone on the battlefront down. Even Madara and Obito were knocked back off their revived Ten-Tails from the blast. Time started up again as the violent outbursts of chakra raped the Earth, sending Mother Nature into a furry.

The two Uchiha looked at each other. "What the fuck was that?" Madara seethed.

"It must have been Tsuki," Obito deduced shaking his head. "The fool was going to merge back and take over Kokuro Otsutsuki's body."

"An Otsutsuki? Those stories of that clan are older than I am. Nothing but myths." Madara insisted.

Kakashi looked between the two. They suspected Kokuro was behind this? The boy had come from legendary beginnings, but he hadn't been aware that he was capable of such massive blows.

Naruto and Sakura looked between the two of them. They had each had their own encounter with Tsuki. Neither was pleasant. The creature had such a distinctive malevolent chakra that caused them to shudder at the thought. To learn that this was part of his plan to take over Kokuro worried them. Both were strong, but they had concerns of who was truly stronger.

"They certainly aren't myths." The Third Hokage said, arriving on the scene with his fellow, revived Kage. "That boy has more power than you will ever have Madara Uchiha!"

"He certainly will not succumb to the darkness for he has inherited the Will of Fire of the Leaf Village," the First Hokage proclaimed gazing down at his old foe.

The man mentioned narrowed his eyes, troubled by not having calculated such a nuisance. No matter, no one mocked the Madara Uchiha and lived, and no Otsutsuki brat would stand in his way.

* * *

Darkness.

It surrounded her.

The young kunoichi groaned as her eyes slowly opened. Where was she? How long had she been out?

Sintary gently pushed her body off the ground and tried to look around at her bearings. Four black walls enclosed her with no apparent escape route.

About to wonder once more about her whereabouts, a cold, silky voice answered. "I had to move you. You were causing too much of a fuss."

Her blue eyes narrowed. "Kaguya."

"Yes," she answered. "You are currently in another dimension, and with no chakra or the capability to travel through them, you are stuck here."

"I am not stuck here. If I can't get out, someone will save me." She stated defiantly.

"Who exactly?" The rabbit goddess asked as the four walls suddenly light up. "You see, everyone is preoccupied." One screen showed Kakashi fighting another man in a dark world. Another showed Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura battling a strange creature with ten tails. The third showed her beloved, anxiously sitting with the bandages over his eyes. The final, showed a swirling mass of dark and light chakra and two bodies becoming one.

Sintary breathed slowly, trying to remain calm.

"Do you want to watch it all fall apart?" Kaguya toyed. "Kokuro is currently fighting his darker half, Tsuki. Do you remember? You helped birth him after all."

The screens focused in on the bright light and dark mixing. Sintary could visibly see the two bodies merging back together in grueling agony. She watched as it morphed into each soul as it took dominance. The darkness started to overcome the light as it became to engulf it. Suddenly, there was no light, and the body was left with two protruding horns and a vicious exterior. Fear struck down into Sintary's soul as she took in that Tsuki dominant her best friend.

"Guess he's out." Kaguya said. "How about the Allied Force's hero, Naruto Uzumaki? He certainly seems promising."

The walls suddenly showed glowing Naruto battling against Madara Uchiha, but Sintary saw a dark object appear with several chains as the entrapped… the tailed beasts?

"What… what is going on?" Sintary wondered, watching confused.

"You see, the young Uchiha - Obito, I believe his name was - tried thwarting Madara's plans and became the Ten-Tail's jinchuriki." Kaguya explained. "He failed, miserably. So, the older Uchiha is extracting all of them back into the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path."

Sintary watched as the tailed beasts got dragged back into the rock one by one. Her stomach sunk as she saw the young boy struggle against the chains, trying to keep hold of the Nine-Tails. Dread filled her as the creature was yanked from its host, and his life with it. His light going out as well.

"So, he's out. Now, will it be Sasuke that saves you?" Kaguya asked as the screen filled again.

Her breathes became more labored as she anticipated what was coming next. She tried to tear her gaze away, but she felt entranced as she watched the man she viewed as a younger brother jump off his summoning behind Madara. Her lip quivered as he froze in mid-air by the legendary shinobi's force.

"You've really become annoying. I was hoping you'd come around, but you're really just a disappointment," Madara stated to the younger as he bent down and picked up a sword -which Sintary recognized as Sasuke's.

She gasped and held her chest as if the blade has pierced her instead of the black-haired shinobi. Tears fell down her face as she covered her mouth. Madara threw Sasuke carelessly to the ground, and she saw the light start draining from the young boy's face.

Sintary's breath came in short gasps as she sobbed openly.

"Now," Kaguya's voice echoed, "there's one left."

Her blue eyes widened. "No, no, no!" She screamed as the scene flipped to her knight in shining armor.

Itachi had gotten news of Madara's reign crushing through the Allied Forces. He couldn't idly sit by any longer. He had torn of his bindings and headed towards the blaze of chakra. His vision was blurry and weak, but he would have to try anyway.

Sintary watched as her beloved arrived on the scene seconds after Madara had stabbed his younger brother. She could visibly see the anger and despair quash his mask. All his efforts, in vain, because his little brother was dead. His fists shook with bursting emotions as a dark force developed inside of him. He glared at the one person who caused all this suffering. Was this what Sasuke felt when Itachi had been forced to kill everyone? Was this the hatred he bared for so long? The older Uchiha could see how consuming it was; he wanted nothing more than to destroy the one who caused all this - and he would stop at nothing to accomplish his goal.

"Oh, so you're going to stop me too?" Madara asked over his shoulder. "You must be the older brother. I've heard very promising things about you. Maybe you will give me a sufficient duel."

Sintary gazed on in horror as the two engaged in battle. She could see Itachi lagging slightly due to the loss of his vision. Madara could see it too, but he didn't need to. The older Uchiha clearly had the upper hand.

Her legs gave out from underneath her as she watched the father of her children get beat around. She turned away from the scene as she curled in despair. The goddess was right… there was no hope left. Every shred of light was snuffed out by the darkness.

Sintary gently placed her hands on top of her swollen stomach, not noticing how big it had grown since she was in there.

'I tried believing in hope…' she thought to herself. 'I tried believing in love… but despite everything… we still lost. My only regret is... I didn't get to see them one last time… Kokuro… Sasuke… Kazuki… Mesia… Itachi…' Sintary sniffed as the light from the scene went out, leaving her in darkness.

"I love you, all."

* * *

Itachi fell to his knees, his body unable to fend off any attacks from the extraordinary shinobi. Instead of meeting his maker's eyes, he decided to stare up at the sky. He remembered his short life. Seeing the war, meeting Sintary, taking care of Sasuke, meeting Kokuro… their team, their missions, their burdens…. He remembered the games, the laughs, the love… of course, accompanied by the lost, the pain, the misery. Itachi reminensed how he thought he was going to die at his brother's hands, or that he was going to be executed by the rejection of the Kage. He was reminded by the joy he felt when he was pardoned, and the happiness that overwhelmed in with being in Sintary's arms again. The love that surrounded him every day with his family…

He closed his eyes.

His children would be orphans, for he was sure Sintary would not make this out alive either. He was leaving them to a madman in a nightmare of fake happiness. He would die having tried everything to stop Madara…

But…

In the end,

It simply hadn't been

Enough.

…

An explosion in the sky rocked the world once more, knocking Madara away from delivering his final blow against one he should have called brethren.

Itachi opened his tired, charcoal eyes to see, what he assumed, was a shooting star. It was a ball of bright, white and yellow light, moving off into the distance.

Silly as it was, it was a symbol of hope, of magic. So, he made a wish.

"I wish… to see their faces… one last time…" the prayer whispered past his dry lips as he closed his eyes once more.

"Fool. Wishing on a star. You should have stayed on my side. You would have been on the winning side." Madara hissed distastefully as he raised a black chakra rod.

He then threw the object, only for it to be halted by two glowing forces.

"How dare you attack my family," trembled a very angered feminine voice.

"You know what happens when you attack family?" asked another masculine voice. "You purge in the hell it gives you."

Itachi's eyes shot open. Before him, in two pure, white forms stood in front of him, protecting him from Madara's blow. In them stood the most precious people in his life. His best friend, Kokuro, and his beautiful love, Sintary.

The pair looked back at their comrade, and extended one hand each to him.

"Come on Itachi," Kokuro ushered.

"Let's kick some ass," finished a determined Sintary.

The Uchiha heir looked between his two friends. Both stood, alive and confident in front of him. He gripped both their hands as he, too, became engulfed in the white light. He felt a surge of energy coarse through him, wild and pure.

The three stood there together, as one, prepared to take on whatever came at them like always.

They were the envision of hope.

* * *

 **Thank you to KnightsRoses, Sweet Petit, arigarciar, Ijustdon'tcare132, KyuubiNoPuma, pika-78, Rose 23527, ILurveManyAnimeBoys, xxRyuu-himexx, nathy13, HonestxxEyes, NinjaChipmunk, PityThoseWhoLiveWithoutLove-95, animefangirl0219, creven16, randomindividual467, darkxion, OrangeBeanGamer, terriblecupcakes732, Integral16, MickyLove, Elizabethcica, KHB123, FailingErin, MaidMaliya, Johana-98, ElephantLover220, Bananarock509, nacheell, LadyLunaTwilight, slowbro0609, CommanderCats, juury, Katelynn Snow Fox, sierra halle, Crazedstill99, Ne Ne Papa Ne Ne Mama, scarlet-angle-13, kyoko minion, To'M'L Kuran, 123kittycat1000, PunkRock DancerChick, Luna-Zeta, licialowoke1, jamal douglas, HulkIsHappy, teamstarlight, Littlevbigdreams, Rileyyheartt, rosaruna3713, AroraHybrid, misslindh, Good-Fellow, Aerishime, RamsFan7, MarieSeleneArroyo, Just-An-Average-Dude, LunarOdyssey, Devious Cherub, adamekevin23, Pein's Kid, MiniKitsuneChan, CHARA ATE MY SOUL,SociallyAwkwardHumanBeing, jmgarcia996, PurplePineapples56, Darkdaydreamer17, CLM-FFN, xTsuizuru, Miyoko-tan, buddykilla, midnightabyss23, ShadoweAxe, Arianna Le Fay, insanityle, lilith dracul, FainaFox, Crusader King, mchurch1992, officialmr, Reign, sarana154, Sexy Vampire Girl, 13dragon13fires, lisareme0, PureBloodSakura, Dreamy-Girl2016, Hermeigna, ronnieangell, Stellato, Caboosse137, Nikoonezhad, bookcoda, ANIMEFAN426, the golden fox, insecuritiex, lazy-freak-kool, MyInvincibleStory, Lunarella2903, foreveradreaminlife, abbydobbie, xComet4, Karoline1113, princess2547, sereinty2012, jelsanna, leafstone , luciaaa, NarniaUnknown, Celestial Roses, PriddyLily14, steh371, Ita-chan18, GinryuFox, Dark Rose Charm, ganzanz, CrimsonClover26, Dragonjesus2088, loveallanime7, frostcat12, Dreamsworksangel, and nejiasakura for following/favorite-ing the story!**

 **A special thanks to ILurveManyAnimeBoys, Rose23527, HonestxxEyes, bunnyguest, an unknown Guest, nacheel, FailingErin, Viktor2040, AnimeBunnyLover, craziedstill99, AroraHybrid, Toreh, Gilyflower, AngelElmarlienHenning, Dark Rose Charm, for their reviews and requests for updates!**

 **THANK YOU TO ANYONE STILL READING!**


	35. Chapter 35

****Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the quote below. I just own Sintary ^^ Also I do not own the other OC Kokuro. He's my friend's.**

 **HELLO ALL! It is officially May. I officially have a chapter to post. Ko and I work really hard trying to delivery a legendary battle for you guys. This is the start of the final battle. There are at least 2 more chapters dedicated to this section. This is an average size chapter, but do not fret! I finish school in about a week, and the second chapter is almost finished so it should be out in a much shorter time frame than this one!**

 **Thanks again! Ko and Sin**

* * *

 _"Coming together is a beginning;_  
 _Keeping together is progress;_

 _Working together is success."_

 _-Henry Ford_

* * *

The legendary shinobi watched as the younger Uchiha grabbed hold of his comrades' hands and became engulfed in this mysterious white chakra as well. Sintary's body seemed shrouded in resplendent white chakra, the edges tapering like fire, tinted cerulean. Kokuro seemed altogether, god-like: rabbit-like horns sprouted from his head, his hair lengthened framing his face, and he was dressed in flowing silk consisting of a white kariginu hunting robe adorned with the Otsutsuki clan crest and nine matagama. White nubakama trousers drifted to his mid-shin and his feet were bare, but the ground he touched flourished with chakra and life. Sintary's pendant was glimmering around his neck, casting a pale blue light out from the crystal.

"Such resilience," Madara said as he looked at the three young shinobi with renewed interest. "Such raw power coming from the three of you." His one ringed eye settled on the boy to the far side. He appeared to be in a tailed-beast state, his body was being swallowed in a deep heavy chakra as well. "You must be Kokuro Otsutsuki," he stated, "you caused quite an uproar when you knocked me from the Ten-Tails earlier."

Kokuro hid his shock. The older Uchiha must have been referring to when he merged with Tsuki, but the white-haired shinobi had no idea their turmoil would reach the battle on Earth.

Madara then glanced towards the woman. He didn't recognize her, or anything unique about her though. Although, given the crowd she was with, he couldn't rule her out as a threat. She had to be special to be running with the Otsutsuki brat and one of his descendants. He noted she was pregnant. It should be a weak link, but there was a burning determination in her blue eyes. He was sure she was experienced with the risk given she was active in battle.

"Still foolish," Madara spoke aloud.

Sintary glared harshly at the man before them since he had looked at her when he spoke.

"You're the one that's foolish for attack my family!" She yelled out of spite. "I _will_ destroy you."

Madara made a noise of amusement. She was feisty and, he assumed, could probably handle him - especially with this foreign chakra. His kin had chosen a proper kunoichi. Madara, himself, couldn't have chosen better if he had actually looked for a maiden.

Too bad he had to obviate her.

He then finished with his relative. On one side, he should feel disdain for fighting against his brethren. They should be relishing in the Uchiha's return to glory together. On the other side, this boy, like every other clansmen, turned against Madara. Therefore, he would have to eliminate the weak link.

Itachi stood in the center of the pair, cracking his joints. The younger Uchiha narrowed his eyes on Madara, "Kokuro, Sintary, let's go! Three Shadows Formation!"

Sintary and Kokuro moved first.

" _Fuma Shuriken: Windmill of Shadows_ ," shouted Kokuro as he weaved a stream of signs, " _Shuriken Giant Shadow Clone Jutsu_."

Madara outstretched his hand, " _Push_."

The shuriken shot back towards Kokuro, halting in his flowing cloak of chakra. Madara smirked, but then glanced around, the female kunoichi was missing. One ringed eye cautiously peered around, trying to see where she would come from.

Sintary burst up from the ground, _Earth Style: TsuchiOni_ , " _Lightning Style: Raikiri Cannon_." Sintary felt her body fill with lightning, safely coursing around the children. As her fist connected with Madara's jaw, explosive force was released, and all of the electricity poured into him; the force sending him into the air.

Itachi appeared above him, " _Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu._ " Perfect bombs of flames battered Madara's body in the ground before he could recover.

"NOW ITACHI," roared Kokuro. The pair raced on, Itachi's eyes bled red, Kokuro's vessels bursting around his ringed eyes. Sintary focused on the pair, and circulated her chakra, the white aura around them enhancing all of their actions. Kokuro hit first, shattering Madara's ribs with a kick to the sternum. Itachi raced past and caught Madara, flipping him into the air, drawing two kunai, imbuing them with _Amaterasu_.

Sintary readied herself as Kokuro teleported next to Itachi. The pair disappearing underneath Madara in the air, _Ninja Art of the Leaf's Shadow_. Kokuro with the sign of the bird, Itachi gripping the kunai tight.

" _WIND STYLE: FUJINN'S BREATH_."

" _NINJA ART: UCHIHA STYLE HALO DANCE_."

Wind roared, Kokuro putting his all into this, making the storm rage harder than ever. The blades of wind, the sharpest and fastest they could be. Itachi followed his partner, his eyes seeing the endless whirlwind of wind blades, his own body moving to compliment the gaps. The pair spiraled down; the black flames whipping up in the flurry, the tempest catching and magnifying the flames.

Kokuro and Itachi raced on, the flames coalescing in the vortex. Madara felt as the tempest spiraled over him, slicing and scorching his skin. Itachi and Kokuro sped towards the ground and Sintary awaited them.

 _Sacuna Blood Art: Briar_.

Sintary felt as the blood in her veins boiled, the small scrapes she allocated from the travel underground split. Wisps of crimson extended like angelic hairs, whirling around in the approaching storm. Sintary closed her eyes, seeing the masse of chakra spiraling towards her, and without hesitation she dove into the fray. The wispy tendrils hardening, brandishing wicked razor-edged thorns. In these whips Sintary poured all of her fury, all of her rage, all of the darkness.

 _Finally giving in to me. huh?_

Sintary smirked to herself, letting the words of the voice in her head. The voice of her anxieties, her fears, her anger, her hate. The voice that had haunted her for so long. She let it flow over her. Here, it had no power because it _was_ her power, and her weakness. Tt had worn her down over the countless year, endeavours, but now she was strong. She had risen above these challenges and finally had control, finally found a reason to unleash her darkness on someone.

The kunoichi felt her chakra combined with her family's. She was no longer the weak little princess of the past. She had come to understand herself. She was strong in her pain. She was a mother, a wife, soon to be mother of her brother's children. She was here with the man she love;, her captain. She was here with the boy with hair like the moon, the once goofy, now her serious brother. The two men who she had worked so hard to keep up with, the two most important men that fate, over and over again tried to take from her. She'd be damned if she was going to sit this out now. The blood around her boiled, filled with her conviction, her movements now fueled by a new vitality.

Unity.

Their desires now in one; each of their own personalities and dreams, their minds linked, communication without words.

' _Protect my loved ones, they are your strength.'_ Sintary thought. ' _Be strong for my boys, because they need you as you needed them. Defend my family, the family you have fought so desperately for.'_

The trio danced around Madara. Three shadows in a storm of blood, fire, and wind. Sintary used her chakra to assist the control and fervor of the others. All three shinobi felt their chakra resonate and spike. Kokuro pouring out even more of the white-alien chakra.

A black flame tornado raged across the battlefield; the tempest visible from the coast. Kakashi stared on as the storm raged. The Allied Forces charged in the direction of the storm. Kiba, Ino, and several other chakra sensitive shinobi recoiled under the waves of the storm.

Orochimaru watched on, his interest piqued as he moved to aid Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo. "Ah, the true power of the Leaf. Seems those three aren't holding back anymore." He hummed with approval. "I am glad that I left when I did." The snake raced on, buffeted by the searing winds emanating from the cyclone. The very air was hot and reeked of blood.

The trio fought on, all three of them losing themselves in the storm, their bodies formless, shapeless as they tore and rendered flesh from bone. Madara had no room to move, no way to fight; he was caught in a hellish tempest. Fire burned, searing the winds, and blood sliced. Sintary, Kokuro, and Itachi feeling as their own bodied strained and struggled under the assault. The sky darkened and a final pulse from the storm hit. The cyclone broke from the sky and collapsed into the ground.

The trio hit the ground, landing heavily, digging their hands and feet into the torn earth to stay afoot. They watched on as Madara hit the ground in the last whirling wisps of the storm. He sat in the ground for a moment before he began laughing. The shinobi stood, his face twisted in wicked psychotic zeal as he erupted in peels of laughter.

"SO THIS IS WHAT THIS GENERATION HAS TO OFFER. IT FEELS SO GOOD TO BE ALIVE; TO FINALLY HAVE SOMEONE WHO CAN KEEP UP."

Madara lifted his arm, and bits of flesh hung from it, sliced and seared. He looked at the wounds, eyeing them with interest, smirking at the thought, the sensation of pain. He licked the blood, and flourished his chakra. Hashirama's face on his chest spurred with life, and his body began to heal.

Kokuro, Sintary, and Itachi stood, readying themselves. The chakra pouring off of Kokuro wrapping around them. The group as a whole seemed to be healing; their battle wounds and ailments that they had previous acquired, were fading fast in the shroud of chakra. Itachi could feel his eyes flourishing under their previous strain. It seems all three were enhanced by this mysterious, alien chakra.

"That was a valiant effort, you made me bleed. No one besides Hashirama could even manage to touch me. No matter," the legendary shinobi stated aloud. "All three of you will die very shortly." His hands weaved, quickly, through some signs

The group tensed for an attack. Madara smirked, amused at such novicey. Suddenly the trio was blown back by a sudden blast as the Ten-Tails appeared in front of them, it's tails writhing, smashing the terrain. Itachi was quick to put himself behind Sintary to lessen her blow, Kokuro stepping forward taking the brunt of the blast.

"Are you okay?" Kokuro asked her.

"I'm fine. What is that thing!?" She merely exclaimed.

"It's the legendary Ten-Tails. It is a combination of all nine tailed beasts," Itachi explained. "He's going to seal it inside himself. We need to launch an attack to stop him."

"Ko, separate Madara from that creature with your cyclones. Itachi, use your fire style against him, and I'll use my blood jutsu to seal him." Sintary ordered as Kokuro disappeared in front of her.

Madara's ringed eye narrowed as his biggest threat disappeared. He couldn't sense chakra or see any visible movement. The two remaining shinobi didn't move either, their heart beats stilling to almost imperceptible murmurs, in sync with one another, hinting that they're teammate would definitely make the first move.

Then, there it was. Madara saw the swirl of chakra open a portal on one side of him as a twister came roaring out of it. He heard another rip out to his other side. The wind was ravenous and tore at the very earth. Itachi took his chance, weaving a stream of signs, _Fire Art: Dragon's Plume_. The flames burst forth towards each of Kokuro's attack. The fire writhing, in the form of two serpentine dragons.

Madara was faced with two burning cyclones. The wind violently tore around him, but the experienced shinobi stood his ground. No howling breeze would knock him off his feet. He raised both his arms towards the cyclones and closed his eyes.

Itachi watched the older Uchiha, trying to decipher what he was doing. Itachi pieced together quickly. "Get down!" He yelled to Sintary as he quickly covered her with his own body.

" _Push"_

Kokuro suddenly stopped spinning in a controlled fashion as he was pushed back by a force. He was more diligent this time; he was in control of himself. He dragged his feet through the ground, slowly his momentum and lessening his blow.

"Ko, you have the same abilities! Get him away from the tailed beast!" Sintary yelled at him.

The white haired shinobi nodded. He hadn't thought of it himself because he hasn't used the Rinnegan in battle to its fullest extent since he acquired it. He and Itachi had trained with it though; he just hoped it was enough. He had also used the Deva Path to fight in space against Tsuki. But the other abilities… he had no idea what to expect.

" _Pull"_

Madara frowned as he was yanked towards the trio. So the brat had the Rinnegan too. What exactly was he? Instead of just letting himself be flung, the older Uchiha faced the Otsutsuki head on, using his own ability to propel him forward. He landed on his enemy, sending them flying backwards. _Limbo Hengoku._ Itachi and Sintary felt themselves be smashed farther away, Kokuro felt the wind leave his lungs. The boy was caught off guard by the sudden change in his battle tactic, but wasn't stupefied for too long.

Kokuro shifted and lashed out with his own counter, _Sage Art: Shadow Style Thunder Blast._ Venomous purple lightning coursed towards Madara. Tearing up the earth. Kokuro moving immediately to the offensive, punching out at the elder Uchiha.

Madara wasn't disappointed; he hadn't had someone keep up with him in so long - even the reanimated version of Hashirama couldn't compete with him. Madara changed his attacks again, grabbing hold of the younger shinobi's throat and activating his _Preta Path_ , absorbing the lightning, and some of this white chakra. He felt it enhance him; more than Hashirama's cells ever could.

He felt unworldly.

He felt invincible.

He felt like a god.

And he needed more.

Itachi felt a change overcome Madara as their foe seemed to absorb some of Kokuro's chakra. His chakra levels spiked even higher, and its aura darkened. The younger Uchiha left his fiance's side and raced towards his best friend, determined to separate the two. Itachi picked a blade from off the ground and threw it at the older Uchiha. Madara only took one hand off Kokuro, halting the blade with easy, and propelled it back to his younger relative with intense speed. He watched as it struck Itachi, who was only a few meters from them. Madara narrowed his eyes as the formed dispelled into a series of crows. The black birds swarmed the Uchiha, pecking at him. While he was numb to the pain, they were an annoyance. He pushed the birds away with so much force, their little bodies burst. Madara went to turn his attention back to the Otsutsuki brat he had his other hand, only, he had nothing. Madara snarled disdainfully and looked to where the woman had been, only to notice she too, was gone.

"Foolish brat. You think you can outsmart me with Genjutsu?" He called out as he dispelled it.

In the real world, Sintary had trapped the elder Uchiha in her blood paralysis technique. She noticed his chakra levels spike as he brought himself back into reality. He didn't angrily try to move, he merely looked around with his bored disinterest.

"Pft, the Nara clan's shadow paralysis. Do you really think this will hold me?" Madara asked as he tried to move, only to find he couldn't.

"Blood is stronger than shadows," Sintary told him. "Especially when it's the blood of your opponent."

Madara stayed silent, thinking. The birds must have drawn some when they were pecking him, and he didn't even notice. That was foolish on his part. He would make sure there would be no more.

" _Blood Ninjutsu: Seal of Death."_ Sintary muttered as her hands moved into proper position before slamming down on the scroll. Thorns formed in the blood restraints and pierced into Madara in all his vital organs, spearing him into the ground. With no reanimation jutsu to save him, this should put Madara Uchiha to rest once and for all. But after a moment, Sintary noticed something wasn't right. There wasn't any chakra getting absorbed into the scroll. She looked at her captive in confusion before he was merely wood style clone.

"Dammit, guys! He's out!" She called going to turning around only for the elder Uchiha standing over her.

Startled, Sintary went to take a step back, but Madara grabbed hold of her, a hand on each shoulder.

"How do you know blood ninjutsu?" He asked, appearing curious.

"It's my Kekkei Genkai." She told him as she placed her hands on his arms. "You wanna see another?"

Madara cocked his head slightly, willing to indulge the little girl. His body jolted with electricity from her assault. Sintary shoved his hands off her and watched as the body fell to the ground. However, her gut still told her something was wrong.

"I'm sure you're well aware of my Kekkei Genkai," Madara whispered in her ear from behind.

The black haired kunoichi swung out of her leg as she spun around, trying to kick him or at least get some distance. Her leg went right through him. She frowned as her hands came together and she tried to released to the Genjutsu.

"You really think it'd be that simple?" Madara asked tilting his head.

"No, but it's your call if we engage in mental warfare." Sintary told him taking her stance.

"Fine," the elder Uchiha replied as he invaded her mind and brought up all her fears, the nightmare realm, _Tsukuyomi_.

Sintary stood by as she watched Kokuro and Itachi die from the war, as she died and the children inside of her get absorbed by the Ten-Tails, as her kids got swallowed by this evil jutsu, as the whole world came crashing down. None of it fazed her though. She didn't feel fear, hopeless, desperation… She felt numb to it all. Whether it was from the constant stream of threats like this, her acceptance that any of them could die, or her confidence in her family's ability to survive, Sintary no longer felt the fear associated with losing them.

"Are you done?" She asked flooding chakra through her body, deflecting the Genjutsu nightmare.

"Aren't you afraid?"

"Aren't you?"

Madara narrowed his eyes. "You're foolish to think that I, Madara Uchiha, would ever fear a puny kunoichi like you."

"You should be. Everyone else did. So much so that we were exterminated." Sintary told him and reached out with her mind. The chakra cloak around her darkened, and her aura seethed with frigid bloodlust.

One ringed eye rose in shock as he felt something grasp hold of him. His hand twitched even though he had not commanded it to move. He immediately tried to dispel whatever with his Rinnegan, but he still remained trapped. His thoughts were halted as his hands very slowly moved against his will. They came together and released his own Genjutsu. Madara saw the kunoichi standing in the middle of her companions. They each had a hand on her shoulder, aiding in her chakra flow.

"What is this nonsense?!" Madara yelled, breaking his normal, neutral mask. He was getting anxious, he was pissed. How dare she try and control him!

"The might of the Sacuna clan." Sintary told him as she repeated the same technique her mother had used on Itachi.

The legendary Uchiha coughed up blood as he felt something grab hold of his heart. He was given the liberty to look around, to see that there was no one there. He felt the weight leave his arms, and he was able to feel his chest. There was no puncture wound, no hand, no physical indication of what he felt. Madara actually cringed as he felt more of a squeeze. How in hell was she able to do this with making contact with him?

"How does it feel to be alive, Madara?" Sintary asked him. "How does it feel to have your own mortality taunted with."

He gritted his teeth in annoyance, glaring at her.

"How does it feel to know that the great Madara Uchiha will be taken out by a puny kunoichi like me?!" Sintary yelled at him.

That struck a nerve. Madara decided he would no longer let this girl think she had the upper hand. He would physically wrap his hand around her feeble heart and tear it from her rib cage.

"Kokuro," Itachi called out in warning as he got in front of Sintary, breaking her hold on Madara.

" _Almighty Push!_ " The two Rinnegan users cried out.

The two invisible forces clashed with each. Their impact caused an explosion, knocking both parties away and leaving a carter with huge cracks in its wake. The trio was just getting to their feet from the blast when Madara launched on them. He was attacking all three at once on his own while they attempted to fight back in the chaos, scrambling to get an upper hand. He slammed Kokuro and Itachi into each other, leaving the two skilled shinobi dazed for a second while he shoved Sintary to the ground by her throat.

"You don't seem so powerful now." Madara seethed. "The Sacuna clan couldn't be that great if you're all that's left."

"I…. could say… the same… about the Uchiha." Sintary spat back between gasps.

The dark-haired shinobi narrowed his eyes, pissed off that his surname was dragged through mud by her words. He squeezed harder on her throat, causing her to gasp and struggle more.

"Get off her!" Kokuro roared from behind launching himself into the air to attack.

Madara paused him there just like he had done Sasuke. "You can stay right there. Front row while I kill her and the children she carries."

"Not if I can help it." Itachi stated off to the side as he poured out a fireball in his direction. His eyes bled red as _Amaterasu_ commingled with the crimson flame.

"You're willing to burn her alive with me!?" Madara yelled above the roaring flames.

"Nope," Sintary wheezed as she was absorbed into the ground.

Their opponent felt his hold in the air disappeared, and he looked up to find the Otsutsuki brat was no longer there. He glared fowly as the roaring blaze came at him. He held up a hand an absorbed it. The heat burned at his arm, the black flames blistering his skin, but it made no difference to him. He would soon have new chakra that would heal him infinitely.

Sintary gasped, as her legs gave out from underneath her. Pulsating pain weaved in and out of her body, coming from her middle.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked trying to stay calm as he knelt besides her.

"I swear to Kami if he did anything to you and the kids-" Kokuro threatened kneeling at her other side.

She grabbed hold of both their hands as she gathered her breath. "Guys, these twins are coming, now."

"What?! No! My children are not being delivered in the middle of a battlefield!" The father-to-be protested.

"Kokuro," Sintary said sharply as a twinge of pain went through her again. "We don't have a choice."

"Yes, we do," Itachi reminded them. "Kokuro, teleport us to a safe dimension."

Silver-purple, ringed eyes widened with understanding, "I am going to leave him with some grief. _Summoning: Rinnen-animals_." Kokuro slammed his hand on the ground and countless creatures burst forth. A chimera chameleon, a three-headed dog, and a vicious looking crane with a razor beak burst forth. Their eyes a deep rinnegan. " _Shadow clone Jutsu_." Kokuro summoned a clone and finally saw himself, fierce and avenging, glimmering with a starlight chakra. "Kick his ass," Kokuro ordered the clone.

The clone nodded and then Kokuro transported himself and his squadmates to another dimension. The space was a vast empty lake under a changing sky. A borealis glinting in shades of autumnal leaves, a single shrine gathered under the light of the moon. Kokuro had created this space from his own chakra, his own dimensional pocket.

He pulled a cot, pillows and a basket with plenty of towels for them.

"We're going to need water, too," Itachi commented to his friend as he helped his beloved get ready. "How could you be due already? You were still a couple weeks away."

"I don't know," Sintary groaned as she rolled her neck to try and alleviate some pain. "Hey, Ko," she called out.

"Yeah?" He asked going from angry to concerned in a heartbeat.

"Can… can you control time in here?"

The white-haired shinobi thought for a moment. "I suppose so. I don't know much else than it's a possibility though."

Sintary nodded softly and looked at Itachi. "After I sealed my parents' chakra away, I woke up in a black room. Kaguya said she had transported me there because I was causing too much trouble."

"So you think she's behind it?" He asked, getting a head nod in reply.

"She wants them. I don't know for what, but she wants these children."

"She's not going to get them." Kokuro told her firmly as he sat down besides her. "We're going to protect you and my babies."

Sintary tried to muster a smile, but cried out as another wave hit.

"Oh my god, what's wrong? Are you okay? Why do you keep crying in pain? Is something wrong?" Kokuro launched a stream of questions, trying to help.

"Yes, there is something wrong," Sintary said panting.

"What? What is it?" Her friend asked feverishly.

"We only have one of the parents present."

Kokuro paused, but gasping loudly. "OH MY GOD, KIBA!" He exclaimed before vanishing through a rift.

8888888

The white-hair shinobi landed in their normal dimension, frantically looking for his husband. With all the shit that happened with Tsuki, then him stumbling upon Sintary's shaken form somewhere else, to them saving Itachi from Madara, and finally, having to battle the foe, he hadn't given any thought to his missing half. He was flabbergasted by his blatant ignorance. Wallows of his chakra tore from him as he tried reaching out to his beloved, his Byakugan straining immensely as he peered over the warzone. Finally, he heard a howl in the distance and raced in that direction.

"KIBA!" Kokuro screamed against the roaring wind.

The two crashed into each other, the force to the Otsutsuki knocking his husband to the ground. Kokuro crushed his lips against Kiba's to express his relief that he found him alive. His hands fisted the chunin jacket over black jacket his lover wore. He then feverishly started kissing all over his face and neck before giving him a deep kiss again. The two were interrupted by their canine companion. The white mass of fur nudged Kokuro, demanding his own set of loving, which he happily obliged.

"Hey, buddy, I missed you too," Kokuro cooed scratching the large dog's head.

"We both missed you," Kiba told him as he brought his companion in for another kiss. "Kami," he breathed as he pulled away. "I was so worried about you, and why do you look like a deity, you have horns and are shimmering like starlight."

"And I, you," Kokuro told him resting his forehead against his. "This, my wolf, is the after effect of my chakra."

"Where were you? The trackers couldn't find you at all."

"I… I was in space," he started, "fighting Tsuki, he must have created his own dimensional zone near the moon."

Kiba took in a sharp breath. "So the white light and the Shinigami, that was you two. Did you finally eliminate him?"

Kokuro slowly shook his head. "I can't."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because he is apart of me. I cannot ignore that fact anymore. There is a darkness inside us all, my wolf, Tsuki is the name of mine. The only way to make sure that he doesn't wreck havoc on us again is to learn to control it, just like every human has to."

"Mm, when did my husband get to be so wise?" Kiba asked reaching in and kissing him once more. "I like it though. You sound more mature, and it makes you sexier, horns and all."

"Well, considering we're going to be parents, one of us has to be the mature one," Kokuro told him softly.

Kiba's dark eyes widened slightly. "That's the other thing, they couldn't find Sintary either."

"I did, she's okay, well, sorta. She's gone into labor, and I came to get you." The white-haired shinobi told him as he got them to their feet. "We need to find Sakura."

His dark-haired lover shook his head. "She's at the front lines. Madara became the Ten-Tail's jinchuuriki, and something happened to Naruto."

"What about Tsunade?" Kokuro asked.

"She's in pieces…." Kiba trailed off.

His ringed-eye companion rose an eyebrow slightly at that, but didn't press knowing that was part of the woes of war. "What about Ino?"

"She's… she and Shikamaru are leading Headquarters now." He replied, his voice going quiet.

"Wait, what happened while I was absent?"

Kiba sighed heavily. "Before the Edo Tensei was released, Madara tore through the Kage, he even used the First Hokage's wood style. They were all in critical condition, Tsunade herself, torn in half. Then, he and this other blasted Uchiha, summoned this Ten-Tails thing and… they targeted HQ, killing Inochi and Shikaku and everyone down there. The creature...it killed Neji."

Kiba stuttered, his face in pain, "After that, Obito - the other Uchiha - seemed to flip on Madara, and… I don't know, hon… everything just went to shit… All the beasts got released, and Obito was going to bring everyone back, but the black half of the white things took over him, he revived Madara instead.

Then, Madara, battled and killed three giant summonings, and summoned the statue. He pulled all the tailed beasts back, including Naruto's Nine-Tails." Kiba paused, trying to keep his emotions in check, but he could feel the tears coming on. "I… I thought the hosts died after their beasts are removed… Oh, kami, Ko…. is Naruto dead?"

Kokuro hugged his grieving husband. He couldn't image the pain his beloved was feeling, knowing that these adults who he viewed as family were suddenly being ripped away from him and his friends. But, the white-haired shinobi began to worry. After all the research he and Itachi had done when trying to figure out what Madara's end plan was, they had always believed Naruto would be the one to stop him. Naruto was the hero to their story, however… without a hero, who was left to save them?

"Kiba!" A rough voice called out, approaching the two.

The boy in question turned around. "Ma!" He yelled with relief as he wrapped his arms around the woman.

"Oh, my boy," she whispered holding him close. "After we split up, I only had intel that you were alive, but after HQ went out, I had no connection. I was so worried." She hugged him tightly before glancing over his shoulder to see her son-in-law. "And where have you been? The sensory shinobi couldn't get in contact with you at all." Her voice was a bit harsher.

Kokuro looked down feeling like a guilty child. "I was battling my darker half, Tsuki." He told her.

"Where? Clearly not anywhere where we could see if you were okay, then you come back with horns looking like some angelic devil."

"In space. I was cut off from everyone, and yes, the horns are new to me too. I'm sorry Tsume." He told her softly.

Kokuro was caught off guard as the older woman pulled him into a hug. "Don't you _ever_ make me worry about you again, and that Ma to you, you're not going soft on me." She whispered threateningly in his ear.

"Yes, Tsu...Ma," he replied softly as he returned the gesture.

She then pulled away and looked at the two boys. "Do either of you know where your unborn children are?"

"They're about to be born." Kiba informed her.

"But Sin's never delivered to two children, and she had difficulty with Kazuki and Meisa. We don't have a medic nin to help her through," Kokuro explained.

"Psh, you don't need a medic nin. I've delivered multiple pups from one mother. I know what to do." Tsume told them confidently.

"Ma, we're delivering humans, not pups. It's not the same." Her son tried to argue.

"Nonsense, the basics are the same. Take me to her."

Kokuro looked the wolfish woman over. He saw that determination settle in her slitted eyes. It was certainly a family trait, for his sister-in-law and his husband carried to as well. Despite their quarrels, Kokuro knew with one-hundred percent certainty that he could trust Tsume with his children and Sintary. She would make sure no harm came to either.

The white-hair shinobi grabbed a hold of his family, opening a black rift and lead them forward towards the others.

* * *

 **Thank you to KnightsRoses, Sweet Petit, arigarciar, Ijustdon'tcare132, KyuubiNoPuma, pika-78, Rose 23527, ILurveManyAnimeBoys, xxRyuu-himexx, nathy13, HonestxxEyes, NinjaChipmunk, PityThoseWhoLiveWithoutLove-95, animefangirl0219, creven16, randomindividual467, darkxion, OrangeBeanGamer, terriblecupcakes732, Integral16, MickyLove, Elizabethcica, KHB123, FailingErin, MaidMaliya, Johana-98, ElephantLover220, Bananarock509, nacheell, LadyLunaTwilight, slowbro0609, CommanderCats, juury, Katelynn Snow Fox, sierra halle, Crazedstill99, Ne Ne Papa Ne Ne Mama, scarlet-angle-13, kyoko minion, To'M'L Kuran, 123kittycat1000, PunkRock DancerChick, Luna-Zeta, licialowoke1, jamal douglas, HulkIsHappy, teamstarlight, Littlevbigdreams, Rileyyheartt, rosaruna3713, AroraHybrid, misslindh, Good-Fellow, Aerishime, RamsFan7, MarieSeleneArroyo, Just-An-Average-Dude, LunarOdyssey, Devious Cherub, adamekevin23, Pein's Kid, MiniKitsuneChan, CHARA ATE MY SOUL,SociallyAwkwardHumanBeing, jmgarcia996, PurplePineapples56, Darkdaydreamer17, CLM-FFN, xTsuizuru, Miyoko-tan, buddykilla, midnightabyss23, ShadoweAxe, Arianna Le Fay, insanityle, lilith dracul, FainaFox, Crusader King, mchurch1992, officialmr, Reign, sarana154, Sexy Vampire Girl, 13dragon13fires, lisareme0, PureBloodSakura, Dreamy-Girl2016, Hermeigna, ronnieangell, Stellato, Caboosse137, Nikoonezhad, bookcoda, ANIMEFAN426, the golden fox, insecuritiex, lazy-freak-kool, MyInvincibleStory, Lunarella2903, foreveradreaminlife, abbydobbie, xComet4, Karoline1113, princess2547, sereinty2012, jelsanna, leafstone , luciaaa, NarniaUnknown, Celestial Roses, PriddyLily14, steh371, Ita-chan18, GinryuFox, Dark Rose Charm, ganzanz, CrimsonClover26, Dragonjesus2088, loveallanime7, frostcat12, Dreamsworksangel, nejiasakura, kazuki2292, shippudenn596, Axaria, cbrown0925, Juweria, Thunderingfang, and blossom5895 for following/favorite-ing the story!**

 **A special thanks to ILurveManyAnimeBoys, Rose23527, HonestxxEyes, bunnyguest, an unknown Guest, nacheel, FailingErin, Viktor2040, AnimeBunnyLover, craziedstill99, AroraHybrid, Toreh, Gilyflower, AngelElmarlienHenning, Dark Rose Charm, kazuki2292, and nevvy for their reviews and requests for updates!**


	36. Chapter 36

****Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the quote below. I just own Sintary ^^ Also I do not own the other OC Kokuro. He's my friend's.**

 **No, this is not a genjutsu trick, you really have another chapter to read! Why? BECAUSE WE REACHED 30,000 VIEWS AS OF YESTERDAY! YOU GUYS KICK ASS, THANK YOU, SO, SO MUCH!**

 **Y'all have Kokuro to thank for this chapter! He worked really hard, and well, this chapter is focused around him. So, I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

 **Thanks again! Ko and Sin**

* * *

"The boundaries which divide Life from Death,

Are, at best, shadowy and vague.

Who shall say where one end,

And where the other begins?"

-Edgar Allan Poe.

* * *

"He should bring Sakura, too," Itachi commented as he gently wetted a cloth and squeezed it out so he could dab her forehead.

"Sakura's busy…" Sintary told him quietly.

"How do you know?" He asked as he removed his elastic band and used it to tie back her hair to elevate some heat before also placing a cold rag there as well.

"She's trying to save Naruto…"

"What happened to him?"

"Madara pulled the Nine-Tails from him. He won't make it…" She said unhopeful, her eyes becoming dewy.

"How do you know this?" Itachi asked her as he moved to sit behind her to better comfort her.

Sintary sighed shakily. "Kaguya showed me everyone dying. Ko, Naruto, Sasuke… and she showed you fighting Madara…. And loosing."

Itachi went very quiet at the mention of Sasuke. "I didn't even pause to help him…" He whispered upon thinking back.

Sintary gently held his hand. "He lost too much blood at that point." She told him. "But maybe you wanted to eliminate the threat before tending to him."

Itachi looked away from her, feeling his heart remain heavy. "It's still very hard for me to accept my little brother is dead."

"He's not dead," Tsume told them as they were joined by three more. "Before I found these two love-birds, word had spread that Sasuke and Naruto had miraculously recovered and joined against Madara. Kuromaru and I had just sensed that their chakra was different… actually, it was very similar to yours, Kokuro." She said turning to him.

"Mine? How is that possible?" He questioned, dumbfounded.

"Could it be Kaguya?" Sintary asked, wincing.

Itachi gently squeezed her hand. "No, she would want them dead just like Madara. Those two would both attempt to defeat her, if she shows herself."

"But they're working together, doesn't that increase their odds?" Kiba asked as he gathered supplies like he would need for a ninja hound's delivery.

"It should, but I still wonder how they survived." Sintary responded. "I saw them both die by Madara's hand." Sintary grimaced as another contraction riddled her body. Sweat was beginning to bead upon her brow.

"We can't speculate right now, we have our own task at hand." Tsume informed her as she got situated. "You have a long ways to go unfortunately."

The young kunoichi let a whine slip from her through defense, and the older woman was quick to bark at her, "Don't start yipping now. Breathe through it."

Itachi gently nudged his lover's head back onto him. Sintary could feel his calm, even breath. Her body slowly fell in sync with his like normal. She could feel herself start to relax even as the contractions coursed through her.

Kokuro watched the duo with a small smile, but he very quickly became troubled. He had left a clone on Earth to try and keep in touch with the progression of the battle. His eyes saw as Might Guy expired in a blazing red dragon, and Naruto saving him from Madara's truth-seeker orb. He watched on as Naruto wrent the God-Tree, cutting it with a massive lava style rasenshuriken. The tree fell, the length crashing down. Madara raced towards the stalk absorbing it into himself until only the roots remained.

Kokuro watch on as Madara had transformed; he now look very similar to himself with his black hair now pale white, his skin also taking a more pallid tone. He was adorned with white chakra that took the form of white robes and six magatama lined his collar. Madara's new appearance also included a single asymmetric horn, which reminded Kokuro of Tsuki's appearance. His clone watched as Naruto and Sasuke launch an enhanced Rasenshuriken at Madara while an improved Susanoo guarded them from the assault of the Chibaku Tensei. He felt dread start to overcome him as he saw their foe approach the moon.

Kokuro turned his attention back to his family, altering the space, he created a soothing sea breeze and caused vegetation, vines of jasmine and lavender began to bloom around Sintary. His chakra subconsciously acting on it's own, soothing Sintary. A voice seemed to echo in his head.

"Now, the matron will tend to your friend, but the moon is the priority now," called a soothing voice, aged and tired. Kokuro paused for a moment. This was not Sintary, her voice, her connection to him was different, it was never like this. This felt powerful and overwhelming. Was this Tsuki?

"Itachi… what did the tablet say about the moon…?" Kokuro asked quivering though he already knew the answer, having read the tablet himself to translate.

His friend's dark eyes turned thoughtful as he recalled, "'When someone who possess the power of Samsara approaches the moon, an eye will open that is reflected on the moon to grant the eternal dream.'"

"Son of a bitch!" Kokuro swore as he stood. "I have to go back to the battlefield."

"What? We just got here," Kiba exclaimed. "We're just about to have our baby boys come into the world."

"We have time." His husband replied. "If I don't go, they don't stand a chance. He's casting the Infinite Tsukuyomi, and I have a feeling it's going to be a lot worse than just genjutsu."

Kokuro paused his musings as a vision flashed before his eyes. He could see Kaguya's form cast over the planet before a mysterious light emanated from the moon. He saw shinobi start to fall as they were engulfed by the tree form of the Ten-Tails as well. Out of the corner of eyes, he saw Sasuke activate his Susanoo over his teammates.

"She's coming…" Sintary whispered as she winced with new pain. "She's so close… I can feel it."

"But how?" Kiba asked. "How is she able to get into this world?"

"It doesn't matter," Kokuro told him. "We just have to stop Madara."

"It does matter, Kokuro," Itachi expressed. "If you go in without analyzing the situation, you could be playing right in her plan."

"They need help right now," the white-haired shinobi insisted as he paced in agitation.

"There is always time to plan." His friend replied calmly. "Think about what we know; about Madara, about Kaguya, about the Infinite Tsukuyomi. What do we know?"

Kokuro sighed, pausing in his ministrations. "We know that Kaguya is one of my ancestors, possibly the origin of all of this. Her lineage is that of the Sage of Six paths, and that I have the ability to use Sharingan, Byakugan, and Rinnegan because of this blood tie. Madara is acting under her ideology to unify the world under the Infinite Tsukuyomi."

"That is great and all," hissed Sintary through her pain, "But why is Kaguya meddling and why is she bent on getting your children? She seems to be targeting you."

Kokuro stood silent for a moment, and then he was somewhere else. He was in a flitting, endless space. Lanterns floated over a vast empty starscape, dancing along in the windless void. It was like he was in space with Tsuki again, but this time the ground was solid. A mirror image of him reflected beneath his feet, but when he looked closely, he saw Tsuki staring coldly back at him.. The air was cool, and even the slightest sound echoed in the starry sky. A single gilded shrine sat in the distance; golden filigree, and ornate carvings adorned the shrine, the Otsutsuki clan crest emblazoned on the front.

Kokuro stepped forward, trying to reach the shrine, but no matter how hard he tried, it never came any closer. It was as if he was immobile, stuck listlessly in the starscape.

"Your matron friend is correct, Kaguya is targeting you," called the voice from before; every word hung heavily in the air, echoing on in the vast expanse. It was relaxed and deep, tired yet it still commanded attention, "You are a heir of the Otsutsuki lineage; a boy grasping at threads of your past, a lineage lost to translation and war. A bloodline shrouded in the constrigencies of the unknown. The moon is close, and it will be a long battle tonight. If Kaguya's will looms large...the world will partake in communion of the eternal dream."

Kokuro looked around yet no source of the voice could be found just the shrine, stars, and a shimmering moon radiating nature energy and the same alien chakra.

"Though, perhaps, no more perchance, I feel that you are finally ready to hear what I have to say. The hour is late, the eternal dream is high, and there is still much to do." The moon shifted, spiraling until a single red dot was visible in its center. "Oh, yes...Moonblood...Well, your arrival is late, but the time is right. Your mind is the home of the truth. You need only unravel its mystery."

"Oh, yeah?" Kokuro called looking all around him. "And how do I unlock this so cold truth?"

"Ah, yes; where is an orphan like yourself, one so lost, to begin?" The voice responded, sounding similar to a wise sage. "Easy; with the history of blood, the blood of your own clan."

Fissures broke away until a creature descended in front of Kokuro, resting upon the shrine. The moon was a hazy white rabbit, bright white eyes stared him down, and a single crimson eye split the center of its brow. The eye was alighted with a Rinne-Sharingan. Glinting claws rested on the invisible mirrored floor, as the creature sat itself before Kokuro. Ten clawed tails sprouted from behind the beast, some resting on the ground, other fanned around the Rabbit.

"Kokuro Otsutsuki. You are the unwitting, and unwilling heir to a clan of stars, the unknowing Jinchuuriki of myself, Genbu, predecessor of chakra and half of the God Tree."

Kokuro stood stunned as the Genbu unfurled one of his tail causing the very space to warp and tremble. A group of stars swirling around in a massive spiral until the collection formed another galaxy. His voice echoing in the vast space.

"This is a boundless world inside you, a meeting place that will serve as one of two gathering points for the other bijuu. As we commune here in this space, Kaguya, your matriarch is being birthed back into this world."

"Then why am I here? I need to stop Madara and Kaguya!" roared Kokuro.

"Silence," commanded Genbu, his voice booming, yet not in a yell. The Rabbit-God spoke in command and authority, "You are here because you and I are one. I am the sentientence of chakra, the God Tree's mind. Kaguya unknowingly joined with me once, a millenia ago. Together we quelled all of the petulant warring clans, upending the strife and bloodshed in an infantile world. But, when she broke away she kept the power as her's alone, granting her immortality and corrupting her as I returned to the Tree.

"She turned from Rabbit-Goddess, savior of the lands, to Yokai, a demon. Scourge, corrupt and malevolent. You were formed from this union and separation of Kaguya and the God Tree. You, the virgin-birthed child of the chakra fruit, scion of untainted blood. Millenia passed and the Tree feed on the chakra seeping into the warring land. The Uchiha growing in strength in their war and conquest, unknowing fed the roots and the single fruit. You were birthed, into this world, squealing; a being of chakra, tended and placed by one of the last descendants of Hamura. You were raised as an Uchiha, the main source of your blood, gathered over the countless years of, needless, warring and blooshead."

Kokuro knelt silently, his eyes wide at the beast.

"You have all that Kaguya wished; a heart vying for peace, the chakra of your people, and of myself. You are what she would have raised and nurtured into instrument of Divine intervention."

"So, I am the heir of my clan and, thusly, K-Kaguya reborn? For Kami's sake, couldn't I have just been an orphan? Instead, my mother is a murderous celestial hell bent on taking away all of our freedoms, our very will." Kokuro moved to run his hands through his hair, halted by the new protrusions. "DAMN HORNS!"

"Do not mock them," snipped Genbu, "They are a mark of your heritage, and nobility."

"They are new, and most humans don't have them."

"Well you are not human."

Kokuro sat stunned, "What about my life? What does this mean, why is Kaguya doing this, and why is she chasing after my children?"

"Your mother is moving to gather all chakra into herself again. She is my darkness, the hunger and desire to ascend to godhood; to move past the throng of humanity. Your children have human blood, but your sons are of the same ken as her own. Your sons are to be a mirror of Hagoromo and Hamura; therefore, Kaguya sees them as a blood echo - a reincarnation of a possible threat to her reign. She covets their chakra and yours as well, like she covets all that once belonged to her. She will stop at nothing to consume it all and lock the world away into an eternal dream, the long nightmare of the Infinite Tsukuyomi."

"Then I am going to fight her. Kaguya may be my mother, but she will not lay a single finger on her grandchildren."

"You cannot beat her."

"If I am Kaguya reborn, then why can't I?"

"Then let me rephrase - my manner of speaking, it has been so long since I have last conversed with someone in the coloquial tongue. You cannot beat her...alone." The rabbit smiled a sly grin, "I have watched you grow, watched as you rose above challenge after challenge. I watched as you forged a family from the ashes of isolation and found love. You have become all that I...that Kaguya, in her youth, would have wanted in a son. So if I may deign to request," Genbu rose and then bowed, "I ask you you show me your worth one more time."

Genbu flourished his tails out and the space shifted, Kokuro having to stand his ground against the gale force winds.

"Genbu," called Kokuro, as the Bijuu rose, in the shrine, "What would you have me do? I have my family, my world on the line."

"Show me you know of true balance, that you will not falter. For if you do, all will be lost, I would not see the world consumed by two Yokai."

The silver-haired shinobi nodded. Genbu reclined, laying on the base of the shrine steps, floating above the field. The beast opened his mouth and roared, shaking the very fabric of the the cosmos. The stars shifted, shimmering and shining, shooting across space and colliding. Some grew to incomprehensible sizes only to collapse into faint white lights, other burst in explosions of color, clouds forming, painting the black sky in shrouds of chromaticism.

"Face the imbalances of your past and bring balance to them."

Kokuro stood still, as figures formed from the stardust. All of them stood around him, their faces cold and harsh. Kokuro shifted his weight, and watched as Hiruzen Sarutobi, Shikaru-his torturer-Homura, and Koharu materialized from the nothingness. The people from his past that struck deep into his former pains.

Genbu's voice called out, "Show me you have what it takes to break the unending ring of hatred, show me that you have the heart of one who can defy the will of a god."

Shikaru was the first to step forward, and he immediately rose a sign for genjutsu. Kokuro was swallowed in a lavender mist, and then it cleared revealing a scene of him being tortured, of those first days of hell in the Root. Kokuro walked up and watched as he was forced to experience euphoria and then slammed into a nightmare. He watched as he suffered, his mind fracturing, his body being broken and sliced to ribbons. However, this outsider view gave him new perspective on the situation; that he wasn't the only one who suffered.

Kokuro sighed and laughed sadly. "I can see it now...The quaver in your blade, the cracks in your voice, even the scars on your collar. You were broken just like I was being made to be. Danzo chose you to harden you. This was torture just as much for you as it was me. That is why you gave me moments of joy, and hit my head-to end my consciousness and allow my body to rest."

Kokuro turned, and Shikaru was behind him. He could see it all clearly; all the things he couldn't see because he was focus on his own pain and misery. Maybe if he had seen it before they could have helped each other heal. But it wasn't too late… no… it was never too late to find and give peace.

"You are forgiven."

Shikaru somber face nodded softly. While his expression never changed, Kokuro could see the smile of relief in his eyes as he faded into a pale mist. The Third Hokage stepped forward along with Homura and Koharu.

"Otsutsuki boy," rasped the old man, "I want you to know that I never wished this upon you, neither did Koharu or Homura. While we partook in other hinderous acts for what we thought was for the good of the village, we never met for a poor boy to be dragged through such darkness." The elders nodded, and then all three of them knelt before the silverite. "I, Hiruzen, ask you for your forgiveness. All I wanted you to be amongst your people, but I did not realize the Uchiha would treat you with such disdain. I, also, regret that I could not help you escape Danzo."

"Kokuro," called Homura, "Koharu and I both request forgiveness as well, we did not wish you harm. The village needed to be protected, we did not know of all the machinations that were behind your squads fall from grace."

Koharu nodded, "Please, know that in your heart we truly did not know."

Kokuro stared at them for what felt like an eternity. These three had been the source of so much of his childhood angst-his anger. His very adolescence was tainted by their actions, but then he saw them clearly. He knew that they couldn't have know how others would have acted. They had all, only sought after the peace and stability of the village and her people. They made the hard choices, and hoped that the future generations could flourish and grow, to replace them.

"...I-I forgive you Lord Third, Koharu, Homura," Kokuro stuttered, tears in his eyes as he knelt, bowing before them.

Hiruzen gave a sad smile and bowed in return/ Koharu and Homura dissolved into mist, again gently fading away in the space.

"Where the tree leaves dance, the will of fire blossoms anew. You have grown strong Kokuro," Lord third whispered as he too faded into dew.

Kokuro rose, tears wetting his eyes. His heart was heavy with the reopened scars. It felt like he was bleeding pain all over again. This time, however, the wounds he bore would heal completely for he had forgiven those who had wronged him.

The silverite turned to face Genbu, who looked at him perplexed. The Bijuu shifted, and focused his tails to fan about his hands, his white fur resplendent with golden light. An orb began to form from the mist, metallic and golden, pulsating as Genbu held it suspended, formless and coagulate in his hand.

"Consider.. The infinite potential…" lectured Genbu as he tipped the orb, letting it spill out onto the starry floor. The liquid viscously flowed, puddling on the floor before rising up into several more forms. "Just as you call forth chakra, I command all life-all nishu-into existence. Call it divine creation if you must." The forms solidified into his family: Itachi, Sintary, and Kiba with two small balls of energy running around them. Forms of his enemies: Danzo, Tsuki, Orochimaru, and the sand genin from Kokuro's youth also arose. "But do not expect the mercy men seek in their sages, or even goddesses. I give life when necessary, and I take it as I see fit. This is frigid, icy truth; the unbending reality of a world without balance, without love, without compassion."

Genbu flicked one of his tails lazily, sending the forms of Itachi and Sintary sprawling forward. His expression one of slight amusement, and feigned interest. Genbu called down gesturing to the current mess of people, "The entire planet and all of its denizens are but empty vessels, until something or someone comes along to fill it, and in that regard no different from the chakra fruit." Genbu's tails tensed, the claws conjuring two truth-seeker orbs. The Bijuu lazily lobbed them, letting them destroy his family, disintegrating them into nothing. From the dust, rose a new form.

"Thusly, without volition, without free will, there is no true life. The world will fall into decay, dead as a sea with no wind or current to guide its waters."

Genbu's rabbit face slowly shifted with the golden, glittering dust, forming a simple design on an ANBU mask. Wild, black hair framed the mask, almost glowing with the white, circular background behind him. Kokuro gulped, his heart clenching with bleeding love. The gold outline faded into black crevices and markings. A forming hand reached up and gripped the mask, slowly raising it up. The young Otsutsuki was once again met with the face of his first love: Kai.

"It is easy to forgive when there is love or mutual respect," Genbu called behind Kai. "But what of those who have taken from you - those that truly made your misery a reality? How do you make peace with them?"

The explosion shook the infinite space and the surroundings changed, lightning crackled, the chromatic space clouds spiralling endlessly in a vorticy around the pair. Genbu, Danzo, the genin, Orochimaru, and Tsuki on one side, the other Kokuro stood as readied himself with Kai in the middle of the rippling ground.

"Tis a simple choice child of the old blood: step forward or retreat. Accept the quiet emptiness of a false peace, a false life forever trapped in a dream. Or rise and ascend to a higher purpose."

A swish of Genbu's large tails brought the villains around Kai, who stood staring at Kokuro with loving eyes.

"My koi, remember the love we shared. Remember the joy of us; cherish it, but don't let it hold you back." He gasped as a sword suddenly implied in chest.

"KAI!" Kokuro screamed, feeling like it was his own heart being silenced.

"Ko...kur...o…" he whispered, smiling despite the blood that dripped down his face. "Love…. Makes… us stronger… Hatred… is what…. Weakens us…. Don't…. Don't you ever….forget that…."

Like a genjutsu dispelling, Kai disintegrated into glittering dust once more, leaving the darkened shadows that haunted Kokuro in his wake.

"Oh isn't this a delight," hissed Orochimaru, "I can finally taste the power of the Otsutsuki blood."

"You have failed the Leaf!" exclaimed Danzo, "I will have your eyes as the consequence."

"You have not truly bested me, Kokuro," roared Tsuki, "Your body will be mine, and I will kill mother. Then, I will be the father of all chakra, and savior of this land." The demon laughed twistedly.

The sand genin shrugged, blood pouring from his mask, his hands alight with lightning.

Kokuro stood strong, as they lunged. Time seemed to slow, their movements even more clear than what he could see with the Sharingan. Each of them moving to halt him as he raced towards Genbu. The Bijuu stood resolute, his face placid as the other shinobi charged.

"Storm style: Laser Circus," roared Tsuki making the sign of dragon. A ring of light burst forth, and then branched out, jaggedly racing towards Kokuro. The silverite dogged them with ease, weaving his body acrobatically through the lasers as he ran. Danzo stepped up with Orochimaru.

"Wind Style: Great Vacuum Bullet."

"Fire Style: Devastation."

The crimson flame joined the wisping bullets, engulfing them and the roaring with new vigor. Danzo looked on harshly, and Orochimaru's eyes glinted with bloodlust, a sickening smile on his face. The sand genin stepped up lashing out with arcs of lightning in a net to cover the openings in the barrage. Kokuro raced on, sprinting towards the assault.

Preta Path.

The attacks faded, absorbed into nothingness.

Asura Path.

Kokuro shifted his right arm from his sleeve, his hand forming into a cannon. Firing a bolt of concentrated blue chakra at Genbu. The Rabbit God shifted lazily; his tails not even moving to his defense, the chakra blast being absorbed.

"You are a descendant of my power, you cannot outmatch me here."

Kokuro barreled forward, not taking a moment to lose any ground. Dazo lashed out with a wind blade, and Orochimaru with his snake sword. The tips of the blades glinting in the light of Kokuro's eyes. Kokuro watched as everything slowed; he could see exactly how they were going to move. This was his opening. Narrowly dodging the blades, he redirected them using the natural momentum of the attacks. The blades pierced through the bodies halting them in their place.

The silverite raced on, leaving the impaled pair to fall to their own devices. "That's for Kai, you bastards." He muttered back at them.

The sand genin approached next and Kokuro smirked to himself, "If you weren't a challenge then, you're not a challenge now." Without wasting a moment, Kokuro lashed out, pin pricking the genin's tenketsu. Kokuro fled, leaving him behind. The genin flourished his chakra, the static electrical charge bursting forth, flooding his damaged lines.

An explosion formed, engulfing the genin.

Kokuro landed and sprinted on towards tsuki smiling. 'Shouldn't have flooded your chakra points. I blocked them up'.

Genbu chuckled, watching as Kokuro continued his assault."Yes, fight, Kokuro, as you have fought in coming here. This is your final test: can you best the darkness in yourself."

Kokuro nodded as he ran, his face strong and confident. He made the sign of the rabbit and unsheathed lightning in his hand. The once venomous flicker, now brightening into shards of ivory. His hand tracing out, leaving a trail like a comet.

Heavenly Chidori.

Tsuki counter, his own hand filled with black lightning. Clashing with Kokuro in perfect unison. Their chakras rebounding, altering the starscape around them. The collison bursting the stars, rippling the endless void. The pair separated, both flipping back, and then lunging forward again. Tsuki's fists collided with Kokuro's; knuckles crashed, shins smacked, heads smashed, all of the retaliations mimicked perfectly like a shadow, like a mirror.

Genbu watched on, stoic as before, awaiting the outcome of this battle of wills."What is it that impels you? What force spurs you on? What sustained your wanderings and led you here? I ask you: What is it that makes you alive, that which marks you as the pure blood of Otsutsuki? 'Tis volition, unbending will."

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT IT IS!" the silverite shifted his weight and feigned Tsuki, hitting him with a barrage of strikes, each of them parried. Kokuro landed lightly and rushed the demon visage. Tsuki preparing to strike.

A single wave rushed out shaking even Genbu.

Kokuro stood, his arms around Tsuki.

Hugging him.

"I forgive you too, I love you. You're me, you're a part of me and I can't deny that at all. I battled you and smashed you down once, but that won't last."

Tsuki stood stunned, "H-how...how...can you forgive me! How can you LOVE ME! LET ME GO!"

"Tsuki, it's all going to be alright."

The demon struggled for a moment before giving in and returned the hug sobbing; his seething eyes dripping with cloudy tears. The boy broke down, clutching Kokuro, his body wracked with heavy tears and screams. His pain finally reaching a breaking point; just like Kokuro had felt when Tsuki was formed.

"I JUST WANTED TO BE NOTICED. I JUST WANTED TO BE STRONG. I WANTED TO BE ACCEPTED, THE HERO."

Kokuro took Tuski's cheeks in his hands, cupping his face. He was the little boy inside Kokuro; the one that had fostered all the hatred and abuse that had been dealt.

"You. Are." He whispered tenderly, soothing the demon within him. "It's okay, you can stay here too. You are part of my balance. You can be loved and accepted, but who said that you had to go it alone. No one is going to cast you - cast us- aside anymore. We are loved; through the good and the bad."

The pair stood still. Tsuki staring at Kokuro, eyes wide. His face changing. His skin lost its palor, and his body shifted. Hair brightening, veins clearing, his body healing, until Tsuki stood before Kokuro, a perfect clone. The only difference is that his eyes were inverted in color: black with red, and Rinnegan that was black with silvery-purple lines.

Tsuki hugged Kokuro one more time, "I'm sorry...so sorry. Thank you...for finally accepting me."

The boy faded into white mist, gently dappling Kokuro's skin. A rebirth. A true acceptance of one's self.

Genbu descended, landing before Kokuro, bowing deeply. "Claim my power as your own; it is time you truly live to your bloodline. Claim that which has always been yours. I wish to fight alongside you, and hopefully bring an era of true peace to this warring land."

Kokuro smirked, standing, "Genbu stand tall, you will fight with me as my equal not bowing before me. Now, let's go send mom back into the moon."

"May we find our worth in the waking world," added Genbu, his voice gentle and kind.

The pair met hands, Kokuro resting his on the top of Genbu's massive claws. White light and chakra seemed to course through the pair and Kokuro opened his eyes. Smiling he looked at his comrades who were staring at him.

"HEY KO," roared Sintary, "SNAP THE FUCK OUT OF IT. ITACHI'S ASKING YOU A QUESTION."

"Itachi, Kiba, Ma, watch over Sin," Kokuro turned and walked towards an opening rift, "Kuromaru and Akamaru guard the perimeter of the area, and Sin, take care. I expect you to deliver my boys healthy and squealing into this world."

Kokuro met Itachi's eyes, the elder Uchiha's Sharingan peering into his best friend. He saw his surrogate brother kneeling besides a great glimmering beast in a starry void.

"Genbu, what is the plan?"

The beast spoke on, knowing that they were being watched by Itachi, "The reincarnations of Asura and Indra have been given the marks of light and night. They have been gifted the two halves of the sage chakra. I have given you the mark of the God Tree. When they move to seal Kaguya, place the seal upon her heart and take back my other half."

"Won't that render her mortal? She'll die," asked Kokuro.

"You will lock her into her own Eternal Tsukuyomi, she will spend the last moments of her life living the life she always wanted, the life she vied for before her corruption."

"Then, we have a plan then."

"We do, now, let's go, Kaguya grows stronger with every passing second."

"KOKURO GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" screamed Sintary as a wave of contractions hit. "YOU HAVEN'T EVEN PLANNED."

"Yes Sintary, he has," gasped Itachi. The Uchiha stunned wholeheartedly for once.

Kokuro grinned widely, and a small fissure formed in the center of his forehead. The fissure split and a third eye opened, a red Rinne-Sharingan bled into life. The silverite's chakra flourished and exploded out from him in heavy waves, the jasmine and lavender blooming in ever elaborate arrays. Akamaru and Kuromaru whined, as the chakra continued to pour out from Kokuro.

"Stay safe, I love you all."

Kokuro stepped through the rift and was gone, leaving the stunned family to tend to Sintary and the children.

* * *

 **Thank you to KnightsRoses, Sweet Petit, arigarciar, Ijustdon'tcare132, KyuubiNoPuma, pika-78, Rose 23527, ILurveManyAnimeBoys, xxRyuu-himexx, nathy13, HonestxxEyes, NinjaChipmunk, PityThoseWhoLiveWithoutLove-95, animefangirl0219, creven16, randomindividual467, darkxion, OrangeBeanGamer, terriblecupcakes732, Integral16, MickyLove, Elizabethcica, KHB123, FailingErin, MaidMaliya, Johana-98, ElephantLover220, Bananarock509, nacheell, LadyLunaTwilight, slowbro0609, CommanderCats, juury, Katelynn Snow Fox, sierra halle, Crazedstill99, Ne Ne Papa Ne Ne Mama, scarlet-angle-13, kyoko minion, To'M'L Kuran, 123kittycat1000, PunkRock DancerChick, Luna-Zeta, licialowoke1, jamal douglas, HulkIsHappy, teamstarlight, Littlevbigdreams, Rileyyheartt, rosaruna3713, AroraHybrid, misslindh, Good-Fellow, Aerishime, RamsFan7, MarieSeleneArroyo, Just-An-Average-Dude, LunarOdyssey, Devious Cherub, adamekevin23, Pein's Kid, MiniKitsuneChan, CHARA ATE MY SOUL,SociallyAwkwardHumanBeing, jmgarcia996, PurplePineapples56, Darkdaydreamer17, CLM-FFN, xTsuizuru, Miyoko-tan, buddykilla, midnightabyss23, ShadoweAxe, Arianna Le Fay, insanityle, lilith dracul, FainaFox, Crusader King, mchurch1992, officialmr, Reign, sarana154, Sexy Vampire Girl, 13dragon13fires, lisareme0, PureBloodSakura, Dreamy-Girl2016, Hermeigna, ronnieangell, Stellato, Caboosse137, Nikoonezhad, bookcoda, ANIMEFAN426, the golden fox, insecuritiex, lazy-freak-kool, MyInvincibleStory, Lunarella2903, foreveradreaminlife, abbydobbie, xComet4, Karoline1113, princess2547, sereinty2012, jelsanna, leafstone , luciaaa, NarniaUnknown, Celestial Roses, PriddyLily14, steh371, Ita-chan18, GinryuFox, Dark Rose Charm, ganzanz, CrimsonClover26, Dragonjesus2088, loveallanime7, frostcat12, Dreamsworksangel, nejiasakura, kazuki2292, shippudenn596, Axaria, cbrown0925, Juweria, Thunderingfang, and blossom5895 for following/favorite-ing the story!**

 **A special thanks to ILurveManyAnimeBoys, Rose23527, HonestxxEyes, bunnyguest, an unknown Guest, nacheel, FailingErin, Viktor2040, AnimeBunnyLover, craziedstill99, AroraHybrid, Toreh, Gilyflower, AngelElmarlienHenning, Dark Rose Charm, kazuki2292, and nevvy for their reviews and requests for updates!**


	37. Chapter 37

****Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the quote below. I just own Sintary ^^ Also I do not own the other OC Kokuro. He's my friend's.**

 **Hey guys, so sorry I missed the anniversary yesterday! I tried really hard, and met to put this up this morning, but got called into work. Anyway, I won't stall you for long!**

 **Thanks again! Ko and Sin**

* * *

 _"Love and loyalty runs deeper than blood"_

 _-Richelle Mead_

* * *

Chakra raced from the earth bursting from the ground, streams of it poured into Madara. Black Zetsu had betrayed him, and began to swallow his body, shrouding his life with the will of another. The Uchiha legend let out a shrilling scream of pain, one that reminded Sakura of when Sasuke had been marked with the Heaven Curse Seal all those years ago. The medic knew the pain had to be excruciating for a powerful, seasoned shinobi to cry out like that, and it sent a shiver down her spine to hear it.

Sasuke's mismatched eyes narrowed. "Naruto, all of Madara's shadows have disappeared." He commented on edge.

The ground started to tremble with need as the blue energy started exploding like geysers from underneath them. It swirled like tornadoes before plunging into their enemy

"Where is all this chakra coming from!?" Sakura exclaimed as she rode a rock through the earthquake.

"It's coming from those trapped in the Infinite Tsukuyomi." Sasuke informed her, a bit annoyed by a pointless question. In his mind, it didn't matter where it came from; it was where it was going that was his concern.

"This thing's energy," Naruto spoke as he analyzed Madara's painful form, "it's more monstrous than the Ten-Tails. Sasuke, we have to stop this thing!"

Electricity hummed as the young Uchiha molded lightning into a katana form. "Already on it."

The pair launched towards their ballooning enemy, trying to attack from the sides with their chosen weapons. They were halted short as white, hair like protrusions wrapped around them like steel.

"Now, I'm going to suck all the chakra from you two and finally end you pests," Black Zetsu said.

"If he drains our chakra and along with everyone else's, we're all going to die!" Naruto exclaimed towards Sasuke.

"Oh, don't worry," Black Zetsu told them smugly. "Mother's not a cold-blooded murderer. You see, she'll preserve those resting peacefully."

Naruto blinked his frog-like eyes. "You mean… everyone will become one of those white things…?"

"Who is this 'mother' you speak of Black Zetsu?" Madara demanded.

The thing was quiet for a moment as it continue oozing onto its host's expanded form. "I've been around a lot longer than you, Madara - eons even. I've had enough time to make some… adjustments to Hagoromo's stone tablet. The jutsu you claimed that made you a savior does not just confers peaceful dreams. It's true purpose is to absorb enormous amounts of chakra in order to bring back my true creator, Kaguya Otsutsuki."

Madara's retorts of betrayal were squashed as black tar overcame his form.

"At this rate, he's going to explode!" Sasuke yelled to Naruto over the howling wind.

"Annoying humans," Black Zetsu called as the ballooned form started to take shape instead of bursting.

Sakura and Kakashi saw the black figure take the appearance of a long kimono. It started to shrink to a proper size as the top of it became grey. The Copycat ninja became alarmed as he saw the Rinne-Sharingan pop out of the black slime in the middle of this creature's forehead along with two protruding horns. The face became more defined with two, white, round circles as eyebrows above thick lashed eyes; a nose and thin, red lips finished the otherwise angelic face.

"Kaguya Otsutsuki." Sasuke sneered; remembering what the Sage of Six Paths told him earlier.

Her lids slowly opened revealing distant, pearl-white eyes. Her expression remained vague and solemn as she glossed over Naruto and Sasuke. Nothing gave away her reasoning for suddenly violently throwing the duo in the ground. She let on nothing as she began to ruthlessly attack the young Uchiha with her weapon of hair. He summoned lightning to his aid as he began to cut away at her hair. Striking deliberately, he noticed his chakra wane for a brief second before he was encased it in and tossed again. Unbeknown to him, Naruto was thrown next to him again; both going past Kakashi and Sakura.

Their pink headed teammate called out to them in worry, moving to help them, but freezing as a dark chill overcame her. The brave and brash kunoichi was suddenly filled with fear and utter dread; she didn't want to even turn her head to see what could possible startle her this bad. But she had to; her shuishou taught her better than to fear the enemy. Slowly, green eyes glanced to her right, just in time to see the white goddess float mere feet apart from her towards her fallen teammates.

Naruto and Sasuke had risen to their feets as Kaguya approached them, mumbling to herself. All they could hear was her neutral voice saying the names: Hagoromo, Hamura, Indra, and Asura. The two tensed as she spontaneously produced the Byakugan, fearing for an attack, only there was none.

"Just like Kokuro," Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"What is your purpose?" Kakashi called from behind the celestial maiden.

Kaguya's expression remained neutral as many feelings bombarded her on the inside. She felt sadness upon seeing descendents of her two sons; the two people she gave everything to - including her chakra. Here they were in front of her; her lineage tainted with hatred. That angered her, but what ired her more was her beautiful grove was destroyed. While she had walked this land, it flourished. She had also been kind enough to share such a wonderful place with the humans, but in her absence, they had ruined it all. She could feel the devastation, the pain, the miserable seeping from the place she had called home. Her heart sank as she could only imagine the tragedy it must have endured; the suffering these shinobi caused.

"It is pointless to talk to you people about my purpose. All you do is taper with chakra without knowing its truth… you destroy everything you touch, just like you have ruined my nursery."

"It was Madara and that thing lurking in your sleeve that caused this destruction!" Naruto protested.

"You weren't even at peace before I interfered. Your kind has always been fighting against one and other." Black Zetsu pointed out. "You will never know peace without mother's help."

"What do you know about peace!? You just want to turn everyone into soulless vessels to use as your own use! That's not peace!" The blond continued to argue.

"Enough," Kaguya didn't raise her voice, but her tone commanded silence. "Let us stop fighting," she proposed, catching the heroes off guard. "Here."

A new world surrounded them in seconds. The barren land that had been standing on gave anyway to a burning black and red inferno. Solid ground was ripped from underneath their feet as the group started falling towards the bubbling lava.

Sasuke was the first to react, summoning Garuda to his aid. The giant hawk then circled towards Naruto, catching the blond in his talons.

"Teme! The others!" He called up towards his black-haired teammate.

He merely glanced as he saw his sensei use a scroll as a rope, catching Sakura in the process. Another look showed that Obito was securely pinned to cave wall.

"Naruto…" Sasuke started as he slipped back into his old avenger demeanor. "Only you and I can seal away Kaguya. If something happens to us, the world is done for; including Sakura and Kakashi. Both can save themselves; therefore, we cannot afford to lose sight of our goal. Do you understand?" His previous 'me or them' mentality was easy to go back to; it was a survival instinct that he had been forced to adopt at a very young age.

Naruto slowly nodded. "Yeah… I guess so…" He said not wanting to agree with that logic, but he knew right now, he had to. He didn't have another plan; in fact, dangling from Sasuke's hawk, he felt rather useless. He couldn't even stand on his own two feet in this… wherever they were. How could he possible save his friends then?

The sound of burning paper echoed throughout the magma chamber. Kakashi's makeshift rope tore apart due to the intense heat causing them to start falling again. Naruto gasped, his arm reaching out as if he could possibly grab them. His chakra acted on his behalf, extending a yellow arm out to catch his fallen teammates. Frog like eyes blinked with pure relief as he suddenly started to feel hopeful again. He could do something. He could protect those he loved; even if it was an entire nation.

In that moment, Kaguya chose to strike. A wall of white, hair needles came barreling at them. Purple, chakra armor appeared in front of them, blocking most of the attack. The Rabbit Goddess was a manipulator of her chakra; she controlled where the needles struck and managed to hit some of the flying bird's tenketsu. The group started falling again as Garuda disappeared.

'Think, Naruto, think,' The blond shinobi echoed as he tried to think of a way to save everyone. He glanced over at Kaguya as she watched them fall. She was floating so effortless. 'If she can fly… does that mean one of us can too?' He wondered and closed his eyes in concentration.

"Naruto? You can fly?" Kakashi asked a loud, shocked.

The ninja in questioned opened his eyes and blinked seeing three chakra arms holding Sasuke, his summon, and his other two teammates. He grinned triumphantly as he created a clone to take care of Kakashi and Sakura.

'It makes sense…' The silver headed shinobi thought watching his pupil. 'He has the chakra of the Six Path. Madara was also able to levitate when he was in this state…'

Kaguya narrowed her eyes hearing Kakashi's thoughts. "You think having chakra makes you special?" She muttered. It was what had made her special all those millenia ago. The human race worshipped her for her gifts; and they had been grateful for all her sons could do with it. Now, they had a part of her; and she wanted it all back. "I will take back all I have given and reunite all chakra once more."

The white-haired goddess launched her attack against the duo. Naruto acted first this time, trying to counteract her chakra fists with his tailed beast chakra fists. The sheer force of their chakra colliding shook the dimension to its core. The lava began to bubble more rapidly around them, rising ever so slightly. The impact engulfed everyone involved in a white, blinding light. Even Sasuke with his Rinnegan couldn't see past it to the otherside. Nonetheless, Kaguya smirked as she felt herself cutting through their defenses, and landed a chakra enhanced punch on the blond. She didn't even speculate where the other one was; she knew all.

"Sasuke, now!" Naruto yelled as he spun, much like Kokuro had done in space when fighting Tsuki.

The dark-haired shinobi summoned his Susanoo, launching a purple arrow at his enemy. He then replaced the weapon with himself using the Rinnegan and made his ultimate defense appear again. If he could just catch her off guard, they might be able to seal this demon away from their world.

The Otsutsuki Matriarch didn't even bat an eye as she rose a chakra encapsulated hand towards Indra's reincarnation. Her expression turned sad as she thought about all this fighting. It reminded her of when she had to battle against her own sons; it was too much hate to bear. She barely felt as his attack melt when it came in contact with her blue hand. They were foolish to think that they could take down she, the mother of chakra, again. She would not be outdone by her sons again.

The blast propelled Sasuke towards the red and yellow magma beneath them, no longer having anything to keep him afloat. He heard Naruto call out to him, the buffoon still swirling in midair. The motion made it hard for him to concentrate, but he managed to teleport himself behind the blond, slamming into him to stop the spinning. However, without something to stand on, Sasuke began to fall again. Naruto called his name in alarm when he felt something grip his ankle.

The blond stared into his friend's two colored eyes, seeing emotions dance before him. It was like when they were children all over again. Naruto could see the disappointment coursing through Sasuke upon realizing his greatest weapon didn't work. He saw it turn into self hate - the usual 'I'm not strong enough' glare took hold.

All this made Naruto feel nervous, just like it always had when Sasuke's plan failed. How could they defeat this foe if even Sasuke couldn't land a hit? What chance did they truly have?

'Do not forget, Naruto, you are the hero of this story,' a deep voice came to him.

His heart swelled at hearing the words of his deceased sensei; the one who he owned his namesake too. The frog sannin was right, Naruto decided. He had battled countless foes without Sasuke before, and he had beaten all odds. But he had never, ever accomplished it alone like his counterpart always tried to do.

"Sasuke," Naruto called down to his troubled friend. "You said it was going to take both of us to seal her away, right? Well, that means we have to stop acting individually. This tag teaming gig simply isn't going to work. We need to combine our strengths and take her down together. You got me, right?"

The dark-haired shinobi blinked, hearing the one he always considered to be a doofus speak such wise words. He watched as a black orb came down and flatten for him to stand on. They had both benefited from the Six Paths' chakra. The sage had given both of them half of his chakra. The crescent moon on his left hand symbolized that he was only half the puzzle, and Naruto, with the sun on his right, was the other part.

"The abilities the Six Paths gave us will be pointless unless we defeat her…." Sasuke started turning towards the Rabbit Goddess. "And we will, together."

The air around them suddenly dropped despite the intense heat beneath their feets. Fear encased the two warriors. It reminded the duo of their first, real mission against Zabuza when they first encountered him and were exposed to the cruel reality of the shinobi life. The idea of two ninja preparing to clash with the intent to kill… that alone had been chilling. Now, to be up against yet another foe completely out of their league… it was deja vu for them.

Kaguya reached out to the pair, tenderly wrapping her fingers under their chins so she could get a better look at them. Tears started spilling from her eyes as she remembered the love she felt for her own two sons. She had shared everything she had with them, and all they did was caused hatred that dragged through the millenia down to their two current descendents.

"My beloved children…" She whispered, her sorrow choking her own words. "It's time to come back to your mother."

Sasuke tried to move away from this deranged alien, but found he couldn't move. There was nothing the duo could do as black shadows spilled from her billowing sleeves and encased half of each of them. Zetsu metabolized over them, a red eye indicating his presence.

"You remind mother of her children." He grumbled in his liquid form. "The very children that sealed her away."

Naruto blinked. "What do you mean? Why would Six Paths Super Gramps seal his own mother away?"

"Who and what are you exactly Zetsu?" Sasuke bit out harshly as he felt his chakra slowly getting sucked away.

"I am Kaguya's child." He claimed. "I have recorded and shaped all history for her so that when she returned. The tale of the shinobi is the tale of restoring Mother."

"What do you mean… 'shaped'...?" Sasuke asked.

Zetsu chuckled. "Let me tell you the story of mother and her wretched children."

* * *

"Dammit," Kokuro muttered as he came upon another empty dimension. "Genbu, how are we supposed to find Kaguya like this?"

"It's hard to pinpoint here when she's not teleporting, moonblood." The Ten-Tails explained as he got a spark. "Hurry, she's using it."

The young Otsutsuki activated his own dimensional portal and traveled through, following his bijuu's lead. He felt a pulse come from him, signifying that Genbu had pulled up a dimension for them to go through. A slit opened up revealing bright light. Kokuro felt the heat immediately and braced himself for the attack, but there was none. The blinding light gave way to a red and black field that reminded the young shinobi of the Tsukuyomi realm. His eyes focused on the iridescent yellow and glowing white. Kokuro saw Naruto in the cloud of yellow, half of him covered in black. Next to him was Sasuke, also partly covered in black. Ringed eyes followed the path of darkness leading to the figure shrouded in white. They narrowed as they saw similar features to himself; the horns, white hair, the Rinne Sharingan in the middle of her forehead.

"Kaguya Otsu-WOAH!" Kokuro exclaimed as he suddenly felt himself start to fall head first. He instantly figured out what the source of the smothering heat was coming from: the lava down below.

'Ignorant boy! Do something!' Genbu roared within him.

'Do something, right. Um,' the jinchuriki flustered as barreled down.

Kokuro braced himself for the burning sensation, but was stopped just before reaching his fiery death. His face inches from the yellow and red liquid. He blinked his silver eyes, a bit confused.

'You were always the slower part of us,' he heard Tsuki resonant within. 'Don't you remember how we fought in space? You control gravity; make it your bitch.'

A grin slid over Kokuro's pale face as he righted himself. 'Thanks, Tsuki. I'll keep your words of wisdom in mind as I kick this goddess's almighty ass.'

Kaguya gazed over at the white-haired boy. "Is that him?" She asked her Black Zetsu.

"Yes, mother, that is Kokuro Otsutsuki. Your one, true descendent." It replied back to her.

"He's but a boy." She murmured watching as he figured out his levitation again.

"Do not be fooled mother. He was created when you first ate the chakra fruit." Her will warned her. "He grew from the chakra fed to the tree from all your hard work. When his growth reached its apex with the Uchiha fueling it, he was born. He has power unmatched and mostly unheard of because these ignorant humans had forgotten all you had accomplished. He will not be easy to defeat, mother."

Suddenly, Kokuro was in front of Kaguya, in between Sasuke and Naruto. "A mother who loved her children would not fight them; even if he was considered her enemy," he stated grabbing a hold of Zetsu's black form and ripping him away from the two shinobi.

The Rabbit Goddess pulled back, activating her Byakugan. While the ones on her left and right were merely halves of Hagoromo, this boy in front of her was also irrefutably hers as well. Her chakra ran pure through his veins, but there was something else there as well… something more powerful than her chakra.

"Genbu," she muttered in disgust. His presence reminded her of a time when she was weak; a mere concubine in this world-a woman who actually believed in love. When she bonded with him by eating the chakra fruit, she could see all he had already experience. It was then that her heart started to blacken. The wise rabbit sage had tried to convince her that their combined power could still bring peace and love into this world, but she wanted nothing to do with love. Love was weak and dead to her. Kaguya had cast Genbu away from her, but stole some of his chakra for her own, thus casting the Infinite Tsukuyomi.

"Hey, Kokuro, we're great that you're here and all, but, um, what exactly is your part in all this?" Naruto probed.

"We're all pieces to taking down Kaguya," Kokuro responded to the blond. "In order to make sure she is never reborn again, she needs to be killed, not merely sealed away."

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" Sasuke asked the white-haired shinobi. "She's immortal."

The young Otsutsuki looked down at his hand, the mark of the God Tree spreading across it. "You guys aren't the only ones with new mystical abilities." He fisted his hand and glared up at Otsutsuki. "We need to create an opening."

"Guys, I have an idea," prompted Naruto. "I have to use that jutsu."

A set of ringed eyes glanced at the knuckle headed ninja. "What do you mean 'that' jutsu?"

"You can't be serious," Sasuke grumbled, unsure of his comrade's tactic.

"Hear me out," the blond pleaded. "It might just give us the opening we need."

"If there's any chance of that, we need to take it."

Kokuro looked between the two who seemed to suddenly developed a twin like telepathy. "What are you two scheming? What jutsu is going to take place?"

"Don't worry, Kokuro, I've been practicing this more than the Rasengan. It's gotta work."

He glanced at the stoic Uchiha. "And you're just going along with all this?"

Sasuke shrugged, keeping his eyes on Kaguya. "I'm currently out of ideas since she can absorb all our attacks. If it can catch her off guard, we can strike."

The older shinobi slowly nodded, refocusing on his mother. "Alright, what do you need me to do?"

"You'll know when to strike," the Uchiha stated vaguely. "I'm ready, Naruto."

Kokuro watched as Amaterasu was thrown at the goddess. He frowned, not understanding the purpose of the attack given they just said she was absorb it. The blond shinobi floated towards Kaguya, ready with an attack. Shadow clones appeared around Naruto as he built up chakra. Even his advance ocular prowess couldn't predict the next move.

"Sexy Jutsu: Reverse Harem Jutsu."

"Holy shit…" Kokuro muttered, as stunned as Kaguya with all the beautiful men surrounding her. He gulped and prayed to the gods that Kiba wasn't watching this.

As quickly as the clones appeared, they were gone, and Kaguya was sent flying with a bruised cheek.

"Sasuke! Kokuro! Now!" The blond called, pulling Kokuro from his daze.

He saw the Uchiha spring into action, moving in synchronization with his Uzumaki counterpart. They were moving too quickly, he needed to seal her chakra before they could seal her away. It wasn't going to work. As Sasuke transported Kaguya between them, Kokuro moved to get in front of her; to try and make his move before they made theirs. His fingers touched her kimono briefly, Naruto and Sasuke mere centimeters from reaching her, when he suddenly felt very cold.

Kokuro found that he couldn't move much. His eyes circled around the best they could, piecing together that they were encased in ice. How could that possibly be? They were just surrounded by a fiery tomb, and now, his skin was burning from the cold of this realm instead.

'She just rewrote the entire world right before our eyes…'

'Do not act so shocked child, you did the same for the mother of your children. You created a safe haven for her and your family at a moment's notice.' Genbu reminded him.

Kaguya opened another portal, away from all her enemies, and teleported out of their icy prison. Her tears longed dried, she approached again with Black Zetsu in her sleeves. She would absorb the reincarnations of Hagoromo and Hamura, then, she would take down her own transmigration.

Kokuro saw her coming for them. He wouldn't allow anything to happen to two he considered his younger brothers. No one attacked his family. He activated his own Amaterasu and harnessed its power to cut them from of their confinements. Kaguya floated back, preparing for another attack from them.

"Sorry my jutsu didn't work, guys," Naruto sighed.

"I didn't really expect that type of jutsu to work anyway." Sasuke told him, brutally honest as always.

"It was worth a shot," Kokuro stated. "Now, let's go with my plan. You guys ready to put your backs into it?"

The duo nodded, preparing for their next move.

"Children are very annoying, aren't they mother?" Black Zetsu chooed up to her. "I think it would be better if you separated the team; take them on individually."

The goddess said nothing as she opened a portal and reached in. The team had little time to react as Sasuke was yanked by his collar into another dimension.

"Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed as he reached to try and force the portal open.

'Genbu, what do I do?' Kokuro panicked on the inside. He could see desert as the portal started to close up.

'It will be nearly impossible to find him in such a short time frame,' the rabbit god explained gravely. 'You might have to proceed without them; neutralize the enemy before sealing her away.'

'I can't just leave Sasuke there! As far as we know, he has no water, and hello, it's a desert! How long can he really survive those conditions?'

'They will find him, moonblood. You currently have bigger fish to fry.' Genbu pointed out as a wave of ice and snow came barrelling towards them.

"Goddamn." Kokuro muttered as he summoned his own portal and got out of range. He appeared on top of it, looking for his mother. It took awhile for her pale face to show again, but when she did, Kokuro was ready. He teleported to her with lightning speed, shoving her back into whatever dimension she was in. He fell through as well and the portal sealed without her control.

Kokuro looked around at the new domain. It was mountainous; jagged and sculpted. He could feel chakra oozing from it though.

'You're in Kaguya's core dimension,' Genbu explained. 'Here she can heal rapidly and pull chakra from those trapped in the God Tree's roots. This is not a place you want to take her on.'

'So, I need to get her out of her own dimensions…'

'Keep her off guard. So long as you remain in control, you might actually have an opportunity to stop her.'

"You made a poor choose in coming here, boy," Black Zetsu chuckled. "Mother's power is infinite here. You do not stand a chance."

To prove his point, Kaguya summoned a massive True-Seeking Ball. Kokuro gripped his fists, imagining all the people she just sacrificed to summon that. He would not let their lives go to waste. His hand became coated in his Heavenly Chidori. As Kaguya launched her attack, Kokuro flung himself at it head on. He felt another presence wrap around his hand; Genbu was there, enhancing his lightning. He felt the impact of the collison. He was fighting against the very lives of innocent people.

'They're sacrifice will not be in vain.' Kokuro thought as he shattered through the black ball.

Blue chakra flood the dimension, shaking it to its very core. Mountains and peaks began to crumble. Kokuro stood in the middle of it, the blue force wiping violently around him, even going as far as to draw blood. It was like all the hate and pain in the world, trying to crush anything that opposed its path. The young shinobi did what he did to all his personal pain: he embraced it. The life force began to shift around him; instead of attacking him, it moved around him, swirling endlessly. He had tamed the beast within, calming it, soothing it, accepting it.

"How did you defeat my Truth-Seeking Ball?" Kaguya demanded, angered he had bested her.

"You don't seem to get it do you?" Kokuro asked her, calm like the eye of a hurricane. "It all makes sense now… your bitterness, your hatred, that's what corrupted humans. Black Zetsu, in his pursuit to revive you, spread the evil that you calm destroyed the world. He pushed Indra on this path of hatred, in which caused even more suffering. Battles waged on over this; wars that ruined your so-called precious nursery! You don't care for this place! You care about being in control, and that lust for it caused people to lose their loved ones over it. There is an entire clan corrupted because of you! They love the most, and therefore, have the most to lose at the cost of power. It consumes them, closing their hearts off from the world just like Indra. They were nearly exterminated because of this curse of hatred that you sent upon the world. So, if anyone's to blame because of this destruction, it's you and that little black shit hiding in your sleeve."

Tears streamed down the young shinobi's face as he thought off all the pain he endured… that Itachi faced… that Sintary suffered. All because they were caught in this endless loop. Despite all that, they had survived. "My friends and I are victims of your ideology… my soul nearly shattered because you played on the hatred within me…" He sniffled as his fists clenched tightly. "You asked how I was able to defeat your Truth-Seeking Ball… I did it the same way all of Ashura's reincarnations did: with the strength of my bonds. I accepted that there is hatred and suffering in the world; every human being has the capability of darkness, but that's something that unites us instead of separating us from everyone we care about. I accepted my darker half; Tsuki is apart of me, and there's no changing it. He has shaped who I am, and further my growth. I got there because I had friends and a family that care for me. No matter what evils I faced or, even became, they stood by my side. When I was torn to pieces, they put me back together, and showed me it was okay to rely on them. It was their love that taught me to accept myself; I learned self-love was important, too. And by setting aside my painful path, I was able to unite with Genbu as his friend, not his superior like you.

I shattered that dark void with the very thing you lack: love. That is how you and I differ. I may be your descendant, but I am in no way like you- _mother_."

The hardened goddess flinched at his words. Here she was again, being betrayed by her own blood. She hadn't even raised him, he didn't even know her or her own suffering; yet, he hated her.

She narrowed her pearl eyes at him. "If this love you proclaim is so strong, then you, my son, should be able to forgive your mother as a son should."

Kokuro watched her with an opened mind. If he could forgive all the horrors he faced, and all the horrendous people who caused it… he could forgive Kaguya. However, he couldn't risk endangering the world. People who plan to destroy and take power… rarely change. Take Danzo for example; he destroyed Kokuro to try and hone in on his Kekkei Genkai - to claim it as his own. He died as he was born: a bastard from hell. Only years after his death could the young Otsutsuki truly forgive the man who ruined him. So, he didn't doubt his ability to pardon Kaguya; instead, it was rather would his kindness be thrown back at him and used.

"Kokuro," she called out to him, her voice danty and formal-like royalty. "You are my flesh and blood. I am your family. Isn't that what you always wanted? To have a mother by your side? You can still have that, just join me. After all the chakra is reunited, another chakra fruit will form. You can eat it, and we can rule over this land together-forever. As mother and son."

"Your goal was to gather all the chakra into yourself; so, you, along, had all the power."

"I wish to purify the world again. This idea of Ninshu has poison it all. I wanted to take it back so the humans could live human lives without the burden of chakra. You and I are not human. We come from the stars. We can handle the power unlike the humans. Kokuro, you could be the savior of this world. That is your destiny."

Kaguya's words sparked a memory inside Kokuro of when Itachi had given him a scroll on her almost a year ago.

 _"What is this?" The Otsutsuki Hokage demanded the next morning, waving the rolled piece of paper._

 _The Uchiha Hokage looked at his best friend. "I think you understand what it is."_

 _"Don't play coy with me, Itachi! This talks about the end of the world!"_

 _Itachi sat back in his seat. "I couldn't read the entire thing. It requires the use of Rinnegan, which is why I handed it over to you."_

 _"NO!" Kokuro roared. "You handed it over to me because I'm involved!"_

 _"You are?"_

 _"Goddammit, you're so infuriating with your calm, inquisitive nature."_

 _Itachi sighed quietly. "I can't help if you don't tell me what was in the scroll, Kokuro. People claim me as brilliant, but I am only as useful as what is presented to me."_

 _Kokuro sighed quietly, running a hand through his white hair. It was too early for these games; no wonder Tsunade had a constant supply of sake. "It spoke of an infinite dream. 'The illusion of the moon will cast the world into an long night. The dreamers will sleep, blissfully, while they are consumed . Their lifeforce will bring the rebirth of the yokai, the Goddess of the Moon. Only the can three celestials can end the dream. They can either raise a new dawn, only to bring the moon anew beneath the stars, or be consumed, and seal the dream eternal under a bleeding moon."_

 _"And how are you involved?" Itachi asked after he was finished._

 _Kokuro's mouth gaped open, flabbergasted. "Hell-o! Celestial being, right here." He pointed to himself. "And the talk of the stars, all the readings state that the Otsutsuki clan is literally from the stars. It's obviously about me."_

 _"Suppose your right, who are the two others then?" Itachi questioned as he stood._

 _"Hell if I know," the young Hokage shrugged putting the scroll down as he sat on the desk, facing out towards the village. "Hey, how did you come across that thing anyway?"_

 _Gazing out as the sun rose, Itachi answered, "It was floating in the family pond yesterday morning."_

 _"The pond? That's a weird place. Wouldn't the ink get messed up?" Kokuro asked, frowning._

 _The dark-haired Hokage was silent for a moment. "Master Jiraiya used to tell me when he was collecting data about the Akatsuki, he would write a scroll to Tsunade and deliver it via toad."_

 _"So…. you think the toads are involved?"_

 _"The Great Toad Sage along with the others in his realm are known for rarely dreaming, and that their dreams are usually prophecies." Itachi explained, pausing for a moment before shifting the conversation. "Did you ever hear of the Child of Prophecy?"_

 _"Not really."_

 _"It was said that a student of Master Jiraiya's would bring about a great revolution to the shinobi world. He has only accepted three pupils, two of which are dead."_

 _Kokuro hummed, understanding a bit more. "So you think Naruto is the child of prophecy and that he's somehow tied with this one."_

 _"It would make sense that Uzumaki child would be the sun. He is a beam of energy, always shining to those in the dark." Itachi concluded._

 _"So, then, I guess the real question is who is the moon? And how the hell do we stop Kaguya Otsutsuki?"_

"It all makes sense now…" Kokuro murmured to himself. "The sun, Naruto. The moon, Sasuke. The stars, myself…"

"What are you mumbling about? I despise mumbling," Kaguya scolded him.

"The prophecy that foretold your arrival, and also your ending."

Pearl eyes narrowed with suspicion. "It looks like I have another disappointment, not a son. How could I have gone wrong as a mother."

Mother…

Kokuro's heart long to have someone to call that; someone that put a bandage on his scraps, someone that gave him warm hugs, that congratulated him even on the smallest accomplishments, and set him straight when he fell off his wagon. His thoughts instantly came to his memory of Mikoto Uchiha. A woman whose heart was so big, she accepted a third son into her home, no questions asked or expectations to uphold - other than to be home in time for supper. She supported her sons' decisions. He smiled bitterly, remembering that Itachi once told him that even as he held a blade to his mother, she never wavered in her love for him.

Mikoto Uchiha was the mother Kokuro had always longed for, and those he only had her in his life for a few years, he cherished her, and would always consider her his one true mother.

"Blood doesn't matter…" Kokuro whispered as his heart swelled. "What connects us is love, not the thing running through our veins. The fact that you can't see that is what seals your fate." He gripped his fists, staring her dead on as his Byakugan activated. "Kaguya Otsutsuki, say your final goodbyes, because you will not becoming back from this."

* * *

 **Thank you to KnightsRoses, Sweet Petit, arigarciar, Ijustdon'tcare132, KyuubiNoPuma, pika-78, Rose 23527, ILurveManyAnimeBoys, xxRyuu-himexx, nathy13, HonestxxEyes, NinjaChipmunk, PityThoseWhoLiveWithoutLove-95, animefangirl0219, creven16, randomindividual467, darkxion, OrangeBeanGamer, terriblecupcakes732, Integral16, MickyLove, Elizabethcica, KHB123, FailingErin, MaidMaliya, Johana-98, ElephantLover220, Bananarock509, nacheell, LadyLunaTwilight, slowbro0609, CommanderCats, juury, Katelynn Snow Fox, sierra halle, Crazedstill99, Ne Ne Papa Ne Ne Mama, scarlet-angle-13, kyoko minion, To'M'L Kuran, 123kittycat1000, PunkRock DancerChick, Luna-Zeta, licialowoke1, jamal douglas, HulkIsHappy, teamstarlight, Littlevbigdreams, Rileyyheartt, rosaruna3713, AroraHybrid, misslindh, Good-Fellow, Aerishime, RamsFan7, MarieSeleneArroyo, Just-An-Average-Dude, LunarOdyssey, Devious Cherub, adamekevin23, Pein's Kid, MiniKitsuneChan, CHARA ATE MY SOUL,SociallyAwkwardHumanBeing, jmgarcia996, PurplePineapples56, Darkdaydreamer17, CLM-FFN, xTsuizuru, Miyoko-tan, buddykilla, midnightabyss23, ShadoweAxe, Arianna Le Fay, insanityle, lilith dracul, FainaFox, Crusader King, mchurch1992, officialmr, Reign, sarana154, Sexy Vampire Girl, 13dragon13fires, lisareme0, PureBloodSakura, Dreamy-Girl2016, Hermeigna, ronnieangell, Stellato, Caboosse137, Nikoonezhad, bookcoda, ANIMEFAN426, the golden fox, insecuritiex, lazy-freak-kool, MyInvincibleStory, Lunarella2903, foreveradreaminlife, abbydobbie, xComet4, Karoline1113, princess2547, sereinty2012, jelsanna, leafstone , luciaaa, NarniaUnknown, Celestial Roses, PriddyLily14, steh371, Ita-chan18, GinryuFox, Dark Rose Charm, ganzanz, CrimsonClover26, Dragonjesus2088, loveallanime7, frostcat12, Dreamsworksangel, nejiasakura, kazuki2292, shippudenn596, Axaria, cbrown0925, Juweria, Thunderingfang, blossom5895, AkiJay, and neomakaydouglass for following/favorite-ing the story!**

 **A special thanks to ILurveManyAnimeBoys, Rose23527, HonestxxEyes, bunnyguest, an unknown Guest, nacheel, FailingErin, Viktor2040, AnimeBunnyLover, craziedstill99, AroraHybrid, Toreh, Gilyflower, AngelElmarlienHenning, Dark Rose Charm, kazuki2292, and nevvy for their reviews and requests for updates!**


	38. Chapter 38

****Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the quote below. I just own Sintary ^^ Also I do not own the other OC Kokuro. He's my friend's.**

 **So, yes, took me a month-ish to get up, BUTbutbutbut, we have a HUGE chapter for you guys. 17 pages, just under 10,000 words, roughly 13 DIMENSIONS, new and old, several cameos (let's see you guys get the reference), the take down of the century, and birth. Without further rambling, here is chapter 38 of _Dear Itachi._**

 **Ko and Sin**

* * *

"One has not only an ability to perceive the world but an ability to alter one's perception of it; more simply, one can change things by the manner in which one looks at them."

-Tom Robbins

* * *

 _"Kaguya Otsutsuki, say your final goodbyes, because you will not becoming back from this."_

A hissing filled the once silent dimension as life invaded this void. Pearl eyes glanced around, trying to find the source of the noise. She could see the light dimming ever so slightly. Feeling something in her sleeve, she reached in with her other arm and yanked out a vicious viper. Narrowing her eyes, Kaguya whipped the reptile down, moving out of the way as a writhing mass of them came tumbling down out of the darkness.

"Where is my influence? Where are these beasts coming from?" She muttered to herself. This was _her_ core dimension. _She_ was in control of what happened here.

"Mother," Black Zetsu called from her sleeve.

The Rabbit Goddess looked up, noticing she was no longer in her sanctuary. Instead, she was in a dark tomb with jagged rocked surrounding her. She could barely make those out with her own Byakugan activated. It was completely dark otherwise. Her instincts still aided her though. She could sense her chakra; it called to her like a beacon in this endless blackness. Kaguya flew to it, slashing at the source with a chakra infused hand, only for her white hand to be stained red with the blood of a snake instead of her son. The serpent hissing angrily at the wounding.

In snap seconds, the young Otsutsuki unconsciously pulled from his Uchiha friend's memory and recreated the battle he faced against Kabuto. It had been the former's technique that lured his mother to try and move in the darkness. Assured that her senses were dampened, he waved the signs: _Sage Art: White Rage Technique._ The dragon swirled forth, blinding her with a ear splitting sound that froze her in her spot, even silencing her black creation in her sleeve.

Kokuro came smashing into Kaguya, ramming his mother into the stone enclosing them. The tomb quaked at their impact, shedding some of his rock from above. The white-haired male shoved her towards them, trying to pin her down. He could sense her open up a portal to get away.

"Oh no you're not!" Kokuro roared teleporting before her again and shoving her through, taking control of where they went.

They tumbled into the grass together. Kaguya quickly taking to the sky to gain the upper hand. She formed a mass of chakra, throwing it down at her son, and trying to obliterate him. Kokuro needed a weapon, he needed a way to defend himself and take the upper hand. The silverite channeled his chakra and willed it to summon forth a weapon, the _Bashosen_. He flurried the fan, smashing into the compressed chakra, watching it fly past his mother. He then levitating as his mother tried running away through another portal. He shot his own chakra at the ball, turning it into a storm before it landed. Kokuro caught up with Kaguya, yanking her back with his _Deva Path_. She came to him prepared, launching chakra fists at him.

The Otsutsuki summoned his own Susanoo needing defense immediately. The silver figure rapidly appeared around Kokuro in a rampage of storm clouds and cyclones. Instead of taking the multiple hits, it absorbed them using his master's _Preta Path_. The storm embodied frozen winds and frigid air, chilling and raining ice upon the land as even the Susanoo began to freeze. Kokuro let the storm rage on though; the cold never bother the white-haired Otsutsuki boy anyway.

The silverette dismissed his Susanoo, appearing behind his mother and kicking her in the back, sending her in the same direction that mystical ball went.

As Kokuro flew over there, he saw a little kingdom below. The once green place was now covered in white snow, even the fjord turned to ice. He winced, _'I wondered if we caused that.'_

Deciding they needed to leave before they caused more harm to these people, Kokuro opened a portal and shoved his mother through it, hanging onto her as they whipped through dimensional space. He could barely register where they were going; seeing blurs of white, green, brown, even a starry black in his periphery.

Kokuro felt a prickling in the back of his mind, a heat washing over his head. He saw Kaguya's face contour as she smirked devilishly.

The first thing that came to his mind was Sintary and his children. Kaguya was after them; going to snatch them from his hands and eat them - well, their chakra - like the demon she truly was. He was so determined to stop her from reaching them that he didn't even notice when the world around them warped into the birthing chambers.

"Holy shit! Kokuro!" Kiba exclaimed looking up and seeing them.

All eyes fell on him up in the starry night. Sintary looked frightened, her eyes darting from him to Kaguya, with a hand over her swollen belly. Tsume looked annoyed, and her son looked worried, instinctively moving closer to where his children were. Itachi tightened his grip on his beloved, dread etching into his stone face.

Angered ringed eyes settled on his mother. "You _bitch_!" He roared, engulfing in a seething shimmering cloak of white chakra. "You poked around in _my_ mind, and brought us _here_! I am going to murder you for that alone!"

Without hesitation, Kokuro flitted in front of the Goddess, his hand brandishing a sleeve of white light. It connected with her, just tapping her sternum, before exploding and sending her flying over the vast expanse of water. Kokuro was before his family one minute, and then gone the next, his fists flying at her faster than she could track even with the Byakugan. Her jaw, her gut, her side, her head, anywhere Kokuro could physically hurt he did. All the while his hands lashed out with every change in nature, every attack he could think of. The very dimension rattling out, shaking and warping under the onslaught.

"He's like an avenging god," Itachi whispered, his words quivering as he watched his best friend treat his mother like a punching bag.

Blood spewed from the goddess, and that's when the group noticed Kokuro had casted a shield around them. The red liquid oozed down the sides before Kaguya came crashing face down into it. Kokuro's ivory sleeves stained crimson, the blood almost beautifully fading up his arms.

Sintary gasped, startled by the impact. Kokuro landed on top of her, bones and spines protruding from his body, he looked more a ferocious beast than the gentle moonlight God that he was. Kokuro stood, straddling her from behind as he yanked back on her horns. He then let go, letting the force of her pulling away from him rebound her face. A hand gripped in her white tresses as he started smashing Kaguya's face into the barrier; the barrier resounding and even cracking as he loosed his fury upon her..

The young woman closed her eyes, trying to find comfort in her lover underneath her. She couldn't bare to watch her best friend who she considered a brother like this. His pale face coiled with angry, wrinkles etching around his Rinne Sharingan in his forehead. She hadn't seen him this angry since their teens when he was in Root.

Itachi, on the other hand, was completely lost for words, a cold sweat covered his body. He had never seen Kokuro this livid. He had fought him while half mad, and witness him crushing his enemies, but this was person. This goddess had crossed the line when she entered his sacred place and threatened his children.

Kaguya managed to whip around, scratching her long nails against Kokuro's chest, causing him to jump off her. He then reached down and grabbed her by her hair again. He spun, once, twice, and then a third, launching the Rabbit Goddess into the sky.

He chased after her, both of them gaining some stability in the air.

 _'Kami, I thought I was your darkness,'_ trembled Tsuki.

Genbu agreed, _'This is the rage that threatens dimensions, the fury of Otsutsuki. Though, this is unhinged even for bloodlust.'_

Kokuro flurried his chakra and formed several truth-seeker orbs, launching them at Kaguya, the goddess forming her own in retaliation. She dove after them, taking their explosions to hide her assault, the children would be hers. She was just before the barrier when Kokuro stepped out of a rift, his face twisted in rage.

"GET LOST YOU EVIL BITCH!"

He charged her and slammed a _Wind Style: Rasengan_ into her stomach, reaching out his other hand to grab her long hair, pulling her into the blow. Kaguya steeled her hair, piercing Kokuro's hand forcing him to let her go. Kaguya flew through another portal. The force of his attack pulling strands of stained ivory hair from Kaguya's pretty little head. The younger Otsutsuki ran in after her, his mind completely blank of any thought other than destroying the woman who attempted to kill his children.

Kokuro dashed after her, and vaguely remembered crashing into a green and white sign that said, _'Welcome to Mys-'_ something or another. He had knocked it to the ground, followed by crashing into the trees, and ending in a creepy graveyard. He quickly tried to put it back into place, barely glancing at it before Kaguya lashed out slamming into him. They spiraled through the air and smashed into tree and tombstone alike; even an avenging angel tumbled onto them.

Eventually, Kaguya gained enough focus to open another rift for them to fly through. During the flight, Kaguya lashed out with her bones, stabbing into Kokuro; using the momentum she open a rift and froze him in the void space before fleeing through the portal.

Kaguya used the time to try and get back to her own realms. She was confused at her son's abilities. While she was able to shift between dimensions at will, she only had a select few; he, on the other hand, had already crafted a few dozen in the time they were fighting. She was progenitor of all chakra, how could his power exceed her own? Nonetheless, the Rabbit Goddess was able to get back to her ice dimension, where she was met with hundreds of Naruto's clones. Knowing Kokuro was only moments behind her, she started attacking the clones.

"The real one has the Truth Seeking Balls around him, mother," Black Zetsu informed her. "Kill him now, or you could be sealed forever."

The mother was reluctant at first, she wanted his chakra. However, she felt another rift opening nearby and shot her _All-Killing Ash Bones_ technique at her target. The Naruto hit crumbled, disintegrating, before exploding into a plume of smoke, revealing yet another clone. She narrowed her eyes in disdain before they widened in shock, feeling her long hair get yanked.

"Come back here, _mother_ ," Kokuro hissed as they moved into another dimension, his pale eye narrowed in anger.. He had only been delayed this long because of the ice, and he found Obito and Sakura in her core, trying to find Sasuke. He knew he had to distract Kaguya from finding them before he was found.

The two celestial beings continued their clash; in their wake, they left mostly destruction, however, their chakra poured from them, changing everything they touched. One instance was Kaguya's tears. They had landed outside a large kingdom, the castle separated from the village by a moat, floating above a hilltop.

He had noticed the heartless creature, crying again. "Why must I be cursed with such wretched children!" She screamed at him as her crystalline tears fell from her pale face.

"The fact you call us wretched answers all your question: you were unfit to be a mother, you have failed us all, your children and your people." Kokuro spat at her.

He looked down below, seeing something golden glow out of the corner of his eyes. He saw a lily bloom at a moment's notice, opening with beautiful golden yellow petal with a purple middle. Kokuro pulled away from the flower's beauty upon hearing an animalistic cry from the goddess as she flew towards him.

He opened another portal, letting her shove him through it, still in control. They appeared in the dark sky, flying over yet another castle; this one filled with dozens of cone-like tops with a lake to its south and a dark forest surround its other young Otsutsuki felt his back slam into something hard as he bounced off it slightly. He glanced to see what he hit and saw a light blue metal contraption with what he thought was wheels. It was like a wagon, but… not made out of wood? And it was flying too! Dumbfounded by what he saw (and what he thought was two boys screaming), Kaguya took advantage of his stunned stay and hit him with a fire enhanced chakra fist. Taking the hit that he needed to get his head back into this battle, Kokuro yanked his mother down with him using his Rinnegan. The pair barrelled down into the ground, specifically at the junction of a tree trunk and the ground; crashing through a narrow passage beneath the roots of the plant. The pair slammed against the hard stone below the earth, and both of them opened a portal disappearing beneath the ground.

Below it though, life began to flourish from their chakra, illuminating a warping tunnel. Kokuro opened yet another portal in which they were surrounded by a variety of flowers. Everywhere they stepped, they breathed life and chakra into these plants, thus causing them to grow mighty in size - even form an ego, too.

Mother and son dualed here; Kaguya was no longer on the defense. She aimed to teach this son a lesson: that she was in charge. She slashed towards him with her chakra infused hand, Kokuro catching her attacks with his red and white _Bashosen_. Their collisons exploded with their energy each time, creating large cracks and craters in the ground they tussled on. Kaguya flourished on, calling upon all of the changes of nature at her disposal, and Kokuro found himself countering in turn. The pair flurried in a wide array of ninjutsu, fires blazed and even wind whipped up the land into a flurry. The very fabric of the reality of the dimension was warping and becoming twisted by their duel.

Kokuro hissed as Kaguya cut the top of his shoulder, flying backwards as his blood spattered on some white roses. He cupped his shoulder, staining his hand with blood before his chakra began to meld it back together. Weaving his hands for a summoning; in a grand conflagration of embers, cinder, and ash, Yomi burst forth. The duo acted immediately, expelling a combined attack; Yomi spewing fire onto its opponent, putting the Uchiha clan's _Great Fireball Jutsu_ to shame in its wake, and Kokuro weaving the sign of the horse flaring out a vibrant plume of blue phoenix flames.

"Not so fast," Kaguya hissed, holding up her hand in front of her. The goddess raced forward, surrounding herself in frozen air from the dimension of ice; she absorbed the flames,or froze them, as she pushed through it. Vying until her hand met the beast itself. Seething with rage she forced her chakra, malice and hate into Yomi, claiming it as her own instead, corrupting him.

Kokuro watched in horror as his dragon writhed in agony, screaming out in horrendous pain. Thick leathery wings, sprouted and then thinned as if they had been burned by the fire themselves. His once pallid white scales scalding in the hate and flames, scorching and becoming a deadened grey. Yomi withered away into nothing, decaying and burning into a malice shell of their once vibrant heavenly self. All of the old dragon had been consumed, their traits now foreign and rotted. The defining feature was the now red eyes, ringed with the Rinne Sharingan.

"Now, off with your head," Kaguya spat at him as the dragon charged at Kokuro.

The white-haired shinobi began to run, trying to evade his own summoning. He could feel the air behind him getting hotter, indicating a fire attack ganging up on him. He summoned his Susanoo once more as he stopped running. Out of the fire came the dragon, clashing with the silver chakra shield. Kokuro winced on impact, but pushed forward, sending whirlwinds from his defense. He didn't want to kill his summoning though, but he couldn't release it from Kaguya's command, it was too late. There was only one thing to do: teleport.

Once he saw Kaguya's face again, Kokuro appeared to her side and slammed her into another portal. Looking around at their newgrounds, Kokuro saw glittering, brass domes in one direction, a city of glistening emerald in another, and in the center was a castle made up of what looked like giant metal spikes. One more turn, and he was met with a giant white and brown, circular flying contraption that looked kinda like a giant fish with brown fins sticking out its side and behind. Kokuro dropped down, trying to avoid it, only for a small row boat attached to it by giant ropes to knock him out of the sky. Not wanting to cause any damage, the young boy quickly righted himself as he landed on black pavement. It looked like an ordinary town, only the ground was black with some white and yellow markings instead of brown gravel. He saw more of those metal things he hit a few dimensions back along the side of the road, unmoving. There were also these weird ropes cluttering the view of the sky. He looked up one tall building, a clock tower, with his mother perched on top of it. A portal with a sea of lime green opened up behind Kaguya.

 _'It's her dimension of acid, Kokuro, you have to stop her before she unleashes it on this world,'_ Genbu informed his inhabitant.

Kokuro flew towards Kaguya, using his own dimensional abilities to transform the acid into sea water, plunging them into it. He came to the surface, sputtering as the waves violently tore around him. He transferred chakra to his limbs and climbed on top of the water, looking around for his mother. What he did notice was two rows of these massive boats that reached insane heights with masts in the middle along with large sails. Two of these large boats moved forward, one as dark as his mother's heart, and the other from the other side, looking as dead as that organ inside her.

Rain started pouring from the darkened sky. Lightning crackled, aiming directly for Kokuro. Again, he used Bashosen as a shield, the natural energy transferring to the sea and winds, causing a thunderstorm to form. The silverite watched on as the ships sailed forward, Kaguya hiding in the clouds exacerbating the storm. The very water began to heave and drag, the current racing. The sea shifted, and then sank abruptly swirling deep and violent into a dark void. A massive whirlpool had formed.

Kaguya lashed out again from the storm, and the lightning arced towards the silverite. Balancing on the shifting current, Kokuro channeled the lightning into the _Bashosen_ , having it carry down deep into the sea. Kokuro recovered from the flare, started to take to the sky, but was stopped when he heard people screaming, _"Fire!"_ He looked around confused, not seeing any orange-red flames, but instead this massive black spheres that came from the giant boats.

Thinking they were more of his mother's Truth-Seeker Balls, Kokuro stood ready with his weapon. As it approached, the shinobi thought he would feel chakra radiating from it, but he felt absolutely nothing. He lowered his weapon, very confused, when it smashed into him with a dull ringing, cracking his ribs. Kokuro landed back into ocean feeling like he had gone through one of Danzo's "training sessions" again.

 _'Weakling,'_ Tsuki teased in the background. _'This is nothing. It was only metal that hit ya. You'll live.'_

 _'So supportive…'_ Kokuro mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes.

Although a bit blurry, he could make out a white blob heading towards him. He didn't even have time to stand as Kaguya thrusted him further into the maelstrom. The water shifting around them violently as she tried to get the better of him. Kokuro gasped for air as he felt boney fingers circle around his neck. He went under the sea water again as he felt a force shove him down. Above him was his mother, looking like a hungry siren sinking her drove them deeper into the wrath of the current, all the while, Kokuro struggled to keep from opening his mouth and taking in more salt water. He looked around in panic for the first time; it was eerily quiet and calm down here. No one could hear him call for help; no one could hear him scream; no one would see him die.

The water and the crushing blackness seemed almost blissful, until a bolt of lightning shattered through the shadows.

Fear. Instantaneous fear.

In that single moment of lightning, Kokuro made out a face, a woman's face. Eye's hollow and dark, mouth gaping with jagged teeth, hair in thick cords blending into the blackness. She was pulling the water down deeper and deeper, and in that flash her attention shifted to the drowning pair.

Lightning flashed again.

Her face had shifted, staring at them with an evil grin. The pits of her eyes illuminated with a pale yellow luminescence as her body shifted. She was the sea, the ocean floor her body, a great leviathan of the deep, and she was going to kill them both. Kaguya oblivious to the monstrous being as she tried to kill Kokuro.

 _'Not on my watch,'_ Genbu echoed inside him, sending a massive pulse of chakra, alternating their dimension in the process.

Kaguya was knocked off Kokuro who teleported himself to the surface. He crawled onto the grassy land as he threw up the sea water. He felt the earth tremor under him from the force of Genbu's power. Rolling over, Kokuro saw his mother, the immortal, slowly rising out of the ocean. Water streaming down here, and her expression… well, she looked like a witch who just had water poured on her and _didn't_ melt. She raised her long fingers and went her own wave of chakra, bringing up the water with it. Suddenly, a tsunami as high as the heavens rose before Kokuro in a matter of seconds. He swore as teleported above it, his ringed eyes widening as he saw people, screaming and running, as the massive force torn down their city. He saw children in the center and felt sick to his stomach…. What were they doing? While trying to keep her away from Naruto and Sasuke, he was destroying everywhere they went, killing people as well as their land. Screams and wails rung out in cacophony with alarm bells. Denizens racing towards the city on glimmering stone fish, shouting for their loved ones.

He closed his eyes in despair, only to open them after feeling a gust of wind push past him. He saw a blue light glimmering as a barrier rose over the city's center. It closed just as the water rushed over, claiming it as its own along with the people.

Filled with rage over their destruction, Kokuro turned to Kaguya, screaming as he charged at her. Chakra oozed off of him, shaping the world around him, changing the very time around them. The young Otsutsuki grabbed hold of the Rabbit Goddess and forced her away from all the people. Together, they flew, by his command as the wind and cloud whipped around them, keeping Kaguya at bay. Kokuro felt them smash into a building, but glass shattered around them. Using the wind as his aid, he pulled them further into the clouds, trying to avoid more damage. His jaw nearly feel open as he was met again with another flying contraption. It was narrow with wings and a tail. Assuming people were on board, he diverted their destructive nature down again.

Barrelling down from the atmosphere, Kaguya felt her back grow hot as their fall accelerated. Flames soon erupted around her, barely missing Kokuro before they crashed into the ocean once more. Waves rose in the masses along with the wind Kokuro at been using, creating a typhoon. Steam covered their immediate area. Not missing a beat, the shinobi cast the _Hidden Mist_ jutsu to keep Kaguya blindsighted. He appeared behind her at a moment's notice a launched his _Fire Style: Grand Phoenix Flower Jutsu_ at her. In the midst of his attack, Kaguya sent her _Rabbit Hair Needle_ attack back at him. Determined to get away, Kokuro dove under the water where he was sure Kaguya wouldn't follow him immediately.

When he rose once more, he looked around seeing the mist had cleared, but his mother was nowhere in sight. He levitated above the sea level and started looking for her. In his pursuit for her, he was faced with many horrors. Kokuro saw cities flooded, buildings completely destroyed and utterly abandoned. As he continued, he saw mountains now lying in a pile of rubble, volcanoes pouring out ash and oozing lava. He also saw what became of his attack. Several spots were covered in flames that kept spreading.

Kokuro collapsed into the ocean, barely keeping afloat. He gasped as tears came pouring from him. He did this. He caused this destruction - this ring of fire. It was all his fault.

"God dammit! Why can't I do anything right?" He exclaimed as he slammed the water.

 _'Hush, moonblood. You did not do this on your own. Civilization will survive, but only if you take out what threatens their very lives. Sasuke and Naruto have reconvened. You must join them and seal away Kaguya. You can do damage control later.'_ Genbu told him solemnly.

"I'm going to enjoy taking her out," the angry boy muttered as he casted one last sorrowful glance at the destruction that surrounded him before teleporting away.

The Rabbit God led Kokuro to everyone else. He could see Sasuke trying to take on Kaguya by himself. Naruto was with Kakashi, Sakura, and a crumbling Obito.

"What happened here?" He asked coming over to the group.

"Obito took a hit from Kaguya's Ash jutsu thing for us. He teleported Kakashi-sensei's away and stood to protect me. And now… now he's gone." Naruto mumbled as Obito crumbled to ash and dust.

"The coward didn't even stand a chance against us," Black Zetsu called from inside his mother's sleeve. "He gave his life to a useless cause. You all will face the same fate as he."

"Obito was an amazing man because he believe in becoming Hokage!" Naruto exclaimed reaching them with speed he hadn't used before and cut off Kaguya's left arm.

Kaguya narrowed her eyes as she quickly moved away from the young boy. She then lashed out again with her chakra fists, determined to knock him down for daring to strike her. Sasuke came up behind, attacking with his Susanoo, but doing little harm because she absorbed his attacks.

 _'Moonblood,'_ Genbu called from his subconscious. _'Something's off about Kaguya. She seems off balance without her left arm. Look closely, there's sweat gathering on her brow.'_

"Immortals don't grow tired from physically battles… She's losing control of something…" Kokuro thought as he continued observing. Each attack of Sasuke's seemed to have no effect, however, each opening he gave Naruto changed Kaguya.

 _'Genbu, it has to be Naruto's Tailed Beast chakra that is throwing Kaguya off. We need to aid him, it might give us the opening we need.'_ Kokuro informed the god within him as he joined the battle front.

"Sasuke, get us another opening. Naruto, gather the chakra from your friends inside you, and together, we strike Kaguya." He told the younger shinobi who nodded with compliance.

The young Uchiha made quick with his opening, attacking the goddess with his _Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu_. The attack was blocked by chakra fists, but it diverted Kaguya's attention enough for Naruto and Kokuro to both land physical attacks on her that were laced with chakra enhanced by the all ten tailed beasts. All three gathered away from Kaguya as she began to morph with a white sphere. Features began to merge - remnants of the tailed beasts emerging forward.

"She's losing control over them." Kokuro explained. "We're exhausting her chakra supply since we're not giving her a chance to take from those in the _Infinite Tsukuyomi._ Without that constant supply, she's not able to exercise her control over them. That, and they respond to you, Naruto. They're trying to escape to help you."

Suddenly, a white hands extend from the monster, snatching one of Naruto's clones.

"Guys, it's absorbing everything it touches. Don't let it get you!" The blond informed them as he quickly dodged more.

The flying shinobi were able to avoid the appendixes with ease, they couldn't say the same for the companion on the ground. Sakura let out a scream of horror as she raced away from the mensing thing.

"Sakura!" Naruto and Sasuke yelled in unison as the latter moved to save her.

Shooting a purple arrow at her, Sasuke left the safety of his Susanoo and replaced the arrow with himself when it was close enough. He didn't think, he acted; his body just moved on its own. His arms wrapped around her protectively as fear encased his soul. Thinking about a world without Sakura was like losing his family all over again, and if he lost her to this world, he wouldn't want to remain in it. So, yes, he was risking the world for one person, but that person was his world, and one of the few reasons he was still here.

Sasuke heard her breath hitch with shock and fear as her nails bit into his sleeves. He focused on her sweet sent, and how her pink head rested against his chest while his head sat on top of hers. She was so fragile and feminine in his arms like he was trying to protect her from being broken.

He prepared for nothingness; to be absorbed and die with her in his arms. Instead, he felt them being lifted.

"Don't worry," Kakashi called towards them. "Obito and I will protect you all."

Sasuke opened his mismatched eyes to see his sensei with a pair Mangekyo Sharingan and donning a bright blue Susanoo. He jerked a bit as Kakashi sent a _Kamui Shuriken_ at another outstretched arm. The white blob slowly became a compact sphere again giving time to separate from Kakashi and Sakura and form his own full body Susanoo.

Kokuro watched the trio, relief flooding him when he saw they were safe. He then turned his gaze towards Kaguya. He could sense her replenished energy start to gather again. It became more controlled, and the white mass began to turn black as his mother began to emerge from it again.

 _'Kokuro,'_ Tsuki's voice resonated within him. _'When the time comes, let me be the one to seal her away.'_

 _'Why?'_

 _'Let it never be said that I didn't do anything for you, and that I am a hero too.'_

The silverette didn't have a chance to reply as his thoughts were interrupted.

"Holy shit!" Naruto exclaimed. "It's like a giant Truth-Seeking Ball!"

"She's going to take out her core dimension with it!" Kokuro shouted over the massive wind current that pulled everything into the void. "We need to move and fast! I need to hit her first to seal her chakra so she can never be reborn again, and then Naruto and Sasuke, you've got to seal her away! Understand?!"

"How do we even get close enough with that thing next to her?" Sakura called from Kakashi's Susanoo.

The Copycat nin suddenly pulled together a plan. "Team Seven, assemble! We have a mission to complete!" His former students assembled around him and he felt a bit nostalgic. Sasuke, clouded in advance ninjutsu and his clan's prowess; Sakura, always right in front him, as bright and determined as always; and Naruto, the shining shinobi to who never gave up. Shaking out of it, Kakashi faced them: "Our final mission as a squad is to assist Kokuro in ending Kaguya Otsutsuki. Do you all understand the task?" He got a nod of affirmation from his team.

"Good. Let's take this mother fucking bitch down." Kokuro huffed as they broke off, though the team barely registered the change that overcame the young man.

The plan was simple; it always had to be with Team Seven as Kakashi remembered. Naruto would distract, Kakashi would aim to weaken their opponent to his students' level (not that this was needed anymore), Sasuke would sneak in for the kill, and Sakura was their hidden gem, forgotten by the enemy, but no less fierce than her teammates. Kokuro melted into the picture like liquid, sliding through the chakra, but never disturbing the finishings.

The moment Kakashi rendered Kaguya's right arm useless, Kokuro was in front of Kaguya. He moved swiftly, pulling back his open palm with his Byakugan activated; as if he was going to use the Hyuga clan's _Gentle Fist_ on her.

Kaguya's eyes widened in fear when she saw the _Tree of Life_ symbol engraved in his hand. "That is nothing but a myth! My immortality will remain!" She screeched at him in panic. She was trapped, and she knew it. She felt her breathing increase as her chest grew heavier against her body. Pearl eyes began to frantically look for away out, but there were shinobi all around, there was nowhere to escape to-

 _Thump._

It was a pulse; a single pulse to end it all. Kokuro's hand laid across his mother's heart as her thoughts finally stopped. Her body lost almost all it's beauty. Her skin became taught over her bones as she instantly lost any weight she owned. Her chakra cloak became nothing more than a white kimono that hung limply off her shoulder. Her hair remained long and white, but it no longer held any ounce of chakra in it, rendering it useless, dry, and lack-luster.

Her pearl eyes settled on her assailant's inverted silver-purple eyes. Her lips twisted into a snarl. "You… I gave you life… I gave you a chance to rule besides me!... and you failed. You let Kokuro win the battle, and brought about our doom!"

"It's time to know what death feels like mother," Tsuki hissed to her, but his eyes were soft. "When you die, you will die peacefully, from the world you always loved"

Kokuro laid his hand on Tsuki's rejoining his chakra, "In a world where you knew love." He whispered as his third eye pulsed, throbbing a deep red.

In that moment, Kaguya saw Kokuro and Tsuki stand side by side, evolving into her own set of twins before she was transported somewhere deep in her mind. She did not feel the Slug Princess's apprentice take out one of her horns. She did not feel despair when descendants of Hamura and Hagoromo collided with her and sealed her Rinnegan, and thus her, away. She did not feel her body being broken as the Bijuu left her fully, leaving her in a less than decent form.

The Rabbit Goddess was a mere shell of herself. She, the progenitor of chakra, was out bested by fragments of her own chakra. But, her true son, not a shadow of her will, gave her mercy. He sent her to a world where she was surrounded by all her children with Tenji by her side. Aino was there, too, of course. The woman had helped Kaguya give birth to the twins, and then to their little Kokuro. Everything was perfect… there was no bloodshed… no hate… and no chakra to fret about.

 _'Goodbye… Kokuro…'_ Tsuki whispered into the abyss of their minds.

A wailing over took them as Kaguya took her last breath. It wasn't from her, but instead from a portal opening up.

"Kokuro! You have to come now!" Kiba exclaimed leaning out of it.

The white haired shinobi blinked with immediate fear before jumping to where he lover was. Meanwhile, Team Seven was transported back to their realm by ten kage and the Sage of Six Paths. Hashirama says his final goodbyes to Madara and Naruto says his final goodbyes to Lord Fourth.

Naruto turned to Sasuke, tears still fresh in his eyes, but his face seriously. "This isn't over yet," he whispered. "I can feel it."

Sasuke and the Six Path's narrowed their eyes. "What do you mean, Naruto?" The Sage asked

"I can see it…" Sasuke muttered looking between Naruto and his own left hand. "That little bastard attached parts of himself to each our dominate sides."

"Let me take a look," Sakura insisted and started looking over each of their arms. She frowned with dismay. "It's too small, almost microscopic. I wouldn't be able to remove it. I don't even know the extent of all this. Like if it truly is Zetsu, I'm no sure if he could spread himself, or take over, or anything in that nature."

"Maybe baa-chan will have a way. Uh, no offense Sakura. I know you're just as good as her, but she has WAY more experience-"

"Dobe, stop talking." Sasuke reprimanded and rolled his eyes before looking at Sakura. "He has a point though. Maybe you and the Fifth could put something together with more equipment and time."

Sakura went from angry to awed in seconds. There Sasuke was, actually defending her worth. It had took them a long time to get where they were, but they did it together. She smiled confidently at him and nodded. "All we can do is try."

Sasuke nodded as the four of them started walking back towards Konoha. The group was quiet, content on lazily making their way back home. As they approached a familiar area, both heroes began to feel funny. Their arms began to twitch against their will. White cells began to make their way to the surface and multiply.

"It's Zetsu!" Naruto exclaimed as he lashed out to attack his former sensei. "Sorry, Kakashi! It's like he's taking over!"

"We need to get rid of him." Sasuke stated as he slashed at Sakura who managed to looked at his arm while dodging.

She grabbed Sasuke's left arm with her monstrous strength and inserted her medical chakra. Her green eyes widened as she flipped backwards to avoid another attack. "Sasuke, I can't decipher which cells are yours and which are Zetsu's."

"So, what does that mean?" Kakashi inquired as he jumped out of the way of Naruto.

"There's only one way to get rid of him." Sasuke frowned. "Kakashi, Sakura, stay here and out of the way; you'll just be targets for Zetsu if you come. Naruto, follow me."

The blond haired shinobi quickly followed behind his companion. They were halted almost immediately as the Zetsu cells began to force them into combat against each other. They were only using taijutsu and weaponry, not wanting to do serious damage to each other.

"Sasuke, what are we going to do to get rid of him?" Naruto yelled towards his friend across the river below them once they had separated. Suddenly, the screaming of the _Chidori_ filled the air. "Shit, is that you or him doing that?!"

"It's me, dobe. It seems Zetsu can't control our jutsu yet. However, I doubt that will last very long. I can see and feel him spreading up my arm. It burns like the curse seal used to." Sasuke explained to Naruto. "

"Yeah… I know what you mean. It feels like I'm losing control all over again; like my actions aren't my own."

The brightness of the lightning attack died down. "We're going to have to blast him out of us, Naruto." The young Uchiha started, vague as always.

"But Sakura said she can't even tell what belongs to us. So, how can we just get rid of him so simply?" The blond questioned confused.

Sasuke's face fell grim as his jaw set. "We're going to have to fight, Naruto, for real."

Naruto gaped, looking completely lost. "I don't understand, what are you getting at?!"

Hands flew together in corporation, landing in the sign of the tiger as the Uchiha took in a big breath. A massive fireball launched at the flabbergasted blond, who immediately began to dodge that one and the several others coming after it. Naruto's feet landed on the crafted rock behind him and tried to form his own hand signs. He was caught off guard when a kunai landed next to him and suddenly Sasuke was on top of him again. The duo climbed up the stone continuing their dance with taijutsu.

"What the hell, Sasuke?!" Naruto yelled at him.

"You have to die, Naruto." His companion replied, landing blows under his defense. "And you have to kill me, too." He whispered solemnly as he sent Naruto flying down towards the river.

Gritting his teeth with anger, two shadow clones appeared around the Konoha hero as he threw them at Sasuke, a third quickly following behind.

"Why is your answer always death?" He screamed through the clones as Sasuke took them on.

The dark-haired shinobi easily took on all four Naruto's. "He's spreading like an infection, Naruto. There's no telling how long before he spreads even further up our body - or into our chakra networks. Can you imagine if he got that far? The world would be in danger again. We're the only ones affected by him, and we're the one he wants. We die, and we take him with us."

Grabbing a hold of his opponent, Naruto thrusted Sasuke into the stone replication of his ancestor. "There's gotta be another way!" He screamed as he came on top of the dark-haired shinobi.

As his clones were launching _Rasengan_ punches at Sasuke, Naruto felt more control over his right arm. So long as they fought, Zetsu seemed to let him dictate the motions. Nonetheless, the blond really didn't want to kill his best friend - or die- in order for this to be resolved. There just had to be another way.

Fighting on the length of the statue's arm, Sasuke used his Sharingan to land targeted blows on Naruto's shadow clones as well as evade the blond's own attacks. Gaining a bit of breathing room, Sasuke plotted out his next attack. Naruto felt himself and his clones being pulled towards his best friend, panic setting in he felt the pulse of the Rinnegan. Black flames erupted from Sasuke, impaling the clones and almost doing bodily harm to Naruto. He had managed to stop it with a chakra arm.

"Is that really how you're going to play?!" Naruto roared as two more hands sprouted from him, forming a fist and nailing Sasuke into the stone.

Entering in Sage Mode, the blond begins his barrage against Sasuke who summoned his Susanoo to his aid. The two began to clash with tails and blade at their will. The heavenly sword was soon tossed to the side, and Sasuke sent a fist instead. A yellow fist met purple; their blow wasn't a powerful one to them, but the waves soared as tall as their cloaked facades.

"Sasuke, _please_ ," pleaded Naruto earnestly. "There has to be another way."

"Do you know how a herder stops infections from dwindling their stock?" Sasuke asked, calm and detached. "He slaughters those that have already be infiltrated."

The blond shook his head. "We're not animals, Sasuke. We have people who love us here, people who will help us. We just have to let them!"

"And by delaying the inevitable, we're only going to make it worse for them!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto. "Can't you feel it? He's merging with us, Naruto. He is going to take over every last inch of us until we cease to exist! What happens if he takes over more than just our arms? You and I are the most powerful shinobi in the world right now. Who is going to be able to actually stop us from killing everyone else? Is that what you want?! For everyone else to die!"

Naruto roared as his tails wrapped around Sasuke's Susanoo and he dragged him through the rock and slapped him down into the water they were on top of. Angered beyond containment, a black Ta _iled Beast Ball_ rose from Kurama's form around Naruto. He hesitated though as dread filled his heart. Sasuke laid floating in the water, his face neutral, but accepting in the face of death.

 _'No,'_ Naruto thought to himself. _'This isn't the way.'_

The blond was betrayed by that though. Lightning connected from Sasuke's hand to the storm raging on above them, and he electrocuted Naruto's form.

Disappearing from his grasp, Sasuke appeared behind him, "Don't hesitate, dobe." Sasuke seethed, angered by Naruto's lack of response. Something kept driving him to kill, and it wasn't merely from the fact he was sure they had to anymore.

"I don't want to kill you though," Naruto muttered as he came out of the water. He could feel his strength waning in and out. The idea came to him where maybe, just maybe, if he exhausted Sasuke that would give him enough time to subdue him and for Tsunade to figure things out.

Summoning another _Tailed Beast Ball_ , Naruto lunged at Sasuke, meeting his _Chidori_ head on. Another seismic clash broke up the water around them.

Pulling away, Sasuke narrowed his mismatched eyes. "That's not enough to kill me, Naruto." He chastised.

"I'm not trying to kill you," Naruto reminded him. "I'm-"

"Enough," the Uchiha commanded. "Apparently, I'm the only capable of taking on the task at hand. I'm the only one willing to sacrifice whatever necessary to ensure a justified end is met - just like always!"

"I've sacrificed everything for you, Sasuke! Everything I've ever done has to bring you back to us - back home! And I'll be damned if I left you just kill yourself at this point!" Naruto yelled back.

Summoning more Kurama clones to his aid, the force of golden began to battle the purple Susanoo. With each blow, Sasuke absorbed more and more of the Tailed Beast chakra from Naruto, carefully storing away for his final attack. Tails upon armor, the two were equally matched. Suddenly going above the clouds, Sasuke transferred the energy he gathered from Naruto and enhanced his Susanoo with their chakra. Purple armor became more solid as the fleshy part of the warrior filled out with white-blue lightning.

The minute Naruto rose with his clones, Sasuke became to lash with his electric sword. He easily cut through Kurama's form as if it was flesh. The chakra dissipated, not always replenishing right away like before. The young Uchiha knew that the end was coming. Naruto was growing weak, and he was too. Maybe at this state, he could take the blond out, and he could just die of exhaustion and chakra starvation. Sasuke closed his eyes, trying to settle on the fact that he absolutely had to kill Naruto to end this…. He had to kill his best friend… and then follow him into the afterlife.

A bow and arrow formed in Susanoo's hands. The arrow vibrated with unruly energy. Channeling the rest of the Tailed Beast chakra into its power, Sasuke was ready to aim it at the defenseless Naruto. Unexpectedly though, natural chakra flooded the sky as Kurama's form was transformed into a multi-faced and multi-armed body. Producing two massive attacks, the _Rasenshuriken_ , and the _Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken_ , Naruto stood ready to maximize Sasuke's reserves.

Sasuke smirked slightly, feeling bittersweet realizing Naruto had finally come to his senses. 'Goodbye, my friend...' he thought as the arrow was let go.

Both heroes' vision went white as their titanic attacks wreaked havoc all around; so much so that Sakura and Kakashi had to take cover from where they were at.

"Sensei, what are they doing to each other?!" The pinkette questioned, startled by the mass of chakra washing over them.

"I'm not sure, but whatever it is, we can't go over there." The older man told her, actually quivering inside.

Sakura blinked. "Why the hell not? Kakashi-sensei, they could be killing themselves!"

"Sakura!" Kakashi said sternly. "We are not interfering. The last time you tried stopping them you almost kill yourself, and I wasn't able to diffuse their attacks, just redirect them. That was almost five years ago, Sakura. They were children. Now, we're dealing with two legendary shinobi who just took down the progenitor of chakra. We aren't even in the same league as them anymore…. No one is…"

Green eyes casted downward, her shoulders slumping with dread. Her fists gripped together. She had spent too long trying to keep up with them… only to realize she didn't have to. She was in her own league; the only other person who shared that was her shishou, Tsunade. She is the only one who could heal and battle as effectively as the Legendary Sucker; and the only one who could ever bring sense to her teammates.

"You're wrong, Kakashi-sensei…." She said, her voice quivering with the intense feelings coursing through her. "We're the only ones that _can_ stop them, and I'm not going to sit back and let them destroy themselves!" She then took off running towards the battle.

Nearing the edge of the cliff, the young woman looked around at the all the destruction that had occurred because of their battle. No longer stood two massive statues of Madara and Harashima, the heads laying rest at the bottom of valley. Her heart started to sink as she desperately looked around for her beloved teammates. Seeing movement down below, she watched Naruto stumble towards Sasuke with a _Rasengan_ instead. She moved to jump down, but stopped seeing the blond collapse to the ground. A gasp escaped her lips as she saw Sasuke moving swiftly to the fallen comrade and kicking back into the air.

"Sasuke!" She screamed from up top. "Stop it already!"

Red flashed before her eyes before her body collapsed to the ground. Down below, the young Uchiha gripped his eye blood dripping from overuse.

"You...fucker! Why… why did you do that to Sakura?" Naruto said between heavy pants.

"I told her… not to interfere. It's too… dangerous!"

The two fell into a series of punches. One blow, one dodge, both falling afterwards because of the exhaustion to settle in. Honestly, neither one wanted to fight anymore, but their dominant hands continued on. Naruto aimed a punch at Sasuke's forehead while the dark-haired shinobi aimed for the stomach. They're exchanged just made contact, promoting no further damaging.

 _'So close,'_ Sasuke panted, tired. "Naruto… just kill me already…" he whispered.

"No…"

His one good eye closed with a dull ache. "Then, let me kill you…"

"I said, no!" Naruto exclaimed, punching Sasuke in the jaw up into the rocks.

Shocked by his friend's attack, the young shinobi slowly came out of the hole he made. Panting, he could feel the burning as Zetsu's cells spreaded up three-quarters of his arm.

Rage overcoming him, Sasuke slammed into his fist into the rock, breaking it even more. "We've been over this! Over and over, and over, and over, and over again! Just let me cut you down already!"

"... I can't do that…" Naruto muttered slowly meeting Sasuke's enraged gaze. "We don't solve our problems by killing each other in this family."

That stung… it was a low blow, and he knew it. Sasuke closed his eyes, taking deep breaths to calm himself. "I'm going to kill you just for saying that…" he said slowly as _Chidori_ erupted from his hand once more. He laced it with flames just so the bastard could burn.

This was it, and they both knew it.

The pinkette managed to work her way out of Sasuke's genjutsu in time to see the final blow. She gasped waking up and quickly scrambled to the edge. She saw Sasuke launch himself at Naruto, and the former jumping to meet with his own attack. Her panic rose; Kakashi-sensei was right. It was just like last time… only their lives were literally on the line, and there was nothing she could do…

Her ears were filled with unbelievable pain; from Sasuke and Naruto's battle cries and her own terror. Her ears were filled with screams.

* * *

Kokuro's ears were filled with screams. Sintary was in labor, trying to give birth to the first head. Itachi remained somber behind her, trying to sooth her or merely be the hand she held as she pushed. Another agonizing scream ripped through her followed by a small cry of its own.

"Well, well, there is one ugly pup." Tsume sighed as she wrapped the baby and handed it to Kiba to be taken care of. "Okay, come on, mama, one more."

"I'm not your bitch Tsume," Sintary growled at her fiercely.

Kokuro looked at her worriedly, she looked dazed and not very lucid. "Is she okay?" He dared to ask.

Dark blue eyes met him in a glare. "I've been in labor since you brought that fucking bitch in here! My body has been racked with pain without any pain killers. It feels like every little bit of me is going to just fucking explode!" She exclaimed at him. "So, yeah, I'M DOING JUST FINE!"

"Shhh…" Itachi whispered in her ear as he smoothed the top of her head. "The first child has been birth. He can sense that you're upset, and you're yelling doesn't help, my love. Focus on bringing the second out. It'll be over after that."

"I'm going to punch your ass," Sintary hissed back at him.

"I'm the only one comforting you, Sintary," Itachi reminded her. "If you get rid of me, you'll have to deal with all this alone."

"Fuck you," she muttered.

"Oh shut up. You already have plenty of times." Tsume butted in. "PUSH!" She yelled at the tired mother.

Gathering her wits together, Sintary shoved with all her might, gasping as her body relaxed immediately, collapsing into Itachi's. She wheezed, air barely getting down into her lungs at this point.

"Come on, Sin, one more push," Kokuro cooed for her as he stood by Tsume seeing the head. "One more giant push."

Two more screams filled the air as the second Otsutsuki-Inuzuka twin was born into the world.

* * *

 **Thank you to KnightsRoses, Sweet Petit, arigarciar, Ijustdon'tcare132, KyuubiNoPuma, pika-78, Rose 23527, ILurveManyAnimeBoys, xxRyuu-himexx, nathy13, HonestxxEyes, NinjaChipmunk, PityThoseWhoLiveWithoutLove-95, animefangirl0219, creven16, randomindividual467, darkxion, OrangeBeanGamer, terriblecupcakes732, Integral16, MickyLove, Elizabethcica, KHB123, FailingErin, MaidMaliya, Johana-98, ElephantLover220, Bananarock509, nacheell, LadyLunaTwilight, slowbro0609, CommanderCats, juury, Katelynn Snow Fox, sierra halle, Crazedstill99, Ne Ne Papa Ne Ne Mama, scarlet-angle-13, kyoko minion, To'M'L Kuran, 123kittycat1000, PunkRock DancerChick, Luna-Zeta, licialowoke1, jamal douglas, HulkIsHappy, teamstarlight, Littlevbigdreams, Rileyyheartt, rosaruna3713, AroraHybrid, misslindh, Good-Fellow, Aerishime, RamsFan7, MarieSeleneArroyo, Just-An-Average-Dude, LunarOdyssey, Devious Cherub, adamekevin23, Pein's Kid, MiniKitsuneChan, CHARA ATE MY SOUL,SociallyAwkwardHumanBeing, jmgarcia996, PurplePineapples56, Darkdaydreamer17, CLM-FFN, xTsuizuru, Miyoko-tan, buddykilla, midnightabyss23, ShadoweAxe, Arianna Le Fay, insanityle, lilith dracul, FainaFox, Crusader King, mchurch1992, officialmr, Reign, sarana154, Sexy Vampire Girl, 13dragon13fires, lisareme0, PureBloodSakura, Dreamy-Girl2016, Hermeigna, ronnieangell, Stellato, Caboosse137, Nikoonezhad, bookcoda, ANIMEFAN426, the golden fox, insecuritiex, lazy-freak-kool, MyInvincibleStory, Lunarella2903, foreveradreaminlife, abbydobbie, xComet4, Karoline1113, princess2547, sereinty2012, jelsanna, leafstone , luciaaa, NarniaUnknown, Celestial Roses, PriddyLily14, steh371, Ita-chan18, GinryuFox, Dark Rose Charm, ganzanz, CrimsonClover26, Dragonjesus2088, loveallanime7, frostcat12, Dreamsworksangel, nejiasakura, kazuki2292, shippudenn596, Axaria, cbrown0925, Juweria, Thunderingfang, blossom5895, AkiJay, and neomakaydouglass for following/favorite-ing the story!**

 **A special thanks to ILurveManyAnimeBoys, Rose23527, HonestxxEyes, bunnyguest, an unknown Guest, nacheel, FailingErin, Viktor2040, AnimeBunnyLover, craziedstill99, AroraHybrid, Toreh, Gilyflower, AngelElmarlienHenning, Dark Rose Charm, kazuki2292, and nevvy for their reviews and requests for updates!**


	39. Chapter 39

****Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the quote below. I just own Sintary ^^ Also I do not own the other OC Kokuro. He's my friend's. I also do not own the songs for the wedding vows.**

 **Hello everyone! Did you like the cameo's in the previous chapter? Can you get them all? How about the ones in this chapter? There's just a little bit here and there to add some fun into the mix! There are two parts to this chapter. The first half is war wrap up and then, the moment you've all been waiting for... well, you'll just have to read to the very end to figure all that out. As always, enjoy!**

 **Ko and Sin.**

* * *

 _"I miss the sound of your voice_  
 _Loudest thing in my head_  
 _And I ache to remember_  
 _All the violent, sweet_  
 _Perfect words that you say_

 _If I could walk on water_

 _If I could tell you what's next_

 _I'd make you believe_

 _I'd make you forget_

 _So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_

 _Faith and desire and the swing of your hips_

 _Just pull me down hard_

 _And drown me in love_

 _So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_

 _Faith and desire and the swing of your hips_

 _Just pull me down hard_

 _And drown me in love"_

-Matt Nathanson, Come on Get Higher

* * *

"That's seriously what happened?"

"Yep-"

"Pretty much."

"Believe it!"

"You all sound completely absurd."

"We know."

"Don't we normally?"

"You were out of it for that part, baa-chan!"

The busty blonde sighed. It had been two weeks since the end of the Fourth Great Shinobi War. Two long weeks of rebuilding, rehabilitation, and paperwork…

"I can't take it anymore." Tsunade muttered as she pulled out her bottle of sake. "Before I even consider listening to that again, I'm having some."

"Now, just wait a minute." The white-haired shinobi said stepping forward, snatching the bottle from the Hokage. " _My_ ancient-goddess-recently-discovered-mother literally just tried to kill me - and take over the universe. _Then,_ I had to fight her, and sentence her to death to save the _fucking world_ , and-and, became a father of _twins_ in the span of 24 hours. I deserve this one," his pale face tilted back as he took a long swig. Bringing his head back up, he let out a satisfied breath before going to hand it back to Tsunade.

"Uh-uh," Sintary interrupted, taking the bottle while holding her little girl on her hip. "I have given birth _three_ times, none of which were under normal circumstances. I deserve a drink!" She hoisted the bottle into the air.

"You're still lactating, my love," Itachi murmured, gently pulling the sake from her hand. "I'll have a drink for you." In a similar manner to Kokuro, the dark-haired man tilted his head back and drank before kissing Sintary sweetly, letting her taste it from his lips.

"If they get to drink, I want one too!" Naruto declared taking the bottle and bottom up.

"I need one after seeing that," Sasuke shuttered taking it from the blond before offering it to Sakura who chugged like she'd shared a drink or two with her shishou.

"Hey, if my husband drinks, so do I." Kiba deduced taking one before placing the bottle on the brown desk.

Topaz eyes blinked with exasperation at what had just occurred in her office. She then took her sake bottle and gaped, feeling how light it was. Taking a peek inside, she felt anger build in her chest.

"YOU LITTLE FUCKERS DRANK IT ALL!" She screeched, her face red. "Half of you are underaged anyway! Sakura, you especially know better!" She crossed her arms under her chest, her bottom lip jutting out slightly. "I always have the last drink…."

"Sorry, shishou…"

"Yeah, sorry-"

"We'll buy you another,"

"I'm not," Kokuro rolled his eyes. "That felt good."

A sigh passed the blonde's red lips. She leaned forward, placing her fingers on either side of her head as she massaged her temples. Looking around the room, she observed the bunch she had summoned. Kiba and Kokuro stood to her left, dressed like they were yin and yang. Their two infant children sleeping in the black double stroller, the white of the onesies shining through. In front of her was Team Seven; Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto, the last two both missing their dominant hands. Finally, to her right, was the remainder of the Uchiha clan: Sintary, Meisa, Itachi, and Kazuki.

"Alright, let's start that again." Tsunade stated. "In my absence, you two," she pointed two red fingernails at the previous kages, "were researching Kaguya Otsutsuki and the _Infinite Tsukuyomi_?"

Kokuro nodded, "Yes, Lady Hokage. We essentially started with the Uchiha Stone Tablet -"

"And resources from Suna were taken for translation as well," Itachi finished. "We had concluded that Kaguya was truly one of Kokuro's ancestors, and came across a few scriptures of her. After you resumed position, the other Kage supported our cause, and brought what they had of Kaguya. That's when we really started to piece together who she was."

" _But_ before that, this guy gives me a scroll with a frickin' prophecy on it!" Kokuro huffed.

"And _before that_ ," Sintary interjected. "Kaguya had approached me when I had… well, died. She gave me the power to separate Kokuro and Tsuki. I did so the night before Kokuro and Kiba's wedding."

"Soul dividing, weird frog prophecy, then self-discovery, got it." Tsunade summed up. "Continue."

The three squadmates looked between the three of them, trying to decipher what was next.

"So, then the Chuunin Exams happened, and there were two teme's!" Naruto jumped into it.

"Shut up. I already know that part. Skip ahead to your battles while I was dealing with Madara." She instructed them, not wanting to deal with Naruto's yapping.

"We fought my parents alongside Shisui-"

"And my parents, too," Sintary added.

"I was in space with Tsuki."

"Sakura kicked father's ass," Sasuke murmured pulling the pinkette close to him and kissing her head as an odd display of affection.

Naruto blinked. "What was I doing… oh yeah! I remember!"

"Still, not interested." He pouted.

"Our parents returned to the Pure Lands of their own free will." Itachi informed her.

"My parents were sealed away."

"We released the reincarnation jutsu."

"I transplanted Sasuke and Itachi's eyes the a battlefield."

Tsunade clapped for her apprentice. "You'll have the written up by morning right?"

Sakura gave a short sigh. "Yes, shishou."

"Tsuki and I merged very painfully," Kokuro cringed. "I knocked Obito and Madara from the Ten-Tails with my merging," He nodded, proudly.

"We took on Madara," Sintary frowned remembering that.

" _No,_ " her white-haired pseudo-brother butted in, "We kicked Madara Uchiha's legendary ass. Give credit where credit's due, Sin."

Tsunade blinked, astonished. "Wait, the three of you actually took him on? And with a pregnant teammate?!"

"He deserved it," Kokuro muttered, blowing air.

"He almost killed my brother and my fiance." Itachi said with no remorse.

"He threatened my family. He got a verbal and physical beat down." Sintary nodded, firmly.

"No one messes with us!" Kokuro shouted, pumping his fist into the air with triumph.

Tsunade blew out air through her nose, a bit peeved at the loudness. "Kokuro Otsutsuki, don't you dare shout in this office again. Do you understand me?"

"Oh no… Baa-chan's using her mother voice…." Naruto muttered taking a step back.

The ringed eyed shinobi paid no heed. "I'm not afraid of your threats, Tsunade. I'm not afraid of anything anymore." He declared, but nodded. "I do respect you though, so, I guess I'll do as you request."

"Anyway, Lady Tsunade," Sintary started again seeing as the woman wanted to strangle Kokuro. "That's when I went into labor."

"Something's missing there," topaz eyes focused on the dark-haired woman. "You were weeks away from being due."

"Um," she paused thinking. "Oh, yeah, Kaguya had me trapped inside another dimension."

"With our time-space jutsu, Otsutsuki can control everything within it from its appearances to how much time passes within it." Kokuro explained.

Itachi picked up where his companion left off, "From what we understand, Kaguya used it to speed up Sintary's pregnancy of Kokuro's twin boys in order to absorb their chakra."  
"And how did you get out of this dimension trap?" Tsunade continued probing.

The three older shinobi looked between each other across the room. "We're not really sure about that part, Lady Tsunade," Sintary said after a moment of hesitation.

"It's all a blur, but I believe I was able to enter the dimension Kaguya had Sintary in and pulled her with me to our plane." Kokuro informed her.

"And you were able to enter in Kaguya's dimensions?"

The white-haired shinobi nodded. "As well as create my own at will."

The blonde rubbed her eyes out of habit. "How much damage did you cause with all this teleporting?"

Kokuro bit his pale lip, a pain brewing in his chest as he remembered all the destruction their battle had wrecked. "Quite a bit."

Another sigh escaped her red lips, "You will have to check up on those places you visited. We cannot let this go unchecked."

"Yes, Tsunade," Kokuro confirmed, somber.

Topaz eyes opened and settled on the group in front of her. "You can speak now."

"OKAY! So, what they left out was _before_ they took down Madara, Sasuke and I practically died. The Super Gramps talked to us individually and gave us the seals for Kaguya." Naruto jumped right into it. "She kept trying to separate us, but we found each other with the help of Sakura and Obito. Obito also sacrificed his life to save us all." The blond went quiet remembering the moment.

"We successfully sealed Kaguya away, but somewhere in the midst of battle, Black Zetsu had infused himself within our dominant arms." Sasuke started to continue, but Sakura cut him off.

"The cells were microscopic, almost undetectable at first. They began to multiple at a moderate rate, taking control over the tissues themselves."

The dark-haired shinobi picked back up, "Both Naruto and I began to attack Kakashi and Sakura without much control over our respective hands."

"Their cells began to merge with Zetsu's, so I couldn't separate them." Sakura informed her sensei.

"AND THEN THIS GUY SUGGESTED WE JUST KILL OURSELVES!" Naruto burst out, pointing at Sasuke with a glare.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI, STOP YELLING IN MY OFFICE!" Tsunade screamed at him, extremely annoyed with the outburst.

"But he was being unreasonable, baa-chan!" The blond whined while getting a _'that's typical'_ reply. "Sasuke kept coming at me, and I was just trying to stay on defense, suggesting that we come back here, to you, so that you could figure out how to fix it. BUT _NOO,_ killing each other was the best idea the genius could come up with." He rolled his blue eyes, crossing his arms with a pout.

Sasuke's face remained blank the entire time Naruto accused him, rightfully so. "The only control we were given was when we fought each other. It seemed to keep Black Zetsu at bay when we willing attacked."

"And why did you suggest killing each other?" The legendary medic inquired.

"There was no telling if there were more of these cells invading our body, or how quickly Zetsu would take over. He would have needed us to bring back Kaguya, so if we died, we were obsolete to him."

"She can't come back - by the way." Kokuro butted in. "My part in sealing was stripping her of her immortality. Even if Zetsu wiggled his way through and take over with the whole _Infinite Tsukuyomi_ again, there would be nothing to bring back."

Tsunade then turned to Sasuke again. "And you still suggested on killing each other?"

"The fact that she was going to be killed was forgotten during the battle." Sasuke stated in a monotone voice.

Her eye twitched at his comment. "You-" she shook her head, rubbing her temples. "Nevermind. So, you two fought, but when the final blow came only your arms were severed?" The two nodded, quietly. "Why only your infected appendixes?"

"We believe there was enough of the Six Path's chakra left in them, that when they collided, the chakra destroyed any cell related to Kaguya. Since most of the dominant arms were infected, there was almost nothing to save other than part of their upper arms." Itachi responded since he, Kokuro and Sakura had done most of the research.

"And is there anything left of Black Zetsu?"

"No," Kokuro and Sasuke stated simultaneously.

Tsunade's hands folded in front of her face, her elbows resting on her oak desk. Her head tilted downward and slightly back. "Did you understand any of that?" She asked the gray-haired man sitting in the window sill behind her.

"Somewhat." Kakashi piped up.

"Good, because I'm getting too old for this shit." Tsunade declared sitting back. "Besides, you'll be dealing with their broken sentences and crazy-ass stories from now on."

It was silent for a moment because the rest of the group realized the current Hokage had named her successor.

"WHAT! KAKASHI-SENSEI GETS TO BE HOKAGE NOW?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"He was suggested to be Tsunade's replacement to begin with," Sasuke pointed out much quieter than his blond companion.

Sharp, green eyes gazed confusedly at her sensei, "but I thought you didn't want to be Hokage."

The somber ninja was quiet to the comment before turning towards Sakura. "I didn't. But someone has to make sure Obito makes it here, and I'm the only one to do so. Besides, you two don't want the job, correct?" He directed the question towards Itachi and Kokuro.

The latter snorted. "Oh, hell no. I have had enough leadership to last a lifetime."

"Pity," Kakashi's tone suggested he was frowning a bit. "Considering the Otsutsuki can now be recognized as a clan in Konoha and would be in need of a Patriarch."

Kokuro blinked his silvery purple ringed eyes. "You-you mean…. What?" He was absolutely flabbergasted.

Kiba chuckled as he kissed his shocked husband. "Kokuro, our family," he whispered proudly. "We're now the beginning of the new Otsutsuki clan, and you, will be our humble -and handsome-Patriarch."

Tears bubbled in the silverete's eyes. The amount of pride and joy he felt could not be expressed in anything less than happy tears. "My wolf…. I will not let you down." He then turned to Kakashi with determined eyes. "I accept."

The seasoned shinobi closed his one eye, smiling under his mask. "Good, you'll also be doing double duty as my delegate."

"What? I'm not your lackey," Kokuro stated defiantly.

Kakashi chuckled a bit, shaking his head. "No, that's Naruto as my apprentice." He clarified. "Kokuro, you travel faster than anyone I know, and someone has to rely messages from Konoha to the other villages. You will be able to strengthen the peace that the villages have been graced with quick updates, along with a position on my council."

"Alright, alright. That sounds better." The white-haired shinobi agreed. "But you have to remember, I have a _clan_ to also attend to now."

"Yes, yes. You'll have plenty of time to see them. You will also have your own compound built - given your home in the Uchiha compound was destroyed."

"Do we get to pick where and how it's built?" Kiba piped up.

"Yes, of course."

"Sweet," Kokuro gave a giddy smile. "A family, a clan, and now, a true home."

Deciding that half of the room was taken care of, Kakashi turned to the Uchiha. "Itachi, I would also like you to join my council alongside Kokuro and Shikamaru."

The eldest Uchiha nodded silently. "I would be honored."

"Now, it is my understanding you have named Sasuke as the heir to the Uchiha clan?" Kakashi asked.

Itachi nodded. "It was always his to begin with."

The attention was turned to the younger Uchiha, "You will then be in charge of how the clan runs and it's unity with the village. Do you accept the responsibility of Konoha's Uchiha Patriarch."

Mismatched eyes met dark gray. "I will make sure the Uchiha clan is restored to greatness," he stated evenly, "and I will also assure that we do not continue Indra's curse of hatred."

Kakashi nodded. "You are also going to be assigned Genin once you finish your Jounin examination."

"JOUNIN EXAM!? WE DIDN'T EVEN FINISH THE CHUNIN EXAMS! WHY DOES HE GET TO SKIP THAT?!" Naruto burst again.

Unlike Tsunade, Kakashi stayed passive to the screaming. He was silent for a moment before saying, "Did you ask something?"

"Kakashi-sensei, we were _both_ pulled from the Chunin exam because of Madara. We didn't get a chance to finish! So, why is Sasuke being allowed to go right to Jounin?!" The blond protested.

"Well, before you decided to interrupt me, I was going to say that you, Naruto, would be joining him, but if you want to go through the Chunin exams, we can have that arranged." The older shinobi stated coyly.

"What? No, no, no. I'll take the Jounin exam with Sasuke. That's not a problem," he mushed out quickly.

"Good. Iruka is waiting outside for the two of you. You have a lot of studying ahead of you." Kakashi waved them off.

"STUDYING!?" Naruto exclaimed again. "I thought it was set up like the others! You're Hokage now, Kakashi! Just make us Jounin."

"Everyone else has to work for it, Naruto. I know you two have the skill to become Jounin, but I also need you to possess the knowledge required of your level. As the future Hokage, you must learn this all anyway. Although, if you wish to delay you ascent, I could appoint Kokuro or Itachi again, or maybe Konohamaru is more suited to be my apprentice."

"WHAT! NO WAY! I'M GOING TO BE THE NEXT HOKAGE! BELIEVE IT!" The blond pumped his fist in the air.

"Then I suggest you get studying." Kakashi retorted, once more _shoo_ -ing him off.

"Alright, let's go, teme!" Naruto turned to his team only to see it was just Sakura standing there.

"He left like five minutes ago." She shrugged.

"Oh no! Iruka-sensei's not going to like that I'm late! Damn, teme!" Naruto muttered loudly as he hurried out.

Once the door closed, the group sighed in relief. "Alright, now that that's taken care of," Kakashi started, his eyes falling on the last member of Team Seven. "Sakura, you will continue your fantastic work in the hospital with Tsunade."

"So, Tsunade will be head of the hospital." Sakura stated quietly.

"Oh, no, no, no," said woman denied. "You are dealing with all that paperwork. I am merely going to be your employee."

Green eyes shimmered with hope, excitement and a little bit of fear. "You mean…?"

Kakashi nodded, very proud. "For your astonishing achievements and leadership of the medical division of the war, you, Sakura Haruno, are the head of Konoha's hospital. Furthermore, being the top medical shinobi, you will also be training and implementing hospitals across all five nations."

Sakura bit her lip, full of pride and absolute joy. All her hard work - and her big brain - had paid off. She was wanted - no, needed. She was a leader, and her practice would be followed across the nations. She was recognized; just like Naruto and Sasuke were.

"I won't let you down Kakashi-sensei." She stated confidently, something she wouldn't have had when she started on his team.

"Well, let's get to it then, kiddo," Tsunade got up. "You have a hospital to lead, programs to develop, and you have a report to write up _and present_ on how _you_ saved the Uchiha's eyes."

"And we have synthetic arms to develop, shishou." Sakura added since they had taken up that project as well.

"Be sure to sleep!" Called Kakashi as they headed out the door.

"You, too! So help me, if I get called to your office because you passed out during a meeting, you'll be coming to the hospital for a completely different reason!" The pinkette called.

Kakashi gave a sheepish look as the door closed, a sigh escaping his clothed lips. "Well, only a few people left. Kiba, you will obviously support Kokuro in his tasks as well raising the twins. Your mother has requested I place you with training young shinobi with their ninja hounds. Considering we are at peace and demand for shinobi will decrease, plus the two little ones, I think it would be a good suit." He then added, "She said you could bring… what did she say exactly… ah yes, she said you could bring 'those little pipsqueak runts' with you."

Kiba turned to his husband and sighed. "That's the nicest name she's called them yet."

"Dear lord," Kokuro shared the sigh. "Your mother has a very large - and vulgar- vocabulary. But the position is perfect for you. Pups and kids."

They kissed loving before the young Inuzuka-Otsutsuki turned to Kakashi. "Alright, I accept."

"Good." The new Hokage said aloud as he turned back to the Uchiha. "Kazuki Uchiha." The little boy straightened up upon hearing his name. "You are of age to join the Academy. If you would like to continue on the path to being a shinobi of Konoha, you may start classes once rebuilding is complete."

Those ocean blue eyes glimmered with excitement as he looked up at his parents. "Can I? Please, I really want to be a ninja!"

The two lovers looked at each other briefly, knowing their decision had already been made. "Of course, Kazuki," Sintary told him softly. "If that's what you truly wish to be, you can join the Academy."

"Yes! This is so cool! I'm going to be better than Uncle Sasuke, Kokuro, even dad!" Kazuki beamed gleefully.

"Aw, he wants to be just like me." Kokuro feigned tearing up.

"No," Itachi corrected, "he wants to be _better_ than you."

Silver eyes rolled. "Please, I'm the best. I control all five natures, have all three Doujutsu, _and_ can travel through dimensions."

"Uncle Ko, I've seen you spare against my dad - he kicks your butt." The six year old stated smugly.

Itachi and Sintay snickered on the side, watching Kazuki diss his godfather.

"He gets that sass from you, you know Sintary!" Kokuro fired at his pseudo-sister.

"Me?!" She squeaked. "You have so much attitude it became an alter-ego!"

"See! There it is! You're teaching him bad habits." The Otsutsuki accused.

"Actually, he acts more like Sasuke." Kakashi suddenly added.

All eyes looked from the Hokage to the little Uchiha, who didn't back down from the stares.

"You're right."

"That makes sense…"

"Oh, shit…"

"KOKURO!" Sintary exclaimed at her comrade. "And you accuse me of teaching him bad habits! You're swearing in front of him!"

Kakashi bowed his head slightly, resting the weight of his head between his forefinger and thumb as the sibling squabble continued. Lady Fifth was right… he would have his hand full as Hokage - especially with this group and his own former squad. It mattered not, though. They were at peace with all the villages, and he would ensure it was kept that way.

* * *

War had a funny way of bringing people together. The most skilled workers across the nations went from village to village, helping rebuild and create new structures. They were guarded by shinobi, who banned together against the remaining bandits that still roamed. There was still need for such a life though, when those whose blood coursed for violence still roamed waiting to strike. Lives were still lost, but not at the scale they may have once been. The villages remained joined together, as one. The people revered in the bliss peace had brought them. The dead were remembered through those still walking the Earth living their lives. The shinobi had also been joined by several other leaders; a queen who had a ice and snow release, her sister who had more of an nature affinity; another casted what she called "light magic" while her friend appeared to have a fire affinity. Delegates from a small town - as well as a very large town - where all creatures lived in harmony together; some in black leather, some in red leather, some in beautiful ball gowns, while other merely in jeans and a T-shirt. Some of them held the title queen - red, white, snow, even one who used to be evil - while others called themselves king, alpha, captain, savior or merely, friend. Even more uniquely, they were of different species; most were human with different abilities-witches as some defines, but then there were vampires, werewolves, hybrids, even mermaids, fairies, and munchkins. Knowledge flowed from these new people, launching the shinobi world into a revolution. Slowly, technology was integrated into their society; advancements were established in learning, medicine, and even science.

Happiness spread like wildfire after the war ended. Naruto had finally noticed Hinata, and the two had started dating. With the right of heir passing on to Hanabi, the eldest Hyuga was able to see whoever she wanted. As their relationship progressed, they still encountered roadblocks from the Hyuga elders who wanted to keep the purity of the clan. It was Hiashi who blessed their marriage, allowing the joining of Naruto and Hinata.

Wedding bells rang for months after that. The village was constantly decorated in the colors of the ceremony, and the joining clans would through their own celebration for the happy couples. Nothing made the people happier than celebrating the joy of others. Even Sasuke and Sakura joined in the festivities and held a wedding. Although they had wanted it to be small, their bonds were an immense web, and that brought many, _many_ people to see the two finally share love towards one another.

As the echoing of the bells began to fade - with almost all of the Rookie 9 married, one couple had been putting their own celebration off throughout the years.

"Seriously, though. You two should have been married four years ago after the war ended!" Kokuro raged on. His work had slowed down, so he had plenty of time to act on other things such as the fact that his best friends still weren't married.

"We're practically married, Ko," Sintary said earnestly as she set a load of laundry on the table. "Besides, there hasn't been time for a ceremony."

The white-haired man groaned obnoxiously loud. "That's such a lame excuse. You've been together since you two were like 13, or even before that!"

"It's not an excuse," Itachi piped up as he help his fiance fold. "We were separated at 16, spent roughly 5 years apart, I was only pardoned about six months after than, and then a year later, I proposed."

"Then Pein attacked, then Madara attacked, and then there was Kaguya." A sigh escaped the black-haired woman's lips. "And then all of our extended family got married."  
"That's exactly why _now_ is the time to get married!" Kokuro exclaimed, trying to prove his point.

Sintary groaned, annoyed, and Itachi sighed with distest. "If it bothers you that badly, we'll go up to Kakashi's and sign the marriage document. You can be our witness." Sintary told her best friend, hoping to appease him.

It did the opposite. "What the fuck, seriously?" He gawked. "What about all the wedding ideals you had when we were younger?"

"Shit happened, Ko. Our lives, _happened_. We have a family, you have a family, that's all that mattered; not a silly ceremony."

"You had thought about this?" Itachi directed the question to his significant other.

She sighed at that. "Yes, I was a little girl who made plans for her wedding day. A little girl who thought her father would miraculously be able to walk her down the aisle and tell her she looked beautiful, and whose wedding wouldn't be a cliche. I'm not that little girl anymore, Itachi. I've changed; we," she grabbed his hands in hers, "have evolved. I don't need that fantasy of a wedding to become reality because we are all I could have dreamed and hoped for."

Itachi kissed her lovingly. Her speech was beautiful, but he wanted his love to have everything she desired. "Do you want a wedding?" He asked her gingerly.

"Itachi-" she started protesting with a sigh.

"Answer the question," he told her sternly.

Her blue eyes met his charcoal ones as she thought it out. She loved the man in front of her with every fiber of her being. It hurt thinking about how much she loved him, and the fact that she could spend the rest of her life with him. If that was a reality…. Then, maybe, her dream wedding could be too.

"Yes, I do."

Itachi nodded. "Then we're having a wedding."

"Oh, thank god!" Kokuro breathed, but it didn't go unnoticed.

"What did you say?" Sintary asked her pseudo-brother.

Ringed eyes blinked as his expression turned sheepish. "What? I didn't say anything."

"What did you do?" Itachi asked accusingly.

Kokuro laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I… I may or may not have gotten my certification to marry people… and, uh- well, maybe already booked a venue… you know…. for your wedding."

His response was a shrill of his name and a sigh.

"What?! I was just looking out for you guys!" The white-haired friend explained. "You two, my best friends," his arms hooked around each of their necks, "deserve nothing by the very, very best in life. I merely wanted to make sure that would happen."

Sintary sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "It's our wedding, Kokuro. How do you even know we'll like the venue?"

"Because I know you two _very_ well." He smiled widely, his heart full of pride at his pick.

"Where is the wedding being held?" Itachi asked his best friend.

"The Shinto Temple of Unity in the Village of Waterfalls."

The soon-to-be bride placed her fingers on her chin in thought. "That sounds familiar…"

"You told me about it a long time ago," Kokuro insisted.

She shook her head becoming suspicious, "No, but it was in one of my journals along with a lot of other information regarding a wedding from Kaguya's vision…. What else did you decide to take from there?"

The silverette took his arms off his comrades to rub the back of his nec. "Oh, nothing…. Just…. The venue… the decorations…. The, um, ring bearer, flower girl, bridesmaids, bridesmaids' dresses… the wedding dress…"

"THE WEDDING DRESS!?" Sintary exclaimed, looking at him furiously.

"Well, yeah, it needs to be custom made because you have a one-of-a-kind design. That takes a while to make you know, so, I've been having the seamstresses working on it."

"Seriously Ko?" The black-haired woman sighed. "You were going to somehow get us to do this wedding anyhow, weren't you?"

"You guys deserve it," he said firmly. "Furthermore, it is my duty as your best friend and brother to make sure you guys have a proper, fantastic wedding."

"So," the raven-headed shinobi started, "if you've planned all this already, when is the actual ceremony?"

"We leave in two days." Kokuro said firmly.

"Two days?! Kokuro, we can't honestly do that. We have to pack, get things in order, oh and the kids, too." Hands instantly began to massage her forehead as stress flooded her system.

"Hey, all that's taken care of," her pseudo-brother assured her as he rubbed her back.

"How do you mean?"

"Well, packing's easy. You need pre-wedding outfits, something comfy and easily changeable, then something for post-wedding. Sin, you should probably bring some sexy lingerie though, it is your wedding night afterall," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, causing his pseudo-sister to hit him upside the head.

"Kokuro Otsutsuki, I swear to kami, I am going to kill you yet!" She growled.

Itachi instinctively wrapped his arms around his feisty fiance. "Considering the kids will be safe elsewhere, it would be a nice change in pace…"

Sintary looked up at him, her face passive. "Did you push four children from your hole?"

"No…"

"Then, no sexy lingerie. We are not having child number five. I don't think my body can take anymore." She insisted.

"Sakura did say you were healthy enough for another," Itachi piped up.

"That was pre-pregnancy Sakura. I don't think post-Sakura will be on your side any time soon." Sintary said defiantly.

"Guys, guys, no one has to get pregnant or worry about it. There _are_ medicinal routes to avoid pregnancy and just have sex-"

"What's sex?" A young voice asked.

All three heads swerved to the ten year old who just enter the room from training. Those three soon found themselves in a huddle.

"How are you going to give him the talk?" Kokuro asked quietly and was answered with a smack on the head. "Ow! Well, how else are you going to break this to him?"

"He's ten, Kokuro," Sintary hissed at him. "Just go the simple route."

"He can easily tell when he's not being told the whole truth," Itachi reminded his lover.

Sintary gave him a hard look, "So, you want to tell him?"

"No."

"Then we're doing this my way," she said before breaking and looking at her son. "Kazuki, sex is, um," the mother cleared her throat, trying to stay composed, "well, it's how you were born. Daddy got mommy pregnant through sex, and then you came along."

The young boy came over and patted his mother's arm comfortingly. "You left out _a lot_ of details out, mom."

Sintary looked at him, floored by his response. "How on Earth would you know that?"

"Aunt Sakura leaves her medical textbooks scattered throughout the house. I read on it a while back. I don't understand most of it, but I know enough to tell you're leaving stuff out."

A sigh escaped her light pink lips, "I'll have to have words with Sakura…" she muttered before looking at him. "Kazuki, you don't have to worry about sex for a long time. You need to fill your brain up with other things."

"Like graduating the Academy?"

"Yes, that's very important."

"What do I do when I graduate?"

Itachi stepped up to answer the question, "You'll be assigned to a team with other Genin and Jounin instructor."

"Can Uncle Sasuke be my instructor?"

"That depends on the Hokage." His father responded.

"Can we go and talk to him about it?" Kazuki asked earnestly.

"We can when you graduate."

"I graduated."

Kokuro spurted water upon hearing that as he turned and looked at him, the little boy whom he had held when he was first born. "No way."

Dark blue eyes looked up at his godfather's ringed ones. "Why are you surprised? You three graduated when you were seven. It only took so long because they wouldn't give me the final exam."

"It's just, not everyone completes their Academy training in such a short time, Kazuki," his mother explained gently. "After the three of us, there were only a handful of Genin graduating before twelve. A large part of it had to do with Orochimaru, and Pein destroying the village. A lot of parents pulled their children from the Academy, halting their schooling, even some of the children were scared so they backed out. There's also the fact that not everyone is as dedicated as you are right now."

"She's right," Itachi took over. "Since your chakra was unsealed, you've been working diligently to master it. You know several fire releases already, and your Genjutsu is coming along smoothly even without your Sharingan."

"When is that going to come?" Kazuki suddenly changed subjects.

"Kazuki, you know how the Sharingan is awaken. Intense emotions must bring it to life. Whether it is stress or loss, or even strong love will bring it on. You will most likely awaken it on a mission."

The young boy nodded, the answer sufficient, but not satisfying. He wanted to prove himself, like his adult figures.

"Uncle Sasuke and Uncle Kiba didn't graduate until twelve," Sintary spoke, trying to ease her son. "I say you're right in the middle of the group."

"You're right where you should be," Kokuro confirmed, looking at him. "Everyone has their own path, Kazuki. Do not try to follow someone else's, or yours will be lost."

The man had realized that for himself; trying to be like Itachi and being the puppet Danzo turned him into. He almost missed that he was a brother, an uncle, and a leader. His path had been illuminated when Danzo had been killed. It had lead him to be Hokage, also to being the son of the progenitor of chakra, and father. Now, here he was, a hero among the nations - all of them.

"I won't lose sight, Uncle Ko." Kazuki told him firmly. "I've set a goal for myself: I'm going to be Hokage someday."

"That sounds like a great goal," he nodded with a soft smile. "In the meantime, I need you to do something very important for this weekend."

"What is it?"

Kokuro placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, and looked him in the eyes. "I need you to make sure you, your mom and dad are packed to leave in two days. Remember that surprise I was working on for them? Well, it's going to happen then."

Kazuki nodded firmly, understanding the importance of this task. "I understand. I'll have the packed and out the door that morning."

* * *

"Breathe, Sin,"

Breathe? How the fuck could she even think about breathing? It just forced itself in and out of her lungs uncontrollably. It was too quick though, her head was pounding with the fluttering of her heart.

"Can you sit down?"

Sit? She could barely stand pacing, it was too slow for her. She needed to go sparing, maybe Kokuro will lead her to a sparring ground instead down the aisle.

"Mommy," a young girl whined looking up at her.

Blue eyes glanced down at her little Meisa. She was dressed in a plain navy blue dress, a red sash wrapped around the middle, and her black head of hair was also adorned with another ruby ribbon. It had been Ino's idea to pull Meisa's budding bangs away from her face, and Sakura had supplied the ribbon. It allowed her hazel green eyes to show through.

"Sweetie, I thought I asked you to stay with Sarada," Sintary said gently as she picked her daughter up.

"She fell asleep, so I came by you. I wanted to see you, and sit in your lap." The little girl explained.

"Alright, alright." Sintary sighed quietly, trying to ease herself before sitting down and placing Meisa in her lap.

"It's like she's your paper weight. Alright, can we continue?" Ino asked impatiently.

"Yes."

She closed her eyes as the two woman ascended her once more and started applying makeup, mostly to her eyes to enhance them. While they had learned most of it in kunoichi class, the other realms had also opened them up to different techniques such as contouring and smokey eyes.

"Alright, now to put on your dress."

"Blindfold time."

Sintary didn't have much time to protest before a dark cloth was placed over her eyes and Meisa was pulled out of her lap.

As the bridesmaids dressed the bride, tensions were also high in the groom's room. Equal amounts of pacing were being done by the soon to be husband. This was it. He was going to marry the love of his life. He was finally going to say, "I do." He couldn't help but to worry; what is going to go wrong? Will some rouge ninja show up to rob them? Did Black Zetsu somehow survive after all these years and try to take them down? Something had to go wrong. All his life good things had proven to be short lived and were constantly followed by horrible things.

"Will you stop pacing," snapped Sasuke. "You're making Sarada anxious."

"I'm sorry," Itachi instantly told her younger brother. "I just worry something is going to come along and ruin this."

"Nothing is going to go wrong," Kokuro insisted, leaning against the wall. He pushed off it and walked over to his pseudo-brother. "You, Itachi Uchiha, are going to marry the love of your life, and you're going to get your happily ever after."

"And you're sure everything's perfect out there?" Given the fact that Kokuro did not allow the bride nor the groom to see the decoration, he had no idea what to expect.

"Yes, yes. You'll see it soon enough." Kokuro said as he started fixing Itachi's haori.

From Sintary's journal, and his own knowledge of his best friend, he understood the value of having Fugaku's wedding garb. However, with the destruction that was done to the Uchiha family home, he was unable to find it. Without missing a beat, Kokuro had ordered a new set to be made. He chose black as the main color with red trim to break it up. He had the Uchiha crest centered on his friend's back, and the Sacuna symbol in gold and red embroidery on his sleeves. A red, white and gold accented obi tied him together.

"It's going to be a beautiful ceremony, I promise Itachi." Kokuro told him earnestly. "I mean it: you two deserve this, and I will not let anything happen to ruin it."

Itachi nodded. "You better not. Sintary and I will kill you."

Kokuro chuckled, letting the threat roll off him. "Speaking of, I should probably going check on the bride. You two can start to head in, we'll follow behind."

The two Uchiha brothers nodded watching the Otsutsuki leave. He walked to the other end of building. He had wanted the couple to remain separated before the wedding, and this was his for sure way of making good of that note. He thought he choose a beautiful venue; they were filled with lush greenery, beautiful flowers, waterfalls and streams. He knew the couple appreciated nature, and Sintary always did love the water feature.

Kokuro knocked on the oak door before opening it. He was graced with his best friend in her wedding gown. The top half was a white, sleeveless kimono trimmed in scarlet like Itachi's. Her swirling Sacuna crest was embroidered on her bodice in gold and red. The bright color wrapped around her waist, separating the top from the train of fabric. The silk material was layered: red, navy, red, etc., all the way to the floor. The navy blue ended the train, and on there, was her fiance's insignia: the Uchiha fan.

Pride bubbled in his chest; her dress had turned out more beautiful than he could have ever imagined. Kokuro looked at Sintary's face to see her joy. Her icy blue eyes twinkled, accented with navy blue eyeshadow that faded into black as the night. He could see the fine scars that Sintary usually bore on her face were blurred and evened with makeup. Her cheekbones were defined and the light seemed to be glittering off of them. Her smile was easy enough to see in the matte red color she had on her lips.

"Do you love it?" Kokuro asked tentatively.

"Oh my god, yes!" She squealed as she came over and gave him a big hug. "Oh, Ko…. thank you so much."

"Anything for my sister," he whispered as he hugged back.

"Hey, now you two! Watch the dress, the hair, and the makeup!" Ino scolded as they quickly parted.

"Is she all set?" Kokuro asked the two.

"Yep, she can be seen in public." Sakura affirmed. "We'll meet'cha out there."

With the pinkette taking hold of Meisa, they exited the room, leaving Sintary and Kokuro alone.

"You look lovely," she commented quietly looking over her friend.

He was dressed in a traditional white kimono with red trim that separated the silk from his hair. He wore a gold obi around his waist which brought out his yellow Rinne Sharingan that he had acquired during the war. Another family feature that remained was the horns on top of his head, setting him apart from everyone else.

"You're not too shabby yourself either," he joked before smiling. "Now, for the final touches."

"Final touches? What else could I possibly need?" Questioned Sintary.

"Well, it's sorta a new tradition I found amongst my travels. You need something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue. I'm not really sure what the value behind all that is, but I found that fit it."

Sintary looked at him curiously. "What did you fine?"

Kokuro carefully pulled out a silver chain and locket. It was heart shaped, but the design appeared to have a branch with some leaves from it in the center while the sides were whimsical in their pattern. Inside the locket was a blue stone.

"So-"

Sintary stopped him. "Let me see if I can guess. You weaved the chain and locket from borrow silver-the something borrowed and sorta something new. Then… hm, that's different."

Her friend looked at her perplexed. "What do you mean?"

"In Kaguya's vision, the necklace was more a tree-therefore and old legend, and there you also said the blue was in my dress…"

"Kaguya's vision? But you didn't include any of that in your journal."

"That's why it's different… but still, don't you think it's a little weird she conjured that and even though you didn't know about it, you still did this new tradition thing? Her goal was to give me a fantasy to aspire to so she could manipulate me into doing whatever she wanted."

"Unless," Kokuro paused, "unless she could see the future… maybe this was all meant to be? There was a reason you wrote it down, and a reason I found the journal."

"But if she was showing me the future, why did you make a locket instead of what she showed?"

"That's an easy one, Sin," he chuckled. "The future is always changing. That's why you can only _predict_ the future. It's not a guarantee, it's an estimate. Our actions are what solidify the future. You didn't write down the necklace for whatever reason, but it was a conscious decision, you made. You didn't want it to be in your future, therefore, it's not."

"Okay, then what's the rest of the necklace?" She asked staring at it.

"Inside is a piece of the chakra stone necklace you found and gave to me on my wedding day. It's something old and something blue." Kokuro explained. "But most importantly, it's a piece of me that you can carry around all the time. By clutching that, you can summon me from anywhere, and that way, you're never alone."

Sintary melted hearing that. "Awe, Ko," she whispered and hugged him again.

Her brother kissed the top of her black head before pulling away. "Now, let's go celebrate your wedding."

The bride nodded with a small smile as she took his arm. They walked the way Kokuro had come, passing the bubbling water and the barrage of color and greenery that surrounded them. Their walk was only a few moments, but it felt like years to Sintary. She could feel her heart beating a mile a minute in her bosom. She hesitated outside the door.

"Are you okay?" Kokuro asked looking down at her.

Blue eyes met silver ones, her lip quivering with so much emotion. "I… I'm so nervous, Ko…" she whispered truthfully.

"Why?" He asked hugging her again, more protectively this time. "You're going to a man that loves you. There's no chance for rejection, no chance for disaster… just love between two soulmates."

"I… I just never thought this day would come… I've dreamed about this moment for so long… what if it's not all I thought it would be?"

"It will be."

"And what if it is?"

"Then you get to dream of something new." Kokuro smiled at her warmly as they were joined by the rest of the family.

Sakura and Ino walked besides Meisa who now had a basket of red roses and pink cherry blossoms. Next to her little girl was her little man in a black and gold accented haori and kosode. His shaggy head was styled so it looked less messy for once even though some unruly pieces still hung near his dark blue eyes.

"Oh, Kazuki, Meisa, you two look so precious." Sintary gushed hugging her children.

"Mommy looks pretty, too!" The little girl chimed happily against her mother.

"Don't ruin the outfits, mom." Kazuki scolded his mother lightly as he pulled away to straighten his robe before going to fix her dress.

"Always looking out for me." Sintary smiled lovingly at her son. "You two ready?"

"Uh-huh!" Meisa sounded smiling.

"Are you?" The young boy asked.

The mother nodded softly looking at the door. "I am so ready."

"Then let's get this show on the road," Kokuro piped up, taking Sintary's arm again.

The crew got in line as the doors opened. Sakura and Ino lead, followed by the little flower girl. Her older brother stayed close behind her with the rings. The doors shut once more as Sintary and Kokuro waited outside.

The bride took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. She felt like she was running onto the battlefield, into another war with her team.

"Tch." She said aloud and continued seeing Kokuro's questioning look, "I was just thinking… all those battles and wars… that was so much easier than this; being married to my soulmate. I… it's so stupid to be anxious over it, but I am. I'm giddy and happy, elated. I just can't believe it's happening to me."

"Well, believe it Sin. You're dreams are coming true." Kokuro told her and kissed her forehead. "Let's turn some heads."

The young bride nodded as she looked forward. The doors extended out to them and Kokuro lead them through. The venue was outside so it was open to the mountains and the water. The wood pews were decorated with red, blue and white bouquets.

Sintary looked around, trying to take it all in, but her attention was quickly concentrated on one person: her handsome fiance. She took in his sleek, black hair that was neatly tied back. The silk fabric wrapped nicely around his toned body; he looked so handsome dressed formally. Sintary felt the urge to bit her lip, but knew better than to ruin her makeup. Her heart fluttered as Itachi's gorgeous onyx eyes met hers.

His heart just stopped.

Itachi had wanted to wait until his soon-to-be wife was in front of him to gaze upon her, but he couldn't help himself. He wanted to see her so badly. He counted to ten before pulling his attention to her, and he certainly wasn't disappointed. Sintary's raven hair was curled loosely - something he had never seen on her before - falling over her chest and down to the middle of her back. Her pearly skin glowed against the red and white bodice. His eyes trailed down to the golden red Sacuna insignia to the red obi to the train of fabric. Red's, blue's even the Uchiha crest was on her dress. All the colors complicated his fiance beautifully.

Once they were close enough, Itachi extended his hand to Sintary, who happily took it. Kokuro moved around the happy couple to the altar. He smiled happily at his family; his two best friends were finally getting married.

He cleared his throat, "Welcome family and beloved friends. We are gathered here to witness the wedding of the decade: Sintary Sacuna and Itachi Uchiha." He smirked at them. "These two have been together since the Academy days. Their love has endure war, ruthless missions, separation, torture, more battles, and more wars. The two have also been blessed with two children, Kazuki and Meisa, along with two nephews and one niece. They are my closest friends, and my family. I couldn't be more happier than I am now, standing in front of them, finally tying the knot. Let us rejoice in this beautiful ceremony for these amazing people. The bride and the groom have prepared their own vows, and will recite them to each other. Sintary, you may start."

Sintary took a deep breath, holding Itachi's hands in her own. She felt him squeeze, supportively and a warm smile spread over her lips.

"Itachi Uchiha," she started, taking another breath. "I've been waiting so long for you to come my way, and I… I can't wait another day. What if I told you it was all meant to be? All the fighting, all the hate, all the love, and all the memories… would you believe me? Would you agree? Just… don't tell me you think I'm crazy when I tell you love has come here and now because some people… they wait a lifetime for a moment like this… they search forever for that one special kiss. And Itachi, when you hold me, I finally see. When you say love, I truly know what that means. I… I was so broke down so long in the dark for those five years… until you saved us; until you showed us the light. You are my savior because when you kiss me, I know who I am. When you let me feel it, I understand. When I'm lost… I just look in your eyes… and you show me the meaning of life. If It weren't for you… I wouldn't be the woman I am today; a best friend, a mother, an aunt, or… a soon-to-be wife. I wouldn't have it any other way… you show me love, you lift me higher and higher. The truth is, I'm in love. Can you feel it? Can you feel us? I love you Itachi Uchiha. I love you for all your talents, your flaws, for you, and I want to be your wife for all of eternity."

Itachi felt his lips pull into a smile, hearing his beautiful woman speak such heart-warming words of love. Soon, she would be all his, and he hers. Looking at her, he felt warmth spread through him like he'd never felt before.

"What are you thinking about?" Sintary whispered since he had remained silent after her speech.

Itachi squeezed her hands since he couldn't openly hug her yet. "I'm thinking about the fact that I found a love for me. Well, I found a girl who is beautiful and sweet, you Sintary. I never knew you were the someone waiting for me because we were just kids when we fell in love. We barely understood what it was… but when I danced with you between my arms, barefoot on the grass...I have faith in what I see. And now, I know I have met an angel in person, and you looks perfect. I really don't deserve this, deserve you, but Sintary, you look so perfect tonight." He told her quietly, his throat constricting with emotion. "I'm thinking about how people fall in love in mysterious ways, that maybe it's all part of a plan. It's not coincidental that I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know. She shares my dreams, and I hope that someday I'll share her home - permanently. I found a love to carry more than just my secrets - to carry love, and to carry children of our own. I'm thinking out loud: that maybe we found love right where we are. We are still kids, but we're so in love, and I will be loving you until we're seventy, and my heart could still fall as hard as twenty-three. We're fighting against all the odds, but just hold my hand and be my girl. I'll be your man, and I promise I won't give you up this time. I truly don't deserve the love that you've given me, but nothing would make me happier than to be with you, Sintary Sacuna, for the remainder of time."

The bride found her face scrunch up as she tried not to let the tears fall. She had the full package: smooth words, a gorgeous body, and an unbeatable passion. It was all hers now, and nothing could make her happier.

Kokuro was a mess inside. He wanted to start ugly crying, but he had to finish the ceremony. Someone had to make sure these kids were officially wed.

"Sintary Sacuna, do you take this man, Itachi Uchiha, to have and hold, through sickness and health, for as love as you both will live?"

"I do," she whispered, the tears evident in her voice.

"Itachi Uchiha, do you take this woman, Sintary Sacuna, to have and hold, through sickness and health, for as love as you both will live?"

"I do," he stated confidently as he saw the emotions vibrating under his fiance's skin.

"Then by the power vested in me, I am so honored to pronounce my best friends: husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride!"

It was hard to tell who moved first. In the blink of an eye, the newlyweds were kissing each other, cupping their faces. This was it; their final request: to be wedded. They had a family, they had a home, they were no longer required to be shinobi. They could just live the rest of their lives in peace; something they had always dreamed of.

Now they finally had each other….

For Always and forever…

And they could live happily ever after.

* * *

 **Thank you to KnightsRoses, Sweet Petit, arigarciar, Ijustdon'tcare132, KyuubiNoPuma, pika-78, Rose 23527, ILurveManyAnimeBoys, xxRyuu-himexx, nathy13, HonestxxEyes, NinjaChipmunk, PityThoseWhoLiveWithoutLove-95, animefangirl0219, creven16, randomindividual467, darkxion, OrangeBeanGamer, terriblecupcakes732, Integral16, MickyLove, Elizabethcica, KHB123, FailingErin, MaidMaliya, Johana-98, ElephantLover220, Bananarock509, nacheell, LadyLunaTwilight, slowbro0609, CommanderCats, juury, Katelynn Snow Fox, sierra halle, Crazedstill99, Ne Ne Papa Ne Ne Mama, scarlet-angle-13, kyoko minion, To'M'L Kuran, 123kittycat1000, PunkRock DancerChick, Luna-Zeta, licialowoke1, jamal douglas, HulkIsHappy, teamstarlight, Littlevbigdreams, Rileyyheartt, rosaruna3713, AroraHybrid, misslindh, Good-Fellow, Aerishime, RamsFan7, MarieSeleneArroyo, Just-An-Average-Dude, LunarOdyssey, Devious Cherub, adamekevin23, Pein's Kid, MiniKitsuneChan, CHARA ATE MY SOUL,SociallyAwkwardHumanBeing, jmgarcia996, PurplePineapples56, Darkdaydreamer17, CLM-FFN, xTsuizuru, Miyoko-tan, buddykilla, midnightabyss23, ShadoweAxe, Arianna Le Fay, insanityle, lilith dracul, FainaFox, Crusader King, mchurch1992, officialmr, Reign, sarana154, Sexy Vampire Girl, 13dragon13fires, lisareme0, PureBloodSakura, Dreamy-Girl2016, Hermeigna, ronnieangell, Stellato, Caboosse137, Nikoonezhad, bookcoda, ANIMEFAN426, the golden fox, insecuritiex, lazy-freak-kool, MyInvincibleStory, Lunarella2903, foreveradreaminlife, abbydobbie, xComet4, Karoline1113, princess2547, sereinty2012, jelsanna, leafstone , luciaaa, NarniaUnknown, Celestial Roses, PriddyLily14, steh371, Ita-chan18, GinryuFox, Dark Rose Charm, ganzanz, CrimsonClover26, Dragonjesus2088, loveallanime7, frostcat12, Dreamsworksangel, nejiasakura, kazuki2292, shippudenn596, Axaria, cbrown0925, Juweria, Thunderingfang, blossom5895, AkiJay, neomakaydouglass, Ardent Chronicler, bella cullen the original, Animelover0115, darkbluereader, milah05, and MoonDancer89 for following/favorite-ing the story!**

 **A special thanks to ILurveManyAnimeBoys, Rose23527, HonestxxEyes, bunnyguest, an unknown Guest, nacheel, FailingErin, Viktor2040, AnimeBunnyLover, craziedstill99, AroraHybrid, Toreh, Gilyflower, AngelElmarlienHenning, Dark Rose Charm, kazuki2292, and NEVVY (!) for their reviews and requests for updates!**


End file.
